


Road Less Traveled

by saengie, YeonAh



Category: SS501, Super Junior-M, U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 232,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeonAh/pseuds/YeonAh
Summary: In a world destroyed by plague and war, it’s every man for themselves. To survive, a small caravan of misfits navigate through the remains of a civilization on death's door; where trust must be earned and closely-kept secrets could get them all killed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was posted on aff.net and livejournal but not finished posting. it's been finished for years, i just forgot about it.
> 
> This was supposed to be the first part of a two part series, but the second part was not written and therefore the story is unfinished as it stands.

Kevin didn't dare look back the way he'd came to see if he was being followed. He could barely see the ground in front of him as he hauled himself up the steep slope, fingers fighting for purchase on loose rocks and sharp branches. What he could see wasn't illuminated by the cloud-covered moon, but the fires that still burned brightly in the small village compound he'd left behind.

Bandits, that had been what his father had told him seconds before he'd shoved a pistol and a pack into Kevin's hands and sent him out through the back door. Kevin had gone straight to the half-broken part of the stone wall surrounding the village, using the rubble to climb over and land in the bushes on the other side. A few other children had tried to escape with him. Most were shot down, Kevin lucky he hadn't been caught by the bullets too. The one girl left had slipped and fallen in a ravine neither of them had noticed in the dark, neck snapping on impact. With that, Kevin was on his own.

He thought again about going back home, trying to help. But when he turned around carefully to see better, his heart sank in his chest. The whole village was up in smoke. Even here, up on the hill, he could see the bodies and the bandits pillaging the houses still standing before setting them on fire too. The screams that had echoed through the air had mostly died out. All he could hear now was the crackling of the flames.

Swallowing thickly, Kevin turned back to the slope and continued to haul himself up, body protesting the movement. Finally he crested the hill, and bit back a shout as he tumbled a few feet down the opposite side. He made sure the backpack was still secure over one shoulder, the pistol hooked into one pocket, before continuing as fast as he could in the darkness.

Finally the sound of the fire was blocked out by the trees and bushes around him. Kevin walked for what must have been a couple hours before he couldn't move a step further. He dropped down onto the group, panting quietly. He was definitely lost, but it was too dark to do anything about that. Numb from cold and shock, he found a bush to crawl under. The backpack had an emergency blanket and dried food, and he bit back tears thinking about how his dad had always made sure he knew where the pack was, just in case.

Bandits…his village, his family, everything gone.

Using the backpack as a pillow, Kevin curled up as best as he could and tried to ignore how uncomfortable he was, shutting his eyes and waiting for sleep.

The sun rose in the morning, unperturbed by the events of the previous night. Birds sang overhead, chasing each other through the branches of the canopy. With the coming of the morning, someone was wandering through the underbrush. It was only by chance that one of Kevin's feet was visible and that it was noticed. Peering in between the leaves of the bush, the stranger frowned a little. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, nudging at Kevin's foot.

Stirring, Kevin woke up quickly at the nudge, blinking blearily. The second nudge made him sit up quickly and he yelped as he got tangled up in the bush, arms and face scratched lightly. He fumbled for his pistol as he pushed himself out from underneath the bushes, looking at the stranger with wide eyes. "…What? Who are you?"

The stranger backed up quickly, a shot gun appearing from his back and leveled at Kevin because of the flailing. "Nevermind who I am, if you have a weapon drop it. I don't want any trouble."

That woke him up. Eyes widening at the shotgun, Kevin slowly placed his pistol down beside him and lifted his hands in the air. "You're not one of the bandits, are you?"

"Bandits?" The stranger's eyes narrowed a little, glancing side to side. "What's your name? Why are you sleeping under a bush?"

"Kevin," Kevin eyed the shotgun warily. "From the Jangjeon compound. Bandits hit it, last night. You're not going to shoot me, are you?"

"Depends on if I believe you or not." Was the reply, though the shotgun was lowered and a hand extended out into the bush. "I'm KyuJong. I saw the compound... what was left of it. I'm sorry, I didn't get close enough to see if anyone else was alive."

Kevin looked at the hand before taking it, standing. His whole body felt sore from the night on the uncomfortable earth. "I don't think anyone else got out," he shook his head, looking down and holding onto the emergency blanket tightly in his other hand. "They burned everything."

Eyeing Kevin for a moment, KyuJong sighed a little. "I'm sorry. But you made it out, and still alive. Could be a lot worse off right now."

"I don't know about that," Kevin shook his head again. "I've never…been out of the compound before. I don't know where to go now. Can I pick up my gun without getting shot?"

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" KyuJong asked, resting the shot gun over his forearm. "You can pick it up, but do it slowly."

"I figured it was easy enough, point and shoot," Kevin gave a strained smile before stooping to pick up the gun. As promised he moved slowly, checking to make sure the safety was still on before slipping it back into his pocket. "You're alone? Isn't that dangerous?"

"No more dangerous than anything else," KyuJong shrugged. "So I guess you have no idea where to go or what to do now huh. Why don't we have something to eat, you look like you could at least use a meal first before you decide what to do with the rest of your life."

"Yeah…okay," Kevin sighed, looking a little relieved that KyuJong wasn't just going to walk away. "I have some dried stuff in here, I think, I didn't really check all too well last night." He stooped to pick up his backpack.

"I saw a little clearing back this way," KyuJong said, nodding over his shoulder. "I've got some good bread and fresh meat if you'd rather have something more filling than dried food stuffs."

"If you're offering, I don't want to take from your supplies," Kevin chewed on his lower lip before stuffing the blanket back into the backpack, shouldering it. "Is it tough, being out on your own?"

"Not so bad, you're not really a target for bandits like compounds are," KyuJong said, leading Kevin away from the bush. But you learn real quick how to take care of yourself without anyone out here to hold your hand."

"I guess there's not much of a choice," Kevin followed after KyuJong, stumbling slightly on the uneven ground before getting used to the terrain. "You die if you can't. If the plague don't kill you first."

"I'd rather be taken out by bandits or a wild animal than die by the plague," KyuJong said, a hard edge to his voice. "It's a horrible way to die."

"Any way to die sounds horrible," Kevin said quietly. "Dying out here alone sounds…terrifying."

KyuJong stopped and turned, looking at Kevin with narrowed eyes. "You ever seen someone when the virus goes rampant? How it spreads over the skin and turns blood red, and you're in horrible agony for weeks until your veins explode? I'd rather die being mauled by a bear or shot or something. At least that would be quick. If it went rampant on me while I was out here alone, I'd rather be alone so people didn't hear me scream."

Kevin's lips thinned and he lifted his chin slightly, meeting KyuJong's eyes. "I saw my ma die from plague a couple years back. Dad and I didn't leave her to be alone…kept her as comfortable as we could."

"Would have been better to put her out of her misery," KyuJong replied, turning away and starting to walk again.

"Don't say that like you knew her!" Kevin stared after KyuJong. He stayed where he was for a long moment before continuing, head down. He didn't want to die out here alone, no matter what KyuJong said was better.

KyuJong didn't respond, finding the small clearing and dropping his pack in the dirt. He set a small fire in a tin can using bits of cotton to light and fueled by a hard paste in the bottom of the can. Holding a pan over the fire, he dropped small pieces of meat onto it. "I'm heading to a compound just south of Seoul. I can bring you there if you want. They've taken in people before."

"…I'd appreciate that," Kevin nodded after a moment, crouching down. He decided to go through his backpack and remember just what had been packed, hoping it was enough to take care of himself. "I've got a map, but I'm not…the best at navigating."

"It's fine, I know where I'm going," KyuJong replied, pushing at the pieces of meat with a stick. "I'll get you there and you can figure out what to do after that. They might need some more farm hands or you can go find somewhere else to stay if you want."

"Thanks," Kevin looked up at KyuJong. "How long have you been out here, it seems like you really know what you're doing."

"I lost count few months back," KyuJong shrugged at that. "Over a year now probably. I came out of a compound just like you. Had no idea what I was doing. You don't think you'll make it right now but you will if you're determined enough."

"Did you pick up on all this stuff on the road, or did you know it beforehand?" Kevin watched what KyuJong was doing. "I mean, I can fish, and tell what plants are safe to eat or not, but that's about it."

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," KyuJong sighed, spearing one of the pieces of meat and holding it out to him. "Just eat, you don't need to know my whole life story."

"Sorry." Kevin took the offering with a quiet thank you, blowing on the food to cool it a little. "I'm just really glad I'm not alone right now…There were others trying to get out, but then JiHae got shot and MinAh fell into the ravine…" He looked down, wiping at his eyes lightly.

"I don't know if it's going to get any better for you after all this," KyuJong said. "But sometimes it's just better to be alone out here. Don't have to rely on anyone for anything except yourself. I think it's better this way."

Kevin just shook his head, because he didn't agree with KyuJong at all. Even with the plague and the chance of dying any day, he would have preferred his friends and family beside him right then. Fighting back the burning in his eyes as he thought about everyone he'd left behind, he ate quietly. Maybe it would have been better for him to die in the village along with them.

It was a few minutes of quiet eating before KyuJong snuffed out the flamed and packed up his materials. "We've got a few hours of travel to get to, let's get going," he said, righting his backpack. "You going to be able to keep up?"

"I'll keep up," Kevin nodded, zipping up his backpack and slinging it back over his shoulder. He stood, dusting the dirt off his jeans the best he could. "Thanks…really."

"Thank me when you get there alive," KyuJong said, already heading out. "Until then, just stay quiet and try not to get in my way."

"…Okay," Kevin frowned. As thankful as he was for KyuJong letting him tag along, his new traveling companion didn't seem that friendly. He followed along after KyuJong, keeping quiet as promised. He didn't see how he'd be able to learn much if he couldn't talk, but there was little point to bringing that up.

After ten minutes of walking in silence, he asked, "Can I call you hyung?"

"Do you even know how old I am?" KyuJong replied, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "And I thought I said to stay quiet."

"Well, you look older than me," Kevin answered. "And even if you aren't, you know a lot more than me, so I should still be respectful."

"You can call me whatever you want," KyuJong said with a smirk. "Long as you stay quiet."

"I can't really call you much of anything if I'm quiet though," Kevin mumbled to himself before falling silent again. It was going to be a long day at this rate.

The rest of the day was quiet though, with an occasional question from Kevin. KyuJong humored him at first, answering if he felt like it. By the time they stopped for the night, KyuJong found somewhere for them to take shelter. A parking garage had toppled over, two cement blocks forming an open space they could crawl in to.

They made another meal of warmed up meat and bread, KyuJong building an actual fire for them. "It's going to take a few days to get to the compound," he said, sharpening a knife on a whetstone. "A week at most if we run into bad weather."

"Okay, that's not that bad," Kevin nodded, watching what KyuJong was doing curiously. "Are there always going to be places like this for us to hide in, like if we hit a storm?"

"Only if we're lucky," KyuJong said. "I haven't taken this route before so I don't know what we'll run into. But it's bad on the more traveled roads right now. Too many bandits."

"Oh," Kevin's gaze lowered. Bandits, he could go the rest of his life gladly without ever seeing another one. "Guess I'll be getting a crash course on outdoor survival," he tried to remain upbeat, pulling out a long thin cord from inside his backpack. "Improvised shelters and stuff."

KyuJong eyed him, continuing what he was doing as he wiped the blade with a cloth. "Yeah, you make do with what you have around you and try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Would you mind showing me how to set up camps that won't draw attention? I mean…I'd probably be sleeping under a bush again tonight if you hadn't found me," Kevin chuckled ruefully, trying to remember the knots his father had shown him years ago.

"Sleeping in a bush isn't that bad, I've slept in worse places," KyuJong said. "You just have to make sure you aren't visible from the outside. I wouldn't have seen you if your foot hadn't been sticking out."

"So bigger bush, next time," Kevin nodded. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I wish there was some way I could pay you back for this, but I don't have much on me…unless you don't know how to fish or avoid poisonous berries."

"Pay me back for what?" KyuJong raised an eyebrow at him. "We're going the same way, you're just following me. I know how to fish, but I don't really like fish and it's not worth it to try and scavenge for berries."

"Even if we're going the same way, you could have just left me there. So I'm saying thank you, for not." Kevin frowned at the snare that was quickly turning into more of a knot than anything. He undid the knot to try again.

"What are you even doing?" KyuJong raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trying to remember how to make a snare," Kevin flushed in embarrassment, carefully redoing the knot. "Dad tried to teach me some years ago, but it's been a long time…"

"So you going to try and catch a bear with that?" KyuJong asked in amusement.

Kevin blinked, looking up at KyuJong with wide eyes. "I was…hoping for something a little smaller, and less likely to break the rope and maul me."

"I may have an easier method of hunting than trying to figure out how a rope works," KyuJong said, patting the gun at his feet. "Not that I usually hunt though, I'm not a fan of skinning and field dressing animals."

"I guess that is easier," Kevin agreed. "I'm just not sure how many shots my pistol has in it, figure at least trying to set a snare would be better than starving. I don't want to be deadweight for however long we're together, I will hold my own."

"Well if you know how to use a snare, then by all means use it," KyuJong shrugged. "But you're only dead weight if you get me in the way of bandits or get me killed. Then you're really screwed."

"I'm not going to get you in trouble with bandits," Kevin's lips thinned and he looked back down at what he was doing. "I just mean…I want to be able to take care of myself. Even if I don't exactly know how yet."

"Then why are you trying to convince me you're useful?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head. "Remember what I said about staying quiet? I meant that as watch, listen, and learn. Because if I'm more focused on telling you how to do something, then I'm not paying attention to what's going on around us."

"I didn't mean— that's…" Kevin's shoulders slumped slightly. "…You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try not to bother you with too many questions."

"I just want to make sure we get where we need to go in one piece," KyuJong said. "But if you want, I can at least show you how to use that weapon you've got. That would be more useful than trying to remember how to tie a rope into knots."

Kevin finally perked up a little at that, looking up at KyuJong again. "I'd appreciate that a lot, hyung. I don't know much about guns, probably shoot myself in the foot instead of any animals."

"And then you would be a liability," KyuJong said. "This isn't a joke, so you need to take it very seriously. If you think you're going to shoot yourself in the foot, then you shouldn't even be handling a gun."

The younger man's lips thinned, and he turned back to his snare. "I'm just trying to lighten things up a little. This is a little scary for me. I know it's serious."

KyuJong looked away into the darkened forest outside their shelter. "I know it's scary," he said quietly after a while. "Sometimes I forget what it's like. I'm sorry if I'm not as... friendly as what you're used to. I've been alone for a while."

"It's okay. I understand," Kevin said. "If you don't mind me asking…why are you out here?"

"I do mind, actually," KyuJong replied tersely. "That isn't any of your business, so keep that in mind."

"Okay, sorry," Kevin winced at the tone. He fumbled with the knot his snare had become again before giving up. "I'll get some sleep then." Placing the snare aside, he tried to adjust the items in his backpack so it would be a more comfortable pillow, pulling out his blanket.

"I'll wake you when it's time to head out," KyuJong said, leaning up against the cement slab. He rested the shot gun on his lap, keeping a watchful eye on the area just outside of the shelter. There was no telling if the bandits that had attacked Kevin's compound weren't still out there somewhere, and KyuJong didn't want to be caught unaware.

********************************

Over the next couple days, Kevin and KyuJong traveled west towards Seoul, or what used to be Seoul. Kevin had no idea how KyuJong kept them on course; the surroundings hardly seemed to change from his point of view. They took dirt paths through forest and mountains, crossing narrow rivers and old country roads. Every now and then they came across abandoned villages or suburbs, the houses empty and falling apart. They never stayed in those places long, save for shelter at night. Too dangerous; scavengers likely hid in them.

By the third day of traveling together, Kevin had stopped bothering KyuJong with questions unless he really needed to or they'd stopped for a break, instead watching the older man and imitating him the best he could. The way he walked without breaking every single branch in his way, how he tested water sources, how he hunted. Even if he wasn't the friendliest person to talk to, Kevin admired him, because he knew so much.

"Those clouds don't look very promising," he commented lightly that afternoon as they walked. He'd looked up to see thunderclouds looming in the distance.

"We'll have to find shelter in a couple of hours," KyuJong said. "Good news is, we're not far from the compound. We'll reach it by tomorrow night. We made pretty good time."

"That's good," Kevin smiled in relief. Seeing the trees clearing gradually up ahead, he blinked. "Are we heading back into a town?"

"Yeah, this one's been empty for a while," KyuJong nodded, keeping himself in the lead. "Raiders cleaned it out already so there isn't much left."

Nodding, Kevin hurried to catch up; he was falling behind again. His whole body was sore after a couple nights sleeping on the ground, but he hoped it was something he'd get used to eventually.

As KyuJong had said, the town was abandoned. Almost. They were through to the third row of houses when Kevin heard something a street over, the sound of metal ringing. "What's that?"

"... Not sure, probably the wind catching something," KyuJong said, motioning for Kevin to stay close. "If I tell you to run though, just go, and don't look back."

"Okay…" Kevin tried not to walk so close he'd get in KyuJong's way, looking in the direction of the noise nervously.

He was so focused on the noise that when they hit the next intersection, he didn't even notice the group of bandits coming from the other direction.

KyuJong did notice though, pushing Kevin roughly towards the tree line. "Run!"

Staggering, Kevin didn't need to be told twice, bolting for the trees. Shouts went up behind them; they'd been spotted. Some of the bandits were on horseback, hooves echoing against concrete.

Ignoring KyuJong's order to not look back, Kevin couldn't help but look over his shoulder. One bandit had his gun out already, but it wasn't Kevin he was aiming for. "Look out!"

At the first gunshot, KyuJong winced, turning to return fire. The raider who had been aiming at them toppled off his horse to hit the ground. More gunshots went off over their heads, though it was coming from the tree line and not from the raiders.

Flinching at the gunfire, Kevin turned around quickly when he realized it was coming from two directions. Were they surrounded?

Another group was coming out of the treeline, but they didn't look like bandits. Some men were on horses, others on foot. Farther back in the trees, Kevin could see the shadow of something much larger.

"Get down!" One of the men lifted a gun, pointing in Kevin's direction. Kevin hit the ground just before the man fired, hitting one of the bandits about to put a round through Kevin's head.

Gunfire continued to ring out before the sound of the bandits horses retreated. Heart pounding, Kevin looked up to see a good amount of the bandits on the ground, the others escaping as they were out-gunned by the new arrivals.

KyuJong had got in a couple of shots himself, rounding on the new arrivals when the attackers had retreated. Just because they saved their life didn't mean they weren't bandits too. "Kevin, on your feet."

"Alright, no need to get excited you two," one of the new arrivals said, two pistols pointed at them. "We did just save your life."

"And how far do you really think you're going to get dripping blood all over the place," drawled one of the men on foot. Looking between them quickly, Kevin noticed that this one had a bow in his hand rather than a gun like the others. Then he registered what was said, standing and looking back at KyuJong with wide eyes. KyuJong's arm was bright red.

"Shut up KyuHyun," the man who'd told Kevin to get down said in a quiet voice, gun lowered. "Drop the gun, and we'll take care of that arm. Don't be stupid."

"It's not stupid to be wary of people out here," KyuJong said, trying to count how many there were. Unfortunately there were too many trees in the way.

"We've got you outnumbered friend, and we're not looking to do anything but help." Someone said, KyuJong couldn't even see where the voice was coming from. 

It was a tense moment before KyuJong finally lowered his gun, sagging forward a little. The shock was starting to wear off and his arm was throbbing. "We'll just be on our way, those bandits may be back."

"Eventually, but they're a bunch of cowards. Patient for you, RyeoWook," the man who seemed to be in charge tossed over his shoulder. "KyuHyun, see if our bandit friends left us anything useful."

The man with the bow and a quiver of arrows on his back strolled out from under the cover of trees to check the dead bodies. "Got a first-aid kit back there," he glanced at KyuJong and nodded back to where a horse-drawn caravan was emerging from the trees. Kevin looked from the group to KyuJong, not sure what to do.

"There's no need, I can take care of this myself," KyuJong said, keeping a watchful eye on them all.

A shorter man hopped down from the caravan, shaking his head. "Nonsense, we've got plenty of supplies and I bet you'll need stitches. Come on," he waved them over as he headed towards the back of the wagon.

"...Okay, but then we'll be gone right after this," KyuJong said, keeping Kevin nearby as he followed the one called RyeoWook.

"Suit yourself," the leader of the group shrugged and turned back to one of the men remaining. "Min, we need a clear path through town. Take HyungJoon with you."

"Sure thing boss," the one with the pistols said, holstering them. "Let's go Joon, keep up." Climbing onto a horse, the man started toward the town.

He was followed by an unhappy looking man, nudging his own horse into a trot to catch up. Kevin followed KyuJong and RyeoWook towards the back of the wagon, looking up at it curiously. He'd seen similar ones stop by the village every now and then, sometimes by tradesmen, other times by merchants.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check.

"Well, I'm RyeoWook, the two with the guns are JungMin and HyungJoon, the snarky one is KyuHyun and KiBum is around here somewhere," RyeoWook said, drawing back the canvas draws. "Boss man is YoungSaeng, this is his wagon, we just work for him. So who are you?"

Kevin had trouble keeping up with the names, nodding. "Uh…I'm Kevin, from Jangjeon, and this is KyuJong. We're heading towards Seoul." He looked at KyuJong's arm, brow furrowed worriedly. "That looks really bad."

KyuJong frowned at Kevin, not happy with these people knowing his name or anything about what they were doing. "It's fine. Not the first time I've been shot."

"It's not fine, you're kind of bleeding all over the place," RyeoWook said, patting a blanket covered seat inside the caravan. KyuJong sat down, looking at his arm. His whole sleeve was soaked through. RyeoWook used a knife to cut the sleeve off his shirt off above the wound, making a face at the wound. "That's pretty deep. Kevin right? Can you find KyuHyun and ask him to bring me a bottle of alcohol?"

"Uh, sure," Kevin nodded quickly. He turned to duck back around the side of the caravan, heading towards where the man with the bow was searching through the bandits' pockets.

Stepping around a tree, someone suddenly appeared right beside him. Kevin shouted in surprise, staggering backwards and tripping over a tree root.

The newcomer stumbled a little, but managed to stay standing. "Hey... are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm KiBum, are you one of the people who were being chased by the bandits?"

Blinking repeatedly at the stranger, Kevin nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm Kevin." He took the offered hand, standing again. "It's okay, I should have been paying more attention. Didn't see you standing there."

"Sorry... I was supposed to stay hidden but I got curious," KiBum said. "Where are you going? Is your friend okay?"

"He's…bleeding badly, I need to get some alcohol from that guy." Kevin pointed at KyuHyun, hurrying to get clear of the trees.

KyuHyun was showing his findings to YoungSaeng. "Weapons, some jewelry, a deck of cards. Clothes are too ratty to even bother with."

"Good enough," YoungSaeng nodded, picking up the bag KyuHyun had filled.

"Uh…KyuHyun?" Kevin tried when he got close enough. The man glanced back at him. "RyeoWook's asking for a bottle of alcohol."

"Oh fine," KyuHyun sighed, standing and heading back to the caravan.

"Are you allowed to be out here?" YoungSaeng was asking KiBum. "I'd rather not deal with your brother."

"If Joon has a problem, then he can yell at me again," KiBum said. "I'm not a child, and I wish he wouldn't treat me like one."

"Good luck with that," YoungSaeng slung the bag over his shoulder and headed back towards the caravan after KyuHyun. "We leave when he and JungMin get back."

"Where are you guys going?" Kevin asked KiBum, relieved that at least someone didn't seem to mind conversation.

"Not sure really," KiBum said, frowning a little. "I think we're going to a compound near Jincheon, but they don't tell me anything. Where were you going?"

"Somewhere south of Seoul," Kevin shrugged. "My compound was destroyed by bandits, so KyuJong offered to let me tag along to this other place that takes in people."

"Oh... I'm sorry," KiBum's shoulders slumped a little, not sure what to say to that. He perked up a little though. "Hey, maybe you could stay with us? I'm sure YoungSaeng could use you somewhere."

"…Stay with you?" Kevin blinked, surprised at the offer. "What do you guys even do? Seems you've got a lot of people here."

"We're... protection? I guess you could say that," KiBum said. "We escort merchants to compounds or settlers. YoungSaeng trains everyone, this was his grandfather's caravan before the plague hit. They were acrobats or something."

"Oh," Kevin took that in. He didn't really have anywhere to go, and KiBum and RyeoWook at least seemed friendly. "…You think he'd want to hire me? I'm kind of new to this whole traveling thing…never left the compound before a few days ago."

"It's really fun," KiBum said, grinning at him. "You get to see the whole country and meet all kinds of people. I mean, if you don't have anywhere to go, YoungSaeng will help. He's that kind of person."

"…Okay," Kevin returned KiBum's smile after a moment. "I'll ask him." KyuJong would probably be glad not to have to travel with him anymore. Reminded, he glanced towards the back of the wagon, brow furrowed in concern. "I hope KyuJong hyung's okay…"

"RyeoWook's good at what he does," KiBum said. "But we can go see...?" He was cut off by loud cursing coming from the direction of the caravan. "Or... we can stay here."

Kevin's eyes widened. "That really didn't sound good." He hurried in the direction of the noise.

KyuHyun was leaning against a tree, well out of the way. "I'd stay back if I were you," he snorted when he saw Kevin leaning around the side of the wagon in worry.

"KyuHyun, I need your help please!" RyeoWook called from inside the wagon. "I need you to hold him down!"

"Wow, it must be really bad," KiBum said, coming up behind Kevin. "You want something to eat or anything? This might take a while."

"Why's it so bad?" Kevin looked alarmed.

"Cause we don't have much to dull the pain," KyuHyun answered, climbing into the back of the wagon. "Yah, if you punch me RyeoWook'll break out the larger needles."

Kevin watched where he'd gone with wide eyes before exhaling and giving KiBum a tense smile. "Uh…sure. Could we get something for KyuJong when he's all stitched up too?"

"Of course, there's plenty of food," KiBum said. "Let's go find where YoungSaeng's gone to. JungMin and HyungJoon should be back by now."

"Okay," Kevin nodded, following KiBum. The other man was right; back by the tree line, YoungSaeng was talking to JungMin and HyungJoon. Kevin only knew which was which because HyungJoon looked almost identical to KiBum.

Shuffling from foot to foot, HyungJoon looked up and spotted them. "KiBum, you were supposed to stay back," he frowned at his brother.

"I'm not a baby Joon," KiBum said. "Everything's fine now, right? I don't need to hide anymore, the bandits are gone."

"For now." HyungJoon eyed Kevin, and the younger man was a little taken aback by the open hostility in the older brothers' eyes.

"We're not moving until RyeoWook says so," YoungSaeng either didn't notice or ignored what was going on. "In the meantime, let's eat."

"I don't know how long we can stay here Saeng, if those raiders regroup they could come back," JungMin said. "I really think we need to get moving soon."

"Okay, you want to help me with food Kevin?" KiBum asked, ignoring his brother.

"Sure," Kevin nodded.

"We move when RyeoWook's ready," YoungSaeng replied to JungMin, unconcerned. "Shouldn't be long, he's got KyuHyun in there."

"Okay, you're the boss," JungMin said, arms crossed. "Joon and I will keep a perimeter then."

"Good," YoungSaeng nodded. "Keep me posted." He looked Kevin up and down before turning to head up into the caravan.

Inside, he raised an eyebrow at KyuHyun pinning KyuJong's upper body down. "Well?"

"I'm almost done," RyeoWook said, bent over KyuJong's arm. "He's not doing that bad considering.... and done, give him some more vodka KyuHyun," he said, snipping the twine and sitting back. "You'll be fine in a week, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"We?" KyuJong was trying to sit up, unsuccessfully. "I'm leaving, where's my pack?"

"What's the hurry?" YoungSaeng sat down on a crate. "We're heading across town, direction Jincheon. Hitch a ride, you're not going anywhere fast like that."

"Here, you'll feel less grouchy," KyuHyun leaned back and let KyuJong go, before nudging his shoulder with the vodka bottle.

"I'm heading to Seoul, it's in the other direction," KyuJong said, though he accepted the bottle and took a drink. "Thank you, for the help and the offer though. I just can't stay."

"Suit yourself. You're free to stick around till we're clear of this town at least," YoungSaeng shrugged. "Those bandits won't be friendly if they see you again."

"That's an understatement," KyuHyun snorted, adjusting where his quiver was resting.

"I'll worry about them," KyuJong said. "But the kid, I think he would be better off sticking with you until the next town at least. I don't think I'll be able to keep him safe and he's been through enough."

"What the kid does is up to him," YoungSaeng replied. "Your pack's by the front," he nodded in that direction. "We're going to head out, stay in here however long you want. KyuHyun, get out there and round up the others."

"Can't sit down for two minutes," KyuHyun grumbled, climbing back to his head and hopping out the back of the wagon.

"Well, I think you should stay until you're healed at least," RyeoWook said, cleaning off his tools. "The smell of an open wound at least is going to attract predators, and it's not like you'll be getting anywhere quickly."

KyuJong didn't reply, looking away as RyeoWook finished putting his things away before hopping out of the caravan. "A couple days," he said, looking at YoungSaeng. "I'll stay a couple days, make sure Kevin's alright at least."

"Welcome on board," the flicker of a smirk appeared on YoungSaeng's lips. "KyuJong, I believe your name was?"

"Yeah," KyuJong nodded. "And you're YoungSaeng? I take it you're the one in charge of... whatever this is. Are you merchants?"

"Merchants, escort service, all of the above," YoungSaeng replied. "We go wherever the trade's good. Yourself?"

"Just a traveler," KyuJong said, shrugging a little. "I've been on my own for a while, do odd jobs for food and supplies."

"Rare to see folk out here by themselves," YoungSaeng mused, chin in one hand.

"Yeah," KyuJong's lip quirked sadly and he looked towards the canvas flap. "Not safe to be alone, no one trusts you. Especially the big compounds, like the one in Busan. You ever been there? They don't like strangers at all."

"Yessir," YoungSaeng snorted. "They'd soon as shoot first, ask questions later, but that's the attitude these days. If it's not safe alone, then why keep alone? No shortage of groups to latch onto."

"Most of those end up being bandits and thieves," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "I don't want no part of that. I'd rather just be by myself. At least I know I can take care of myself and no one's going to run out on me."

YoungSaeng nodded, then glanced towards the front of the caravan as it creaked and started to move. "I'll be out in the front if you have any questions. Oh, and if you touch anything in here, I'll know."

"Wasn't planning on it, but good to know," KyuJong said, making himself comfortable. "Thank you, by the way. For helping out back there. You didn't have to, but it was nice of you."

"Just being neighborly to a fellow traveler," YoungSaeng snorted, standing. "Besides, you and your kid were kind of in our way, it was either that or run you all over."

KyuJong had to chuckle at that. "Right, wouldn't want to break a wheel on one of us or something."

"Damn right, you ever have to change one of those things?" YoungSaeng smirked, turning to head out to the front of the caravan.

The tarp moved before he got there, Kevin poking his head in. "KyuJong hyung? We've got food." YoungSaeng slipped around the younger man, disappearing.

"... Thanks," KyuJong nodded, motioning him closer. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, stepping in. He wobbled a little as the caravan moved, making his way over to kneel down beside KyuJong. "They're pretty nice." He held out the offering of meat, rice and kimchi, in a small ceramic bowl. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts, but it'll be fine," KyuJong said, setting the bowl in his lap. "I talked to YoungSaeng, their leader, he says you can stay on with them as long as you want. I'm sure they'll have you doing some jobs here and there until you find a compound or something."

Blinking, Kevin nodded and looked down. "Yeah, KiBum said they'd let me stay too. Well…it's not as if I had anywhere to go. Are you staying? At least until your arm's healed?"

"I'll stay a couple of days, just to make sure my arm doesn't get infected," KyuJong said, picking at the food. "But I'm not staying long."

"Okay," Kevin looked sad. "Thanks for looking after me, hyung. It really means a lot."

"Don't need to thank me," KyuJong replied, glancing briefly up at him. "Just... take care of yourself. I don't want to find you under a bush somewhere again."

Kevin chuckled quietly. "I'll do my best…you be careful too." He looked down at his hands before standing, wobbling a little. "I should go talk to YoungSaeng about staying with them…unless you want company?"

"Not really, but thanks," KyuJong said, focusing on his food.

"Okay, I'll be back later then," Kevin smiled slightly at the older man before turning to get out of the caravan. He wasn't yet sure of the offer to stay with the merchants, but truthfully he hadn't been looking forward to trying to fit into a new compound. If he was welcome here, well, it was a start.

************************************

They'd cleared the abandoned town within the afternoon, and settled out in the forest for the night. That night, Kevin felt his spirits lift for the first time since leaving the compound. They'd sat around a campfire and just talked, or rather the merchants talked and Kevin listened. YoungSaeng told him before they turned in for the night that he'd be put to work soon, once he was used to how the caravan worked.

The following day, they rolled up to a tiny compound by a river. YoungSaeng hopped out of the driver's bench and strolled to meet the guards standing by the entrance. "What're we doing here?" Kevin asked KiBum, up on the wagon since he didn't have a horse like most of them did.

"Trading for supplies," KiBum said. "We were running low on food and stuff, and now with two more people to feed we need a lot more. This is a really nice compound though, we've been here a few times before. They have an amazing waterfall, fresh spring water. They're really lucky to have that so they're not drinking bad water like some others."

"A waterfall?" Kevin's eyes lit up at that. He'd never seen a waterfall before. "Is it nearby?" He tried to listen for the sound of rushing water, but all he could hear was the horses.

"Yeah, it's just beyond the wall, on the south side," KiBum nodded. "It's really nice. You want to go see it?"

"Can we?" Kevin asked, perking up. "I've never seen one before, we had a brooke back at my compound but nothing like a waterfall."

"Of course, once we get past the gates I'll take you," KiBum said. "We'll be here for hours so we can take our time."

"Okay," Kevin grinned. He glanced back to the gate, seeing YoungSaeng heading back to them as the guards opened the gates to the compound.

"Let's get a move on," YoungSaeng hopped back up onto the wagon beside Kevin, the younger man handing the reins back.

They headed into the compound, Kevin looking around. In many ways it resembled his own home; modern and traditional houses mixed together, some in various states of repair. Some villagers walked by with buckets of water suspended from wooden poles over their shoulders.

They followed a path into the main square, a villager directing them to where they could set up shop.

"KiBum," HyungJoon pulled up beside his brother, keeping an eye on the villagers. "Stay with the caravan while we're working, okay?"

"What? Why?" KiBum deflated a little. "Why do I always have to stay with the caravan, why can't I look around?"

"Because we know next to nothing about these people," HyungJoon frowned at KiBum. "I don't want to be worrying about you off somewhere that's not safe."

"I'll be fine HyungJoon, I'll be with Kevin," KiBum said. "We've been here before, these people are nice!"

"Joon, let's go," JungMin was a little ways away, his horse stamping his foot impatiently as if to emphasize the point.

"They're nice for now," HyungJoon scowled, looking at JungMin. "I'll be right there! I mean it KiBum, stay here," he gave his brother a pointed look before wheeling his horse around to follow JungMin.

"Your brother seems very overprotective," Kevin blinked.

"Yeah," KiBum grumbled. "You ever ridden a horse before Kevin?" he asked, glancing at the other.

"Uh, a couple times?" Kevin replied, looking around before meeting KiBum's eyes.

Maneuvering his horse closer, KiBum held out his hand. "Come on, it's much better to ride a horse then sit in the stuffy old caravan. No offense Saeng."

"None taken," YoungSaeng replied, tying up the horse reins. "KyuHyun put down the book and help me set up," he called back into the caravan.

Kevin smiled widely, ignoring KyuHyun's protests as he stood up and took KiBum's hand. With KiBum's help he hoisted himself up onto the horse behind the other man.

"Am I going to get into hell from your brother, KiBum?" YoungSaeng asked, pulling a box out from underneath the caravan's tarp.

"Why would you? I'm just going to show Kevin how to ride a horse," KiBum said, a picture of wide eyed innocence. "If the horse gets spooked on us and takes off, how is that your fault?"

"I think he's been spending too much time with KyuHyun," RyeoWook said, climbing out of the back of the caravan with KyuJong behind him.

"I've taught him well," KyuHyun drawled, pushing out a second box. He yelped when YoungSaeng opened up his box and hit him on the head with the wooden board.

"Should I be holding on?" Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around KiBum's waist.

"Yeah, don't let go," KiBum said, turning his horse around. He glanced around first to make sure his brother wasn't watching before taking off, leaving the caravan behind. With so many people in the streets he couldn't give his horse his head to run but they went at a nice canter towards the river. The waterfall itself wasn't overly impressive, only a few feet at most as the water from the spring fell into the pond below, but it was the only waterfall KiBum had ever seen in his life. "See? And the water tastes the best here," he said, letting Kevin down off the horse first before dismounting.

Kevin didn't seem to care it was only a few feet high, eyes wide. "Wow," he smiled widely, walking as close as he dared to the edge to look down. "That's amazing. Are there lots of waterfalls around?"

"Maybe, if there are I haven't seen 'em," KiBum shrugged. "I hope to find more one day. They're great places to put villages and compounds. If you secure one well enough, you can keep all the bandits and stuff out without having to worry where you're going to get clean water."

"And a food source, if there's fish," Kevin chuckled, crouching down. He watched the waterfall, finding the soft rushing noise soothing. "Have you and your brother been out here very long?"

"Long as I can remember," KiBum said, sitting down next to him. "My brother and I lost our parents in a fire. I don't really remember what happened and he doesn't talk about it. He pretty much raised me since I was a kid."

"Oh," Kevin saddened. "I'm sorry about your parents." He could sort of understand HyungJoon's protectiveness, hearing that. "At least you've got each other."

"He's... _all_ I have," KiBum said, his expression twisted bitterly. "He doesn't let me have friends, doesn't want me even near other people. It's so frustrating sometimes. The only reason we're a part of YoungSaeng's crew is cause I said I was going to run away from him if we kept spending all our time with each other. I wanted to talk to people you know?"

Kevin nodded slowly in understanding. "I would too," he smiled sadly at KiBum. "At least the rest of them seem nice enough, so you've got friends now, right? Me too, I'll be your friend."

"Don't let him hear you say that," KiBum said, though he smiled at Kevin. "I don't count the others as friends, he doesn't even like it when I talk to them. He's always hovering around me."

Chuckling quietly, Kevin shook his head. "I've noticed. I'm not scared of him though. And I'm kinda envious…I'm an only child. Would have liked a brother or sister, growing up."

"Yeah, and I'd rather be an only child some days," KiBum said. "Did you like living in a compound?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "I mean, it had it's downsides, like never seeing much of the outside world aside from a few traveling merchants, but…it was my world. Even after the plague took mom away, there were a few other motherly figures in the compound, and even if I didn't have siblings there were always some younger kids around."

KiBum's eyes dimmed a little and he looked away, his expression troubled. "I hate the plague. I hate what it's done to our country, the world. HyungJoon told me once about how everyone lived in cities, and were nice to each other. There was no fighting over food, there was always enough for everyone. Then this stupid plague happened. It's destroyed everything. I bet you've never seen the ocean huh? A lot of people haven't."

"Never seen much of anything before some days ago," Kevin replied quietly, looking at KiBum. "According to the older folk in my compound, a lot of people back home used to be very religious, but after the plague most of them stopped believing. Too many people dying." He looked back out to the waterfall. "That's just the way it is though, isn't it? Gotta make the best of what time you have." He chuckled softly. "Maybe I'll add seeing the ocean to my bucket list, that would be nice."

"It's stupid," KiBum said, closing his eyes. "If the plague doesn't get you, you have to worry about getting shot at for a piece of bread. Shouldn't be like that."

"It is though, that's why everyone's so cautious all the time," Kevin replied. "You're lucky to have someone looking after you like that, even if he's a little mean about it."

"I guess," KiBum sighed, hugging his knees to his chest.

Glancing at KiBum beside him, Kevin smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around KiBum's shoulders. "Thanks for showing me this place. It's nice and relaxing."

KiBum visibly flinched when Kevin touched him, scrambling up to his feet. "Yeah... uh... you're welcome," he said, taking a step back. "Maybe we should get back. Before my brother has to come looking for me."

Blinking repeatedly in surprise, Kevin slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "Uh…sure. Everything okay?"

"Course, why would anything be wrong?" KiBum said, trying to act nonchalantly as he went back to where the horse was grazing nearby. "You want to walk back?"

"Okay," Kevin replied, a little hurt because it was obvious something was wrong, but KiBum wasn't saying anything. Messing up his hair with one hand, he slowly followed KiBum back to the horse. "Maybe they'll be done with supplies by the time we get back."

"Maybe," KiBum said,taking the horse by the reins and starting back towards where the caravan was.

Kevin's shoulders slumped slightly as he watched KiBum's back. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, following after KiBum towards where he presumed the main streets were.

It wasn't long after Kevin and KiBum had left that those still at the caravan put it out of their minds that the two had gone. Unintentionally of course, but they went about their usual business, not giving it another thought. All except for KyuJong, who with his injury was still ordered to sit and not do much by the resident medic.

Sitting on the back gate of the caravan, KyuJong got a rare glimpse of how people interacted with each other when they weren't aware others were watching. It had been such a long time since he had been around other people that he forgot how social dynamics worked, though he found the whole thing fairly amusing.

"KyuHyun, you're supposed to be helping me!" RyeoWook had set up a small table nearby the cookfire YoungSaeng had put together. Busy chopping vegetables, RyeoWook didn't even look to see where the other man had gone to, he already had a pretty good idea. "I swear I'm going to use your books as kindling if you don't get out here and help me."

"Help with _what_?" KyuHyun was sitting on a crate inside the caravan, book open in his lap. "I don't cook, and you always nitpick when I try. Don't you know what book this is? Are you really comparing Alex Cornell to firewood? It's so hard to find anyone who appreciates true knowledge these days," KyuHyun complained at KyuJong.

"Most people would rather be able to eat," KyuJong said, shrugging a little. "I don't think I've seen a book myself in years."

"The least you could do is get me some water KyuHyun," RyeoWook said, coming to the canvas flap and pointing a knife at him. "Help out for once."

"Can't I finish the chapter?" KyuHyun protested.

"KyuHyun if you don't help him I'm taking one of your arrows and shoving it up your ass," YoungSaeng called back at them from where he was trading with villagers.

"Fine," KyuHyun grumbled, putting his book down and standing.

"You have no right to complain, you haven't done anything since we got here," RyeoWook said. "What exactly _do_ you do around here anyway?"

"I am the bearer of knowledge among all you uneducated peasants," KyuHyun said, sniffing as he hopped out of the caravan. "World traveler and book collector."

"Because that's so useful," RyeoWook made a face at him. "Are you calling me an uneducated peasant?"

"No, you know how to read," KyuHyun grinned. "Unlike some person."

"I dare you to say that to his face," YoungSaeng glanced back at them. "I don't see that water, KyuHyun."

"I'm going!" KyuHyun groaned, shuffling off.

"One of these days JungMin is going to pop his head right off," RyeoWook said, shaking his head.

"You'll want front row seats to that," YoungSaeng smirked. He finished off what he was doing and headed back to the caravan to deposit a few bags inside. "How's the patient?"

"I feel useless," KyuJong said with a sigh. "I'd like to be able to help out in some way."

"You can help when you're healed," RyeoWook said from where he was set up at the table. "Until then you can relax. You really don't want me to stitch you up again."

"...Yeah, cause it was so fun the first time," KyuJong replied, shaking his head. "There isn't anything I can do to help? I still have one good arm," he said, looking to YoungSaeng.

"Unless you want to hide all KyuHyun's books on him, we can handle it," YoungSaeng replied, straightening and looking at KyuJong. "We're not so desperate to put a guy with one arm to work. Let's not piss off RyeoWook."

KyuJong chuckled a little at that. "No, I don't make it a habit of pissing people off who brandish knives and cook my food. I'll just have to pay you back for your generosity."

"I told you, don't break your brain over it," YoungSaeng smirked. "One traveller looking out for another. Don't find many decent people out on the road as it is."

"No, and even those that start out nice can gut you like a fish while you sleep," KyuJong said. "Not that I think that's going to happen here. I don't think I've ever felt this welcome anywhere."

"We're a tight bunch," YoungSaeng glanced towards where KyuHyun was lugging back the water. "Even if some of us can't read and others can't keep their mouths shut, everyone's welcome. So are you."

"Aren't you afraid one of these times you pick up a traveler, they're going to harm someone?" KyuJong asked, watching YoungSaeng. "You know nothing about me, but you let me sit in here unattended. I could do anything to you."

"You underestimate me, and my crew." YoungSaeng smirked. "There are plenty of reasons to be afraid. We acknowledge them, but we don't let them have power over us."

"I wish more people were like you and your crew then," KyuJong said. "Maybe if people were less afraid then we wouldn't be living like this. Scraping by before the plague takes us, not trusting each other... this isn't a way to live."

"It isn't," YoungSaeng glanced back down, meeting KyuJong's eyes. "The plague is what it is, and makes every moment a precious gift. I have better things to do with that time than live in fear. Are you afraid, KyuJong?"

"I am," KyuJong admitted, his eyes lowering. "I can admit that. I'm afraid of dying alone, even if I would rather be by myself right now. Does that seem silly to you?"

"No." YoungSaeng sat down next to KyuJong, watching KyuHyun sneak pieces of food while RyeoWook wasn't looking. "What seems silly is staying alone and refusing offers of help if that's what you're afraid of. That isn't a way to live either."

KyuJong was quiet for a moment at that, his brow furrowed in thought. "How long has your crew been with you?" he asked finally. "What would you do if you lost one of them?"

"I already have lost one of them. Two, three…this crew is relatively new. JungMin's been with me the longest, just about two years now. Have you seen the dusty old guitar in the back of the caravan?" YoungSaeng chuckled quietly. "It's owner made me swear not to sell it just before plague took him. Not that I know how to play it, and it's probably horribly out of tune."

"And you'll just hold onto that reminder of him?" KyuJong frowned at that. "I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?" YoungSaeng glanced at KyuJong. "Do I really want to remember him as a blood-covered corpse? That would be an insult to his memory. I remember him as the guy who would play his guitar every night by the fire, and we'd sing along just to cover up the fact he had a crappy singing voice."

"Are you really not afraid of dying?" KyuJong asked quietly, looking back up at YoungSaeng. "You could wake up tomorrow with the sores... would you be afraid then?"

"If I wake up with the sores, I'll deal with it then," YoungSaeng snorted. "I know they're coming one day, and I'll be ready for them when they do. And I'll give RyeoWook elaborate instructions on what my last meal will be, splurge on the finest drinks, and set a course for the East Sea. Sounds fantastic, doesn't it?"

"It does," KyuJong quirked a smile at that. "I envy that kind of thinking."

"It's not that far out of reach," YoungSaeng shrugged, then hopped off the caravan. JungMin and HyungJoon had reappeared. "And?" he called. "Are we stocked up?"

"We should be able to survive another week," JungMin snorted, dropping a bag of rice at his feet. "We had to trade some munitions though, bandits are getting worse out here."

"Really, I didn't notice," YoungSaeng drawled, walking out to meet them. "The list, Joon," he held out his hand as the other man dismounted from his horse.

HyungJoon held it out, eyes searching the group. "Where's KiBum?"

YoungSaeng blinked. "He took off a while ago, showing Kevin how to ride a horse."

"What?" HyungJoon's eyes widened. "Where did he go? How long has he been gone? Why did you let him go?" he demanded, scowling.

"I'm not his babysitter Joon, I've told you that before," YoungSaeng folded his arms across his chest.

"... I forgot he was even gone," RyeoWook said, looking up. "I thought they would have been back by now?"

"KiBum's old enough to take care of himself," JungMin said. "Seriously HyungJoon, I don't think anything's going to happen to him while we're still inside the walls."

"Says you, you don't know him at all," HyungJoon scowled at JungMin, stepping away and looking around as if KiBum was going to appear any second. The older brother was quickly becoming erratic. "If he's not back in three minutes I'm going to look for him, I agreed to join you because he'd be looked after!"

"We know him well enough, you've got the kid on too short of a leash," JungMin rolled his eyes.

"I think I heard something about a waterfall," KyuJong said, peeking out from the canvas flap on the caravan.

"The waterfall?" HyungJoon looked back at KyuJong, lips thinned. "I know where that is," he turned back to his horse.

"Not three minutes yet, give him time to head back," YoungSaeng sighed.

"He's fine HyungJoon, look," JungMin pointed a ways down the path, seeing KiBum and Kevin leading the horse. "He's right there."

HyungJoon looked around quickly, spotting his brother. His expression filled with relief before it was replaced by irritation. "KiBum! Where were you?" he demanded when the other two were closer. "I said to stay with the caravan!"

"I wanted to show Kevin the waterfall," KiBum replied, looking sullen as they approached. "It's not like anything was going to happen, we're still in the walls. And see? We got back just fine."

"And what if something had happened?" HyungJoon folded his arms across his chest, scowling. "No one would know where you are, or be able to help! Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Because you're being ridiculous!" KiBum replied, throwing his hand up in exasperation. "I'm not six years old anymore, I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not being ridiculous! How is trying to look after my little brother ridiculous?" HyungJoon snapped. "I don't care if you're not six anymore, you're still my brother."

"Then treat me like your _brother_ and trust me enough to be out of your line of sight," KiBum retorted, brushing past him with the horse still in tow. "You can't protect me all the time."

HyungJoon stood there stiffly for a long moment, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Finally he grabbed the reins of his own horse and stomped off in the opposite direction.

Kevin looked between the two brothers, a little unnerved. "Kevin, go help RyeoWook for a bit," YoungSaeng pointed towards the chef. "You can cook?"

"Uh…yes sir," Kevin ducked his head and hurried to help.

"Sometimes I really question your policy of taking in anyone who wants to stay Saeng," JungMin said when the brothers were out of earshot. "We spend more time keeping the little brother out of harm's way than anything."

"Nothing's keeping you here if you disagree with what I do, Min." YoungSaeng turned to tie up a long cord of rope that had been pulled out of one of the boxes. "Joon'll cut the apron strings eventually. He'll have to."

"That going to be before or after he puts the rest of us in harm's way?" JungMin said, leaning up against the side of the caravan. "And why would I want to go elsewhere? The pay's good and I get to see your cheery face day in and day out," he chuckled.

"That would depend on the brothers, not us." Tying off the rope deftly, YoungSaeng smirked and tossed the bundle at the younger man. "If you've got time to flirt, you've got time to help me load up. We leave after we've eaten."

"Always have time to flirt," JungMin snorted, catching the bundle and slinging it over his shoulder. "Maybe you should try it one day, my bedroll's always open," he said, wandering off towards one of the pack horses.

"He seems like an interesting character..." KyuJong said when JungMin had gone, looking at YoungSaeng. "Was he being serious?"

"That would depend on what you consider serious," YoungSaeng chuckled, finishing cleaning up the supplies. "Does it bother you?"

"If it did, would you kick me out?" KyuJong replied. "I just... want to know if I should be worried about him picking the wrong blankets in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't worry about that. He keeps to his own bedroll. And I wouldn't kick you out, long as you keep your opinion and tongue civil," YoungSaeng answered, straightening and looking at KyuJong.

KyuJong glanced away towards where JungMin had gone for a moment before looking back at YoungSaeng again. "... Have you ever... I mean... I don't want to presume anything but... would you?"

"And why do my personal preferences interest you so much?" YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"It doesn't," KyuJong said quickly, shaking his head. "I guess I just want to know more about the people I'm traveling a little bit with... and the way you two get on it seemed like you two were I don't know and I guess I was just curious if you two were..." he stammered, trailing off as he felt his face heating up and had to look away.

"If we are together?" YoungSaeng looked amused at the stammering. "We're just good friends. I'm pretty sure any more than that and we'd kill each other within a month."

"Okay, then.. okay," KyuJong said, shifting a bit awkwardly.

"Dammit KyuHyun, those were supposed to go in the stew," RyeoWook huffed. "You're not getting dinner now, you get to starve."

"I just had a couple!" KyuHyun protested.

YoungSaeng looked at KyuJong for a long moment before turning around to see what the commotion was. "KyuHyun, stop stealing food. Go help JungMin if you can't behave yourself."

"So he can yell at me too?" the younger man glanced towards where the redhead had gone.

"You bring it on yourself. How's it coming, RyeoWook?"

"If KyuHyun stops eating all the ingredients, it'll just be a few minutes," RyeoWook said, swatting KyuHyun out of the way.

"Go pack, KyuHyun." YoungSaeng ordered. The other man headed off reluctantly. "There, he's out of your hair for a while. Don't starve him though, he'll just get whinier."

"I don't think that's even possible," RyeoWook said, shaking his head. He glanced around briefly before looking at YoungSaeng. "I think JungMin's right about Joon though.... the brothers could be a liability."

"And would you rather kick them out?" YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't say that," RyeoWook said, lips pursed a little. "I'm just telling you my concerns Saeng."

"I know. We'll keep an eye on them. But their problems are their own for now." YoungSaeng glanced towards where KiBum had headed off. "If they can't be open with us, there's little we can do to help right now."

"Wish there was something more though," RyeoWook said, sighing a little. "I'll go find Joon and tell him food's ready. Hopefully he won't bite my head off."

"If he does, bite back," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose.

******************

After a few days and a few more stops at small compounds that dotted the countryside, KyuJong was beginning to feel better. His arm wasn't completely usable but he could help out with a few things around the camp. The more time he spent with the group, the more uncomfortable he became. It wasn't that he didn't get on with them, but he was getting to know them, and actually liked spending time with some of them.

That wasn't something he had intended and couldn't afford to feel that way. It was close to two weeks since he and Kevin had been saved by YoungSaeng and his men that he felt it was time to sit down with the leader of the caravan. Dinner had been served and a nice fire was going, the evening quiet.

"Saeng, I think it's time we talk," KyuJong said, sitting down next to him, the others a bit of a distance away.

"We aren't talking now?" YoungSaeng had finished eating and was busy cleaning his double-barreled gun, humming to himself. He wasn't looking up at KyuJong, a little distracted. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking the past couple of days, and I think it's time for me to move on," KyuJong said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I think Kevin's going to stay with you all, he and KiBum are getting on okay... but I told you from the beginning I wouldn't stay long."

Glancing up at him, YoungSaeng placed the gun down after a moment. "If you're set on leaving, I'm not going to stop you. But you _are_ welcome here, if you want to stay longer or even join my crew."

"And I appreciate that, but I think I'm better off being by myself," KyuJong said. "I'll stay until we get to the next compound at least, but I just wanted to thank you for everything. I'm... glad we met."

"I'm glad too," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching him. "Can I ask why you feel you have to be alone?"

KyuJong's expression dimmed, watching the fire at their feet. "I was traveling with someone, it was just the two of us for so long, and then I lost them... I've been alone ever since. Even being around other people, I feel so empty. I'd rather be sad and alone than sad with others."

YoungSaeng was silent for a long moment, turning his gaze to the fire as well. "Do you want to be happy again one day?"

"One day," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "But how happy can anyone really be?"

"As happy as they want." YoungSaeng watched the crackling flames. "I'm sure KyuHyun could rant forever about human resilience, or whatever he's picked up from those books of his, but I'm no scholar. All I know is what I see, and I see that people will always find a way to be happy."

"Feels so pointless sometimes though," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "I want to be happy, but I don't know if I ever will be again. I try not to think about it."

YoungSaeng sighed softly. "Well..I hope you find what makes you happy." He nudged KyuJong's arm lightly, lips quirked at the younger man. "And if we ever cross paths again, you're welcome at our campfire."

"I look forward to it," KyuJong said, letting himself smile a little. "Like I said, I'll stay with you until we get to the compound, then once I get stocked up again I'll go my own way." He glanced over to where Kevin was talking with KiBum. "I'm not going to tell the kid I'm leaving... could you not say anything to him until after I'm gone?"

"That's not a good way to go," YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow. "You won't be leaving any pleasant thoughts like that."

"He's kind of attached to me, and I know if I tell him I'm going he's going to want me to stay or something," KyuJong said. "It's just easier this way."

"Easier for who?" YoungSaeng mused, picking up his gun again. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks," KyuJong gave a nod as he stood back up. For a moment, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but turned and walked away.

"I don't know what to make of that guy," JungMin, who had been sitting nearby and trying not to eavesdrop, said quietly, looking up at YoungSaeng. "I woke up in the middle of the night last night and he was hovering over me, looked spooked and ran away before I could ask him what was up."

"Maybe he was scared by your snoring," YoungSaeng snorted, glancing at JungMin. "He's been alone for a long time. How many people have we run into alone on the road, and how normal have they been?"

"I didn't say he wasn't normal, I said I didn't know what to make of him," JungMin said, stretching out his legs. "And I don't snore, HyungJoon snores, not me."

"I'd hoped he'd want to stick around longer, but oh well," YoungSaeng shrugged, focusing on what he was doing. "He's going to break the kid's heart though."

"Yeah, and he's been through hell as it is," JungMin nodded. "Kind of how it is out here though, better he learns that now than later."

"Thank you for reminding me why I've never tried to take in any kids before," YoungSaeng snorted, glancing at JungMin with a smirk. "You'd probably have them in tears talking like that."

"I'm a realist Saeng," JungMin looked back up at him, grinning. "If the sheltered compound kids can't handle it then they shouldn't leave home. No sense in babying them."

"That would be fantastic, except some of them don't have a choice," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "Speaking of babying, take HyungJoon with you next time you hunt, before he glares a hole in the back of the kid's head." He could see HyungJoon easily from his seat, sitting by himself on the other side of the campfire. The older brother seemed to be busy stitching up a spare shirt, but he was keeping a careful eye on KiBum and Kevin.

"You want me to bring him back with me?" JungMin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or should we be unfortunate enough to get separated."

"As tempting as that is some days, no, bring him back with you," YoungSaeng replied. "He's handy to have around, when he's not bubble-wrapping KiBum. Try to get along with him; the fact that even KyuJong's interacting more than he is bothers me."

"I'll see what I can do to get him to loosen up," JungMin said. "No one can resist my charms."

"Just don't ditch him somewhere," YoungSaeng smirked. "And while you're busy dealing with him, I'll have an excuse to put KyuHyun to work for once."

"Good luck with that," JungMin said, shaking his head. "May I ask as to what you're going to do with him?"

"Get him to show Kevin how to use a bow and knife. I want him trained on whatever we have in case he can't reach a gun. If he can't deal with that, he gets to care for the horses," YoungSaeng snorted. "And try not get kicked this time. Any other suggestions?"

"Unless you plan on helping him with his attitude problem, I have no suggestions," JungMin said. "But if he doesn't start helping out, I may just string him up by his bow."

"He helps out, just not when you're around," YoungSaeng laughed quietly. "You scare him, Min."

"I'm not seeing a downside there," JungMin replied. "I _want_ him to be scared."

"Min," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "As funny as it is to watch him run away from you, I don't want be replacing him anytime soon. Too much hassle."

"What're you two scheming about," KyuHyun called from the other side of the fire.

"Deciding on which one of your books would make the best kindling!" JungMin called back.

"You can't even read the covers to tell which is which!"

"I don't need to be able to read to know which one's the biggest!" JungMin shrugged.

"Don't you even think about touching them!" KyuHyun looked at RyeoWook. "No one appreciates good books anymore."

"That's why it's important that you do," RyeoWook said, giving KyuHyun a small smile in sympathy.

That seemed to appease the archer, the corner of his lips quirking slightly. "You get a chance to look at that cookbook I found you yet? I don't even know if you'd be able to get all the ingredients, it's pretty old."

"Mhm, I did," RyeoWook nodded. "And whatever I don't have, I can improvise. We may not have much but it doesn't mean we can't eat good food."

"If we're going to eat well, Saeng hired the best chef," KyuHyun chuckled. "You could turn anything into good food."

"I make things edible, I wouldn't say it's all good," RyeoWook said, nudging him a little. "I can only do so much when all we've got is radishes to eat."

"You still make them taste better than they did before," KyuHyun snorted, nudging him back. "Do you miss the compound? At least there was more food readily available there."

RyeoWook sighed a little, brow furrowing in thought. "I don't miss the constant inspections, or being told what to do all the time though. Living in the compound had its advantages, but I'm happy out here, even if it's dangerous."

"So you wouldn't go back if you had the choice? Or get tired of being out here eventually?" KyuHyun stretched out his arms and dropped onto his back.

"Maybe when I'm too old to live like this, but I don't want to go back any time soon," RyeoWook said, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky through the tree canopy. "Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"No," the other man chuckled, closing his eyes. "I hate compounds. Was born on the road, and plan to die on it too."

"But not for a long time though, right?" RyeoWook asked, glancing down at him.

"Who knows," KyuHyun hummed lowly, cracking one eye open at RyeoWook. "Don't plan on it anyways."

"Good," RyeoWook smiled, looking back up at the stars. "No one wants to be around a guy who has a death wish. That and... I'd kind of miss you."

KyuHyun grinned, closing his eyes again. "Well, I guess you'd have to find some other way to get your cookbooks."

"That too," RyeoWook chuckled. "Which means no dying, no leaving, and no getting yourself kicked out because you aren't doing anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I do stuff," KyuHyun sniffed. "Someone points a gun at you, I put an arrow through their eye."

"Well yeah, but I mean like helping around with stuff," RyeoWook said. "JungMin's the protection mostly, and even he does stuff to help."

"I do help," KyuHyun grumbled.

"I know, you help me out a lot, it just takes a little bit of prodding," RyeoWook said.

"Well I wouldn't want to make it too easy," KyuHyun mumbled, wrinkling his nose. Their conversation was cut off by a gentle song. YoungSaeng had started singing, voice clear over the crackling of the fire.

It wasn't the first time KyuJong had heard YoungSaeng sing, but it was no less captivating each time. Sitting a little ways away from the fire, he watched YoungSaeng, as well as the others. There was a small part of him that wanted to stay with these people. To travel day after day, laugh and fight beside them. They were nice, caring people, something that was rare since the plague had ravaged the world.

At the very least, if he ran into them again, KyuJong knew he would be among friends and be able to share a fire with them. Smiling a little, he closed his eyes and leaned back against a tree, just listening to YoungSaeng singing softly. He wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

****************************

It took them a couple days to reach their next destination, a compound a few days from Jincheon. YoungSaeng had gotten a tip from another traveler that several of their crates would sell well there, so they'd worked the stop into their route. It was a small compound out of the way, Kevin reminded of his own home as they crested a hill and saw the tiny fortified village below.

"They breed good horses here, we'll get you something to ride," YoungSaeng called back to Kevin. "Can't stay in the caravan all day."

"Yes sir," Kevin blinked. "But KyuHyun rides in the caravan."

"Because he'd as soon fall off the horse's back end than ride properly for an hour," YoungSaeng snorted and ignored the loud protest from inside the caravan.

"That was only once!"

"And yet you're not riding a horse still," RyeoWook pointed out.

"He'd be too lazy to take care of his own horse anyway," JungMin said. "He never helps with the pack animals as it is."

"I'll have you know I'm great with horses," KyuHyun huffed at them, sticking his head out of the caravan.

"Great, then you're taking care of the pack horses when we stop," YoungSaeng sniped, eyes narrowing. He held his hand up for quiet, KyuHyun instantly shutting up.

Blinking and looking around, Kevin spotted a figure farther down the road they were on, halfway between them and the compound.

"Stop here Saeng," JungMin said, moving his horse around to get in front. He stopped next to KyuJong who already had his shotgun out and laying across his lap. "Watch the sides, there could be others waiting in the ditches. Joon, you're with me," he said starting away from the caravan.

To his credit HyungJoon didn't waste time trying to order KiBum to take cover, though he did look at his brother before following JungMin with his gun out. "KyuHyun, on our left," YoungSaeng said, lips barely moving. KyuHyun already had his bow in one hand, fitting an arrow to the string and watching the trees. "KyuJong, take the right." He pulled the caravan horses to a stop.

Trying not to be obvious, JungMin led HyungJoon towards the figure at a fast walk, his hand at the pistol strapped to his horses neck. When they got close enough, the person turned and looked at them warily.

"Hi there friend, you heading to the village there?" JungMin asked conversationally.

"Don't see how that's any of your business, friend," the man replied.

"Don't see any other reason to be stopped in the middle of the road," HyungJoon said, horse stopping right behind JungMin. The older brother was also holding his gun, eyes wary.

"We're just travelling the same road," JungMin said. "Thought we'd say hello, and if we're heading the same way might as well go together. You all alone out here?"

"... I don't have anything of value," the stranger said, his hand going to his waist.

The movement had HyungJoon pointing his gun at the stranger. "Hey, we're not looking for trouble," he scowled. "Hands back out. Let's just go JungMin."

"You're the ones who approached me, I was just walking," the stranger said, though he didn't make a move to take his hand off the gun at his waist.

"Let's just all calm down," JungMin said, holding up one hand. "Put the gun down Joon, we're all friends here. We're not going to rob you friend, but if you want to walk with us you're welcome to. You just need to take your hand away from your weapon."

"How do I know you're not just going to kill me?" the stranger asked, eyeing them both.

"We could say the same about you," HyungJoon ignored JungMin, keeping his gun out. "The gun goes away when yours does. I won't shoot you, but shoot either of us and the others back there won't be happy with you."

"I wasn't planning on shooting anybody!" the stranger snapped, taking another step back. 

"Joon, go back to the caravan," JungMin said, moving his horse in front of the other man's. "I think you're spooking him."

HyungJoon scowled at JungMin, moving his horse back. "…Fine." He slowly moved back towards the caravan, lowering his gun but not putting it away just in case.

KyuJong watched HyungJoon come back towards them, though JungMin stayed with the stranger up ahead. He frowned slightly when JungMin waved them to come forward.

"Do you really trust any random person you meet out here?" KyuJong asked, glancing at YoungSaeng.

"It's not about trusting people, it's about keeping people where we can see them," RyeoWook said. "If we passed this guy by, he'd be behind us and then we'd have to watch our backs."

"The bushes look clear, but let's watch our backs anyways," KyuHyun glanced back at them, arrow still at the ready.

YoungSaeng flicked the reins, the caravan starting to roll again. "Someone needs to explain that to HyungJoon. And we're not gullible," he glanced at KyuJong. "We kept you and Kevin where we could watch you."

"You did?" Kevin looked at KiBum. He of course hadn't noticed a thing.

"Well... yeah," KiBum nodded, scratching at the back of his head. "I mean, I spent all that time with you, even though HyungJoon hated it. And KyuJong was always with RyeoWook or Saeng."

"I take it you trust us now then?" KyuJong mused, watching as JungMin and the stranger grew closer.

"Saeng, this is JaeJoong," JungMin said, nodding towards the man. "He's on his way to the compound to look for work."

YoungSaeng didn't have a chance to answer KyuJong, nodding at JaeJoong. "Well met. We're going there ourselves. Hop a ride and rest your feet if you like, you could be searching for a while yet." HyungJoon had dropped back beside KiBum, watching their surroundings.

"I think I'll walk," JaeJoong said, eyeing each of them.

"No, you'll ride," JungMin said. "You'll slow us down and we want to be inside the walls before nightfall. So get in, don't touch anything, and RyeoWook may be nice enough to feed you."

"Alright, alright," JaeJoong muttered, climbing into the caravan.

"Welcome aboard," YoungSaeng hummed, nodding to JungMin. When he glanced back at KyuHyun, the archer shook his head. There was no one else that he could see; JaeJoong was alone.

Kevin watched as JaeJoong entered the caravan, scooting back out of the way. "Hey. You travel far?" He smiled at the stranger as the caravan made it's way down the hill.

"Yeah, far enough," JaeJoong said, crossing his arms.

"Us too," Kevin nodded, taking it upon himself to ease the other man somewhat. "What kinda work are you looking for in the compound? Are you a tradesman?"

"No, just... whatever I can find," JaeJoong shrugged.

Kevin nodded slowly, glancing back towards the front of the caravan where YoungSaeng was. The merchant wasn't facing them, but Kevin knew by now that YoungSaeng always paid keen attention to what was being said around him. "Well, my name's Kevin," he smiled at JaeJoong. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure," JaeJoong said. With his arms crossed and eyes darting around the caravan, it was obvious he wasn't up for any kind of conversation.

Giving up, Kevin climbed out of the back of the caravan to talk to those in front instead. Leaning around the side of the caravan, he saw that HyungJoon had pulled JungMin far aside out of hearing range.

"Why are we taking that guy with us?" The older brother whispered, obviously unhappy. "We don't know anything about him, should have just left him there."

"And we could have just left you and your brother too," JungMin said, giving him a sidelong glance. "But we didn't. We help people if they need it, but we keep an eye on people if we have to."

HyungJoon's lips thinned. "He doesn't even _want_ to be here, we could have easily passed by him. I don't trust him, and I don't want KiBum anywhere near him."

"_You_ don't want to be here either," JungMin pointed out. "He's acting pretty much just the way you did the first day you were here. We don't trust him either, trust is earned."

"Aren't you worried that one day you're going to pick up someone who'll do some serious damage?" HyungJoon asked, eyeing JungMin.

"Of course, but I'd rather we can keep an eye on him than have let him sneak up on us later," JungMin said. "Now if you have any more complaints, you can take them up with Saeng, he runs this show not you."

HyungJoon scowled at that. "I was just stating my concerns." He moved his horse away from JungMin's, swinging around to ride by himself on the caravan's other side.

"Next time, be sure to file your complaint in writing!" JungMin called after him, though he did glance at YoungSaeng in the caravan. He didn't necessarily disagree with HyungJoon, but he knew YoungSaeng well enough not to question what the boss wanted.

It took another couple hours to make it down the hill to the compound entrance. YoungSaeng had to talk with the guards for a bit for them to get in; apparently they'd seen bandits very recently, and were wary of any newcomers. It took summoning someone inside the walls who'd dealt with them previously before the gates were opened and the caravan was allowed to roll in.

"KyuHyun, you and HyungJoon are on supplies," YoungSaeng ordered as they found a place to stop. KyuHyun surprisingly didn't ask why he was going instead of JungMin, hopping down off the caravan with their list.

YoungSaeng looked back at JaeJoong. "Best of luck out there, friend. You're welcome back for a meal before we head out."

"Thanks..." JaeJoong replied, looking around furtively. "You said there'd be room here for another hand? If I don't have any luck here, I'll come find you guys."

"We leave before nightfall," YoungSaeng's lips quirked. "If we don't see each other again, safe travels." He hopped down off the front of the caravan, walking around to the back to start unloading stuff to trade.

The rest of the day inside the compound went smoothly, the group getting a good haul for their wares. KyuJong picked up some supplies he would need, though he did get a few curious looks from RyeoWook.

It was still a couple of hours before sunset when they started to pack up. KyuJong was surprised when he saw JaeJoong approaching them, going immediately to YoungSaeng in the caravan. "That offer still good?"

YoungSaeng glanced over his shoulder at JaeJoong, pushing a crate into the back of the caravan. "Yessir. No luck around town, I take it?"

"No, no one seems to have any work," JaeJoong replied.

"Then let's talk," YoungSaeng said, straightening. "Kevin, finish what you're doing and water the horses."

"Hm?" Kevin looked up at them from where he was tying a saddlebag shut. "Okay."

"Min, you okay to finish up here while I speak with our friend?" YoungSaeng asked.

"We're almost done boss," JungMin nodded, though he eyed JaeJoong warily before looking back at YoungSaeng. "Be quick, they'll be locking the gates soon because of the recent bandit hits."

Nodding, YoungSaeng headed around to the other side of the caravan, bringing JaeJoong with him.

"So he's coming with us too?" Kevin asked once they were gone, confused. "I didn't think there was room for another person." There were plenty of people already in the caravan.

"Seems so," JungMin said, keeping an eye on the way they'd gone. "There's always room if Saeng says there's room."

"Just wish he'd let me know sometimes so I'll have enough food," RyeoWook complained from where he was sitting inside the caravan.

"He doesn't talk with you guys if it's a good idea or not?" Kevin blinked.

"Ninety percent of the time, no," KyuHyun snorted, adjusting the packs on one of the horses. "That's how he works."

"He's the boss," JungMin shrugged. "My job is just to make sure he doesn't get his ass shot off. He trusts my judgment enough that if I tell him it's a bad idea, he'll listen."

"When he feels like it," RyeoWook chuckled.

"That seems…dangerous," Kevin frowned.

"Oh, it can be," KyuHyun smirked. "But his caravan wouldn't have lasted this long if he didn't have a good head on his shoulders. Getting nervous?"

"No, just confused," Kevin shook his head, taking the reins of the packhorses and leading them away.

"He's nervous," KyuHyun snorted.

"Good, better to be nervous than be cocky," JungMin said, giving KyuHyun a look. "Means I don't have to worry about him doing something stupid."

"I think he's talking about you there, KyuHyun," RyeoWook said.

"Hey, since when do I do anything stupid?" KyuHyun sniffed. "I've been on the road my whole life, I don't do stupid. It's not cockiness, it's confidence."

"Is that what you call it now?" HyungJoon mumbled from where he was checking his horse's hooves.

"Confidence that tries my patience," JungMin said, pushing the last crate into the back of the caravan and closing the gate. "And HyungJoon, at least he pays attention to what's going on to everyone else around him and not freaking out about where his brother is."

HyungJoon didn't reply to that, lips pressed into a thin line as he focused on what he was doing.

"Aren't you a friendly ball of sunshine today JungMin," KyuHyun quipped, heading around to the front of the caravan to make sure they were good to go. "Someone's past his bedtime."

RyeoWook sighed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the boxes inside the caravan. KyuJong, who had been listening to the whole conversation, frowned a little and he followed after KyuHyun since JungMin didn't look in the mood to talk.

"Is there a story there, about HyungJoon?" KyuJong asked KyuHyun. "I mean... I get they're brothers but I've never seen a brother so protective."

"If there is, we don't know of it," KyuHyun looked back at KyuJong. "HyungJoon doesn't say anything he doesn't have to, and who knows if KiBum's as mistrustful or just under his brother's orders not to speak to us."

"I noticed KiBum doesn't really talk to anyone, except Kevin," KyuJong nodded. "I'm surprised that Saeng puts up with it honestly."

"Saeng puts up with the weirdest things," KyuHyun shrugged. "Some stuff you wouldn't even think is a problem he will kick a person out for, and for the brothers he just shrugs and leaves it be. He's always made it clear if we have issues with the way he runs things we're welcome to leave."

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" KyuJong asked, watching him. "I've heard you and RyeoWook joke about it, but have you seriously thought about it?"

"Why would I?" KyuHyun raised an eyebrow at KyuJong. "Where else in the world is it ever going to be this good?"

KyuJong frowned at that, not sure what to say. "I guess I don't see this as a good life," he said, looking away.

"Then you're always going to live a miserable one," KyuHyun snorted, climbing up onto the front of the caravan.

"Thanks for the reminder," KyuJong rolled his eyes and went to go help Kevin with the horses.

Letting the horses drink from the trough set up, Kevin looked up and smiled at KyuJong approaching. "Hey hyung, just about done here…I think. They drink a lot." He wrapped the reins tighter around his hands.

"Yeah, let them drink their fill," KyuJong said. "They deserve it. They put up with a lot for us."

"They do," Kevin nodded, watching them. "I'm kind of nervous that Saeng went and got me a horse," he chuckled quietly, looking at KyuJong. "Maybe you should be the one riding it instead."

"Well, I've never been that comfortable on a horse," KyuJong shrugged. "At least this way you can get out of the caravan now. You can hold your conversations with KiBum without having to shout."

"I guess," Kevin chuckled, smiling widely. "Does that mean you're going to be in the front of the caravan with YoungSaeng now?"

"We'll see," KyuJong smiled, avoiding Kevin's eyes. "Saeng's driving makes me nervous."

"I think it's fun," Kevin laughed. "Especially when KyuHyun starts squawking and Saeng does it on purpose just to annoy him." Finishing with the horses, he turned them to head back towards the caravan.

"Yeah.. they're interesting people," KyuJong said, following after. "So you're happy here with them? Haven't thought about finding another compound to live in?"

"Well…kinda, I mean being out here is very different from what I'm used to," Kevin blinked, looking back at KyuJong. "Part of me wants to find a nice compound to keep living like I used to…but I like it here too. They're nice, kind people, and I'm glad we found them."

"Me too," KyuJong gave him a small smile. "It's the first time in a long time I've felt... safe."

"Yeah," Kevin grinned back at him. "You do seem happier now than you did before."

"I wouldn't go that far, but it's been fun," KyuJong said, looping his arm around Kevin's neck and walking with him. "You're a good kid you know that?"

Squawking, Kevin smiled widely. "Thanks, hyung…if it weren't for you, I'd still be under a bush somewhere. I owe you a lot, but I'll pay you back one day."

"Don't start with that," KyuJong shook his head. "They only way you can pay me back is to not get yourself killed, okay?"

"I won't get killed," Kevin transferred the reins to one hand so he could give KyuJong a one-armed hug around his waist.

Back at the caravan, he could see YoungSaeng had reappeared with JaeJoong and was overseeing the last fixes before they were to head out. "All set, Min?"

"We're good to go, just be careful on some turns," JungMin said, seeing KyuJong and Kevin approach. "You be careful with that horse Kevin, we paid too much for her and she better not come up lame."

"Yessir," Kevin ducked his head sheepishly. He handed the packhorses off to KyuHyun before bringing his own horse over to where KiBum was. "Did I set up all this right?" he whispered to the other man, double-checking the saddle and halter.

KiBum snorted a little, coming over to Kevin's side. "Um... well yeah, you need to cinch the saddle a little tighter and she's got the bit in her teeth."

"Ah." Kevin's cheeks burned as he carefully fixed the mistakes. "I didn't really want to ask JungMin for help."

"Don't blame you," KiBum nodded. "He'd make fun of you for a week for it. I'll just make fun of you for life."

"KiBum," Kevin whined quietly. "Cut me some slack? I've never taken care of a horse before." Fixing the bit, he ran his fingers through the horse's mane. "I should name her. Does your horse have a name?"

"He does..." KiBum looked around and leaned closer to whisper to Kevin. "I named him JungMin."

Kevin choked, clamping one hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape. "Does…does the other JungMin know?" he whispered, snickering.

"No, and we're keeping it that way," KiBum said. "See, Saeng has a nickname for JungMin, he calls him Mal, y'know, horse. So... I call my horse JungMin. KyuHyun thinks it's hilarious."

"…Of course KyuHyun thinks it's hilarious," Kevin shook his head. "You're not worried about him tying you in knots if he finds out?" he chuckled.

"Not really, he's a nice guy," KiBum said. "I mean, I'm not going to come out and just tell him or anything, but I don't think he'd really hurt me. Besides, Saeng'd kill him if he hurt anyone."

"Yah, we're moving out," YoungSaeng's voice rang out over the chatter, the other man hopping up into the front of the caravan and sitting on the bench.

"Try not to kill yourself laughing if I fall off." Kevin carefully hoisted himself up into the saddle, wrapping the reins tightly around his hands as his mare fidgeted.

"No promises," KiBum grinned, falling in line with the caravan as it started towards the main gates of the compound. "Where we heading next YoungSaeng?"

"West to Yesan," YoungSaeng replied, humming to himself. "Got some good leads. After that we'll see about taking the coastline back up towards Seoul."

"Why go to Seoul?" JungMin asked, glancing at YoungSaeng over his shoulder. "Nothing but trouble waiting for us there."

"I've never been to Seoul, what's it like?" KiBum asked, looking between them. "Hyung says it's like a real city, like ones that were around before the plague hit."

"As close as it gets now," YoungSaeng nodded. "Some parts even have electricity. You'll see when we get there." He looked over at JungMin. "They're having trouble with crops up there again. Yesan's got more than they need; we'll turn a good profit."

That didn't seem to appease JungMin, his lips thinning and tightening his grip on his reins. "Alright, but you and I should talk later tonight when we've stopped."

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow. "After dinner."

"City folk are a whole different breed." KyuHyun had poked his head out from inside the caravan, grinning at KiBum. "Not sure you'll be wanting to go back after meeting a couple of them." He disappeared with a yelp when YoungSaeng reached back and smacked him.

"He's not kidding," JungMin said, kicking his horse forward to the gate. It was much easier to get out of the compound than it had been to get in, and soon enough they were clear with a bit of distance from the compound behind them.

Kevin spent several minutes once they were clear of the compound trying to get used to riding a horse, finding a spot to the side of the caravan out of the way of the others to walk. Trying to think of a name for her, he wondered if the others would have any good suggestions.

Looking around for KyuJong to ask (though he'd probably just get a weird look), he blinked in confusion. "…Where's KyuJong hyung?"

"What?" KiBum had been lost in his own thoughts, but he looked around, not seeing the other man either. "Isn't he in the caravan?"

Kevin had last seen KyuJong outside the caravan, but checked anyways. He moved closer to the caravan, knocking on the wooden side. "KyuJong hyung?"

"Huh?" KyuHyun poked his head out again. "He's not in here, it's just Wook, JaeJoong and me."

"But…then…" Kevin looked confused and worried, looking around again. "Where is he?"

YoungSaeng sighed quietly, looking back at them. "He's decided to go his own way."

"How come he didn't say goodbye?" KiBum frowned. "Did he not like us or something?"

"He said it was easier this way," YoungSaeng replied, watching Kevin's expression go from confused and worried to confused and hurt. "Some people just don't know how to say goodbye."

Kevin ducked his head, dropping back from the caravan to where he'd been riding before.

"Kind of an asshole move on his part," JungMin said, glancing at YoungSaeng. KiBum scowled a little, falling back to ride with Kevin, hopefully to cheer him up if possible, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

There was a part of KyuJong that felt bad about leaving in the way he did. Not saying good bye to Kevin, who out of all of them he felt the closest to, did eat at him a little. He knew Kevin looked up to him, but it was probably just because he was the first person he had encountered after his whole reality had been ripped out from under him. KyuJong kept having to tell himself it was for the best, and he would get over it in a few days.

By the time the sun had set, he really hadn't gone as far as he had planned. After the first hour, he'd sat down in a clearing to eat a small meal, glancing down the road from time to time as if he could hear the creaking wheels of the caravan. The sun had set not long after that so he made a small camp, not even starting a fire in case he attracted attention. It was cold, and more than a little lonely, and his food wasn't nearly as good or filling as RyeoWook's cooking was.

KyuJong wasn't sure what had woken him, maybe it was the light, maybe it was the smell of smoke or the shouts. Whatever it was, KyuJong jolted awake and glanced around in confusion. That had sounded like... Another shout in the distance had him up on his feet and running. That had been YoungSaeng shouting, and if those pops were what he thought they were, the group was in trouble.

As he drew closer, the shouts could be understood, YoungSaeng shouting for water. The trees gave way into a clearing up ahead. The back half of the caravan was on fire, the tarp burning easily. Thankfully the fire hadn't spread to the trees, some of the group gone to get water from a nearby stream. A figure was slumped over in the grass not far away, dragged clear of the fire.

YoungSaeng was at the front of the caravan, ignoring the tarp quickly going to smoke above his head as he dragged someone out from inside. Coughing, he got the other person out from underneath the tarp and pulled him off the caravan.

Eyes widening, KyuJong nearly stumbled over a tree root as he came out of the tree line and into the clearing. That little stumble saved his life as he heard rather than felt a bullet whizzing past his head. "Don't shoot!"

"KyuJong?" JungMin called, though KyuJong couldn't tell where he was with all of the smoke. "Give YoungSaeng a hand!"

"What the hell happened?" KyuJong asked, coughing as a roll of smoke hit him when he approached YoungSaeng, seeing it was RyeoWook who he'd just pulled from the caravan.

"Later," YoungSaeng panted, looking up at KyuJong. "Get him and the horses clear," he passed RyeoWook over to KyuJong before running to the caravan's side. He swiftly worked to undo the tarp, flinching as stray flames licked at his fingers. "JungMin I need that water! We're ditching the tarp, put out the fire in the back!"

"The water's coming!" JungMin called. KyuJong had hefted RyeoWook over his shoulder, taking the team horses by the lead lines to get them clear. He could see the others with buckets running as best they could towards the caravan.

By the time they reached the caravan, YoungSaeng had untied the tarp and pulled the flaming material off of the caravan. He dropped it into the fire pit, swearing; his sleeve was on fire. Kevin saw the problem and stopped with his bucket so YoungSaeng could dunk his arm into the water. Coughing at all the smoke, HyungJoon skidded to a stop by the back of the caravan and threw his two buckets one after another into the fire.

KiBum meanwhile was trying to smother the flames inside the caravan with a blanket, stamping out any hot spots before they reached the cargo. By the time the fires had been put out, RyeoWook was coming to, coughing harshly as KyuJong laid him down to the ground with JungMin's help.

"Can someone tell me what the hell happened now?" KyuJong asked, straightening back up. "Is everyone okay?"

"That depends," YoungSaeng panted, wincing as he removed his hand from the bucket and flexed his fingers. Kevin hurried with the bucket to the back of the caravan to help KiBum, glancing at KyuJong with wide eyes.

"That ass JaeJoong happened," HyungJoon said, climbing up into the caravan to check for damage. "Clobbered KyuHyun on watch, and tried to make off with some of our stuff. Didn't work so he set the tarp on fire and got away on Kevin's horse."

YoungSaeng crouched down where KyuHyun was slumped over in the grass, carefully rolling him onto his back and checking the side of his head. "Bring the first aid kit over. Wook? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," RyeoWook said, waving JungMin away from him so he could get to his feet.

"I'll get the kit," JungMin said, making sure RyeoWook was steady first before going to the caravan. There wasn't much left, the kit badly burned from the fire. "He gonna be okay?" he asked, passing it to YoungSaeng.

"Going to have to keep an eye on him," YoungSaeng replied. "Might have a concussion." He opened up the kit, wincing as the burned fingers of one hand refused to bend. He pressed a sanitized gauze to the side of KyuHyun's head. "No point in going after JaeJoong, he'll already be long gone. Take care of any injuries first, then I want a full report on whatever's been lost."

"I'll get on that," JungMin said, turning to go back to the caravan.

"You should get that hand taken care of first Saeng," KyuJong said, watching him.

"I'm fine, KyuHyun and RyeoWook got it worse." YoungSaeng looked up at KyuJong, expression unreadable. "Why are you here?"

"I saw the fire... and I heard you shouting," KyuJong said. "I... was worried. Worried that you... that someone was getting hurt."

YoungSaeng's eyes searched KyuJong's expression for a long moment before he turned back to what he was doing. "Thanks for helping out. If you could get RyeoWook to sit down away from the firepit and take it easy? He inhaled far too much smoke for my liking."

"I'll try," KyuJong nodded. "I'm glad you're all okay though... and no one got seriously hurt. I... should have stayed, maybe could have prevented this."

"What's done is done, 'what if's won't help anyone. You came back, that's what's important right now." YoungSaeng taped the gauze to the side of KyuHyun's head, making the unconscious man comfortable before he turned to take care of his burned hand.

"Yeah.." KyuJong nodded, watching him for a moment. "Here, let me," he said, taking one of the gauze wraps from YoungSaeng. "Easier to do with two hands instead of one."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly and he sighed before holding out his hand. "Very well. We're lucky we caught the fire early; most of the caravan is fireproof, but that tarp could have destroyed the whole thing."

"Maybe you should invest in a better covering than a tarp," KyuJong said, gently wrapping the gauze around the burned fingers. "I don't think you're going to be able to drive very well with one hand."

"Who else is going to drive?" YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose, trying not to wince. "I know the tarp was a bad idea, I just never got around to changing it. Guess I finally have a good reason to."

"Well... since RyeoWook and KyuHyun are probably going to be out of it for a while... I can drive," KyuJong said, using his knife to cut the gauze and tie it off. "Just until your hands get better that is."

"You?" YoungSaeng's eyes flicked back to KyuJong's face. "I thought you wanted to go your own way."

"I still do... but I think I can stick around a little longer," KyuJong shrugged. "Someone's gotta make sure no one burns down the rest of the caravan."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly. "Well…welcome back." He withdrew his hand, looking down at the bandages. "Not bad. Can you keep an eye on KyuHyun while I check the caravan?" He stood up.

"Yeah, and I'll keep RyeoWook from moving around until he can breathe without coughing up a lung," KyuJong nodded.

"You've got your work cut out for you with that one. No moving," YoungSaeng pointed at RyeoWook before jogging back to the caravan. "Are the rest of you all right?"

"Yeah, we're okay," KiBum nodded, his face covered in soot. "I think I burned my shoes though. Are RyeoWook and KyuHyun okay?"

"KyuHyun's still out and we won't know until he wakes up, Wook'll be fine once he's breathed in enough fresh air." YoungSaeng looked between KiBum and Kevin. "Speaking of fresh air, you both need some too. Go sit down for a bit, keep an eye out. You did good."

"Thanks boss," KiBum grinned, nudging Kevin a little and heading towards a fallen tree to sit on.

"He took some weapons and munitions," JungMin said, hopping out of the caravan. "Some of the food was burned up but it might still be edible. You okay?"

"Just my hand," YoungSaeng looked inside the caravan, frowning. "We're not waiting for dawn, I want to put some distance between us and this place. But we can't go anywhere until KyuHyun's woken up. His books aren't kindling are they, we're never going to hear the end of it."

"Lucky for him, they were stored in the compartment under the seat," JungMin said, rolling his eyes. "They're the least damaged out of anything. We lost some good cook pots and changes of clothes but thank goodness his books are safe."

"We can replace pots and clothes," YoungSaeng replied, voice quietening as his eyes landed on something. "Some things are personal and can't be replaced." He reached into the back of the caravan and carefully pulled a half-burned and destroyed guitar out from behind a crate.

"Right, but... they're just things Saeng," JungMin said softly. "We all made it out, and your tough as nails box on wheels is going to keep rolling. It could have been a lot worse."

"It could have been, and I'm glad it isn't," YoungSaeng snorted, gaze lifting to JungMin's face. "Why don't you check the horses…I'll finish up here."

"The horses are fine, I got Kevin watching them," JungMin said. "How about you take your own advice for once and sit down. You got a few good lungfuls of smoke yourself. We'll rest about twenty minutes and then we need to get going. Take twenty minutes off boss."

YoungSaeng's expression eased into a frown, eyes narrowing at JungMin. "…You're not going to let me refuse, are you."

"Not if you want to keep me around," JungMin waggled his eyebrows at him. "It's my job to make sure you stay alive, so go sit your butt down."

"Oh fine." YoungSaeng looked down at the guitar in his hands, carefully brushing soot off one side even though it hardly made a difference. He placed it back down on top of a crate before turning towards where the others were and sitting down.

It was five minutes later when KyuHyun groaned lowly, slowly coming around. His eyes opened, closed, and opened again, and he winced as he tried to sit up.

"Someone's up," KyuJong said, blinking when RyeoWook immediately went to KyuHyun's side.

"Hey, don't try to move," RyeoWook said, gently pushing him back down. "You've got a nasty bump on your head."

"Huh?" KyuHyun blinked blearily up at RyeoWook. "Wook…I feel like a horse kicked me in the head." He reached up with one hand, finding the bandages. "What happened?"

"JaeJoong, he was a damn thief," RyeoWook said, shooing KyuHyun's hand away from the bandage. "Knocked you out, set fire to the caravan while I was sleeping in it. He didn't get much cause JungMin woke up and started shooting at him."

"Did JungMin put a bullet between his eyes then?" KyuHyun swatted at RyeoWook's hand grumpily before squinting up at the other man. "Wait…you were in the caravan? And it was on fire?"

'Yeah, but I'm fine," RyeoWook said with a smile. "Unfortunately JungMin isn't as great of a shot as he pretends to be, missed him by a mile. But if we see him again I don't think he'll be that lucky."

"We'll see who gets him first, JungMin's bullet or my arrow." KyuHyun groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "You're okay…good, good. The caravan?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be sleeping in it anymore, but she's still standing," RyeoWook said. "The tarp caught pretty quick and is charred so we'll have to get a new cover."

"Good, it was kinda leaky anyways." KyuHyun peeked at RyeoWook through his fingers. "…My books?"

"They survived," RyeoWook chuckled. "Unless JungMin decided to use them as kindling and tell you they burned up."

"…Let me up, he better not have," KyuHyun struggled to sit up, tipping over onto his side.

"What'd I tell you, don't move," RyeoWook huffed, swatting at him. "Your books are fine."

Grumbling, KyuHyun gave up and laid on his back again, closing his eyes.

YoungSaeng's lips quirked softly as he watched them, glad they were both alright. His eyes went to KiBum and Kevin on the other side of the clearing, HyungJoon sitting by himself not far from his brother. He knew Kevin had seen KyuJong by now, but the younger man hadn't spoken to him yet, and from how his back was turned wasn't going to.

Finally he stood up with a sigh. "All right, we're moving out. We'll get some distance before stopping again to rest."

"If I could make a suggestion boss?" JungMin said, bringing the team horses over. "We go a different route than what we had planned. JaeJoong knew where we had planned on and I want to make sure he doesn't come back around."

"I agree," YoungSaeng nodded. "We'll take a bit of a detour then. Get the horses ready while I get our map." He headed towards the caravan, climbing inside.

"... What do you think I was doing?" JungMin grumbled, pulling the horses towards the front of the caravan.

A little ways away, KiBum was watching the others as they got ready to go, Kevin beside him as they both recovered from what had happened. "So I guess KyuJong's going with us now?" he said, looking to Kevin.

Kevin's lips thinned slightly, and he looked down, picking at a spot of soot on his pants. "I guess so. I don't know why, if he wanted to leave."

"Maybe he changed his mind," KiBum replied. "I mean, he could have got a ways away, wouldn't have heard or seen anything, so maybe he decided to meet back up with us or something."

"Maybe," Kevin murmured. "Or maybe he's just going to leave again without a word."

"You going to even talk to him at all?" KiBum asked.

"No. I don't know." Kevin didn't look up. "It's…he left. Without even a word. YoungSaeng knew he was going, but he didn't say a word to anyone else…_me_. I'm not over that."

"Makes you wonder what's happened in his life though, that he didn't even want to stay," KiBum said. "I mean... he kept everyone so distant, even you. He doesn't really talk much about where he came from or anything."

"I asked once, he didn't want to answer and snapped at me for asking," Kevin replied, resting his cheek on one knee.

"So it was that bad then," KiBum sighed a little, leaning back on his hands. "You know, my dad walked out on me and hyung when we were little. I don't even remember it, and he doesn't talk about it at all. It's rough losing people you thought you could count on."

Kevin looked up at KiBum. For all that his own family had been through, all the droughts and bandits, he at least could say he'd had two kind, loving parents. "Yeah…I'm sorry. Is that why your brother…why he's like that?" He glanced towards HyungJoon, sitting by himself off to the side.

"It's... part of it," KiBum said, his brow furrowing. "He and I, we went through a lot growing up. He did a lot to make sure I stayed safe, and he still does... but..."

"Yah you two! Get your asses in gear or we're leaving you behind!" JungMin interrupted, barking at them from across the clearing.

Jumping, Kevin climbed to his feet. "We're coming!" JungMin was scary when he yelled.

With RyeoWook's help, YoungSaeng got KyuHyun standing. "You get to lie down in the caravan, and if I see you trying to move I'll feed your books to the horses," YoungSaeng ordered KyuHyun who grumbled his understanding. "Joon, time to move!"

HyungJoon hopped to his feet, going to get his horse. "I'll check the road ahead," He glanced at JungMin, swinging himself up into his saddle.

"You want to ride with me?" KiBum asked Kevin, climbing up onto his horse. "It's crowded in the caravan."

"Yeah, thanks," Kevin looked relieved, climbing on behind KiBum. "I can't believe he took my horse…I was just starting to get used to riding."

"We'll get you another one soon enough," KiBum said, making sure Kevin was on properly before falling in line with the caravan. "I just can't believe he set fire to the caravan, I mean he tried to kill us."

"I know," Kevin closed his eyes; the fact they'd nearly been killed still hadn't sunk in. "I guess I understand now why you're all so worried about picking up random people." He rested his forehead against KiBum's back, exhausted.

"Yeah, it's not the first time someone's tried to rob us like this," KiBum said. "I mean we try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but the more things like this happen the less we're going to trust strangers. My brother especially."

"Your brother doesn't even seem to trust _us_," Kevin replied quietly, listening to the creaking of the caravan wheels.

"No, not really," KiBum sighed, glancing towards his brother. "He was a lot worse. Sometimes I don't think he even trusts me."

"I'm not sure I can imagine him being worse than this," Kevin opened his eyes, straightening a little to look at KiBum over his shoulder. "He has to trust his brother though."

"Not really," KiBum shrugged. "I don't always listen to him, because I think he's being silly most of the time. He doesn't think I know how to make good decisions. Sometimes when he talks to me, I feel like I'm ten years old again. I think that's how he still sees me. A little kid who can't do anything by themself."

Kevin's eyes saddened. That wasn't fair to KiBum to be treated like a ten-year-old. "Maybe we can show him you're not ten and can take care of yourself," he smiled, hugging KiBum from behind. "I'm not sure how, but we'll find a way."

"You're far more optimistic about that than I ever will be," KiBum chuckled. "My brother is as stubborn as a mule."

"You can still teach mules stuff though," Kevin grinned. "It just takes a little more work."

"Yeah, they also bite and sometimes it's just not worth it to try," KiBum said, shaking his head. "I've tried, I really have. It's like he thinks that if he takes his eyes off of me for a second I'm going to disappear or something."

Maybe that was how HyungJoon thought, Kevin remembering when KiBum had taken him to see the waterfall and HyungJoon's over-the-top reaction when they got back. "We'll work on it," Kevin sighed, arms tightening slightly before he rested his head against KiBum's back. "Right now I'll just try not to fall asleep and fall off the horse, you're comfy."

"If you need to, try and get some rest," KiBum said, glancing over his shoulder at him. "It's going to be a few hours before we stop again and I doubt we'll be able to get much sleep then."

"Sure you won't let me fall off?" Kevin tilting his head slightly to look up at KiBum.

"Yeah, I'm sure," KiBum said, smiling softly at him. His free hand went to Kevin's arm around his waist, holding tightly.

"Wake me up if you need a break," Kevin murmured, smiling in return before closing his eyes. He felt himself slowly drifting off, lulled to sleep.

YoungSaeng called a stop a few hours before dawn, the group at the base of a large mountain. Finding a small clearing, YoungSaeng was on his feet and hopping off the caravan before it had even stopped. "JungMin, HyungJoon, do a quick circuit to make sure we're alone. We'll stop here and get some sleep."

"Sure thing boss," JungMin nodded, glancing at HyungJoon as he wheeled his horse around. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll do second then," HyungJoon replied, following after JungMin.

YoungSaeng looked towards KiBum and Kevin, lips quirking when he saw Kevin was sound asleep. "Need some help with him there, KiBum?"

"Nah, I think I got it," KiBum said, nudging Kevin a little. "Hey, we're stopping, you need to wake up so I can get down."

"Hm?" Kevin stirred, cracking his eyes open after a moment and blinking at KiBum's back. "Oh…okay," he nodded, unwinding his arms from KiBum's waist. He climbed down from off the horse, stumbling a little.

YoungSaeng was surveying the caravan with a frown. "Sorry Wook, you're sleeping out on the ground until we can get this all patched up."

"It's okay, I think for the time being I'd be happier sleeping on the ground anyway," RyeoWook said. 

"If you need a bedroll to sleep in, you can share mine Wook," JungMin said, using a hand shovel to dig out a pit for the fire.

"... I think I can manage," RyeoWook replied, ducking his head and stalking off.

"What, YoungSaeng said no so you're trying for Wook now?" KyuHyun leaned out of the caravan. Despite his usual snark, the archer wasn't steady on his feet.

"Don't start KyuHyun," YoungSaeng sighed. "Don't need a second knock to the head in the same night."

"Hey, I'm an equal opportunity snuggler," JungMin said. "Are you jealous KyuHyun?"

"Why would I be jealous," KyuHyun sniffed, carefully making his way down from the caravan and dragging out his own bedroll.

"Because no one's asking you to share a bedroll," JungMin said with a smirk.

"I think I'd rather sleep with a porcupine," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at the older man, depositing his bedroll beside the caravan and undoing it.

"Your loss," JungMin chuckled, piling in some wood into the hole and getting a fire started. "There you go Wook, fire's going. Saeng, I'm going to meet up with HyungJoon to finish the sweep, you all get some food and some rest, we won't be staying here long."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, already settling down to sleep near KiBum.

YoungSaeng watched JungMin go, sighing quietly as he turned to undo his own bedroll. "You okay over there, Wook?"

"I'm fine, I'll get us some food cooked up that we can eat first thing," RyeoWook said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "Get some rest boss."

"You look ready to drop asleep Wook, don't spend too long on it," YoungSaeng set up his roll and slipped inside.

"I'll keep an eye on him," KyuHyun said from where he was sitting in his roll to the side of the caravan.

"How's your head KyuHyun?" RyeoWook asked, getting out a pan.

"Feeling a little less dented," KyuHyun smirked, resting his elbows on his knees. "Can't that wait until you wake up?"

"It's best to get it done now so we're not waiting around when everyone wakes up," RyeoWook said. "At least I can sleep in the caravan if I need to once we're moving again."

"Yeah, on the scorched floorboards," the other man frowned. He glanced towards the others, seeing they weren't being paid any attention now. "I'll lend you my bedroll then so you're at least somewhat comfortable."

RyeoWook glanced over at him, smiling a little. "Really? That's... nice of you. I'd kind of appreciate it. I'm glad you're okay, I was really worried when I heard you'd been hurt."

"I've had worse," KyuHyun smirked. "I'm just pissed he got by me." Yawning into his hand, he laid down. "Seriously though, get some sleep. We can stand some dry food every now and then."

"But you'd just complain about it," RyeoWook said. "Get some sleep, and when you wake up you'll have a good meal to eat."

"I don't complain about everything," KyuHyun grumbled, settling down inside his bedroll. He meant to stay up a little to keep RyeoWook company until the two on perimeter returned, but ended up dozing off quickly. Soon the only sounds left in the clearing were the quiet snuffling of horses, the cracking of the flames, and the occasional snore.

******************************

It was only a few hours later when JungMin woke everyone up. As expected, there was a lot of grumbling and complaining, but most were pacified by RyeoWook's cooked meal. Those that could got some sleep in the caravan. 

"JungMin didn't sleep at all did he," KyuJong said, glancing at YoungSaeng beside him. "You think he's gonna be okay to go all day until we stop for the night?"

"No," YoungSaeng replied drily, eyes going to the mentioned man. The caravan owner stayed on his bench beside KyuJong despite not being able to drive. "He's too stubborn to sleep now, but first sign of nodding off and he's going in the caravan." He heard an amused snort from KyuHyun behind him.

"Maybe when we stop for lunch we should stop for the day," KyuJong suggested. "I think we could all use time to relax, and we've been riding pretty hard since last night."

"I like that idea Saeng," RyeoWook spoke up, nudging KyuHyun with his foot. "We're far enough away, I doubt JaeJoong's anywhere near this area. Isn't that stream off this road somewhere?"

Blinking, YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly. "I believe so. KyuHyun, the map."

KyuHyun passed over the rolled-up map. Unrolling it, YoungSaeng's eyes scanned the aged paper before he nodded. "We'll reach it just after noon. If I remember right, there's a nice sheltered spot to stop by the banks." He rolled up the map again. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, RyeoWook?"

"Trying to, but KyuHyun keeps kicking me," RyeoWook said, sitting up. "This isn't as comfortable when the caravan's moving either. Too bumpy."

"KyuHyun, if you can't stop kicking him you can go ride with JungMin," YoungSaeng looked back at them. "Try your best Wook, you didn't get much sleep. If not, at least we'll be breaking in some hours."

"I can sleep then," RyeoWook shrugged, moving to sit down next to KyuHyun.

"Someone should let JungMin know we're taking a detour," KyuJong said.

"Ah, the joys of being the one in charge," YoungSaeng sighed before raising his voice enough to be heard by the horses in front. "Min, fall back a moment."

The loud noise seemed to startle JungMin, jumping a little in his saddle before turning his horse to wait. When the caravan caught up he fell in line. "Something up?"

"Change of plans," YoungSaeng said, looking at him. "Remember that nice stream a couple hours west? We're stopping there for the day."

"Stopping for the day? Is that a good idea?" JungMin frowned. "I wanted to be at the next town before nightfall. I don't think it's safe to be out this far."

"We made good time last night, better than expected," YoungSaeng replied. "And some of us aren't going to make it all the way to the next town." He gave JungMin a stern look.

"Alright, fine," JungMin grumbled, steering his horse away and riding out in front again.

"He doesn't sound happy about this," KyuJong said, shaking his head a little. "He really takes this whole security thing very seriously."

"That's Min for you. He also doesn't like being told when he's not fit to do his job," YoungSaeng glanced at KyuJong beside him. "But I haven't been able to find a more hard-working man yet."

"It's good you have him then," KyuJong nodded. "I've talked to a lot of merchants who hire on muscle like him and they end up robbing them blind or running at the first hint of trouble."

"Min's never ran at anything," YoungSaeng chuckled. "He's a good guy. Which is why I have to at least make sure he takes as good care of himself as he does everything else."

"I have to hand it to you Saeng, you've got a lot on your plate with all these people here," KyuJong said. "Don't you feel like up and leaving them behind some days?"

"Maybe right after KyuHyun and JungMin have a knock-down fight," YoungSaeng snorted, smiling affectionately at JungMin's back. "But I'd never leave any of them behind."

KyuJong was quiet for a long while after that, his hands tightening on the reins a little. When he finally spoke again, he didn't look at YoungSaeng, keeping his eyes on the road. "After what happened with JaeJoong... are you going to be more cautious with picking people up?"

"For the safety of my crew, I'm cautious," YoungSaeng replied, glancing at KyuJong. "But I was raised to believe in the better side of people."

"Odd way to be raised in this day," KyuJong said. "It's not a bad thing though. I wish there were more people like you out there."

"There might be one day." YoungSaeng's gaze searched KyuJong's face. "Once people realize there's nothing wrong with trusting one another. Do you trust us?"

"Would you think less of me if I said no?" KyuJong said, glancing at him with an unreadable expression. "I haven't trusted anyone in a very long time, I don't know how to anymore."

YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smile, the intention behind it hard to read. "I wouldn't say so, but that's just me. I do trust you though," he chuckled, facing front again. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let you come back."

"Well... I count myself lucky then," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng's eyes scanned the group. Kevin was still riding with KiBum up ahead. "Lucky or not, I think you owe someone an apology."

KyuJong followed YoungSaeng's gaze and he sighed a little. "Yeah... I'm sure I'm not his favorite person right about now. You were right, I should have said something to him."

"He was very upset when you left," YoungSaeng replied. "Not that he was the only one, but the rest of us at least had a better understanding. He's still very much a compound kid."

"What do you mean, who else was bothered by me leaving?" KyuJong blinked at that.

"Me for one," RyeoWook piped up, having been listening in. "Saeng too, even if he's not going to admit it."

"You traveled with us for two weeks, of course some people would have been upset by you disappearing," YoungSaeng said, pointedly ignoring RyeoWook. "Though considering the others are JungMin, KyuHyun and HyungJoon, it would be like pulling teeth for them to say so." 

"We're not the only ones," KyuHyun snorted.

"Probably would have been better if I hadn't come back," KyuJong said. "I mean... it wouldn't have been so bad in a couple weeks, you probably wouldn't even remember my name."

"Or... you could have just not left in the first place," RyeoWook said. "I'm surprised you didn't try harder to get him to stay Saeng."

"I can't influence someone set on going their own way," YoungSaeng replied. "Everyone here is here because they want to be." He looked at KyuJong. "You might have forgotten us in a couple weeks, but we wouldn't have."

"I didn't say I would have forgotten you," KyuJong said, his eyes finally meeting YoungSaeng's.

YoungSaeng's lips curled. "Then don't assume I would." The sound of retching in the back of the caravan made him turn around. "KyuHyun, I swear I'm going to tie you to the horse's tail. RyeoWook, what are you doing?"

KyuJong turned as well, blinking a little at RyeoWook who was grinning madly, his hands trying to cover his mouth as he made a giddy laughing noise. "You two, are so cute!" he said, wiggling a little in his seat.

"So nauseating you mean," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at them.

"Are you both done?" YoungSaeng folded his arms across his chest. There was a tinge of red to his cheeks.

"I don't know, ask him," KyuHyun pointed at RyeoWook.

"What are you talking about?" KyuJong asked, clearly confused.

"He's so oblivious," RyeoWook shook his head sadly. "You two have done nothing but moon over each other since you met."

"We're being friendly," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, turning back to face front. "Ignore them, RyeoWook's running on no sleep and KyuHyun's just being a brat."

"Saeng's just in denial because he hasn't got--" Whatever RyeoWook was going to say was cut off when JungMin came back towards the caravan.

"Yah, you ladies about done back here? We're almost there," JungMin said.

"Kyu and I are done, it's those two who keep causing trouble," YoungSaeng beamed at JungMin. "When we get there, you're getting some sleep. I don't want to hear any arguments."

JungMin made a face at YoungSaeng, but clearly knew it was better not to argue. "Fine, but if I wake up and the caravan is on fire again, I'm not helping put it out."

"On no sleep, you wouldn't do too good at putting it out anyways," YoungSaeng quipped back at him. "Go back in front, I don't think those two have any idea where they're supposed to be going," he pointed at KiBum and Kevin up ahead.

"Yes boss," JungMin said, nudging his horse forward.

JungMin was right, after another bend in the road they took a small path down towards a wide river. By the time the caravan had made it down the steep hill, JungMin was already clearing away brush with HyungJoon's help.

"Can we go swimming?" KiBum asked, perking up at the sight of the clear water.

"If the water's as clear as it was last time, I don't see why not," YoungSaeng smiled, showing KyuJong where to stop the caravan. Hopping down, he moved to take care of the horses. "KyuHyun, use one of the smaller tarps to get some shade in the caravan."

"You're going to sleep now, right?" KyuHyun raised an eyebrow at RyeoWook, getting up to do as told.

"Soon as I get lunch made," RyeoWook nodded, getting slowly up to his feet as well.

"We can take care of lunch," KyuHyun rolled his eyes, hunting for one of the tarps. "Get some sleep Wook, you look like you need it."

"I'm fine, and I can't sleep until you're done putting that tarp up anyway," RyeoWook said, pulling out his food prep materials. "Besides, you all suck at cooking."

"Oh fine, you're too stubborn," KyuHyun grumbled, wrestling with the tarp. "But after you're getting some rest. If YoungSaeng can convince the horse to go to sleep, you can too."

"KyuHyun if you call me a horse one more time I'm drowning you!" JungMin called over to them.

RyeoWook chuckled a little, shaking his head. "I will, don't be such a worrier KyuHyun. That's Saeng's job."

"I'm allowed to make sure you're taking care of yourself, I know how you are remember," KyuHyun rolled his eyes. "And you'd have to catch me first!" He yelled back to JungMin.

"You might want to move," YoungSaeng told KyuJong with a sigh, unhitching the horses from the caravan. "If he goes for KyuHyun you'll get mowed over. KiBum, take care of yours and JungMin's horse before you go swimming."

"Yes boss," KiBum sighed, shoulders slumping a little. He looked forlornly at the water before tugging on his horse's lead line. "Come on Kevin, come help me."

"Why is JungMin a horse?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng, keeping his voice low as he helped YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng's lips quivered in amusement. "Because his long face reminds some people of a horse," he murmured. "That and his reaction makes it all the better."

"I don't look like a horse!" JungMin called over to them, surprising KyuJong.

"How did you hear that?" KyuJong asked, blinking a little.

"I don't have to hear anything to know what you people are talking about," JungMin huffed.

"You're tired, go to sleep," YoungSaeng smirked, turning to look at JungMin. "Look, KyuHyun's just about done securing the tarp."

Kevin watched them with amusement from where he was helping KiBum with the horses. Seeing movement off in his side vision, he jumped. It was just HyungJoon though; the older brother had stopped beside KiBum and murmured something in his ear.

"But... I have to..." KiBum said, looking at HyungJoon with a frown. "Okay, fine," he muttered, brushing past HyungJoon. "I'll be right back Kevin."

"Okay…" Kevin blinked, watching them go. HyungJoon caught up with KiBum drawing his brother off to one side well out of earshot. Kevin watched him talk in a low voice that couldn't be heard from where he was before turning to finish taking care of the horses. He wondered what the problem was, and what had made the two brothers this way.

Kevin wasn't the only one watching, JungMin keeping an eye on them until KiBum seemed to get frustrated and tried to walk away. HyungJoon wouldn't let him by, grabbing his arm and speaking to him with a little more intensity.

"I said okay!" KiBum finally snapped, pulling his arm away. He said something to HyungJoon a little quieter before walking back to where Kevin was.

"Joon, set up a perimeter," JungMin said. Having finished clearing away the vegetation from around the camp site he was untying his bedroll from his horse's saddle.

HyungJoon watched KiBum go before turning away. "Got it." He climbed back onto his horse, heading off.

"Hey," Kevin blinked at KiBum. "What did he want?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," KiBum said, unbuckling the saddle from his horse and pulling it off. "He uh... he doesn't want me swimming I guess. I'm not a good swimmer he says and doesn't want me drowning."

"Oh…" Kevin frowned. He could see the overprotective brother being worried about that. "Hey…I'm a good swimmer, maybe he'll let me teach you then?" he asked, remembering how excited KiBum had looked a few minutes ago at the prospect of swimming.

"Doubt it," KiBum sighed. "He doesn't let me do anything I want to do."

"That's just not fair," Kevin looked at KiBum sadly. "I'll stay out with you then, if you won't swim."

"No, you don't have to do that," KiBum shook his head. "I'd hate it if both of us didn't get to swim."

Kevin frowned. "…Do you think he'll at least let you walk in the shallows?" he asked quietly, hand on KiBum's arm. "I'll be right there, I won't let anything happen to you."

"... Yeah, I think we can do that," KiBum nodded, lips quirking a little. "Thanks."

"Hey, no reason you can't have at least some fun," Kevin grinned, tugging on the reins a little. "Let's get these guys all taken care of so we can go in the water!"

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, focusing on combing the horse while he grazed on a nearby bush.

Together they finished up with the horses quickly, leaving them tied to a nearby tree. Looking back at the caravan, Kevin saw the tarp was up. "Let's go," he grinned at KiBum, heading towards the riverbank.

They weren't the only ones. By that time, the camp had been set up and RyeoWook was busy making them all lunch. Without much else to do, KyuJong had convinced YoungSaeng to take it easy for a little while and go swimming as well. Not that KyuJong was a good swimmer, and refused to go further than his waist.

"I'll drown," KyuJong said, shirt off and in his undergarments. No sense in getting all his clothes wet if he didn't have to.

"There's practically no undertow, and the current's gentle," YoungSaeng said in amusement, undressed except for undergarments as well. Unlike KyuJong, he had no qualms about venturing farther into the water. "Come on."

"But I can't swim," KyuJong said, though he did slide a step further in. He couldn't help it, and he wasn't even aware he was doing it right away. With YoungSaeng so close and not wearing a shirt, his eyes had a hard time keeping on YoungSaeng's face. They kept traveling down to his chest and abs, trying to ignore the black spider-like mark over his heart. They all had one like that; a painful and visible reminder that the plague could take them any second.

Most people ignored it if they could. Tried not to think about what those black spots turned into once the virus turned hostile. It was just easier that way.

"And you really think I'm going to let you drown?" YoungSaeng smirked, taking a step back to match KyuJong's step forward. "Give me more credit than that." He held out his good hand to KyuJong.

"I don't know, maybe you want to get back at me for leaving," KyuJong said, though he did take YoungSaeng's hand.

"Oh I'm more creative than that," YoungSaeng grinned deviously, tugging KyuJong closer. He was up to his elbows in water. "I'll wait until you're not expecting it."

"That's not very reassuring," KyuJong whined, stumbling a little. "Just please don't try to kill me."

"You're safe from me," YoungSaeng smiled widely at the younger man before splashing him directly in the face, letting go of KyuJong's hand to dive underwater.

KyuJong got a mouthful of water from that, coughing and clearing at his eyes he stumbled backwards enough that he went down. It was all he could do not to panic as he went fully under the water and tried to get his feet back under him. When he finally did get his head out of water again, he coughed and hacked up all the water that he'd almost swallowed. "That wasn't nice!"

"Oh you're fine." YoungSaeng's voice came from directly behind KyuJong, one hand lightly against the other man's back underwater. There was amusement in his voice. "I can still stand, and you're taller than I am."

"But I went under," KyuJong said, looking over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly and he turned. Before YoungSaeng could do anything, he hooked his arm around the man's neck and pulled him under water.

YoungSaeng's yelp was cut off by the water, hands grabbing at KyuJong to take him down with him. It took a moment for him to right himself underwater, pushing back up to the surface and circling his arms around KyuJong's waist to drag him up too. "Feeling a little feisty, Kyu yah?"

Laughing, KyuJong wiped at his face to clear the water from his eyes. "I just think fair's fair," he said, blinking a few times once he could see, noticing how close they were.

"Fair is fair," YoungSaeng grinned, shaking his head a little to try (and fail) to get his long hair out of his eyes. "But do that again and I'm taking you swimming farther out."

"Let's not do anything I'll regret," KyuJong chuckled. "I think I've had my fill of swimming though, I drank half the river already."

"Nah, only about a quarter of it. Weren't you the one saying to take a break?" YoungSaeng slipped around to behind KyuJong, arms staying securely around his waist. "Tilt your head back, and float. I won't push you under again, promise."

KyuJong eyed YoungSaeng warily, not entirely believing him. "Okay... but if you do anything I really will leave again and not come back." He did as told, tilting his head back and letting himself relax in the water.

"I thought you were planning on going again anyways?" YoungSaeng mused lowly. True to his word he didn't try anything, keeping KyuJong's upper body above the water.

"Well... yeah, but not right away," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "Unless I get a good reason to stay.. I just want to make sure you stay safe... all of you."

"And what would be a good reason to stay?" YoungSaeng murmured in KyuJong's ear, gradually drawing them back towards the shore.

"I don't know... feeling like I belong I guess," KyuJong said. "Haven't felt like that.. ever."

YoungSaeng's lips curled softly. "We can tell you over and over again that you're welcome here with us…but it's all just words in the end. I hope you feel like you belong, one day. Everyone deserves a place like that."

"Guess we'll see," KyuJong said, opening his eyes and looking up at YoungSaeng. "But... I think I'd like that."

"Hey, lovebirds!" RyeoWook called from the shore. "Food's ready, come eat before KyuHyun eats it all!"

YoungSaeng smiled down at KyuJong, long hair shielding him from the sun above. "Let's go." His arms fell away from KyuJong's waist to hook in the crook of his arms instead, towing him back towards the shore with a laugh.

He did hope KyuJong decided to stay with them, for a longer amount of time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked having the younger man around a bit more than he let on.

********************************

After a good lunch, those that needed some well deserved sleep were able to get in a few hours. The others lounged or played in the water, letting themselves relax. After the night they had had, no one felt like they needed to be anywhere in a hurry.

KyuJong for one, had put off thoughts of leaving again for a long while. He enjoyed the company the others provided, as well as watching those who weren't aware he was watching. He knew somewhat of the history between KyuHyun and RyeoWook, but the way the two talked to each other seemed more... intimate than the friendship they claimed to have. KyuHyun always seemed to be watching RyeoWook, even from over the pages of his book he was keeping an eye on the shorter man. It didn't seem like RyeoWook was aware of it until he happened to catch KyuHyun's eyes and grinned at him. It was cute in an overly sappy way.

It was obvious to KyuJong that Kevin and KiBum had become fast friends, the two always having their heads together and talking quietly. That didn't sit well with KiBum's brother even now so many weeks later. KyuJong was pretty sure there was more to the story there that the brothers weren't talking about.

Of course, watching everyone else meant he was ignoring the one person his eyes went to automatically. There was something about YoungSaeng that intrigued KyuJong and wanted to get to know him better. It wasn't entirely intentional, but KyuJong found himself sitting or standing near YoungSaeng. When the sun had set and RyeoWook had made them a good meal, KyuJong had seated himself next to YoungSaeng up against a fallen log. Sipping at a flask JungMin had been passing around, he tried not to stare at YoungSaeng's feet stretched out in front of him.

"My Grandpa used to tell me, when he was a kid, before the plague hit," JungMin was saying to no one in particular, "he would say that people would come out of the cities and camp out in the wilderness for days at a time. Just to camp. Not to live or fend for themselves, but just to sleep in a tent. I still don't understand why people would willingly do that if the cities were as nice as people always said they were."

"Probably the same reason my folks were traveling acrobats," YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning back against the log. "You see the cities, how hollow and chilling some of them look. Apparently there were millions all crammed in each one. I don't even know how they got around without stepping on each other."

"Ten million, in Seoul," KyuHyun looked up from his book. "How many are there now…a couple thousand? Last time I was there, most of the buildings were abandoned, and even those that weren't they'd only use the first couple floors out of twenty or so. It was even worse in China."

"You've been to China?" KiBum asked, looking at KyuHyun in awe. "I've never heard of anyone who's been outside the country before."

"I heard somewhere that China has a cure," JungMin said, lips thinning.

"Yeah, well I heard that the whole rest of the world has a cure and they're leaving us here to die," KyuJong said. "I don't believe any of that."

"I was in China ten years ago," KyuHyun snorted. "They didn't have a cure then, but who knows. You'd think if there _was_ a chance of a cure, people would be crossing the border in the hundreds."

"They've given up," YoungSaeng said, leaning forward with a long stick to poke at the fire. "People don't want to make that kind of a journey to a foreign land and face disappointment. Not when there's so many dangers along the way."

"There's always going to be someone with hope though," JungMin said. "I've met plenty of people who were going to China to see if they had a cure. If nothing's there, they were going to keep going until they reached the west. My grandpa told me the west had the best medicines, so if anyone had a cure it would be them."

"Now that would be an exciting journey," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Traveling all the way to the west, watching the landscape change…that's not a bad plan, cure or no cure."

"There's a lot to see out there," KyuHyun replied. "A lot that few people see cause they're all holed up in their compounds scared to look past their gates."

"Isn't that really dangerous though?" KiBum asked, knees tucked up to his chest. "I mean it's dangerous here, but at least we know the terrain and how to get around. Could end up in the middle of the jungle and eaten by a lion or something."

"Could end up in the middle of a ravine and eaten by a bear here," KyuHyun smirked. "It's dangerous no matter where you go, some people think it's worth the risk."

"How come you came back here then?" JungMin asked KyuHyun.

"It wasn't my decision," KyuHyun glanced at JungMin. "Father caught plague and wanted to die in his hometown, so we came back from China. We were supposed to go to Vietnam next, never made it that far."

"Vietnam? I've never heard of that," KiBum said, frowning a little.

"I'm sure there's a lot of places you've never heard of," JungMin said. "Most folks don't even know there are other countries or what's across the sea. Hell, Kevin here has never even _seen_ the sea."

"I haven't," Kevin murmured. "I want to, though. Sometimes we'd get traders in the compound who'd tell stories and…it sounds amazing."

"We're heading that way, so you'll see it soon enough," YoungSaeng smiled. "I think we should make a point of seeing whatever we want to see, whenever we have the opportunity."

"I like that idea," RyeoWook nodded, looking down at his hands. "You never know when the damn spot will turn red and kill you. Best to make what you can of life, enjoy it while it lasts."

"That is exactly how I live my life," JungMin said. "Old folks say we've all lost our morals since the plague, but who has time for morals? I want to die happy."

"All this talk about dying," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose. "I want to live happy, so that's what I'm going to do."

"The old folk can rag on about morals all they want, but most of them can't say they've lived happily," KyuHyun stretched out his arms. "They forgot all about things like that with the last few waves of the plague."

"Exactly," JungMin grinned, winking at YoungSaeng. "So, you busy tonight? I can think of a way to keep us happy."

KyuJong coughed uncomfortably, looking away towards the trees. That of course didn't go unnoticed and RyeoWook chuckled. "Careful Min, someone's jealous."

"Or uncomfortable," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, throwing a twig at JungMin. "Sorry Min, I'm not following you into any bedrolls." He glanced at KyuJong out of the corner of his eyes, brow furrowed.

"Missing out," JungMin sighed, shaking his head. He noticed the glance and the way KyuJong was pointedly ignoring him. "No, I think Wook's right. I think he's jealous. What's wrong KyuJong, wish I was asking you instead?"

"No," KyuJong said, glaring at JungMin who seemed unfazed by the look. Getting to his feet, he passed the flask off to KyuHyun before leaving the fire, heading towards the caravan.

"Someone's testy," KyuHyun quipped, taking a swig from the flask.

YoungSaeng gave a long suffering sigh. He waited for the conversation to start up again and move on to other subjects before standing, tossing a stick in the fire. Turning around, he headed back towards the caravan.

Hopping up, he poked his head inside the caravan. "Knock knock."

Laying down on one of the benches, KyuJong sat upward when he heard YoungSaeng. "Oh... hey. Sorry. I just needed a bit to myself. JungMin... takes some getting used to."

"He's got quite the personality on him." YoungSaeng sat down on a crate across from KyuJong. "I can have a word with him if you want. I don't think he realizes how uncomfortable he can make some people with that kind of talk."

"No, it's okay," KyuJong shook his head. "Probably easier for me just to try to ignore than it would be to get him to stop."

"Maybe, but if it's going to be a source of conflict then I want to address it right away," YoungSaeng watched him. "You might have already noticed that most of us here have…an attraction to men or at least no qualms with it, but if you don't then the last thing any of us want is to make you uncomfortable."

KyuJong frowned, his brow furrowed as he looked down at the bed of the caravan. "That's... I don't have any problems with that. I mean... I _shouldn't_." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Saeng... I grew up in a compound. A smaller one and... they kicked me out. Me and... my partner."

YoungSaeng was quiet for a moment. "…For being together, I assume?"

KyuJong nodded, looking up at him finally. "He died, about a year ago. Plague got him. We never really talked about what we were or anything, but we loved each other. Even if we never told anyone else after that. You're... the first person I've told since we left the compound. We didn't want to be treated differently or kicked out of a place because of it."

The older man nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through," he looked back up at KyuJong. "I won't speak of this to the others, it's not my place. But you have my word that as long as you're with this caravan, you'll have a place that'll accept you for exactly as you are."

"... Thank you," KyuJong said softly, his lip trembling a little. "I don't... I don't even know how that feels. To be accepted for who I am. Sometimes I wish I could be like JungMin, so open about everything. He's right about me being jealous... I guess."

"Being as open as JungMin is a double-edged sword," YoungSaeng's lips quirked. He stood up, crossing the caravan and sitting down next to KyuJong. "I saw you happy today…and I hope I'll see you smile like that again."

"I haven't felt happy like I was today in a very long time," KyuJong said, tensing a little when YoungSaeng sat down. "When he died... it just felt like everything good in the world went with him. It's why I've been alone since then."

"Do you still want to be alone?" YoungSaeng asked quietly.

"I thought I did, that's why I left," KyuJong said. "But I don't. Not anymore. I... miss having someone to talk to, to share things with. I guess I didn't realize how much I had missed it until I left. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

YoungSaeng's lips curled into a soft smile. "I'm glad you came back." He looked like he was going to say something else, brow furrowed slightly. After a moment he exhaled slowly and clapped one hand on KyuJong's knee. "I'm up for first watch, so I better go. Get some sleep, we move out in the morning."

"Do you... want some company for a bit?" KyuJong asked, looking up at him. "I don't think I can sleep yet."

"I won't say no to company," YoungSaeng replied, smiling. "I was just going to try patching up that old guitar anyways, once I kick that lot to bed. They're starting to get a little cranky." He could hear KyuHyun's mocking tone outside, which meant an argument was impending. Standing, he picked up the guitar from the corner and a small tool kit.

"Is it really worth it to try and repair that?" KyuJong asked, following him out of the caravan. "It's not going to play again."

"Probably not," YoungSaeng replied, smiling as he saw the others by the fire. "But he'd give me hell for leaving it all soot-covered." Approaching the fire, he sat back down. "All right fellas, bedtime. We're moving with the sun tomorrow morning."

"You heard him," JungMin said, getting to his feet. "I've got second watch Saeng, so wake me up in a couple of hours."

"Of course, now go," YoungSaeng smirked, shooing him off with one hand. "Night." He watched the others slowly head to bed, some inside the caravan and some in bedrolls by the edge of the campfire's light. "Sure you're not tired, Kyu?"

"I'm fine," KyuJong said, sitting down next to him. "It's a nice night. Maybe I'm just a little too anxious to sleep."

"Anxious? About?" YoungSaeng opened the kit and set the guitar in his lap, carefully going over the fire damage.

"That someone else is going to attack," KyuJong said. "Between bandits and the thief from last night, I'm just worried. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. Not if I can do something to stop it."

YoungSaeng chuckled quietly. "Just don't keep yourself up all night out of anxiety, I'm still not going to be able to steer the caravan tomorrow. There's safety in numbers, that's something."

"I know, I'll be okay to drive tomorrow," KyuJong said, hugging his knees. "I'll sleep when you do." He was quiet for a moment, watching the fire die down. "Maybe I'm just worried about you being alone."

"That's almost sweet," YoungSaeng glanced at KyuJong. "You know, for someone who wanted nothing to do with us when we met, you worry a lot about us."

"I know, and it bothered me at first," KyuJong said, chuckling a little. "It's why I made the decision to leave. I thought if I left quickly I wouldn't get attached to you or the others... but I did. I don't regret it though."

"Good," the older man's lips quirked. "Cause some here got a little attached to you while you were with us."

"Yeah, I noticed," KyuJong chuckled. "I should probably talk to Kevin tomorrow if he lets me. Unless you weren't referring to him specifically?"

"He was one of them," YoungSaeng smirked, turning back to the guitar.

"You're being vague YoungSaeng!" RyeoWook called from the caravan, followed quickly by JungMin yelling at him to shut up and get to sleep.

KyuJong chuckled a little, shaking his head. "I guess we're not talking quietly enough."

"Only downfall of havin' so many people around," YoungSaeng said, making his voice loud enough for those in the caravan to hear. "No privacy!" He heard Kevin giggling off to one side.

"If you want privacy then you picked the wrong business!" JungMin said, once again yelling at people to be quiet.

That of course set off KyuHyun, who had to snipe at JungMin for being the loudest one in the whole camp. YoungSaeng snorted and covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with these people…"

"I'd suggest running away, but they'd probably find us," KyuJong chuckled.

"Once they stop arguing."

Eventually the camp did settle down to sleep, though it took a few minutes for people to stop yelling at others to be quiet and quiet down themselves. Listening to the sound of snoring slowly become audible, YoungSaeng smirked to himself and absently plucked a single string on the guitar. Running away had never crossed his mind; this group was his family and friends, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

*****************

At first light JungMin woke everyone up. Though he had slept some the day before he still looked haggard and weary. With half of their supplies burned up, they couldn't afford to take time to rest for a few days. Maybe after they supplied up they could camp somewhere for a week. Not that YoungSaeng liked staying in one place like that for too long, but it could be necessary. Whatever it took to prolong them getting to Seoul was fine by JungMin. 

After breakfast was eaten and cleaned up they loaded the caravan back, JungMin motioned YoungSaeng away from the others. "There's something I need to tell we if we're heading for Seoul."

YoungSaeng looked up at the younger man, raising an eyebrow as he followed to a point out of earshot. "Alright, what's up Min? You look like hell, maybe you shouldn't have taken watch last night." He reached up and lightly tugged a stray hair back down.

"I don't really trust anyone else to do it right now," JungMin shrugged. He made sure they were alone, dropping his voice. "Look, you know I don't tell you everything about where I came from before I met up with you. No one really talks much about their past. But I came from Seoul, and I'm not exactly looking to head back there."

"Why's that?" YoungSaeng watched JungMin's expression. "You wouldn't be telling me this now without a good reason."

"Let's just say I have some people there who wouldn't like to see me again," JungMin said. "And I don't really want to see them either."

"Seoul is a big city, even after the plague," YoungSaeng folded his arms across his chest. "You can't tell me more than that?"

"Not much more to tell," JungMin said. "We've got a good deal going here Saeng. I don't stick my nose in your business, you don't stick yours in mine. I just don't want to be in Seoul for any longer than we have to."

The older man's lips twisted slightly, and he was silent for a long moment. "With the damage to the caravan, we'll need whatever trade we can get between Yesan and Seoul. I'll see what I can do, Min."

"My only interest is keeping people safe," JungMin said, clapping YoungSaeng on the shoulder. "That's all I'm doing."

"I know," YoungSaeng chuckled, looking at JungMin. "And I have to keep us all fed. We'll just have to find a way for us both to do our jobs, won't we?"

"We will, we always do," JungMin said, grinning brightly at him. "Come on, let's go before someone ends up in a ditch somewhere."

"Your confidence in the others is amazing," YoungSaeng snorted, turning back towards the caravan. "Okay guys, break's over, we're moving out! KiBum, Kevin, are the horses ready?"

"Yes boss," KiBum said, holding the reins to JungMin's horse as well as his own. "Are we going to be getting Kevin another horse?"

"Depends, is he going to lose that one too?" JungMin said, taking the reins and climbing up onto the mare. 

"First, we're getting our caravan patched up and recovering our losses," YoungSaeng said, hopping up onto the caravan bench as Kevin protested losing the horse. "Then we'll get him a horse. Kevin are you riding with KiBum again, or coming back to the caravan?"

"Uh…" Kevin looked at KiBum, catching HyungJoon watching them with a frown from the side.

"He's riding with me," KiBum said, his chin lifted a little as he glanced at his brother. 

"Then get saddled up, we're leaving now with or without," JungMin said, nudging his horse in front of the team horses.

Brightening, Kevin hurried to join KiBum on his horse. YoungSaeng chuckled at them, glancing back into the caravan. "We're all set back there?"

"Yessir!" KyuHyun called, securing a crate down.

YoungSaeng held the reins out to KyuJong. "On your signal, Kyu yah."

KyuJong's lips quirked, taking the reins as he settled on the bench. Clucking to the horses, he gave the reins a light jostle that got them going at slow walk to start. The caravan creaked and protested at having to move again, but soon enough they were on their way.

It was a calm, uneventful day of travel. Still wary after the encounter with JaeJoong, they took one of the lesser traveled roads towards the next compound. It meant stopping once or twice to clear the road of large branches, but they didn't see another soul. Stopping for a short lunch, KyuHyun decided to show off his archery and bagged them two rabbits. YoungSaeng let him have his moment before ordering him to help RyeoWook skin and dress them.

By the time they reached the next compound, it was in the middle of the afternoon. YoungSaeng told KyuJong to stop the caravan a yard away from the gate when he saw it was locked tight. "Time to charm our way in again," he sighed, hopping down from the caravan. "Wook, get together a list of whatever supplies you need. Our priorities are food and fixing up the caravan." He strode towards the gate to meet the guards.

"Yes boss," RyeoWook said, though he had already been working on that. JungMin followed YoungSaeng to the gates on his horse, his hand rest against the shotgun strapped to his saddle.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Someone called, though JungMin couldn't see where he was at.

"We're traveling merchants," YoungSaeng said, stopping in front of the gate. He didn't try looking for the speaker, expression calm. "Looking to trade and give some business to your carpenters."

"What kind of business?" The voice asked.

"Our caravan is damaged, we need someone who knows wood to fix some weak points," JungMin said. "We're not looking for any trouble here."

It was quiet for a moment until it sounded the locks were being disengaged and the gates swung up. Three men with guns awaited them on the other side, though they looked more wary than hostile. "Alright, you can come in, but any trouble and we won't hesitate to kill you."

"Business as per usual then," YoungSaeng smiled at them, nodding. "You won't find any trouble from us." He turned back towards the caravan, waving them forward. "Would one of you good men point us towards where we might find a carpenter?"

"I can show you the way," one of the men said with a nod. He turned and started down the muddy street, KyuJong following after in the caravan once YoungSaeng was back on board.

As they rode, JungMin frowned a little as he glanced around. There weren't that many people out, though that wasn't that strange. Something about the compound felt off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. When the caravan stopped at a run down building, the man disappeared inside before bringing out a second man. "This is our carpenter, tell him what you need done and he can do it. What goods do you have to trade for the work?"

"We've got some good metal and leatherwork from the eastern compounds. KyuHyun, HyungJoon, bring out one of the crates," YoungSaeng called back to the two before nodding to the carpenter. "We've got some fire damage to the back of the caravan, it was contained but the back gate and roof need replacing. The sooner we can get back on the road, the better."

"Let me see the damage," the carpenter said, and YoungSaeng brought him around to the back of the caravan.

"Wook, let's see what we can get for food stuffs," JungMin said, motioning for the man to join him on his horse. "KiBum, Kevin, don't you dare wander off this time," he said, keeping his voice low. "We don't know the people here and I don't want to have to go looking for you."

"Yes sir," KiBum nodded.

"We'll be back in a little bit Saeng," JungMin called, turning his horse around.

"See you, Min," YoungSaeng replied, glancing towards them before turning back to the carpenter.

It took a bit of haggling to work out a good price, but YoungSaeng had learned from the best. Once a deal had been reached, the carpenter got to work, saying it would take the better part of the afternoon and until dusk to complete his work. They were cutting it close if they wanted to leave before sunset, but there was no hope for it. They wouldn't make it very far with the caravan in it's current shape, as it was they were lucky it hadn't rained on them yet.

YoungSaeng sent HyungJoon to water the horses while they waited for JungMin and RyeoWook to come back, keeping Kevin and KiBum close to guard the caravan and it's wares. He himself kept a close eye on the carpenter for any sloppy workmanship.

The afternoon ticked by with no sign of JungMin or RyeoWook. KyuJong could tell YoungSaeng was becoming concerned the longer the two were away. It shouldn't take that long for them to procure the supplies. 

"Maybe we should ask some people if anyone's seen them," KyuJong suggested.

YoungSaeng's lips thinned, and he turned away from the carpenter. "Watch him," he murmured to KyuJong before gathering KyuHyun and HyungJoon together on the other side of the caravan.

"Go for a walk, stay together," he spoke to them quietly. "Take one of the whistles from the first aid kit with you, and whistle your head off if you find trouble. Ask around for Min and Wook, but don't bring too much attention to yourselves."

"Aye boss," KyuHyun turned to hop back up into the caravan for the whistle.

HyungJoon eyed him. "You think there's trouble here?" he asked quietly.

"There's trouble anywhere, and they shouldn't have taken this long," YoungSaeng replied. "I'm keeping KiBum close, you get out there and worry about the missing two. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can leave." HyungJoon nodded, and when KyuHyun returned they both got up on top of HyungJoon's horse and headed off. YoungSaeng didn't say anything about KyuHyun grabbing his bow and quiver along with the whistle.

"We'll check the general store first, they would have passed through there," KyuHyun said, HyungJoon nodding and nudging his horse's sides to get it moving faster.

There wasn't any need. Before they even got to the store RyeoWook was running towards them, eyes wide. "They got JungMin!"

"_What?_" KyuHyun dropped down off the horse to meet RyeoWook. "What do you mean, they have JungMin? What happened?"

"I don't know, we went to the market and soon as we got there JungMin said we had to leave and then we tried to leave but someone started yelling at him," RyeoWook said, shaking. "JungMin pushed me off the horse and told me to run, next thing I know there's like fifty guys surrounding us and they hauled JungMin off somewhere."

"No idea where they went?" HyungJoon asked, lips pressed thinly together and gaze watching their surroundings.

"No idea," RyeoWook shook his head. "I need to get to Saeng."

"Get on the horse," KyuHyun stepped aside. "I'll take a gander around and see if I can spot anything, you both get back to Saeng and tell him what happened. He's gonna be _pissed._"

"Be careful," RyeoWook said, climbing onto the horse behind HyungJoon. "He'll be more pissed if he has to get you both out of jail!"

HyungJoon kicked the horse's side and it lunched forward, racing back the way they'd came and leaving KyuHyun behind. It didn't take them long at all to reach the caravan. YoungSaeng was waiting for them, eyes narrowing as he saw KyuHyun and JungMin weren't with them.

"Wook? Where's Min?" he asked, meeting them as the horse stopped.

"They took him," RyeoWook said, sliding down off the horse not so gracefully. "People in the market, I don't know who they were." He relayed to Youngsaeng what had happened, and that KyuHyun had stayed behind to see what he could find out. "I don't know where they took Min."

YoungSaeng had never shown much of a temper, but hearing RyeoWook's story, his entire expression darkened dangerously. "…I see."

He looked back at the caravan and the others. "I think it's time we move out. Wook I need you, Kevin and KiBum to take the caravan and leave. Get a safe distance away off the main roads, towards the next compound. HyungJoon, you and KyuJong are with me."

"Yes boss," RyeoWook nodded, climbing up into the driver's seat "KiBum, Kevin, get in," he said, pointing to the back. "KyuJong and Saeng are going to need your horse KiBum." KiBum didn't protest, handing his reins over to YoungSaeng before helping Kevin up into the back of the caravan.

"Any idea why they'd want to take JungMin?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng, watching as the caravan left.

"No, but I intend to find out," YoungSaeng said, hopping up onto KiBum's horse. "Get on, Kyu. HyungJoon, take us to where you left KyuHyun."

Nodding, HyungJoon waited for KyuJong to get on behind YoungSaeng before wheeling his horse around and taking off. They headed towards the marketplace at a good gallop, YoungSaeng watching their surroundings carefully.

As they reached the general store, KyuHyun stepped out from between two buildings farther down. "Well?" YoungSaeng asked when they drew level with him.

"Some kids saw what happened, and recognized the guys who took Min as working for some merchant in charge of the marketplace," KyuHyun said, climbing up behind HyungJoon.

"Good job," YoungSaeng nodded, setting his horse towards the market. "Let's find this merchant and have a friendly chat."

"Did you find out where the merchant is?" KyuJong asked KyuHyun. 

"They say he works out of the last building on this street," KyuHyun replied, nodding up ahead.

They stopped outside of the building in question, YoungSaeng dismounting and tying the horse reins to a post. "We've got your back, boss," HyungJoon said, dismounting as well with his gun in one hand.

"Don't go trigger-happy yet," YoungSaeng glanced at him. "We don't know what they've done with Min, he could be a hostage." Striding up to the door, his lips thinned and he pushed it open.

KyuJong felt more than a little intimidated, even though there were four of them, there were two men inside with guns along with a third man seated at a beaten up looking desk. "Can I help you gentlemen?" the man at the desk asked.

YoungSaeng stopped a few feet from the desk, dark eyes on the speaker. "You must be this merchant I've heard about. Your men have abducted one of my workers. Where is he?"

"If you're referring to the thief I had my men pick up earlier, then I'm afraid you're out of luck," the man said. "You can see him, but he's scheduled to be executed in about an hour."

"On what grounds?" YoungSaeng replied sharply, taking another step forward. "JungMin is no thief."

"Of course he wouldn't admit to it, but he stole from me," the man said, backing the two guards away who had lifted their weapons when YoungSaeng approached. "I hired him years ago as a strong man to watch one of my caravans but turned tail when bandits hit. Not before taking off with some of my weapons and gold."

KyuHyun's eyes widened slightly, eyes going to YoungSaeng's back. It was hard to tell with YoungSaeng facing away from him what the other man thought about that, but from the silence that followed the statement, YoungSaeng hadn't been expecting that.

"…Really. I was unaware of this." YoungSaeng replied calmly. "I want to speak with him."

"Normally I don't let people talk to my prisoners but... I can see you've been duped by him as well," the man chuckled. "Very well, the guards here will take you to where he's being held. I hope he hasn't stolen too much from you."

"That's what I hope to find out. I believe my crew and I are owed an explanation, thank you," YoungSaeng nodded to the man at the desk, before motioning at the others to follow behind him.

One of the guards opened a second door different from the one they had come in, leading the group down a flight of stairs. Lamps lit the way and at the bottom of the stairs there was a large room with a couple of doors on the far wall. The guard went to the nearest one and opened it, weapon drawn. "Yah, you've got some visitors," he said before looking back at YoungSaeng. "Make it quick."

YoungSaeng glanced back at KyuHyun and HyungJoon, meeting their eyes before turning and stepping into the room. "JungMin?"

"...Shit, hey Saeng," JungMin groaned. KyuJong winced a little when he finally got a good look at him. Face battered with dried blood smeared on his clothes and in his hair, he had definitely taken a good beating. "So... you here to save me, or spit on me?"

"These folk say you stole from them," YoungSaeng said quietly, crouching down in front of JungMin. "That true, Min ah?"

JungMin sighed, shifting and wincing in pain when he did. "Sorry Saeng... I probably should have told you a long time ago, but didn't think you'd like to hear it. I did. I've never lied to you before and I'm not going to lie now."

"I don't like finding out this way either," YoungSaeng said, voice stern. "Lying by omission is still a lie. I trusted you to keep our crew safe."

"I know," JungMin said, looking down at the floor. "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I wanted to do right by you... looks like I won't be able to do that anymore."

YoungSaeng watched JungMin's expression. "How seriously do you take your job, Min?"

While they'd been talking, KyuHyun slipped around behind the guard, out of his line of sight.

"Very seriously," JungMin replied. "It's the most important thing I've ever done."

"You've kept us safe for over two years. But don't forget." YoungSaeng stood up. "Keeping our crew safe is my job too."

KyuHyun hit the guard hard over the head, catching him before he could hit the floor. Tossing the guard's gun to YoungSaeng, he dragged the unconscious man inside the cell. YoungSaeng held the gun out to JungMin with a small smirk.

"You really trust me after what you heard I did?" JungMin asked, eyeing the gun.

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you before," YoungSaeng replied. "Are you really going to start now?"

"No... you're too cute to piss off," JungMin chuckled, taking the gun. "How the hell we going to get out of here?"

"I would say carefully," KyuJong said, glancing up the stairs. "You got a plan Saeng?"

"I would like to get out of here without killing anyone, but I might make an exception for the ass who was going to execute him," YoungSaeng said mildly, holding his hand out to help JungMin up. "Hey Joon, feel like being an actor?"

"…What?" HyungJoon, keeping watch by the door, looked at him in confusion.

"You do a real good panic attack when you're worried about your brother," YoungSaeng met his eyes. "Go upstairs and tell that other guard that JungMin tried to off his buddy, make it convincing. Get him down here."

HyungJoon nodded, taking a deep breath before turning and leaving. "Well this is getting more fun by the minute," KyuHyun smirked, wedging himself into a corner back out in the main room. A few seconds later they could hear HyungJoon's voice upstairs, turned a couple notches higher in panic.

KyuJong flattened himself up against the wall under the stairs, watching as the second guard came down with HyungJoon on his heels. "I can't believe they bought that," he murmured to KyuHyun. 

It was very obvious something was amiss when the guard approached the cell door with his gun drawn. Not only was the first guard not there, neither was JungMin who had hidden himself behind the open door.

"Where the hell—" the guard started to say, until to be cut off by a blow to the back of his head by JungMin.

"We should probably get out of here now, before asshole upstairs gets anxious and calls in more guys," JungMin said, reliving the second guard of his gun and handing it over to YoungSaeng.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." YoungSaeng took the gun with a nod. He turned towards the stairs, heading up silently.

Reaching the main floor, he pointed his gun at the man behind the desk. "Don't move." KyuHyun hurried up behind him and went to the door, peering out.

The man at the desk frowned, and it was clear he was reaching for a weapon underneath the desk. "You won't be getting out of here alive, I _own_ this city."

JungMin sighed, shaking his head. "You only own it as long as you can pay for it," he said, raising his gun and pointing it right at the man's head. "And mercs don't stick around if their boss is dead."

"Min, maybe you should—" KyuJong started, cut off at the gun shot, eyes widening. JungMin didn't even look fazed, ignoring the body that slumped out of the chair as he went to the door. "There's a weapon locker in the next room, everyone needs to gear up."

"I thought we were trying to _avoid_ noise, they'll have heard that outside," KyuHyun glanced back at them from the door. "What the hell, what happened to knocking them out?"

YoungSaeng's lips thinned as he looked down at the body. "Min, you and I are having a long talk when we're out of here." He strode across the room to pull open the door, stepping inside. "Take whatever you can. You too KyuHyun, you can argue about arrows being better than guns later."

"What, and this asshole coming after me again later?" JungMin made a face. "He wanted to kill me, of course I was going to take care of him."

"Conversation that we can have later when we're not about to get shot at," KyuJong said, following YoungSaeng to the weapon locker. He took a handgun for himself and a shotgun with plenty of shells. "Anyone know how to get out of the compound?"

"We'll be too obvious in a group," YoungSaeng replied, making sure his guns had enough spare clips. "Our best bet is to split up and regroup outside the compound. They'll have some emergency exits out in case of attacks, if not then there's the gate. The sooner we're out, the better, because once they find that guy dead all hell's going to break loose."

"There's a back door over here," HyungJoon called from farther in the building.

"Good, we'll go out that way one at a time." YoungSaeng looked between them. "Don't get yourselves killed."

"Isn't that usually the plan?" JungMin said, following HyungJoon's voice to the door. It led out to an alley and a quick peek told him that there wasn't anyone watching the back way in. "I'll go first, HyungJoon you go right, I'll go left. The rest of you follow one of us and then we'll meet back up outside the compound. Don't draw any attention to yourselves."

"Now who's stating the obvious," KyuHyun said when he joined them.

"Argue later, go," YoungSaeng whispered.

KyuJong gave a glance to YoungSaeng before following after HyungJoon. When they reached the mouth of the alley, he peeked around the edge. "It doesn't seem like they've raised any kind of alarm. I thought they would have come running once they heard the shot," he said, trying not to look too obvious.

"Maybe the townsfolk didn't want him in charge," HyungJoon replied, eyes watching for danger. YoungSaeng and KyuHyun were nowhere to be seen; they'd followed JungMin. "Come on, we can skirt around the edge of town." He headed off towards the stone walls.

"Yeah, but what about his men?" KyuJong said, following HyungJoon out onto the dirt street.

"Either they were in it only for the money and could care less, or we should be watching our backs," HyungJoon glanced back at KyuJong before turning towards the front again.

Reaching the stone wall, he headed in the direction of the gate but seemed more focused on the wall itself, searching for something. "Where is it…"

"What are you looking for?" KyuJong whispered.

"A compound like this _always_ has escape routes planned out," HyungJoon replied, eyes narrowing at a patch of vines growing along the wall farther down. Jogging to it, he touched the vines lightly before pushing them to one side, pulling out the two knotted ropes from underneath. They were secured to the top of the wall. Gathering one rope, he threw it over the wall. "After you."

KyuJong glanced around once before taking the rope in hand and slowly but carefully made his way up to the top. Soon as he was over and close to the ground he hopped off the rope, backing away and hiding behind some vegetation to wait for HyungJoon.

HyungJoon had followed as soon as KyuJong was clear of the top, scaling the wall and dropping down to the ground. He joined KyuJong in the bushes. "Now we just have to find the others," he murmured. "Do you remember where we're supposed to be heading next? North, south?"

"I don't think JungMin was specific," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "But Saeng told the caravan to head out, they're probably somewhere off the road leading up to the compound somewhere."

"Then let's find them," HyungJoon sighed, standing straight and heading along the wall towards the road.

Keeping to the trees, they found the road and headed away from the compound. It wasn't long before they found the caravan safely hiding in a ditch just off the road. RyeoWook was the first to notice them, looking a little relieved. "Where are the others?" he asked, noticing that it was just the two of them and glancing around.

"We split up, I'm sure they'll be here soon," KyuJong said, noticing how worried RyeoWook looked.

HyungJoon went straight to KiBum, to check on his brother. Kevin watched them before turning his attention back to the trees, chewing on his lip worriedly.

"Where are we getting out of here anyways?" KyuHyun whispered to JungMin as they hurried down the back roads. YoungSaeng followed behind them from a slight distance, keeping an eye out for mercenaries. "They'll be all over the gate."

"Hey, this is your rescue operation, not mine," JungMin said, stopping them at the edge of the building and looking out. "First though, we need to get my horse. Not letting those assholes take him."

"KiBum's and Joon's were by the front of the building, we can swing around and grab them," YoungSaeng replied, frowning. "I didn't see your horse though, I don't know where they would have taken him."

"Probably his personal stable," JungMin said. "Okay, you two go get the horses then, I'm going to find mine and meet up with you. I have a plan."

"Well now I'm worried," KyuHyun headed towards the front of the building.

"Be careful Min, we're not fishing you out of a cell again," YoungSaeng looked at the other man before following after KyuHyun.

As JungMin thought, his horse was in the merchant's personal stable. He avoided the stable hands who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the girl working across the road. Though they did notice when after he had his horse saddled and was charging towards them through the open door. That's when all hell broke loose

A pair of guards who were strolling down the street were nearly run over as JungMin galloped through, yelling to YoungSaeng and KyuHyun as he passed. "I'll meet you outside!" he yelled, heading right for the gate.

"A warning would have been nice!" KyuHyun leapt up on the horse's back and kicked it into a gallop. YoungSaeng followed behind him, flinching when a gunshot went off. The second bullet tore a hole in his sleeve, and he ducked low to the horse. Up ahead, more guards were hearing the commotion and moving in their way, drawing weapons.

KyuHyun drew an arrow from his quiver and took aim. The arrow went flying and hit one of the guards square in the chest, his arm flailing and firing the gun into the sky as he collapsed.

JungMin wasn't slowing; reins gripped tightly in one hand and his pistol in another, he charged right towards the blockade that was forming in front of the gate.. Not that it mattered though, because JungMin didn't even stop as he pounded through. As he thought, those in the way rolled to the side, knocking over others in their way. Luckily, the gate hadn't even been closed at that point, the guards having been caught by surprise. When he was outside, he turned and fired towards the backs of the guards who were looking to hit YoungSaeng and KyuHyun.

YoungSaeng had his own gun out, wincing at having to use his burned hand even as he fired it at the guards. KyuHyun got another arrow in, and then they were past the gate. "Come on!" YoungSaeng took the lead, going away from where the caravan would be to throw off pursuers.

"So did we lose them?" KyuHyun asked when he caught up.

"Well they weren't on horses, so it'll be a while before they even get close to us," JungMin grinned, letting his horse slow a little. "I'd say that worked pretty well don't you think?"

"I would have preferred not having to shoot so many people," YoungSaeng replied, glancing behind them. "We'll loop around and regroup with the others, I hope they found another way out because that gate's going to be impossible to get through."

"They're fine, for sure. So where's our thank you for saving your ass?" KyuHyun asked JungMin.

"I'll thank you later," JungMin said, winking at KyuHyun.

YoungSaeng snorted, shaking his head as KyuHyun started protesting loudly. "I don't think he's interested," he looked back at JungMin.

"Hell no. Go thank someone else. Go thank HyungJoon or something."

"Thank him for what?" JungMin made a face. "You're cuter anyway."

"He helped save your thieving ass too, and he doesn't even like us," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at the older man. "I'm cute, but you're not."

"Excuse you, I'm the cutest one here besides Saeng," JungMin said. "Alright, if you don't want my thanks, then Saeng'll get your share."

"I'll pass," YoungSaeng said wryly. "And since I doubt KyuJong will want any of your 'thanks' too, that leaves HyungJoon, the poor man." He turned them off the road onto a deer path.

"I think I'd rather kiss my horse," JungMin made a face. "Well fine, if no one wants my undying gratitude then you won't get it. You don't know what you're missing."

It took them another ten minutes to find the caravan on the other side of the compound, hidden off to one side. YoungSaeng whistled when they approached, and those gathered around the caravan looked up. "You're back!" Kevin brightened.

"No problems over here?" YoungSaeng asked, dismounting beside the caravan.

"No, I don't think anyone saw us," KyuJong said, nodding to YoungSaeng. "Everything go alright with you?"

"We're here aren't we? So obviously," JungMin said, sliding off his horse. "HyungJoon, I think you and I need to have a word, follow me?"

HyungJoon looked over from where he was standing by KiBum, frowning. "…All right."

"We're leaving in a minute," YoungSaeng called after them, watching as HyungJoon turned to follow JungMin away from the caravan.

"What's that all about?" KyuJong asked as he came up beside YoungSaeng. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," YoungSaeng looked at KyuJong with a small smile. "Thank you for helping out, back there. You didn't have to, but you did."

"Why wouldn't I help?" KyuJong blinked, looking back at him. "Far as I see it... I think I'm in this with you guys."

YoungSaeng grinned, but whatever he was about to say was overrun by a loud protest. "Is everything just a joke to you?!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched HyungJoon storm away from where he'd been talking with JungMin. "Got to be kidding me," the younger man grumbled as he passed by them, grabbing his horse's reins and mounting up.

"I wasn't joking!" JungMin called after him. Though by the grin on his face, KyuJong wasn't sure if JungMin was telling the truth or not.

"I probably don't want to know do I?" KyuJong shook his head.

"So are we leaving soon or are we going to sit around and embarrass HyungJoon all day?" RyeoWook asked, poking his head out of the caravan.

"We're moving out," YoungSaeng replied, climbing up into the caravan bench. "You've got your horse back, KiBum. HyungJoon, go scout out a clear path just in case they've tried searching for us."

"Yes boss," HyungJoon was still fuming and flustered, turning his horse towards the trees and heading off.

"He's so touchy," JungMin shook his head. "Kevin, here," he handed out his reins to the young man. "I'm not in any condition to really ride today. You take care of him and treat him nicely or you'll end up flat on your butt."

Blinking repeatedly at the reins behind held out to him, Kevin smiled widely. "I'll take care of him." He took the reins and mounted up carefully.

"Climb up, Min," YoungSaeng said. "Get some rest, and have Wook look at those injuries."

"Yes boss," JungMin said, climbing into the caravan. "If you lose my horse Kevin, we're losing you in the woods somewhere!"

"He's kidding," KiBum said, frowning a little. "I think."

"I'll not take the risk," Kevin laughed nervously. "He's scary when he's mad."

They set out back towards the road once HyungJoon reported back that the path was clear. Listening to the creaking of the caravan, YoungSaeng let KyuJong take care of the steering while he went back into the caravan. "So," he said, sitting down across from JungMin. "Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

Stretched out on the bench, JungMin opened his one good eye and looked at YoungSaeng. "Probably should. You pissed at me?"

"I'm pissed that you weren't honest with me," YoungSaeng replied, watching him. "And I'm pissed that it made me even for a minute doubt your intentions with us."

"How close were you to just walking out of the compound and leaving me behind?" JungMin asked, his expression unreadable.

"Closer than I would have liked," YoungSaeng replied. "I like knowing when I can trust people. I trust you more than anyone else here, and I don't like the idea that if we were hit by bandits one day, you'd turn tail and leave us to die."

JungMin was quiet for a moment before he sat up to look at YoungSaeng properly. "I'm not proud of what I did, ditching that caravan back then. But I made a choice. The whole caravan was slaughtered, so it was either me fighting off a dozen bandits or save my own skin. I chose to save myself. I'd put my neck out for that ass several times before and never got paid for it. I wasn't going to die like that, not for him."

"And would you leave us the same way?" YoungSaeng asked.

"No," JungMin replied, not even hesitating. "You're family to me Saeng, and I never want to see you be hurt in any way. You're the one good thing I got in this hell hole of a world."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked softly. "Good. I don't want anything happening to make me doubt you again. Get lots of rest back here, I need my best man in top shape."

"I'll just rest for a few hours, then I'll be back out front," JungMin said.

"Oh, no, you need a few _days_ rest," RyeoWook piped up from the front. "I told you you could have a concussion so you're doing nothing but resting for a while."

"... But I feel fine," JungMin pouted. "A bump on the head won't kill me."

"It was more than a bump on the head, Min. You got a royal pounding," YoungSaeng sighed, standing. "If we're family now, then listen to your older brother and rest. Don't make me take a leaf out of HyungJoon's book."

"... Yes boss," JungMin grumbled, laying back down on the bench. "I'll just be back here, dying from a bump on the head and from boredom."

"I can lend you a book to read," KyuHyun said cheekily from his corner of the caravan.

"Nope, I'm not resting in here if he's here," JungMin said, moving to sit up again. "I'll box his brains in."

"KyuHyun, come sit with me and leave him alone," RyeoWook said from the front of the caravan.

"I offer to share a book and get threatened," KyuHyun sighed, standing and moving to the front.

"You, lie down," YoungSaeng pointed at JungMin.

"Even if JungMin is injured, he can still hit you," RyeoWook said quietly to KyuHyun, patting the seat next to him. He heard JungMin grumble and lay back down.

"The thanks I get for risking my life," KyuHyun sat down next to RyeoWook. "You had no problems getting out though?"

"No, they let us right out the front gates," RyeoWook said. "Someone asked where the rest were and I told them you guys were talking to a merchant about something. What happened?"

KyuHyun lowered his voice, the creaking of the caravan wheels stopping his words from carrying back to the others. "They jailed him for ditching the caravan he guarded before this one. Apparently bandits hit and he took off with their gold and weapons."

RyeoWook's eyes widened at that. "He did?" he whispered, leaning towards KyuHyun. "That seems so... not like him though."

"He confirmed it when we went to see him in the cell," KyuHyun replied, glancing at RyeoWook. "For some reason though, Saeng still trusts him. I saw it in his eyes, that he wasn't leaving that place without JungMin."

"Do you still trust him?" RyeoWook asked, chewing a little at his lip.

KyuHyun's lips thinned. "…No," he replied after a moment.

"Listen... if things end up going pear shaped here, you and me, we stick together," RyeoWook said, glancing over his shoulder to where YoungSaeng was sitting. "I mean I like being with these guys, but we have to look out for ourselves too, right?"

"Right," KyuHyun nodded. "Between the two of us, we can take care of ourselves. Just keep an eye on him with me, okay? I'd hate to see anything happen to these people, and YoungSaeng's too gullible sometimes."

"Yeah... but we're not," RyeoWook said. "I don't want what happened the other night to happen again."

"With JaeJoong?" KyuHyun glanced at RyeoWook.

"Yeah, you could have died, _I_ almost died," RyeoWook nodded. "When I heard you got hurt... I was really worried about you."

KyuHyun's lips curled slightly. "Gonna take much more than that to kill me. I guess I was worried about you too, when I finally woke up." He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "If it happens again…you and me'll leave, find our own way. Okay?"

"Right," RyeoWook said, putting his hand on KyuHyun's knee. "You and me. We started out together, couldn't imagine it any other way."

"Yeah," KyuHyun chuckled. "You're not as much of a compound kid as you were before either. You've got some experience now."

"I wasn't that bad," RyeoWook pouted at him. "I mean, I could have been like Kevin... I wasn't as bad as Kevin right?"

"…Are you sure you want me to answer that?" KyuHyun asked.

RyeoWook scowled and flicked KyuHyun lightly on the ear. "I could have been worse. And if it wasn't for me you would have starved."

Squawking, KyuHyun covered his ear. "And if it wasn't for me you would have impaled yourself on a tree branch, so we're even?"

"I guess so," RyeoWook wrinkled his nose. "So basically we make a good team."

"That's one way to look at it," KyuHyun grinned, wrapping his arm around RyeoWook's thin shoulders. "The best team ever."

"Well, I wouldn't say the _best_," RyeoWook snorted. "But I don't think I'd be as happy if it were anyone else."

"Good, I'd be very insulted if so," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at RyeoWook.

"Can you two be quiet, some of us are trying to get some mandatory rest here," JungMin grumbled.

"Not trying very hard apparently," KyuHyun quipped back at him.

"Don't start anything," YoungSaeng sighed, headed back to the front bench where KyuJong was. "One day I'm going to duct tape both your mouths shut."

"I can't tell if they like each other, or just really enjoy antagonizing one another," KyuJong said once YoungSaeng had sat down.

"Probably the latter," YoungSaeng replied, stretching out his arms. "You okay over here? I can take over from you in a few hours, I want to get as far away from here as possible before we stop for any breaks."

"I'm fine, and I don't know if you have enough of a grip yet to hold the reins," KyuJong said. "What if those people catch up to us?"

"Then we take care of them," YoungSaeng replied. "At that point they're little better than bandits to me. And I have enough of a grip to use a weapon at least."

"Then you use a weapon and let me handle the driving," KyuJong said. "You're probably a better shot than me anyway."

"Wanna put that to the test once my hand's healed?" YoungSaeng smirked. "Can make it into a contest, maybe sneak KyuHyun's bow away from him for an hour."

"I don't need a test to know," KyuJong chuckled. "I waste more ammo shooting at game than target practice."

"Maybe Kevin isn't the only one who could do with a few lessons then," YoungSaeng teased.

"Probably wouldn't hurt in the long run," KyuJong said, glancing at him. "Practice is always good."

YoungSaeng nodded. "We'll get some in when we've stopped." He watched the three on horses, HyungJoon up ahead and Kevin keeping near KiBum. Sighing softly, he leaned back in the seat and listened to the creaking of the wheels. Life was getting more hectic each day, and as well as he hid it, it worried him. Danger wasn't something they needed more of; there was enough trouble to be found already.

**************************

It was on the second day that they came across the abandoned city. Those that hadn't died in the first wave of the virus had walled themselves away in compounds in hopes of keeping the virus at bay, leaving the once thriving cities to decay across the peninsula. 

It had been YoungSaeng's decision to stay inside the city for the night, though no one really argued with it. Though the cities weren't fortified like compounds, being so few of them it was easy enough to hide themselves within the buildings.

HyungJoon and KyuHyun had gone in first, scouted around a few of the streets but it was obvious it was completely abandoned. They took up residence inside a stone building, the caravan easily fitting inside an opening with a steel door on rusted wheels that opened and closed. They had ascended up to the third level and made a camp in one of the interior rooms.

"Can you imagine living in a place like this your whole life?" KiBum said to Kevin as they collected bits of furniture to make a fire with. "There's no windows or anything, and even if you got outside it was hard to even see the sky."

"Nothing but concrete and metal," Kevin agreed, lifting a half-broken chair up. "I don't understand how people could live in buildings like this…there's hardly even any trees outside, or grass. And with no windows in here, how much light did they even have?"

"They used lights, like these," KyuJong pointed out from across the room. KiBum looked at where he was pointing, seeing the light fixture above his head. "I lived in a compound that had a working generator that ran electricity to all the houses. We had lights like these."

"Oh," Kevin blinked, looking up at the light. "We had some things like that in our compound, but none of them did anything…I just thought they were decorations." He found a light and reached up, tapping it lightly.

"Should go sightseeing later," KyuHyun snorted, standing by the side of the room and not being very helpful. "Get lost in some subway tunnels."

"You're more than welcome to go right now," JungMin said. Under "doctor" orders, he was laying down on a mattress of blankets, half his face bandaged up as well as his arm. "In fact, don't bother bringing a torch or food or anything. I'm sure you'll find your way back pretty easily."

"KyuHyun, make yourself useful and find us more furniture," YoungSaeng called, stepping into the room. "Or go keep HyungJoon company on guard, your choice."

"…He's almost as humorless as the horse," KyuHyun muttered, retreating from the room quickly.

"I heard that!" JungMin shouted after him.

"Get some sleep JungMin, we'll wake you when it's time to eat," RyeoWook said, poking his head in behind YoungSaeng from the other room.

"I'd like to get some sleep, but there's all these people in here talking about lights and shit," JungMin said. "Can't you go foraging for things in other rooms?"

"Cranky," YoungSaeng sighed, going to set up the fire. "We've got this here if you want to go explore, KiBum, Kevin. Don't leave the building." Kevin brightened at that, looking at KiBum expectantly.

"Yes boss," KiBum grinned, taking Kevin by the hand and pulling him out of the room. "Let's go up to the roof. We can probably see all the way to the ocean from here."

"Seriously? You think so?" Kevin bounced along beside KiBum, excited at the idea. "How tall is this building, anyways? The whole city just goes up forever." He swung their hands back and forth as they walked.

"I have no idea, it's probably a long ways," KiBum said, finding the stairwell. Peeking up over the edge, he made a face. "Okay, that's a long ways up. I've got some food in case we got hungry when we got up there, should we bring our bedrolls in case we want to sleep up there?"

"Sure," Kevin nodded, liking that idea. "You don't think they'll worry about us if we don't come back to sleep?" He leaned over the edge of the stairwell as well, trying to see the top.

"Nah, they're too busy worrying about each other," KiBum said. They ducked back to the main room quickly, grabbing their bedrolls and headed back for the stairs and started to climb. "Let me know if you get tired and we can just find a room up on one of these floors."

"I can make it," Kevin said, voice determined. "I want to see the ocean." Adjusting his grip on his bedroll, he worked his way up the stairs. "Besides, those rooms without windows give me the creeps. It's like we're being suffocated. Are you from the city, or a compound?"

"Umm... neither?" KiBum said, taking a quick break to wait for Kevin. "I mean I was born in a compound and lived there for a few years but I don't remember any of it. Hyung and I had to leave when we were kids. Then we found another compound to live for a while, but then we left. I don't feel that comfortable inside walls though, that's why I wanted to get to the roof."

"Ah," Kevin nodded, panting a little as he looked up towards the distant ceiling again. "So you don't think you'd ever settle in a compound eventually, stop traveling?" He remembered hearing RyeoWook and KyuHyun talk about it some time ago. Reaching where KiBum was waiting, the younger man kept going up the stairs.

"Honestly I hadn't really thought about it," KiBum said. "Maybe when I'm an old man and can't run around on horseback and climb fifty flights of stairs... but for now I think I'm happy the way things are."

"Think we'll live that long?" Kevin asked, looking back at KiBum as they walked.

"No, but I don't think like JungMin in that I'm going to die tomorrow," KiBum said. "But I like to think that I could live to be an old man. Beats thinking about dying all the time."

Thinking about that, Kevin had to agree. Yes, they lived with the threat of the plague and could very easily drop dead any day. But thinking about it all the time did nothing to change their situation, and was nothing short of depressing. He liked KiBum's point of view more.

It was a long and tiring trek before they reached the door at the top of the stairwell. Struggling to catch his breath, Kevin pushed through the door and staggered a little as it swung open. "Oh…" His eyes widened as he looked out across the city. "Wow, it's much better up here."

The sun was close to disappearing beyond the tree line, the stars already showing through the haze of dark blues and grays. "I don't think I've ever been this high up before," KiBum said, wandering towards the edge of the roof. "This isn't even the tallest building either but you can just see forever. I can't wait to see what this looks like during the day."

"We'll stay here until sunrise then?" Kevin grinned, dumping his bedroll in the middle of the roof before following KiBum. "Well? Can we see the ocean?" He stopped beside KiBum, squinting.

"Um... it's too dark," KiBum pouted. "But yeah, we'll sleep here all night. Unless it gets too cold. I didn't really think about that. I'm sure we'll be fine, we've got blankets. You hungry?"

"Starving," Kevin laughed breathlessly, taking KiBum's hand and pulling him back away from the edge a bit. "I do _not_ want to think about taking those stairs back down in the morning, my legs are killing me."

"I'm sure the climb back down will be easier," KiBum said. Rolling out his bedroll and taking a seat, he opened up the satchel he had and handed Kevin a pack of dry food he carried with him as well as a canteen of water. "So... have you and KyuJong talked at all since he got back?"

Sitting down beside him and sipping from the water, Kevin frowned a little before shaking his head. "No, we haven't." He was still mad at KyuJong, and the older man hadn't tried talking to him either. "He's spent all his time with YoungSaeng."

"He probably thinks you're mad at him," KiBum said. "He's kind of a jerk."

"I _am_ mad at him." Kevin looked at KiBum. "I don't like people leaving. I was worried something had happened to him, and he just decided we weren't even worth so much as a goodbye."

"That's why I think he's a jerk," KiBum said. "I think you have every right to be mad at him. People shouldn't leave each other like, ever. It's not fair."

Nodding slowly, Kevin scooted a little closer as he passed the canteen of water back. "I'm glad we found you all, you know…I don't think I would have survived long out here on my own. And it's nice having you to talk to and hang out with."

"I like you being here too," KiBum said, taking the canteen back. "Before you got here... HyungJoon didn't want me talking to anyone and everyone seemed a little too focused on each other anyway. I feel like... you're the first person I can really call a friend."

Kevin smiled widely at that, munching on the dried food. "I'm glad to be your friend," he said, looking at KiBum beside him. "I want to keep being your friend for a long, long time." Grinning, he reached up and pushed a piece of dried food into KiBum's mouth.

"Good, because I want you to be my friend for a long time too," KiBum said, chewing on the food. When he was finished, and took a sip from the canteen he looked at Kevin for a long moment, head tilted a little before leaned in and quickly brushed his lips over Kevin's before pulling back.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled back a little too, meeting KiBum's eyes. "…Really?" he asked quietly after a long pause, not sure what had just happened.

"... What?" KiBum blinked, not understanding. "I'm sorry... I... That was a mistake, I shouldn't have done that." Turning away, he gripped the canteen in his hands. "Do you think I'm weird now?"

Looking at KiBum's back, Kevin wasn't really sure what to say. He could feel his face reddening, and chewed on his lower lip. "No…I mean…I was just surprised? JungMin hyung flirts all the time, but…they always said in the compound it's bad to like other men," he said quietly. "Do you really like me?"

"... I do," KiBum said, sniffling a little. "Why is it bad to like someone?"

"I don't think it's bad…" Kevin reached out and tugged on KiBum's shoulder lightly when he heard the sniffles. "Hyung, look at me?"

KiBum tried to hide the fact he was crying, wiping at his eyes before looking at Kevin. "I just... I like you Kevin."

"…Don't cry, hyung," Kevin whispered, feeling a stab of guilt. It hit him again that he wasn't in the compound, and probably would never live in a compound again for years to come. Did the rules of the compound really have any sway on him out here? Why would he let them?

"It's not bad to like someone." Reaching up, he helped wipe at KiBum's eyes gently. "It makes me really happy."

"Do you like me?" KiBum asked, unable to help the sniffles.

Did he like KiBum? Thinking about the last couple weeks and how much time he'd spent with the other man, Kevin smiled. He liked KiBum's laugh, and his smiles, and his expression when he was deep in thought or excited about something. "Yeah…I like you, hyung." Leaning over, he pressed a shy kiss to KiBum's lips.

KiBum gave a shaky smile at that, glad it was so dark out that Kevin couldn't see the flush to his cheeks. "Good... because I like you a lot and I don't want us to be awkward... We can't tell Hyung," he said, eyes widening. "If he finds out..."

"…He wouldn't be very happy, I take it?" Kevin frowned at that. He had yet to get along with HyungJoon, but that was true for the whole caravan. HyungJoon rarely talked to anyone if he didn't have to, and Kevin could tell the older brother didn't exactly like him.

"No.. he... he wouldn't like it at all," KiBum said. "But it's okay. He doesn't need to know anyway. It doesn't concern him. I like you, and you like me and that's all that matters."

"But he's still your brother," Kevin replied, not sure what to make of this problem. "I want him to be okay with this, and it's not like we have a lot of privacy in the caravan…"

"He won't be okay with it Kevin, in fact he'll make me leave the caravan," KiBum said. "I don't want that to happen, ever."

"Oh," Kevin deflated. "I don't want that to happen either. I guess we'll just have to be careful?" He settled against KiBum.

"Yeah... maybe once he gets to know you he'll be okay. He's never let me get close to anyone before, and even though he tells me not to, he doesn't seem to be as opposed to me being around you as he is with other people."

"Maybe I should get to know him then," Kevin smiled, resting his head against KiBum's shoulder. "He kinda stays on his own. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy... I think," KiBum said, shifting a little so he could put his arm around Kevin's shoulder. "I've got you, and my brother, and even the others. I want you to be happy too Kevin. I know you've been through a lot. You're really adjusting well to everything that's happened."

Kevin closed his eyes. "It's still overwhelming, but having you all to help me has made it easier. Even with the teasing. I still miss everyone back in the compound though."

"Were you really close with your family?" KiBum asked. "You told me about your dad, did you have a brother or sister?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "Mom couldn't have any more kids after me, I was real close with the other kids in the compound instead. It was like a large extended family. I always wanted a brother or sister of my own though."

"I haven't met that many people who do have brothers or sisters," KiBum said. "Hyung thinks it has something to do with the virus, but he's not a doctor or anything so it's just a guess. All I've ever had is my brother, I can't imagine growing up with other kids or anything around."

"It…helps with the loneliness," Kevin said quietly. "I can't even imagine how lonely you both must have been."

KiBum didn't reply to that right away, looking up at the dark night sky. "Yeah... but I've got you now, so I don't think I'll be so lonely anymore."

"Right," Kevin nodded with a smile, wrapping his arms around KiBum's waist and hugging him close. "No one's going to be lonely ever again." Looking at KiBum's upturned face, he leaned over and kissed the older man's cheek.

"...Except maybe my brother," KiBum frowned a little. "I'm kind of all he has... so you understand if I need to spend more time with him than I have been? I'm kind of worried about him."

"Yeah…I understand," Kevin nodded. "He's your brother, of course you should spend time with him…I just wish he'd open up a little to the rest of us."

"I do too... but me and him went through so much, he took the brunt of it all," KiBum said. "I don't know if he'll ever get over it, but I want him to."

Kevin tried to imagine what that must have been like, with what little he knew about the brothers' lives. "How old were you both, when you started living on your own out here?" he asked quietly.

"Dad left us when Hyung was just ten... I was only seven," KiBum said, closing his eyes. "We lived in a compound for a couple of years after that and then when I was ten and HyungJoon was thirteen we left and have been on our since."

Ten and thirteen…shockingly young to be taking care of themselves out here where bandits, wild animals and even the terrain itself were constant dangers. Kevin was surprised they had survived, but that survival seemed to have come with it's own price. "How did you manage by yourselves for that long?"

"Sheer will on Hyung's part I think," KiBum said, lips quirking a little. "We didn't have much of a choice but to do whatever we had to do. Steal food, things like that. It's why he's so protective of me. He's been protecting me my whole life, I don't think he's ready to give that up yet."

"Maybe he just doesn't realize we're protecting you too now," Kevin murmured, smiling up at him. "We'll protect both of you…I'm sure the others would agree with me."

"Maybe one day he'll realize it," KiBum replied softly, turning his head slightly to look at Kevin. "I'm really glad we met Kevin... it kind of makes up for the shitty things we've been through."

"I'm glad we met too," Kevin met his eyes, lips curled up softly. "Want to try getting some sleep?" The sun had set by then, it was very dark and getting a little chilly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," KiBum nodded, setting his pack a little ways away. Getting the bedrolls situated, they made a little bed for themselves big enough so KiBum could pull Kevin into his arms as they settled down for sleep. "I'm sure we'll get yelled at in the morning."

"Definitely," Kevin grinned. "We didn't really leave the building though." He burrowed himself against KiBum, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. It was nice, falling asleep like this. Except once they got back on the road, they wouldn't be able to do this anymore. "Good night, KiBum," he murmured.

"Night Kevin," KiBum whispered in reply, closing his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt content. KiBum just hoped this would last, and nothing would get between them.

*********************************************

Watching the fire burning brightly in the middle of the room, YoungSaeng hummed to himself as he turned a broken chair leg into a makeshift torch. He would have to relieve HyungJoon from guard duty in a couple hours, so there was no point in trying to sleep like the others.

"Where are you going, boss?" KyuHyun yawned widely from where he was curled up in the corner.

"Going to walk around for a bit, go to sleep," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing back at them as he headed out of the room.

KyuJong hadn't been able to sleep, laying in his bedroll and staring at the ceiling. When was the last time he'd slept inside a building like this? It felt like a lifetime ago. Not being able to see the sky was a little unnerving. The sound of KyuHyun and YoungSaeng talking quietly got his attention and he glanced over, watching YoungSaeng leave the room. It was enough of a distraction that he sat up and got to his feet, following YoungSaeng out of the room.

YoungSaeng wandered down the hallway, humming to himself as he looked around. The torch in one hand flickered; it didn't give off much light, but it was enough for him.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and he stopped at the corner to turn around. A small smile appeared when he saw KyuJong following him. "Couldn't sleep, Kyu yah?"

"Not really, I feel like the ceiling is going to cave in on me," KyuJong said, catching up. "Thought maybe you would want some company?"

"I won't say no," YoungSaeng replied, watching him. "You're not used to being inside, are you?" Once KyuJong had caught up, he turned to continue walking down the hallway.

"Not really, even when I was a kid I never wanted to be inside," KyuJong said. "My parents thought I was crazy when I suggested we leave the compound and live in the wild."

"It could be considered crazy, with all the dangers out here," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing at him.

"Yeah, I know that now," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little. "Still doesn't mean I like being cooped up inside walls though."

"Understandable. I don't think any of us really enjoy being indoors. Except KyuHyun maybe, he can sleep anywhere." YoungSaeng stopped by a window at the end of the hallway, looking out.

KyuJong stopped beside him, leaning up against the sill. The panes of glass had long been broken out and a cool breeze drifted in. "It's a nice night. Smells like it's going to rain tomorrow. Good thing we're stopping for a little while. How long you think we'll be here for?"

"Ideally until JungMin's healed and we can finish up what the carpenter couldn't do on the caravan, so a couple days. We'll switch buildings tomorrow, I don't want to stay in one spot too long." A burst of wind through the window blew out the feeble torch he was carrying, and YoungSaeng snorted in amusement. "Well, so much for that."

"Moon's up, plenty of light without it," KyuJong said. "You're not afraid of the dark or something are you?"

"I used to be when I was a kid. Not so much anymore." YoungSaeng leaned up against the wall beside KyuJong, putting the torch down. "The dark isn't something to be afraid of."

"No, but it's okay to be afraid of what could be out there in the dark," KyuJong said, glancing at him. "I used to be afraid all the time of getting attacked or killed. Until I met you. I feel safe when I'm with you... and the others."

YoungSaeng grinned at that, eyes crinkling a little behind uncut bangs. "Safety in numbers. We look out for each other, no matter what. You're one of us now, Kyu yah."

"I think I finally get that now," KyuJong said, smiling softly. "First time I've ever felt like I belonged somewhere... Maybe it helps that you're... like me. And no one else here seems to care who or what we are. Even if they don't know... it makes me feel better knowing they wouldn't hate me because of it."

The older man tilted his head to the side. "Hate isn't something any of us would tolerate. The kind of person who says spiteful words about someone else's preferences isn't someone I would want in my crew." He pushed away from the wall, standing in front of KyuJong. "You don't have to be afraid of that ever again," he lifted a hand to brush locks of hair out of KyuJong's eyes.

KyuJong felt like his heart stopped when YoungSaeng's fingers brushed over his skin. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to catch a breath. "I'm really glad I met you YoungSaeng," he murmured, eyes opening halfway to look down at YoungSaeng.

"And I'm glad you came back." YoungSaeng smiled softly at KyuJong. His fingers trailed down to tuck under KyuJong's chin, and he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips.

Breathing in sharply in surprise at the kiss, KyuJong pulled away to look into YoungSaeng's eyes. There was a question there, one he didn't know how to voice though before YoungSaeng could respond he leaned in to return the kiss, firmer than the one he'd received.

There was a hint of a smile as YoungSaeng pressed back into the kiss, the hand against KyuJong's cheek sliding back to twine into the other man's hair. He took a step closer, bringing their bodies together as his other arm wrapped loosely around KyuJong's waist.

It was difficult for KyuJong to understand how he was feeling at that moment. Kissing YoungSaeng wasn't bad, it felt good and he liked kissing. There was a small part of him that felt wrong for liking it, and he squashed that voice down as far as he could when he gripped YoungSaeng's hips, keeping them pressed together as he leaned back against the wall. Even when he broke away to catch his breath again, he didn't want to stop, letting his lips trail down YoungSaeng's neck.

A soft groan slipped from YoungSaeng's lips at the attention to his neck, eyes shutting for a moment before they opened again. "KyuJong," he whispered, one hand finding it's way under KyuJong's shirt to brush against his side. YoungSaeng let KyuJong kiss his neck for a moment before pulling the younger man back up, pressing their mouths together insistently.

Moments bled together as KyuJong just enjoyed the kiss, his fingers tightening on YoungSaeng's hips. At no time did he think of stopping, and it didn't seem like YoungSaeng was wanting to either. His hands dragged up YoungSaeng's torso, pushing the shirt out of the way and off, leaving his hands to wander over the man's frame.

While KyuJong was doing that, YoungSaeng was taking care of the other man's shirt, tugging on it. The hands against his skin were an obvious distraction, YoungSaeng shuddering and biting on his lower lip as he finished getting KyuJong's shirt off. His hands rested against KyuJong's chest and pushed him back against the wall again, and he ducked his head to press kisses to the exposed collarbone.

KyuJong's head hit the wall, his fingers digging into YoungSaeng's sides as he groaned. He hadn't had this kind of attention in months, and though a small voice was urging him to stop, he ignored it. YoungSaeng's lips against his skin was like fire and he couldn't dream of stopping him. "Saeng..." he murmured, a hand sliding down into the waistband of YoungSaeng's pants. "Maybe... maybe we should um... somewhere comfortable," he whispered.

A breathy chuckle escaped, YoungSaeng pressing a kiss to KyuJong's throat. "Want to run back and get us a bedroll?" he murmured, fingers tracing along KyuJong's chest. "Or rough it?"

Mulling that over in his mind for a brief moment, KyuJong shook his head. Going back meant thinking about what he was doing and could possibly change his mind. Or even worse, YoungSaeng could change his mind. "Let's get out of the hallway at least," he said, nudging YoungSaeng towards an open doorway. There wasn't much in the room, a couple of chairs and looked to be some kind of desk. KyuJong led YoungSaeng towards the desk, lifting him up to sit on top and returned to kissing him.

YoungSaeng returned the kiss deeply, threading his fingers through KyuJong's hair and tugging lightly. Breaking the kiss after a long moment, he reached down to undo the other man's jeans. "Nervous?" he whispered against KyuJong's lips.

"A little," KyuJong replied, hands shaking a little as he smoothed them down YoungSaeng's shoulders and arms. "It's um.. it's been a little while..."

Chuckling quietly, YoungSaeng pushed KyuJong's jeans down before pulling back enough to look into KyuJong's eyes. "Nothing to be nervous about," he murmured.

"Hard not to be with you..." KyuJong replied, leaning in for another kiss and cutting off YoungSaeng's reply. The more they talked, the more nervous he was getting and he wanted this too much to be afraid now. Between the two of them they managed to get YoungSaeng's pants undone and off before KyuJong lay him back onto the desk.

Even if he knew he shouldn't be nervous, it did little to comfort him. It was the sounds YoungSaeng was puffing in his ear that helped, encouraging him to continue until he was completely swept away by the feeling. There were kisses and touches and the sound of the desk rocking on the flooring. It went unspoken between them to keep their voices down, not wanting to wake any of the others. At least, KyuJong tried to, unable to help it near the end and muffling his mouth against YoungSaeng's shoulder.

It took a few moments before KyuJong's head came back to reality and he was able to feel his legs again. Leaning back slowly,he looked down at YoungSaeng with a small smile. "You're amazing, you know?"

That earned a quiet, amused laugh, YoungSaeng meeting KyuJong's gaze. "That just sounds silly." He ran his fingers gently through KyuJong's sweat-matted hair, before pulling him into a kiss. "Rest a minute," he whispered, drawing the younger man to lie down against him. "I don't think this thing's going to collapse on us just yet." YoungSaeng wrapped his arms securely around KyuJong, and he pressed another soft kiss to the other's lips.

KyuJong made himself comfortable, resting his cheek against YoungSaeng's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I was a little afraid it was going to collapse at one point," he said, trailing his fingers up and down YoungSaeng's chest. "Was that.... okay?"

By the faint light from the window, YoungSaeng took in the younger man's expression as he brushed his thumb along KyuJong's soft skin. "It was perfect. I told you, nothing to be nervous about," he chuckled, lips absently brushing against KyuJong's forehead.

"Well... I won't be nervous anymore," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "Can we just stay like this for a bit? I don't really want to move yet."

"We'll have to move eventually," YoungSaeng murmured, amused. "Or else they'll find us in the morning and then we'll never get any peace. Besides, my bedroll's more comfortable."

"Yeah... I don't know about you but I don't really think anyone else needs to know about what... I mean us and what we did... I don't want anyone thinking the wrong thing."

"What would be the wrong thing?" YoungSaeng had been about to close his eyes, but opened them again. "I just meant they'd never give us any peace after finding us sleeping naked on a desk."

KyuJong's brow furrowed a little, chewing at his lip. "I just... I don't want them thinking we're in some kind of relationship. I've done my share of traveling and I've seen how people react to outsiders. Think I'd be trying to take over your caravan or something or that we're going to up and leave them because we're together because we're not."

YoungSaeng was frowning lightly at KyuJong's words, silent for a long moment. "My crew isn't like others. And you're not so much an outsider anymore." He ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair. "You won't be joining me in my bedroll then?"

"I... I don't know," KyuJong replied, closing his eyes. "I want to... but I don't know if I should... if I'm ready for that."

Quiet, YoungSaeng gave a soundless sigh finally. "The offer's open," he murmured, massaging the back of KyuJong's neck slowly. "Just don't pick the wrong one in the dark, Min'll really have fun teasing you then."

"He wouldn't tease me, he's already offered... multiple times," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little. "But I may take you up on the offer in the future. This was... amazing."

"Never thought about taking him up on those offers?" YoungSaeng inquired, closing his eyes.

"No, he's not who I was interested in," KyuJong said.

YoungSaeng's lips curled slightly. "I'm flattered," he murmured, tightening his grip on KyuJong's waist slightly. After a long moment he sighed and opened his eyes. "We should head back, I need to take over watch from HyungJoon."

"You plan on sleeping at all tonight?" KyuJong chuckled wryly, easing himself up to sitting. "Or you saving it all up for tomorrow."

"I'll nap once we move to a different building," YoungSaeng replied, sitting up as well and hiding a wince. "Someone has to keep an eye out." He slid off the desk and stooped to pick up his clothes.

"There's other people here too," KyuJong said, pulling on his pants. "How come RyeoWook never stands watch?"

"Because whenever he does, KyuHyun has to stay up with him anyways," YoungSaeng chuckled, pulling his clothes on. "He's afraid of the dark, and if something were to happen he wouldn't be able to defend himself. So we keep him out of rotation unless we absolutely have to."

"Well... if you need more of a rest, I can take watch," KyuJong said, getting his shirt on and smoothing it down. "You don't think anyone's going to be coming after JungMin from that compound do you?"

"I'm fine on watch," YoungSaeng smirked lightly, turning back to KyuJong when he was done changing. "It's not impossible, but I'm more worried about city scavengers than them right now. We didn't see any on our way in, but it's a big place."

"From the looks of most of these buildings they've been picked pretty clean," KyuJong said, running a hand through his hair. "It's probably too much to ask we get a couple days free of people trying to kill us, huh."

"Welcome to life out in the wild," the other man replied, shaking his head. He stepped back towards the hallway door. "Which is why you should sleep. I'll be surprised if you're not tired enough to drift right off."

"Probably," KyuJong said, following YoungSaeng out into the hall. "Guess I'll see you in the morning then," he said when they reached the room the bedrolls were in, quirking his lips a little when he stepped in. He couldn't tell if anyone else was awake, though he was suspicious when RyeoWook rolled onto his side to face away from the door as soon as he stepped in. Settling down into his bedroll, he let himself smile a little and drifted off to sleep thinking about someone he'd grown very close to.

***************************

It was impossible to tell in the windowless room when dawn arrived, but it was some hours later when YoungSaeng came back in to wake them up. "The sun's up," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes when KyuHyun protested waking up. "Stop complaining, and let's get ready to move."

They were still missing two people though, something they were reminded of when HyungJoon went looking for his brother. The older brother hadn't gotten much sleep since coming in from watch, not knowing where KiBum was and with no one awake to ask.

It was probably a good thing HyungJoon was elsewhere on the floor when Kevin and KiBum finally appeared; it had taken them a while to get down the stairs. "Morning you two," YoungSaeng yawned into his hand, stretching as he packed up. "We're moving to a new location. KiBum, your brother's looking for you."

KiBum winced a little at that. "Figured he would be, any idea where he went?"

"I think he was checking all the rooms on this level then working his way down," RyeoWook said, packing his bedroll away.

"I guess I'll go find him," KiBum sighed, giving Kevin a rueful look before heading out the door.

"Do we have time for breakfast first?" JungMin asked from where he was still sprawled out.

"Depends on how long it takes KiBum to find HyungJoon," YoungSaeng sighed, buttoning his bag shut. "We'll have something quick. Our supplies are running low." They hadn't been able to pick up any in that last town. "Volunteers for a supply run?"

"Out here?" KyuHyun blinked. "Did the scavengers leave anything?"

"I bet we can find something, there's a lot of buildings here," RyeoWook said. "Me and KyuHyun can go. Once we get to the next building and get set up. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, fun until you turn a corner and a city scavenger chops you in two," JungMin snorted.

"Excuse you, we know to be careful," KyuHyun retorted. "Not everyone makes as much noise as a horse."

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't still kill you," JungMin said, opening his good eye and glaring at KyuHyun. "Don't put your bedroll anywhere near me or you won't be waking up."

"Let's go scout out a new place," RyeoWook said, pushing KyuHyun towards the door. "We'll come back when we find something Saeng."

"Have fun you two, be careful," YoungSaeng snorted.

KyuHyun managed to grab his bow and quiver of arrows before he was propelled out the door. "All right, I'm walking. You've got your gun, right?"

"Yeah... but you know I'm not any good with it," RyeoWook said once they were out in the hall, pouting at him. "It knocks me over. Why can't you teach me how to use your bow?"

"I would if you didn't try to put the arrow on the string backwards," KyuHyun teased. "You can try once we're back in the woods, practice in here and one of us will get killed."

"Maybe I'm just not meant to use weapons," RyeoWook said, nudging him a little. "Even out in the woods I'm probably going to kill someone."

"You just need practice. Lots of it." KyuHyun shrugged, pushing into the stairwell. "Some people would feel a little better if you were trained on at least one weapon."

RyeoWook frowned a little at that. "Saeng say something to you about it? Does he think I'm not pulling my weight in the group?"

"You pull your weight ten times over," KyuHyun glanced at him. "But that doesn't change the fact you're a sitting duck in a firefight, and no one wants to see you with a bullet between your eyes."

"Yeah... I understand," RyeoWook said, his shoulders slumping. "I know I'm useless when it comes to that stuff. I just don't feel right using a weapon."

"You're a pacifist. I didn't think there were any left, but you proved me wrong," KyuHyun snorted, before nudging RyeoWook's arm lightly. "We'll get you trained on something, at the very least a knife. For the rest of it, I guess I'll have to keep being your bodyguard."

"I like having you as my bodyguard," RyeoWook said. "That way I can keep an eye on you too."

"I don't need an eye on me," KyuHyun chuckled, hurrying down the stairwell. "I just need good food, and someone to sympathize in how few people actually care about books anymore."

"I do that already," RyeoWook rolled his eyes. "Saeng told me to keep an eye on you, and I am. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Why would Saeng tell you to keep an eye on me?" KyuHyun balked, looking back at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not the youngest in the group anymore, he can worry about KiBum and Kevin instead."

"He told me it was like a buddy system," RyeoWook said. "I look after you, he looks after JungMin... did he not tell you you had to look after someone?"

"Yeah, well…he knows I keep an eye on people anyways," KyuHyun mumbled, pushing out of the stairwell into the alley. He checked to make sure the alley was clear before stepping aside to let RyeoWook out.

"I didn't think it was a bad thing, me looking after you," RyeoWook said once he was out, glancing around. "I mean, I would have anyway and I like being with you."

"Because we're from the same compound," KyuHyun replied, voice automatically lowering once they were outside. "Or rather, I ended up in your compound."

RyeoWook's lips thinned a little at that. "... Yeah, that's why," he muttered to himself. "How far should we go? Couple of buildings over?"

"Let's go a block or two," KyuHyun nodded, glancing down the street corner. He had an arrow notched to his bow, just in case. "It'll be interesting to go scavenging later. Could find some really cool stuff if we're lucky."

"You'll have to let me know how that scavenging goes," RyeoWook said, walking close to KyuHyun.

"You're not coming with?" KyuHyun blinked back at him. "I thought you were."

"I'd like to, but I'd probably just get in the way," RyeoWook said with a sigh. "What if there are city pickers here that we run into out here somewhere and we both get killed cause I can't fend them off?"

KyuHyun could see the other man's point, lips pursed unhappily. "…Really got to get you trained on something. It sucks always having to leave you behind with the caravan, there's a lot to see." He kept RyeoWook beside him, eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Yeah... it gets lonely sometimes when you people are out seeing neat stuff," RyeoWook said. "I mean, I think about everything you've seen, like going to China... it sounds amazing. Do you want to go back there?"

"Every day." KyuHyun glanced at RyeoWook. "I spent most my life over there. Bet my Mandarin is rusty as hell by now."

"If... you wanted to go in the future, would you take me with you?" RyeoWook asked, smiling at him. "You can teach me some stuff to say in Mandarin."

KyuHyun's lips curled upwards at that. "Yeah. I'll teach you Mandarin and how to defend yourself, then we'll backpack across the mountains. Sure you'd be up for something like that?"

"Of course," RyeoWook nodded. "I mean, it'd be an adventure... a _real_ adventure. Just you and me. I think I'd like that a lot."

"Just the two of us?" KyuHyun smirked. "Guess we better get started with that training." He quickly glanced around the next corner before taking it, distracted when his quiver half slipped off his shoulder. "Damn this thing, I need a new strap."

"I think I've got some left over leather in my supplies, I can fix it for you when we get settled tonight," RyeoWook said. "You want me to carry it for you?"

"It's fine, should keep your hands…free." KyuHyun had trailed off, hearing a rummaging noise nearby. He held out one arm to stop RyeoWook, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Go back around the corner."

"Hm?" RyeoWook ran into the arm KyuHyun had stretched out, blinking a little as he tried to see where KyuHyun was looking. "There someone over there? City pickers?"

"Not sure, don't see any," KyuHyun murmured. He lifted his bow, stepping further out as he looked around. The noise stopped after a moment, but he wasn't convinced.

"I think you're hearing things," RyeoWook said, edging out so he could see beyond KyuHyun. Nothing was visible on the street, a tumbled down building to their right and what had probably been a parking lot with its patchwork of concrete and grass on their left. It was impossible to tell where the sound had been coming from, the way the buildings boxed in around them funneling noise towards them. "Maybe it was just a bird or..." RyeoWook trailed, off movement to his left catching his eye. Shrieking in fright, RyeoWook didn't even think, turning and bolting down the street when a large boar came charging out of the brush and straight at him.

Jumping, KyuHyun turned around with a swear as the two ran away from him. He took aim, pausing only long enough to make sure he wasn't going to hit RyeoWook too before letting fly. The arrow hit the boar in the hindquarters, distracting it from it's chase.

Taking out another arrow, KyuHyun wet his lips and aimed as the boar turned around to charge it's new aggressor. The second arrow slammed through it's skull, the animal dropping.

It took a few minutes before RyeoWook even noticed he wasn't being chased, and by then he was good and lost in the honeycomb maze of the streets. By the time he made it back to where KyuHyun was, most of the morning was gone. "Well... I guess we don't have to worry about food for a couple of days," he said, panting a little as he still tried to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just worried to death, where did you go?" KyuHyun frowned at RyeoWook. When the other man was in reach, he pulled RyeoWook closer to look for injuries. He'd gone looking for RyeoWook, unable to find where he'd gone. "Why would you run off like a crazy person by yourself."

"It was chasing me!" RyeoWook huffed, squirming to get away from him. "I'm fine, I just got lost. You could have said something about it being dead before I got so far away."

"I tried, you didn't hear me." KyuHyun retorted. "Don't do that again, you could have ran into more of them out there and I'd be too far away to help."

"I'm sorry," RyeoWook said, shoulders slumping. "See, this is why I shouldn't be out doing these things... maybe I should go back and send HyungJoon out to help. He probably wouldn't have run and screamed like a girl."

"That's not the point." KyuHyun looked down at him, holding onto RyeoWook's arm for a long moment before he sighed and let go, turning away. "Come on, let's just scout out one of the buildings here and head back. We've been gone long enough."

"If it helps, I think I saw a nice building that we could use," RyeoWook said, pointing towards a building on the skyline. "What do you think?"

Looking in the direction RyeoWook pointed, KyuHyun shrugged. "Why not. Saeng'll probably want to move again in a couple days, if not tomorrow. Maybe we could solve our food problem with that boar."

RyeoWook made a face, shoving KyuHyun lightly in the arm. "That's what I just said. Sometimes I don't think you listen to me."

"Sorry if I was a little more concerned with making sure you hadn't been gored," KyuHyun rolled his eyes, turning to head back towards where he'd left the boar. "There's more wild animals in China, you know. And you can't outrun a charging boar, especially when you're running in a straight line."

"What was I supposed to do? Stand still?" RyeoWook said.

"How about not saying I'm hearing things and stay where you're not a target?" KyuHyun retorted, not looking back at RyeoWook.

"I already apologized for that," RyeoWook muttered, following behind.

KyuHyun grumbled to himself, still annoyed. It took them a few minutes to make their way back to where they'd left the dead boar. KyuHyun looked down at it and shook his head, bracing himself to pull out his two arrows. "No way we're getting this back by ourselves, too damn heavy."

"Well if we're going to go back and lead the others to the new building, we can just swing by and get it," RyeoWook said, wrinkling his nose a little at the animal. "Unless you want to field dress it right here."

"Yeah, let's just sit out here in the open and wait for scavengers to come by," KyuHyun grunted a little as he yanked an arrow out of the boar, dropping it into his quiver. "Need to make more of these, I'm running out." He got out the second arrow before straightening. "Okay, let's go get them."

RyeoWook followed him down the street, hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry for running away," he said.

KyuHyun glanced back at him. "…Once we're settled at the new building, we'll tell Saeng to send someone else for scavenging. You and I are going to find an empty garage and practice holding a bow the right way."

RyeoWook looked up, blinking a little at him but allowing a small smile. "Yeah? That... sounds like fun," he said. "Promise not to get too irritated with me?"

"I can promise to try," KyuHyun snorted. "If you break my bow though I'm not talking to you for as long as it takes to make a new one."

"I won't break your bow," RyeoWook said, not letting KyuHyun's threat sour his now good mood. "And then we can go hunting together!"

"You need to pass my tests first," KyuHyun smirked. "But sure. If you can manage a bow, we'll go hunting."

"What kind of tests?" RyeoWook made a face. "I bet I'll be a better bowsman than you."

"Good luck with that, I've been using a bow since I was a kid," the younger man snorted, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they reentered the building where they'd left the others. "Target practice, how well you can take care of a bow, and if you're lucky I might show you how to make arrows."

"If you show me how to make arrows you're just going to assume I'll make your arrows for you," RyeoWook said, slipping into the door and waiting for KyuHyun.

"What's wrong with that?" KyuHyun gave RyeoWook a cheeky grin before walking past him up the stairs.

"I'm not your servant KyuHyun!" RyeoWook huffed, following him up the stairs.

Chuckling, KyuHyun found the floor they were on and headed back to the windowless room. Getting there, he saw the others had settled on some dried food for breakfast, and the two brothers were back. "Hey boss," KyuHyun called, and YoungSaeng looked up from where he was tying up his pack.

"How did it go?" the older man asked.

"We've got a place to move to," KyuHyun leaned against the wall. "And food. A wild boar decided to chase Wookie down the street."

"... Damn, and I missed it?" JungMin snorted from where he was laying on the pallet. "How fast was he running KyuHyun? I bet those stick legs of his can move pretty quick."

RyeoWook flushed, lips pressed together as he pointedly ignored JungMin. "Is the caravan packed up yet?"

"Not yet," KyuJong said, highly amused at the conversation and RyeoWook's expression. "Saeng and I were just heading down there to do that."

YoungSaeng stood and slung his pack over his shoulder. "The rest of you make your way down too, it won't take that long. Good thing, cause that boar's gonna stink if we leave it too long. I guess it's still out on the streets?"

KyuHyun nodded, distracted again by his loose quiver strap. "Yeah, no way we were moving that thing on our own. Pity the cavalry's still down for the count."

"Cavalry?" Kevin asked, and there was a quiet noise from HyungJoon in the corner like he'd tried to swallow a snicker.

"That's it," JungMin was trying to sit up, ignoring RyeoWook's flailing to push him back down. "Come here KyuHyun, I'm going to string you up by your own bow and let the city pickers get you!"

"Maybe you should run KyuHyun, I don't think he's listening to doctor's orders right now," KyuJong laughed.

"He can dish it out but he can't take it very well, can he?" KyuHyun grinned. "Better rein him in, Saeng!" He took off down the hallway.

"How many horse jokes can KyuHyun make before JungMin catches him," YoungSaeng chuckled.

"You can't hide from me KyuHyun, I know where you live!" JungMin called, swatting the fussing RyeoWook away and making his way out the door, RyeoWook following after him.

KyuJong shook his head, finishing with the clean up before he pulled his pack on and looked at YoungSaeng. KiBum and Kevin had left not long after the others, leaving the two of them alone in the room. "How many times you think we're going to move like this before we head out again?"

"Depends on how long it takes JungMin to heal, and if we run out of supplies before then," YoungSaeng sighed, turning towards KyuJong. "I give it another day or two, then we'll need to get back on the trade route." His lips quirked into a tired smile when he realized they were alone, stepping closer. "Think you'll be okay indoors until then, Kyu yah?"

"Yeah... I think so," KyuJong nodded, looking over YoungSaeng's features. "If I'm feeling a little boxed in... I may need to wander the halls in the next place as well."

"Would you like company?" YoungSaeng murmured, hand lifting to brush lightly against KyuJong's cheek.

"Long as it's good company," KyuJong replied, leaning a little closer. "I may have an issue if you tell KyuHyun to go with me."

"If JungMin catches him he might volunteer by himself," the older man chuckled, looking up into KyuJong's eyes. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to KyuJong's lips, eyes closing.

KyuJong returned the kiss slowly, arm going around YoungSaeng's waist and holding him close. His head tilted slightly, the kiss deepening as he lost himself against YoungSaeng's lips. When he finally pulled away, he laughed a little nervously. "We should go... before they send someone up to see why we aren't down at the caravan already," he murmured.

YoungSaeng chuckled. "Especially since we're supposed to be the ones packing," he replied, fingers gently brushing through KyuJong's hair. He stepped back and adjusted his backpack again. "All right, let's go." He turned towards the door and headed out of the room.

*****************************************

They moved to the building RyeoWook had found and stayed there the rest of the day, taking some much-needed time to relax. KyuHyun and RyeoWook disappeared after lunch, taking up one of the empty rooms to practice archery. KiBum and Kevin explored, and YoungSaeng went scavenging with HyungJoon, leaving KyuJong with instructions to make sure JungMin rested. They regrouped before sunset, the room illuminated by a cheery fire as they talked.

Opinion was split on whether they should leave the next day. Another day to rest would benefit some of them, especially JungMin, but at the same time they needed to get back on the trade route. Even if they ended up staying in the city though, YoungSaeng wanted to move to another building.

"Why do we keep moving all over?" Kevin asked KiBum the following morning, the two youngest of the group sitting off to the side while the 'adults' talked. "Could just stay in this building."

"If there's anyone else in the city and has seen us, they'll know where to find us if people are coming in and out of the same building," KiBum said, knees drawn up to his chest. "By staying on the move, we have a better chance of no one finding where we're staying."

"We haven't seen anyone here though," Kevin blinked. "You think there's other people?"

"In a city this big, there's always people," KiBum nodded. "Not nice people either. The cities have a lot of materials and supplies and the city pickers are really territorial. I'm surprised we haven't seen any yet, but that's why Saeng wants to get out of here soon as we can."

"I guess…" Kevin glanced at them before shuffling a little. "Can we go walk around? The way they're talking, I don't think we're gonna move for another hour at least."

Glancing over to where his brother was still in a heated debate with JungMin, KiBum frowned and nodded. "Yeah, let's go see if we can get up to the roof," he said, quietly getting up to his feet and motioning Kevin to follow him out the door. Luckily no one seemed to notice their departure.

Once they were a couple hallways away, Kevin reached out and took KiBum's hand. "Kinda pointless for us to stay there, they probably wouldn't listen to what we said anyways," he chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I've dealt with that pretty much my whole life," KiBum sighed. "The only thing hyung's ever listened to me about is joining a crew to stay safe. I think he'll always treat me like I'm seven years old."

"You're not though," Kevin looked at him. "I mean, we're not _that_ much younger than them. Just a couple years. He'll have to let you help make decisions eventually."

"Doesn't seem like it'll happen anytime soon," KiBum said. "Some day, I'm going to show him that I can do things without him."

"Can I help?" They pushed into the stairwell, Kevin turning to look at KiBum with a small smile. "Even if I'm…not that great at doing things out here."

"... I wouldn't want you to get hurt," KiBum said, looking back at him. "But I'd take the help."

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt either," Kevin looked down at their linked hands. "If we end up moving to another building, we should sleep on the roof again tonight. It's kinda nice, just us."

"Yeah... it is," KiBum smiled a little. "And my brother snores so bad, it's nice not having to listen to that all night."

Kevin snorted at that. "Well, I didn't want to say it, but he kinda does. And JungMin and KyuHyun bickering while we're trying to sleep…could do without that either." He swung their hands back and forth slowly.

"Yeah... I'm really glad you joined us Kevin, I was going kind of crazy before you came along. I didn't have anyone to talk to or anything. Any time I tried to talk to my brother.. I don't know, he shuts even me out," KiBum said, looking down at the floor. "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing him."

Chewing on his lower lip, Kevin squeezed KiBum's hand lightly, wishing he knew how to help. It just didn't seem like HyungJoon wanted to talk with anyone. He spoke only when he had to, and even when they were all around the campfire the older brother was always sitting farther back, alone. "We should try to get him more involved with things…not let him sit off on his own all the time."

"You think that could work?" KiBum frowned. "Maybe we can start small, like getting him to like you? I'd be happy with that."

"Sounds like a start," Kevin nodded, smiling widely. "If he likes me, maybe he'll be…okay with us."

"One baby step at a time," KiBum chuckled, pulling Kevin in a little closer as they arrived at the stairs. He gave one glance back down the hall, hoping they would have a plan soon. From the sounds of the argument still going on, it probably wasn't going to happen for a while yet.

"Why are we even arguing about this? If Saeng says we move, then we move," JungMin said from where he was propped up against a wall.

"We've spent way too long in the city," HyungJoon replied, expression unhappy. "Moving to another building isn't enough."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but another day of rest would really help," KyuHyun countered from across the circle. "We get caught out on the road, and one of our best fighters is already half in the ground."

"Hey, I'm not dying," JungMin protested. "I can still kick your ass if I need to."

"One more night in the city won't make a bit of difference," KyuJong said. "We could be attacked no matter how many nights we stay here. We just stand a better chance if we stay here than if we went out on the road again."

"How do we stand a better chance? City pickers would know this place a lot better than we would," HyungJoon leaned back.

YoungSaeng sighed quietly, cutting off the arguments. "How about this, Joon. You and KyuHyun go out and find a new building, and while you're out there, scout around for trouble. If the area has been compromised, we'll leave the city. But if it's still secure, we'll move into the new building. Deal?"

"…" HyungJoon looked away, seeing he was outnumbered. "Fine."

"Well, now that that's settled, I think I want to take a look around this building, set up a bit of defenses for over night," KyuJong said. "I don't think any of us want to get caught surprised."

"Good idea," YoungSaeng nodded. "I'll help you with that once we're moved. Speaking of, let's get the caravan ready to go." He blinked, looking around the room. "We lost the kids."

"They probably got tired of listening to us argue," JungMin said, closing his eyes. "Wook will round them up before we go."

"... Why am I volunteered?" RyeoWook blinked.

"Because everyone else is busy," JungMin replied. "Unless you want to go with KyuHyun and HyungJoon, put those new bow skills to the test?"

"... They're probably on the roof again," RyeoWook muttered, glancing at KyuHyun before he left. "I'll go get them."

KyuHyun waved, slinging his bow over his shoulder and standing.

"How did that go, by the way?" YoungSaeng asked once RyeoWook was gone.

"He didn't put the arrow through his foot, so I'd say we're making progress," KyuHyun smirked, adjusting his strap. "Next time we'll work on holding the arrow against the string and not dropping it."

"Is it bad that I'm glad he's working on using a bow and arrow and not a gun?" JungMin said. "Don't get me wrong, he's a great cook and invaluable to the team, but I wouldn't put a weapon in his hand."

"What, a bow and arrow's not a weapon?" KyuHyun rolled his eyes.

"I think JungMin means, a bow and arrow could be less trouble than a gun," YoungSaeng chuckled. "I would feel better if he were comfortable with at least one weapon though. We keep him in the caravan, but it's impossible to keep something entirely out of danger."

"I still think he's better with a frying pan than he would be with a bow and arrow," JungMin shrugged.

"Then you can be the one to suggest it," KyuJong said, nudging YoungSaeng in the arm as he passed by on his way to the door. "Let's get going, so we're not here till sundown."

"Let me know what you find, and you, rest," YoungSaeng addressed first HyungJoon and KyuHyun, then JungMin, pointing a warning finger at the injured man before turning to follow KyuJong. "How are you holding up?" he asked the younger man, walking along beside him.

"Could be worse," KyuJong shrugged a little, hands behind his back as they walked towards the stair. "I'm sleeping better, that counts for something, right?"

"Am I taking some of the credit for that?" YoungSaeng asked, eyes dancing as he reached the door and held it open.

"You should," KyuJong chuckled, stepping through into the stairwell. When YoungSaeng joined him inside, KyuJong took YoungSaeng by the wrist to pull him a little closer. "What about you?" he asked, his other hand going to YoungSaeng's waist. "How are you holding up?"

Smirking, YoungSaeng lifted his free hand to brush locks of hair out of KyuJong's face. "I always hold up well. Though my bedroll is a little empty at night," he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to KyuJong's lips.

"I'd be afraid I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you," KyuJong replied against YoungSaeng's lips. "Neither of us would get much sleep."

"I could live with that." YoungSaeng threaded his fingers into KyuJong's hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled back a minute later, smiling at the younger man. "The offer still stands."

KyuJong sighed a little when YoungSaeng pulled away, opening his eyes to look into the older man's. "...Maybe I—" he blinked, the smell of smoke reaching his nose. "We doused the fire already right?" he asked, breathing in again. "Do you smell smoke?"

Frowning, YoungSaeng breathed in as well. "…We douse the fire a while ago…it shouldn't smell so…" He let go of KyuJong and went to the stairs, leaning over to look down.

"It's coming from the lower floors," he looked back at KyuJong before running down the staircase. "Find the others and get them out, I'm checking on the caravan!"

"Saeng, wait!" KyuJong tried to stop him, swearing when YoungSaeng disappeared down the stairs. He didn't take any time to decide, running back through the door and back to where the others were the others were still bickering amongst each other. RyeoWook had found Kevin and KiBum by that time luckily. 

JungMin opened his eyes when he heard the door slam open and KyuJong leaning against the door frame. "Fire, lower levels!" he said, slightly out of breath before disappearing again.

"Kyu!" JungMin called after him to no avail, struggling to get to his feet. "HyungJoon, go after him and find out what the hell is going on."

HyungJoon scrambled to his feet, grabbing his gun and running out of the door. KyuHyun's lips pressed into a thin line and he grabbed JungMin's hand, pulling him up to his feet. "We need to get out of here."

"KyuJong, what happened?" HyungJoon caught up to the older man. "Where's YoungSaeng?"

"He went to go check on the caravan, the building is on fire," KyuJong said, barely acknowledging HyungJoon as he went back into the stairwell and started down the stairs.

They had left the caravan in one of the back halls, guarded by a steel door. Reaching the first floor, YoungSaeng coughed and covered his mouth against the heavy smoke. It was very warm, and when he stepped out into the hallway, he found why. The front half of the building was on fire, flames licking up the walls and charring them black.

Heading towards where they'd left the caravan and glad to see there was no fire in the back of the building, YoungSaeng ducked back out of the way when a bullet ricochetted off the wall next to him. So the fire was to flush them out. Pulling out his gun, YoungSaeng pressed his shoulder against the wall and waited for the bullets to stop before taking the corner. He fired three rounds, hearing a yelp of pain from behind an old desk. Gunfire rang out again and YoungSaeng ducked back around the corner. He hissed in pain, looking down at where blood slowly seeped through his sleeve.

The sound of gunfire made KyuJong pause if but briefly, nearly stumbling down the stairs. "_Shit_," he exchanged a glance with HyungJoon as he continued down. Reaching the first floor, he pulled his shotgun from the strap on his back and edged out of the stairwell, weapon at the ready as he glanced left and right. "Saeng!" he called, wincing at the sound of more shots being fired. "Right or left?"

Waiting for an opening to return fire, YoungSaeng glanced behind him at KyuJong's voice. "Right!" He yelled back. When the bullets stopped, he leaned around the corner and fired back, scowling when whoever was attacking him hid behind the desk.

KyuJong motioned to HyungJoon. "I'm going to Saeng, you cut around and try to flank whoever the hell it is that's shooting at him," he murmured, crouching down as he left the stairwell. 

It was easy enough to figure out where YoungSaeng was, following the sounds of gunfire. "You able to see how many?" he asked, coming up beside the older man. His eyes narrowed when he saw the blood but chose not to say anything right then, it would do little good. 

"At least three, who knows if there's more farther on," YoungSaeng glanced at KyuJong. He could see the smoke behind them getting thicker. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs, getting shit together to get out," KyuJong said. "And HyungJoon's out picking daisies. How are we going to get through these assholes?"

YoungSaeng's lips thinned, eyes searching their immediate surroundings. There was nothing they could use, but there were things to hide behind farther down. If they could reach them. "I'm going to get closer and take them out. Cover for me?"

"You be careful, here," KyuJong held out his shotgun. "Give me your pistol, shotgun is better for close range. Please don't get yourself killed."

Exchanging his pistol for KyuJong's shotgun, YoungSaeng's lips quirked into a grim smile. "Don't plan on it." He shifted position, crouching low. "Ready?"

"Ready," KyuJong nodded. Taking a deep breath, he rolled around the corner and started shooting. He saw a couple heads drop, whether from being hit or to get away from the gunfire he had no idea, but he wasn't going to bet on them being that lucky.

The second KyuJong started shooting, YoungSaeng ducked around the corner. He made it to the desk he'd seen one attacker hide behind, skidding around the side. The guy hiding from KyuJong's bullets didn't stand a chance; one shotgun blast later he was sprawled out on the floor dead.

Reloading, YoungSaeng crouched down and aimed again. When KyuJong's cover fire stopped, one head poked up to return fire. YoungSaeng didn't let him, shooting him in the head and watching him drop. The third person he could see was already down thanks to KyuJong, face-down on the floor. "Clear," he called, keeping an eye out for anyone else hiding.

Keeping low, KyuJong made his way over to where YoungSaeng was. "We have to assume there's more outside. I doubt three people would go against anyone in a fortified position, even if they did set the building on fire. We run out of here with the caravan we'll be mowed down."

"If we stay in here much longer, it won't matter." YoungSaeng coughed against the smoke. Suddenly he heard gun fire erupt outside. "That must be our daisy-picker. He'll need help," he held out KyuJong's shotgun to the younger man. "You're a better shot with this, I'll stick with my pistol."

"You did just fine," KyuJong chuckled, taking back his gun. "We need to go and support HyungJoon before he's taken out. What's the plan?"

"Take them from different angles. Joon went around the other side? I'll go after them from the door straight ahead, there's another exit to the south you can take. Pick them off from the windows if you can." YoungSaeng took his pistol back. "If you see any of the others, we need KyuHyun helping us, JungMin and the others need to get the caravan ready to roll. Maybe Joon was right, we've overstayed our welcome here."

"Not the time for that," KyuJong said. "Keep your head down." Touching YoungSaeng's arm briefly, he backtracked down the hall to where it let out to the larger hallway. The smoke was a thick haze that burned his eyes but he could see the others coming from the stairwell. "KyuHyun, we could use your help right now," he said. "JungMin, get the others to the caravan and be ready to run when we say so."

"I don't like that there's a fight I'm not in," JungMin said, KiBum helping him walk. "Where's Saeng?"

"End of the hall, we have to move quickly, this whole place is about to go up," KyuJong said, coughing into his elbow.

"Well what are we waiting for," KyuHyun hurried down the hallway, drawing an arrow out of his quiver. Kevin carried their packs with RyeoWook, eyes wide as they all followed JungMin. He swallowed thickly when he saw the dead bodies up ahead and their pools of blood, averting his eyes.

KyuHyun took one of the back hallways, finding what used to be an office area with large windows opening to the outside. Most of them were smashed, and he ducked down behind the window frame out of sight of the chaos outside. Looking out, he could count at least five enemies still alive. Some were down on the ground. Those alive were focused on a nearby building, HyungJoon shooting at them from behind the cover of a dumpster.

Another gun shot rang out, one of the men dropping. YoungSaeng ducked back around the door when he was shot at. KyuHyun got into position, pulling the string taut and waiting for a clear shot.

Finding a window with a clear view, KyuJong frowned at the scene outside. His weapon was useless at this range and he knew YoungSaeng and HyungJoon didn't have an unlimited supply of ammunition on them. They needed a diversion to be able to get the caravan and the rest out. Getting an idea, he scooted back away from the window, he made his way to where they had the caravan stored. The horses were understandably anxious and frightened with the smoke in their noses and the sounds of gunfire. 

"Wook, I need whatever liquor you've got," KyuJong said, hopping into the back of the caravan.

"... Do you really think this is the time to start drinking?" RyeoWook said, though he helped in digging in one of the trunks, bringing out two bottles of vodka. "JungMin's not going to be happy, those are his."

"I'll repay him," KyuJong said, opening the bottles. Taking one of the bedsheets, he ripped off small strips and stuffed them into the necks of the bottles. Gathering the bottles up in his arms, he hopped out of the caravan and raced back towards where YoungSaeng was. "Hey, you got a lighter?" he asked, dropping down onto the ground beside him.

Breathing unevenly, YoungSaeng glanced back at KyuJong, reloading his pistol. It was the last round he had on him. "Yeah," he nodded, eyes going to the bottles. He fished the lighter out of his pocket, passing it to KyuJong. "Try not to catch Joon on fire." He heard a sharp _thwack_ and peered around the corner to see someone who'd tried to sneak up on HyungJoon on the ground, arrow in his back.

"I won't miss," KyuJong said. "Go get KyuHyun and get to the caravan, once these go off we're not going to have a lot of time to get clear before they shake it off. I'll grab Joon and be right behind you."

YoungSaeng nodded, meeting KyuJong's eyes. "…You better be." he clasped KyuJong's shoulder lightly before slipping around him to disappear into the hallways.

He found KyuHyun picking off another attacker from his vantage point. "Let's go, Kyu's going to blow them sky-high," YoungSaeng said, turning to go back to the caravan. KyuHyun followed after him, another arrow to the bow.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked as he reached the caravan, climbing up into the front bench.

"Ready as we can be," RyeoWook said, passing him the reigns. "KiBum and Kevin have the horses, where are HyungJoon and KyuJong?"

"They'll follow after us." YoungSaeng took the reins, wincing at a stab of pain from his arm. "Let's head out." He saw KyuHyun take HyungJoon's horse off of KiBum to climb up onto it. He went ahead of the caravan to make sure the way was clear.

"All good," KyuHyun called back, and YoungSaeng snapped the reins. The caravan edged forward, gaining momentum. "…Oh shit that's a lot of fire," KyuHyun's voice floated back to them as they made it out into the streets, heading away from the burning building and alley.

Sitting at the back of the caravan with a rifle drawn, JungMin watched out the flap with a grim expression. "I'm not seeing them Saeng, were they right behind—" He was cut off when a large bloom of fire went up and people in the street started screaming. KyuJong's molotav cocktails had hit their mark and one of the attackers was on fire. Before anyone had a chance to retaliate, a second fireball went up nearby and a hail of gunfire was pushing the attackers back toward a side street. "KyuHyun! They're going to need some cover fire!"

"On it!" KyuHyun wheeled his horse around. As he passed by the front bench YoungSaeng tossed him his pistol, the archer securing his bow behind him and firing with the pistol instead.

JungMin fired off a few rounds as well, aiming towards where the attackers were hiding behind a couple rusted out cars. From the metal doors the caravan had emerged from, JungMin could see HyungJoon coming out first, KyuJong not far behind. They took turns in covering for one another as they made their way towards the caravan.

"Fall back KyuHyun, we're leaving!" JungMin yelled, seeing KiBum riding past, holding out his hand for KyuJong to take and climb up behind him. "Pick up Joon on the way!"

KyuHyun grabbed HyungJoon's hand when the other man reached him, pulling him up behind him. "Don't break my bow," KyuHyun tossed over his shoulder as he wheeled the horse around to follow the caravan.

YoungSaeng guided the caravan through the maze of streets, the crackling of the fire and screaming slowly becoming muffled by concrete walls. "Are you both okay?" he asked as the two horses drew even with the caravan.

"Just fine," KyuJong said, a little out of breath. "When we get out of the city we're going to need to stop and regroup."

"I doubt we'll be followed, we hit them pretty hard," JungMin called from the back of the caravan.

"But I'm sure the noise alerted anyone in the area about us, we can't afford to stop," RyeoWook said. "What should we do Saeng?"

YoungSaeng looked between them, HyungJoon coughing harshly behind KyuHyun; he'd caught a few good lungfuls of black smoke. "We'll get out of the city, then stop. We're close to the city's edge. JungMin, keep watching our back."

"Yes boss," JungMin said, getting himself comfortable.

RyeoWook sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I can take the reigns boss, we'll get your arm looked at when we stop for the night but you should at least get the bleeding stopped."

YoungSaeng frowned but nodded, passing the reins to RyeoWook. "Keep them on this street, it leads right out." He went into the caravan to find clean bandages; by then most of his sleeve had turned red.

"Well this isn't comfortable," KyuHyun grumbled when HyungJoon accidentally hit his quiver and the strap pulled on his shoulder. "I'm moving to the caravan, you can have your horse back." He nudged the horse faster and stopped a bit ahead of the caravan, dismounting with his bow and quiver. When the caravan drew close, he swung himself up into the front bench with RyeoWook. "Hi."

Glancing over, RyeoWook gave KyuHyun a strained smile. "Hi. It's a good thing you didn't get shot, I would have killed you."

"Good to know you would have put me out of my misery." KyuHyun rested his quiver against the bench, bow in his lap with an arrow notched just in case. "Well, wasn't that fun."

"Yes, lots of fun," RyeoWook scowled, looking over at him. "Guess we stayed one too many nights huh."

"Yeah…It was nice while it lasted." KyuHyun watched the buildings around them. "Haven't had a chance to rest like that in a while."

"Probably won't again for a while," RyeoWook said, glancing at YoungSaeng over his shoulder. "Boss is going to be spooked now."

"Don't really blame him, but what happened is hardly out of the ordinary." KyuHyun looked at RyeoWook beside him. "Are you spooked too?"

"Of course I am, that was just a little too close back there, for everyone," RyeoWook said, his fingers tightening on the reins. "And we're not even out of this yet."

"We're just about there. Do you want me to take the horses?" KyuHyun frowned.

"No, no I'm okay," RyeoWook said. "You just... keep an eye out. I'm not the one with the weapon here."

"We'll be fine, Wook." KyuHyun clasped his shoulder firmly. "So just take a deep breath and trust me to keep your head on your shoulders, okay?"

"I do trust you," RyeoWook said. "I'll be okay, the sooner we get out of the city the better."

It took an hour to clear the city, and another after that until they were past the suburban sprawl and back in the relative safety of the trees. They'd gone that whole time without seeing another soul. When they reached a small stream, YoungSaeng called for a break.

"KiBum, Kevin, take care of the horses," he said, climbing down from the caravan and patting the lead horse on the neck.

"Yes boss," KiBum said, dismounting after KyuJong had dropped down. 

"I'll get a fire going, we could probably use a hot meal right now," RyeoWook said. "KyuJong, could you look after Saeng and his injury?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," KyuJong said, walking towards the caravan. "You're not going to protest I hope?" he asked YoungSaeng.

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter," YoungSaeng sighed, turning to face him. "It's just a graze wound, it'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't need to be looked at," KyuJong said, lips quirking slightly. "Let's get that shirt off and see if you need to be sewn up or not."

"Let's move indoors then," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose a little before heading back into the caravan. Sitting himself down on a bench, he pulled off his shirt, jaw clenching tightly as his sleeve caught on the bandages he'd wrapped around his forearm. "See? Under control." He set the shirt aside.

"If by under control you mean it's not bleeding all over the place, then sure," KyuJong said, pulling the lamp a little closer so he could look at YoungSaeng's injury. Peeling back the bandage, he made a face. "Lucky for you I don't think this is deep enough to need stitches, but it's still pretty deep. We'll have to sanitize it."

"Someone used up all our alcohol," JungMin pointed out, sprawled out in the back of the caravan still.

"One more thing we'll need to pick up in the next town." YoungSaeng looked up at KyuJong's face, lips curled into a wry smile. "I'll wash it out, it's fine. You aren't injured after that stunt, right?"

"Just a little singed, I'm okay otherwise," KyuJong said, grabbing a canteen of water and a clean cloth. "I know it's not my place to say anything YoungSaeng, but if we're all in this thing together, then maybe you shouldn't run off without backup like you did back there. Could have ended up a lot worse than a graze wound running into a situation like that."

"Waiting for back-up could have just as easily gotten us all killed too," YoungSaeng replied. "Someone needed to scout out the situation, which is what I did."

"Two seconds to wait for me wouldn't have made a difference," KyuJong said, looking up into YoungSaeng's eyes. "I can't watch your back if I'm not there Saeng."

"He's kind of got a point there boss," JungMin said.

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at JungMin. "I wait for people to watch my back when it's necessary. Making sure everyone else was alerted and got out safely was more important. If RyeoWook and the kids hadn't been back, finding them would have been first priority."

"Well, at least we're all in one piece, that's the important part," KyuJong said, slowly and gently cleaning out YoungSaeng's wound. "Do we have a plan for what's next after this?"

Trying not to wince, YoungSaeng leaned back and closed his eyes. "We're…just about at the coast, so we'll head to the next town on the trade route. Running low on supplies. I'm sorry JungMin, I know you wanted to avoid Seoul but at this point we're going to need the trade."

"What I wanted to avoid in Seoul we already dealt with," JungMin shrugged. "We need supplies, and a job would be nice too. We're running low on tradeable goods."

"Maybe we'll find someone we can escort across the country," YoungSaeng chuckled. "For a good price of course." He flinched back with a quiet hiss at a stab of pain from the cloth against his arm. "Ow."

"We're going to have to heal up pretty quick, no one's going to hire us if our leader's been shot and I look like I went through a meat grinder," JungMin said. "Maybe the next town we can see if anyone needs transport to Seoul. Not too many hired muscle come through the smaller compounds, with any luck we'll find someone who needs to go."

"... What's the next compound we're going to?" KyuJong asked, his brow furrowing a little.

YoungSaeng's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what was next on their route. "Mmm… Yongpo, should only be a day away. After that we're on to Yesan, then north to Seoul."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find some supplies and a client between now and Seoul," JungMin said. "Our luck isn't _that_ bad."

"Are we sticking here till morning or are we going to try and keep going all night?" KyuJong asked, fixing new bandages to YoungSaeng's arm.

"We'll move out once we've had some food, get some more distance from the city," YoungSaeng opened his eyes, looking down at KyuJong. "Still have some hours to go before dark, we'll stop again then. Min, once we're on the road again, get Wook to check your injuries. How're you feeling?"

"I feel like a pampered princess, how do you think I feel?" JungMin rolled his eyes. "I think I can sit on a horse now Saeng. I feel useless sitting in this box all day and it's bumpy as hell."

"If Wook says you're okay to ride your horse again, go for it," YoungSaeng chuckled. "You have to get through him, not me. And then get your horse back from Kevin, I think he's finally getting the hang of horseback riding."

"... Wookie! I need your doctoring skills!" JungMin called, struggling to get to his feet.

KyuJong rolled his eyes as JungMin got out of the caravan and started yelling for RyeoWook who was either ignoring him, or busy. "Guess he wants his horse back," KyuJong mused, sitting down next to YoungSaeng. "You know, I was thinking that tonight's probably going to be a little chilly, and we really aren't going to want to have a fire going in case there's more people out here waiting to rob us in our sleep."

"That's very true," YoungSaeng mused, tilting his head to look at KyuJong beside him. "Any suggestions on what we should do, then?"

KyuJong shrugged a little. "Was just thinking out loud is all. I don't know about you, but I'm going to be a little cold overnight."

YoungSaeng looked at KyuJong for a long moment, searching the younger man's expression. "…Could be warmer sleeping together," he murmured. "Share body heat."

"Well, that's an interesting idea," KyuJong replied, glancing up at him. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Food's up Saeng!" RyeoWook called from outside the caravan. "Better hurry before KyuHyun eats it all."

Lips curling upwards, YoungSaeng called back, "We're coming!" He didn't move off the bench just yet though, fingers lightly tucking under KyuJong's chin to press a soft kiss to his lips.

KyuJong returned the kiss, pulling away after a moment to look into YoungSaeng eyes before getting to his feet. "It's going to be a little inconvenient now that we don't have another room to hide in when we want some time to ourselves," he said, holding out his hand to YoungSaeng.

"We'll deal," YoungSaeng chuckled, taking the hand and standing. "At least you'll sleep better under the clear sky than in a closed-in room, hm?"

"Much better," KyuJong said, going to the back of the caravan and hopping out. He helped YoungSaeng down before letting go to walk over to where RyeoWook had the small fire going. The lunch was good, though it wasn't anything special. 

They were back on the road within the hour, YoungSaeng not wanting to stay any longer than they had to. They didn't stop again until it was well into the night, the sun had long since set. It was dangerous to ride at night, the horses could stumble and come up lame and no one wanted to put the horses at risk.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, though it was a cold meal of dried beef and hard tack. They discussed plans til llate, deciding which route would be best to take towards their next goal. KyuJong took first watch that night, though he found it hard not to look towards a figure sleeping on the ground from time to time. Maybe he had woken up HyungJoon for his shift a little earlier than he should have, but he was cold. When HyungJoon found a place off in the trees to sit out his shift, KyuJong slipped over to where YoungSaeng was and quietly slid underneath the man's blankets.

Stirring, YoungSaeng's eyes slowly cracked open, hazed over with sleep. He blinked at KyuJong before his lips curled into a tired smile. "You're freezing," he whispered, voice a little scratchy. He didn't let KyuJong move away though, one arm slipping around the younger man's waist and tucking the blankets in around them.

"I know," KyuJong murmured in reply, nuzzling his nose into YoungSaeng's neck. "You going to warm me up?" he said as he pressed a light kiss to the man's skin.

Eyes half-closing at the kiss, YoungSaeng ran his hand slowly up and down KyuJong's back. "You'll be warm again before you know it," he whispered, KyuJong's hair tickling his nose as he settled back down to sleep. "Good night, Kyu yah."

"Night Saeng," KyuJong replied, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to a well deserved sleep.

***********************************

The following morning was chilly, the forest blanketed by a thick layer of fog. It muffled all surrounding noise, and left a layer of moisture on their bedrolls and on the outside of the caravan. Slowly the rising sun began to penetrate the fog, lifting the temperatures back to a normal level gradually.

Despite the chill in the air, YoungSaeng was warm when HyungJoon woke them all up. That was thanks to the man fast asleep against him, breath brushing against his neck in soft puffs. Watching HyungJoon move on to wake up KiBum and Kevin, YoungSaeng smiled softly at KyuJong and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Time to wake up."

Eyes opening slowly, it took a moment for KyuJong to orient himself with where he was and how he got there. "... Oh... but I'm very comfortable," he murmured, burrowing further into the blankets. "Seems like it's cold out there."

"It is," YoungSaeng murmured, running his hand along KyuJong's back slowly. "But we're going to have to get up eventually. It'll warm up once we start moving."

"Not the point," KyuJong grumbled.

"Well, isn't this cute," JungMin had woken up pretty quickly, the cold ground making it uncomfortable on his wounds. Standing over the two with hands on hips, he grinned down at them. "I can't believe you're cheating on me Saeng, I thought I meant something to you."

YoungSaeng's lips curled into a grin. "Sorry Min, I guess I'm not really into horses after all. Maybe you'll have better luck with Daisy, she was rather mopey when you had to ride in the caravan."

"...." JungMin scowled, kicking at the dirt next to their heads. "Just for that I'm eating your portion of breakfast."

"We'll have to roll you down the road," YoungSaeng smirked, shaking his head a little to get the dirt out of it. Looking back down at KyuJong, he was distracted by KyuHyun's voice.

"Hey…Wook? You okay?"

Slowly sitting up, YoungSaeng looked around to see KyuHyun crouching next to RyeoWook's bedroll.

"I'm fine," RyeoWook replied, his voice weak as he poked his head out from under the blankets. Cheeks pale, he opened his eyes slowly and winced at the light. "Why is everyone shouting?"

"No one's shouting," KyuHyun frowned down at him. Pressing a hand to RyeoWook's forehead, he looked over at the others. "Saeng, he's freezing."

It was a combination of the archer's words and the fact KyuHyun rarely sounded serious unless something was wrong that got YoungSaeng out of the bedroll, scooting out and standing to go to RyeoWook's side. Right away he could tell RyeoWook was sick. "How long have you been sick, Wook?" he asked quietly, kneeling down.

"What are you talking about, I feel fine," RyeoWook said, struggling weakly to get up but his arms wouldn't support his weight. "Just... didn't get enough sleep."

"He seemed fine yesterday," JungMin said. "... You should check, KyuHyun... just in case."

KyuHyun's lips thinned, and he nodded stiffly. "Yeah. Come on Wook, let's get you in the caravan and out of the cold." His arms wrapped around the other man and helped him to a sitting position. "Can you walk, or do you need a lift? Be honest."

RyeoWook looked up at KyuHyun, eyes hazy. "... I don't think I can walk," he whispered. "It's not the virus, I swear it's not... I don't want to die."

KyuHyun looked down at him, brow furrowed before he sighed softly and shifted so he could carry RyeoWook on his back. "We're going to check, you'll be okay. Just hang on." Securing RyeoWook's arms and legs, he stood to walk to the caravan. "I'll let you know how it goes, Saeng."

Stepping up into the caravan, he crouched to help RyeoWook off his back and onto the bench. "Tell me if you feel like you're gong to pass out, before you roll off the bench and crack your head…okay?"

RyeoWook closed his eyes once he was on the bench and settled. "I'm just a little light headed, nothing to be so worried about," he said. "Someone has to make breakfast, none of you can cook."

"We can fend for ourselves while you are sick." KyuHyun turned to face him. Inhaling deeply, he started to roll up RyeoWook's shirt.

When he saw the spot above RyeoWook's heart still faded and unchanged, he had to hold back a sigh of relief. "Good news Wook. You're stuck here with us for a while longer."

RyeoWook couldn't help let out a small cry of relief at hearing that. "You're not just lying to make me not worry, right?" he asked, trying to lift his head up enough to see.

"No I'm not lying, you can check for yourself once you're better. Lie down." KyuHyun rested his hand on RyeoWook's shoulder to keep him down. "Now that that's settled, you need to rest and let us take care of you. Must have been the chill last night."

"Maybe," RyeoWook mumbled, letting his eyes close again. "No fire last night, I got pretty cold. It's still kind of cold out today even... Tell Saeng I'm sorry I got sick."

"I'm not telling him that, because it's stupid." KyuHyun got up and pulled out a few blankets from in storage, tucking them in around RyeoWook. "I'll go let them know you're alive, and be back soon." Finding a pillow, he tucked it under RyeoWook's head.

"You're stupid," RyeoWook grumbled petulantly, but there was no energy to his voice and he quickly fell back into sleep.

Lips quirking a little, KyuHyun looked down at him before turning around to leave the caravan.

"How is he?" YoungSaeng was waiting, eyes worried. "It's not…"

"Not the virus, he just caught a really bad cold," KyuHyun replied. "He's freezing. We don't have any medicine left, do we?"

Brow furrowed, YoungSaeng shook his head. "We ran out," he said quietly. "Hopefully we'll be able to get some in Yongpo."

"Can he even wait that long?" JungMin asked, leaning up against the caravan with his arms crossed. "We're not going to be able to travel if he's sick Saeng."

"He really needs medicine though," KyuHyun replied. "Especially if it stays this cold, he'll get worse."

"Yongpo is a few hours from here…" YoungSaeng frowned. "A small group can make a trip there, check in the other compounds along the way."

"If I remember right, there's a compound not that far from the city, half a days ride," JungMin said. "KyuHyun and I can go ask around, see if anyone's got something they're willing to barter for. What do we have to trade with?"

"Not much, we're low on goods. I'll get you together some packs to bring," YoungSaeng replied. "Are you sure you're okay to travel, Min?"

"I'm better off than Wook is right now, and who else are you going to get to go? Kevin?" JungMin said, his jaw set. "KyuHyun, be ready to leave in the hour, I want to be back before nightfall."

KyuHyun didn't argue for once, nodding before going to where the horses were picketed. "Joon, can I borrow your horse?"

"Sure," HyungJoon said, frowning where he was sitting nearby.

"I can make something for us to eat," Kevin offered; he sometimes helped RyeoWook. "I'm not as good as RyeoWook hyung, but it'll be edible." When YoungSaeng nodded, he went to gather up supplies.

The mood around the camp was tense, most of them avoiding looking towards the caravan where RyeoWook slept. Illness wasn't treated lightly, not anymore. Even if it wasn't the virus that marked them all for death, it was still worrying. Medicine was hard to come by and even when someone did have it, the price was usually more than some were willing to pay.

JungMin had barely finished his breakfast before getting his horse ready, not saying anything as he loaded up the saddle bag and made sure he had extra ammunition on him. "Saeng, come here," he said, motioning the other man over with a tilt of his head.

Looking up, YoungSaeng stood and followed JungMin to his horse. "What are you thinking, Min," he asked quietly, stopping beside him.

"I'm thinking that the couple bottles of wine we got and few bits of gold aren't going to be enough," JungMin said, keeping his voice low. "We may have to give up a horse."

Lips thinning, YoungSaeng looked away as he thought about that. They needed each horse they had, but at the same time, it was a horse versus RyeoWook. They could always buy a new horse later on…there was only one RyeoWook, and they couldn't lose him. "…A horse is a small price to pay for our cook's life," he said after a long pause, looking back at JungMin. "Whose horse is the question."

"Well, HyungJoon's horse is too old, and KiBum's horse is too green," JungMin said, sighing unhappily. "Just leaves one."

YoungSaeng's eyes saddened. "I know you and her've come a long way…it's your call, Min. You can try with Joon's horse first, get his permission before you go."

"Nah, don't want to bother him with it," JungMin said, cinching his horse's strap a little tighter. "If we don't come back with medicine Saeng, you and I are going to have a very different conversation."

"I know," YoungSaeng said quietly. He clasped JungMin's shoulder. "Good luck. Don't get yourself into trouble."

"We're ready?" KyuHyun asked, carrying one of the packs along with his bow and quiver. He strapped the pack to the saddle of HyungJoon's horse, making sure everything was secure.

"Just waiting on you, " JungMin said, mounting his horse and taking the reins. "You sure you're going to be able to ride for that long?"

"Watch me." KyuHyun's expression was set as he climbed up onto the horse, adjusting his quiver and resting his bow where he could easily grab it. "Let's go."

JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng and give a slight nod before he turned his horse towards the road at a cantor. Most everyone in the camp watched the two ride off, KyuJong coming up besides YoungSaeng when they disappeared through the trees. "What you think their chances are?"

Arms folded across his chest, YoungSaeng sighed as he turned away. "Not very good. There's a reason why we haven't been able to restock on medicine lately." The price on it was practically extortion. "I'm going to keep an eye on Wook, maybe this'll pass over with some time. Can you and Joon keep an eye on the kids? Don't need anyone else catching sick out here."

"Sure thing boss," KyuJong nodded. "Though I don't think I need to tell HyungJoon to keep an eye on KiBum. I bet first things HyungJoon will do is steal any extra blankets we have to wrap him up in a cocoon."

"That might not be a bad idea. Just make sure he knows to look after Kevin too." YoungSaeng leaned in to give KyuJong a light kiss before heading into the caravan, expression clearly troubled.

"... Doubt that's going to happen," KyuJong said, watching him go. He looked back towards where JungMin and KyuHyun had ridden off into the woods, hoping they succeeded.

The better part of the day was spent going through what supplies they had while YoungSaeng and KyuJong took turns looking after RyeoWook. Their cook didn't seem to improving much at all as they day wore on, if anything he looked worse. Sometime before sundown he'd started to shiver, despite the heat of the day and several blankets they had him buried under.

By the time JungMin and KyuHyun returned, things were looking grim, especially with the expressions on both their faces. 

"Saeng!" JungMin called for their boss before he'd even dismounted, throwing his reins towards KiBum who was nearby.

Stepping out of the caravan, YoungSaeng's eyes landed on the two who'd just arrived. He knew they hadn't been able to get what they came for before he could even ask. "Was there no medicine there?" he asked, walking to them. "Or they weren't willing to trade."

"They didn't like what we had to offer," JungMin said, a visible bruise on his cheek and a cut lip. "They've got a whole stockpile that they're just sitting on, but wanted _both_ our horses plus everything we bought to trade. We're lucky we got out of there with our skin still intact."

Gaze darkening, YoungSaeng scowled. KyuHyun had some bruising on the side of his jaw too. "Little better than bandits. Come on, let's look at those injuries. Kevin, get them something to eat."

"Yes boss," Kevin jumped to his feet.

JungMin followed YoungSaeng over to the caravan, sitting down on the back gate. "Saeng... I told you when I left if things didn't go right you and I were going to have another conversation," he said, touching at his cut lip with a wince. "We have to get that medicine."

YoungSaeng got a small container of water and a clean cloth, sitting down next to him. "…You know how I feel about stealing," he said, soaking the cloth before wiping at JungMin's lip. "Dead bandits is one thing."

"If we don't get that medicine for Wook, he could get worse," JungMin said. "I can get in and get out without them even knowing I was there. You hired me because I'm the best at what I do, and that even included stealing. It's not the first time we've stolen stuff to get by."

"From bandits, or only because there was absolutely no other choice." YoungSaeng tended to JungMin's injuries. "There are other compounds around…we can try somewhere else. They can't be the only compound with medicine."

"And how long you think it's going to take for us to find another one? Saeng... we can't afford to travel with him like this, he could get a lot worse. This isn't the virus going rampant but it's just as bad cause we don't know what's going to happen," JungMin said, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes. "You know I'm right."

YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin, brow knit together. He did know JungMin had a very good point, but at the same time they worked every day to avoid things like stealing. "…There's another compound west of here, off the trade route but still close by," he said quietly. "We'll try there tomorrow. If we can't work out a deal with whoever's there…we'll get that medicine for Wook, no matter what."

JungMin growled in frustration, getting to his feet and stalking off. "You are so god damned stubborn sometimes Saeng. He better make it through one more day."

Having sat down nearby once he was done with the horses, KiBum had heard most of the conversation and he looked at Kevin with wide eyes. "You hear that?" he whispered. "RyeoWook might not make it."

Kevin's eyes were just as wide as he nodded. "But…there _is_ medicine at that compound," he whispered back. YoungSaeng stayed on the caravan's back gate for a long moment, eyes lowered, before standing and disappearing inside the caravan. "He's really, really bad…wouldn't it be better to steal the medicine than to wait?"

"Yeah, but YoungSaeng doesn't want us to be like bandits right? If we were to steal medicine... would we really be any different than them?" KiBum replied. "... But I guess it's for a good reason, I mean, if RyeoWook is really that sick... isn't it worth bending the rules just once?"

"Yeah…if he might die…" Kevin nodded, finishing the pot of rice and shredded meat he'd been making for the two who'd just came back. Looking around, he saw KyuHyun standing within earshot of the caravan. The archer was taking care of his bow, a grim expression on his face. "KyuHyun looks pissed."

"Well he and RyeoWook are really close, he's probably really pissed they can't get the medicine," KiBum said. "I'd be too. If it was you that was sick in there, I'd want to do anything I could to make sure you got better. Even if I had to shoot a bunch of people and steal stuff."

"Shouldn't shoot people," Kevin frowned, putting together the bowls. "What…do you think we should do? Will talking to YoungSaeng hyung change anything?" The others didn't really listen to them.

"Doubt it," KiBum said. "I don't know if there's anything we can do Kevin. Unless you want to go steal the medicine ourselves."

"Can't we?" Kevin frowned. "But…I doubt I'd be any good at stealing it."

"Have you ever stolen anything in your life?" KiBum asked, shaking his head a little. "I don't know. I kind of feel like we need to do _something_. RyeoWook needs that medicine and I'm kind of tired of getting treated like a baby around here."

"…Me too." Kevin looked at him. "I've only stole stuff like…apples, when I was a kid, but…I want to help. We're not babies, we can get him that medicine."

"We can, but... we may need a little help," KiBum said. "We don't know where the compound is and we don't get weapons."

Kevin's eyes went back to KyuHyun. The archer looked like he was preparing for something, not paying any attention to those around him as he sharpened his arrows. "Do you think KyuHyun's planning something?"

Lips thinning, KiBum nodded. "I've never seen him look so... serious before." Glancing at Kevin, KiBum motioned for him to follow before starting over to where KyuHyun was. "Hey... KyuHyun..." he said, sitting down across from him. "How do you feel about Saeng's decision?"

KyuHyun's eyes went to the two sitting down in front of him, expression unreadable as he set the arrow in his hand aside and picked up another. "…I think he's being an idiot. He's too much of an idealist."

".. but he's the boss right? I mean, if someone, or a couple someone's were to say... head out in the middle of the night and go get the medicine that RyeoWook needs, he'd be really upset right?" KiBum asked.

"Of course he'd be upset." KyuHyun's eyes narrowed at the two of them. "What are you getting at?"

"Just thinking out loud I guess," KiBum shrugged. "I mean he'd be upset at first, but we'd have the medicine RyeoWook needs, so it's for a good cause. It's not like YoungSaeng would kill someone over it, or kick them out of the caravan."

"…Oh no you don't." KyuHyun pointed at KiBum with the arrow in his hand. "You and Kevin aren't going anywhere. It's not going to be on my head if you get yourselves killed. For one, HyungJoon will kill _me_ if you got so much as a scratch."

KiBum frowned at that, leaning in a little closer and lowering his voice. "But you want to get the medicine for RyeoWook right? So do we. It can't be _that_ hard to steal something. Hyung used to do it all the time when we were kids and he never got nabbed for it."

"And how many times have you stolen something yourself? Normally I'd be all for you pissing off your brother, but this isn't a game KiBum. I'm not risking that medicine not getting to RyeoWook by bringing along a couple of green kids who've never stolen anything before."

"... So you _are_ going," KiBum said, lips quirking a little. "Look, we can help. We may not be master thieves or anything but it's always good to have backup. We can be a distraction or something."

"Of course I'm going. And my answer is still no." KyuHyun went back to what he was doing, sharpening his arrow. "Try stealing fruit first, not medicine worth two of our horses."

Scowling, KiBum got to his feet. Obviously he wasn't going to convince KyuHyun of anything right now. "Come on Kevin, let's go find some fruit to steal then," he said, walking away.

Kevin stood up, following after KiBum. He couldn't say he was surprised by the reaction they'd gotten. "No one here thinks we're serious," he said quietly once they were far enough away from KyuHyun.

"Well then I guess it's time we show them we're serious," KiBum said. "I'm not that much younger than KyuHyun, I can hold my own if I need to. If he can disobey orders, then so can we."

"You think so?" Kevin looked up at KiBum, frowning lightly. He nodded after a moment, lowering his voice. "Okay, I'm with you. How are we going to do this though? We'll be noticed as soon as we try to leave the camp."

"When has anyone ever paid attention to what we do?" KiBum said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think getting out will be a problem, and even if we do get caught, it's not like we can't just make something up, like we need to relieve ourselves or something."

Kevin nodded again. "Tonight then? After KyuHyun leaves?"

"Yeah, we'll put our bed rolls near the tree line so we can get out easier," KiBum nodded. "I'll see what I can do about getting us some weapons. Sometimes hyung leaves his gun out."

"Okay," Kevin drew in a deep breath. "I'll make sure your horse is ready. Am I riding with you, or taking one of the others?"

"I don't want to put anyone out, just in case," KiBum said. "We'll just take my horse. Less chance we'll get caught."

Nodding in agreement, Kevin drew in a deep breath and glanced around at the others. As usual, no one was paying them any attention, so at least they'd be able to get ready without interference. Even HyungJoon, who usually watched KiBum like a hawk, was distracted by trying to start a fire. They couldn't afford no fire two nights in a row, not if they didn't want anyone else to catch sick.

When they all went to sleep that night, no one noticed KiBum and Kevin move their bedrolls a little farther away than usual. Some people still weren't talking, the threat to RyeoWook's health weighing heavily on them all. YoungSaeng looked like he was reconsidering his decision after spending most of the evening in the caravan with RyeoWook, but finally went to sleep without saying anything else.

JungMin took first shift, but he didn't seem to notice not everyone was sleeping. Kevin absently played with the zipper to his bedroll, watching the others and resisting the urge to look towards KiBum. Time ticked on, until finally the rest of the camp was asleep. Except for one other person.

Soundlessly slipping out of his bedroll, KyuHyun barely looked to JungMin as he picked up his bow and quiver from beside him. He'd gone to 'sleep' still dressed to ride, crouching by his bedroll to tighten his boots before standing and slipping his quiver over one shoulder.

"Going somewhere KyuHyun?" JungMin asked quietly. KiBum could barely see the man who was just outside of the treeline, the firelight not reaching that far. "Little late to go hunting isn't it?"

KyuHyun didn't reply right away, adjusting his strap as he walked over to the horses. "Getting an early start on breakfast. Think of it that way if it makes you feel better." He stopped by one of the caravan's horses, getting the mare ready to go.

"I'm not an idiot KyuHyun," JungMin said, shaking his head. "He means that much to you huh?"

Silence was JungMin's answer, KyuHyun tightening the straps of the saddle and making sure the bridle was on properly. Untying the mare from the picket line, he drew her away from the camp. "I'll be back before they wake up. Keep…Keep an eye on Wook for me until then."

"KyuHyun... I can't let you take that horse," JungMin said, stepping in his way. "She's not a riding horse and if she ends up lame YoungSaeng will kill me."

KyuHyun stopped, scowling and ready to argue his way past JungMin if he had to. "If I go on foot I'll be there at dawn. You can't stop me from going, JungMin."

"No, but I can stop you from making a bad decision," JungMin said. "You need a horse that will be better on open field. Take mine."

The younger man's expression eased slowly at that. After a moment he nodded. "…Thank you." He brought the mare back to the picket line, quickly tying her back up before moving on to JungMin's mare.

"Yeah well, you better come back in one piece with the medicine," JungMin said. "I don't want to have to explain to the boss what happened to you and to my horse."

"Boss can chew me out after I get the medicine." KyuHyun finished securing the saddle before bringing JungMin's horse to the edge of the camp. He swung himself up into the saddle, securing his bow. "See you in the morning." With a gentle nudge he set off, disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

JungMin watched him go, feeling maybe a little bitter that he wasn't going with him. It had been his idea to begin with after all, but he wasn't about to undermine YoungSaeng. Taking back up his position outside of the camp, he didn't even notice that two others had gone missing as well.

Kevin and KiBum kept complete silence as they moved farther away from camp, the younger of the two shivering a little in the cold night air. They followed KyuHyun at a distance, keeping just close enough so they could tell which way he was going. Getting lost in the woods at night would not be a good thing. "I can't believe that worked," Kevin whispered finally, arms wrapped around KiBum's waist from behind.

"It's not over yet," KiBum said. "We have to get far enough away from the camp so that if KyuHyun sees us, he can't just send us back."

Nodding, Kevin rested his cheek against KiBum's back. They rode at a light trot, keeping a good pace. Kevin wasn't entirely sure what they'd do when they reached the compound, but they'd think about it then. One step at a time. "You'll be careful, right?" he murmured after another long pause.

"Of course," KiBum said, glancing a little over his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I managed to get hyung's gun, I'll keep us safe."

"Okay," Kevin nodded a little. He wished he had a weapon too, but they hadn't been able to grab someone else's weapon in the short amount of time they'd had. "I just don't want you to get hurt while we're doing this."

"I won't," KiBum said. "Long as we do this right and stick with KyuHyun, we'll be fine."

"Right…" Kevin fell silent, listening to the twigs snap under the horse's hooves.

Branches rustled and a large shape swung out of the trees a few paces front of them. KyuHyun's arrow was pointed at their faces. "Who's there?"

KiBum managed to stay on his horse who panicked and nearly took off at the sudden intrusion. "It's me! Don't shoot!" he said.

"…KiBum." KyuHyun lowered his bow, dropping the arrow back into his quiver. He sighed at Kevin's yelp, the younger man holding onto KiBum to avoid falling off. "And Kevin. What do you both think you're doing? No…stupid question. Go back, right now."

"What? No," KiBum shook his head. "No, we're going to help. Besides... I don't know the way back."

KyuHyun scowled at them both. "…Fine. But you're going to do exactly as I say, okay? If I tell you to go hide somewhere and wait, you listen, no arguments."

"Of course," KiBum nodded. "We just want to help RyeoWook get better, we'll do what you say."

"Can't help him if you get yourselves killed in the process." KyuHyun turned his horse around to continue. "Come on…if we make good time we'll be back before boss sends out the search party. Your brother is going to have your head."

"Yeah well... maybe when this is over he won't treat me like I'm a kid anymore," KiBum said. "I can do stuff too you know, I don't always have to go hide in the woods to stay out of trouble."

"I didn't say you can't do stuff. I'm just saying if you wanted to prove your point, you shouldn't have picked when RyeoWook's life is at risk." KyuHyun's voice was serious. "You screw up now, all four of us are dead. So I hope you're taking this seriously, and not just because you're pissed at your mother hen of a brother."

"I'm worried about RyeoWook too, don't give me that," KiBum said, scowling over at KyuHyun. "I know this isn't a game and that everyone's kind of at risk right now. When else am I supposed to prove myself? When everyone else is dead because they were too worried about looking after me?"

"There will be other chances to prove yourself, doing things you actually know how to do. From what you've told me so far, stealing isn't one of them." KyuHyun turned back to face the front. "I'm on your side, you know. HyungJoon sheltering you isn't a good thing, not at the rate he does it. But whether I want to help you or not, RyeoWook comes first."

"I know, that's why we're here," KiBum said with a sigh. Even if he did want to prove himself, he hadn't done this for himself, he was doing it to save RyeoWook. "How much further is it to the compound?"

"Another couple hours." KyuHyun fell silent, focusing on leading them in the right direction. Kevin squeezed KiBum's waist lightly, silent reassurance.

The night was more than halfway over by the time they arrived at the small, fortified compound. KyuHyun led them around the side of the compound and away from the guarded gate. Dismounting, he motioned the two of them closer. "The apothecary is a couple streets inside the compound from here. Kevin, you're going to stay here with the horses. No arguing," he said when Kevin opened his mouth to protest. "We need someone to watch the horses, and be ready to go. KiBum, you'll go in with me and be my second pair of eyes."

"Oh... um... okay," KiBum nodded, fumbling in his pocket for his brother's gun. "Just tell me what to do, I can do it."

"I just said: you're my second pair of eyes. You'll make sure the area's clear while I go in and get the medicine." KyuHyun searched through the saddlebags before he pulled out a long coil of rope, unwinding it and making a noose at one end. "That means keeping yourself out of sight, and letting me know when it's safe to come back out. Distraction only if it's needed, I want to get in and out without alerting anyone. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, yeah I can handle that," KiBum nodded. "You can count on me, promise."

"Then let's move." KyuHyun had attached a grappling hook to the noosed end of the rope, tugging until he was sure it was secure. Stepping up to the wall, he spun the rope in tight circles before letting go. The hook flew up over the top of the wall, and he tugged on the rope until it was hooked at the top of the wall. "I'll go first, bring the rope with you or we're stuck inside."

"Be careful," Kevin whispered, watching as KyuHyun started to scale the wall. Reaching the top, he rolled himself over and took a quick look around, lying flat on the top of the wall. Motioning to KiBum, he disappeared over the wall.

"Stay out of sight," KiBum said, looking at Kevin with an unreadable expression before following KyuHyun up and over the wall. As easy as KyuHyun had made it look, KiBum was pretty sure climbing a wall was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Unhooking the rope when he was down, he looked around for KyuHyun as he crouched down.

KyuHyun had already moved on to the corner of the alley they'd dropped down into, peering around the wall. When KiBum joined him, he drew the younger man closer so they could whisper without being overheard. "Follow me to the building, but stay outside. Keep your eyes open for guards." He made his way down the alley, using dumpsters and doorways for cover.

Glancing around nervously, KiBum followed him down the alley. The same dim lighting that kept them from being seen easily made it impossible to tell if he was going to bump right into someone.

Torchlight flickered up ahead, and KyuHyun reached behind him to grab KiBum and pull him back into the shadow of a doorway. He watched silently as two people walked past on the street up ahead, seeing the guns strapped to their waists. Only once the torchlight had faded into darkness again did he continue on, reaching the street corner. He used a small pocket mirror to check around the corner before crossing to the other side of the street.

It was a heart-pounding ten minutes later when KyuHyun finally stopped outside a shabby old building, lips pursed as he looked at the window. "Remember what I said," he whispered to KiBum before breaking the glass, creating a small hole just large enough to reach in and unlock the window. He pushed it open and hoisted himself up into the building.

"Right, just don't take too long," KiBum whispered, hiding himself behind a turned over crate. Keeping HyungJoon's gun at ready, he made a conscious effort to keep his finger off the trigger, not wanting to accidentally shoot his own foot off.

Time ticked on until finally KyuHyun's head popped up on the other side of the window. He pushed himself back out, clenching his jaw as he nicked his fingers on broken glass. "Got it," he whispered, eyes shining as he tucked a wrapped bundle under his jacket. "Let's get out of here."

KiBum let out a long sigh of relief, right after he tried to calm down at being surprised. The sudden movement had made him jump and he nearly clipped KyuHyun in the head. "Just go back the way we came?" he asked, looking back and forth down the alley to make sure they were still clear.

KyuHyun nodded. "Slow and steady." He wiped the blood off his fingers before setting off, crouching low to the ground.

Following after, KiBum kept as quiet as possible as they went down the alley until they reached the wall. He passed the rope back to KyuHyun so he could hook it back up to the top of the wall. He waited for KyuHyun to go up first before following after.

Perched at the top of the wall and just about to drop down on the other side, KyuHyun frowned at KiBum struggling to climb the wall. "Be careful," he whispered, before his eyes snapped to torchlight appearing at the edge of the alley.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

KyuHyun swore, grabbing the bow strapped to his back. "Climb faster, KiBum!" He pulled out an arrow and took aim, firing before the guards could. He just missed in the dark, one guard swearing as he was grazed.

Eyes widening, KiBum stumbled down the rope, hitting the ground hard as he fell over into the dirt. Before he could get himself righted he heard the sound of shouts going up around them, an alarm being sounded. "KyuHyun, just go!" he said, getting back onto his feet and going for the rope again.

"Not a chance." KyuHyun fired another arrow, hitting his mark this time. He flinched as a bullet flew by him. "Get up here!" He kept the guards closest to them from getting too close to KiBum, firing arrows with deadly precision.

KiBum climbed as fast as he could, yelping and nearly letting go again when bullets starting hitting the wall near him. Getting to the top, he didn't even bother trying to land neatly on the other side, just falling off and landing with a hard thump.

KyuHyun tossed the rope over before following, landing next to KiBum with a curse. "Come on, we have to go," he hauled KiBum to his feet.

"KiBum!" Kevin was hurrying towards them with the horses, eyes wide.

"Talk later, get on the horse." KyuHyun grabbed the reins for JungMin's horse, climbing up.

Nursing a sore arm, KiBum hauled himself up onto his horse, holding out his good hand to help Kevin on. "Hold on tight Kevin, we're going to have to run."

Nodding with wide eyes, Kevin climbed on behind KiBum. He could still here alarms going off on the other side of the wall. KyuHyun kicked his horse into a gallop as Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around KiBum.

KiBum turned his horse around to follow after KyuHyun, letting his horse have his head to try and keep up with the faster mare. A quick glance over his shoulder and his heart jumped in his throat seeing torch lights trailing after them. They were being chased.

KyuHyun had noticed that too, from how he ducked lower to the mare. Their horses hooves thundered down the path through the trees, but he could hear those behind them gaining. They knew these woods better than the three thieves did.

There was no way they were going to keep this pace up for long. The horses had been ridden all night and were going to tire pretty quickly. KiBum jerked a little when the gunfire started, and his heart sank when he realized it was coming from _in front_ of them, and not from behind.

"Get out of the way KyuHyun!" A familiar voice called, JungMin on one of the team horses blew out of the brush in front of them, pistol out and aiming for their pursuers.

"JungMin?" KyuHyun wheeled the horse out of the way, startled.

JungMin wasn't alone, another horse following out of the bushes in a full charge. "Get them back to the camp!" HyungJoon must have grabbed someone else's weapon before leaving, because he fired several shots at those coming after the three youngest.

KyuHyun's lips thinned. "Come on KiBum, keep up!" He kicked the horse back into a full gallop, racing past the two who'd just appeared.

"HyungJoon?" KiBum blinked at seeing his brother, but didn't slow down and kept riding.

"Did we have a better plan for dealing with this, or are we distract then plan?" JungMin asked HyungJoon, wheeling his horse around to face a different direction.

"I didn't have a plan beyond distraction, did you?" HyungJoon asked. "Besides not dying?" He switched directions to charge through the trees, continuing to fire so the pursuers would go after him instead of KyuHyun, KiBum and Kevin.

"Do I ever?" JungMin laughed, keeping up with HyungJoon and weaving the horse through the trees. She didn't respond as reliably as his own horse, and one small misjudgement on the distance between himself and a tree and he was flat on his back. The horse took off, free of her rider after he'd been clipped by a low hanging branch. Disoriented, JungMin struggled to get to his feet, feeling around in the dirt for his weapon he'd dropped.

"JungMin!" HyungJoon wheeled around, returning to JungMin's side. "Get on!"

Bullets hit the trees next to him and HyungJoon ducked down instinctively, firing back. The torchlight quickly surrounded them, and HyungJoon didn't see someone coming up behind him until he was dragged down off his horse.

JungMin didn't even see it coming, his vision still blurry and his legs wobbly. He tried to fight back when he felt hands on his arms that forced him to his knees, but it was useless. They were caught.

"Honest tradesmen huh?" One of the men said, JungMin recognizing the voice from when he and KyuHyun had been to the compound. "I knew that was a lie. Damn thieves just like all the rest. String them both up boys, we'll show them what we think of thieves around here. Someone go catch that damn horse!"

HyungJoon growled in frustration, lashing out from where he was being pinned to the ground. He managed to drag the person holding him down to the ground before hands hauled him away and something hit the side of his head hard. He slumped over, blinking back stars as his arms were wretched behind him and tied up.

He was tossed over the back of someone's horse, shirt catching and tearing a little. HyungJoon was too dizzy to keep fighting after that, shutting his eyes and praying the other three had gotten far enough away. He heard some horses leaving to continue the chase.

JungMin barely remembered the ride to the compound, it was a blur of trees and horse feet until he was being unloaded rather unceremoniously and thrown onto a hard packed dirt floor of a windowless room. He was pretty sure the thump he heard beside him was HyungJoon though it was hard to see once the door was shut and locked. "I think... I'm going to kill KyuHyun when I get back," he muttered, trying to roll onto his side.

HyungJoon's reply was a low groan muffled into the dirt. After a moment of regaining his bearings, he slowly rolled himself off his face and onto his side facing JungMin. "If we get back," he coughed, closing his eyes. His head pounded. "They'd kill us first."

"If?" JungMin snorted. "I've been in worse scrapes than this HyungJoon. I bet we'll be out of here by morning."

"How?" HyungJoon asked. "You're just as tied up as I am. Even if the others come to get us, they're going to have a much harder time getting in than _last_ time we busted you out of a jail cell."

"... Me being in _this_ jail cell is in no way my fault," JungMin said. "This is all KyuHyun's fault. I'm not rotting in some backwater compound or getting myself hung for that snarky ass. We'll get out of this, whether anyone helps us or not."

HyungJoon opened his eyes, his vision slowly beginning to adjust to the darkness. "..I'm all ears if you have any sort of plan."

"Haven't come up with one yet, but I will," JungMin said, attempting to sit up. "First thing's first though, we need to get these ropes off, they hurt like hell."

Frowning, HyungJoon squirmed a little as he tried to get the ropes off. "They're on pretty good…maybe I could get yours off?"

"Okay, we'll have to try and work together on this," JungMin said, scoot over towards him. "Think you can do that?"

HyungJoon winced as he got himself sitting up, hair falling forward into his face. "Yeah." He squirmed until he was sitting with his back to JungMin's, fingers trying to get a good grip on the ropes around the older man's hands. "This might take a while."

"Let's hope we've got plenty of time then," JungMin said. "Maybe they'll wait till morning to hang us over the side of the walls by our necks."

"Think they'd kill us so quickly?" HyungJoon ground his teeth a little as he worked at JungMin's bindings. "Probably beat us up a little first."

"Probably. We don't have the stuff that was stolen they'll probably try to get it out of us who nicked their stash," JungMin replied. "You ever been tortured before?"

"Probably nothing close to what they'll do to us," HyungJoon mumbled. "I'm not saying a word to them though, you better not either."

JungMin frowned a little at that, glancing over his shoulder. "You really think I'd rat out the others like that?"

"Not normally no, but I bet by the time they're through with us it'll look pretty tempting," HyungJoon replied.

"Just because I may have been a turncoat in the past, doesn't mean I'll turn on Saeng like that," JungMin said. "Or anyone else for that matter. What about you? Would you cut a deal so your brother wouldn't be hurt just to make it stop?"

HyungJoon snorted quietly at that. "Like I could trust them to keep their word and not hurt KiBum. I'm not an idiot."

"But you would if you thought it would work," JungMin said evenly.

"If I thought it would work? If I thought they would leave one person to go free while they did who knows what with the others? Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" HyungJoon glanced back at him.

"Just making an observation HyungJoon," JungMin said. "All you care about is KiBum. If it came down to the rest of us and him, you'd choose him."

"You say that like it's such a surprise." HyungJoon turned his head back, continuing to work at the rope that was slowly loosening.

"Shouldn't be a surprise," JungMin said, sighing a little. "Maybe I was just hoping it wouldn't be that way. You spend so much time worrying about him and keeping your secrets. Why did you even bother joining YoungSaeng's crew?"

"Because he wanted to," HyungJoon replied. "That's the only reason. I don't need anyone else, just my brother." The rope slid off JungMin's wrists.

Rubbing at his wrists, JungMin turned around to free HyungJoon. "You're going to die a lonely bitter man HyungJoon. You are exactly what's wrong with this world. Everyone's out for themselves and don't take a second to think about anyone else. You're just like the people in this compound, wouldn't give up medicine to a sick man."

HyungJoon's jaw clenched at the older man's worlds. "If how I am is wrong, then thank the world that made me this way. You have no room to talk about anything, JungMin. You're no better than everyone else. And I don't care what you think of me, my only goal is to make sure my brother stays alive."

"I have no room to talk?" JungMin scowled at the back of HyungJoon's head. "Let's get something straight HyungJoon. I didn't have to come after you on this fool's errand to save your little brother. But I did. I did it because I wanted to make sure all three of them got back safe, and you too."

"And that makes you so much better than everyone else?" HyungJoon looked over his shoulder at JungMin. "I bet that when it comes down to it, you're not so different from the people in this compound either. You'd kill anyone, even a harmless child, if it meant staying alive."

"See, you don't know me at all," JungMin said. "I'm pretty sure I could get out of here nice and quiet all by myself, leave you here. But I'm not going to, because despite what you say or do, I don't want to see you die. You're part of the crew HyungJoon, and being part of something means you think for others and not just for yourself."

"I'll take your word for it," HyungJoon replied, turning his head away again. "Are you just about done?"

"Yeah," JungMin rolled his eyes, pulling the rope away and tossing it to the side. "Come on, let's get out of here." Getting back to his feet, he held out his hand to help HyungJoon up.

"About time." HyungJoon looked up at JungMin, rubbing his sore wrists. He reached up and took the offered hand, standing. "Getting our horses back too, right?"

"Of course, you think I'd let these asses keep our horses?" JungMin chuckled, looking HyungJoon up and down to check for any injuries. His eyes narrowed a little at the tear in HyungJoon's shirt that crossed down over his chest. "...You don't have a mark," he murmured, reaching up a hand to pull the fabric down a little.

The second JungMin's hand touched his shirt HyungJoon jumped away as though burned, breaking all contact. He turned away from JungMin, one hand pulling on his torn shirt to cover up bare skin. "Of course I have a mark, everyone does. Did you hit your head on that branch too hard, you're going to have a hell of a time riding."

JungMin's lips thinned. "I know what I saw," he said quietly, shaking his head a little and turning away. "Let's go, before they come back."

HyungJoon nodded stiffly. "Yeah." He kept the tear in his shirt closed as he went to try the door. "Locked…any ideas?"

"This thing's held together by tape and twine, shouldn't be that hard to get out," JungMin said, investigating the seams of the small shack. One of the boards wasn't nailed very well to a support, loose enough that JungMin could push at it and see outside. "Here, if we can push this board out enough I think we can get through."

The younger man followed him to the corner of the shack, seeing the board in question. "Got it." HyungJoon braced himself against it and pushed hard, opening up space near the bottom. "Good enough to crawl out?"

"I think so, let me make sure the coast is clear," JungMin said, getting down on his stomach and poking his head out of the space underneath the board. The shack butted up against a solid wall, barely enough room for them to walk down, but that meant they wouldn't be seen either. "We're good, I'll go first," he whispered as he slid out, maneuvering to the side so he could get back up to his feet. "I'll hold it, you can come out," he said as he pulled on the outside of the board.

Letting go of the board once JungMin had a solid grip, HyungJoon dropped to his stomach and crawled out into the narrow space on the other side of the wall. "Okay," he coughed against the dirt, gathering his legs back underneath himself and standing. Looking up at the sky, he could see it slowly getting lighter. With luck they'd still have enough darkness to escape by.

"Horses," JungMin said, looking to HyungJoon before slowly picking his way down the wall to the end of the shack. "I don't see any guards. These guys must be real idiots."

"All the better for us," HyungJoon murmured, following behind him. If only they had weapons, but as long as they got their horses back, they could get out of here. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Kind of," JungMin nodded, crouching low to the ground as they went to the end of the shack and looked around. "I didn't get a real good look when I was here earlier, but I'm pretty sure the front door is over that way. The stables were nearby but it's right in the middle of the compound. It'll take a lot of luck for us to get in there, get the horses and get out before we're shot."

"Luck hasn't been on our side." Keeping pace with JungMin, HyungJoon frowned at torchlight disappearing down a side street.

"Of course it has. We're alive aren't we?" JungMin said, glancing at him.

"Don't jinx us," HyungJoon didn't look back at JungMin, refusing to meet the older man's eyes.

"We'll be fine," JungMin replied, looking back out at the street. "Alright, just follow my lead. It's still dark enough they can't see us properly, so let's act casual and get to the stable."

"You mean walk out in plain sight," HyungJoon mumbled, but followed along when JungMin moved out of the shadows between the shack and wall. Straightening and tugging the tear in his shirt closed again, HyungJoon followed behind him while watching for torchlight in the corner of his eyes.

Whether it was blind luck or not, they made it to the stables without trouble. The one time someone had come across them, they'd hardly paid the two any attention, going about their own business. HyungJoon peered into the stable, eyes scanning the rows of horses. "There," he hurried to his horse's side, fingers working at the rope tying the gelding to a post.

"I don't see the team horse," JungMin said, going to one of the stalls and slipping inside. The horse balked a little at the unfamiliar person in her stall but let JungMin lead her out. "The real hard part is going to be getting out those gates without getting killed. You got a match or a lighter on you?"

"They took everything from my pockets, but maybe…" HyungJoon searched through his horse's saddlebags. The people who'd caught them hadn't had the time to search his horse yet, everything was where it should be. HyungJoon pulled out a small box of matches. "Got it. Why?"

"We're going to copy KyuJong's plan for getting us out of the city," JungMin said, unhooking an oil lamp off the wall and holding out his hand for the matches. "Get all the stall doors open while I get the distraction ready. When the horses bolt, we're going to ride out with them and hopefully in the confusion we can get out those gates before they have any idea what's going on."

HyungJoon frowned before passing over the matches. "Okay." He patted his horse's neck before going to open up the stable doors. The lesser-used doors squealed horribly as he pushed them open, HyungJoon clenching his jaw and leaning out to make sure no one was running to see what the noise was. He went from door to door, pushing them all wide open. "Ready."

While HyungJoon had been doing that, JungMin had pushed most of the hay to the back of the stable and as far from the horses as he could get it. As soon as HyungJoon was finished, he lit the lamp, keeping the shade down on it so no light would give them away before throwing the lamp at the back wall. The lamp exploded in a firey mix of oil and glass, the flaming liquid splashing everywhere. It only took seconds before the hay caught fire and the back wall lit up. "Time to go," he said, getting to the horse and climbing on.

Wincing at the sudden wave of heat, HyungJoon ran to his horse and climbed up into the saddle. The gelding pranced nervously, nostrils flaring at the fire. The other horses had started panicking, and it didn't take long for them to realize their stall doors were wide open.

Ducking low to his horse, HyungJoon kicked them into a gallop as the other horses raced out of their stalls and out of the stable. After a quick glance to make sure JungMin was still with him, he followed the horses out onto the streets and in the direction of the front gate. Shouts went up all around them as people spilled out onto the streets only to be driven back by the panicked stampede of horses.

Riding low against his horse's neck, JungMin could see and hear people shouting to bring water and to corral the horses before they got out. From what he could see, even the guards at the gate were running towards the stable. They were already across the square when someone finally noticed them, someone shouting and attempting to fire at them from too far away. Either no one else heard, or were too preoccupied with the fire to care at that point. 

As impenetrable as the walls were, the gate was a flimsy sheet metal someone had stolen from a roof at some point and was easy enough to blow through, the lock snapping when JungMin's horse plowed through it.

HyungJoon followed JungMin past the broken gate and out into the forest, urging his horse faster. He heard a few more gunshots go off before they disappeared into the trees.

Listening as they raced away from the place, HyungJoon didn't think they were being followed. Still, he wasn't about to slow down just yet. The sun was slowly rising, the darkness lifting from the forest and making it easier to see where they were going.

"We were in there for a while," HyungJoon said finally, after they'd decided it was safe to slow down a little. "The other three should have gotten back to the camp already."

"Yeah, and then YoungSaeng's going to want to come after us to get us," JungMin said. "We're going to have to take the road back, cause if they bring the caravan there's no way they're going over open field in that thing."

"Okay," HyungJoon nodded. He turned his horse to head towards the road. "We're going to need new guns, are there still extras in the caravan?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure we can get more later," JungMin said. "Saeng's going to pitch a fit though. I'm pretty sure when we get back the only person he isn't going to be mad at about all this is RyeoWook."

"That medicine better help after all that," HyungJoon sighed. "You said you saw KyuHyun leave, but how did KiBum and Kevin get past you?"

"They must have snuck out while I was talking to KyuHyun," JungMin said. "Don't have eyes in the back of my head, had no idea they were even considering going after him."

"That makes two of us," HyungJoon murmured, falling silent as he frowned down at his horse. He was kicking himself for not paying more attention to KiBum the night before, he should have noticed something was up.

"Look, I know you want to protect him, but you can't lock him up in a tower and throw away the key," JungMin said. "He's going to make mistakes, that's part of being human. You're not going to always be there to take care of him."

"I've been taking care of him his whole life, I'm not about to stop now," HyungJoon replied shortly. "If you had a brother you'd understand."

"That's such bullshit and you know it," JungMin said, kicking his horse forward a little and wheeling around to cut HyungJoon off. "What is it that you two are keeping from us huh?"

HyungJoon pulled on the reins to stop, scowling at JungMin. "We're not keeping anything, and it's not bullshit. Can we not stay in one place in case they're still looking?"

"You are keeping something from us, and the sooner you tell me what the hell is going on, the sooner we can get going," JungMin said, leaning forward a little in his saddle. "I _saw_, HyungJoon. You're not infected, you don't have the mark."

The younger man's wide eyes narrowed. "You're still saying that? _Everyone_'s infected, including me!"

"Prove it then," JungMin said, pointing at HyungJoon's torn shirt. "Prove it to me, and show me the mark."

HyungJoon's lips thinned, and he looked away. "I…I shouldn't have to prove anything to you."

Jungmin watched HyungJoon for a moment, eyeing the man's nervous stance. "Listen HyungJoon... whatever it is you and KiBum went through was obviously enough to keep a secret, I get it. I just think that after all this time you'd be able to trust us by now. We should be friends."

For a second HyungJoon looked wide-eyed and unsure, but then he drew himself up and his expression closed off. "I have no reason to trust anyone, and that includes you. If you tell anyone about this, or do _anything_ to hurt my brother, I swear JungMin, I'll kill you," he said lowly.

"If you really think I'd give away that big of a secret, then you really don't know anything about me," JungMin said. "I don't want to hurt you, or your brother. I just want to help."

"You can help by staying away from us." HyungJoon pulled his torn shirt closed again before wheeling his horse to get around JungMin.

"Sometimes in life HyungJoon, you have to ask yourself if keeping yourself closed off is really for the better," JungMin said, not stopping him. "Maybe the rest of us can do a better job of keeping you and KiBum safe than you can alone."

"You think you're the first person who's said that?" HyungJoon's voice cracked as he snapped back at JungMin, his grip on the reins white-knuckled. "I've listened to people I trusted argue about the best way to cut me open! We don't need your help, just leave us alone."

"I think you need our help more than you let on," JungMin said. "I may not be the first person who has said it, but I'm the one who means it. Just like I mean it when I say I'll keep your secret, and by extension, KiBum's."

"I don't believe you." HyungJoon got around the older man's horse, spurring his gelding into going faster without caring if he was going to leave JungMin behind.

"I don't care if you don't believe me!" JungMin called after him, kicking his horse to catch up. "The sooner you realize we're all in this together the better off you'll be."

HyungJoon didn't speak to JungMin for the rest of their trek back to camp, the pair coming out of the forest onto the road a few minutes later. They followed the road as the sun lifted above the horizon, until they came across a very familiar caravan.

YoungSaeng stopped the caravan, hopping down off the front bench. "Are you both okay? What happened?" HyungJoon looked over those present, seeing KiBum's horse with them though both his brother and Kevin were nowhere to be seen. KyuHyun was riding JungMin's horse near the front of the caravan.

"We're fine, couldn't be better," JungMin said, dismounting from the horse. "Sorry we're late. KyuHyun, I hope that little field trip was worth it?"

KyuHyun nodded, glancing back at the caravan before returning his gaze to JungMin. "He'll be fine now."

"Where's…" HyungJoon started, but YoungSaeng cut him off.

"The two kids are inside the caravan, they're staying there until they stop trying to sneak away in the middle of the night. KyuHyun would be in there too, but that would make him too happy." YoungSaeng's eyes went between them. "You're injured. Should I be worried about people coming after us?"

"Probably not, but I don't want to stick around in case I'm wrong," JungMin said. "I'd like my horse back please KyuHyun, this one is too docile."

"You can have her," KyuHyun slid off the horse's back, holding the reins out for him.

"We'll get farther away, then stop for your injuries," YoungSaeng frowned. "They have our team horse?"

"Didn't see her, they probably didn't catch her," JungMin said. "Took this beauty as a consolation prize for their hospitality. I think she'll do just fine."

Looking over the new mare, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment. "Hitch her up to the rest of the team, and we'll get moving." He climbed back up into the front of the caravan, looking annoyed but at least not yelling at anyone.

"Sure thing boss," JungMin said. It took a few minutes to change out the horses on the team, but they were back on the road quickly. There hadn't been any sign of anyone coming after them, but just to be sure they double backed and headed towards the ocean again.

They camped for the night earlier than they usually would, just because most of them hadn't slept through the night and everyone was tired. Despite having been in the caravan all day, neither KiBum or Kevin were allowed to get much sleep. Especially when they stopped and were sent out to do the various chores that needed to be done.

Kevin tried not to fall asleep against the horse he was brushing, rubbing at his eyes to stay awake. They'd worked their way through most of the chores and had only the horses left at that point, and he was looking forward to passing out for a couple hours. "You still awake?" He looked over the horses to see where KiBum was, knowing the other was just as tired as him, if not more so.

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, rubbing down one of the horses legs. "I hope you're about done. Saeng said we weren't allowed to eat or sleep till we were _both_ done."

"I'm getting there," Kevin nodded, forcing himself to focus. "So he doesn't yell when he's mad, apparently. He just piles on work." Even KyuHyun hadn't been able to get away scot-free, and had been put in charge of dinner and clean-up.

"I don't even get why we're in trouble," KiBum said. "We did a good thing right? RyeoWook got the medicine, no one got hurt. What'd we do so wrong?"

"I don't know," Kevin shook his head. "I think he's just mad no one listened to him." He lowered his voice quickly when he saw a figure approaching, but relaxed when he saw it wasn't YoungSaeng but HyungJoon.

"KiBum, can I talk to you?" HyungJoon asked, and the older brother didn't look very happy.

"Can it wait until morning?" KiBum said, shoulders slumping. He was way too tired to get yelled at by HyungJoon right then. "I'm really tired hyung."

"I know you are, but this can't wait," HyungJoon said, voice lowering so that only KiBum could hear him. "Two minutes, okay? It's really important."

"Okay," KiBum sighed, getting up to his feet. He gave Kevin a resigned look before following his brother a little ways away from the others. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

HyungJoon leaned back against a tree, watching the others warily. "I should yell at you for that, but something more important happened. KiBum, we have to leave," he said quietly.

"... What? What do you mean?" KiBum's brow furrowed in confusion. "Aren't we leaving in the morning?"

"I don't mean with them," HyungJoon said. "JungMin found out, it's not safe for us here anymore."

"JungMin... found out?" KiBum blinked, his shoulders slumping a little. "How did he find out? What the hell happened HyungJoon?"

HyungJoon exhaled slowly. "We were caught by those idiots from the compound," he replied quietly. "My shirt got torn in the process, and he noticed. I…I should have been more careful. I know you like it here, but it's not safe."

"... Why is it not safe?" KiBum asked. "Why do you always do this? These are our friends!"

"And who knows what they'll do," HyungJoon's lips thinned. "Would you rather leave while they're still your friends, or while they're trying to kill us?"

"You don't know that'll happen," KiBum replied. "How long has JungMin known, hours? Has he told anyone else?"

"I don't know if he has or not, I haven't spent every second eavesdropping on him. KiBum, I'm just looking out for us. We'll be at Yesan soon. I'm stocking up there, and we're leaving."

KiBum shook his head, turning away. "You're being crazy HyungJoon. I don't want to leave. I like being with them... what about Kevin? He's the first real friend I've had and you want me to just up and leave him? Because you think they're like the others? I'm not going anywhere."

"KiBum," HyungJoon clasped one hand on KiBum's shoulder. "This was why I didn't want to join any caravan or compound, because you're too trusting. The only reason you and I are still alive is because we stayed away from other people. Why won't you listen to me anymore?"

"Because I'm tired of this!" KiBum said, brushing HyungJoon's hand off. "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm five, I'm tired of everything! What's the point of staying alive if we have to live like this? I'm done following you around HyungJoon. I'm done. If you want to leave, then go. But I'm not going anywhere."

Hand dropping to his side, HyungJoon looked at KiBum's back with wide eyes. He looked down and away, swallowing. "…You're tired. We'll talk about this more later." He turned and walked away.

Brushing away tears at the corners of his eyes, KiBum stayed where he was for a moment before heading back to the campsite. Finding Kevin, he pulled the other man a little ways away. "We need to talk."

"Hm?" Kevin had just finished with his half of the chores. He followed KiBum, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "What's up, what did your brother want?"

"He.. he wants to leave," KiBum said, his throat closing up. "He wants me to go with him and leave everyone behind and I just can't do that. I can't leave _you_."

"…What?" Kevin's eyes widened. "But…_why?_ Why would he want you to leave?" He took KiBum's hands.

"Because... because he's _crazy_," KiBum said. "I don't want to leave you Kevin. I don't want to leave you behind. I don't want to leave any of you behind. I don't want to go with him."

"Then don't go," Kevin shook his head, holding on to the older man. "Stay here, stay with me. We can talk to him, argue, you _don't_ have to leave."

"That's what I told him, that I wasn't going with him but he never listens to me," KiBum said. "You don't understand... you don't know him, what we've been through. As much as I want to stay, I don't know if I can say no if he tells me we have to leave. He'll take me away from here and there's nothing I can do."

"There has to be something we can do," Kevin looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you KiBum, you mean so much to me."

"I don't want to lose you either Kevin," KiBum said, squeezing Kevin's hands tightly. "Maybe... maybe we should leave. You and me, let's get some supplies and my horse. Tomorrow night, we'll leave. We'll come back when HyungJoon's gone and then we'll be fine."

"Leave?" Kevin blinked repeatedly, worried. "You think that's the only way? We're going to be in so much trouble."

"I don't care," KiBum said. "You're the only friend I've ever had Kevin, I don't want to lose you."

Looking down at the ground, Kevin nodded after a moment. "…Okay. Will you really be okay with leaving your brother though?" he asked quietly, looking back up at KiBum.

"... I don't know, I've never been without him but... I'm tired of always running Kevin," KiBum said. "We've been running our whole lives and I finally thought we found some good place to be... somewhere to belong."

Kevin squeezed KiBum's hands, nodding slightly. "…Let's get some sleep," he said quietly, pulling KiBum into a hug. He didn't really care who saw them just then. "We'll be able to plan more in the morning when we're not dead tired."

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, returning the hug. He really just hoped HyungJoon would forget the whole thing and things would go back to normal. But he doubted that. Once HyungJoon made up his mind, there was no changing it.

************************************

By morning YoungSaeng had decided those who had ran off the night before had learned their lesson, and let them off with just their usual chores (plus RyeoWook's since their cook was still out of commission). KiBum, Kevin and KyuHyun rode in the caravan most of the day, KyuHyun because he usually was in the caravan and the two kids because they were still under 'house arrest'. After a stop for lunch, they were allowed back out onto a horse but weren't allowed to stray too far from the caravan.

KyuHyun stayed inside the caravan, watching over RyeoWook. His fever had gone down since he was given the medicine, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sitting on a crate beside the bed, KyuHyun glanced up at the sleeping man from over the edge of his book every now and then, the novel opened to the same page it had been on for nearly half an hour.

After a particularly harsh bump in the road, RyeoWook's eyes opened a little and he groaned unhappily. "...KyuHyun?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. The fever had ravaged his body and he felt weak, though he could tell the fever had finally broken.

Looking up, KyuHyun closed his book and set it aside. "Hey Wook…how're you feeling?" He picked up a flask of water from next to him, scooting forward.

"Awful," RyeoWook murmured, his eyes closing again. "And thirsty."

"Got some water, right here." KyuHyun shifted to help RyeoWook sit up enough to drink. "You'll be happy to know you look a lot less crappy than you did yesterday?"

"That doesn't make me feel better," RyeoWook said once he had taken a few sips and laid back down. "Where are we?"

"Close to Yesan, I think we're stopping for the night." He could hear conversation outside the caravan about finding a good spot off the road. "And it should, you looked like you were on your death bed yesterday."

"Feels like I was," RyeoWook replied, opening his eyes again to look up at KyuHyun. "What'd I miss?"

"Do you really want to know," KyuHyun gave RyeoWook a wry smile. "We actually managed to piss YoungSaeng off, which is a feat in itself."

"... KyuHyun, what did you do?" RyeoWook frowned at him.

"We got you your medicine," KyuHyun shrugged. "If that meant sneaking out in the middle of the night to steal it, then that's what happened."

"You _stole_ it?" RyeoWook's eyes widened slightly. "KyuHyun, you shouldn't have stolen it, I would have got better without it."

"No you wouldn't have, you would have died," KyuHyun said bluntly. "Remember what I told you when we left your compound? Out here we do what we have to in order to survive. I did what I had to do to keep you alive. That's all there is to it."

"But... Saeng's mad at you now, because of me," RyeoWook said. "Did he yell at you?"

"He yelled at the kids more, because they didn't listen to him _and_ me," KyuHyun shook his head. "And just gave us a pile of work. We wouldn't have had to sneak out if YoungSaeng had let go of his moral code long enough to realize you weren't going to last another day without the medicine, so don't worry about it."

"You know I will anyway," RyeoWook said. "I'll yell at you more later when I can keep my eyes open." Pulling out a hand from under the blankets he touched KyuHyun's hand lightly. "Thank you."

Lips quirking, KyuHyun curled his fingers around RyeoWook's lightly. "We look after each other. Rest well."

A few hours later the caravan stopped for the night, everyone going about their respective chores in relative quiet. By the time dinner had been and eaten and cleaned up, most were too tired to sit around the fire and talk as they usually did, curling up in their bedrolls and bedding down for the night.

With the fire smoldering to coals, KyuJong rolled onto his side and sighed a little, unable to sleep. He could hear JungMin and HyungJoon nearby echoing each other's snores while KiBum and Kevin had taken to sleeping as far from everyone else as they could, their bedrolls on the far side of the fire. Sitting up, KyuJong rubbed at his hair as he got to his feet and went in search of someone to talk about what had been bothering him. He found YoungSaeng just outside of the fire line and leaned up against the tree he was sitting by. "Hey," he murmured. "Can we talk?"

YoungSaeng looked up from where he was watching over the camp. It was his turn on watch again, the guitar he'd taken to putting back together in his free time in his lap. "Of course," he smiled tiredly up at KyuJong. "What's on your mind, Kyu yah?"

"Could we maybe... talk elsewhere? Just for a minute," KyuJong said, frowning over at the others sleeping. "This isn't something I really want others hearing right now."

Blinking, YoungSaeng nodded. He set the guitar down before rising to his feet, stretching out sore arms. "Over here," he lead KyuJong to a spot on the other side of the caravan, out of earshot of the others in case they were still awake. "What's keeping you awake?"

"Was thinking about the route we're planning on taking," KyuJong said, arms crossed and looking down at his feet. "You wanted to stop at the next compound before we got to Seoul. The next one we'll be at... is the one I was born and raised in."

"Oh," YoungSaeng blinked, leaning back against a tree. He frowned lightly, watching KyuJong's expression. "So you don't want to make a stop there, I take it."

"I know we need to stop though," KyuJong said, shaking his head a little. "I just can't guarantee we'll be welcome if they see me. I don't know what they'll do. I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't go with you."

YoungSaeng's brow furrowed. "You're part of my crew now, they have no say in what you do. If it makes you uncomfortable to be there you can stay in the caravan or wait with someone else outside the compound, but if you go in with us I won't let them do anything to harm you."

"You and I both know that people in compounds will do as they please to anyone that comes in," KyuJong said. "I don't want to put anyone at risk."

"…You know them best." YoungSaeng pushed away from the tree, resting one hand on KyuJong's shoulder. "Tell me what you want to do before we get there, and we'll sort it out. No one's going to be in any risk, not you nor us."

"Thanks," KyuJong's lips quirked a little and he moved in a little closer to rest his hand on YoungSaeng's hip. "Maybe I'm a little nervous about going back there... My family's still there."

"Don't blame you for being nervous." YoungSaeng looked up at KyuJong with a small smile. "They're really missing out, but it's their loss. And my gain."

"Yeah, their loss," KyuJong nodded leaning in to brush his lips over YoungSaeng's in a light kiss. "When you're relieved for the night by JungMin, I'll probably still be awake."

"So I'll have someone waiting to welcome me into bed?" the older man chuckled, returning the soft kiss. "You should really try and get some sleep, it was a long day for everyone. You can't tell me you're not tired."

"I'll sleep when you do," KyuJong murmured. "I'm sure you're pretty tired yourself. You didn't have to volunteer to take the first watch you know."

"The kids are still on house arrest, KyuHyun spent the whole day looking after RyeoWook, and HyungJoon does watch far more than I'd like anyways," YoungSaeng smirked. "I can do my fair share, same as everyone else."

"You do more than your fair share," KyuJong said, turning around to head back towards the camp. "How long are you going to make the kids suffer for?"

"Until they stop making the rest of us worry? When I feel they've learned their lesson. KyuHyun going off on his own is nothing new and he knows how to take care of himself, but they don't." YoungSaeng gave a quiet sigh, following beside KyuJong.

It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong, gaze sweeping the camp before doing a double-take. His eyes narrowed at the missing bedrolls and the empty spot on the horses' picket line. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary in the forest around them. "…Wake up JungMin." He walked briskly to the picket line, crouching to see where the missing horse's hoof prints led in the dim light from the fire.

"What's wrong?" KyuJong asked, but did as told, going to where JungMin was sprawled out on the ground beside the fire. Kneeling down, he shook JungMin's shoulder until the younger man jerked awake.

"I didn't touch you!" JungMin said sleepily, eyes snapping open and he looked at KyuJong in confusion. "What?"

"... Saeng wants you up, something's wrong," KyuJong said.

"What, what's wrong?" JungMin said, sitting up and looking towards YoungSaeng. "What's up boss?"

YoungSaeng had followed the hoof prints as far as he could in the fire's light, losing them at the edge of the trees. "KyuJong and I stepped away to talk for a minute and the kids ran off, took KiBum's horse with them."

"... I'm getting really tired of having to save them," JungMin groaned, getting to his feet. He nudged HyungJoon with his foot once he got his boots on. "Yah, wake up."

"Have an idea which way they went?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng.

"They headed west as far as I could tell," YoungSaeng looked back at them, brow furrowed. Standing, he went to light a torch to better track the missing two.

HyungJoon jerked awake instantly at the nudge, eyes opening. He blinked repeatedly at JungMin's foot before sitting up. "What? What's going on?" he winced, rubbing his eyes.

"Your brother is gone again," JungMin said. "He and Kevin took a horse. Any idea why the hell he left this time?"

"What?" HyungJoon's eyes widened and his gaze automatically went to where his brother had gone to sleep. Seeing the two missing, he scrambled to pull his boots on and get to his feet. "No, I have no idea. When did he leave?"

"It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes ago, they should still be close by," YoungSaeng had set up a torch, lighting the end on fire. "They headed west." HyungJoon stumbled as he hurried to his horse, regaining his footing.

"You stay here with the caravan Saeng, I'll go with HyungJoon to track the kids down," JungMin said, following HyungJoon to the horses. "We're chaining those two to the caravan after this."

"Be careful," YoungSaeng said. He waited until HyungJoon had finished saddling up before passing him the torch. HyungJoon nodded stiffly, following the horse's tracks to the edge of the trees. Glancing back at JungMin, he led his horse into the trees with the torch low to the ground so he could follow the imprints in the ground.

JungMin followed behind, gun on his lap as he looked around for any sign of the two. "Be straight with me HyungJoon. Why would KiBum leave?"

"I don't know any more than you do." HyungJoon's grip on his horse's reins was white-knuckled. With there not being much rain recently, it was hard to track the hoof prints, especially in the dark. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"I think you know a lot more than I do," JungMin said. "KiBum always said it was his idea to join the caravan, I don't get why he would just up and leave, especially after what happened. Was he upset that he got in trouble?"

HyungJoon's jaw clenched, eyes down on the ground as he followed the trail. "We…disagreed about something yesterday. But I didn't think he'd…" HyungJoon's voice trailed off, lips pressed into thin lines.

"Didn't think what? Didn't think he'd leave?" JungMin frowned. "What'd you disagree about?"

"It doesn't matter," HyungJoon replied, tugging his horse around a group of trees. "Let's just find them."

"It matters if I have to keep getting woken up to go hunt down your brother when he gets a half brained idea to do something stupid," JungMin said. "It isn't just you and your brother anymore HyungJoon. It's all of us."

"Then go back to the camp and sleep if you don't want to be out here," HyungJoon said shortly, not looking back at JungMin. "I'll find him myself."

"Alright, you find your brother and I'll find Kevin," JungMin said. "Or did you forget there was more than your brother out here?"

"I didn't forget," HyungJoon replied, voice annoyed. "Maybe it was Kevin's idea to leave."

"Right, the kid who can't even get a fire started on his own wanted to leave, I somehow doubt that," JungMin rolled his eyes. "Why can't you trust us? Obviously things with KiBum are getting worse, we _want_ to help you."

HyungJoon looked over his shoulder at JungMin, half his face illuminated by the glow from the torch. "We don't need your help, and you know too much already. If you were in my place, you won't trust anyone either."

JungMin's expression softened a little, and he kicked his horse up to ride next to HyungJoon. "Look, I can't pretend to know what you've gone through, because I don't know what your situation actually is. But I'm not going to give away your secret, and I'm guessing it's KiBum's secret as well. I want to help you, the both of you. We look after each other here, if you haven't gotten that by now."

"You say that now." HyungJoon looked away, turning his eyes back towards the tracks. "You'll change your tune when someone's mark turns red, just like everyone else."

"Then you obviously don't know me well at all," JungMin said. "Which is sad, cause I really wanted to get to know you better."

"It's better for everyone involved if you don't." HyungJoon stopped, brow furrowed as he crouched to the ground. "…The ground's too dry here, the tracks are gone," he looked around.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" JungMin asked, watching him. "I don't want to wander around all night and then we can't find our way back to the caravan."

"Go back if you want, but I'm not going anywhere without KiBum." HyungJoon stood, expression determined and more than a little desperate. Pulling out his knife, he marked the tree trunk next to where the tracks disappeared before starting to look around for broken branches or anything that would help them know which direction the horse had gone.

"You're not thinking straight about this," JungMin said. "We'll have a better time of finding them with daylight and after some sleep." He frowned when he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. "Well shit."

HyungJoon looked up at the thunder. "No we won't, because the rain will wash away what little tracks are left!" Finding a few broken branches, he stood up and grabbed his horse's rein, heading in that direction.

"HyungJoon, you know this is a bad idea," JungMin said, following after him. "What good are we going to be to KiBum if you die of hypothermia?"

"And what if _he_ dies? What then?" HyungJoon's voice rose. "I'm not leaving him out here, he's all I have left!"

"No he's not!" JungMin snapped back. "I don't want him to die, I don't want _anyone_ to die. You have to think about this rationally HyungJoon, we didn't bring any supplies with us, this could take a lot longer than we'd like and we didn't bring any food."

Turning back to JungMin, HyungJoon's eyes were wider than normal in the torch's light. "And what supplies do they have? I can't just leave him out here."

Reining his horse in, JungMin looked at HyungJoon with concern. "I'm not ready to just give up on him HyungJoon, but you have to trust that I'll be able to find him. Why can't you just trust me to do that?"

Meeting JungMin's eyes as another rumble of thunder sounded overhead, HyungJoon looked away, throat working. "…We have to find him," he said, voice quiet in the rush of wind from the approaching storm.

"We will, I promise," JungMin said. "We should get back to the caravan before the rain hits. We'll lose the torch in the rain and then we'll be really screwed. If it makes you feel better, I think KiBum will have enough sense to hunker down somewhere to wait out the rain."

"It doesn't." HyungJoon looked around them one last time, like he could see through the darkness and find KiBum nearby. Finally he climbed up into his horse's saddle, adjusting his white-knuckled grip on the reins so he could steer and hold the torch at the same time.

"Was worth a try," JungMin sighed under his breath, turning his horse around to go back the way they had come. At least it hadn't been that long and he could remember the way back to the caravan. "With any luck, maybe they'll turn back up on their own."

HyungJoon followed behind JungMin, silent. He doubted JungMin's words; luck was never on their side. KiBum had run away because of him…he'd failed his little brother.

Elsewhere in the forest, Kevin unburied his face from KiBum's back to look up at the sky. He could see flashes of lightning in the distance over the treetops, accompanied by the rumble of thunder. "How much farther are we going?"

"Far as we can," KiBum said, pulling his coat around him a little tighter and looking at Kevin over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have left."

"You said this was the only way we can stay together," Kevin looked back at KiBum. He flinched when the next crack of thunder sounded much closer, arms tightening around KiBum's waist. "I don't think we're going to be able to get much farther, not before that storm comes down on us."

"No, it looks like it's going to start raining soon," KiBum said. "We can find somewhere to wait out the rain. This _is_ the only way we can be together, but I guess I should have thought it over better and not just run off at the first opportunity. We didn't even grab any food."

"We can figure something out in the morning," Kevin replied, looking around them at the dark forest. "I mean, we can still hunt for food…" Not that he was very good at it. "And it's only for a day or two until your brother leaves, right?"

"Right, once he realizes I'm gone and not coming back, then he can go and do whatever he wants," KiBum said. "I think I see a fallen tree over there, I think that's the best we're going to do for now."

"Better than a standing tree that's just going to get hit by lightning." Kevin leaned over slightly to see where KiBum was looking. Finally they stopped beside the tree, and he climbed off the horse's back. Just in time; it was beginning to rain lightly. "At least we have our bedrolls, so we'll be sort of warm?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine," KiBum said, climbing down. It didn't take long to get the horse bedded down for the night, picketing her nearby. She didn't seem to mind the rain, whickering happily at KiBum when he patted her neck. The tree had fallen in such a way that there was a small space underneath just big enough for KiBum and Kevin to sit up against the broken stump. Getting his bedroll situated, he shivered a little and leaned up against the stump, watching the rain fall. "I wonder if they've even noticed we're gone yet."

"I don't know." Kevin sat down beside him after getting his own bedroll fixed. He made an unhappy noise in his throat and burrowed into KiBum's side when lightning flashed overhead. "They're going to be so mad when we get back. Hopefully they don't continue on without us, it'll be hard to find them."

"Even if they do, we'll be fine," KiBum said. "We'll just go on and do our own thing. Hyung always told me that no matter what you look after yourself first, and if they're not willing to stick around then we'll do just that."

"Aren't you worried though?" Kevin asked quietly.

"A little, but it'll be okay," KiBum said, putting his arm around Kevin's shoulder. "Long as we're together, I'll keep you safe."

"We'll keep each other safe," Kevin nodded. "Just don't get annoyed at me for not knowing much of anything." He wrapped his arms around KiBum in return, watching the sky warily. "Why did it have to thunder though."

"Because that's the kind of luck we have," KiBum said with a sigh. "I don't know much of anything either Kevin, so we'll figure all this out together." Leaning over a little, he brushed his lips over Kevin's temple.

"Yeah…" Despite all his worries right then, Kevin couldn't help but smile softly at the kiss. Turning his head, he looked into KiBum's eyes before leaning in to kiss the older man, eyes closing. As long as he had KiBum, they'd be okay.

KiBum took the kiss as an invitation, deepening it and pulling Kevin a little closer. Truth be told he was scared, but he knew he had to be strong for Kevin's sake. He hoped Kevin trusted him enough to see them both through this. Pulling back a little, he rested his forehead against the younger man's and looked in his eyes. "... Can you keep a secret?" he asked softly.

Opening his eyes, Kevin nodded slowly as he regained his breath. "Yeah, I can keep secrets," he whispered, looking between KiBum's eyes.

Taking Kevin's hands in his own, KiBum pulled back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up at Kevin again. "The reason why my brother wanted to leave is because JungMin found out... he found out a secret that my brother and I have kept from everyone, or tried to keep from everyone our whole lives." Letting go of one of Kevin's hands, KiBum pushed up on his shirt to show his chest, the skin smooth and pale. "We don't have the virus."

Looking down, Kevin's eyes widened in shock as KiBum's words sunk in and he saw that there was no mark on the other's skin. The space above his heart was free of the spider-like black virus that every single person had been born with since the plague generations ago. There wasn't a scar or anything.

"How…how is that possible?" he whispered, hesitantly brushing his fingers against KiBum's chest above his heart.

"You know how I told you that our dad left us when we were young?" KiBum said, involuntarily wincing when Kevin touched him. "That's... not true. My dad was a scientist, and I don't really remember any of it but Hyung does and he told me the things that he would do to him... he cured us, but he hurt HyungJoon a lot so HyungJoon took me and we left."

Still looking at where the mark should have been, Kevin looked up at KiBum finally. "So…there's a cure? Someone actually has a cure for this? But…if this was when you were little, that was _years_ ago, I never heard anything about a cure."

"Hyung said the house caught fire," KiBum said, looking away and pulling his shirt back down. "That's when we left. He didn't know why there was a fire and I barely remember that happening so I don't know. All I know is we were cured, and anyone that's found out about it has tried to dissect us or something."

Kevin swallowed, looking away too as he thought about that. It was a bigger secret than he could have ever guessed. Of course if anyone ever stumbled upon even the faint chance of a cure, they'd do whatever they needed to in order to obtain it. Even kill two kids. Suddenly so much about the brothers made sense, or at least more sense than it did before. He looked back up at KiBum. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"Promise you won't say anything, to anyone?" KiBum asked, looking at Kevin with a pensive look. "I trust you a lot, I trusted you enough to tell you... if you ever break that trust Kevin, I won't ever see you again."

"No…I won't ever break it," Kevin shook his head, taking KiBum's hands. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Thank you…for trusting me. It's a really big secret. I don't want anything to happen to you."

KiBum sniffled a little, unable to help it as he looked down at their hands. "Hyung wanted to leave because JungMin found out. He thinks the whole group is going to turn on us and I'm just so tired of running Kevin. We should go back tomorrow, and I'll tell hyung that no matter what I'm not leaving you."

"Okay…that's what we'll do," Kevin nodded, brow furrowed in worry. "KiBum…I don't think the others will turn on you, but…I don't think HyungJoon's wrong for not wanting them to find out. I mean…the less people who know, the safer it is for you, right? I don't think JungMin hyung will tell anyone either, but maybe we should talk to him, make sure."

"Maybe, I guess," KiBum nodded, holding Kevin's hands tightly. "I don't think the others would turn on us either... HyungJoon thinks everyone's out to kill us but I don't think YoungSaeng or anyone else would. YoungSaeng takes care of us, he wouldn't do anything like that."

"I don't think so…but better safe than sorry, right?" Kevin said quietly, squeezing KiBum's hands. "I know a lot of people would just see that you're cured, and want to be cured too, no matter what. I mean…I'm gonna die too, sooner or later."

"No you're not," KiBum said, shaking his head. "You're not allowed to get sick okay? Never."

Kevin couldn't help but smile at that, even if his lips trembled slightly. "That's not how it works KiBum. At least you don't have to worry about that." He looked down at their hands. "Just promise me you won't leave me to go through it alone. I don't want to be alone when I die."

"I promise," KiBum whispered, pulling Kevin in close and kissing him lightly. "I'm not leaving, long as you don't leave me."

"Never, never leaving you," Kevin whispered against KiBum's lips. He wrapped his arms around KiBum and kissed him back, eyes closing. Thunder rumbled overhead, forgotten.

For as long as KiBum could remember, he'd been so alone. Even with HyungJoon, KiBum had felt isolated. It was sometime later, Kevin curled up warmly in his arms and KiBum ran his hand slowly up and down the man's bare back that he finally felt like he belonged somewhere and _with_ someone.

***************************************

The morning arrived cold and foggy, but the camp was awake bright and early regardless. By the time the sun had pierced through the first layer of fog, HyungJoon and JungMin were back out on the search for the two missing kids. YoungSaeng had made sure their packs were stuffed with supplies including extra clothes and food, with stern instructions to make sure they ate. He also gave them both a whistle, in case they ran into trouble.

As the minutes and hours ticked on without any sign of KiBum and Kevin, HyungJoon slowly stopped responding to anything the other man said. Nothing seemed to matter other than finding his missing brother, all his attention focused on the search. By the time they finally breaked for lunch, he was getting desperate.

"We should split up," he said once they'd stopped, going through his pack for something quick to eat. It was the first thing he'd said in over an hour. "Cover more ground that way."

"And get twice as lost," JungMin said, leaning up against a tree as he chewed on a hard piece of jerky. "We're not splitting up."

"We've got the whistles, the forest is too big for us to cover if we stay together," HyungJoon argued, finding his own food.

"And alert any bandits in the area where we are," JungMin said. "This isn't a discussion HyungJoon, I"m in charge of this rescue operation and we're not splitting up."

"Since when are you in charge?" HyungJoon scowled.

"Since it's my job to keep everyone in the caravan safe," JungMin replied. "If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with YoungSaeng."

Jaw clenching, HyungJoon looked away. "Whatever." He ate his own pieces of jerky, not really paying attention to what he was chewing on as his eyes scanned the forest around them, lapsing back into silence.

JungMin rolled his eyes, finishing off his meal before going to his horse. "Let's move out, I want to finish this portion of the sweep within the hour."

Nodding, HyungJoon straightened and slung his pack back over his shoulder. The ground was muddy after the night's rain, their boots sticking and squelching with each step. The trees dripped water down on them, making for a miserable search. Flinching and looking up as cold water splashed down his neck, HyungJoon frowned as he looked up the tree branches. "…Maybe I could spot them from up there." Or at least get a better view of the area. If Kevin and KiBum were on the move, it would be easier to spot them from higher up.

"Maybe, you sure you can climb up there without falling and breaking your neck?" JungMin asked, making sure the saddle was cinched tightly enough.

"Of course I can…" HyungJoon found what looked like a tall, sturdy enough tree, judging the distance between branches as he placed his pack to the side. Jumping up, he grabbed the lowest branch just within reach and hung there for a moment, gathering the strength to pull himself up. Bracing his feet against the tree's trunk, he climbed up to straddle the branch. "See?" he panted a little, eyeing the ground below before squaring his shoulders and making his way up to the next branch, and then the next.

"Alright, just be careful," JungMin said, watching him climb. "You see anything?"

"Not high enough yet." HyungJoon obviously wasn't the best climber around, but he got himself up as far as he could into the tree before stopping to look around. He listened as he scanned the area, not saying anything for a long minute. "…Nothing but fallen trees," his shoulder slumped.

"Well if they were smart, they would have found a hollowed out stump to sleep in," JungMin said. "Let's go Joon, we'll find them."

"Okay…most of the down trees seem to be just north-east," HyungJoon turned his attention towards getting back down.

The second-last branch was slippery with leaves and rain, and so were HyungJoon's boots. Letting go of the branch he was holding too early, HyungJoon yelped when his feet skidded off the branch and he hit the ground with a thud.

"No more climbing trees," JungMin snorted, going towards where the man had landed and held out his hand. "You okay?"

Dazed, HyungJoon nodded, his skin a few shades paler than it had been before he'd gone up into the tree. "Yeah…it's only my back." He took the offered hand and staggered back to his feet.

"Can you sit on a horse or do you need a minute?" JungMin asked, not letting go of HyungJoon's arm. 

"I'm fine, let's go." HyungJoon turned towards his horse, and almost immediately staggered over thin air, nearly ending up on the ground again if it weren't for JungMin's grip.

"Yeah, I can see that," JungMin shook his head. "Why don't you just sit back down for a second before you really injure yourself."

"I said I'm fine." HyungJoon straightened and took a deep breath though, eyes shut. Opening them again, he shook his head. "I'm good, let's move." He started for his horse.

"You are absolutely impossible," JungMin sighed, shaking his head. "If you fall again I'm not helping you up."

"I"m not falling." HyungJoon made it to his horse without landing back in the mud, pulling his pack over his shoulder and climbing into the saddle. "Come on or I'm leaving you behind." Despite his words, there was a shadow of pain across his face.

"Yes sir, boss," JungMin said, climbing onto his horse and falling in line behind HyungJoon. "You know, it's okay to say you're hurt."

"I said I'm fine," HyungJoon repeated tersely. "It was nothing." He nudged his horse to start moving again, heading in the direction of the fallen trees he'd spotted.

"Didn't seem like nothing," JungMin said. "But if you say you're fine, then you're fine." He was quiet for a while, glancing side to side as he looked for KiBum and Kevin. "You don't really talk much HyungJoon, which is okay... but don't you get lonely?"

"I have my brother, why would I be lonely." HyungJoon guided his horse around a few fallen tree branches.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your brother haven't seemed that close lately," JungMin said. "Especially since Kevin came along. Those two are attached at the hip now."

HyungJoon was quiet for a moment, shoulders hunched a little though it could just be because he was in pain. "That's fine. He can talk to other people if he wants…he knows I'm here if he needs me."

"You sure about that?" JungMin countered, looking over at him. "Who really needs who in this relationship?"

The younger man's lips thinned at that. "I've been looking after him since he was seven, don't act like you know more about him than I do."

"And I'm not completely oblivious either," JungMin said. "I'm commenting about _you_, not him."

"Will you just drop it?" HyungJoon glared at him. "Focus on what we're out here for."

"Right, finding your brother who ran away, which you have no idea why he would do such a thing," JungMin said, shaking his head. "I don't buy that for a second by the way."

"I don't care if you don't buy it. I'm not talking about it with you." HyungJoon made himself sit up straight in the saddle and nudged his horse to go faster.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk about anything," JungMin said, not bothering to keep up. "I'll just ask KiBum when we find him."

"How many times do I have to say it's none of your business?" HyungJoon's voice was angry. "Clearly no one's ever told you 'no' before."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that it's my business when the safety of the group is concerned!" JungMin fired back. "Every time we have to stop and go after your brother on a wild goose chase because he got something in his head and we have to go find him is time and food we don't have to waste!"

"And getting you out of that compound's basement wasn't wasting time and supplies? It was, but _I_ didn't pry into your personal business about why the hell you were down there."

"No, but I would have told you if you had asked," JungMin said. "I'm just trying to help HyungJoon, I'm sorry you don't see it that way. You may not have to answer me, but YoungSaeng is sure as hell going to want an answer from someone about what happened."

HyungJoon's shoulders were hunched defensively again. "He can't know." His voice was quieter, more talking to himself than JungMin.

"Can't know what?" JungMin perked a brow.

Scowling, HyungJoon didn't answer right away, guiding his horse around a few fallen trees. It looked like he was just going to ignore JungMin's question before he finally replied. "...It has to do with our secret, so he can't know."

Sighing a little, JungMin pulled his horse closer to walk in step with HyungJoon. "If you tell me what happened, maybe we can figure something out together to tell YoungSaeng," he said, his voice gentle. "We don't have to tell anyone about your secret."

The younger man looked away. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, you don't," JungMin shrugged. "But trust has to start somewhere, even if it means going on a little bit of faith at first."

There was silence as HyungJoon fought with himself, expression unreadable save for the distress that had occupied it ever since KiBum had ran off. Maybe it was a mark of how desperate he was just then when he finally spoke, words slow like he was thinking about each one before speaking. "Every time someone has found out about us, we've had to run for our lives. Sometimes we were lucky, sometimes we just barely got out alive. I've always kept watch for signs we had to run, and until recently, KiBum's always listened."

JungMin frowned a little at HyungJoon's words and he glanced over at the other man. "... Until recently," he repeated, lips thinning as he put some of the pieces together. "You told KiBum it was time to leave, and he said no. So he ran away?"

HyungJoon nodded, eyes on the trees around them. "He was angry…said he was done following me around. I didn't think this would happen." His voice got quieter and quieter.

JungMin blew out a sigh. "Alright. Well I'm going to give your brother a swift kick in the ass when we find him. I hope you don't mind."

"If we find him," HyungJoon murmured, gaze lowering.

"There's no 'if' here HyungJoon. We _will_ find him," JungMin said. "I told you we'd find him and we will. He couldn't have got that far and KyuHyun said they didn't take much food with them. Who knows, maybe they're on their way back right now."

"I don't know why he would go back." HyungJoon lifted his gaze off the back of his horse's head, and drew his horse to a stop quickly. "A horse was tied up here," he said, looking down at the imprint of hooves in the soggy ground.

"Any sign of which way they went?" JungMin asked, standing up in his saddle and looking through the trees.

HyungJoon dismounted, taking a closer look at the tracks. Two set of hooves led in different directions, one going back the way they'd came and the other…

"They went this way," HyungJoon followed the second set of tracks that headed off into the bushes.

JungMin followed, keeping his eyes peeled. "I didn't see signs of a fire, they must have been cold."

HyungJoon's fingers curled tighter around his horse's rein. "Hopefully they aren't far," he murmured, careful not to lose the tracks. At some points the tracks passed across stone, and depending on how large the rock was he'd have to circle around it to find where the tracks reappeared.

After nearly an hour of traveling, he had noticed something worrying. "…Is it just me or have these tracks been going in circles," he glanced back at JungMin.

"Not just you, we've seen this tree a couple times," JungMin said.

Looking around, HyungJoon could see tracks off to one side, tracks they'd followed a while ago. "They're lost," he nudged his horse to go faster.

"I should be more surprised at that, but I'm not," JungMin sighed. "We'll probably find them within the hour then."

"I hope." HyungJoon was silent again for a minute before he looked over at JungMin warily. "…What am I supposed to tell YoungSaeng?"

"Besides the truth?" JungMin said, glancing at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye. "We can tell YoungSaeng that KiBum thought you were trying to get between him and Kevin. Not very far from the truth, and hopefully your brother won't be an even bigger idiot and he'll go along with the story."

"…Okay," HyungJoon nodded, looking away again. He could only hope they'd find his brother soon, and that KiBum was okay.

As JungMin had guessed, they were able to catch up with KiBum and Kevin within the hour. The two were still meandering through the woods without any real idea of where to go. JungMin heard the two before even seeing them, their horse plodding through the underbrush loudly. Seeing movement in the trees up ahead, JungMin pointed it out to HyungJoon. "You got a net? I think we've got our runaways."

Head snapping up, HyungJoon's eyes focused on the moving brush. He kicked his horse into a gallop, coming around the trees. "KiBum!"

Kevin's eyes opened and he lifted his head from KiBum's back, looking over his shoulder at the noise. His eyes widened when HyungJoon appeared out of the bushes with JungMin right behind him, the older brother's eyes wide.

"... Hyung?" KiBum blinked, his hands holding tightly to the reins of his horse. "What are you doing here?"

"Running around the forest looking for your sorry asses," JungMin answered. "Do you have any idea where you're going? You're wandering around in circles."

"We weren't trying to…" Kevin protested. They had been trying to find their way back to the camp, but what was going to happen now that they'd been found?

HyungJoon pulled his horse to a stop in front of theirs, dismounting. His expression was filled with relief. "You're okay, right?" he asked KiBum, stumbling over the words. "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt," KiBum said, not able to meet HyungJoon's eyes. "You didn't have to come looking for us, we would have been fine."

"Right, you would have been fine with no food or supplies," JungMin snorted. "I bet you two are hungry? Dismount and we'll have some lunch before heading back. Then we get to talk about how you two are idiots and what we're going to tell YoungSaeng when we get back."

Kevin looked between JungMin and KiBum before he carefully dismounted, stumbling. JungMin was right: they were both cold and hungry, without a fire or any success hunting.

HyungJoon looked at KiBum for a long moment, gaze falling away finally. He pulled his backpack off, opening it and taking out one of the blankets YoungSaeng had given them. "You look frozen." He held it out to KiBum.

KiBum glanced at HyungJoon before slowly dismounting off the horse. ".. Thanks," he said, taking the blanket and pulling it around his shoulders.

"Come over here and sit down, we've got a bit of food," JungMin said, picketing his horse to a tree as well as KiBum's.

Kevin followed JungMin to a relatively dry piece of ground, waiting for KiBum to join them before sitting down next to him. HyungJoon sat down, silently going through his bag for food to pass to them.

"How long have you been looking for us?" Kevin asked, glancing at KiBum.

"Since you left," JungMin said, leaning up against a tree, arms crossed. "Probably would have got to you sooner if you had walked in a straight line."

"We were trying to head back to the caravan," KiBum said, huddling under the blanket.

HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip, holding out what snacks he had to the two of them. "Here." Kevin, closer to him, took the food with a quiet thank you and gave KiBum his half. "…Why would you leave and try to go back?"

KiBum glanced at Kevin beside him, keeping his head down. "We were hungry, that's why we were going back."

Kevin shifted a little closer to KiBum, half for reassurance and half because he was cold. HyungJoon looked between them, brow furrowed for a moment before he looked away. "So if you had food with you, you wouldn't have tried to go back."

KiBum looked at JungMin warily, not sure what to say with the other man around. "... Maybe," he said quietly.

"Here's what I don't understand," JungMin said, looking between the two. "Why would you run away after HyungJoon already told you that he wanted to leave?" he said, his expression level as KiBum's eyes widened and he looked at HyungJoon.

"You told him?" KiBum said. "What happened to keeping secrets?"

HyungJoon's lips thinned, glancing at Kevin before looking back at KiBum. "Finding you was more important."

Kevin looked at KiBum with a frown, wanting to speak up but not sure how much trouble he'd get his boyfriend in if he did.

"You're all idiots you know that?" JungMin said. "You two for keeping secrets and you for going along with the stupidity in the first place," he said, scowling at Kevin a little. "What you don't seem to realize is you're part of something bigger than just yourselves now. We're a family. What do you think was going to happen if you and KiBum had just left without telling anyone HyungJoon? Do you think YoungSaeng would just shrug it off and go on our way?"

"He would have gotten over it," HyungJoon eyed JungMin.

"KiBum didn't want to leave," Kevin spoke up, stuttering a little nervously. "We thought that we could just loop around and come back when, when it wasn't a problem anymore," he quickly changed what he had been about to say.

"You mean when HyungJoon had left," JungMin supplied. "If you think YoungSaeng would have just got over it HyungJoon, then you don't know YoungSaeng at all. Whether you like it or not, he cares about you and KiBum and anyone else he takes in."

It wasn't clear if HyungJoon believed him or not, expression unreadable and eyes on the ground. Kevin looked between them before sighing, chewing on a piece of jerky. "We're sorry for running off," he said quietly, not sure what else to say. It was obvious HyungJoon wasn't going to say anything about their secret then, not when he didn't know Kevin already knew about it.

"I'm not the one you're going to have to apologize to, or the one you're going to have to come up with a story to fool," JungMin said. "HyungJoon and I came up with a good cover that if you two go along with, we can get out of this without too much trouble. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of being on YoungSaeng's bad side."

Nodding in agreement, Kevin glanced at KiBum again. "Okay…we'll follow, what's the cover?" he asked, continuing to eat.

"That you and Kevin left, KiBum, because HyungJoon was trying to keep you two apart," JungMin said. "I don't think that's so far from the truth now is it?"

"No," KiBum said, his voice low. "It's not far at all. I didn't want to leave Kevin behind, you didn't give me a choice HyungJoon."

HyungJoon sat up straighter, wide eyes on his brother. "So you'd leave me behind instead?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"You don't listen to me! You treat me like a little kid and that's not fair," KiBum argued. "I love Kevin, I want to be with him but you think if I so much as speak to him he's going to turn on me, on us. He's not! I told him HyungJoon. I told him about us and dad and everything!"

"You _told_ him?" HyungJoon stiffened, Kevin wincing and shrinking against KiBum at the brother's tone. "Why? We agreed to never tell anyone about this!"

"No, _we_ didn't agree to anything," KiBum replied, taking Kevin's hand in his own and holding it tightly. "You decided everything for the past fifteen years, never asked me what I wanted! The only reason you even agreed to join YoungSaeng's caravan was so you would have more people to watch me!"

"And is that so wrong? Am I such a horrible person for wanting to keep my little brother alive?" HyungJoon snapped. "I did what I had to do to keep you alive, KiBum, no matter what it was! And you ran away from me!"

"I ran away because you don't care about me!" KiBum said, getting to his feet. "You only care about keeping me alive because that's all you have! You don't have any friends, you don't talk to anyone, least of all me. And now that I've found someone who I love, and I don't need you like I did when I was ten, you don't know what to do with yourself."

HyungJoon flinched back at KiBum's words, expression hurt. "You're wrong. I've always cared about you, my whole life. But you don't even…" He stood up, turning away and pushing his hands through his hair. "You want me gone that badly? Fine. I'll go."

"Sit down HyungJoon, you're not going anywhere," JungMin said. "I don't care what issues the two of you have, but I'm not letting either of you leave this camp. You two have to work this shit out like family is supposed to."

"... There's nothing to work out," KiBum said. "If he doesn't respect me or my decisions then I don't want to talk to him anymore."

"KiBum, wait," Kevin protested at that, reaching up to take KiBum's hand.

"…Fine," HyungJoon said, not looking back at them and just standing there with hunched shoulders. "Tell me when they're ready to go, JungMin." he went to take care of his horse.

JungMin gave KiBum a level look, not in any way agreeing with the way the younger brother was handling himself. "You two eat enough? I think it's time we head back."

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, shrugging off Kevin's hand and walking away. "Let's go."

Standing up, Kevin looked after KiBum worriedly. He glanced at JungMin before picking up the blanket that had fallen off KiBum's shoulders, wrapping it tightly around his own and tying it so it wouldn't fall off. "It's getting late," he said quietly, looking between the brothers as he untied KiBum's horse from the tree. Now what?

HyungJoon didn't say anything to them, face turned away as he got his horse ready to go. He climbed up into the saddle, moving away from the other two horses.

"Lead us back to the caravan HyungJoon, I'll bring up the rear," JungMin said, ignoring the hostility in the air for the moment. "Don't you even think of wandering off KiBum."

"Wouldn't dream of it," KiBum muttered, climbing onto his horse and holding out his hand to help Kevin up.

Kevin climbed up behind KiBum, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his cheek against his back as they headed out. This was just a mess. He was kicking himself for going along with running away in the first place…JungMin was right, he should have known better.

The silence stretched on as they made their way back to the caravan, neither of the brothers talking to each other. HyungJoon didn't so much as look back at them. A couple times Kevin glanced back at JungMin, because he really wasn't sure what to do about what had just happened.

An hour and a half later they emerged out of the trees surrounding the clearing where they'd set up camp. KyuHyun shouted when he saw them, and YoungSaeng hurried out of the caravan, expression set in a frown.

"There you all are," he gave a long-suffering sigh, stopping beside the horses as the new arrivals stopped. "There's no point in going anywhere tonight, you two go sit by the fire, you look frozen," he looked at KiBum and Kevin. "Then you can both explain to me why the hell you thought it would be a good idea to run off in the middle of the night."

"Maybe it can wait until morning Saeng," JungMin said. "I think the kids have been through enough the past couple of days."

YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head. "Okay. We have some warm food for all of you, better than jerky. Go sit down, I'll take care of your horses." He gave JungMin a look that meant he wanted an explanation before taking the reins to KiBum's horse.

"Thanks boss," JungMin smirked, watching YoungSaeng go for a moment before going towards HyungJoon. "Hey," he said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "We should talk before we sleep, okay?"

Normally HyungJoon would have argued, or grumbled about JungMin sticking his nose where it didn't belong. But the older brother just kept his head down, long unkept hair shadowing his eyes as he nodded mutely. It wasn't even clear if he knew exactly what he was agreeing to, going through the motions of caring for his horse automatically despite YoungSaeng's words that he'd take care of them, fingers fumbling a little.

"Hey boss, I'm going to do a quick sweep, I'll be right back," JungMin said, glancing at YoungSaeng over his shoulder as he retook his horses reins and swung up into the saddle and left the campsite.

"Okay." YoungSaeng watched him go before sighed, taking care of KiBum's horse since HyungJoon was doing his own. There was tension in the air, and he glanced towards the fire where KyuHyun was poking the embers to life and eyeing the two kids.

"Here." KyuHyun held out bowls of stew to them. "Nothing fancy since our cook's still out of commission."

"Thanks," KiBum mumbled, accepting the bowl and eating hungrily. He hadn't eaten much when they'd stopped before.

Kevin followed suit, shivering as the sun set.

"…I'll get you blankets," KyuHyun sighed, standing and trudging off to the caravan.

Watching him go, Kevin glanced towards the horses where HyungJoon still was. "…You and your brother should talk," he said quietly, looking at his boyfriend.

"There's nothing to talk about," KiBum replied, focusing on his food. "He doesn't want to talk, he wants me to do what he wants me to do and I'm not doing it anymore."

"Then let's talk about that with him," Kevin persisted. "Leaving it like this isn't right."

"Leave it alone Kevin, this doesn't have anything to do with you," KiBum said, looking at him. "If he wanted to really have a relationship with me, then he'd talk to me."

Kevin's shoulders slumped. "If we're together, then it does have something to do with me." He shut up as KyuHyun returned.

"Here," KyuHyun placed the blankets down next to them. "Surprised you didn't freeze to death overnight."

KiBum didn't reply, pulling the blankets around his shoulders and huddling down under them. Finished with his food, he stared silently into the fire at their feet. "Just... leave it alone Kevin. I already told him how I feel so it's up to him now."

Kevin glanced slightly at KyuHyun, who was taking care of his bow on the other side of the fire and very obviously listening to them. "You also said you didn't want to talk anymore," he murmured, hurrying to finish his stew before it got cold.

"If only he listened as well as you do," KiBum replied, getting to his feet. Keeping the blanket around his shoulders, he strode away from the fire towards where his brother was. If he didn't at least try, Kevin would keep pestering him about it.

HyungJoon didn't notice KiBum right away, leaning his head against his horse's neck with the brush hanging limply by his side. Pulling back and starting again, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone beside him. "…KiBum?" he looked at his little brother.

Scuffing his boot on the ground, KiBum looked anywhere but at his brother. "Maybe I said some things I shouldn't have, back there," he said, keeping his voice down. "I just don't feel like you ever listen to me."

Swallowing, HyungJoon looked back at his horse. He ran his fingers through the gelding's mane, earning a snort and head shake. "I do listen to you," he said finally, voice just as quiet. "But I also have to keep us safe, and it's hard to do both sometimes. Sometimes I have to pick one or the other, not because I want to, but because I _have_ to. Cause I'd rather you were mad at me than dead."

"This isn't any way to live though HyungJoon," KiBum said. "You're my brother, and you'll always be so important to me. Do you not trust me? I've trusted you my entire life to do the right thing, why can't you trust me that I'm doing the right thing?"

"Because if you're wrong, I won't be able to protect you from the consequences," HyungJoon murmured. "I know you don't remember anything from when we were little, but I don't want you to go through all that again." He sighed shakily. "If…if you want to stay with them, then we'll stay. Even if things go to hell, I'll protect you. Just…don't run off again."

Sighing a little in relief, KiBum touched his brother's shoulder. "I won't run off, I promise," he said. "Long as you don't treat me like a kid anymore, okay?"

HyungJoon gave a small nod, not looking up at KiBum. "Okay."

By the time JungMin returned from his sweep, most of the camp was already settled for the night. He took care of his own horse before going off in search of HyungJoon, dropping down beside him. "Hey," he said, stretching out his legs. "Let's talk."

HyungJoon had set up his sleeping bag farther away from the others, just close enough to catch the warmth from the fire. He wasn't asleep yet, leaned back against a tree with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he looked up at JungMin before looking away. "About?"

"About how we're going to deal with your current predicament," JungMin said before dropping his voice low. "And how you're going to buy my silence."

The younger man's eyes snapped back to JungMin at that. "…What do you mean," he said lowly, instantly wary and defensive.

"What I mean is... I'll keep your secret, and KiBum's, because I'm a nice guy," JungMin said, smirking a little. "But you're going to have to do something for me too. You can't go through life completely alone HyungJoon. All I'm asking is you try to be my friend."

HyungJoon's lips thinned, eyes narrowed. "Why? Why is it any different to you how I live my life? It makes absolutely no difference if I have friends or don't."

JungMin sighed a little, eyes going up to the trees overhead. "Because maybe I just want to be your friend. Is that so wrong HyungJoon? Someone actually wanting to spend time with you?"

"You'd be the first," HyungJoon mumbled, looking away. "…Okay. If you'll keep quiet about us."

"I would have kept quiet about you anyway," JungMin said, looking over at him. "Just would be nice to have a friend here."

HyungJoon's brow furrowed. "You're friends with YoungSaeng, and the others. Except maybe KyuHyun." It was never clear if JungMin and KyuHyun were mortal enemies or just loved to antagonize each other.

"Saeng's my boss, I can't really sit down and have a friendly relationship with him," JungMin said. "I'm not close to anyone. Take KyuHyun and RyeoWook for example. They're friends, really good friends and constantly looking after each other. I want that."

HyungJoon glanced towards the caravan, where KyuHyun had disappeared inside earlier to sleep by RyeoWook. "…You might be asking the wrong person then," he murmured. "I've…never had any friends. I don't know how you'd want me to act."

"Me either," JungMin shrugged. "You and me are a lot alike. Had to survive and run when we had to. Never got close to people... you at least know what it's like to care for someone so much that it's all you think about. I've never had that."

The younger man opened his mouth, then closed it again. After a good pause he tried again. "…Your family?"

"Don't really remember 'em," JungMin shrugged. "Parents both died from the virus when I was young, then I was on my own. No other family to even care about me."

HyungJoon drew his legs up to his chest, looking down at his knees. "So…what did you do?"

"I did what most kids do," JungMin said. "I stole food, got into fights and got kicked around a lot. I grew up in Seoul so they didn't toss me out like any of these smaller compounds would have done, but I fought my way to the point where I wasn't worried about starving anymore."

Nodding, HyungJoon was silent for a long minute. "…Didn't it feel sometimes like it wasn't worth it?"

"Not for a second," JungMin shook his head. "Saeng and I might not agree on a lot, but if there's one thing we do agree on is life is meant to be what it is, and you take what you get for it. Even if that means it's a shitty life, it's still all you got, so better make the most of it and take whatever chance you get to be happy."

HyungJoon frowned, looking down at his knees. Finally he nodded slightly towards the campfire. "…You should go eat something. Before they go to sleep."

"Probably, have to talk to Saeng too," JungMin nodded. "We'll have to give him the story tomorrow, and it had better be very convincing."

"It will be," HyungJoon replied. He shifted away from the tree, scooting over to his sleeping bag. "KiBum and I will talk to him."

"Alright, sleep well HyungJoon," JungMin said, getting to his feet and stretching out his arms. He ate whatever was left of the soup and went to find YoungSaeng, greeting the caravan leader with a bright smile. "Hey boss, how are things?"

"Getting by," YoungSaeng sighed, looking up at JungMin from where he was sitting off to one side. He was taking first shift again so those who'd been up most of the night could get some rest. "I take it you had no problems on the sweep?"

"No sir, no problems," JungMin said, leaning up against a tree. "Look boss, I know you're angry about the kids taking off, but I think you should take it easy on them this time."

"This is the second time it's happened, JungMin," YoungSaeng frowned at him. "Not only are we behind a day, they could have been killed out there. All I can say is they better have a good reason for running off."

"I guess you could say they do, even if it's a bit... misguided," JungMin said, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna leave it up to them to tell you what happened, because it's not any of my business, but I think they've been through enough."

YoungSaeng sighed. "I'm going to hear them out before deciding what to do with them. At the very least they're staying in the caravan again on the way to Yesan. Go sleep Min, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, being up two days straight does that to a person," JungMin said. "I'm surprised your boyfriend isn't out here keeping you company. Where's he at? I don't think I saw him when we got back, was he already asleep?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping," YoungSaeng nodded. "He was tired, didn't sleep well last night, not that I think anyone did. Go on, I'll wake up KyuHyun to take second shift."

"Alright, make sure you actually do that Saeng, and not just say you are," JungMin said, pushing off of the tree. "Good night Saeng."

"Good night Min," YoungSaeng smiled, watching him go. He sighed and leaned back, watching the camp settle down for the night. His eyes wandered towards the caravan eventually; while he was glad KyuJong was getting some rest, it was more than a little lonely without him. Shaking his head, he picked up the guitar next to him and settled down for a long night.

*******************************

The following morning, they were up with the sun and busy taking apart the camp. With all the delays, their supplies were running very low and they needed to make it to Yesan before nightfall. With luck they'd be able to pick up more goods to trade or someone in need of an escort.

Directing everyone's efforts and making sure they all did their part, YoungSaeng drew Kevin and KiBum aside just before they were ready to leave. He saw HyungJoon making his way over. "I think it's time we talked," he said, looking at the two kids.

KiBum's shoulders slumped a little and he nodded. "We're sorry we ran off," he said, glancing at Kevin out of the corner of his eye. "Kevin and I... well we're together and hyung was trying to keep us apart. We were stupid and thought if we left then he wouldn't bother us anymore."

Frowning, YoungSaeng looked between them. Seeing HyungJoon come up out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to the older brother and pointed at the horses. "No, you're going to get the horses ready. I'm talking to them, not you."

"…Okay," HyungJoon looked nervous but backed off, going to work instead.

YoungSaeng turned back to KiBum and Kevin, arms folded across his chest. "I know from talking with KyuHyun that you don't want to be seen as a kid. I have no problems with that, but if you're trying to prove to the group that you can hold your own as an adult, running away is a very, very childish thing to do. You can't have it two ways KiBum, if you want to be taken seriously, you have to think about what you're doing."

Biting back any kind of comment that would get him in more trouble, KiBum nodded, his head going down. "I know," he said. "I know it was a bad mistake, and we won't do it again."

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked at Kevin. "You're not entirely off the hook either. I'm pretty sure this was KiBum's idea, but you still went along with it, so you're just as guilty as him."

"I know," Kevin ducked his head too. "I'm sorry."

YoungSaeng looked between them. "…I'm going to let you off the hook for now, because I think starving most of the day was punishment enough. After we pass Yesan though, I have something I want you to do. You're going to talk with KyuHyun, JungMin or HyungJoon, and get one of them to teach you proper survival skills. Hunting, pathfinding, and in your case, Kevin, fire starting. You scared quite a few people here, at the very least I can make sure if you're ever separated from us, you can take care of yourselves until we regroup. Sound fair?"

"Yes, sir," KiBum nodded, breathing a little bit of relief that he wasn't in as much trouble as he could have been. "We're sorry we made anyone worry. Um... can we ride the horse today?"

"Oh I don't know about that," YoungSaeng mused, glancing towards the others. "You're still grounded from the last adventure you went on."

Kevin sulked a little at the reminder.

"But I suppose you can have riding privileges again, if you start sharing night shifts with the rest of us," YoungSaeng looked back at them. The two kids had been kept out of night watch, because no one really trusted them not to fall asleep halfway through shift or pay attention to their surroundings. "Your choice."

KiBum blinked a little at that. "You... would trust us to do that?" he replied.

"You said you wanted to be treated like the rest of the adults, didn't you?" YoungSaeng's lips quirked. "That means you get the same responsibilities as everyone else, and if you mess up you don't get to hide behind your brother. I'm going to be just as hard on you as I am with the others. Sure you're up for it?"

Lifting his chin a little, KiBum nodded. "Yes sir, I'm ready for it. I'm not a little kid anymore so I shouldn't be treated like one. I can do it, no problem."

YoungSaeng nodded, looking at Kevin. "And you?"

"If he can do it, so can I," Kevin smiled widely.

"Good. We're moving out, go help HyungJoon with the horses," YoungSaeng said, turning towards the caravan to check on RyeoWook.

"I wonder if that means we'll get less of the crumby little kid jobs, and the others will have to start doing those too," KiBum said, looking at Kevin with a smile. "I guess maybe it all worked out for the best?"

"I guess so," Kevin nodded, smiling in return. He took KiBum's hand, pulling him towards where HyungJoon was hitching the team horses together. "As long as we prove we can keep up with them."

"Of course we can, we're just as good as the rest of them," KiBum sniffed. "Soon as they show us how to really use a gun, then we'll be even better than them."

Listening to them talk, YoungSaeng chuckled quietly to himself as he climbed up into the caravan. He hoped he was making the right choice. Stepping into the caravan, he smiled to see KyuJong and RyeoWook there. KyuHyun had been ordered outside to erase traces of the camp. "Hey, how're you feeling Wook?"

"I feel fine," RyeoWook said, the cook leaning up against the wall of the caravan. "So fine in fact I'm ready to get out of here and let someone else have a turn at being sick."

"I'd rather no one else were sick, thank you," YoungSaeng snorted, walking over to him. "You sure you're okay? Because I'll get KyuHyun to tie you down if you're overexerting yourself."

"I'm fine. As the only one here who knows a lick about being a medic I'll be the judge of how I feel," RyeoWook said. "The fever's gone, I can see straight and I can breathe normally. Please let me out, he's driving me crazy."

"You know he's out there right now, you'd be walking into the lion's den," YoungSaeng smirked before shaking his head. "Fine, run free. Not too far mind, we're leaving as soon as they're done getting ready."

"Yes boss," RyeoWook grinned, getting to his feet and climbing out of the caravan as quick as he could.

"The funny thing is, he's probably just going to go find KyuHyun right now anyway," KyuJong said, sitting on one of the benches with his feet up. "I don't think he's used to someone else mothering over him."

"RyeoWook's our mother hen, of course he isn't," YoungSaeng sat down beside him with a sigh, nudging KyuJong's legs slightly so he wouldn't sit on them. "KyuHyun'll make sure he doesn't wear himself out and relapse. How're you doing? I'm surprised you're still in here."

"Was keeping him company," KyuJong shrugged, closing his eyes and sighing a little. "I don't think I slept very well last night either, kind of tired. How'd the lecture go?"

"I let them off with a warning, and all the added responsibilities of being an adult," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Might have made them a little too happy with that, but oh well." He leaned over and kissed the corner of KyuJong's mouth. "Want to keep me company out in front once we get moving?"

"Of course, as long as I won't be too much of a distraction," KyuJong chuckled tiredly, opening his eyes a little. "I kind of miss being in that city, even with all the walls and ceilings, we at least had a little privacy there."

"Yes, not much privacy out here unfortunately," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose. "But you know, we _are_ stopping in Seoul soon," he murmured, voice teasing. "Plenty of room there."

KyuJong's lips quirked a little and he nodded. "Yeah... I'm looking forward to it. Will be kind of nice to see it again... except it's such a long way off."

"Not too long, we'll be there within the week." YoungSaeng tucked his fingers under KyuJong's chin and kissed him again before pulling back. "Time to make sure those hooligans are ready to go. Coming, or do you want to stay back here and rest?" His eyes wandered over KyuJong's face.

"I'll come with you," KyuJong smiled, meeting YoungSaeng's gaze. "We're heading to Yesan though right? Maybe... maybe when we get there you and I can run off in the middle of the night when we get there, I want to show you something."

"I just talked to the kids about _not_ running off in the middle of the night," YoungSaeng snorted, smiling at him. "We'll figure something out. Did you decide what you want to do when we get there?"

"Yeah," KyuJong nodded, looking down a little. "I don't want to put anyone at risk, but at the same time I want them to know I didn't wither away and die just because they put me out, you know? We'll have to be on guard, but I just want to see all their faces one last time and know that I'm a better person for leaving."

YoungSaeng nodded. "I'll let the others know what we're walking into before we get there, if that's all right with you. We'll be on guard, nothing's going to happen to you or to anyone else." His hand found KyuJong's, squeezing lightly.

"Thanks boss," KyuJong chuckled tiredly, moving to sit up, albeit a little slowly. "At the very least I can tell you which shopkeeps to stay away from and who has the best wares to trade."

"That would be great," YoungSaeng grinned. "And you don't have to call me boss, just so you know." He stood up. "I'll be out front."

He made his way out to the front bench, seeing the others were just about ready. "What's left to do out here?"

"Just waiting on you two lovebirds," JungMin said, climbing onto his horse. "With all the excitement the past couple of days, and me not being here and all, I haven't got the opportunity to really tease you about that yet boss. Were you just hoping no one would notice?"

"I doubted no one would notice, but if you're trying to embarrass me you're wasting your breath," YoungSaeng smirked at him, sitting down on the bench. "I don't see anything I should be embarrassed about."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" KyuHyun blinked over at them from where he was kicking the campfire apart.

"The fact that KyuJong and YoungSaeng are humping like rabbits," RyeoWook supplied. "You're slow JungMin, they've been at it since the city."

"Really? Saeng, I'm hurt," JungMin pouted at YoungSaeng a little. "I always knew you'd leave me one day, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry you can't continue having your imaginary relationship with me," YoungSaeng grinned at him. "Guess you'll have to find someone else to fantasize over, Min ah."

"The cute ones never like me," JungMin sighed, looking at HyungJoon. "So, Joon, when we going on that date?"

Settling into the seat next to YoungSaeng, KyuJong perked a brow at the conversation. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," YoungSaeng had to raise his voice a little to speak over HyungJoon's very loud, shocked protest. "I don't think he's interested Min, plus you'll have the little brother to deal with."

"I'm not left with many choices here Saeng," JungMin shrugged. "Oh come on Joon, don't be like that! I thought we had something special!"

"Has that worked on anyone as far as you've known?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng, keeping his voice down so JungMin couldn't hear.

"No, I think JungMin needs to change his approach a little," YoungSaeng smirked, watching HyungJoon bring his horse to the other side of the caravan in order to get away from JungMin. Looking at KyuJong, his smile faded a little. "You're really pale, Kyu yah. Are you sure you don't want to lie down longer?" He reached up to touch one hand to KyuJong's forehead.

"Hm? No, I'm fine," KyuJong shook his head. "I feel fine, don't need to worry about me."

"…If you're sure," YoungSaeng frowned at him. "I hope you're not catching what Wook had." He looked out at the others. "KyuHyun, Wook, we're moving out. Get back in the caravan unless you're riding."

"Coming boss," RyeoWook said, grabbing KyuHyun's hand to pull him towards the caravan. "If he gets sick it's his own fault he stayed in the caravan with me all that time."

"So sympathetic," KyuHyun snorted, following him up into the caravan. Once they were settled in the back, YoungSaeng flicked the reins and they started to move. "You sure you're doing okay now," KyuHyun glanced at RyeoWook as he dropped down onto the bench.

"Absolutely," RyeoWook nodded. "You really saved my life.. have I thanked you for that yet?"

"If being thanked means getting in trouble for stealing, then yes you have," KyuHyun snorted.

RyeoWook made a face at that, hitting KyuHyun in the arm. "I never told you to steal anything so that's on you... but thank you."

"I'll steal whatever I need to if it'll stop you from croaking," KyuHyun grinned, rubbing his arm. "That and your facial expression was priceless."

"Yeah yeah, you live to antagonize me," RyeoWook huffed, crossing his arms. "See if I ever thank you for anything ever again."

"You will." KyuHyun hooked one arm around RyeoWook's shoulders. "Next time I save you from a charging boar, you'll thank me."

"Maybe it'll be me saving _you_ next time," RyeoWook said, looking sullen. "I'm not helpless."

"You're not helpless, but you're not that great with weapons either. Right now anyways, we'll work on that." KyuHyun pulled RyeoWook closer on the bench. "I don't doubt you'll save my life one day."

"I will, just you wait and see," RyeoWook said, looking up at KyuHyun. "Do us both a favor though, and don't put yourself in a situation where you'll _need_ rescuing, okay?"

"I try not to put myself in situations like that," KyuHyun grinned at him. "But if I do, I'm counting on you to get me out, _hyung_. No pressure."

"Alright, no problem," RyeoWook sniffed a little, turning his head away.

"Come on, don't be like that." KyuHyun rested his chin on RyeoWook's shoulder. "I'm putting my life in your hands, at the very least you could act mildly terrified."

"Why?" RyeoWook turned his head back a little to frown at him. "Why would you want me to be terrified?"

"Because I'm being serious?" KyuHyun raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you'd rather I be afraid?" RyeoWook frowned at him. "You don't have any confidence in me do you. You don't think I can do it so you'd rather I be afraid and come running for help instead of doing something on my own."

"Why do you over think everything," KyuHyun snorted, sitting up straight. "I know if it comes down to it, you will save my life. Even if you're scared out of your mind, you'll do it."

"You're god damn right I'd do it, but if all you're going to do is laugh about it and tell me I'd just be a terrified little girl then maybe I won't," RyeoWook said, scooting away from him.

"Laughing about things is how I deal, you should know that by now," KyuHyun rolled his eyes, getting up and going to find a book to read. "Being scared isn't a bad thing."

"Of course it's not, but you make it seem like it is," RyeoWook said, watching him.

"I make everything seem like a bad thing. Again, you've been my friend for how long?" KyuHyun opened up one of his bags and rooted through it for a book. "I was scared witless when you were sick."

"Why? It was just a fever KyuHyun, I don't think I was really going to die," RyeoWook said. "It would have taken a while to recover is all."

KyuHyun wrinkled his nose and gave a long-suffering sigh, plucking a book out of his bag and dropping down onto a crate. "Nevermind."

Shoulders slumping, RyeoWook dropped the conversation, getting up and joining KyuJong and YoungSaeng on the driver's bench.

*********************

The rest of the week went as well as it usually did, though with less people running off in the middle of the night thankfully. By the time they reached Yesan, everyone seemed a little happier, less tension brewing around the campfire at night. 

"I think I'll sit this out," KyuJong told YoungSaeng quietly when they rode up to the gates, rubbing at his forehead as he got up to go sit inside the caravan.

"Okay," YoungSaeng frowned up at KyuJong. The younger man still looked pale and sickly. "Get some rest." He sighed and faced front again, shifting to sit up straighter as they approached the gate. It was barred shut, guards posted outside. "KyuHyun, come out here please."

"Yeah?" KyuHyun poked his head out of the caravan after KyuJong had gone inside.

"Take the reins while I talk our way in," YoungSaeng said, and KyuHyun dropped onto the bench beside him. He stopped the caravan a good distance away from the gates, handing the reins over and dropping down to the ground. "You coming, Min?"

"Sure thing boss," JungMin said, riding close behind on his horse. Gun across his lap, he made sure it was visible to the guards posted outside. Long as they didn't start any trouble, neither would he, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Walking up to the gates, YoungSaeng flashed the pair standing outside it a smile. "Hello, we're traveling merchants hoping to do some business in Yesan. We'll only be staying for a day or two, depending on how well trade goes."

"What kind of men are you?" One of the guards asked. "We don't want no vagrants or troublemakers. How many you got in your caravan?"

"Including myself, eight," YoungSaeng didn't lose his smile. "We don't want to cause any trouble for yourselves or for us, sir, we're just here for the trade. Our current wares are from central and eastern Korea, and of course we'll be giving some of your own shops business while we restock on supplies."

The guard frowned, conversing with one of the other guards who then went to the gate to open it. "You, and two others are allowed in. The caravan and the rest of your group must stay outside. You talk over your trades with the shops first and if they like what you have to say, then we'll let your caravan in."

YoungSaeng's brow furrowed slightly at that, but he nodded his consent. Typical of the more closed-in compounds; there had been some he'd been refused away from all-together, but thankfully they had a chance here. They really needed the trade. "Understood. I'll let my men know," he smiled at them before nodding at JungMin to return to the caravan with him, turning to walk back.

"And?" KyuHyun asked once the two were back. "We're in?"

"Not quite," YoungSaeng replied. "I'm taking two inside to bargain with the shops, and if they like what we have to offer, we can go in. JungMin, I want you and Joon to stay out here and guard the caravan, I'll take KyuHyun and Wook in with me."

"What? I'm not staying out here," JungMin frowned. "I don't like the look of this place boss, I want to go in there with you."

"I know you do, but I need you looking after the others," YoungSaeng lowered his voice. "I'll be fine, but I need you out here if things go to hell. You'll come along next time."

JungMin frowned, but nodded. "Alright, even if I don't like it. You're the boss."

Smiling tightly at him, YoungSaeng looked to KyuHyun. "Get RyeoWook and be ready to go." The archer nodded and stood up, passing the team reins to Kevin before going into the caravan. "Don't let them run off, Kevin."

Kevin laughed a little nervously, not entirely sure how he'd ended up with the reins: he'd just been closest to the caravan.

"You think this is going to go well?" RyeoWook whispered to KyuHyun as they left the caravan, righting the pack on his shoulder a little better.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," KyuHyun smirked, adjusting his quiver on his shoulder and holding one his own pack with the other hand. "You still have your gun, right?"

"Yes, but..." RyeoWook's shoulders slumped a little. "I really hope it doesn't come to that, I'll probably miss and hit you or something."

"Don't think like that or you will," KyuHyun snorted, following behind YoungSaeng back to the gate.

YoungSaeng nodded to the guards, cheery smile back. "Would you care to point us in the direction of the marketplace?"

One of the guards looked the three of them up and down, his expression grim. "Down the first street you come to, then a left. No trouble now you understand? We'll have people watching you. Get on with your business then get out."

"Of course, thank you," YoungSaeng replied, not offering them anything they could use against them. The trio walked past the gates, YoungSaeng leading the way to the marketplace.

"Well, they weren't kidding about watching us," KyuHyun murmured, seeing eyes following their every move.

"Didn't think they were," YoungSaeng hummed. "Watch our backs, KyuHyun. How're you doing Wook?"

"I'll be better when we're done here," RyeoWook said, sticking close as possible to KyuHyun as they walked. He did his best not to look any of the townspeople in the eye, though it wasn't hard since everyone seemed to be walking well away from them.

"Remember, we need to make a good impression here so we can get the caravan inside," YoungSaeng said.

"Well that'll be easy, no one can say no to RyeoWook," KyuHyun grinned, looking down at the shorter man.

"What?" RyeoWook blinked at KyuHyun in confusion. "What do you mean? Are you making me do all the negotiating?"

"I'm pretty sure YoungSaeng didn't bring me along for my negotiating skills," KyuHyun chuckled. "I'm your bodyguard."

"But what about him?" RyeoWook protested. "Saeng, is this true?"

"It's true that I'm not expecting KyuHyun to win any negotiations," YoungSaeng looked back at them. "I'll be talking with them too, but you know our supplies better than any of the others."

"Fine," RyeoWook huffed a little. "Just so you know, I'm going to be getting what _I_ think we need, not what you want, KyuHyun. So don't even think about asking about books."

"But I know if you see a nice book you'll think about it anyways," KyuHyun teased. 

YoungSaeng chuckled quietly, listening to them as they walked. "This looks like the place," he stopped by a couple stores on what looked to be the busiest street in the compound.

Taking a deep breath, RyeoWook lifted his chin a little and marched up to the store in question. If he was going to be made to be the buyer, then he was going do the best job he could at it.

By the time the trio returned to the caravan, it was late into the evening. Despite a chilly reception and attitude from all of the people in the compound, they were able to secure trade for some of their goods. Enough that they would be able to get the things they needed for the trip to Seoul. RyeoWook was rather pleased with how well he had done inside, but he told YoungSaeng he really didn't want to do it again.

"You did fantastic," YoungSaeng clapped RyeoWook's shoulder lightly as they walked up to the caravan. The compound was closing it's gates for the evening, but the guards had agreed to let them in once markets opened the following morning. Which was fine with YoungSaeng anyways; he knew none of them would have felt comfortable sleeping inside those walls. "No trouble out here, JungMin?" he asked once they arrived at the caravan.

"No sir," JungMin said, lips pursed as he looked the three over thoroughly. "I take it things went good inside? They going to let us in?"

"They will once markets open tomorrow morning," YoungSaeng replied. "Let's find a good spot to camp for the night." Hopping up onto the front bench, he took the reins back from Kevin who gladly gave them up.

"KiBum found a good spot little ways away," JungMin said, nodding towards a copse of trees nearby. "Clean stream and good cover with some good looking grass for the horses."

"Good, lead us there," YoungSaeng nodded, settling down with a sigh. The group moved out, YoungSaeng glancing back at the guards at the gate as they went. He wished they had the luxury of avoiding that compound, truthfully, but there was no hope for it.

Reaching the spot KiBum had found, YoungSaeng stopped the caravan and got down to unhitch the team horses. "Min ah, I don't want to stay here longer than tomorrow," he said as the others started setting up camp and taking care of chores. "We're going to push as much as we can trade, and leave well before sunset."

"Sounds good to me boss," JungMin said, dismounting. He glanced around as he drew closer to YoungSaeng, his brow furrowed a little. "Is KyuJong okay? He passed right out and hasn't woken up yet."

YoungSaeng's brow furrowed in worry. "He's been feeling tired all week. It started right after RyeoWook was sick…" He glanced towards the caravan. "Would you mind getting these guys set up?"

"Not at all," JungMin said, following YoungSaeng's gaze. "You think he caught the same fever Wook had? We should be careful about everyone else falling sick, there's only so much of that medicine to go around."

"I know, and I don't know if we'll be able to come by more." YoungSaeng passed the team horses off to JungMin before turning to head back into the caravan.

No one else was inside besides KyuJong on the bench when he got in there, YoungSaeng walking over and crouching beside him. "Kyu yah?" he murmured, brushing sweaty bangs out of the younger man's face.

KyuJong's eyes opened slowly and he blinked at YoungSaeng for a moment before he smiled and tried to sit up. "Hey.. that was quick," he murmured, his voice tired sounding.

"Not really," YoungSaeng said, eyes worried. "It's just about sunset, KyuJong. How are you feeling?"

"Is it really? Hm, was more tired than I thought," KyuJong chuckled, managing to get sitting up and leaned up against the side of the caravan. "I feel better though. How did it go?"

"It went, we're heading in tomorrow morning." YoungSaeng shifted to sit on the bench next to him. "You don't look any better, your skin's pale and clammy." He brushed one hand against KyuJong's forehead.

"I was taking a nap in the day time," KyuJong shrugged. "Maybe I'm not eating enough." Pulling away a little, KyuJong took YoungSaeng's hand in both of his and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You know I'm going to worry," YoungSaeng murmured, looking into KyuJong's eyes. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth when there was a loud shriek and thud from outside, quickly followed by loud peals of laughter.

"…" YoungSaeng got up and went to the front of the caravan, leaning out. "What was _that_?"

KyuHyun just pointed at where HyungJoon had gotten his foot stuck in the stirrup and fallen off his horse, the archer practically crying with laughter. Poor HyungJoon was trying to free his trapped foot without spooking the horse into trampling him, yelping as he was dragged a couple feet.

"KyuHyun, I have yet to see you sit on a horse without falling off so I suggest you quit laughing," JungMin said, going to help HyungJoon by steadying the wayward horse. "You okay there Joon?"

"Just…great." HyungJoon fumbled with the stirrup and finally freed his foot, lying flat on his back to catch his breath.

"I'll have you know, I made it all the way to that compound and back without falling off once," KyuHyun snorted, still trying to stop laughing. "I didn't know his voice could _go_ that high."

HyungJoon mumbled something about sticking KyuHyun's arrows somewhere uncomfortable as he started to climb to his feet, only to faceplant back on the ground when the ankle that was stuck gave out.

"Why don't you sit down a minute, get your boot off and make sure that ankle isn't going to swell up," JungMin said, passing the reins to HyungJoon's horse off to KyuHyun. "Yah, take care of his horse since you're being so nice."

"Oh fine," KyuHyun snickered, pulling the horse off towards the stream. "Yah KiBum, your brother's a klutz."

"You okay Joon?" YoungSaeng asked, walking over. "Need help to get inside?"

"I'm fine," HyungJoon shook his head, trying not to wince as he pulled his boot off and tried to make himself comfortable where he'd fallen.

"We can get Wook to look at it, make sure it isn't sprained," JungMin said, crouching down next to him. "Take it easy though okay? We can get the camp set up tonight without you, just stay off that ankle."

"I'm not useless, I'll just take a moment then go back to work," HyungJoon frowned at the ground.

"No, you're not doing anything tonight," YoungSaeng sighed. "It'll just make that ankle worse." He shook his head before heading back to the caravan. "I don't think I need to tell you to make sure he doesn't move, right Min ah?"

"No sir, I think I can do that just fine," JungMin grinned, winking at HyungJoon. "If you move, I'll kiss you. Got it?"

HyungJoon squawked at that, face turning red when he heard YoungSaeng laughing as he walked away. "Don't…don't even _think_ about it!"

"Oh, but I think about it all the time," JungMin grinned at him. "But I won't do it long as you don't move from this spot. Put your foot up, relax, and you can go back to your daily chores tomorrow."

The younger man scowled at him, unhappy at being made to stay still. "…Fine, only because YoungSaeng said so." He rearranged his legs so he could be at least a little more comfortable, hissing quietly when he jostled his ankle.

JungMin tilted his head slightly at that, his eyes narrowing. "I can't tell if you genuinely like YoungSaeng, or if you only follow his orders because you have to."

"I don't see how it would matter either way," HyungJoon frowned at him. "I might not want to be here, but since I am, I'm following his orders."

"Yeah, but it's not like you listen to me, and I'm technically just as important for following rules as he is," JungMin said.

"But you're not the owner of the caravan, are you?" HyungJoon replied. "You're it's bodyguard, and I don't need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself."

"Can you? So the next time your brother's in trouble are you going to take a second to think about the situation before doing something stupid?" JungMin asked.

"You and I have a very different idea of what's stupid," the younger man's eyes narrowed. "I do what I have to do, that's all."

"Right, and I do what I have to do," JungMin said. "My job is to keep you all alive. So I'd appreciate it if you listen to me half as much as you listen to Saeng."

"…Now you're just taking advantage of the fact I can't get away from you, aren't you," HyungJoon muttered, cupping his ankle with cold fingers to ease the throbbing.

"You just can't stand the idea that someone besides yourself wants to look after you," JungMin said, shaking his head a little.

"I'm not gullible, no," HyungJoon replied, not looking up at JungMin. "Not anymore. You not understanding that just proves that we're nothing alike."

JungMin's expression softened a little at that. "Trusting someone else isn't being gullible HyungJoon. It takes a lot of courage to trust someone else."

"For me and my brother, it also takes a death wish." HyungJoon's gaze flicked up to JungMin's face from under his bangs. "Just leave it."

"I'll leave it for now Joon, but I'm very serious about you listening to me," JungMin said. "It's like I keep telling you. You're part of a team now, and if you can't take direction as part of that team... then you're a liability and could put every one of us, including KiBum, in danger."

HyungJoon's lips thinned. "I won't put anyone in danger. Least of all KiBum."

"Good, I'm holding you to that," JungMin said, getting back up to his feet. "I'll bring you something to eat when supper's ready. Just think about what I said."

"Yeah." HyungJoon glanced around before spotting a tree to sit against not far away, scooting himself towards it while trying to avoid putting weight down on his ankle.

The night went on without much excitement. KyuJong picked at his food, unable to keep his eyes off of YoungSaeng as the leader talked and joked around with the others. By the time everyone else had bedded down for the night, KyuJong was feeling much better than he had during the day. When YoungSaeng was done talking with JungMin who was on guard duty for the first half of the night, KyuJong motioned YoungSaeng over to just out of the firelight. "Hey, let's go."

"Hm?" YoungSaeng blinked before smiling softly. "Oh, right…you wanted to show me something. I'll just let JungMin know before he sends out a search party, okay?"

"Your call," KyuJong nodded. "But if he says no, we're sneaking out anyway."

Grinning in amusement, YoungSaeng leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll talk to him, don't worry." Turning, he headed back to where JungMin was on the other side of the camp.

"Hey, Min ah," YoungSaeng stopped beside him. "KyuJong and I are going for a walk, we'll be back in a couple hours."

JungMin frowned at that, glancing to where he could see KyuJong leaning up against a tree across the camp. "You sure about that boss?" JungMin replied. "He still doesn't look too good to be taking any kind of walk."

"I know," YoungSaeng said, lowering his voice a little. "I need to talk to him alone, where he can't keep avoiding my questions. We're not going to go very far."

"Alright," JungMin nodded. "Don't take all night, if there's trouble call for help. Try to be back before it's KyuHyun's turn to stand watch."

"We will be, keep an eye on things here," YoungSaeng smiled at him before turning to head back to KyuJong. "See? Told you it would be fine," he took the younger hand's hand, lacing their fingers together lightly. "Now, where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like," KyuJong said. "When we were just kids, we followed some of the older kids out of the compound through the sewers. Not sure where they were going, but we ended up lost. Had no idea where we were going or how to get back. We'd never been outside the compound before. We found this small pond surrounded the oldest, gnarled trees you can imagine and we hid there. Eventually, one of the hunters from the compound found us and took us back. Every spring after that, we would sneak out and go to our little pond and go skinny dipping."

"Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng grinned, following KyuJong away from the camp and through the trees. "No one else has ever found it?"

"I'm sure someone has by now, but for me it'll always be our secret spot," KyuJong said, smiling sadly. It wasn't a far walk, the light from the campfire still visible when KyuJong pulled YoungSaeng up to a thick twisted tree and peered around the side. "There it is... just like I remember it."

YoungSaeng leaned over to see around KyuJong's shoulder, lips forming a wide smile as he took in the pond. "It's gorgeous Kyu yah." He stepped around the tree, brushing his fingers through the reeds along the pond's edge. A small laugh escaped when he startled a few fireflies into the air, his eyes following them.

"Probably too cold to go swimming today," KyuJong said, following YoungSaeng down the steep bank. "But it sure is nice to look at." Sitting down on an overhang, he looked up through the trees at the night sky above. "I'm glad I got to see it one more time."

YoungSaeng sat down next to him, brow furrowed. "You never know…we could pass by here again, some day."

KyuJong's eyes dimmed a little, drawing his knees up to his chest. "No.. Saeng I don't think we will." He took a deep breath before looking over YoungSaeng. "I... I think I made a mistake."

"What's that?" YoungSaeng asked softly, watching him.

"I promised myself after I lost him, I wasn't going to let myself fall in love again," KyuJong said. "I never wanted to put someone in the same position I was in. I didn't want anyone to have to watch me die."

YoungSaeng was quiet for a long moment, swallowing painfully. "…Kyu yah," he murmured, fingers brushing against the younger man's knee. "Show me."

"I don't want you to see me like that Saeng," KyuJong whispered, turning away. "I... I just wanted one more night with you before you left."

"…What are you talking about?" YoungSaeng tugged lightly on KyuJong's shoulder to turn him back around. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll just slow you down," KyuJong shook his head, meeting YoungSaeng's eyes. "You know what's going to happen Saeng. I don't want to put any of you at risk because of me."

"Let me decide what's going to put my caravan at risk. We're not leaving you." YoungSaeng cupped KyuJong's cheeks with both hands, leaning in to kiss him softly.

KyuJong returned the kiss, almost desperate as his arms went around YoungSaeng's waist. Pulling away after a moment, he looked into YoungSaeng's eyes, tears brimming in his own. "Saeng... I love you."

YoungSaeng's lower lip quivered slightly. "I love you too," he whispered, resting their foreheads together. "You told me when we met that you were afraid of dying alone. You're not going to go through this alone, Kyu yah…I promise."

"It's not fair," KyuJong said. "I just found you, I don't want to die now... I don't want to leave you."

"The virus doesn't care about what's fair or not," YoungSaeng replied quietly, trying not to cry. "We'll just have to make the best of what time we have, won't we?"

KyuJong nodded, closing his eyes again. "Do me a favor, please? Don't tell the others.. not yet anyway."

"They're going to start noticing sooner or later," YoungSaeng whispered, running his fingers through KyuJong's hair. "Especially when the mark starts spreading…how long since it turned?"

"When Wook got sick, that's when I felt it," KyuJong said. "It hasn't started to spread yet, which I guess is good for now."

"Let me know when it starts spreading," YoungSaeng murmured, wrapping his arms around KyuJong and leaning back against the tree truck. "And let us take care of you, okay? Don't pretend it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't hurt yet," KyuJong said, making himself as comfortable as possible. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow though... which is why I wanted to bring you here, so we could be alone."

"Well…we're here," YoungSaeng looked down at him, nose brushing against KyuJong's hair. "Thank you, for sharing this place with me."

Sitting up a little and leaning over YoungSaeng, KyuJong's lips quirked a little. "It'll be a nice memory I think... one you can look back on before it gets bad."

"Every memory with you is a good one," YoungSaeng returned the soft smile. "I treasure each and every one of them."

"Thank you," KyuJong murmured softly, leaning in to press his lips against YoungSaeng's again.

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng's eyes closed as he ran his hand along KyuJong's back in slow circles. "Don't thank me for that, it sounds weird," he whispered against KyuJong's lips. "I…don't want you to strain yourself."

KyuJong chuckled a little at that, pulling back enough to lightly mouth at YoungSaeng's neck. "If I'm going to die Saeng... I want to die happy."

Exhaling slowly, YoungSaeng opened his eyes to look at the younger man. "I won't let you go any other way," he murmured, his hand slipping under KyuJong's shirt to rest against his lower back.

Forgoing any more conversation, KyuJong pulled YoungSaeng into a heated kiss. He hoped desperately that this wouldn't be the last time they were together like this, but it could be. He didn't want to rush this, wanted to enjoy and savor every kiss and every touch of skin. Maybe it was a little desperate the way they clung to each other, KyuJong could see it in YoungSaeng's eyes even if the older man wouldn't voice it.

It may have been too cold to jump in the water, but it wasn't so cold that pulling off articles of clothing was going to hamper them. KyuJong tried not to look down at his chest, knowing the spot would be there. He did his best to not let YoungSaeng even see it, his back pressed up against YoungSaeng's chest as the man held his hips. Neither of them really bothered to keep their voice down, it didn't feel right to do so at the time.

The hard part of it came afterwards, laying curled up together as their breath evened out and the air fogged with their body heat. Even in the dim light, KyuJong could see the spider-like threads of the spot over his heart, an angry red now unlike YoungSaeng's muted black. 

"You ever think they'll come up with a cure?" KyuJong whispered softly, breaking the long silence.

YoungSaeng ran his hand slowly along KyuJong's bare back, choosing to look into the other man's warm brown eyes rather than down at the mark that had begun to kill him. "One day," YoungSaeng murmured, lifting his hand to thread fingers through KyuJong's hair. "A few lifetimes from now. All the technology from before the plague that could have stopped it was lost…it will take a while to get it back."

"You would think, if the stories are true about how advanced people were before the virus... you would think they'd have been able to stop it," KyuJong said. "How did it get like this?"

"I don't know," YoungSaeng whispered. "I don't even remember my grandfather, he died well before I was born, but my father told me the stories he used to share. He said it was a world gone mad. Governments fell apart, people rioted and killed in the streets..."

"It doesn't make any sense to me how that happened," KyuJong said. "If only people knew how the future would be, you think they would have tried harder to save themselves."

"No one can see the future though," YoungSaeng sighed softly. "Not even with all the technology in the world. It does no good for us to be bitter about how things happened…I don't know if we would have done any better in their shoes."

"Maybe, maybe not," KyuJong replied. "It's hard for me not to be bitter right now Saeng."

"I know," YoungSaeng whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against KyuJong's. "I'll be right beside you no matter what."

KyuJong returned the kiss, though it was hesitant. "Can you promise me something?" he whispered, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes. "I don't want to die from this... I don't want to go out like that. Promise me that when it gets its worst... you won't let me die from this."

YoungSaeng's eyes widened, looking back into KyuJong's own. It was the quiet request that finally caused a few tears to fall, trailing down to drip into the dirt.

"I promise," he whispered, voice catching.

"Thank you," KyuJong murmured, closing his eyes again and nuzzling into YoungSaeng. There wasn't much left to say after that, and he knew YoungSaeng understood the request. "We should head back, before JungMin worries."

"He's probably ready to send out the search party," YoungSaeng replied quietly. That and it was getting cold, and he didn't want to push KyuJong just then. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to KyuJong's lips before slowly sitting up.

Redressing quietly, KyuJong was thankful when his shirt was back on and pulled down. Stretching out his arms, he cast one more glance around the small pond before climbing back up the embankment. "I know JungMin's worried about me, he keeps giving me a strange look. What are you going to tell him?"

"I can't lie to them, Kyu yah," YoungSaeng followed after them. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to, but it's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

"I... just want a few more days of not being treated like a walking dead person," KyuJong said. "I'll tell them before it becomes too apparent, if I can."

"All right," YoungSaeng nodded. "It's your choice, just let me know when you're ready to tell them." He laced his fingers with KyuJong's.

"I think I was wrong," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little. "It wasn't a mistake falling in love with you... I just wish I had found you sooner."

"Me too," the older man murmured, looking down at their hands.

It didn't take long before they were back in camp, stepping out from the shelter of the trees. "All's well here, Min?" YoungSaeng smiled at JungMin as he walked to his bedroll, not letting go of KyuJong's hand.

"Nice and quiet," JungMin said, watching them. "At least now it is anyway. You're lucky no one else woke up. I'd have to lie and say there was a dying animal out there."

"A very convincing lie that would be." YoungSaeng did turn slightly pink in the light from the campfire. He unrolled his bedroll and kicked off his boots before slipping inside, leaving enough room for KyuJong to join him.

"Night you two," JungMin chuckled, turning away from the campfire and looking out amongst the trees.

Sliding into the bedroll, KyuJong burrowed down as close to YoungSaeng as he could get. "I'm a little surprised you and he have never hooked up," he murmured. "Maybe you should consider it next time you're feeling lonely."

"…I know what you're trying to do, and am ordering you to stop," YoungSaeng sighed, brushing his lips against KyuJong's forehead. "Sleep well, Kyu yah."

"You too Saeng," KyuJong said, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. Unfortunately, it took a few hours longer than he would have liked.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The following morning they were up an hour before markets were due to open, packing up camp and heading back to Yesan's front gates. It was little surprise that it took some arguing with the guards to be let in regardless of what they were told the day before, but YoungSaeng wasn't going to back down after all the work they'd done the day before. Finally the gates were grudgingly opened, and the caravan rolled on in.

HyungJoon rode along beside the caravan, keeping an eye on their surroundings. The villagers gave them a wide berth, and he could feel more than a couple guards following them as they made their way to the marketplace. The whole compound gave him the chills, and if he hadn't been told to guard their side he would have probably riden next to KiBum just in case. KyuJong had taken refuge inside the caravan and he doubted they'd see him again until they left that evening. Kevin sat up on the front bench with YoungSaeng in case he needed to take over the reins. Their youngest was visibly uncomfortable despite having lived in a compound himself until very recently; they were not welcome here.

Reaching the marketplace, YoungSaeng stopped the caravan and called KyuHyun and RyeoWook out from inside to help unload their wares. "Volunteers for the supply run?" He asked his crew at large, not wanting to delegate the job to someone who really didn't want to leave the caravan.

"I'll go," JungMin said. "Wook, you were the one who negotiated the deal, you and KyuHyun should go too." He ignored the way RyeoWook's shoulders visibly slumped at that and turned back to YoungSaeng. "This shouldn't take long boss, we'll be out of here before noon."

"Fingers crossed," YoungSaeng nodded, brow furrowed as he turned back to unloading their wares. "Kevin, KiBum, you're helping me with this, and you're on guard Joon."

"Let's show off your negotiating skills again," KyuHyun grinned, clapping RyeoWook's shoulder as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and borrowed HyungJoon's horse. He was the only one who didn't look nervous at their situation,.

"Right," RyeoWook muttered, climbing onto the back of the horse and holding on to KyuHyun tightly. JungMin let KyuHyun lead the way, bringing up the rear and keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"Come on, you were awesome yesterday and you'll be great again today," KyuHyun said, heading down the street and looking at the shops they passed, heading to one of the first they'd made a deal with.

"Doesn't mean I like it," RyeoWook said with a grumble. Climbing down off the horse when they arrived at the shop, JungMin dismounted from his own horse.

"KyuHyun, stay out here with the horses, I'll go in with Wook and get this deal under way," JungMin said, glancing around. "Let us know of any trouble."

"…Fine," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at being left outside where he couldn't keep an eye on RyeoWook. He watched them go inside before sighing and drawing the two horses off to the side. "I don't know why he left me with you lot, I don't like horses," he informed JungMin's mare as she lipped at his sleeve.

"She seems to like you," a voice said from the other side of the horse.

Blinking repeatedly, KyuHyun looked around for the owner of the voice. He looked over the mare's back to see a tall, stork-like man standing there. "…I don't know why, unless she likes dumping me in the dirt," he said, wary about a horse-thief instantly. No one else in the village had bothered to talk to them.

"Possibly, horses can tell when a rider isn't comfortable on a horse," the man said, patting the mare's neck. "_I don't know why he doesn't like you, you're a pretty girl aren't you_," the man spoke to the horse, slipping into a different language.

KyuHyun's eyes widened at the words that came out of the stranger's mouth next. He knew that language, as well as he did Korean. He'd spoken it for half his life.

"…_Don't let her looks fool you, she's as much of a devil as her owner,_" he said after his brain had caught up with his ears.

The stranger's head snapped up and looked at KyuHyun with wide eyes, his lips curling into a giant, beaming smile. "_I take it you're not the owner then_," he said, moving around the horse to stand closer to KyuHyun. "_And you are definitely not from this town, are you_."

"_No, I'm not,_" KyuHyun slowly grinned. "_And forget the town, you're not from this country. What're you doing in this tiny box of a compound?_"

"_It's a very long story, and I unfortunately don't have time to tell it_," the man said with a drawn out sigh. "_I'm on an expedition of sorts, and I unfortunately ran into a bit of trouble on the road. Luckily the people here took me in and helped me a little, as much as they were willing to do anyway. You're not... chinese, how do you know our language_?"

"_My family traveled through China for most of my life,_" KyuHyun shrugged. "_By the time I came back to Korea I had such a bad accent no one could understand me. I have a hard time believing the people in this compound would help any outsider, let alone a Chinese one._"

"It's a good thing my Korean is good enough to fool most people then," the man chuckled, glancing towards the other side of the street. "They helped me because I had helped them. One of their children was suffering from the plague and I was able to help her. That's all."

KyuHyun sulked a little at reverting back to Korean, before his eyes widened. "…Wait what? What do you mean help her?"

The stranger frowned a little, moving back slightly. "I know of a way to slow the process down. That's why I'm here actually. The ingredients for the compound... can only be found in the Korean province. The little girl will be able to live a few more years. It's not a cure, just a... delay."

"…That's amazing," KyuHyun blinked repeatedly. "Even if it's not a full cure, that's fantastic. Maybe there is hope for a cure then after all."

The stranger chewed at his lip a little, looking around nervously. "I... I have to go. They're offering to help me get to Seoul and I don't know if I should have even stopped to talk to you. I'm sorry."

KyuHyun thought about that for all of one second before stepping forward. "_Hey…the caravan I'm part of now, we're heading to Seoul too after we're done here. Merchant caravan, but we double as an escort service when needed,_" He said quickly in Mandarin. "_Why don't you come with us?_"

"..._I don't have anything of value_," the Chinese man said. "_I used up all of my materials so if you think I'll give you any medicine as payment..._"

"_I think if you talked to our boss and told him what you told me, that would be payment enough,_" KyuHyun's lips quirked. "_People need something to live for, you know? This might give them some hope. And none of them will squawk if you speak Mandarin._"

The man seemed to consider that for a moment, looking between KyuHyun and the townspeople before nodding. "_Alright, I want to talk to your boss then_," he said, lips quirking into a small smile. "_My name is Zhou Mi_."

KyuHyun grinned widely. "_I'm KyuHyun, but KuiXian might be easier to pronounce. Just have to wait for the two inside bargaining for goods, then we'll head back._"

"_Nice to meet you, KuiXian_," Zhou Mi said with a small laugh.

"Yah, KyuHyun, what are you doing?" JungMin was standing at the doorway, RyeoWook peeking around him curiously. "We're done here, let's get going."

"Oh finally," KyuHyun looked back at them, gladly handing over the reins to JungMin's horse. "This is Zhou Mi, he's coming along to talk to YoungSaeng about hitching a ride to Seoul."

"That so?" JungMin perked a brow, taking his horse's reins and climbing back up. "Zhou Mi is it? You're not exactly a local are you."

"Not so much, no," Zhou Mi said, righting the bag on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go then," JungMin sighed, turning his horse around to head back to the caravan. "Come on Wook, you'll ride with me so KyuHyun can help his new friend not get lost."

"... Okay," RyeoWook's lips thinned a little, looking at KyuHyun as he was helped up onto the back of JungMin's horse.

"Right," KyuHyun snorted, climbing up onto HyungJoon's horse. "_Come on stork legs, get on. I'm sorry in advance if you have to duck a little in the caravan, it's not exactly made for people of your height._"

"_It's fine, I'm used to it_," Zhou Mi said, getting onto the horse with KyuHyun's help. "_Thank you for the help KuiXian, I actually wasn't so sure I wanted to take these people's help, they'd probably ride me down and kill me after a day or so._"

"_Don't blame you for thinking that, you know the trouble it was to get in here? I don't think we would have even tried if we hadn't needed the trade,_" KyuHyun turned the horse around to follow JungMin and RyeoWook back towards the caravan. 

"_I understand, they weren't going to let me in at first until I told them I was a doctor_," Zhou Mi said. "_I'm not really a doctor mind you, but close enough_."

"_Best kind of doctor right now,_" KyuHyun chuckled. "_You said you got the materials in Korea? I've never heard of anything like that being found._"

"_I hadn't heard of it either until a few years ago I met a man who claimed the cure to the plague was here in Korea_," Zhou Mi said. "_So I came here and started searching. Used every material I could get my hands on until I found a combination that seemed to have an affect. Not really a cure, but it's close._"

"_Maybe it'll turn into a cure one day, you're already closer than anyone else._" KyuHyun looked over his shoulder at Zhou Mi.

"_I can dream_," Zhou Mi said with a smile. "_I'm surprised you even believe me, it's not like I have any real proof of what I'm saying_."

"_I figure you wouldn't go around making claims like that unless you could back them up,_" the archer snorted. "_Considering there are plenty of people who would tear you to pieces for such a medicine._"

"_True, but I've been told I'm far too trusting_," Zhou Mi hummed a little. "_You seem trusting too though KuiXian. You could have let me walk_."

"_I could have, but we'll get there faster this way,_" KyuHyun replied. "_And on the slim possibility that you did manage to off me before I could strangle you with my bowstring, JungMin would take care of you pretty easily."_

"_Good to know_," Zhou Mi chuckled in KyuHyun's ear. "_Don't worry KuiXian. I'm a doctor, I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone, least of all someone who speaks my language_."

"_Good, because I'm rather enjoying talking in Mandarin again, it would be a shame if you turned out to be a psychotic murder,_" KyuHyun grinned over his shoulder at the other man.

"_Your accent's a little thick, but I think it's adorable_," Zhou Mi said, returning the smile. "_But by the way we're being watched by your friend up there, maybe we should stick to Korean so everyone isn't left out of the conversation._"

"Oh fine," KyuHyun sighed. "My accent's only thick because I haven't had a single chance to speak Mandarin in the last five years." He looked ahead to see RyeoWook watching them. "That's our chef, RyeoWook."

"Oh? Well, I'll have to say hello when we're not on a horse," Zhou Mi said. "I dabble in cooking as well and would be interested to see what kind of food he makes. Is he a good cook?"

"The best one I've ever met," KyuHyun chuckled. "I think you'll get along with him fine, and the rest of the crew. Aside from one grump and one horse, the rest are pretty decent."

"KyuHyun, if you call me a horse one more time I'm tying your bowstring around your tongue and hanging you from the nearest tree, do you understand me?" JungMin called over his shoulder.

"I think he heard you," Zhou Mi chuckled softly.

"See what I mean? He's mean, stay away from him," KyuHyun complained.

They arrived at the caravan, KyuHyun seeing YoungSaeng bargaining with a few townsfolk. Everyone else still gave the caravan a wide berth. "Well, here we are." 

"The supplies will be delivered shortly HyungJoon, you and KyuHyun will help put them away," JungMin said, helping RyeoWook down off the back of his horse before following suit. "KyuHyun, you better go introduce your friend to Saeng before Saeng shoots him for being a thief."

"Aye," KyuHyun sighed, waiting for Zhou Mi to get down before climbing off the horse. HyungJoon took his horse's reins, eyeing the tall stranger with wary eyes as he led his horse away. "Come on Zhou Mi, this is our boss over here," he headed to where YoungSaeng was finishing up with his customers.

Smiling politely as the townsfolk walked away, YoungSaeng held back the sigh that tried to escape before turning around and seeing KyuHyun and Zhou Mi. "Oh…hello," he blinked.

"This is Zhou Mi, he's heading to Seoul," KyuHyun jammed his hands in his pockets. "I figured we could give him a lift."

"Pleasure to meet you," YoungSaeng said, polite smile returning even though he glanced at KyuHyun.

"It is nice to meet you as well," Zhou Mi said. "As I told KuiXian, I have very little to offer in the way of payment," he said, glancing around them as his voice lowered. "But I'm... kind of a doctor. I have a certain compound that can slow the affects of the virus once it's gone rampant. He said that would maybe be of value to you?"

Hearing that, YoungSaeng's eyes widened. "…Slow the virus?" He repeated, not sure if he'd heard that right. "That's…a bold claim to make." He tried not to look towards the caravan.

"I know, and if I had a way of proving it to you I would," Zhou Mi said. "But I wouldn't lie, not about this. Not when it's so important."

YoungSaeng glanced at KyuHyun. He hadn't figured out KyuJong's illness, had he? But KyuHyun didn't seem to be aware of it. "…Interesting," YoungSaeng smiled at Zhou Mi. "We'll be leaving once we have our supplies, I think we can take on one more person. Do you have all your belongings with you?"

"I do, I was actually about to leave myself when I saw KuiXian talking to a horse," Zhou Mi said, glancing at KyuHyun. "It was too adorable not to say something."

"KyuHyun!" RyeoWook called from the caravan. "The supplies are here, come help."

Grinning, KyuHyun turned to head over to the cart of supplies. "Coming!"

"You can go ahead and put your stuff in the caravan then," YoungSaeng told Zhou Mi. "But I hope you'll understand if we keep an eye on you."

"I would expect nothing less," Zhou Mi said. "I'm just as wary as you are, YoungSaeng. I have a lot more to lose."

"Everyone has something to lose these days," YoungSaeng replied. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew once we get on the road…would rather not idle here if I can help it," he watched the guards stationed around the marketplace.

"Neither would I," Zhou Mi nodded. "I'll be in the caravan then. Do you expect we'll be leaving fairly soon then?"

"Once the supplies are loaded. We'll talk more outside." YoungSaeng waved Kevin and KiBum over to help load up the caravan. Kevin peered at Zhou Mi with wide, curious eyes as he started to lug stuff back inside.

"Not bad Wook," KyuHyun said, seeing the amount of supplies they'd managed to get. He put his quiver and bow to the side so he could help bring everything into the caravan.

RyeoWook didn't reply, focused on checking the containers to make sure they were what they had agreed to with the shopkeeper. "So who's your friend?" he asked, his voice light, but tense.

"I wouldn't say 'friend', we just met," KyuHyun blinked, pulling the containers RyeoWook had checked over so he could pick them up easier. "He's from China though, I've never met anyone from China on this side of the border."

"I'm happy for you then," RyeoWook said, checking the last container. "He seems... weird. What were you two talking about in that other language?"

"Different things, but…Wook, he has a way to slow the virus," KyuHyun lowered his voice a little, tone excited. "That's what he's in Korea for, to put together the compound."

RyeoWook looked up at KyuHyun at that, his eyes narrowed. "... Really? That's... that's amazing. You sure he's telling the truth though? He could just be some kind of snake oil salesman."

"Apparently he helped out a kid here who was sick from the virus," KyuHyun murmured. "I don't know…I want to trust him. And now YoungSaeng's curious, so we'll find out sooner or later."

"We're just dropping him off in Seoul right?" RyeoWook asked, frowning a little.

"That's the plan for now," KyuHyun shrugged. "Why?" He lifted up a container, carrying it to the caravan's back gate.

"Just... asking," RyeoWook shrugged, going quiet as Zhou Mi approached the caravan.

"Well, your boss seems to think it's okay for me to join, you must be RyeoWook?" Zhou Mi grinned at him. "I heard you're the cook, we'll have to discuss recipes later. I like to dabble a bit myself." He turned to KyuHyun. "Where's a good place for my things?"

KyuHyun pushed the container into the caravan. "Uh…by my stuff I guess would be the best spot for now while we're loading up, you can stick them somewhere else once we're done. Just look for the bag with all the books."

"Thank you," Zhou Mi nodded, climbing into the back of the caravan. RyeoWook's lips thinned and he frowned at KyuHyun.

"So he's a cook and a doctor," RyeoWook said. "Anything he can't do?"

"I don't know, I just met the guy," KyuHyun blinked at RyeoWook, going to get the next container. "What, I thought you'd like having someone to share recipes with."

RyeoWook sighed a little, sitting down on one of the containers. "It's... I don't know. Maybe it's me being overly paranoid, but I don't really trust the guy."

"We're keeping an eye on him, same as when KyuJong and Kevin showed up, and HyungJoon and KiBum before them," KyuHyun shrugged, continuing to move their supplies into the caravan. "Maybe it's just the whole thing with JaeJoong that has you worried."

"You're probably right," RyeoWook said, shoulders slumping. "I've always been the trusting one. I don't know how it got like this. I guess nearly burning alive really did something to me."

"…Hey," KyuHyun sighed, turning around and walking up to RyeoWook. "It'll be fine," he crouched a little to meet RyeoWook's eyes. "I told you I'll keep you safe, no one's gonna hurt you if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm holding you to that," RyeoWook said, looking up at him. "You seemed to get on with that foreign guy pretty good though."

"You remember how badly my Korean sucked when we first met?" KyuHyun snorted. "Apparently my Mandarin sucks just as much now, but it feels good to speak in it again."

"Oh.." RyeoWook nodded, looking away again. "Well that's good, I guess."

"Would you two quit dawdling?" JungMin called. "We're on a timetable here, get your asses in gear."

"We're going!" KyuHyun groaned, going back to hauling containers inside the caravan. "If I bring these to the back gate can you get in the caravan and arrange them properly? Before JungMin has an aneurysm."

"Sure thing," RyeoWook nodded, hopping off the container and climbing up into the caravan to help.

With the whole caravan working, they managed to finish packing before the sun was directly overhead. YoungSaeng spoke briefly with one of the guards watching them before they rolled out, heading towards the gate. HyungJoon, JungMin and KiBum flanked the caravan's sides, Kevin sitting up on the front bench with YoungSaeng and watching their surroundings with wide eyes.

YoungSaeng could almost feel the collective sigh of relief as they passed through the gates and the caravan turned north-west to take the coastline up to Seoul. "All good back there?" he looked over his shoulder into the caravan once they were farther away from the compound.

"It's getting a little cramped back here boss," RyeoWook said. "Maybe we should invest in another horse next stop we make."

"It's a long way to Seoul," JungMin said with a frown, glancing at the caravan. "You'll just have to tough it out till then."

"I can ride with KiBum," Kevin offered, looking between them. "If someone wants to come take the bench."

"Kyu yah?" YoungSaeng called back. "How're you doing?"

"Just fine," KyuJong said, sitting on the bed of the caravan with his legs stretched out as best he could and his eyes closed. He was avoiding the odd look he was getting from their new traveling companion.

"…All right," YoungSaeng smiled a little sadly, before nodding to Kevin. "Go ride with KiBum. Zhou Mi, was it? Why don't you come up here and I'll introduce you to the others."

"I think I met most of you," Zhou Mi said, but complying. His long legs didn't make it easy for him to maneuver his way up to the front, stepping on some toes on his way but eventually made it to the bench. "I know KuiXian, and RyeoWook, and you of course YoungSaeng."

"That's less than half of us," YoungSaeng chuckled, though he raised an eyebrow. "Though I don't believe I have a 'KuiXian' here."

"Ah, yes, well, he told me to call him KuiXian," Zhou Mi said, glancing at KyuHyun over his shoulder. "I think he likes hearing his name in Chinese."

"…KyuHyun's priorities need a little work, but that sounds like him," YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement. "The other one back there is KyuJong, he'll probably come out once we're farther away from the compound."

Zhou Mi frowned a little, looking towards the back of the caravan again. "Is he alright?" he asked, his voice lowering so only YoungSaeng could hear.

YoungSaeng's smile slipped a little. KyuJong had told him not to speak of the virus to anyone, but YoungSaeng would have to talk to him about what he'd learned about Zhou Mi's profession. "…He's been ill for a week or so."

Zhou Mi nodded, turning away to smile up at the sky overhead. "When we stop for the night, I can take a look at him if you'd like," he said, keeping his voice low still.

"…That would be up to KyuJong, not me," YoungSaeng sighed softly, certain Zhou Mi knew, especially if he dealt with the virus on a regular basis. "I'm a little…curious, about your profession, perhaps you could indulge my curiosity later."

"I'd be happy to share what I can, YoungSaeng," Zhou Mi said. "I believe my knowledge is what's buying my passage here, yes?"

"You could say that," YoungSaeng nodded, looking ahead at the others. "Not that I mind escorting travelers from place to place, I would probably offer the service for free if I could, but I do have to make sure my crew stays fed somehow. I believe you've already met JungMin?" He pointed to his friend.

"Sort of?" Zhou Mi mused, watching JungMin. "A very interesting man. You don't see many like him these days... so full of life."

"That's JungMin. He's the caravan's bodyguard, and has the highest authority here besides myself. If I'm unavailable, follow his directions." YoungSaeng's eyes wandered along the others. "The two youngest riding together are Kevin and KiBum, KiBum's the one in front. And the man identical to KiBum on our other side is his older brother, HyungJoon." As could be expected, HyungJoon was visibly unhappy at yet another addition to their caravan and was keeping a wary eye on Zhou Mi.

"Not that it isn't a little bit expected, but half your crew seem to be glaring at me, or ignoring me altogether," Zhou Mi said. "You trust all of them YoungSaeng?"

"They wouldn't be here if I didn't trust them," YoungSaeng replied mildly. "It's hard to find genuinely good people in this world. Don't mind them, HyungJoon glares at everyone and the others will warm up to you, if you prove that _we_ can trust _you_."

"Trust is something difficult to gain, despite how hard a person tries," Zhou Mi said. "I trust you all though. I have put my life in all of your hands, for good or bad I'm rather at your mercy now. You could just as easily haul me out to the middle of nowhere and kill me, but I doubt it. Whether you all decide it's worth trusting me or not, I hope you keep that in mind."

"I'm well aware of that, but thank you," YoungSaeng glanced at Zhou Mi. "The only people we've killed are the bandits who seem to think we're an easy target, and I'd like to keep it that way. But it wouldn't be the first time we've taken someone in only to be stabbed in the back, so you'll have to forgive us for not giving you that trust just yet."

"Like I said, I understand," Zhou Mi said. "It took some getting used to at first, but after three years of being in Korea I think I finally get it."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked. "I'm a little envious of people who travel like you and KyuHyun have, I admit. It's never even occurred to me to leave the country, because I'm not entirely sure where I would go or how I'd even fare."

"Never know until you try really," Zhou Mi shrugged. "Honestly I hadn't considered it myself either, not until I met my mentor. When he told me he was working on a cure, I had to do my part and continue his work."

"So there are others working on a cure," YoungSaeng murmured, trying not to glance over his shoulder into the caravan. "…Is it difficult to make, this delay of yours?"

"Not difficult to make it, no, it's gathering the right materials," Zhou Mi said. "And they can be very... very expensive. I've had to give away most of my personal items just to get what little I had to help that young girl. But now I know that I can make a working compound. That means more to me right now than anything."

"It means there's hope," YoungSaeng said quietly. He sighed softly, looking up at the sky. "We'll ride until evening, then stop for the night. With luck we'll reach the coast before then."

"Sounds good to me," Zhou Mi nodded. "If you'll excuse me YoungSaeng," he said, scooting around to slide back into the bed of the caravan, dropping down next to KyuHyun. "So tell me KuiXian, how is it you learned mandarin?"

"Hm?" KyuHyun looked up over the edge of the book he'd been reading. "_I already said my family traveled through China. I think I was two or three when we crossed the border._"

"_That young? No wonder you're so much better than you should be_," Zhou Mi replied. "_How long did you live there for? What made you come back here_?"

KyuHyun seemed amused at all the questions, putting his book down and saving the page with one hand. "_My father caught plague when I was 17, and wanted to die in his hometown. After he was gone, my mother lost all motivation to travel and we ended up staying there._"

"_...Ah, I'm sorry_," Zhou Mi replied, smiling sadly at him. "_It must have been hard coming back here to Korea after living so long in my country... how did you end up working in this...? Whatever this would be._"

"_That would be half me, and half RyeoWook,_" KyuHyun smirked. "_I hated the compound, and a little less than two years ago, YoungSaeng's caravan came through looking for trade and new crew. RyeoWook talked YoungSaeng into giving us a chance, and we've been with them ever since._"

"_Have you ever thought about returning_?" Zhou Mi asked, a little distracted by RyeoWook suddenly getting to his feet and climbing over onto the driver's bench.

"…_Yeah,_" KyuHyun nodded, eyes following RyeoWook. "_I've always wanted to go back to China. But I can't leave RyeoWook, and I doubt he'd be comfortable over there, especially when he doesn't know the language._"

"_... Oh, are you two...?_" Zhou Mi's head tilted slightly to the side. "_I'm sorry... if I would have known... no wonder he doesn't seem to like me_."

"_…Are we what?_" KyuHyun blinked at the chinese man. "_Oh…no, we're not dating. We're just close friends. He makes sure I don't starve, and I stop him from being eaten by bears._"

"_Are you sure_?" Zhou Mi mused, watching RyeoWook's turned back. "_That's not the turned back of an upset friend, that's jealousy_."

"_Jealous of what, we're just talking,_" KyuHyun frowned. "_I'm his annoying dongsaeng, I seriously doubt it._"

"_Well, you would know him better than me of course_," Zhou Mi said, smiling a warm smile KyuHyun. "But maybe we should stick to the language everyone speaks, so we don't leave anyone out."

"….But I haven't been able to speak Mandarin in _forever_," KyuHyun grumbled unhappily, deflating. "Oh fine." He glanced towards RyeoWook, brow furrowed slightly before he sighed and looked to KyuJong, the only other one in the back of the caravan with them. "Though I don't think KyuJong's listening whether we speak in Korean or not."

Zhou Mi followed KyuHyun's gaze, eyeing the ill man who was propped up by the corner of the caravan bed. "... KyuJong?" he said, trying to get the man's attention, but he didn't move. "YoungSaeng, I think we may need to stop sooner than you had hoped."

"What?" YoungSaeng looked back at them, confused. His eyes fell on KyuJong, and he passed the horses' reins to RyeoWook before climbing into the back of the caravan.

"I think he passed out," KyuHyun said, the sarcastic archer falling unusually quiet.

"Kyu yah?" YoungSaeng brushed his hand against KyuJong's forehead. Lips thinning, he gathered KyuJong in his arms so he could lie the man down on the bed properly. "RyeoWook, talk to JungMin about finding a good spot to stop nearby."

"What's going on?" RyeoWook blinked, looking over his shoulder before getting JungMin's attention. "Something's wrong, we need to stop for the night."

"KuiXian, if you could join RyeoWook up front," Zhou Mi said, moving to crouch down on KyuJong's other side. "It's what I think it is, isn't it?" he murmured to YoungSaeng.

Skin a little pale, YoungSaeng nodded as he looked down at the younger man. "…He wanted to keep it from the others as long as he could," he murmured after a strained pause. "Oh Kyu yah…" he made sure KyuJong was as comfortable as he could be, brushing sweaty bangs out of his boyfriend's face before wetting a cloth with water to place on his forehead.

"I'm sorry YoungSaeng," Zhou Mi sighed heavily, glancing up front when he felt the caravan slow to a crawl. "You said he's been ill this whole week?"

"Under the weather, it's gotten worse throughout the week," YoungSaeng murmured. "He told me yesterday it hadn't started to spread yet…I'm a little scared to check."

"If you want to step out, it's okay," Zhou Mi said, glancing up at him. "I won't be able to do as much as I'd like right now, not until we get to Seoul... but I can help him."

"I'm not leaving," YoungSaeng shook his head, resting the cloth on KyuJong's forehead. He looked at Zhou Mi, trying not to look as desperate as he felt. "You can help him?"

"Seoul has more resources, I should be able to find what I need there," Zhou Mi said, unbuttoning KyuJong's shirt. The red mark had spread, spider like lesions reaching towards his neck and shoulder. "It's early still, I'll have to check to make sure no new spots have formed but it seems like it's slow growing."

YoungSaeng's heart clenched tightly when he saw the mark was larger than it had been the night before. "…That's good at least…we just have to keep him stable until we reach Seoul. It'll take a week at the least, if there's no delays." His hand found KyuJong's and squeezed gently.

"Hey…is he okay?" KyuHyun had gone back into the caravan to see what was wrong. His face paled. "…Oh shit."

"_KuiXian, please leave_," Zhou Mi said, glancing at him over his shoulder. "_Don't say a word to anyone_."

"Saeng? What the hell is going on in there?" JungMin called from the outside, grabbing KyuHyun by the collar to pull him back out of the way.

"Maybe you should go out and talk to your crew YoungSaeng," Zhou Mi said. "I won't be long in here."

"…Okay, but KyuHyun will stay in here with you," YoungSaeng replied, not willing to leave his boyfriend alone with a complete stranger. He turned to head back out to where KyuHyun was flailing to get away from JungMin. "Min ah, let him go. You're going to keep Zhou Mi company, KyuHyun."

"Yeah…sure," KyuHyun nodded, climbing back in.

"The rest of you, over here," YoungSaeng sighed, climbing down off the caravan and stopping a few feet away.

"Is KyuJong okay?" KiBum asked, holding onto the horses. "What's going on?"

YoungSaeng looked around at the worried faces, stalling for a moment as he took a deep breath. "…No, he's not okay," He said quietly. "The virus went rampant, it's started to spread."

"…Oh no," Kevin's eyes widened in horror.

JungMin looked away, his jaw clenching slightly. "What's the plan then boss?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level. "What do we do?"

_I don't know,_ YoungSaeng wanted to say, but he knew they were looking to him for guidance. He shut his eyes for a moment before looking back at the caravan. "…We continue to Seoul in the morning. Zhou Mi may have something that can help him there."

Glancing around at the others, JungMin voiced a question he was sure they were all thinking. "Will he have that long?"

"What an awful thing to ask," RyeoWook's eyes widened. "Of course he will, right Saeng?"

"…He doesn't know," HyungJoon murmured when YoungSaeng didn't respond right away, his eyes on the caravan.

"We'll do what we can," YoungSaeng replied finally, looking back at them. He didn't know how he managed to remain composed, but he did. "It will take a week to get there…it hasn't spread that much yet, he might still have the time."

"I doubt we're getting much further today," JungMin said, glancing up at the sun and frowning. "Everyone, you know what your tasks are. Let's get camp set up, and give the caravan a wide berth. No sense in disrupting KyuJong if we don't have to."

No one argued with JungMin's words. Kevin took KiBum's hand and pulled him away to take care of their chores, eyes going to the caravan when KyuHyun came back out.

"Boss," KyuHyun said, walking over to them. "Uh…you should go see him."

Eyes worried, YoungSaeng nodded and turned to go back into the caravan. He hurried inside, eyes going to the two near the back.

"He's awake," Zhou Mi said, sitting back. "I'm sorry YoungSaeng, I wish I had something to give him for the pain. I'll see what I can come up with what I have. But he wanted to see you."

"Thank you, Zhou Mi, you can go," YoungSaeng said quietly, eyes on KyuJong. He knelt down beside the bed, fingers lacing with his sick boyfriend's. "Kyu yah, I'm here."

"Hey," KyuJong murmured, eyes opening a little. "I'm sorry... I was trying to be strong for you."

"I told you not to pretend," YoungSaeng whispered, looking down at him with pained eyes. "We're going to get you some help, okay? The man who was in here, Zhou Mi, he might have something that can help you in Seoul."

KyuJong nodded, though it wasn't clear if he really understood what YoungSaeng was saying. "Just... just remember your promise, okay?" he murmured, his hand tightening slightly around YoungSaeng's.

"I'll remember it," YoungSaeng whispered, squeezing KyuJong's hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to KyuJong's lips. "Rest, you'll need it."

"Yes, boss," KyuJong replied, his eyes slipping closed again and his heavy breathing evened out.

Zhou, who had been peaking over the edge of back gate, climbed up again quietly. "I'll watch over him YoungSaeng," he said softly. "RyeoWook told me you have some basic medical supplies, I'll at least be able to keep him asleep... I don't have anything for the pain he'll be feeling soon."

"Thank you for your help, Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said quietly, not looking up from KyuJong's pale, drawn face. "I understand there's only so much that can be done right now." He let go of KyuJong's hand, slowly standing. "I'll be outside, let me know if anything changes."

"You'll be the first to know," Zhou Mi nodded, offering a supportive smile. He set about getting the materials he needed from their supplies as YoungSaeng left.

Outside, Kevin and KiBum had finished up with their chores, the younger of the two watching as YoungSaeng left the caravan with his head down. "He was fine just a week ago," Kevin murmured, eyes still wider than normal in shock.

"He acted fine at least," KiBum said. "It's how the virus works. One day you're alive and kicking, the next your blood's boiling in your veins." He glanced towards where his brother was, his expression grim. "I wish I knew how to cure everyone, make all this stop."

Kevin sighed shakily, resting his hand against KiBum's shoulder. "But you don't. None of us do." He was silent for a moment. "I do know of one way we can help though." Slipping his hand into KiBum's, he pulled his boyfriend towards JungMin.

"Huh?" KiBum stumbled a little, not prepared for being pulled anywhere. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kevin brought KiBum up to JungMin, getting the older man's attention. "KiBum and I are going to go herb gathering, if that's okay. We're not going to go very far."

JungMin's entire attention had been on watching the caravan and YoungSaeng when he emerged. He didn't even look at Kevin when he was spoken to. "Take HyungJoon with you," he said curtly.

"What? Why?" KiBum frowned. "We can handle ourselves."

"I don't care, take your brother," JungMin repeated, looking at the two out of the corner of his eye. "No discussion."

"…Okay, that's fine," Kevin nodded. "Let's go get him," he murmured to KiBum, stepping back away from JungMin. "Doesn't really make much of a difference."

KiBum sighed a little, but followed Kevin in turning away from JungMin and went in search of his brother. "I understand why everyone's on edge, but it's not like we're getting attacked by bandits right now or something."

"Please don't jinx us, we don't need that on top of everything else," Kevin wrinkled his nose. HyungJoon was standing off by himself as usual, still keeping mostly off his sore ankle as he watched the others. His eyes went to the two kids approaching him.

"Uh…KiBum and I are going to gather some herbs from around the area," Kevin said. "Would you mind coming with us?"

HyungJoon's brow furrowed slightly as he looked between them, before nodding. "…Sure."

Kevin beamed happily, turning to head towards the trees. "See? No worries."

"What are we even doing Kevin?" KiBum asked, glancing at his brother with a shrug of his shoulders as he followed Kevin into the trees.

"We're looking for a plant…that I'm hoping is in this forest," Kevin frowned. "My mom made a lot of herbal remedies while she was alive. One of them was a herb that when crushed and put in a tea, could numb the pain of the virus. She showed me how to make it in the weeks before the virus took her."

"Really?" KiBum blinked at that. "That's neat Kevin, what does it look like?"

"Uh…it's around one to three feet high, in a place like this with lots of other plants it's probably on the shorter end. Thin stems, all green. If it has flowers, they're pale purple and look like clusters of spikes. It would be easier to show you one, if I can find one," Kevin looked around. "I never really asked my mom if it was anywhere outside of our area, never really had reason to."

"Well, can't say I've really seen it, but I don't spend a lot of time looking at flowers either," KiBum said. "We can cover more ground with the three of us looking."

"Yeah," Kevin looked back at HyungJoon, who was close enough behind them to hear what was being said. The older brother nodded to him. "We're going to need a lot of them, as much as we can find. Then I can grind them up when we get back to camp. There were a few other things to go in the tea, but I think we have everything else in the caravan supplies anyways."

They started searching, carefully inspecting bushes and clumps of weeds for the plant. Kevin worried, praying they'd find it. It wasn't much, but it would help keep KyuJong comfortable at least.

"…Ah!" Kevin dropped into a crouch, poking through a bush where he'd seen purple bristles sticking out. His lips spread into a wide grin. "Here, here's some." He carefully disentangled the plant from the bush it had grown into, pulling the stalks out of the ground. He stood up with a good handful of the stuff, turning around to show KiBum and HyungJoon what he had been looking for.

"How much of that do you think we'll need?" KiBum asked, redoubling his efforts to look around now that he really knew what he was looking for. "Will that be enough?"

"We should get as much as we find," Kevin frowned. "It's more effective freshly-picked, so I'll have to keep looking for more whenever we stop, but if we have some dried herbs on hand just in case we can't find any…it's better than nothing."

"Yeah," KiBum agreed, pushing through the underbrush. "Anything that'll help right? I can't even imagine what he's going through right now."

"It'll be less effective as the virus gets worse…but it's better than nothing," Kevin sighed.

"I think there's more over here," HyungJoon's voice startled Kevin; the older brother hadn't said a word since they'd left the camp. Looking around and seeing him crouched next to a tree, Kevin walked over to check.

"Yeah, that's them."

KiBum glanced over at his brother and Kevin, lips quirking a little. It was the first time he could recall his brother actually speaking to Kevin and hoped it meant HyungJoon was actually listening and trying to to put more of an effort to get to know Kevin. He'd just have to wait and see.

Spending another hour or so searching they found a few more of the plants and brought them back to the caravan. RyeoWook immediately volunteered to help with the making of the compound, and they got to work.

It was a little nerve-wracking for Kevin to try explaining how to go about making the tea to other people, especially someone like RyeoWook who knew a lot more about medicine than he did. Kevin didn't even know the proper names for things, he just knew what they looked like and what they were used for. But finally as the sun set on the horizon, they had enough of the tea mixture ready for the night and the following day, and the rest of the herbs dried and stored.

"It's ready," Kevin grinned widely, taking the pot off of the fire and carefully pouring it into a cup.

"I'll get YoungSaeng," RyeoWook said, getting to his feet and moving across the camp to where YoungSaeng was nearby. "Hey boss? Kevin made something for KyuJong... to help with the pain," he said, keeping his voice light. "Thought it would be best if you gave it to him."

YoungSaeng looked up at RyeoWook, blinking a little. "…He did?" Having been in and out of the caravan, he'd missed most of what had happened and no one had really had the heart to bother him. "What is it?" He stood up.

"Some flower extract, and a couple other things in a tea," RyeoWook said. "Him and the brothers went out and collected the flowers so we have enough for a few days. He says it works, and I really hope it does."

YoungSaeng looked over RyeoWook's shoulder towards the small group by the fire. He'd never heard of any flower that could help with the pain of the virus. "I hope so too," he said quietly, walking towards the fire.

Kevin looked up and held out the cup of tea. "Here…it's kind of hot, be careful."

"Thank you," YoungSaeng smiled tightly, taking the cup from him. He looked between the two youngest sitting by the fire. HyungJoon had moved away from the group once he was finished helping out, but wasn't as far out as he usually was. "I'll let you know how it goes." He turned and headed into the caravan.

His eyes automatically went to the figure lying on the bed. "Any change, Zhou Mi?"

"No, but at least he isn't getting any worse," Zhou Mi said, looking up at YoungSaeng when he came in. "He hasn't woken up though, which is probably a blessing right now."

YoungSaeng walked up to the bed and knelt down beside it. "One of my crew said he knew of a flower extract that numbs the pain," he said quietly. "He and three others just finished putting this together for KyuJong."

"A flower?" Zhou Mi blinked a little, looking at the tea cup. "May I see that?" he asked, holding out his hands for the cup. "I've never heard of that... I would have thought he would have known about something that helpful..."

"Who, your mentor?" YoungSaeng asked, holding out the cup to Zhou Mi. "It's hot, careful."

Cradling the cup carefully, Zhou Mi sniffed a little at the tea inside. "Interesting... I wonder what this is. It smells a little like.. mint. Here, it seems safe enough to me, you can go ahead and give it to him. I'll go ask them what's in it."

YoungSaeng took the cup back, looking at KyuJong. "I want to see if it works, if it actually helps with the pain…but at the same time I don't want to wake him up," he murmured.

Zhou Mi looked surprised at that, tilting his head to the side. "Why wouldn't you want him to wake up? You don't think he deserves to spend as much time awake as he can?"

"He does, but if this doesn't work then he'll be in pain," YoungSaeng replied.

"But if it does work, then he won't be," Zhou Mi said, smiling softly. "We won't know unless we try."

"…I know," YoungSaeng nodded, returning the smile with a small one of his own. Turning to KyuJong, he placed the cup down for the moment before reaching out and brushing his fingers through KyuJong's hair. "Kyu yah, can you hear me?"

It took a few moments before KyuJong was finally roused enough to respond, groaning softly as his eyes cracked open. "...Saeng?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Hey," YoungSaeng murmured, thumb stroking KyuJong's cheek. "I have a present for you from Kevin, KiBum and HyungJoon… Kevin says it might help you feel better. Do you think you can sit up?"

KyuJong's eyes opened a little more, though he blinked slowly at the question. "I... need help," he replied, coughing a little.

"I'm right here." YoungSaeng shifted so he could help KyuJong sit up against the caravan wall. He brushed messy locks of hair out of KyuJong's face before picking up the cup. It had cooled enough to drink, but he blew on it just in case before helping KyuJong to drink it.

Taking a small sip, KyuJong frowned at the bitter taste, but didn't say anything until YoungSaeng had moved the cup away from his mouth. "Bitter," he said, closing his eyes. "What is it?"

"I didn't get the specifics, but Kevin said it helps to numb the pain," YoungSaeng replied quietly. "Some herbs they collected from nearby, and a couple other things. Can you drink a little more?"

Nodding, KyuJong was able to drink the rest of the tea, although very slowly. When it was done, he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "How bad is it?" he asked softly.

YoungSaeng's eyes saddened as he placed the cup down to the side. "…It's spreading," he murmured. "But slowly, all things considered."

"I guess that's comforting," KyuJong's lips quirked a little. "How are the others? Anyone tell you to leave me behind yet?"

"No, did you seriously think any of them would?" YoungSaeng shifted to sit on the edge of the bed next to the younger man. "Everyone's worried about you."

"I'm sorry," KyuJong said, turning his head slightly to look at him. "I know this is slowing us down...are we leaving in the morning?"

"We are. Don't apologize…you didn't choose for this to happen to you," YoungSaeng murmured, meeting KyuJong's eyes. He wrapped one arm gently around KyuJong, making sure his boyfriend was comfortable. "We'll take it as slowly as we need to."

"I don't want to be a burden on any of you though," KyuJong said. "Especially when we're out in the open like this. How well do you trust this Zhou Mi person? Enough that he would be able to fight alongside you?"

"We're keeping an eye on him," YoungSaeng murmured, eyes going to where Zhou Mi had left the caravan just before KyuJong woke up. "KyuHyun seems to trust him, though that might just be because someone can actually speak in Mandarin with him now."

"He may be a little biased then," KyuJong chuckled. "You can tell Kevin his tea works. It's not hurting so bad right now... or maybe you just have that affect on a guy."

"I should let Kevin have the credit though, it'll cheer him up a little," the older man smiled, brushing his lips over KyuJong's temple. "At the very least you'll be able to sleep easier."

"Yes... I hope it'll help with the nightmares," KyuJong said, finding YoungSaeng's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Nightmares?" YoungSaeng murmured, squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly.

"The kinds of things your mind comes up with when you're scared for your life," KyuJong said. "I dream of everyone around me dying, of you turning your back on me... I dreamt I was so far gone you were repulsed by the sight of me and told JungMin to take care of me."

YoungSaeng's eyes tightened, and he kissed the side of KyuJong's head. "That would never happen," he replied firmly. "I would never leave you…I would never be repulsed by you. You're my Kyu yah, and I love you."

"I love you too Saeng," KyuJong smiled. "That's why I said they're nightmares... those never come true."

"Remember that," YoungSaeng murmured. "If you don't I'll be right here to remind you, every day."

"I can do that," KyuJong said, turning his head a little more so he could look up at YoungSaeng. "I'm not ready to die yet Saeng... I'm not going to let this thing beat me. I won't. I have too much to live for now."

YoungSaeng's gaze softened. "If anyone can beat it, it's you." KyuJong looked like he was feeling better…maybe the tea really did help. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against KyuJong's softly. "Let us know when the tea starts wearing off, and I'll get Kevin to make you some more."

"I will," KyuJong smiled, humming in relief at the kiss. "Feels like forever since you've done that," he said. "Even if I know it hasn't been that long."

"I'll always have kisses to spare for you," YoungSaeng replied, looking into KyuJong's eyes and smiling back. "As often as you want them."

"The day I don't want a kiss... is probably the day I'll die," KyuJong said. "So a very long time from now."

"Yes, a very long time." Kissing him again, YoungSaeng pulled back a little. "I should let you sleep," he murmured.

"I guess I can sleep some more," KyuJong nodded, getting back to laying down with YoungSaeng's help. "Next time I wake up, I'll want more of that tea... and maybe something to eat too."

"We'll have that ready for you," YoungSaeng nodded, pulling the covers up over his boyfriend. "Rest well," he smoothed out KyuJong's hair before letting his hand drop away. He started to sing softly under his breath, watching as KyuJong slipped into sleep. His boyfriend looked more comfortable than before at least, face not shadowed with pain as he slept.

Staying by the bed for a few long minutes and just looking down at KyuJong, YoungSaeng finally stood. Between the herbs Kevin had found and Zhou Mi's promise of a delay, he had more hope than the day before. Things would be okay…he just had to keep believing they would. He didn't want to lose anyone else. Picking up the patched-up guitar from a crate, he grabbed his tool kit and headed outside.

**********************************

"What's that sound?"

YoungSaeng blinked at Kevin, who was riding with KiBum again. After a moment he smiled knowingly. "That's the ocean."

Two days later they'd finally reached the coastline, coming out of the forest on a path that slowly headed northwest. It was one of the better paths, the others all leading into bandit-claimed territory south of Seoul or to compounds he would rather avoid if they had the choice.

"The ocean?" Kevin perked up at that, trying to lean over KiBum's shoulder to see ahead of them. He could hear waves crashing against rocks farther up, a loud rumble in the air.

"We'll be there soon enough, don't wiggle," KiBum said, nudging Kevin a little to keep him still. "You'll spook the horse."

"This was a good time of year to come this way Saeng," JungMin said, sitting his horse at the edge of the bluff. "In the warmer months, smugglers use these coves to bring in pirated goods from China, but the ocean's too turbulent to even try this time of year."

"I know. And I don't know about you, but after the mess in Gwangju last time we passed near there, I'd rather take the coast up through Ansan instead. At least it's quieter." YoungSaeng turned the horse into the path that headed down the length of the bluff. Despite his words, his grip on the reins was a little white-knuckled. "Or as quiet as anywhere near Seoul could be."

"I'll take the quiet near Seoul over anywhere else," JungMin said. "At least there's some kind of order around the city, not just farmers with guns."

"I don't know, sometimes I'd rather deal with the farmers with guns," YoungSaeng murmured.

"Oh wow," Kevin's eyes widened as they were finally close enough to the bluff's edge to look over into the ocean on the other side. It was an endless expanse of blue water against blue sky, with the faint outline of land in the distance. "There's just so much water!" It put the small rivers and streams he'd seen until then to shame.

"Yeah... it just goes on forever," KiBum said. "Can you imagine what it looks like on the other side? There's whole other continents out there, and people all over the place just like us."

"I hope not," JungMin snorted. "Would mean everyone else in the world is as miserable as the rest of us."

YoungSaeng half-listened for KyuHyun's voice; the archer would have never missed a chance like that to snipe at JungMin. But he could only hear Mandarin from inside the caravan. Apparently talking in the foreign language beat out getting into a yelling match with JungMin. "Lead the way down, Min ah," YoungSaeng frowned nervously at the path down to the coves. It seemed thinner than he remembered. "Make sure we're not going to fall into the ocean."

"It doesn't look that bad," HyungJoon said from their side, looking down the path that left plenty of room for the caravan without going near the edge.

"Yes boss," JungMin said, turning his horse around to come up beside the team horses. One hand steady on his horse's reins and the other taking the lead team horse by the bridle, he slowly led the caravan down the steep trail.

KiBum dropped back to follow the caravan down, though most of his attention was on the ocean. "Maybe they'll let us sleep out on the beach tonight," he said, glancing at Kevin out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think we can?" Kevin's eyes brightened, a wide smile on his face as he watched the waves below. "We should ask. That would be so cool. Do you think the water's too cold to swim?"

"Yeah, definitely too cold," KiBum nodded, letting out a wistful sigh. "Besides, you saw how HyungJoon reacted the last time I thought we could go swimming," he murmured. "We'll see if YoungSaeng says it's okay."

"Oh," Kevin deflated; he'd forgotten about the last time they'd tried to go swimming. Of course now he knew the reason behind it, and could sort of understand why HyungJoon had stopped KiBum from going swimming then. "Yeah, we'll see. You know it was a good thing we picked up a lot of those herbs before we left the forest," he frowned, unable to see any of the plants growing around the bluff. "We should take care of that tea before wandering off."

"Yeah, we will," KiBum nodded. "We told Saeng we're going to be more responsible, so that's what we'll do. It really seemed to help KyuJong."

"Yeah, it did," Kevin nodded. "My mom was the only one in our compound who knew how to make it, every day she would head out and visit people who had the virus and give them the tea so they wouldn't be in pain. And yet when she was sick with it...none of the families she helped so much as visited."

"Seems to be how things go," KiBum said. "No one wants help anyone else out, even if they do a lot of good for everyone. But she taught you how to make it, so that's something right?"

"Yeah," Kevin murmured. "I was so angry at them after she died though, for how little they cared about her. I didn't tell anyone I knew how to make it, and didn't make any of the tea for anyone who was sick with the virus afterwards. Thinking back on it, I don't think mom would have wanted me to ignore them like that, I let her down."

"Can't blame you though," KiBum replied. "I would be angry too. If HyungJoon was in trouble and someone could help him and they didn't? I don't know if I would forgive them."

Nodding, Kevin looked away from the ocean and to the back of KiBum's head. "It's not a way to live though, staying angry all the time…we're only here for so long. I think I'm going to talk to KyuJong once we've stopped."

KiBum blinked at that, keeping himself focused on what he was doing. "What? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him?" he said.

"I was mad at him, and I still kind of am," Kevin frowned. "But if he…if anything happens, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't at least talk to him. He means a lot to me."

"... Oh," KiBum's eyes dimmed. "I guess I really didn't know he meant that much to you," he said quietly. "Better ask YoungSaeng before you do anything though."

"I'm hoping I'll be able to use the tea to bribe my way into the caravan," Kevin chuckled softly.

By the time they made it down the path and to the cove, YoungSaeng was looking a little shaken on the front bench. He sighed softly in relief once they were on solid ground again. "Let's find a good spot to set up camp."

"HyungJoon and I will scout out one of these caverns," JungMin nodded, pointing up a little bit down the cliff face. "Should be one here we can all fit in."

"All right, we'll wait out here," YoungSaeng nodded, leaning back against the bench. HyungJoon steered around the caravan to where JungMin was.

JungMin glanced at HyungJoon, giving him a once over before nudging his horse towards the nearest cave he could see.

It took the two nearly half an hour to make sure the coves were clear before returning to where they'd left the caravan. Once they'd guided the caravan to the cave they'd picked out, the others started setting up camp. YoungSaeng got KyuHyun out of the caravan and sent him with HyungJoon to get firewood from the trees on top of the bluff, while KiBum and Kevin sat down and worked on grinding the herbs necessary for the tea.

After the fire was started and they'd boiled a pot of water over the fire, Kevin poured out a cup of tea and cradled it in both hands as he stood. "I'll be back then," he smiled at KiBum before walking to the caravan where YoungSaeng was. "Uh…I was wondering if I could give him the tea myself today."

Looking down at the younger man, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment. "Check with Zhou Mi before waking him up."

"Yes boss." Kevin headed into the caravan, slowly approaching the bed. "How is he?" He asked quietly.

"Pretending to be asleep," Zhou Mi said, not looking up from where he was scribbling notes in a journal. "He thinks if he lays there long enough I'll go away and then he can sit up and do things he's not supposed to."

"You can always tell on him," Kevin's lips quivered. "I don't think YoungSaeng hyung would be very happy to know he's not resting properly."

"Traitors," KyuJong muttered, opening one eye to look up at Kevin and Zhou Mi. "I'm not doing anything."

"Of course not," Zhou Mi said. "Was there something I could help you with Kevin?"

"I have tea for him," the younger man smiled brightly, lifting the cup up a little. "I can watch him for a bit if you want to stretch your legs, you haven't gotten out of the caravan yet. We're in a cave, and you can hear the ocean!"

Zhou Mi finally looked up at that, looking between Kevin and the tea in his hands. "If this is just a ploy to get me to leave so KyuJong can run off somewhere, I won't be happy," he said, wagging a stern finger at Kevin.

"Why would I do that," Kevin widened his eyes innocently. "I just got _out_ of trouble with YoungSaeng hyung, I don't want to be grounded again so quickly."

"Then you're smart," Zhou Mi chuckled, closing his journal and shifting to stand up. "Alright, just a few minutes then I'll be back. Don't think I won't know if you've done something silly like getting out of bed," he warned KyuJong before leaving the caravan.

"... I don't even know this guy and he's giving me orders," KyuJong grumbled, looking to Kevin. "Saeng not want to see me today?"

"I asked if I could bring you the tea today," Kevin approached the bed, kneeling down beside it. "He'll probably be here later. How are you feeling, hyung?"

"Better," KyuJong said, watching him. "They tell me it was because of you that this miracle tea is even here. I.. guess I owe you a thanks."

Smiling a little, Kevin looked down at the cup of tea. "Remember I told you about my ma? This was how we kept her comfortable, when she had the virus. It's not a cure or anything…but it takes the edge off the pain at least. Do you need help sitting up?"

"I think I got it," KyuJong said, wincing a little as he scooted up and sat back against the wall of the caravan. The red veins had creeped up to the side of his neck, just barely visible above his shirt collar. "So... why'd you decide to pay me a visit? I wasn't sure if you wanted anything to do with me anymore."

Kevin waited until KyuJong was settled before holding out the cup of tea for him. Eyes going to the lines of red peeking up over his collar, he looked back up at the older man's face once he spoke. "Well…" Kevin looked away, not really sure what to say. "I am still mad at you, for leaving. Even when you got back you never said anything to me at all. Which is…understandable I guess, I'm just the kid you nearly tripped over one day. But I didn't want to leave it like that, without saying anything."

Sipping at the tea, KyuJong thought as Kevin spoke, brow furrowing a little. "Would you believe me if I said I was just a coward?" he finally said after a moment. "I didn't want to talk to you because I couldn't face you after leaving... knowing I'd disappointed you."

Kevin sat down properly on the caravan floor, legs folded in front of him and elbows on his knees. "If you hadn't have gotten sick, would you have ever talked to me, hyung?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly? I don't know," KyuJong said, looking up at him. "It's hard to say what I would do in any situation right now. But let me ask you the same... would you have come to me if I wasn't dying?"

"I don't know either," Kevin murmured, looking down at the bed. "I thought you just didn't care about me at all, and was so mad. Not talking to you was trying to get back at you for that."

"I did care about you Kevin... and I didn't say goodbye because it was some misguided attempt to protect you," KyuJong said. "I could see you were getting attached to having me around, and how much you looked up to me... I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility."

"Protect me? Really?" Kevin glanced at KyuJong. "Are you sure you were protecting me and not yourself?"

KyuJong snorted a laugh, lips quirked sadly. "No. I know why I did it, it's just what I told myself to justify what I did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for not coming to talk to you sooner," Kevin replied. "Being attached isn't a bad thing, hyung."

"Depends on how you look at it," KyuJong shrugged. "None of you would be having to worry about me right now if I hadn't come back."

"No, we'd just be angry about you leaving without so much as a goodbye. We also wouldn't have had the happier moments since you came back, and you'd be somewhere by yourself going through this completely alone," Kevin frowned at him.

"There's a part of me that would rather go through this alone Kevin," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "It's not fair to YoungSaeng or the rest of you to watch me wither away and die like this. I know it hurts to lose someone you care about in this way."

"And we don't?" Kevin asked quietly. "I watched my mom die, KyuJong. I sat there by her bed every day and made her the tea because it was the only way she could sleep properly, while the rest of the compound pretended we didn't exist. I helped my dad bury her. The others don't talk about their past often, but KyuHyun's mentioned his dad died of the virus too, and YoungSaeng's _still_ trying to fix that broken guitar. But even if it hurts, no one's talked about kicking you out, not a single person."

"I didn't say you would kick me out," KyuJong sighed. "Maybe it just hurts too much to know that I'm dying and you all get to go on without me. Maybe I'm just a little bitter about that."

"I'm sorry, hyung," the younger man's shoulders slumped. "If there was any way for us to help you, we would do it. I don't want you to go...we haven't even talked all that much. I feel like I wasted so much time by being mad."

"It's inevitable," KyuJong said. "We always waste so much time, right up until the end. Keeping secrets, being angry... in the end none of it really matters. If there's one thing you can really learn from me Kevin, it's not to wait until it's too late to do the right thing."

"I'm learning that, and I won't forget it," Kevin nodded. "Who told _you_ that? Or did you learn it by yourself?"

"Someone once told me that, a long time ago," KyuJong said, his lips quirked sadly. "He died just a couple of days later, and I never told him how much I really loved him."

Kevin's eyes saddened and he bit his lower lip, looking down. "…Tell me about him?" he asked quietly after a moment, looking back up at KyuJong's face.

"Not much to tell," KyuJong shrugged. "We grew up together. I was closer to him than to my parents. I haven't even been able to say his name out loud since he died."

"You were both from that compound we went through before? Yesan?" Kevin drew his legs up to his chest.

"Born and raised," KyuJong nodded. "We spent most of our time growing up sitting on the wall behind the church. It was hard to see us from the road there and we could look out at the forest. We imagined a world where we could be free to visit other places, to see what was on the other side of the hill."

The younger man nodded slowly, listening to KyuJong intently. "So you left the compound together?" Kevin asked

"Not by choice. No... we were found out, by my father of all people," KyuJong said, his brow furrowing a little. "You told me your father put a gun in your hand and pushed you out of the compound to save your life. My father pushed me out of the compound with a gun at my back, hoping I would die on my own."

"…Oh," Kevin's eyes slowly widened. "That's _horrible_ though…how could someone do that to their son? I…I'm sorry hyung, no one should go through that," he said quietly, hands curling into fists in his lap. "It isn't fair to do that to someone cause they fell in love."

"People are scared," KyuJong said, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath. "It's what happens when you live in isolation for so long. Yesan is a christian community, who believed god was punishing us all for our sins. They believe that people like us brought the virus. My father showed me mercy compared to what I had seen them do to strangers who they thought were sinners. We were lucky to get out of there alive."

"It doesn't make it right to do what he did though," Kevin murmured. "People in my compound stopped believing a long time ago, but the adults weren't very nice either. But it was still home…why are we living like this? Shouldn't we all be working together, not suspecting each other? Killing each other?"

"Wish I had an answer for you Kevin," KyuJong whispered, his voice strained. "I... I can't help thinking they're..." he trailed off, his face crumpling in pain as he pressed a hand against his chest.

"Hyung?" Kevin's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. Catching the tea cup before it could roll off the bed and break, he put it on the table and rubbed KyuJong's back. "YoungSaeng hyung!" he called loudly.

YoungSaeng hurried into the caravan, worried. "What's wrong? KyuJong?"

"It's too much even with the tea, I need help to lie him down," Kevin said. YoungSaeng reached the bed and the two of them eased KyuJong down onto the bed.

KyuJong couldn't help the cry of pain, even if the hands were gentle that helped him lay down. Everything hurt, like a fire ripping through his chest. "...Saeng," he whimpered, wishing he could move a hand to reach out to the older man. As it was, he couldn't even hold onto consciousness, blacking out before he was fully settled on the pillow.

By that time, Zhou Mi was climbing into the back of the caravan. "Kevin, you should wait outside," he said softly, looking down at KyuJong in concern.

"But…but I can help," Kevin protested, standing back out of the way.

"Just go Kevin, thank you," YoungSaeng looked back at the youngest. Kevin gulped and left. Turning back to KyuJong, YoungSaeng smoothed the younger man's sweat-matted hair out of his face with a shaking hand. "Is there anything we can do, Zhou Mi?"

"I can look and see what I have, I may be able to give him something for the pain," Zhou Mi said. "But it's going to leave him unconscious most of the time, and very groggy and disoriented when he is awake." Kneeling down next to the bed, Zhou Mi pulled the covers down a little. "It could be worse for him, it may be painful but it's not spreading as much as it could be. The best we can do for him is to get to Seoul as quickly as possible."

Looking down at KyuJong, YoungSaeng nodded. "We're continuing on first thing in the morning…if only we didn't have to take the coastline, but bandit territory is too risky to plow right through. If you can give him anything for the pain…please." KyuJong had to make it until Seoul.

Nodding silently, Zhou Mi pulled out his bag of supplies and opened it. Medical supplies where few and far between, most of his things had been stolen from him on the road but at least he had something. Pulling out a tiny vial and a syringe, he prepped KyuJong's arm before injecting a small dose into him. "I wish I could give him more than this, but I want to be able to make this last. You'll understand if I don't tell you what I gave him or where I keep these yes?"

YoungSaeng frowned before nodding. "As much as I might not like it, I do understand. Thank you for helping him, you didn't have to." He smoothed out the blankets absently.

"My entire life has been about finding a cure, why wouldn't I help someone who was in need of it?" Zhou Mi said, smiling softly at him as cleaned up his gear. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"All right," YoungSaeng glanced at Zhou Mi's back as the chinese man headed out of the caravan. Looking back at KyuJong, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to KyuJong's lips, hoping it would help even if just a little to fight the virus slowly killing his boyfriend.

********************************

As peaceful as the beach was, they were all packed and ready to go by the time the sun rose over the horizon. Kevin looked back longingly at the beach as they made their way up the path towards the bluffs. The ocean was beautiful, and he hoped he'd get another chance to see it again one day. He made KiBum promise they'd come back not because his boyfriend could really control if they did or not, but more to make him feel better than anything.

They passed into what used to be Gyeonggi Province shortly before nightfall, and from there it took them another three days to reach Ansan. Their stop in Ansan was short, taking only enough time to reload on supplies before continuing on the route to Seoul. Trading wasn't their priority anymore, and no one really had the heart to point out to YoungSaeng they'd need to do some serious trading after reaching Seoul if they were to break even. Getting to Seoul was what was most important just then…even if they all avoided thinking about what could happen when they got there.

"_How is he?_" KyuHyun asked from his corner of the caravan. He was watching KyuJong and Zhou Mi over the edge of his book, lips pulled into a frown.

"_He'll make it to Seoul_," Zhou Mi replied, glancing over at KyuJong who was still unconscious. He'd only been awake for a few minutes at the most, just to get him to drink and eat what little he could. "_That's the important part. What happens after that... I don't know_."

KyuHyun watched KyuJong before sighing and closing his book. "_Be honest. Do you think he's going to make it?_" He asked, keeping the conversation in Mandarin to avoid YoungSaeng overhearing.

"_I think he will_," Zhou Mi nodded. "_But that doesn't mean he'll be cured. The treatment just delays what's going to happen, for how long I don't know. Weeks, months... a year at the most. But he'll be scarred KyuHyun. Those marks aren't going to fade back into the black spot we all have_."

"…_It's better than nothing,_" KyuHyun sighed. "_Even if he only gets another couple months out of it, it's more than he would have had without. Does it help with the pain too?_"

"_It does_," Zhou Mi said. "_I wouldn't want to put anyone through a lifetime of living with that kind of pain. It's worse than dying._"

"_I think death would be welcome at that point._" KyuHyun gave Zhou Mi a wry smile before looking towards the front of the caravan. Once again RyeoWook was sitting out on the front bench with YoungSaeng. "Hey Wook, what're you doing up there?" he called.

RyeoWook's shoulders visibly tensed and he turned around to look at KyuHyun, glancing at Zhou Mi out of the corner of his eye. "I'm having a nice conversation with YoungSaeng," he said. "Least I can understand him when he talks."

KyuHyun frowned a little at that. "You wanted to learn Mandarin anyways, didn't you? Come back here, we'll teach you."

"No thanks, I'm fine where I'm at," RyeoWook said, turning back around.

"_I don't think he likes me that much_," Zhou Mi said quietly.

"_I don't get why, you're great,_" KyuHyun watched RyeoWook's back. "_I thought he wanted to learn Mandarin…guess not._"

"_You think I'm great_?" Zhou Mi asked, head tilting to the side as his lips curled up in amusement. "_I confess KuiXian, I think you're great too_."

"_Of course I'm great,_" KyuHyun sniffed, though he smiled at that. "_How could you doubt that? I mean, wait until this lot needs to look up vital information in a library, they'll be begging me for help then._"

"_Yes... It's not every day you run into someone not only can read, but is also adorable_," Zhou Mi said. "_Most people I've met who can read are all far too old for me._"

Blinking, KyuHyun snorted quietly. "Being adorable is for kids, I'm not adorable," he switched into Korean. "But I'll take not being old and wrinkled as a compliment? You're not that wrinkly yourself."

"Of course I'm not wrinkled, didn't I tell you I have found the fountain of youth?" Zhou Mi chuckled. "It's called young korean men."

"So you lure them in and suck the youth out of them?" KyuHyun grinned mischievously. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, they usually enjoy it," Zhou Mi said, leaning forward a little, his voice dropping even lower. "Maybe next time the caravan stops, I can show you how it works?"

"Hmmm." KyuHyun tilted his head slightly. He knew full well when he was being flirted with. "I might have to think about that. Before I step into the lion's den."

"The offer stands," Zhou Mi said with a small shrug. "But don't think too long, or I'll think you're not interested in... keeping up on your vitality."

"Noted," the archer smirked slightly, opening his book again and finding the page he was on. Settling down to keep reading, he glanced towards the front of the caravan again out of the corner of his eyes.

Sitting up in front with RyeoWook, YoungSaeng could hear what was being said behind them, just as he was sure RyeoWook could. "Well, they're speaking in Korean now," he frowned slightly, glancing at RyeoWook.

"Not really an improvement if they're going to be disgusting like that," RyeoWook said, his jaw working a little. "You mind if I ride with JungMin for a little bit?"

"Sure Wook, go ahead," YoungSaeng replied, eyes worried. "You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you."

"I appreciate that boss, but you've got enough to worry about right now," RyeoWook said, smiling sadly at him before looking to where JungMin was riding ahead of them. He was about to call the other man back to the caravan, but he was already turning around and coming towards them.

"Hold up Saeng, there's someone sleeping on the side of the road," JungMin said, his expression concerned. "I'll take HyungJoon and check it out."

"I want to go," RyeoWook said, sitting up straighter. "Take me instead."

"Uh..." JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng with a perked brow. "Boss?"

Looking between them, YoungSaeng sighed and nodded. "Take RyeoWook along. Have HyungJoon a few paces behind, just in case." Hearing that, HyungJoon wheeled his horse around to get in front of the caravan instead of on it's side.

"…Sleeping on the side of the _road?_" Kevin asked from where he and KiBum were riding next to the caravan. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Didn't KyuJong say he found you sleeping in a bush on the side of the road?" KiBum said, glancing back at him. "Maybe he's like you, a lost compound kid." He watched RyeoWook climb up onto the back of JungMin's horse and two rode off towards where the stranger was sleeping.

"…That was different okay," Kevin sulked, watching too.

The person curled up on the ground certainly looked lost, clothing torn and dirty with leaves sticking out of his mess of black hair. He was using his backpack as a pillow, snoring quietly. On closer inspection though he was well older than Kevin.

The clop of a horse hoof next to him startled the man out of sleep, and he blinked up at them uncomprehendingly. After a moment of just looking at each other he sat up with a jolt, blinking at the two on horseback. "Uh. Hi. Don't kill me? I don't have anything worth stealing, honest."

"Not going to kill you friend, just want to say hi," JungMin said, leaning forward a little in his saddle to look down at the man on the ground. "We're headed to Seoul, you heading that way yourself?"

"Seoul? Yeah…I'm heading there." The man didn't try to stand up, watching them both warily. He tried to pull the leaves out of his hair with one hand, the other hand lifted to show he wasn't holding a weapon. "I just…needed a nap. Maybe right here wasn't a good idea, but i didn't see anyone else traveling this path and it's not in bandit central so..."

"Still not a good idea to sleep on the side of the road," JungMin said. "Especially when there's a good embankment down near the river you could have hid in and been just fine. You're alone?"

"If I'd have left the road I wouldn't have found my way back onto it until next week. I'm alone," the other man nodded. Glancing around, his eyes landed on the caravan and all the horses. "Oh, wow. They with you?"

"That they are, and if the boss likes you enough maybe he'll let you join us," JungMin said. "We don't want no trouble, you understand?"

"Yeah, no setting caravans on fire while people are in them," RyeoWook spoke up, earning himself a glare from JungMin.

"…Why would I…" the man blinked at them. "What's the price? I don't have anything worth giving away on me, really. You can check my pack if you don't believe me." He slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off the front half of his clothes.

"Talk to the boss about price, just know we'll be keeping an eye on you," JungMin said, motioning for him to walk in front.

"Okay…" Shouldering his backpack, the stranger started to walk back slowly towards the caravan. HyungJoon frowned at them as they approached before reluctantly moving aside to let the man by.

"Hello," YoungSaeng gave the man a friendly smile when he'd arrived at the caravan. "What's your name?"

"JongWoon," the stranger replied, looking from one person to another. "That guy said you're heading to Seoul too…said I could get a lift, but I don't have any money or anything."

"Come sit up front with me, we'll talk while we travel," YoungSaeng said. "We're in a bit of a hurry." He looked to JungMin. "Everything all right, Min ah?"

"All clear boss," JungMin said, giving a small nod. His attention went to RyeoWook who was still on the back of his horse. "... You getting down or what?"

"I thought I'd ride with you for a bit," RyeoWook shrugged, smiling at him. "Getting a little too crowded in the caravan."

"Alright," JungMin sighed, rolling his eyes and guiding his horse back towards the front. "Really need another horse Saeng!"

"I know!" YoungSaeng shook his head, looking down at JongWoon who was still standing awkwardly next to the caravan. "Are you coming? We're heading out, even if you decide to head out on your own afterwards you'll at least be farther down the road than you are right now."

"…Good point." JongWoon climbed up onto the front of the caravan, sitting down on the bench. YoungSaeng flicked the reins and the caravan started to roll again.

When the caravan finally stopped for the night, it was with a sense of relief. Seoul was visible in the distance, just a small speck of light on the horizon but it was still comforting. They would reach Seoul before the end of the next day, and with any luck have what was needed to help KyuJong. No one of course mentioned what their plans were to the newcomer of the caravan, and did their best to keep him out of the back of the caravan.

Tensions around the camp seemed to be high, though it wasn't just because of the stranger even if it wasn't immediately apparent what was going on. When the chores were done for the night and meal eaten and washed up, JungMin cornered KyuHyun when he was on his own for once.

"RyeoWook is driving me batty," he hissed, looking around for any sign of the cook. "Keep him away from me."

"What?" KyuHyun blinked at JungMin; he'd been taking care of his bow. "What's he doing to get your tail in a knot? I haven't seen him since this morning." He'd of course noticed RyeoWook had gone to ride with JungMin, but the cook hadn't so much as talked to KyuHyun since.

"... Insinuating some things," JungMin said, frowning. "I'm pretty sure he's going to get into my bedroll before I do tonight."

"…Are we talking about the same RyeoWook here?" KyuHyun looked at JungMin like he'd grown a second head. "Short guy, kind of a stick, definitely does not go around trying to sleep with everyone?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say with that, I'm not just anyone," JungMin grumbled. "But yes, the same RyeoWook. Now, normally I wouldn't care, but the last I checked, he wasn't interested in me. So I don't know what's going on or what you did, but make it stop."

"I didn't…do anything." KyuHyun was frowning though. "Okay, I'll talk to him. If he does try to get in your bedroll, don't touch him."

"Look, he's an adult and can do what he wants, I'm not going to say no if he wants to," JungMin said. "But you and I both know this isn't like him, and frankly I'm not sure I like being thought of as a cheap piece of meat. Today anyway."

"Well we know he didn't pick you because you're selective," KyuHyun sniffed, eyeing JungMin. "I mean it. Don't even think about touching him," he said lowly.

JungMin's express became curious, and he tilted his head slightly. "Oh? And why not? He's not yours, far as i know. I heard you and the doc were getting pretty cozy over KyuJong's sick bed."

"Just because he decides to flirt with me doesn't mean I'm interested," KyuHyun replied tersely. "All right, let me make myself clear. I don't trust you, not after that thieving stunt, and if you do _anything_ to RyeoWook I'll make you regret it."

JungMin's eyes narrowed and he leaned in a little closer. "Then you better make sure he doesn't do something stupid," he said. "Before you do."

"And you better keep your pants up before you lose something important." KyuHyun shoved past JungMin to head back to the caravan.

A figure stepped out from between two trees. "…What was that about?" HyungJoon asked.

"Just a bit of jealousy," JungMin shrugged, glancing over at HyungJoon. "What are you doing skulking around in the trees?"

"I always skulk around in the trees," HyungJoon mumbled, looking towards the campfire where most of the others were. His eyes found JongWoon, talking animately with YoungSaeng who looked thoroughly amused at how much of a chatterbox their newest companion was. "I understand picking up the doctor, for KyuJong, but why him?"

"If you haven't learned by now that YoungSaeng has a bleeding heart for every stray puppy we find, then I don't know what to tell you," JungMin said. "We'll keep an eye on him though, much better than that last ass we picked up."

"Wait until tomorrow morning before saying that. If we're not barbecue by then, then you can say he's better." HyungJoon walked slowly towards the group.

"…And that's what happens when you try to bring down a rusting water tower without a good plan," JongWoon was concluding his story sheepishly by the time they got back in hearing range. "So they kind of…fired me."

"So you're looking for work in Seoul?" YoungSaeng inquired, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Yeah," JongWoon nodded. "It's a big enough place, I might find something. If not, I guess I'll continue on to home."

"Where are you from? Near here?"

"Oh, uh…a lot more north than this," JongWoon shook his head. "I'm from Yonan."

"…Never heard of it," YoungSaeng frowned. Turned away, he hadn't seen HyungJoon approaching, nor did he see the man freeze at their words.

"I didn't think you would, but it's a tiny hole in the wall on the other side of that bare strip of land where North and South Korea were divided," JongWoon replied. "North Korea, though I guess it's just north_ern_ Korea right now, since there's not really a border anymore." HyungJoon slowly backed away from the fire again, eyes going between the two talking.

JungMin on the other hand had been behind HyungJoon, nearly bumping into him when he started to back up. "Something wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"He's…Nothing…nothing's wrong," HyungJoon said, but his face said the exact opposite, eyes wide and fearful. "Nothing at all." He ducked around JungMin to retreat to the cover of the trees again.

"... Why do you always run away?" JungMin sighed, following after him. It was hard to see in the dim light, but JungMin manage to catch up with HyungJoon before he was completely lost. "Yah, where are you going?"

Stopping, HyungJoon looked back over his shoulder at JungMin. "Not…far, I need to think." In the faint light from the fire back in the clearing he looked lost and overwhelmed, leaning back against the tree and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"What's going on?" JungMin frowned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That guy…he _can't_ be here," HyungJoon looked up at JungMin through his fingers. "He's really, really bad news, he can't stay with us."

"Why? You're going to have to give me a little more to go on," JungMin said, his expression confused. "He seems harmless enough to me."

Lowering his hands, HyungJoon shut his eyes for a long moment, fighting with himself. "…One of the compounds KiBum and I tried to stay in was Yonan. They found out about us."

"... Okay," JungMin kept his expression carefully neutral at hearing that. Getting upset would make it worse for HyungJoon. "Are you sure he even recognized you though? It didn't seem like he did."

"_Everyone_ in that compound knew our names and faces," HyungJoon said, trying to keep his voice level. "I overheard the adults talking about us like insects to be dissected. KiBum and I ran that night. They hunted us in the woods for days, even using some kids around my age, kids I'd tried to be friends with, to lure me out of hiding. Everyone who was able was out there trying to find us and bring us back to that hell."

"Okay, I get it, he would know you then," JungMin said, sighing a little as he tried to think. "Joon... we can't just go tell Saeng that we need to ditch the guy, he's going to want a reason. You're going to have to tell him the truth."

HyungJoon's eyes widened. "I can't tell him the truth," he hissed, worked up. "You know that. I won't go back to that again JungMin, I _can't_."

"Listen," JungMin stepped forward, taking HyungJoon by the arms and looking into his eyes. "I need you to trust me on this Joon. I can help you, I can keep you safe. But you have to trust me. Please."

Stopped from shuffling back and forth, HyungJoon looked back into JungMin's eyes, his own badly hiding fear. "You promised you would help keep our secret," he said. "You can't tell YoungSaeng about us."

"And I won't," JungMin said, keeping his voice even and calm. "You need to tell him HyungJoon. If this guy is as bad news as you say he is, then he'll recognize you and it'll all come out anyway and not just to YoungSaeng but everyone else. I don't know how else to protect you HyungJoon, because running away isn't an option anymore."

"We should run," HyungJoon looked away. "But KiBum…" He covered his face with his hands, shifting from foot to foot. "We're screwed. No matter how it comes out, it's over."

"Hey, nothing is over," JungMin said, watching HyungJoon worriedly. "I'll protect you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to KiBum. I promise."

"You can't promise that. Don't make promises you can't keep. You think with KyuJong dying in the caravan, YoungSaeng's not going to want a cure right now? KiBum and I don't _have_ a cure, but that hasn't stopped anyone from trying to take us apart." HyungJoon couldn't look up at JungMin. "Joining the caravan was a mistake. I'd rather be hunted by complete strangers than people I actually like."

"I may not be able to promise I can keep you safe from strangers but I know YoungSaeng, better than you think," JungMin said. "He isn't about to sacrifice a single person for another. That isn't who he is."

"I knew people I thought were like that too," HyungJoon said quietly, lowering his hands from his face. "They proved me wrong."

"HyungJoon... what alternative do you have right now?" JungMin asked. "You can't keep doing this on your own, you know you need help."

"I've managed on my own this far. Why can't we just make something up to get YoungSaeng to kick him out?"

"I can't lie to Saeng anymore," JungMin said, shaking his head. "I've done too much of that in my life and it's got me nowhere."

HyungJoon's shoulders slumped, and he pressed one hand against his forehead. "I don't know what to do," he said quietly. "And I can't even talk to KiBum about it cause he'll just run off again. What do I do, JungMin?"

JungMin blew out a heavy sigh, resting his arms lightly around HyungJoon's shoulders. "Let me help take some of the burden," he said softly. "I just want to help... it's all I've ever wanted to do."

Looking down at the arms around his shoulders, HyungJoon closed his eyes. He didn't fight the contact, just standing there with his arms limp by his sides.

After a long pause he opened his eyes again, nodding. "…I'm trusting you."

"Thank you, I know it's hard for you to do so I understand," JungMin said. "Let's go get YoungSaeng before he goes to sleep for the night. No one else needs to know about this."

Nodding again, HyungJoon's gaze slowly lifted to JungMin's face. "If he turns out to be like the others…will you still keep your promise?"

"Absolutely," JungMin nodded, meeting HyungJoon's eyes. "If YoungSaeng isn't the man I think he is, I wouldn't want to stay here to work for him."

"Okay…okay," HyungJoon breathed in deeply before stepping back. He turned to head back towards the camp, trying to calm himself down. It didn't really work, but dropping back to walk beside JungMin helped a little.

Back at the camp, KyuHyun had gone to find RyeoWook shortly after JungMin and HyungJoon disappeared somewhere. "Hey," he dropped down next to the cook, stretching out his legs. "What're you doing?"

"Helping Kevin with making more of the tea," RyeoWook said, hunched over a bowl where he was grinding up herbs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, just finished fixing up my bow," KyuHyun replied, watching what the other man was doing. "Tomorrow do you want to practice more with that? While we're still out of the city and have trees to shoot at."

"I'll be busy," RyeoWook said, not looking up. "I'm sure you'd rather spend your time doing something less frustrating than trying to teach me something. Why don't you ask Zhou Mi, maybe he'd be better at it than me."

KyuHyun frowned. "I'm asking you, not him." His eyes searched RyeoWook's face. "Let's go talk somewhere, Wook."

"Why? We can talk right here," RyeoWook said. "I'm busy."

"…Hey Kevin," KyuHyun turned to the youngest who was working nearby. "Would you mind taking this off of RyeoWook while we talk somewhere?"

"Hm?" Kevin blinked at them in confusion before nodding. "Sure," he held his hands out to take the pestle and mortar.

"Fine." Scowling down at his hands, RyeoWook handed the bowl off to Kevin before getting to his feet and stalking off away from the fire.

KyuHyun sighed and followed after RyeoWook, arms folded across his chest. "What's going on, Wook? You've been acting really weird lately," he spoke once they were far enough away from the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm acting just fine," RyeoWook said. "Maybe you just forget what Korean sounds like."

"Right, this is acting 'fine'." KyuHyun watched the other man's face. "You're pissed at me for something, aren't you? Tell me what I did wrong."

"Do you even really care KyuHyun?" RyeoWook asked, hugging his arms. "Or do you just want to know so you can go tell your new best friend how much of an idiot I am in your dumb language."

"…Do you really think that's why I'm here?" KyuHyun asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm here because I'm worried about you. Are you jealous, is that what this is?"

"Why would I be jealous?" RyeoWook sniffed a little, keeping his head down. "I've no right to be jealous of you and him. I just don't think it's fair you two talk in your secret language and don't talk to me anymore. I get that he's better than me, but it's still not fair."

KyuHyun's expression softened a little and he sighed quietly, stepping closer. "Wook, no one's better than you," he said quietly. "No one. I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you…it's just that Mandarin was practically my first language, and I missed speaking in it. It reminds me of traveling with my family before my dad died. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I understand," RyeoWook said, rubbing at his eye. "I think it's good that you get to do that stuff, and Zhou Mi doesn't seem like he's that bad of a guy. He seems good enough for you so I'm happy for you. I am."

"Good enough for me?" KyuHyun's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot KyuHyun, I've heard you two, and seen you if I can't understand what you're saying," RyeoWook said, looking at him with a level look. "You flirt all the time. All I'm saying is I think you two look good together."

"…Oh," KyuHyun's lips quivered a little. "So it _did_ make you jealous to hear that? Was that why you ran off with JungMin right after?"

"I ran off because it made me sick to my stomach," RyeoWook grumbled pushing at his arm. "I wasn't jealous."

"Are you sure? Cause it looked like you were jealous," KyuHyun grinned. "Zhou Mi even said you looked jealous."

"Well Zhou Mi isn't as smart as he thinks he is," RyeoWook huffed, looking away. "I'm not jealous, never was jealous, never will be jealous of anyone or anything."

"Then it wouldn't mean anything to you if I said I'm not even interested in him," KyuHyun shrugged, looking up at the sky and pursing his lips a little.

"Nope, not even a little bit," RyeoWook said. "And I'd call you a liar to boot."

"Why would I lie?" KyuHyun raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he's way too tall for my tastes. And his nose would probably poke my eye out while kissing."

"I've seen the way you look at him KyuHyun... and he obviously likes you," RyeoWook said. "Just seems natural I guess, you two have so much in common."

"A bit too much maybe." Looking down at RyeoWook, KyuHyun rested one hand on the other man's shoulder and tugged him closer. "Look at me. As cool as Mi is, I don't like him that way, that's the truth."

"... Maybe you should tell him that then," RyeoWook said, glancing up at him before looking away. "Before he gets too attached."

"If I tell him, will you stop being jealous and talk to me again?" KyuHyun stepped back into RyeoWook's view.

"Depends on if you talk to me first," RyeoWook said. "I wasn't jealous."

"Sure you weren't," KyuHyun grinned. He leaned forward to whisper into RyeoWook's ear. "_Why would I be interested in him when I've got you?_"

RyeoWook scowled, pushing at KyuHyun. "Go whisper that nonsense in his ear, I don't want to hear it. Talk to me when you remember your Korean." Grumbling, he pushed past KyuHyun to head back to the campfire.

"I remember my Korean, and my Mandarin too," KyuHyun laughed, catching RyeoWook's arm on his way by. "I can teach you still. Just the two of us."

"Wouldn't be the same though would it?" RyeoWook said, looking at him. "I wouldn't be able to talk to you like he can with you. You'd just get frustrated with me like with the bow and arrow stuff."

"That's part of the fun," KyuHyun gave him a wry smile. "It'll just take practice, like anything else. You're stuck with me for a while, we've got the time."

"I hope so," RyeoWook sighed softly. "Just... don't forget about me okay?"

"Hey, how could I forget you?" KyuHyun tugged him back into a one-armed hug. "We're gonna travel the world together. Plus you're the perfect height for an arm-rest."

"...You're a jerk," RyeoWook scowled, pushing him away. "Get away from me, jerk, go bother someone else."

"But you like it when I bother you," KyuHyun chuckled. "I'm a jerk but you still got all jealous over me so I must be doing something right."

"I wasn't jealous!" RyeoWook called over his shoulder, stomping away from him.

Grinning from ear to ear, KyuHyun shook his head as he headed back to the caravan, hands jammed in his pockets. He glanced to one side as JungMin and HyungJoon emerged from the trees.

HyungJoon's eyes went to the campfire where the others were. YoungSaeng was talking with JongWoon still, making the older brother stop nervously. "Could you get him?"

"Yeah, just stay here," JungMin nodded, touching HyungJoon's arm gently as he moved towards the fire. He glanced at KyuHyun out of the corner of his eye briefly before moving to YoungSaeng's side. "Hey," he said, interrupting the conversation they were having as he crouched down behind YoungSaeng. "I need to show you something, got a minute?"

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, confused. He still nodded though. "Sure, what is it?" he asked, standing up.

"Just... something I'm a little concerned about," JungMin said, leading him away from the fire towards where HyungJoon was hiding in the trees. "Actually, HyungJoon's the one who needs to show you."

"HyungJoon?" YoungSaeng frowned as they approached. "Is everything all right?"

HyungJoon's eyes went between YoungSaeng and JungMin nervously before he nodded back towards the trees. "Can we…? I don't want anyone overhearing."

"…Sure," YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin in worry before following them farther into the trees.

Stopping, HyungJoon turned around to look at them again. "There's…something KiBum and I have been keeping from everyone," he said slowly, picking and choosing his words with care. "It's a secret we've kept our whole lives, because anyone who's found out has tried to hurt us." He looked at JungMin again before inhaling deeply and pulling the edge of his shirt up.

Confused, YoungSaeng's eyes widened when he saw the smooth, unblemished skin over HyungJoon's heart. "You…You don't have the mark," he whispered, shocked.

Nodding, HyungJoon lowered his shirt, gaze averted and shoulders stiff. "Neither does KiBum. We haven't had it since we were kids," he stuttered over the words.

"But…how?" YoungSaeng asked, not sure how to process that. "You were cured? HyungJoon, is there a cure available right now?"

"No…that's…there's no cure," HyungJoon was getting nervous, looking from YoungSaeng to JungMin again and stepping back away from the caravan leader. "I don't know of one."

JungMin put a supportive hand on HyungJoon's shoulder, looking at YoungSaeng with a frown. "That's not all there is Saeng, you need to listen to the rest of what he has to say. Keep going Joon, it'll be okay."

Glancing at the hand on his shoulder, HyungJoon closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and continuing. "Neither of us have a cure…our father was a scientist, I think he must have cured us," he said quietly. "He died in a fire over a decade ago. I'm telling you this because KiBum and I spent the first few years we were alone trying to find a compound to live in, but whenever someone found out about our secret, they…they thought we had the cure, and were willing to do anything to get it, even kill us. One of the worst compounds was Yonan…where that JongWoon person is from."

He looked up at YoungSaeng, who was watching him with a frown. "Everyone from that compound knew our faces and names, I don't know if he recognizes us yet or not but… it's dangerous for me and KiBum with him here."

YoungSaeng looked between HyungJoon and JungMin. "You knew about this, JungMin?" 

"Yes, I did," JungMin nodded. "I promised HyungJoon I would protect him and KiBum, and that meant keeping their secret."

"…That's quite the secret," YoungSaeng said slowly. "And you're sure you have no idea about the cure?"

HyungJoon nodded, looking away and folding his arms across his chest. "If I had a cure, KiBum and I wouldn't be in this mess… What I remember of my father and what he did to us is hazy, it's painful to think about. I don't know when our marks faded away, but it must have been in the weeks since we escaped. We don't know what exactly he did to us, but it's never stopped people from trying to cut us open to find out."

"And you're sure JongWoon will recognize you," YoungSaeng asked. When HyungJoon nodded he exhaled slowly, looking over his shoulder towards the camp. "What do you suggest I do?"

"We need to get rid of him," JungMin said. "We can't hide KiBum and HyungJoon, not when he's already seen them. But if we just let him go, then who knows who he'll tell that he's seen the two boys who were cured. Could have the whole damn country after us then."

"…When you say get rid, you mean kill him," YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed. "You know that's not what we do, he's done nothing to us. We're not killing an innocent man. There's no guarantee he even recognizes them."

"And you're willing to take the chance if he does?" JungMin said. "It may not be how we do things here boss, but I won't put the safety of everyone here at risk for that. I'll follow you wherever we may go Saeng and listen to you, but doesn't mean I agree with it."

YoungSaeng folded his arms over his chest. "If we start killing innocent people based on suspicion alone, we're no better than those boxed-in compounds we hate so much, and we're no better than bandits. Unless he comes after one of us with a knife, he has done nothing to deserve being killed in cold blood."

His eyes went to HyungJoon, who was standing stiffly next to JungMin with his eyes on the ground. "Joon," he said quietly, and the younger man looked up at him from under his bangs. "Thank you for trusting me with your secret. I believe you when you say if you had a cure, you wouldn't hide it from us. You and KiBum are part of this caravan, and I won't let anything happen to you, understand?"

"…I understand," HyungJoon replied, the weight slowly leaving his shoulders.

"Now that I know, we can do something about him. _Not_ kill him," YoungSaeng eyed JungMin. "In the morning we'll go our own way, he was technically hitching a free ride anyways. His survival skills seem to be only minimally better than Kevin's, so I'm hesitant to send him out in the middle of the night."

"Let's just hope he doesn't just tail after us then," JungMin said. "I'd rather know where he is so we can keep him away from HyungJoon and KiBum. He knows where we're going and is heading there himself."

"Seoul is a big place, once we get into the city it'll be easy to lose him," YoungSaeng sighed softly. "Unless you'd rather just keep him with us until we reach it, but that also gives him more time around the brothers."

"But at least we'd know where he was," JungMin said. "Maybe we could just hogtie him and put him out in the middle of the road when we leave. Enough that he can get loose but it'll take a bit of time."

"…Oh fine," YoungSaeng shook his head. "As long as we're not killing him, it's up to you to keep him still long enough to be tied up." He looked between them. "Anything else I should be aware of while we're out here?"

"No," HyungJoon shook his head, looking down.

"Okay, I'm heading back," YoungSaeng said, turning around. "JungMin, you and I will take night shift to keep an eye on him."

"Yes boss," JungMin said, watching him go before looking to HyungJoon. "I'm not going to tell you how to handle this Joon, but maybe you should wait until after we're rid of the guy before we tell your brother what's going on."

"…Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, looking down. He didn't know how KiBum would react anymore, it was safer to keep him uninvolved. "Thanks…for helping out."

"Told you I would," JungMin said, touching HyungJoon's arm to get him to look up. "It'll be okay Joon, I'll make sure of it."

HyungJoon's gaze lifted to JungMin's. The corner of his mouth twitched before his lips formed a small smile. "I probably shouldn't, but I believe you."

"Well I guess I'll take what I can get then," JungMin chuckled, stepping a little closer. "And I want you to know, that I'm... that I really do want to help you, no matter what it takes."

"Why?" HyungJoon asked. "Why do you want to help so much? I've never been friendly to you, or nice. In fact I remember doing everything I could to get you to leave me alone. So…why?"

"...Maybe because I saw how lonely you really were," JungMin said, shrugging a little. "Just like me."

Looking up into JungMin's eyes, HyungJoon looked away after a moment. "I'm not very…good, at this friend thing. But if you're fine with that...I think we can be friends."

"Joon... I don't think I can settle for just being friends," JungMin said, lifting a hand to hesitantly touch HyungJoon's chin to draw his attention back around. "It's not what I want."

Gaze lifting again, HyungJoon's brow furrowed slightly. "…I thought you were just joking," he spoke quietly, looking from JungMin's lips to his eyes. "You're always at it with YoungSaeng, and well…I heard RyeoWook earlier."

JungMin chuckled a little at that. "Saeng and I have an understanding, I just like to make him roll his eyes," he said. "Wook... I think he's going through something none of us really know about and I always joke around HyungJoon, but I did mean it."

"So…what exactly _do_ you want, then?" HyungJoon asked, fingers curling around the hand under his chin. "Just so we're on the same page."

"I want to be able to kiss you, without worrying if I'm going to get a punch in the face," JungMin said, watching him.

HyungJoon swallowed, looking away for a moment. "…I don't feel like punching you right now," he murmured, looking back at JungMin. "I'm probably a crappy kisser though." He lowered JungMin's hand from his chin and hesitantly leaned in for a soft kiss.

JungMin didn't reply right away, letting his eyes slip closed at the light kiss. He didn't let it last long, pulling back after a moment to look at HyungJoon, wary of any kind of reaction. "Not bad at all," he said softly, smiling a little.

Looking back up at him until red started to appear in his cheeks, HyungJoon averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "…Maybe we should head back."

"So soon?" JungMin pouted a little, a hand going to HyungJoon's hip. "I thought we were just getting started here."

"I don't want to leave KiBum alone with that man any longer than he already has been," HyungJoon said, looking down at the hand on his hip awkwardly like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, placing his hand on JungMin's arm after a moment.

"I think he can take care of himself," JungMin said, perking a brow. "And there's too many people around for that guy to even try anything. Whether anyone knows what's going or not, they're not going to let him touch KiBum."

"Are you sure about that?" HyungJoon's brow furrowed as he looked up at JungMin's face. "I should be there to protect him."

"YoungSaeng's there, let him worry about KiBum for half an hour," JungMin said. "Just... let yourself relax for once. Please?"

The younger man's shoulders slowly slumped after a moment. "…I don't know if I know how to relax, JungMin."

"Will you let me try to show you?" JungMin asked, smiling a little. "I think you deserve to relax, if just for a moment."

"…Okay," HyungJoon nodded, looking up at JungMin's smile. "Just for a moment."

"Just close your eyes," JungMin whispered, putting his other arm around HyungJoon's waist and pulling him a little closer. "Just relax, and focus on this.." he leaned in to kiss HyungJoon again, just as soft as before.

Eyes slowly closing, HyungJoon leaned into the kiss and returned it, awkward and inexperienced. His arms lifted after a moment to place his hands on JungMin's shoulder, before sliding his arms loosely around the older man's neck.

As much as JungMin wanted more, he held himself back from pushing HyungJoon too far, moving his mouth lazily against HyungJoon's. When he finally pulled away so they both could breathe, his thumbs brushed along HyungJoon's waist. "Is this okay?" he asked.

HyungJoon's eyes remained closed even when the kiss ended, face a little flushed. "Yeah," he breathed, shivering at the thumbs against his skin. It was starting to get cold away from the fire, but JungMin's body was warm. "That was…nice."

"Better than nice I'd say," JungMin said. "Let's get back before we freeze. And... if you ever feel you need to relax again, just let me know."

Opening his eyes slowly, HyungJoon nodded, looking into JungMin's eyes. "Okay." He looked conflicted for a moment, looking down. "…Is it okay if I just…" He rested his forehead against JungMin's shoulder, just wrapping his arms around JungMin's waist and standing there.

JungMin blinked a little at the sudden hug, not expecting it in the least. He put his arms around HyungJoon's shoulders and held him loosely. "It's okay," he said. "Any time."

HyungJoon pulled back after a moment, arms dropping to his sides. "Okay…let's go." He seemed at a loss for words, just turning around to head back towards the distant campfire, walking slowly to not leave JungMin behind.

**********************

The next morning, they woke to a dismal dreary day, the rain a pervasive mist that clung to their clothing and gear. There was no sense in trying to restart the fire, the firewood too soaked and no one had the energy to search for dry tinder. Breakfast was an easy affair, cold meats and hard breads that KiBum didn't necessarily like, but wasn't about to complain about it, not with the way RyeoWook looked. The chef seemed to be feeling better, but his mood had been sour since the night before. KiBum made sure he and Kevin stayed well out of his way.

Within the hour they were packed up, KiBum climbing up onto his horse and helping Kevin onto the back. Something felt odd as he glanced around at the others, JungMin sticking close to HyungJoon but glancing towards YoungSaeng every few moments.

"Everyone's acting weird," KiBum murmured to Kevin, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Or is it just me?"

"…I don't think it's just you," Kevin replied quietly, glancing at the others in confusion. Of course no one was happy to wake up to rain, but it seemed to be more than just the bad weather on their minds. HyungJoon looked tenser than he'd been since Kevin and KiBum ran off, tightening his horse's saddlebags and looking around the group with wary eyes. YoungSaeng was just finishing up getting the caravan ready; they'd leave within a few minutes.

The only one who had seemed unaffected by the strange mood was their newest traveling companion, who had been helpful throughout packing up. Now though he was looking around in confusion, gaze lingering from person to person. Kevin blinked when JongWoon looked right at him and KiBum, then at HyungJoon and JungMin. Then back again.

Finishing up hitching the team horses together, YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin and nodded slightly before turning towards JongWoon. "JongWoon, come here, let's talk for a moment."

"Uh…sure?" JongWoon looked distracted though, eyes on KiBum before he backed up towards YoungSaeng. "What's up?"

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin again. "This is as far as we're going to take you. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find your own way to Seoul."

"…Did I do something wrong?" JongWoon blinked. KyuHyun peeked out of the caravan in confusion.

"Just being cautious, I'm sure you understand," JungMin said, glancing at JongWoon with a cool expression.

"What's going on?" RyeoWook asked, standing up from where he was seated on the caravan bench. "Saeng? Why are we leaving him behind? We're only a half a day from Seoul."

"It's not up for discussion." YoungSaeng didn't look at the others, eyes on JongWoon. "We're not so well off that we can take on travelers for free, but at least we got you this far."

"I…I guess so…" JongWoon looked sad. "I wish I could pay, I do…" His eyes landed on HyungJoon watching from around JungMin.

YoungSaeng could see something click in the older man's mind, his eyes slowly widening. "Oh…Oh my god…It's _you!_"

KiBum blinked, looking between HyungJoon and JongWoon. "Hyung? Does he know you? How does he know you?"

JungMin didn't even hesitate, drawing his pistol and pointing it at JongWoon. "It would be in your best interest to forget you ever saw this caravan."

"Hey, hey, what's going on out here?" KyuHyun leapt down off the caravan. "What's with the gun, he's unarmed!"

JongWoon had looked back at KiBum at the younger brother's words, eyes wide. "It _is_ you, I thought your names…"

"Not one word," YoungSaeng said lowly. 

HyungJoon had gone pale. "KiBum, come over here," he snapped, backing away from JongWoon.

The older man looked from YoungSaeng to JungMin, eyes wide. "What? Are you trying to keep them to yourselves? Do you know how many people could be saved with them?"

"Be quiet," JungMin said, nudging his horse closer. "Get down on your knees. KyuHyun, bring me a rope."

"What are you _doing_?" RyeoWook and climbed down from the caravan as well, getting between JungMin and JongWoon, his arms out. "What the hell is going on YoungSaeng?"

"... What is he talking about?" KiBum's voice faltered, his hands starting to shake. "HyungJoon? Who is he?"

Kevin could only watch with wide eyes from behind KiBum, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist. HyungJoon had crossed the clearing to get between JongWoon and KiBum, and he could see the older brother trembling.

"RyeoWook, move," YoungSaeng ordered.

"Those two are the cure!" JongWoon exclaimed, backing up slowly. "They have the cure, you can't be selfish and keep it to yourself, so many lives could be saved!"

"…What is he talking about?" KyuHyun hadn't gone to get the rope.

"... How do they have a cure?" Zhou Mi had finally emerged from the caravan, looking around in confusion.

"Everyone needs to shut up!" JungMin said, cocking the gun. "Don't say another fucking word JongWoon. We're not letting you take them."

"Don't shoot me!" JongWoon flinched, going to his knees and holding both hands up. "I just don't want more people to die!"

"Okay, how about everyone puts their weapons away, and we talk about this?" KyuHyun asked, looking around. "What does he even mean?" He glanced towards the brothers.

"KyuHyun, get that rope, now," YoungSaeng said lowly. The archer finally listened, ducking back into the caravan.

"I was really hoping we didn't have to do this," JungMin said, not taking his eyes off of JongWoon. "Saeng I don't think we can chance leaving him here alive. He recognized them and he knows all our names."

"Hey! We don't kill people! Right Saeng?" RyeoWook said, his eyes wide. "That's not what we do, we're not killing anyone!"

Zhou Mi had climbed down out of the caravan, his eyes narrowed as he walked towards HyungJoon. "What did he mean? You've been cured?"

Seeing the doctor approaching him, and KiBum, HyungJoon panicked and pulled out his gun. "Don't come any closer!"

"JungMin, HyungJoon, _put the guns down_," YoungSaeng snapped. "Zhou Mi, don't go any closer to them. We're going to tie him up and _talk_ about this, no one's going to get hurt."

"I'm not putting my gun down until he's secured," JungMin said. "Where the fuck is that rope KyuHyun!" He could see Zhou Mi out of the corner of his eye backing away, hands up.

"It's right here!" KyuHyun leapt down out of the caravan and jogged to them, holding onto a long rope.

"Tie him up," YoungSaeng nodded to JongWoon. "Hands behind your back."

JongWoon reluctantly did as he was told, looking from person to person as KyuHyun tied up his hands. "This isn't right…"

"Neither is letting two innocent people die," JungMin said, lowering his gun finally when JongWoon was tied up. "Tie him up to a tree KyuHyun, so he doesn't run off while the rest of us talk."

For once KyuHyun didn't argue, still looking thoroughly confused as he pulled JongWoon to the nearest tree.

"HyungJoon, the gun," YoungSaeng said, trying to control his tone; the older brother had yet to lower his gun. "It'll be fine." HyungJoon looked from Zhou Mi to him and JungMin, slowly lowering the weapon. He didn't move away from between them and KiBum and Kevin though, Kevin slowly sliding off the horse behind him.

"Okay, he's tied up," KyuHyun said after a moment, walking back towards him. "Now can someone explain what the hell all that was about?"

"Doesn't matter," JungMin said, not taking his eyes off of JongWoon even though he had moved closer, climbing down off his horse. "All that matters is he's dangerous to us."

"He said HyungJoon and KiBum have a cure," Zhou Mi said, lowering his hands. "What did he mean?"

"That's none of yours, or anyone else's business," JungMin snapped, pointing a finger at Zhou Mi.

"I think it's our business when you two start pointing guns at people and wanting to kill them," RyeoWook said. "Especially when they're unarmed."

KiBum, who had joined Kevin and his hand curled tightly around his boyfriend's, looked extremely lost. "HyungJoon?"

Standing beside KiBum, Kevin could see the older brother shaking. HyungJoon drew in a shaky breath, looking over his shoulder at his little brother. "…You still don't want to run, don't you?"

Looking from his brother, to Kevin and to the others, KiBum frowned a little. "No... I don't want to run," he said. "I feel safe here."

HyungJoon shut his eyes for a moment. "…Okay. Just stay behind me." He pocketed his gun, slowly walking forward to join the others.

"Those are pretty huge claims to make," KyuHyun said, arms folded across his chest as he glanced at the brothers. YoungSaeng watched worriedly; there was no way to avoid it now. The damage was done. From the look on his face, HyungJoon knew that.

Stopping what he judged to be a safe distance away, especially away from Zhou Mi, HyungJoon drew up his shoulders and steeled himself. "…We don't have a cure," he said quietly, looking at JungMin. "But we don't have the virus either."

For his part, JungMin remained quiet, but he looked at HyungJoon with an unreadable expression, giving him a small nod. Things would be okay, he would make sure of it.

"How do you not have the virus?" Zhou Mi asked, his his head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed. "Do you have a natural immunity?"

"No," KiBum answered, shoulders hunching slightly when all eyes turned to him. "Our dad. He was the one who cured us... but there's no cure. He died in a fire a long time ago."

"…I'm confused, can you explain more than that?" KyuHyun's eyes narrowed. Kevin wrapped his arms loosely around KiBum's waist, silent support.

Eyes going from person to person, HyungJoon looked back at JungMin before speaking. He didn't look away from the older man, voice steadying after a moment. "Our father was a scientist, he cured us when we were little. There was a fire and KiBum and I ran…he died and all his work was destroyed, including anything he had for the cure."

"So there was one, but not anymore?" KyuHyun's brow furrowed. "What was that guy going on about then?"

HyungJoon inhaled deeply. "…The compound he's from, we stayed in after the fire. They found out about us, thought that we had the cure and were going to torture and kill us to get it. KiBum and I ran, but they've been looking for us since."

"... Now I know why I recognized where he said he was from," KiBum said quietly, looking down at the ground. He had been so young when that happened, barely remembering the incident at all except for brief flashes of HyungJoon holding his hand and running through the trees.

"So what do we do now?" RyeoWook asked, hugging his arms.

"Now we figure out what we do with him," JungMin said, nodding towards JongWoon. "You heard him. He doesn't care that HyungJoon and KiBum are people and doesn't care if they die just to get hands on a cure they don't have. I say a bullet to the back of the head and then we get on our way and we don't worry about it again."

"He hasn't _done_ anything to be killed though," KyuHyun replied.

"The compound leaders didn't say anything about torturing and killing," JongWoon protested, watching them and wiggling uncomfortably against the tree. "They just said if the brothers were brought back, we could be cured and no one would have to die anymore. I don't want to die."

YoungSaeng sighed quietly. "We can't kill him, Min," he murmured, looking at JungMin.

"Then what do we do with him Saeng?" JungMin said. "If we leave him out here he's going to tell someone about us, or he'll go back to his compound and tell them he found HyungJoon and KiBum. Word will spread and then we're having to run for all of our lives."

"So take him with us," Zhou Mi said. "While we stand here and argue about what to do with him, KyuJong is getting sicker by the minute. Why can't we figure out what to do on the way to getting KyuJong what he needs?"

Lips thinning, YoungSaeng looked back towards the caravan. "…Zhou Mi's right, we're wasting too much time here. He'll have to come with us for now, we'll figure out what to do with him once we reach Seoul."

"But…" HyungJoon protested.

"We're not going to let him anywhere near you, or KiBum," YoungSaeng looked at the older brother. "He's going to stay tied up in the back of the caravan, where he can't hurt you."

"I'll stay with him," RyeoWook said. "I don't understand what's going on, but he's been real nice to everyone, including me. Whatever it is he thinks is going on... we can change his mind right?"

"Let's hope that happens before he tries to sell the brothers off to the highest bidder," JungMin said, looking to YoungSaeng. "You sure about this boss? We could be done with all of this right now. I'll take care of it."

"We're not killing an innocent person just because he's from a bad compound," YoungSaeng said firmly. He agreed with RyeoWook; JongWoon had been nothing but nice and helpful since they'd ran into him. "Let's get going. KyuHyun, bring him into the caravan and make sure he understands that struggling will make this even worse for him."

"On it," KyuHyun nodded, glancing at HyungJoon and KiBum before turning to walk back to where JongWoon was tied up.

"If he makes a wrong move, or even _looks_ at HyungJoon in the wrong way, Saeng," JungMin warned, pulling his horse around to walk to the front of the caravan. "I may not ask your permission to take care of him."

YoungSaeng looked at JungMin with a small frown, one eyebrow raising after a moment. "If you kill him for looking at someone the wrong way, then you and I will have words," he said, following JungMin. He glanced back at the brothers, HyungJoon still looking shaken up, before stopping besides JungMin's horse and wrapping his fingers around the horse's reins. "It's not like you to be so trigger-happy," he murmured lowly.

"I don't like the idea of someone trying to kill HyungJoon, or KiBum," JungMin said, his voice dropping as well. "You hired me to protect you and your caravan, and that's what I'm going to do. When lives are on the line, I'm going to do what is necessary to keep everyone safe."

"But that doesn't mean killing innocent people, he isn't even armed," YoungSaeng replied, eyeing JungMin suspiciously. "And you weren't talking about KiBum just before, you were talking about HyungJoon. _Just_ HyungJoon."

Squaring his jaw a little, JungMin looked away. "You're hearing things. I'm concerned about the both of them." He glanced at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye. "People don't have to be armed to be dangerous, you know that."

"I do know that, but between him talking and you pointing the gun at his head, it wasn't him who looked dangerous." YoungSaeng rested his hand on JungMin's arm. "I trust you to do what you need to do to keep us safe, but I also need you to keep a level head Min ah."

JungMin sighed, nodding a little. "I will, you can trust me on that boss," he said. "We better get going. I'll have HyungJoon take point and I'll keep close to the caravan okay? Let me know if there's any problems."

"I will." YoungSaeng watched him go before hopping up onto the caravan's bench. He looked into the back to see KyuHyun tying JongWoon up to a back corner of the caravan, away from KyuJong. Once everyone was in place, he flicked the team reins and they started to move.

"Now as long as you stay put and don't start screaming your head off, you'll be fine," KyuHyun told JongWoon, who looked thoroughly terrified. Sighing, the archer got up and went to sit down on his usual crate. "I'm surprised he managed to sleep through that," he glanced at KyuJong on the bed.

"I have him drugged into a near coma," Zhou Mi replied, not looking up from his notebook he was writing in. "Nothing short of an earthquake is going to wake him up right now."

"It's that bad, huh," KyuHyun murmured, watching KyuJong before looking towards Zhou Mi. "…What are you writing?"

"I've been writing all of my experiences since I came to Korea," Zhou Mi said. "Along with any notes I have about the different remedies I come across here. Just so I don't forget anything."

"Ah," KyuHyun nodded, glancing towards the front of the caravan where YoungSaeng was. "_…You're not writing about the brothers in there, are you?_" He switched into Mandarin for that question.

Pencil stilling, Zhou Mi finally looked up at the question. "_I have to document anything I come across... even if I don't know for sure what the truth is. If two people really have been cured, then I know it's possible and I'm not going to give up on my search for that cure_."

"_But you know by writing that you could be putting them at risk,_" KyuHyun pointed out.

"_I'm writing in Mandarin, and I'm not using names_," Zhou Mi said. "_They're already at risk just by being alive. I can't help them with that. All I can do is make sure that whatever was used to help them is found again and more lives can be saved_."

"_Hopefully._" KyuHyun frowned down at his knees before sighing loudly, stretching out along the top of the crates on his back and putting his hands behind his head. "Guess I'll take a nap or something…wake me up if the whistle-blower gives you any trouble."

"I'm not doing anything," JongWoon mumbled unhappily.

"Of course not, you know full well they'll make good on their threats to kill you," Zhou Mi said idly, continuing his writing. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you made yourself a target."

"I just…I was surprised," JongWoon looked uncomfortable. "How do you know they don't have the cure? Wouldn't there be _any_ way to tell how exactly they were cured?"

"The most obvious way to tell would be if they have a mark," Zhou Mi said. "But even then, it's not a guarantee. It's been decades since the virus first showed up, it may have mutated in them to where it isn't visible. And whether or not they have been cured doesn't necessarily mean _they_ have a cure. Just that someone somewhere at some time _did_."

"But if the cure's gone and they're all that's left…how are we supposed to be cured too?" JongWoon asked quietly.

"Why are we still talking about this?" KyuHyun cracked an eye open at them. "I don't know why you're pushing your luck when there's a trigger-happy horse riding right next to the caravan." JongWoon shut up.

Zhou Mi's lips pursed at the question JongWoon posed, his gaze going towards the front of the caravan. "There may not be a cure for everyone, JongWoon. And if you asked those two, I'm pretty sure they'd tell you they'd rather wouldn't have been if it meant living in constant fear like this. Think what their lives have been like before you think of just yourself."

"It isn't just about me though," JongWoon mumbled, slouching a little in his corner. "It's about the whole world."

"Maybe the rest of the world would accept the death of these two men in the name of the greater good, but would you want that on your conscience JongWoon?" Zhou Mi said, looking back at him.

KyuHyun watched as JongWoon didn't reply, head bowed forward and hair falling into his face. _And that's the question of the hour,_ he thought to himself with a sigh as he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable for a nap. It was easy to say that any chance at finding a cure should be pursued, for the good of every single person on the planet who could be saved. For their friends, family, and the children who would be born.

It was much, much harder when you put faces to the possible cure, faces who had already been through far too much.

*****************************

It was easy to tell when they were entering the city; the forests gave way to concrete buildings and highways. Like all the other cities in the country, nature had begun to take the land back, plants and grass destroying the pavement slowly. Kevin watched from behind KiBum as they went, one cheek pressed against his boyfriend's back and his arms looped loosely around KiBum's waist. His eyes found the twisted, decayed remains of cars lining the edges of the streets, abandoned after their batteries died and fuel became too rare and expensive.

The city seemed to stretch on forever, endless. After conferring with Zhou Mi, YoungSaeng had set them on the path to the Han River where most of the shops still were. They wouldn't reach there within the same day, but hopefully whatever shops they found along the way would have what they needed.

They found a building to stop in for the rest of the day, guiding the caravan into a garage once it was scouted out. "Let's take over one of the inner rooms," YoungSaeng said, climbing down off the caravan. "What do you need us to do, Zhou Mi?"

"Set up camp here for the night, I'll take KuiXian to the shops with me and get the things I need," Zhou Mi said. "I'll give KyuJong something to wake him up so he can be moved easier, just be very careful with him. Is there any more of that tea Kevin? He will need some."

"I can made some quickly," Kevin said, sliding down from the horse's back.

KyuHyun picked up his bow and quiver, slinging the quiver over his back as he glanced towards JongWoon, still tied up in the corner. "What about him?"

"He stays with us," YoungSaeng said cooly, starting to unpack what they needed from the caravan. "RyeoWook, are you okay keeping an eye on him?"

"Yes sir," RyeoWook nodded. "I'll watch him."

"I'll find somewhere we can keep him where he won't get away and he'll be far from HyungJoon and KiBum," JungMin said, climbing into the caravan to untie JongWoon.

"Thank you, Min ah. Joon, KiBum, start moving these to a good room and set up a fire for the night while Kevin and I take care of KyuJong," YoungSaeng looked back at them.

"Yes boss." HyungJoon nodded, eyeing JongWoon before going to pick up the bedrolls and bags needed. Kevin was using a small lantern to heat a single cup of tea, the herbs pre-crushed and mixed with water.

"KyuHyun, when you're in town, see if you can't find a couple horses for sale," JungMin said when he'd untied JongWoon and was pushing him out of the caravan. "We pick up any more strays they're going to be riding on top of the caravan." He glanced back inside the caravan where Zhou Mi was injecting something into KyuJong's arm. "I can come back down before you move him if you need me to Saeng."

"I've got it, thank you JungMin," YoungSaeng replied, climbing up into the caravan to stand beside the bed. "How long before he wakes up?" he asked quietly, looking down at KyuJong with worry. He ignored JongWoon's squawk when he was practically rolled off the caravan and into the dirt, scrambling back to his feet.

"A few minutes, it'll be a few hours before the drugs fully wear off but he'll start to feel the pain again fairly quickly," Zhou Mi said, looking up at YoungSaeng. "I don't know how long KuiXian and I will be gone for and he may need something before we get back." Pulling out a small vial from his bag and a syringe, he folded them into a towel and handed it to YoungSaeng. "There's enough for one dose here. Use it if his pain is bad enough."

"Thank you, Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said, taking the towel and handling it carefully. "Someone will be here watching the caravan when you both get back, be careful."

"We'll be fine," KyuHyun said, adjusting his quiver strap and waiting for Zhou Mi by the caravan's back gate. "Will be back before you know it."

"Good luck," RyeoWook said, glancing up at KyuHyun while he was helping JongWoon to his feet. He watched the two take JungMin's horse and head towards the river.

It didn't take long for KyuJong to stir awake, but his eyes were unfocused and his speech too slurred to be understood. With legs that barely worked, and two sets of shoulders to lean on, KyuJong made it inside the building before collapsing on a makeshift bed KiBum had help set up. Within seconds, KyuJong was asleep again, but it was a fitful sleep that he was easily woken from.

"That tea ready yet?" KiBum asked Kevin when he ventured back outside.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, stirring the contents of the cup. "It's a good thing we have lots of dried herbs, I don't think we'll be finding many plants while here…" Checking the temperature of the tea, he looked up at KiBum. "How is he?"

"Not good," KiBum shook his head, looking down at the ground. "They're all over his arms now. He keeps making these noises... I don't know how Saeng can sit up there with him right now."

"Cause he loves him," Kevin said quietly, biting on his lower lip and looking down at the tea. "If you love someone, you stay with them no matter what… I really hope Zhou Mi is able to help him."

"I hope so too," KiBum said, sighing heavily. "Sometimes I think that maybe those people who come after us are right. If... if they can use me to find a cure, that could be worth it right? So good people like KyuJong don't die anymore."

Kevin's eyes went up to KiBum. "KiBum…you can't think like that," he said quietly, standing up. "Those people don't care about you…they'd kill you. And the chance you actually have the cure, what are the chances of that?"

"Better chances than someone coming up with a cure before KyuJong dies," KiBum said, his eyes welling with tears.

Not even hesitating, Kevin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around KiBum, pulling him into a hug. "It's not your fault," he shut his eyes, willing himself not to start crying. "Don't listen to anyone who tries to tell you otherwise."

"I don't want anyone to die," KiBum whispered, his arms going to Kevin's waist and holding him tightly. "Not KyuJong, not YoungSaeng... and not you. You can't die like that Kevin, you _can't_."

"…You know none of us have control over that," Kevin whispered. "With or without the virus." He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against KiBum's, hands framing his boyfriend's face. "Do you think I would be happy if you risked your life on a cure that may or may not be possible? I wouldn't be, and neither would any of the others. Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

Looking into Kevin's eyes, KiBum's lip quivered a little, but he nodded. "I promise... I won't do anything... I don't want to die either."

"Good, cause I don't want you to die." Kevin kissed KiBum softly, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. "Is this the first time you've seen someone with the virus like this?" he asked quietly against KiBum's lips.

"... Anytime someone got sick near us, hyung made us leave," KiBum said, closing his eyes. "He didn't want to risk it if someone found out. I've never seen someone die from it."

Kevin exhaled softly, pulling back a little to wipe the tears away from KiBum's eyelashes. "It'll get worse," he murmured. "If it's still just at his arms…it's got a bit to go still."

"... Can you tell me what's going to happen to him?" KiBum asked. "I just... I don't want to be surprised by any of this, I need to know what's coming."

"If you're sure," Kevin nodded. Pulling KiBum to sit down next to where he was finish up the tea, he settled down for an explanation he wished he didn't have to give.

Upstairs, HyungJoon watched from the doorway as YoungSaeng tried to keep KyuJong as comfortable as he could, singing to him softly while he slept. Arms folded over his chest, he glanced towards the far corner of the room where JongWoon was tied up before ducking out of the room. He headed down the hallway, checking in each room for wood or furniture for the fire as he went.

"There aren't any escape routes up here," JungMin said, leaning up against the doorway of a room down the hall. "I wouldn't let you get very far either way."

HyungJoon stopped, looking up to see JungMin. "…As if I'd go without KiBum," he said after a moment, looking into the next room. "I'm just looking for more wood for the fire. What are you doing?"

"Keeping myself distracted," JungMin shrugged. "Saeng's pretty much forbidden me from being anywhere near JongWoon and someone should really keep an eye on you."

"I don't need someone keeping an eye on me," HyungJoon glanced at him. "I'm just…I don't want to be in that room, so I'm just wandering. Why did he forbid you?"

"Because I get an itchy trigger finger when I look at him," JungMin said. "Saeng doesn't really like it when I kill people, even if it's better for everyone. If I hadn't killed that asshole who had me locked up in a basement, we'd still be running from him."

HyungJoon slowly walked down the hallway towards JungMin, peering into each room as he went. "I never got the full story about that," he replied.

"Not much to know," JungMin said, watching him. "He thought I stole from him, and I did, but he owed me money and his jobs were too hazardous for my liking. Especially when I'm the only one gets out of a jacking alive. Guess he didn't agree."

"You worked for him before YoungSaeng? How long?" HyungJoon stopped beside JungMin.

"Too long," JungMin replied vaguely. "Long enough to know when to cut my losses and move on. I'm glad I did. Not only would I have been dead by now otherwise, I wouldn't have met Saeng or anyone else."

Nodding slightly, HyungJoon met JungMin's eyes. "You and YoungSaeng have been together for a while?"

"Couple years," JungMin nodded, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Long enough to trust each other, even if we don't always agree. Can't say that for a lot of people these days."

"…Yeah," HyungJoon murmured in agreement, looking away. He seemed to struggle with something to say for a moment before walking past JungMin. "I'm going to search the rooms upstairs. I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me, but…if you want to come along, that's fine."

"You're actually asking for some company? Now that's a surprise," JungMin chuckled, pushing away from the door frame to follow.

"…Not asking for company, just figured if you're going to be wandering around the place anyways…" HyungJoon grumbled a little, the tips of his ears red as he headed up the stairs. "These buildings are creepy."

"Yeah... sometimes it feels like you're going to turn a corner and someone will be standing there," JungMin said. "People used to tell stories about how the cities like Seoul were full of ghosts and you could hear them scream at night they were in so much pain."

HyungJoon suppressed a shiver. "No such thing as ghosts, but if any place would be haunted, I guess this would be the place. There could very easily be bodies just lying around in one of the rooms."

"Nah, I grew up in Seoul. People in the cities burned bodies for fuel when they started piling up," JungMin said. 

"Ah…not sure whether to be glad about that or not." HyungJoon frowned as he reached the next floor, looking out of a window across the city. "I think I was from Seoul…or maybe just north of it. Yeah…I guess just north of it."

"Not much up that ways now," JungMin said, glancing out the window as well. "Couple of compounds up that way were lost to bandits years back. Those that survived came here. Seems like more and more people are heading this way. It's about the safest place there is these days."

"Is it really that much safer here than out on the road?" HyungJoon looked at JungMin.

"No, but people think the more people the better protected you are," JungMin said. "Course the bandits won't hit the city, it's too well guarded by the militia in town. Doesn't mean the gangs don't make your life miserable. But... there are some people trying to do some good I hear. Some are trying to make a working government again."

"Better than nothing, if they don't get taken out by the gangs," HyungJoon replied. "Do you actually think they'll be able to make a government?"

"Possible, if they get enough support," JungMin said. "Which means they'd have to get one of the bigger gangs to restore order. Not sure if it's worth it to be honest."

"What do you mean?" HyungJoon asked.

"One gang gets the public's backing to take over, eliminate all their rivals," JungMin said, looking at him. "You think they're just going to hand over that kind of power to politicians?"

HyungJoon frowned, looking away. "I guess it would be too much to hope things could eventually go back to the way they were before the plague."

"I think the world's too far past that," JungMin said. "But doesn't mean we have to live like this forever. Maybe we can be better next time around."

"I hope so," HyungJoon said quietly, turning away from the window. "It probably won't be in our lifetimes…but I really hope so."

"Me too... That's why we gotta just live, you know?" JungMin said. "People that lived in these places had no idea how good they had it. Food, water that came out of pipes that was clean. Medicines for headaches... and everyone could read and write. Even if things are pretty shitty, we're alive, and that's what matters."

"It's hard to even imagine," HyungJoon looked down at the floor. "It seems like a lot of people in the caravan know how to read and write…they're lucky."

"Yeah, but don't tell them that," JungMin snorted, nudging HyungJoon in the ribs. "They think they're so superior cause of it. Nothing wrong with us for not knowing how to read. Not our faults no one could teach us."

"Someone did teach me," HyungJoon looked at JungMin beside him. "My dad."

"... Oh," JungMin's expression softened a little. "I know what you went through was pretty rough... have you ever talked about it with anyone before? Besides Kibum?"

HyungJoon shook his head, looking away. "Who's there to talk to? I didn't…even with KiBum, I didn't tell him everything, just what he needed to know. He doesn't remember, it's easier for him not remembering and not thinking about it all the time."

"Joon... sometimes talking about things helps," JungMin said. "It can't change the past, but at least you'll have someone to turn to, who will understand. You can talk to me if you need to."

"…I wouldn't even know where to start," HyungJoon said quietly. "I doubt you really want to hear my whole life story."

"Maybe I do," JungMin said, putting a hand on HyungJoon's shoulder. "You don't have to unload on me right away, just know I'm here for you when you need it."

HyungJoon looked at the hand on his shoulder, then up at JungMin. "…Thanks," he murmured after a moment. "Do you really think it will help? Cause I'm still waiting for one of the others to decide they really want that cure."

"I think it's up to you to decide if it'll help or not," JungMin said, squeezing HyungJoon's shoulder a little. "Don't worry about the others. If they want that cure, they'll have to go through me and Saeng, and no one's a better shot than me except Saeng."

A small smile curled HyungJoon's lips at that, before he sighed loudly and slid down the wall to sit on the floor below the window. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if there hadn't been a fire, and we hadn't gotten out," he said. "If there'd be a cure out there right now, if less people would be dying. If we'd still be running, or if we'd just be dead."

Crouching down next to him, JungMin pursed his lips at that, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah... and I wonder sometimes if Saeng had been born a girl if he'd still be as pretty or if he'd just be an ugly girl."

Blinking repeatedly, HyungJoon snorted and laughed a little. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We can wonder about how things could have been every day of our lives, but we'll never know for sure," JungMin said. "At the end of the day, does it really matter if you keep yourself up at night asking yourself pointless questions? Not gonna change anything."

Smile fading, HyungJoon nodded and looked down at his lap. "You have a point…but for a long time it was just me and my questions. Sometimes it was better to daydream about what could have happened than face what had." He closed his eyes. "I didn't really understand when it was happening, but looking back on it I think everything began when my mom was dying from the virus, and there was absolutely nothing my dad could do to stop it from happening. She died when I was eight and KiBum was five. I can't even remember her face anymore."

"You think if you would have known what he was trying to do, knowing what you know now, would you have wanted to be cured?" JungMin asked, glancing at him.

HyungJoon sighed quietly. "…Would you hate me if I said I'd rather not have been cured at all than go through everything?" he asked.

"No, I think you'd be smart," JungMin said. "You've been through hell because of what he did. He could have killed you or your brother... and you didn't even get a say in it."

"Whenever I think of what could have happened if there hadn't been a fire, I think the most likely outcome would have been us dying," HyungJoon's shoulders hunched a little, arms folded across his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked across the empty hallway in front of them. "From the ages of eight to ten…five to seven for KiBum…I don't remember leaving the house much. We were in separate rooms most of the time, and the last year…I don't think I left my room at all. I remember needles and tiny, sharp blades, being strapped down to a bed with things sticking out of my arm… I remember barely being able to speak because I'd screamed myself hoarse. I remember hearing KiBum crying and screaming from the next room and wanting to get up and go to him, but it hurt so much I couldn't even move." 

"You keep saying there was a fire... how did the fire start?" JungMin asked, watching him with a concerned expression.

"I honestly don't know…KiBum kept on asking me if I started it, but I was in my room when I smelled smoke," HyungJoon murmured. "It was…one of the few days my head was clear, and I could move properly. When I left the room I saw the smoke, and dad was nowhere to be found. I carried KiBum out of there, because he was still dizzy from whatever dad had done to us. By the time we got out, the whole house was on fire. It started collapsing when we were a few streets over."

"So you don't know if your father was inside when it was on fire then," JungMin said. "What did you do after that?"

"We got out of town," HyungJoon replied. "After KiBum was able to move. We didn't have any supplies or anything, I managed to sneak back in the following night and grab us a few blankets and a small knife. KiBum didn't even have any shoes, so I gave him mine…they were kind of big on him but they worked. It took us a couple weeks to make it to Yonan, which was where we spent the next three years until they found out about us and we had to run."

"Tough kid," JungMin said, lips quirking a little. "Not many would have survived what you two went through. Thank you for sharing that with me... I know it was hard."

"…It was a little easier than I thought it would be," HyungJoon said quietly. "Thanks I guess…for listening."

"Despite what _some_ people around here think, I'm a good listener," JungMin said, putting an arm around HyungJoon's shoulders. "You need to talk, just say so, okay? You're not alone anymore."

HyungJoon looked up at JungMIn, shoulders slowly relaxing. "I think I'm starting to get that," he said, looking away. He didn't shrug off the contact, instead leaning back into it just a little. "It's just…a hard transition to make."

"Well, that I can understand," JungMin nodded. "Took me a long time to trust Saeng, but he was really patient with me. I'm gonna try some of that patience with you. See how that goes."

The younger man's lips quirked slightly. "So you weren't always so friendly with each other, joking about sleeping together?"

"Oh no, definitely not," JungMin replied. "I never joke about that."

"…You were going on about having something special with him just a week ago," HyungJoon eyed JungMin.

"A lot can happen in a week," JungMin said, looking down at him. "He got himself a boyfriend, I moved on."

"You still can't say you never joked about that," HyungJoon's lips twitched slightly like he was trying not to smile…something that had been happening more and more often.

"I can say whatever I want to say, that's the great thing about me," JungMin said, chuckling a little. 

"You're going to get yourself into trouble one day," HyungJoon shook his head. "We should look for more wood, before it gets too dark."

"If you insist," JungMin sighed. "I was enjoying myself here, talking to you. Now you gotta make me work."

"I told you why I was coming up here, you're the one who decided to follow me," HyungJoon tilted his head slightly to look back at JungMin, a little amused.

"I followed you cause I was bored and was hoping to talk to you away from the others," JungMin replied. "And maybe I just wanted to get you alone."

"To get me to spill my whole life story to you?" HyungJoon raised an eyebrow.

"No," JungMin murmured, leaning in a little to brush his lips over HyungJoon's. "For that."

"…Oh," HyungJoon voiced at the soft kiss, unsure how to respond even as the tips of his ears turned red. "Okay." He tilted his head to give JungMin a small kiss back.

Lips quirking, JungMin lifted a hand to run through HyungJoon's hair. "Guess we should get looking for some fire fuel hm? Don't want us to freeze tonight, or we may need to share bedrolls to help stay warm."

JungMin's fingers in his hair felt weird, but not an unwelcome weird. "_Now_ you want to move," he murmured. "You are so confusing, you know that?"

JungMin laughed, leaning in to kiss HyungJoon again. "I'm more than happy to stay right here and continue if you want," he said softly. "I'm fine either way."

"…" HyungJoon tried to think about that but the kiss was distracting. "One minute, then we go get firewood," he replied, not really sure which side he was making the compromise for. In that moment he was more interested in returning the kiss.

"Sounds good to me," JungMin said, shifting enough so neither of them would have to strain their necks as his arm dropped to HyungJoon's waist and he deepened the kiss a little.

HyungJoon had no real clue what he was doing, but he followed JungMin's lead, eyes closing. One arm wrapping around JungMin's neck loosely, his fingers found strands of hair and curled into them.

By the time they had to break the kiss to breathe, he had gotten the hang of it, breathing a little unevenly. "…I think I could get used to that," he murmured.

"Good, cause I think I like kissing you," JungMin said, smiling at him before pulling away a little more. "We should go though, before Saeng comes looking for us," he said as he slowly got back up to his feet, holding out his hands to help HyungJoon up. "The offer about sharing my bedroll is open though."

Taking JungMin's hands, HyungJoon stood up. "I…not…not right now," he said, looking away. "I need to get used to this first."

"Hey," JungMin tugged on HyungJoon's hand to get him to turn back to him. "No hurry. Just know it's there if you need it."

Looking back at JungMin and into his eyes, HyungJoon nodded. "…Thanks," he said, squeezing JungMin's hand lightly before letting go, his fingers sliding out of the older man's as he started to walk down the hallway. A small smile tugged at his lips unbidden.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, which was something they all needed. JungMin and HyungJoon spent their time gathering what meager supplies they could find in the abandoned apartment building, far enough away from where JongWoon was being watched over by RyeoWook. No one saw hide nor hair of Kevin and KiBum, the two keeping themselves locked away in a room. Whether it was just to be alone or not no one was sure except for those two. KiBum still wasn't sure of what to make of what was going on, coming to terms with the imminent death of one of their own.

By the time Zhou Mi and KyuHyun returned to the building the next morning, KyuJong was still out cold. YoungSaeng had given him the medicine Zhou Mi had left, just enough so the man could sleep without pain. There was a sense of relief within the group when Zhou Mi had returned, telling YoungSaeng he had found what he needed to help KyuJong.

"It could be several hours before I'm done," Zhou Mi had informed YoungSaeng before disappearing in a quiet room to work. No one wanted to interrupt him to see how it was going, though JungMin could tell by the way YoungSaeng kept glancing at the closed door.

They were rewarded for their patience, when Zhou Mi finally emerged from the room with a syringe. No one expected a miraculous recovery when he administered the medicine, but at least a couple of them hoped. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, KyuJong's steady breathing changing as he woke up, sighing softly and his eyes opening.

"He's still going to be in some pain," Zhou Mi said to YoungSaeng, the two at KyuJong's bedside. "Kevin's tea will help in the next few days until he's strong enough to move again. I'm afraid the sores will remain, but they won't hurt him like they did, and they won't spread anymore."

A wide smile of pure relief had spread on YoungSaeng's face when KyuJong's breathing changed and the younger man woke up, this time without the ragged breathing and pained noises that had been the norm since they arrived in Seoul. "Thank you, Zhou Mi…" he whispered, smoothing out the blankets as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Thank you… I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done. If there is anything I can do for you…don't hesitate to ask."

"Maybe we can talk about that later," Zhou Mi said, getting back to his feet. "He's going to be very weak still, so don't try to do too much. And don't be surprised if he falls asleep on you again."

YoungSaeng nodded in understanding. His eyes went around the room, landing on KyuHyun who was standing off to one side. "KyuHyun, can you find Kevin and get him to make another batch of tea for later?"

"Aye," KyuHyun nodded, pushing away from the wall and heading out.

Looking back down at KyuJong, YoungSaeng smiled and covered the younger man's hand with his own. "Hey, Kyu yah…"

"... Hey," KyuJong murmured softly, eyes opening and closing very slowly. "What.... what's going on?"

"We made it to Seoul," YoungSaeng replied, speaking gently. "Zhou Mi gave you medicine to delay the virus…you're going to be resting for a while, but you'll be all right."

"... Seoul huh... I miss anything?" KyuJong asked, finally opening his eyes to look at YoungSaeng, though he was a little cross-eyed.

YoungSaeng's smile widened, and he lifted his free hand to brush KyuJong's hair out of his face. "You missed some interesting stuff…but nothing that we can't talk about later," he murmured. "How're you feeling?"

"Not as bad... still hurts though," KyuJong said, taking a deep breath. "So what happens now?"

"Now, we camp out here while you rest." YoungSaeng leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to KyuJong's lips. "Kevin will be here with some tea for the pain soon…you should sleep if you're tired."

"I don't want to," KyuJong pouted. "I want to stay awake and talk to you. I feel like I'm missing everything."

"You won't be missing everything for much longer," the older man looked down at him with a relieved smile, fingers cupping KyuJong's cheek. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you awake, Kyu yah."

"Well... hopefully I can stay awake longer now," KyuJong said, his hand finding YoungSaeng's and holding it loosely.

"Don't push yourself," YoungSaeng whispered, kissing the back of KyuJong's hand softly. "You're going to be okay…we'll have all the time in the world to be awake together."

"I'll look forward to it," KyuJong smiled, his eyes closing again. "Thank Zhou Mi for me... good timing on picking him up."

"Someone's looking out for you, that's for sure," YoungSaeng chuckled. Running his thumb over the back of KyuJong's hand, he cleared his throat a little before starting to sing softly. He couldn't do much against the pain, but he could at least offer comfort, even if that comfort was just a lullaby.

KyuJong's lips quirked at that, squeezing YoungSaeng's hands a little before his breathing evened out again and he had drifted back into sleep.

Smiling down at KyuJong, YoungSaeng sang until the end of the lullaby, trailing off into silence. He didn't let go of KyuJong's hand though, using his free hand to wipe away the tears of relief that had fallen after KyuJong was asleep. KyuJong was going to be okay.

It was a while before someone showed up at the door, Kevin stepping into the room. "Boss?" he said quietly. "I have some tea ready for him."

"Thank you, Kevin," YoungSaeng opened his eyes and looked towards their youngest. "He's sleeping now, but he'll take it once he wakes up" Kevin stepped forward to give him the tea, YoungSaeng placing it down out of the way.

"You should rest soon, boss," Kevin spoke; YoungSaeng looked tired.

"I will in a bit, thank you." YoungSaeng watched Kevin leave the room before looking back down at KyuJong.

Not even a minute later, there was another tap on the door, JungMin poking his head in. "Hey, boss? I heard he was doing better."

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin with a small smile. "Yeah. You missed it, he was awake and talking a while ago…he's sleeping now." He smoothed out the blankets before leaning back against the wall. "How's everyone else?"

"Surviving as best they can," JungMin shrugged. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," YoungSaeng said dismissively. "How's our supplies? I need to look over them in the morning…they have to be low by now."

"KyuHyun and Zhou Mi brought back a little bit of stuff, we'll send someone else out later on," JungMin said. "You need some sleep Saeng."

YoungSaeng looked back at KyuJong. "I'll sleep in a bit," he said quietly. "I just want to keep an eye on him for now, in case he relapses."

"Other people can watch him Saeng, I don't think he'd like it if he knew you weren't sleeping," JungMin said.

"I take cat naps. Maybe it's more for my piece of mind, Min ah. I couldn't do anything when the others died, but now I can, even if it's just keep an eye on him just in case. I'd never forgive myself if I left and something happened."

JungMin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well... I don't blame you at all for that, but I'm still allowed to tell you when I think you need to sleep, sir," JungMin said. "I worry about you too you know."

YoungSaeng smiled tiredly. "I know you do. And I appreciate it. Come sit, keep me company. You know you don't have to call me sir, I haven't insisted on that in… I don't remember, a while."

"Well, and actually meant it," JungMin snorted, sitting down. "We haven't really sat down and talked in a while, have we."

"No, I miss our little chats. I admit, I've been a little distracted lately. Though I haven't been the only one," YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow pointedly at the younger man.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply," JungMin sniffed.

"Yes you do," YoungSaeng's lips quirked in amusement. "You might not answer me, but you know exactly what I'm talking about."

JungMin sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Remember when things were simple for us? Get some stuff, do some trading. I'd argue with KyuHyun. We had it good."

"We did have it good," YoungSaeng agreed, closing his eyes. "It might not have been the same as before the plague, but we had a pretty good life for ourselves. The most we had to worry about was the occasional bandit or you tying KyuHyun to a tree."

"Yeah... do you miss it though?" JungMin asked, glancing at him. "I don't know if I do."

"I miss not being worried for the life of my crew every few hours," YoungSaeng chuckled softly. "But no…I don't miss it that much. We've met some pretty good people, I wouldn't trade any of that."

"Yeah... even if we've had some bad experiences, I'm okay with everything's that happened," JungMin said. "Well... not _everything_, I'd rather KyuJong not have the virus go rampant on him, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," YoungSaeng nodded, opening his eyes and looking down at KyuJong sleeping beside him. "Would you say you are happy right now, Min ah?"

"Even after everything that's happened and all we're going through... yeah, this is the happiest I've been in my life," JungMin nodded, chuckling a little.

"That's good, because you especially deserve to be happy," YoungSaeng smiled softly at JungMin. "And if I had told you that two years ago I think you would have suspected I was going to kill you in your sleep or something."

"Probably, but... you have this way about you Saeng that people trust you. People who are smart anyway," JungMin said. "I never once thought you would betray me."

YoungSaeng chuckled at that. "I just think a little good will can go far…there will always be people to prove me wrong, but I thought that if I were to show my trust in you, you would trust in me one day."

"Well... I did," JungMin said. "You were the first person to really give me a chance Saeng... I know some people here think I follow you blindly but you're one of the only people I've ever trusted with my life Saeng. I hope that means as much to you as it does to me."

"It means a lot to me." YoungSaeng replied, reaching out and resting his hand on JungMin's shoulder. "Trusting you was the best decision I've ever made. I know no matter what happens, you'll be beside me, and that means a lot."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now," JungMin said. "As long as we have that, and we trust each other's judgement, then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right," YoungSaeng nodded. He closed his eyes again, resting against the wall. "You, me, and the others…we'll look after each other. You're still not getting away without an explanation sooner or later, by the way, in case you thought you'd changed the subject well enough," he teased.

JungMin snorted at that, looking at YoungSaeng with a sly grin. "I'm happy Saeng, just like you are. Not sure how much more of an explanation you need."

"That's all I needed, actually," YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards. "Just to know that you're happy. I don't need any details about anything you two have been getting up to whenever you conveniently disappear at the same time."

"Well, not as much as you and Kyu were, or so a little bird tells me," JungMin said, nudging him.

"I would say I'm sorry about that," YoungSaeng nudged him back. "Except considering how things went downhill the day after, I'm really not."

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't be anyway," JungMin said. "Hopefully Zhou Mi's miracle drug will help him huh?"

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded with a soft sigh. "He was already more coherent waking up than he'd been lately…so I hope so. The mark won't ever fade though."

"Guess that was too much to hope for," JungMin said. "At least you'll get some more time with him."

"Mhm." YoungSaeng nodded again, forcing his eyes open. "It's more than I could ask for at this point."

Watching him, JungMin shook his head. "You're about ready to pass out Saeng. Go take a nap."

"…But then who'll watch him?" YoungSaeng ran his fingers gently through KyuJong's hair, careful not to accidentally wake him.

"I can watch him," JungMin said. "Or you can get Zhou Mi or Wook to do it. You're not doing this alone Saeng, we're all here for you."

YoungSaeng was quiet for a moment before his shoulders slumped. "I know. I just don't want to leave him." He slowly stood up. "You'll wake me up if anything happens?"

"Of course," JungMin nodded. "I'm sure it won't be a problem for you to drag your bedroll over here nearby just in case. But focus on trying to sleep before you make yourself sick."

"I won't make myself sick," YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly before he turned to walk to the door. "I'll be back then."

While they had been talking, HyungJoon had found a quiet spot to rest away from the others. Opening up one of the windows in a corner room for some fresh air, he settled down and closed his eyes. A large part of him wanted to go find KiBum, see how his brother was doing. But he doubted KiBum wanted his brother around to interrupt his time with Kevin.

"HyungJoon?" Careful not to spook the older brother, Zhou Mi had only opened the door of the room a little ways, peeking in to see if he could see where HyungJoon was sitting. "It's Zhou Mi... Can we talk?"

Body tensing, HyungJoon opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He'd avoided being anywhere near the doctor since the secret had come out, the fact that Zhou Mi had sought him out making him nervous. "…About?" he asked after a moment, checking to make sure his gun was in his pocket.

"Just... to talk," Zhou Mi said, opening the door a little more. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I know once a secret like that gets out it can be difficult."

"…I already said I don't have a cure," HyungJoon spoke, eyeing the older man.

"And I believe you," Zhou Mi said. "I know you don't have a cure HyungJoon. Despite what some backwards asses say, I know tearing your body apart won't find the answer as to what was done to you. That's not what I'm here about."

HyungJoon wasn't sure whether to believe Zhou Mi or not, not looking away from him. "What are you here for then?" he asked, moving his hand away from the pocket with his gun.

"I came here because I wanted to share a secret with you," Zhou Mi said, shutting the door behind him. "I think it's important you know that you can trust me and that I don't want any harm to come to you or your brother. Will you let me share a secret with you?"

Lips thinning, HyungJoon watched Zhou Mi. "…Sure. I don't see why you would care though, we're not friends and you've known me for a week." And HyungJoon hadn't so much as spoken to the doctor in that time.

"I care because I don't want you thinking I'm some bogeyman coming to get you," Zhou Mi said, leaning up against the wall. "I know you're scared, and truly I'm scared too." Taking a deep breath, Zhou Mi slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open to show the deep red sore over his heart, the spidery veins reaching to just below his collar. "I don't have much longer, a few months at most. The medicine only guarantees a couple years at most and I'm running out of time."

HyungJoon's eyes landed on the mark of the virus, and he swallowed thickly. It wasn't as advanced as KyuJong's, but that didn't mean anything other than Zhou Mi had gotten the medicine earlier along than the other man had. "Is that why you're in Korea?" he asked after a long pause. "Looking for a cure?"

"Yes, that's why I came here," Zhou Mi nodded, rebuttoning his shirt and looking up at HyungJoon. "I was told there was something here that could be used. My mentor... he says he knows of a cure and all I had to do was travel here and bring him back what he needed and he'd help me. I don't know if he's even telling the truth, but it's the only thing that's kept me going."

The younger man drew his legs up to his chest, not moving from his spot in the corner. "Were you able to find what he needs?" he asked quietly, not sure why he was even continuing the conversation. But he had always felt guilt towards people dying from the virus.

"It took a long time to know what it was I was really looking for," Zhou Mi said. "I wasn't given a very clear description of the plant, because he couldn't remember exactly which one it was. I had gathered a few samples and was bringing them back to him when I was robbed on the side of the road. It wasn't until I was told about the tea Kevin had made that I took a closer look at what he was using. Kevin uses the flower to make the tea because it has a numbing agent in the nectar. But the seeds are what hold the cure. Mixed with the right things, and everyone, including KyuJong and myself can be cured."

Blinking repeatedly in surprise, HyungJoon sat up a little straighter. "…You really think so?" he asked. "So…if you bring those flowers back to China, you'll be able to come up with a real cure?"

"If what he says is true, yes," Zhou Mi nodded. "I choose to believe he was telling the truth. Otherwise I would have killed myself by now. All I want to do is help people HyungJoon. I don't want to put anyone in danger, and I don't want to sacrifice anyone in the name of the greater good."

Frowning, HyungJoon looked at the older man for a long moment before looking away. "…If only the rest of the world was like you," he said. "Why are you telling me all this, though? Why not YoungSaeng, or KyuHyun? Because I'm already cured so I won't steal your hard work and kill you off?"

Zhou Mi's head tilted to the side. "No, that's not why I'm telling you," he said. "I'm telling you because... I want you to trust me. You've been dealt unimaginable horrors because of your secret, and I just want to help."

"…I appreciate you telling me this," HyungJoon said after a moment. "But trust just doesn't come easy for me." He sighed. "But…you should talk to YoungSaeng about escorting you to China or something. Before you get robbed again."

"I was considering it," Zhou Mi said. "I understand if you don't trust me, I wouldn't in your position either. But thank you for letting me talk, and not running away."

HyungJoon nodded slightly. "…It helps that you're staying on the other side of the room," he mumbled. "You should sleep…you look half-dead."

Zhou Mi winced a little. "Bad choice of wording on your part," he said, pushing away from the wall. "It was nice talking to you HyungJoon."

"…Oh, sorry." HyungJoon seemed to realize after the fact what he had said, shoulders hunching a little. He just wasn't good with talking to people. "I didn't mean…yeah. See you."

"I know you didn't mean it, it's fine," Zhou Mi chuckled, opening the door and closing it behind him.

It was a few hours before any of those who had gone to sleep would stir. KyuHyun had gone to sleep shortly after Zhou Mi had given KyuJong the cure, relieved it had worked but unable to stay awake any longer. He hadn't gotten any sleep either while he and Zhou Mi had been out, and was completely exhausted.

Upon waking up he felt a little better, though he felt like he could have slept straight into next year. Yawning and fixing his hair sticking up in all directions, he went to find the others. Or namely, find RyeoWook.

It took him a moment to locate the other man, keeping watch on JongWoon in a room down the hall. "Knock knock," he leaned into the doorway.

RyeoWook looked over to the door, seeming in mid conversation with JongWoon. "....Hey," he said, glancing at JongWoon before getting to his feet and going to the door. "What's up?"

"Just come to see how you are," KyuHyun shrugged, stepping into the room. "What's going on? He's not giving you any trouble?"

"No, he's not," RyeoWook said. "We're just talking. He's a nice guy, if not a little misguided."

"A little? He was gonna offer the brothers to the wolves," KyuHyun mused, looking down at RyeoWook. "You got some sleep last night, right?"

"I did," RyeoWook said. "Not a lot, but it's okay." His voice dropped a little. "I know what he did and said was wrong, but... I don't think he really understood what was going on. What they would do to the brothers if they got a hold of him. I really don't think he knows what would happen. He's not a bad guy."

KyuHyun frowned a little. "You're sure about that? He could just be pretending." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's not me you'd have to convince of that anyways, JungMin looks about ready to murder him every time he passes by this room. Maybe we could convince Saeng to just leave him tied up somewhere he'll be found when we leave."

"... I don't know, I think I can get through to him," RyeoWook said. "I don't think he's pretending KyuHyun. I mean... I don't think he's that bright," he whispered.

The archer couldn't help but snort at that. "Well…if you think you can. Just be careful in case," he clapped one hand on RyeoWook's shoulder. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to practice archery or something, but I guess you can't really leave him here alone huh."

"No, and no one else is volunteering to sit with him," RyeoWook said. "Why don't you go find Zhou Mi, see if he needs the company."

"Mm…I think I'll stay here," KyuHyun tilted his head to the side. "Unless you're kicking me out?"

"... I'm not going to kick you out, but I don't know if you really want to stay," RyeoWook said. "You going to be able to keep your tongue civil?"

"What are you talking about, I always keep my tongue civil," KyuHyun grinned widely in amusement.

RyeoWook made a face at him. "You get one warning, that's it," he said. "Be nice and don't try to provoke him, or me for that matter."

"You drive a hard bargain." KyuHyun rested his arm against RyeoWook's shoulder. "I don't provoke, I tease. With affection."

"Right," RyeoWook sighed, brushing KyuHyun's arm off and going back to sit down. "Fine, sit, talk."

Blinking when he was brushed off, KyuHyun frowned at RyeoWook's back. "…All right." He followed after the other man.

JongWoon looked between them, trying to find a comfortable spot against the wall with his hands still tied behind his back. "So uh…how much longer are we going to be here, do you think?"

"Couple of days, or until Zhou Mi thinks KyuJong will be okay to travel," RyeoWook said. "Not sure where we're going though."

"You're a merchant caravan, aren't you? Don't you have a trade route or something?" JongWoon asked.

"Well, we do sometimes," RyeoWook said. "Depends on what we're doing. But I wouldn't say we have a dedicated route or anything. We take whatever we can get."

KyuHyun listened to the two talk, not really chipping into the conversation. He'd thought his talk with RyeoWook before had cleared up any misunderstandings, but RyeoWook was clearly still mad at him for something. Not that he could figure out what. Sighing inwardly, he kept his silence rather than say anything that could piss the other man off even more. Maybe he should have just stayed asleep.

*************************

YoungSaeng ended up sleeping longer than he had planned when he'd lied down. The last few sleepless nights worrying about KyuJong had finally taken their toll, and he wasn't waking up for anything short of an earthquake.

By the time he did wake up, the first thing he noticed was how hungry he was. He must have slept right through a couple meals. Blinking tiredly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Morning," Zhou Mi said, leaning up against the wall with his journal in his lap. "We weren't sure how long you were going to be asleep for. How are you feeling?"

"Rested," YoungSaeng replied, still waking up. His eyes found the bed beside him, the sight of KyuJong sleeping bringing a small smile to his lips. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Zhou Mi said, closing his journal. "He woke up a little bit ago, drank some tea and a little bit of food. Wasn't awake long, but I think by the next time he wakes he'll be able to stay awake longer."

"Good…that's good," YoungSaeng murmured, slipping out of his bedroll and pulling his shoes on. He looked up again at Zhou Mi. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for helping him."

"I don't need any thanks," Zhou Mi said, waving away the offer. "Though I do have a proposition for you, if you'll hear it."

"Oh?" YoungSaeng scooted back to sit against the wall. "Go ahead."

"I have to go back to China," Zhou Mi said. "I have to bring back some materials to my mentor so he can develop a cure. I left two years ago with the promise if I returned, he'd make it for me. I know it's a lot to ask, and it's a long journey... but I have already been robbed several times, and now that I have what I need, I can't afford to lose what I have."

A small frown formed on YoungSaeng's lips as he considered Zhou Mi's words. It _was_ a very long trip, and depending on where in China exactly Zhou Mi needed to go, it could be much longer. But he owed this man for saving KyuJong's life, and the prospect of finding a cure was…exciting. He hadn't honestly thought there would be a cure for at least a couple generations, definitely not in their lifetimes. But here was a very real chance.

"I'll need to talk it over with my crew," he said after a minute's thought. "But I think the least we could do is give you safe passage there. We'll need some supplies and trade before we leave, we're running low…but we'll get you to the border at the very least, farther if we can."

"Thank you, it would mean.... everything to me," Zhou Mi said, smiling at him. "And... if what I've been told is true, then I'll come back and give you all the cure. Especially KyuJong."

Smiling, YoungSaeng looked back at the sleeping KyuJong at that. "…Thank you. I hope for everyone's sake that a cure really can be made. Before anyone else dies from this."

"... Yeah," Zhou Mi nodded, looking down at his hands. "I think you deserve to know something about me YoungSaeng, before we travel all the way there."

"What's that?" YoungSaeng asked, head tilting slightly to one side.

"Two years ago the virus went rampant for me," Zhou Mi said. "Luckily by then I had the medicine and was able to take it quickly. But my time is almost up."

YoungSaeng's eyes widened, not expecting that. He couldn't see any sign of the virus around Zhou Mi's shirt, and hadn't suspected it might have started to kill him. "…How much longer do you have?" he asked quietly, eyes worried.

"A couple of months... just enough time to get back home," Zhou Mi said. "If the cure doesn't work, it'll be for nothing. But... I had to try, even if I wasted what time I had left going on a fool's errand... I think I'm okay with that."

"I hope for your sake, it works," YoungSaeng said quietly. "Does it still hurt even two years after? Or has it begun to hurt again now that your time's running out?"

"It still hurts, though you get used to the constant pain," Zhou Mi said. "Just to remind you that you are on borrowed time. It's hard to say if it's getting any worse, but I know it's coming."

YoungSaeng nodded slowly, gaze concerned. "Should I have Kevin make extra tea for you?"

"No, it's not so bad," Zhou Mi said. "The one who needs it the most is KyuJong until he can tolerate the pain."

"If you're sure," YoungSaeng replied with a small frown. "Just let me know if you need anything, I'll do what I can to help."

"I thank you for your concern YoungSaeng, but I'm not who you should worry about," Zhou Mi said. "KyuJong is going to have an adjustment to go through, I'd rather we all focus on what he needs."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly. "Of course we'll be helping KyuJong when he wakes up. But you're now part of the crew too, Zhou Mi. I look after each of my own, not just my boyfriend."

"Well, I appreciate that," Zhou Mi said. "I'll let you know if there's anything I need."

Nodding, YoungSaeng rolled up his bedroll and pushed it into the corner. He sat down next to KyuJong's bed again, looking down at his boyfriend with a small smile. The discussion about leaving for China would have to wait until they were all on their feet again.

Off in another room, Kevin had noticed the passage of time through the room's only window. "Time to make another batch of tea," he sighed, straightening from where he'd been leaning against KiBum's side. "We're going to run out of herbs soon…"

"You think maybe we can find some around here?" KiBum replied, glancing towards the window. "Maybe YoungSaeng will let us go look around."

"I doubt there'll be any in the city, it's not exactly weeds we're looking for," Kevin frowned. "Should talk to Saeng though, depending on how long we're staying here some of us are going to have to leave the city to find it. Though I doubt he'll let the two of us go by ourselves." He stood up, stretching out his arms above his head as far as he could reach.

"Probably not," KiBum sulked, getting to his feet. "Maybe it's for the best you know? What if... what if JongWoon has a friend or something that's coming looking for him."

"Yeah…don't really want to be out there alone," Kevin looked at KiBum. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around KiBum's waist. "Even if we were though, I'd protect you."

"Thanks," KiBum's lips quirked a little. "I don't know what I'd do without you Kevin... the past couple of days have been awful."

"They were…but we'll get through it, right?" Kevin kissed KiBum lightly. "You and me."

"... Yeah," KiBum nodded, though his eyes were downcast. "... Hey, um, I'll catch up to you okay? There's something I want to do first."

Leaning back, Kevin looked confused but nodded. "Okay. You know where I'll be," he stepped back, leaving the room and heading off to where their supplies were.

KiBum left the room as well, peaking in a few of the rooms as he wandered down the hall until he found what he was looking for. "... HyungJoon?" he said, knocking at the door frame and leaning in.

HyungJoon was sitting in the corner of the room nearest to the window, one of his blankets dumped on the floor in front of him like he'd been in the middle of sewing up some of the tears. His eyes opened at his little brother's voice, and he blinked repeatedly as he sat up straight. "KiBum? What's going on, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine... I guess," KiBum said, stepping into the room. "I just... we haven't talked in a while and with everything that's happened... I guess I was just really missing you."

"…I missed you too," HyungJoon said quietly, watching him. "Kevin's not with you?" KiBum and Kevin were always glued together at the hip.

"No, he went to go make some tea for KyuJong," KiBum said, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. "He just said something that... made me think of you." He looked up at HyungJoon, chewing at his lip. "It was just us for so long. I thought it was always going to be just us, that no matter what you were going to be there. JongWoon showing up really kind of drove it home that we were... not as safe as I thought we were."

HyungJoon wasn't sure what to say, meeting his little brother's eyes. "I am always going to be here," he replied. "I promised that I'd keep you safe, no matter what. It might not be truly safe for us anywhere…but I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, and I will always be grateful for that... you're the only person I know I can count on no matter what," KiBum said. "Even if I'm a terrible little brother who runs away from you, you still chase after me to make sure I'm okay. But as much as I know that I can rely on you... I'm still glad we are where we are right now."

The older brother didn't reply to that, looking down at the blanket by his feet. "…Are you happy?" he asked after a moment's pause. "With Kevin, with all these other people."

"... I am," KiBum said, moving closer to sit down in front of him. "I want you to be happy too hyung. They helped us... they didn't have to, especially when they found out about us. JungMin's ready to kill that guy..."

"I know he is," HyungJoon said quietly. "The only thing I need to be happy is my brother. I'm sorry, KiBum…I'm glad that you're happy, and that you found someone like Kevin who doesn't care about your secret. I just feel like I'm losing my little brother."

"Hyung... you're not going to lose me," KiBum said. "But... you are going to have to share me. And take some time for yourself, figure out what it is you really want. Your whole life can't be based around me."

HyungJoon didn't look up at KiBum. "I was fine with that…I _was_ happy, with just the two of us. I think if it wasn't for you, I would have died a long time ago."

"But..." KiBum's shoulders slumped and he looked away. "But I wasn't happy hyung. I was miserable and resenting you. I felt like a prisoner. I know you didn't mean it and you just wanted to keep us safe, but what we have now is so much better."

"I get it." HyungJoon's eyes closed. "I'm glad that you're happier now, I am. Just…don't shut me out, okay?"

"I don't want to shut you out, I guess I just needed a little bit of space," KiBum said, reaching over to take his brother's hand. "We're brothers, nothing is going to change that. I'm only alive today because of you and I love you. I just need to be my own person too."

Opening his eyes again, HyungJoon looked down at their hands before curling his fingers around his brother's in return. A small smile quirked the corner of his lips. "You were always your own person. Even when you decided to chase rabbits around the forest on your scrawny kid legs and nearly gave me a heart attack, you were your own person and I wouldn't have it any other way."

KiBum returned the smile, squeezing his hand a little. "Good, cause I don't think I'm going to be changing any time soon."

HyungJoon's shoulders eased at those words. "Good." He slowly pulled his hand away. "I heard through the grapevine that you and Kevin were supposed to learn some outdoor survival stuff?"

"Yeah... didn't really happen though," KiBum said with a small laugh. "Things kind of went haywire after that. Maybe once we get back on the road... you can teach me some stuff? I probably should know more than I do, but you always wanted to take care of me and wouldn't let me do anything."

"…Not entirely my fault, you weren't very good at figuring out which end of the knife was the pointy end," HyungJoon replied, expression brightening at the request. "I'd be happy to teach you."

"And Kevin too?" KiBum asked, his head tilting a little.

Thinking about that, HyungJoon nodded his head after a moment. "And Kevin too," he smiled at his brother.

Kibum grinned at that. "Good... I really want you two to get along hyung. He's... really sweet."

"Well…I guess I should try talking to him more," HyungJoon mused. "Have to check if he's good enough for my little brother, after all."

"Don't be like that," KiBum rolled his eyes. "Far as you care, no one's good enough for me."

"That's right," HyungJoon chuckled. "I have high standards for who should be allowed to be with my brother…but he passed the first test of not giving you away at the first compound we went through."

"I told you he wouldn't," KiBum said. "It's not so bad trusting people... long as they're the right people. I trust Kevin a lot.. do you trust the others? Do you trust YoungSaeng?"

HyungJoon frowned at that, looking towards the window. "…I'm getting there. Most of them, not really, but I do trust YoungSaeng and JungMin."

"Me too... though I'm actually kind of surprised by JungMin," KiBum said. "I always thought he was kind of an opportunist you know? I thought he'd sell us out in a second if he thought it could help YoungSaeng."

"I thought so too," HyungJoon murmured; that had been the whole reason why he'd tried to get KiBum to leave. "But he hasn't yet, and he's had more than enough opportunity to. The others…we'll see."

"Yeah... but I'm hoping for the best," KiBum said. "I don't feel unwelcome here like we have everywhere else."

HyungJoon nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "I just hope it lasts."

KiBum sighed a little, looking down at his hands before getting to his feet. "I... should go help Kevin with the tea. Are you okay hyung?"

"Yeah," HyungJoon opened his eyes when KiBum stood. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming to talk…I missed talking to you."

"I missed talking to you too... I won't wait so long next time to come talk to you," KiBum said. "And... hyung? You can come talk to me too you know."

HyungJoon's lips quirked from side to side. "I wasn't sure if you wanted your big brother around to be a stick in the mud. But…I will."

"Of course I want you around, as long as you don't try to tell me what to do like I'm a little kid," KiBum said, watching him for a moment. "No matter what though, you're still my older brother."

"Good…cause even if you're all grown up now, and I talk to you like an adult, you'll always be my baby brother," HyungJoon nodded, ducking his head and turning his face away.

"I know," KiBum said, watching HyungJoon for a moment before stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. It may not have been a long talk, but he felt much better after having a conversation with his brother. Especially since it ended without them yelling at each other.

*****************************

A few days later, they were finally ready to move. They'd used the time to get some much-needed rest, not just KyuJong but all of them. Aside from watches and the occasional group leaving for food and herbs for Kevin's tea, they'd had plenty of time to take care of whatever small tasks needed to be done.

After a conversation with the whole group, it was decided that they'd escort Zhou Mi to China. The night before they were to set out, a route was plotted out that would take them north and through several compounds where they could trade. None of them had spent much time north of the former South and North Korea border, especially since it was such a bandit hotspot, but Zhou Mi and KyuHyun were able to point out safer areas of passage and compounds that would be more welcoming to travelers.

The first stop they'd make was along the Han River before they left Seoul, because they really needed a new horse as well as tradeable goods before they could head north. But before they could head out, there was one more thing they needed to take care of.

"You're going to keep a level head on your shoulders, right?" YoungSaeng asked JungMin as they stopped outside the door. "Not just chew him up and spit out the pieces?"

"I'll listen to what they have to say," JungMin said diplomatically. "If I like what I hear, I won't knock him unconscious and leave him for bandits. That work for you?"

"You're not going to knock him unconscious," YoungSaeng eyed the younger man. "Promise me you're not going to do anything rash, Min ah."

"I won't do anything rash," JungMin said with a sigh. "I'll be good if you're telling me to be good Saeng. Doesn't mean I like this, or agree with it."

"I know you don't, but regardless of where he comes from, he's an innocent person who has done nothing wrong to any of us. The very least we can do for him is hear him out before we toss him to the wolves." YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin's arm lightly before stepping into the room. He smiled at RyeoWook and JongWoon, the latter still with his hands tied. They had been tied in front of him though so he'd be at least a little more comfortable, and able to feed himself. "We have something we need to talk about before we head out."

"…You're not going to kill me are you," JongWoon was watching JungMin nervously.

"Are you going to give me a reason to?" JungMin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just give him a chance, please?" RyeoWook said, looking between JungMin and YoungSaeng with a frown. "I've explained everything and I think he understands what's really going on."

Sighing, YoungSaeng walked over to them. He sat down across from JongWoon, meeting the older man's eyes. "And what do you understand?"

JongWoon shifted uncomfortably, looking down. "That what I was taught growing up was wrong," he said. "They never said anything about torture, or hurting people, when they said to keep an eye out for the brothers. They just said that we could be saved with the brothers' help, and…I never really thought about what that meant, I thought that meant they could just take a blood sample or something and everything would be okay. I didn't know they were going to hurt anyone."

"So you going to tell anyone, ever, about these two and what makes them different?" JungMin asked, watching JongWoon with pursed lips. "Do you really understand what could happen to them if other people know?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," JongWoon shook his head. "I don't want anyone to die…and I know now that they could die if people found out. The only thing I wanted to do was help find a cure, but not on their lives."

JungMin didn't look convinced but he glanced at YoungSaeng first before looking back at JongWoon. "Alright. But don't think we won't be watching you until you've proven yourself."

"So…you're not going to kill me?" JongWoon asked warily.

YoungSaeng shook his head. "No, no one's killing you. But we're going to keep an eye on you a little while longer. We're heading north towards China…if you really are interested in helping to find a cure, you'll come with us."

"Really?" JongWoon perked up. "Sure! I mean, as long as I'm not going to spend the whole time tied up in the back of the caravan."

"Don't do anything stupid, and we won't have any problems," JungMin said, already walking away. "Let's get going Saeng, I want to be past the river before sundown."

"Yes, yes," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "Hold out your hands." When JongWoon did, he untied the rope from around the older man's wrist and stood. "Wook, get him to help bringing supplies down to the caravan, I'll round up some of the others to help."

"Yes boss," RyeoWook said, grinning at JongWoon and nudging him a little. "See, I told you it'd be okay. Saeng's a nice guy."

"The other one still looks like he's thinking of cutting me up into little pieces though," YoungSaeng heard JongWoon mumble as he left the room, shaking his head in amusement. 

"JungMin, go find wherever Joon's holed himself up this time," he said. "If you run into the kids, tell them to help out."

"Yes boss," JungMin said, heading towards the stairs. Reaching the room where he had seen HyungJoon last, he knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Joon?"

"Over here." HyungJoon was standing behind JungMin in the doorway just across the hall, looking vaguely amused. "That room had a weird smell. We're heading out?"

Blinking a little, JungMin glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah... hey I just wanted to warn you that Saeng agreed to let JongWoon ride with us... and he won't be tied up anymore. You going to be okay with that?"

The faint smile faded from HyungJoon's face. "…Why is he staying with us? Is he going to be with us the whole way to China?"

"Up to him, but Saeng said he could," JungMin said. "Not going to let him do anything to you, and I told him as much. He said he understood and he wasn't going to do anything to you, but I'm not trusting your or KiBum's life to his word."

HyungJoon looked very uncomfortable at the news, but nodded. "…Okay. We'll keep an eye on him. He better not go anywhere near KiBum."

"We'll make sure he doesn't," JungMin said. "I told you I'd keep you safe, I mean that."

"I'm holding you to that," HyungJoon replied, stepping out into the hallway. "What does YoungSaeng need me to do?"

"Help get all the stuff in the caravan, find your brother and his boyfriend before they get left behind," JungMin said.

"I think I saw them a floor down," HyungJoon nodded. Glancing down the hallway and seeing it completely empty, he leaned in and brushed his lips against JungMin's lightly before turning to head down the stairs. "I'll go get them."

"Meet you downstairs," JungMin said, lips quirking a little before heading down back out to the caravan.

Back down the hallway, YoungSaeng had located KyuHyun and Zhou Mi and sent them to help out. There was only one person left, and YoungSaeng stepped into the room KyuJong had spent the last few days resting in with a small smile. "Ready to head down, Kyu yah?"

"Good time as any I guess," KyuJong said, sitting up and holding tightly onto the side of the bed. "You going to help me down the stairs?"

"I am," YoungSaeng nodded, walking over. "We'll get you set up in the bed in the caravan." Kneeling down beside the bed, he cupped KyuJong's jaw. "You have to let me know if it gets too painful, all right?"

"I'll be fine Saeng," KyuJong quirked his lips a little. "The faster this gets done the better, right?" Covering YoungSaeng's hand with his own, he leaned up to give him a kiss. "Help me up."

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng smiled widely; he'd missed KyuJong's soft kisses and gentle touch in the time he'd been ill. "You still have to tell me if it hurts too much," he chided before shifting to help KyuJong to his feet. He secured one of the younger man's arms around his shoulders, his own arm around KyuJong's waist.

Hissing a little, KyuJong had to wait a moment before he was ready to go, his legs feeling like jelly. "This is a little humiliating," he grumbled, leaning heavily against YoungSaeng as they shuffled towards the door.

"You'll be moving around on your own in no time," YoungSaeng reassured, taking it slowly. "You just need more rest. A couple days ago you couldn't even sit up…you're making great improvement." He kept a careful eye on his boyfriend, ready to catch him should KyuJong's legs give out.

"I guess... Zhou Mi give any indication of how long it would take before I'm more recovered?" KyuJong asked, eyeing the upcoming stairs warily.

"Somewhere around a week," YoungSaeng replied. "It's a long trip to China, we've got the time." They stopped at the top of the stairs, YoungSaeng waiting for KyuJong to be ready. "Tell me if you're not okay for this Kyu yah, I can carry you down."

"It's okay Saeng... best way for me to get my strength back is to work at it," KyuJong said. "Just... don't let me fall."

"Never letting you fall." YoungSaeng kissed KyuJong's cheek lightly. "Promise."

Giving YoungSaeng a strained smile, KyuJong used the wall to keep himself steady on one side, and YoungSaeng on his other side to keep himself upright. It was very slow going, taking one step at a time until they made it to the ground floor. He had to rest for a moment, panting heavily as he leaned his head on YoungSaeng's shoulder until he could breathe easier and it didn't feel like his heart was going to explode in his chest.

KyuJong didn't even realize JungMin had come down the stairs behind them until he heard the other man speak. "Hey, you need some help getting him into the caravan Saeng?"

"I've got him, thanks Min ah," YoungSaeng said, rubbing KyuJong's back in slow circles. He could feel KyuJong's body shaking with each breath. "You did amazing" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's neck. "Want a lift to the caravan?"

"... I think I may need to be carried in," KyuJong said breathlessly. "I can't feel my legs again."

"All right, hold on." YoungSaeng made sure KyuJong was steady before turning around, crouching to help get KyuJong onto his back. Once the younger man was secure, he held onto KyuJong's legs and walked towards the garage where the caravan was being kept.

It took JungMin's help to lift KyuJong up into the bed of the caravan and he sank gratefully onto the made up bed in the back. It was a view he was very familiar with at that point, staring up at the cloth tarp covering the frame. "Saeng... "

"I'm right here." YoungSaeng sat down at the edge of the bed, looking down at KyuJong. He could hear the others getting ready outside, the horses snorting and pawing at the floor impatiently. "What is it?"

"No stairs for a while, kay?" KyuJong whispered, closing his eyes. "Too tired."

YoungSaeng chuckled, smiling softly down at him. "Deal. No stairs for a while." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to KyuJong's lips. "Rest well, Kyu yah. Love you."

"You too," KyuJong replied, his body going limp under the blankets.

"Ready to go boss?" JungMin asked quietly from the back of the caravan.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded, standing. He made his way to the front of the caravan, sitting down on the bench. "Everyone's been accounted for?"

"All present," KyuHyun said, finishing hitching the team horses together.

"Then let's get out of here."

The group moved out a slow pace, keeping closer to the main shops of the city and avoiding the abandoned areas beyond. They were lucky when they found an old man looking to be rid of his horse, willing to trade the older gelding for some medicines that Zhou Mi had. It was decided that RyeoWook would be best riding the horse since Zhou Mi declined and YoungSaeng was pretty sure the horse would kill KyuHyun. 

It was less crowded in the caravan, which was good for KyuJong who was still recovering and was taking up most of the room. Kevin opting to ride with KiBum so he wasn't in the way and Kevin still looked unnerved by the events of the past week.

By the time they reached the Imjin river north of Seoul, KyuJong was feeling up to finally sitting on the front bench with YoungSaeng, though the dark shadows under his eyes were still present. KiBum did his best to avoid looking at KyuJong and the red thread like veins that were just to his jaw. JungMin had called for a stop as they reached one of the few bridges in use.

"This thing doesn't look very stable, Saeng," JungMin said, testing the planks and eyeing the wooden supports underneath. "We may have to go around."

"…Going around would put us a week off course," YoungSaeng frowned, but he was eyeing the bridge nervously too.

"One week longer and we'll be heading into winter," KyuHyun poked his head out of the caravan. Spending winter in North Korea wasn't an enjoyable prospect for anyone.

YoungSaeng passed the reins to KyuJong and got down off the caravan, walking to where JungMin was beside the bridge. Testing the railings, he was glad those at least seemed stable. He looked down at the supports and had to step back away from the edge, skin a little paler. "Would rather deal with winter than fall down that drop."

"We can test the bridge before sending the caravan across," HyungJoon stopped on JungMin's other side.

"A week could turn into a month if we get stuck in a snow storm. We don't have that kind of time," JungMin said, his brow furrowed. "Someone needs to stay with the caravan to help the horses cross."

"I'll do it," KiBum volunteered. Since he and Kevin had got into so much trouble he'd been trying to show YoungSaeng and the others he was responsible, with little success. "I mean... it seems easy enough, and Kevin could ride with HyungJoon over the bridge, if that's okay with you hyung."

"Uh…" HyungJoon looked back at them with a frown. "Sure."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" KyuHyun snorted as Kevin slid down off the horse. "I mean, you'll be on your own for the whole thing, the boss is scared witless of heights."

"…Don't make me tie to you the horse's tail," YoungSaeng pointed at KyuHyun threateningly as he walked back to the caravan.

'Yeah, I can do it, no problem," KiBum said, sitting a little straighter in the saddle. 

"Not like you can't help steer, KyuHyun," JungMin said. "Help out for once instead of making snide comments about what other people are doing."

"I'm not letting him steer, he'll send us off the bridge on purpose." YoungSaeng climbed back onto the caravan's bench, holding his hands out for the reins again. "KyuHyun go read a book or something."

HyungJoon waited until Kevin was settled on the horse behind him before stepping out onto the bridge. His horse whinnied and danced a little nervously before he calmed her and started across the bridge. The wood creaked ominously below them, but held. "Seems fine."

"We'll go single file," JungMin said. "Wook, you'll go next and I'll bring up the rear. Saeng, wait till we're halfway across before you start okay?"

"Be careful," YoungSaeng frowned, watching the bridge warily as HyungJoon kept going.

"I will," JungMin nodded, motioning for RyeoWook follow after HyungJoon before turning to KiBum. "Hold the lead lines steady and horses heads up. Don't let them look down. They'll trust you won't lead them off a cliff, but the second they look down, that's it."

"Got it," KiBum nodded, taking up his position next to the lead horse of the caravan team. JungMin waited a few moments before leading his horse onto the bridge, keeping his horse at a slow pace so she didn't fall through anywhere.

Up ahead, HyungJoon was approaching the middle of the bridge. Kevin could feel the whole structure swaying a little as they went, and had buried his face in HyungJoon's back. "Why's the bridge moving?"

"It has to have a little give built into it to be stable," HyungJoon murmured, keeping an eye on the planks warily. Some of the planks were rotted around the edges. "Where's JungMin, I don't think this is going to hold the caravan's weight." He'd turned around in his saddle to see how far back JungMin was when the structure shook, wood groaning below them.

"Shit," JungMin cursed when he heard a grating snapping noise just off to his side, one of the supports. JungMin's horse shook it's head in frustration, dancing a little when the bridge started to tilt to the side. "Move HyungJoon! Get across!"

"Hold on Kevin!" HyungJoon kicked his horse's sides and burst into a gallop. Kevin shut his eyes tightly and held on, listening to the pounding of hooves on wood and a dull snapping from below and behind them.

Suddenly the sound of hooves on wood was gone, and he opened his eyes to see they had made it to the other side of the bridge. HyungJoon wheeled the horse around, eyes wide. "Come on RyeoWook!"

RyeoWook, who was not an experienced rider, had his arms thrown around his horses neck and holding on for dear life. He didn't even notice when they had made it across and his horse kept running into the tree line.

Last across, JungMin reined his horse in to a halt, he turned just in time to see the last third of the bridge give way and fall into the river below. "... _Fuck_."

"JungMin!" YoungSaeng had gotten out of the caravan and was standing as close as he dared to the edge of the bridge, eyes wide. "Are you four okay?!"

"RyeoWook!" HyungJoon called after the other man, to no affect. "Down, stay with JungMin," He helped Kevin drop off the side of the horse before galloping after RyeoWook.

"We're fine Saeng!" JungMin called, looking at the bridge in dismay. "You'll have to go around!" He glanced over his shoulder, trying to see where HyungJoon and RyeoWook had got to.

The wayward horse and rider finally came to a stop a few feet away from the edge of a gully, the horse stamping in frustration and his muscles quivering. RyeoWook finally cracked his eyes open and lifted his head away from the horses neck. "HyungJoon?" he called, looking around with wide eyes.

HyungJoon followed both the sound of RyeoWook's voice and the clear path of broken branches, finding him after a minute. "Here you are…are you okay?" He slowed his horse to a stop.

"...Yeah, I'm fine," RyeoWook said, wiping at his cheek and frowning at the small bit of blood. "Just a couple scratches. What the hell happened?"

"The bridge broke. Come on, we have to go back and figure out what the hell we're doing now," HyungJoon frowned before turning his horse around. At least RyeoWook had left them a nice path.

"Sorry," RyeoWook's shoulders slumped and he followed after HyungJoon to where the trees opened back up to the beach again. JungMin was off his horse, going through his pack. He looked up when he saw the other two, his expression grim.

"Zhou Mi says there's another bridge four days ride from here. At least it was still there when he rode across it two years ago," JungMin said. "We're going to meet the caravan there. Either of you have any supplies on you?"

HyungJoon's lips thinned, and he dismounted to look through his packs. "Just some flint, a hunting knife, a couple extra rounds of ammunition…some cord, gauze…and an emergency blanket."

"You have all that?" Kevin blinked.

"…I liked being prepared," HyungJoon mumbled, the tips of his ears red. He glanced across the broken bridge to the caravan on the other side, looking for his brother with wide eyes.

"I have one days worth of emergency rations," RyeoWook said. "... For one person."

"We'll have to make it last until we can find some game or something," JungMin said. "Let's get off the beach before we're spotted. You have an extra weapon for Kevin to use Joon?"

HyungJoon looked away from the caravan and shook his head, frowning. "No…I just have the knife. Once we stop for the night I'll track down some game." He climbed back up onto his horse, holding out a hand to help Kevin up. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll meet up with them."

"Right, we'll stop in a couple hours to eat," JungMin said. "We'll be fine long as we keep our heads."

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" RyeoWook asked, holding his horses reins tightly. "Four days isn't that big of a deal."

"Lot can happen in four days," JungMin shrugged, climbing back onto his horse. "That's why I said we need to keep our wits about us. No use panicking over things we can't control."

"We'll be okay, right hyung?" Kevin asked quietly from behind HyungJoon.

HyungJoon held onto the reins tighter, managing not to try looking for KiBum again. It was the first time they'd been really separated for an extended amount of time, and okay, he was panicking a little. KiBum was stuck with that JongWoon guy, and HyungJoon wasn't there to keep an eye on him. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll take point, JungMin."

"I'll bring up the rear," JungMin said. "Kevin, maybe you should hop on behind RyeoWook. I'd rather you two be together where I can see you."

"…Okay," Kevin said, though he felt safe with HyungJoon. He reluctantly slid off the horse, walking over to RyeoWook.

"…Are we really putting the two with the least riding experience together," HyungJoon looked back at JungMin.

"And if we get into a situation, you really want someone clinging to your back?" JungMin replied. "I'd rather those two run off together if shit happens then try and work around them and have them get in our way."

Climbing on behind RyeoWook, Kevin sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around the older man's waist. "I should probably be insulted by that, but it's kind of true," he murmured to RyeoWook as HyungJoon scowled and turned his horse around to get going.

"...Yeah, I know what you mean," RyeoWook replied, looking at Kevin over his shoulder with a sad smile.

Back on the other side of the river, YoungSaeng was easing the caravan around to take the path inland. That had been horrible, horrible luck; being behind on schedule was one thing, getting separated was another entirely. At least he knew JungMin and HyungJoon would keep RyeoWook and Kevin safe. "We need to get moving, the sooner we get to the next bridge the better." Glancing around for the others, he saw KyuHyun had gotten out of the caravan and was watching the group leave on the other side of the river.

"If it's still there," KyuJong said, closing his eyes.

"It will be, it was a very sturdy bridge when I came across," Zhou Mi said. "KuiXian, _I hope you're not thinking of trying to swim across_."

"_Do I look that crazy? The current's way too strong._" KyuHyun turned away from the bank, lips pulled into a thin line as he climbed back up into the caravan.

YoungSaeng sighed and looked at KiBum, their only rider left. "KiBum, you're going to have to take point. Stay close to the caravan."

"Yes boss," KiBum nodded, his voice low and expression unreadable. 

"You think he's going to be okay?" KyuJong asked YoungSaeng quietly. "His brother and boyfriend are over there."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him," YoungSaeng murmured, glancing at KyuJong beside him worriedly before flicking the reins. The caravan started to move again. "KyuHyun, watch our back." They'd have to make due with what they had.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced back to see JongWoon sticking his head out of the caravan. "So wait, does that mean we're stuck without the people who do most of the fighting? What if bandits hit?"

"We're not useless without JungMin and HyungJoon," YoungSaeng replied.

"I have my shotgun, and KyuHyun has... whatever he has," KyuJong said. "We'll be fine. You just worry about yourself and not doing anything to piss Saeng off."

"I'm not doing anything…" JongWoon disappeared back into the caravan.

YoungSaeng gave a long-suffering sigh. "If only he hadn't been from that compound," he murmured, focusing on the road. "Because aside from that he's not a bad person." KyuJong had been told what exactly he'd missed in the time since they'd left Seoul, since with everyone else aware chances were low the secret wouldn't get out to him eventually. YoungSaeng had talked it over with HyungJoon, and the older brother had reluctantly agreed that telling KyuJong purposely was better than him finding out suddenly.

"We'll keep an eye on him," KyuJong said, squeezing YoungSaeng's shoulder a little. "Him... and Zhou Mi since HyungJoon seemed worried about him too."

"He was worried about Zhou Mi…but then again, he was worried about all of us. I remember the fit he threw when he found out you and Kevin were sticking around." YoungSaeng's lips quirked a little before he shook his head. "Now it's all understandable, of course."

"Yeah.. I hope he doesn't freak out over there, I'd hate to see the kind of mood JungMin will be in if he has to be around HyungJoon during this," KyuJong chuckled, coughing a little into this hand.

"Oh, I'm sure JungMin will be just fine." YoungSaeng rubbed KyuJong's back in slow circles. "How are you holding up, Kyu yah?"

"I'm alive, though barely," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little.

"Not barely anymore," YoungSaeng shook his head. "Don't wear yourself out, you're still recovering."

"I feel better than I did a few days ago," KyuJong said. "I'll take it for right now."

YoungSaeng frowned, thinking of something. "…Zhou Mi," he turned around on the bench to see into the caravan. "Kevin shared with you how to make the tea for KyuJong?" He hoped either Zhou Mi or KiBum knew, or KyuJong would be in even more pain soon.

"... No, he didn't, but KiBum should know," Zhou Mi said, looking up at YoungSaeng from his journal.

"All right," YoungSaeng frowned, looking over the three inside the caravan in their own corners away from each other. Glancing ahead to where KiBum was riding in front of the caravan, he decided to ask the younger man once they’d stopped.

"_Everyone is on edge_," Zhou Mi said, keeping his voice low as he looked over at KyuHyun towards the back. "_Are you worried KuiXian_?"

KyuHyun didn’t respond right away, looking out the back of the caravan with his bow in his lap. An arrow was laid across the string, waiting. "…_What?_" he asked after a moment, looking back at Zhou Mi with a frown.

"_I asked if you were worried, you seem so_," Zhou Mi said, closing his journal.

"_Of course I’m worried,_" KyuHyun replied, glancing back out in the direction of the river as they left its banks. _"That should have never happened, we weren’t supposed to get separated like that._"

"_No, and it's unfortunate_," Zhou Mi said, looking down at his hands neatly folded on top of his journal. "_Would you be so worried if RyeoWook wasn't over there with them_?"

"_No,_" KyuHyun replied bluntly. "_The others can take care of themselves…I made a promise to keep RyeoWook safe, but I can’t look after him right now._"

"_I would say he's in a good position to stay safe, with JungMin and HyungJoon_," Zhou Mi said. "_You don't think he'll be safe with them_?"

"_That’s not the point._" KyuHyun didn’t look back at Zhou Mi, fingers curled tightly around the string of his bow. "_I’m not over there to make sure he stays safe._"

"_... Ah... I had it wrong_," Zhou Mi closed his eyes and sighed a little. "_We'll meet up in a few days. You'll be able to take care of him then._"

"_Had what wrong?_" KyuHyun glanced towards the Chinese man. He could see JongWoon looking between them both in confusion, unable to understand a word they were saying.

"_I assumed what was between you and him was one-sided, I was wrong_," Zhou Mi said. "_I'm sorry for... interfering._"

Frowning, KyuHyun looked away. "_…There’s never been anyone other than RyeoWook. I’m sorry._"

"_No need to apologize, I understand_," Zhou Mi said. "_What you and he have obviously means something_"

"It does," KyuHyun replied. "It means a lot."

"What means a lot?" JongWoon asked at the first sign of Korean.

"_I wish you the best_," Zhou Mi said, getting to his feet. "YoungSaeng, I think I need to stretch my legs a bit. It's very cramped back here. I'll walk behind the caravan for a bit, okay?"

YoungSaeng looked back at them, nodding with a small frown. "All right. Don’t fall too far behind, keep in sight of the back gate."

"No worries," Zhou Mi gave him a strained smile before climbing towards the back and over the back gate.

KyuJong glanced over his shoulder. "Wonder what that was about," he said to YoungSaeng quietly.

"No idea," YoungSaeng murmured, watching Zhou Mi get out of the caravan. KyuHyun didn’t move from his spot in the back, and JongWoon looked very confused. Facing the front again, YoungSaeng’s free hand found KyuJong’s and laced their fingers together. "A lot has been going on that I don’t always understand, it’s worrying."

"You're not alone in that," KyuJong said. "I think it would be best if we try not to worry about things we have no control over. The least of which being what the other's relationships are right now."

YoungSaeng’s lips quirked a little ruefully. "You say that, but I’ll worry anyways. In a group this size, any problems are felt by the whole caravan. In some ways I think I’d rather deal with bandits, at least we’re fighting a common, visible enemy."

"So how did you deal with it all before?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head a little.

"As best as I could," YoungSaeng replied. "There weren’t as many…large problems that I could remember, not since the older members of the caravan passed. They didn’t particularly like me in charge anyways, handled most of what came up themselves."

"How long have you been running this thing by yourself?" KyuJong asked. "I'd say you're so young it can't have been that long but... we all know that doesn't really matter much anymore."

YoungSaeng had to take a moment to think about that, frowning. "My father died and passed the caravan on to me…five years ago, I think. But I was owner in name only, I was the youngest person in the caravan at the time so obviously none of the older folk listened to me that well. Only took this job back from them about three years ago, thanks to a lot of prodding from the only other person around my age."

KyuJong glanced over his shoulder at where the guitar was safely nestled between some blankets. "Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer you don't have to... it's more for my peace of mind than anything."

"Go ahead," YoungSaeng looked at KyuJong beside him.

"The way you talk about him... I'm assuming it's the same person who owned the guitar," KyuJong said, brow furrowing. "Were you... in love with him?"

YoungSaeng’s lips quirked a little sadly. "No. We weren’t together. He was my best friend, my safe haven, and the person who gave me the courage to fight for what I believed in."

"Sounds like he was a good man," KyuJong said, looking away. "I'm sorry I never got to meet him. You think he would have liked me?"

"I think you and he would have been just fine." YoungSaeng squeezed KyuJong’s hand lightly. "You are very easy to get along with, Kyu yah. He and JungMin, on the other hand…in the short time they knew each other, I lost track of how many arguments they got into. Apparently JungMin was too over-the-top for his tastes," he chuckled, ducking his head a little.

"I can see that," KyuJong nodded. "... I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about him if this making you uncomfortable."

"It’s not making me uncomfortable," YoungSaeng shook his head, glancing at KyuJong. His eyes were a little overly bright, but he was smiling. "It’s good to talk about those who are no longer around…it’s through stories like this how they’d want to be remembered."

"Yeah... I hope you tell good stories about me then," KyuJong said. "None of the bad stuff."

YoungSaeng’s smile faded slightly, but he squeezed KyuJong’s hand. "It’ll be a long time before I’m telling stories about you, Kyu yah. But as far as I’m concerned, not a single moment with you has been bad."

"Let's hope it stays that way," KyuJong said, folding his other hand over YoungSaeng's.

"It will, if you believe it will." YoungSaeng smiled again. "Every moment like this is a precious gift, and is automatically valuable in it’s own right. I’m not taking a single second for granted."

KyuJong just smiled at that, leaning over to press his lips against YoungSaeng's temple. "I'm so glad I met you," he murmured.

"Glad I met you too, Kyu yah," YoungSaeng chuckled softly. Letting go of KyuJong’s hands, he slid his arm around KyuJong’s waist to hold the younger man close as the caravan made it’s way down the path.

*************************

Before the sun went down, JungMin had decided to stop for the night near a group of rocks that had formed a natural cave. It had not been a popular decision when he had sent HyungJoon and RyeoWook off together to hunt for food, the latter protesting at the very idea of it and the former not wanting to go with anyone at all.

"Everyone needs to pull their weight right now and I need to teach Kevin how to build a fire without burning the forest down or killing himself," JungMin had replied.

After nearly an hour of working with Kevin though, JungMin was ready to throw himself into the nonexistent fire. 

"You're smothering it, let the kindling get some air before you throw shit on it," JungMin said, pulling away the larger sticks. "Try again."

"Sorry," Kevin winced, looking down at the flint and knife in his hands. It had taken him over half an hour just to figure out how to use the two items to get a fire started, and the rest of the task was proving no easier. "I thought it was enough time." He struck the flint and knife together over the kindling again, eyes narrowed in concentration.

He was really trying to get this right, but ‘trying’ and ‘succeeding’ were two entirely different things right now. "I hope they’re having better luck out there."

"We'll see," JungMin frowned. "If RyeoWook hasn't killed Joon on accident by now or Joon throttling Wook."

"You don’t think they would do that, do you?" Kevin blinked, stopping what he was doing to look up at JungMin. 

"Could happen," JungMin shrugged. "They've never actually spent time speaking to one another. RyeoWook is pretty much attached to KyuHyun's hip and Joon doesn't like anyone. I don't know how well they'll work together. Was kind of the point."

"RyeoWook’s really nice though," Kevin said. "He’s easy to talk with. And HyungJoon seems to like you well enough."

"... That's debatable," JungMin frowned. "The point is, I need to know that we can all work together as a team. We can’t always rely on one person doing one thing all the time. Look how it was when Wook was sick and no one was able to make us food. We should have been doing this a long time ago, making sure everyone can pull their weight and can get along."

"Yeah…I can see your point," Kevin nodded, looking down at the flint and knife in his hands. Expression determined, he tried to get a spark again. "I can get this. KiBum and I want to pull our own weight too, we can keep up."

"Good, then we'll think about keeping you around," JungMin said, watching him. "It's just as important to make sure we all can work together too. I... honestly didn't think HyungJoon wanted to work with us for a while there. But he's getting better. He seemed concerned about you."

Kevin smiled a little at that. "I want to get along with him…not just for KiBum’s sake, but cause he actually seems like a decent guy. I think it’s helping that everyone knows their secret now, and no one’s tried to hurt them. Not just HyungJoon, but KiBum too…he’s seemed a lot happier and more comfortable since he told me about their secret."

"Now that we know... I understand why they were so afraid of telling anyone. Telling the wrong person could get them killed, as we've seen," JungMin said, sighing a little. "The thing of it is though... HyungJoon still doesn't trust anyone. He says he trusts me, and he probably does to a point... but I can still see a bit of fear in his eyes. Kind of hard to get past that point still."

Kevin frowned down at the knife in his hand, before beaming when the sparks finally landed on the kindling, producing a light wisp of smoke. He waited this time instead of trying to smother it, watching the smoke slowly become more pronounced. "I think…it will take a long time for him to trust people. He talks to you though," he looked up at JungMin with a smile. "And he sits beside you at the fire now." HyungJoon had only started sitting beside JungMin when they talked around the fire two nights ago, and while he rarely spoke and tended to ignore the conversations it was great progress from the months he’d spent sitting by himself.

"He does," JungMin's lips quirked a little, feeding a dry leaf onto the bare hint of a spark. "I think maybe he just wants to kiss me more and doesn't want to admit it."

"…He what?" Kevin blinked repeatedly at that, straightening to look at the older man in confusion. "He’s kissed you?"

"I think it was more like we kissed each other," JungMin shrugged, chuckling a little. "He's not that bad a kisser, though he needs some more practice. I'm pretty sure he'd go red in the face if he knew I was blabbing about this, but I don't care."

Kevin still looked stunned. "…You kissed," he repeated dumbly. "And he didn’t punch you in the face afterwards? This is the same guy who doesn’t even do hugs or shoulder pats, right?" He remembered KyuHyun slinging his arm around HyungJoon teasingly once, the archer had nearly ended up face-first in the dirt.

"Right, same guy," JungMin grinned. "I think he might like me a little. Or maybe he just wanted to shut me up. Possible either way. I'm not going to complain one bit."

"Wow," Kevin intoned. "I wonder if KiBum knows. I don’t think HyungJoon told KiBum, I mean, KiBum would have probably told me if he knew."

"Well, that's up to him to tell KiBum I guess," JungMin shrugged. "If he doesn't I'll wonder if he's embarrassed about kissing me. Don't know why he would be, I mean... I'm a good looking guy."

Kevin’s lips quivered and he chuckled, grinning. "Hyung is very good looking," he agreed good-naturedly. "He and KiBum just started talking to each other again…they were kind of avoiding each other for a while."

"Yeah... had something to do with KiBum running away," JungMin said. "Not really sure what it was all about though. Didn't think it was any of my business to pry into it."

"Yeah…mine either," Kevin looked down at the kindling where a small flame was finally appearing. "I’m just glad that they’re talking again, I think they missed each other."

"I think so too," JungMin nodded. "I'm sure being separated like this isn't easy on them. I don't think they've ever spent more than a night away from each other before."

"I don’t think so either," Kevin shook his head. This time when he put larger sticks above the kindling, the fire wasn’t snuffed out. "We’ll just have to get back to the others quickly. I wish we had more supplies at least."

"We're lucky we have what we do," JungMin said. "We'll show you a bit more on how to survive out here, maybe you can teach your boyfriend what you've learned."

Kevin’s lips quivered in amusement at that. "I think I’m a while off before I can teach anything…but if I can show him at least one thing, I’ll be happy. I’ll leave the rest of the teaching to HyungJoon, let him have his fun."

"HyungJoon and fun... now those are two words I don't think I've ever heard used in the same sentence," JungMin snorted. "You can feed some bigger sticks to that, before it goes out."

"Okay, like this?" Kevin placed some more sticks in the fire, nudging the longer ones so that they were completely inside the circle they’d made for the fire. "Everyone’s got to have a little bit of fun sometimes."

"Suggest that to HyungJoon, see what he says," JungMin said, getting to his feet and stretching out his arms. "You're doing good Kevin. You're in charge of keeping the fire going all night. Think you can do that?"

"I…sure," Kevin nodded, looking up at him with a wide smile. "Does that mean I’m on watch?"

"Absolutely, you'll take first watch," JungMin nodded. "With me, or with HyungJoon. I think it'd be best if we take watch in pairs until we meet up with the others."

"Okay," Kevin grinned at that, turning to put more sticks in the fire.

Bushes rustling nearby signaled HyungJoon’s and RyeoWook’s return. HyungJoon appeared first, holding a rabbit by it’s hind legs. "Two rabbits. Not a lot of larger game that we could see, but at least there’s plenty of rabbit holes. And from the amount of nuts stashed away, squirrels too."

"Good, I guess we won't starve then," JungMin said. "How did the hunting lesson go?" he asked, glancing to RyeoWook who sheepishly avoided looking in JungMin's direction. "That good huh. Well I don't see any holes in HyungJoon so it could have been worse."

"Didn’t put any holes in me, or himself," HyungJoon agreed, putting the rabbit down when he reached the fire. "Not for lack of trying. RyeoWook, what did we learn about gun safety today?"

"…We learned that you don't point loaded guns at people with your finger on the trigger," RyeoWook said, looking down at the ground.

"See, you’re learning," HyungJoon sighed, crouching down. "Bring that rabbit over here and help me skin these. You’re not getting out of hunting tomorrow, just so you know."

"Why can't Kevin go hunting tomorrow?" RyeoWook said, making a face at the dead rabbit in his hand and following HyungJoon to the fire.

"Kevin's still mastering the art of making a fire, he hasn't graduated to hunting yet," JungMin said.

"If I can get the fire going faster tomorrow night, can I try hunting the day after?" Kevin asked JungMin. Seeing HyungJoon holding his hand out for something, he blinked at the older brother dumbly before realizing he had HyungJoon’s knife. He handed it over, HyungJoon setting about the task of getting the rabbit ready to cook.

"We'll see," JungMin said, watching RyeoWook daintily poke at the rabbit with a knife, the cook looking a touch pale. "Why don't you go get some more firewood, I'm going to see if I can't find something we can cook that rabbit on."

"Okay," Kevin hopped to his feet and hurried off, not particularly interested in seeing how a rabbit was butchered.

Glancing after them as they left the fire, HyungJoon turned his attention back to the rabbit and RyeoWook. "…What’s wrong? You’ve cooked rabbits before."

"_Cooked_ rabbit before... I've never skinned one," RyeoWook said. "I always make KyuHyun do it."

"Well, here’s your chance," HyungJoon replied. "KyuHyun’s not going to be skinning any rabbits for you on the other side of the river. Here, watch what I’m doing."

"... But it's... so gross," RyeoWook complained. "And it keeps looking at me."

"Do you want me to cut the head off?" JungMin asked from the other side of the fire. If it was possible, RyeoWook turned even paler at that and he shot up to his feet before running over to the bushes with his hand over his mouth.

HyungJoon blinked after him before looking at JungMin. "I don’t think that helped." He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, frowning down at the rabbit he was holding onto before placing it and the knife down. He wiped his hands off on his pants before following to where RyeoWook was being sick in the bushes.

"Hey…you okay?" He rubbed RyeoWook’s back slowly with a hesitant hand.

"... I'll be okay," RyeoWook said, wiping at his mouth. "Just... I can't handle the blood. I've never been able to handle wild game. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." HyungJoon looked uncomfortable; clearly he wasn’t put in the position of trying to be comforting often, but he was trying. "It is kind of gross. I was sick first couple times I skinned game, and I’m pretty sure if you were to dump that rabbit in front of Kevin he’d be right here in the bushes with you. I can go prove it if it’ll make you feel better."

"No, I don't think we need to make him sick too," RyeoWook laughed a little. "How'd you get used to it?"

"Because I had to?" HyungJoon blinked. "Because I had no one else to do the gross things for me, so it was either do them myself or starve. It doesn’t get any less gross with time, but you stop being sick over it after a while."

RyeoWook frowned a little at that. "Guess I never thought of it like that. When KyuHyun and I left the compound... he just did things for me like hunting and skinning animals. I never even thought about doing it myself."

HyungJoon’s lips quirked a little as he lowered his hand from RyeoWook’s back. With one foot he kicked loose earth over the mess the other man had made, hiding it. "I did the same as him, so that KiBum wouldn’t have to worry. I wanted to keep him safe…from all the unpleasant things you have to do to survive."

"But... I would be able to do this stuff if he had at least tried to show me," RyeoWook said. "I guess I could have asked if he needed help, but it didn't seem like he wanted it. If he hadn't been there with me all this time... I probably would have died by now."

"Do you want to learn?" HyungJoon asked. "Even if it means being sick over and over until you can handle it?"

Looking up at HyungJoon, RyeoWook nodded, a smile forming. "Yeah, I want to learn," he said. "I want to be able to help out more. Even if it means being sick a little bit."

"Good. Remember that," he said, lips quirking in a faint smile. "And don’t back out, even when we regroup with the others. If you and KyuHyun are anything like me and KiBum…it’ll be a big blow to think he can’t keep you safe anymore, but it’ll be better this way."

RyeoWook blinked a little at HyungJoon's words. "...Is that what happened with you and KiBum?" he asked.

"…Maybe," HyungJoon cleared his throat a little, glancing away. "You ready to try skinning that rabbit?"

"I can try," RyeoWook nodded. "Would you think I was a coward if I gave up halfway?"

"No," HyungJoon shook his head. " But I’ll think you didn’t mean what you said about learning if you don’t get up and try again the next day."

"I'm not going to give up," RyeoWook said. "It... just might take a little time for me to get used to this."

"That’s fine. As long as you keep trying." HyungJoon stepped back. "Wash your hands and face, then we’ll start again."

RyeoWook nodded, getting back up to his feet and going to do as told. JungMin had been watching nearby, his arms crossed. Waiting until RyeoWook was gone, he smirked a little at HyungJoon. "I think you did a good job there."

"I didn’t do anything," HyungJoon shrugged, the tips of his ears burning red as he walked back to the fire. Kevin wasn’t back yet, he could hear the younger man off in the bushes nearby.

"You reached out to him," JungMin said. "You didn't have to, and you usually don't. I think you did pretty good there."

"…Thanks, I guess," HyungJoon mumbled awkwardly, before eyeing JungMin over his shoulder. "You were eavesdropping. I thought you were busy with something?"

"I'm supervising," JungMin shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." HyungJoon sat back down next to the fire, deciding to sharpen his knife a little while he waited for RyeoWook to come back. "He was starting to get the hang of hunting near the end. Shot one of the rabbits himself, even if he didn’t take it out with a clean hit."

"That's good," JungMin said. "I think Kevin will be able to get a fire started on his own within an hour tomorrow. They're making progress."

"Good," HyungJoon nodded, brow furrowed a little as he sharpened his knife. A long moment of silence passed by. "Do you think they’re doing all right? On the other side of the river."

JungMin's lips quirked a little. "I'm sure KiBum's fine Joon. I trust YoungSaeng will take care of him, and KyuHyun's there too. For all the bad things I say about KyuHyun, he's one of the best shots I've ever seen. We need to worry more about ourselves right now."

"We’re fine though." HyungJoon ducked his head over his work. "It’s not an ideal situation, but it’s manageable. I know what’s going on here, and how to deal with it. I don’t know what’s happening over there."

"They're in a better place than we are," JungMin said. "They have the safety of the caravan, plenty of food. KiBum will be just fine Joon. He can take care of himself."

"Sure," HyungJoon muttered, either not listening to or not believing what JungMin was saying. "Don’t you have something to do?"

"... Yeah, sure," JungMin sighed, turning away. "Come find me when you stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Because being worried about my brother is feeling sorry for myself, yeah. Right." HyungJoon didn’t look up.

"No, HyungJoon, you're feeling sorry for yourself because you aren't there to protect him," JungMin said, turning back around and looking at him.. "You still can't see it can you? You can't see how dependent on him you are. You are paralyzed with fear because he isn't here, you don't know how to cope without him."

HyungJoon lifted his head, eyes narrowed and dark. "Don’t assume you know me, or what I’m thinking. You don’t know anything about me, or what it’s like to have a little brother. So don’t you start thinking you can lecture me on things you know nothing about."

"You're right, I don't know you," JungMin said. "And you like it that way. I was just stupid enough to think I could help. Won't make that mistake again."

Kevin was standing on the edge of the small clearing by then, bundles of sticks for the fire in his grasp. He listened to the argument with confusion.

"Fine." HyungJoon turned away from JungMin with that, going back to sharpening his knife even though it was plenty sharp by then.

"Kevin, the fire is going on," JungMin snapped. "Help RyeoWook cook. I'll be back later," he said, going to where the horses were picketed.

"O-okay," Kevin jumped at the snapped tone, watching JungMin walk away. He cautiously approached the fire, wary about being yelled at by HyungJoon too. The older brother didn’t even glance his way, shoulders hunched as he turned his attention to skinning the rabbits.

Kevin’s shoulders slumped a little at the tense silence. Being out on their own wasn’t easy on it’s own, but now things were going to be even worse if the only two who knew how to survive out here were on the outs with each other.

************************

"Let’s break for half," YoungSaeng said the next day, slowing the caravan to a halt. As much as they all wanted to keep going and catch up with the other four as fast as they could, they had to remember not to push the horses too far. Their sides were streaked with sweat from all the traveling thus far, and not giving them a break risked one of them coming up lame.

Having taken to walking behind the caravan instead of riding inside, Zhou Mi arrived at the temporary campsite a few minutes later. Since his conversation with KyuHyun, he had been polite to the other man but avoiding conversations with him. Choosing to take on any of the tasks that needed to be helped with than seeking KyuHyun out to help him.

"Anything I can help with?" Zhou Mi asked when he found YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng was checking the horses’ hooves, making sure they hadn’t picked up any stones or tossed a shoe during the trek. Satisfied, he let the last hoof drop back to the ground. "If you’re up to it, give these guys some water. They’ve earned it," he patted his lead mare’s neck before heading back to the caravan.

"Can I help?" JongWoon poked his head out from inside the caravan. He’d been demoted to doing the lowest forms of labor in the caravan, no one trusting him with more than that, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Zhou Mi glanced over at JongWoon, his head tilting a little to the side as he considered him. "I don't see why not. You think you can hold on without letting them run wild?"

JongWoon grinned, hopping down out of the caravan and stretching out his arms and legs from the long hours spent unmoving. "Of course I can. I’m okay with horses. I’ll take half if you take half." He walked up to unhitch them from the caravan. YoungSaeng glanced at them in amusement before grabbing a rolled-up map to check their progress.

Taking two of the horses lead lines, Zhou Mi made his way towards the river. "So JongWoon... how are you doing?"

"I’m not tied up?" JongWoon shrugged, following after him with the other horses. "I want to say I’m glad the two who want to kill me are the ones who ended up on the other side of the river, but I’m sure someone here would take that as a traitorous thing to say and kill me anyways."

"I'm sure you're right about that," Zhou Mi nodded. "You don't have to worry about me trying to kill you."

"I’m hoping I don’t," JongWoon gave him a sheepish grin. "You seem nice enough. I’m hoping that if any of them start waving any guns in my direction there’ll be at least one person to stop them from filling me with bullets."

"Don't mistake my kindness for being a shield," Zhou Mi said. "Your place here is... precarious. But there's only so much I can do for you. You have to prove yourself on your own."

That didn’t seem to phase JongWoon much, and he shrugged again. "Can only prove myself so much when I’m confined to the caravan day and night. But again, not complaining. Better than being tied up. I did think about asking them if I could go back home while we’re passing by, but considering that’s _another_ thing I’d get shot for asking…I guess I’m out of a place to live for a while longer."

"Well, I guess the question is... do you want to go home? After learning what you did about what people had in mind for HyungJoon and KiBum?" Zhou Mi asked. "Do you even really want to prove your worth here?"

"I might not agree with what they had planned," JongWoon started, brow furrowed. "But it’s still the only home I’ve got, really. So yeah, I kind of want to go back. Proving my worth is nice, but I’d like being somewhere I know I’m not gonna get knifed in the back even better. Wouldn’t you feel the same? You’ve got to miss home."

"I miss my home, yes, but for far different reasons," Zhou Mi said. "You could have a home here with these people if you really wanted to."

They’d reached the water’s edge, JongWoon keeping a careful grip on the horse’s reins as he looked for a safe place to bring them down the steep bank. "Again…I’d like my home to be somewhere I know I’m not going to get a knife in my back," he gave Zhou Mi a wry smile.

"There's no guarantee in life that someone won't turn on you no matter where you are," Zhou Mi said. "Do you think they'll be happy to know you let the two people with the cure slip through your fingers?"

"Well I wasn’t going to _tell_ them," JongWoon blinked. "I’m not stupid you know."

"I'm sure you have every intention of not telling them," Zhou Mi said. "Doesn't mean you won't slip up." Stopping at the river's edge, he braced himself on the steep incline as the horse tried to pull forward a little more into the river. "Think about your situation right now JongWoon. You're close enough to home you could leave and make it before you starved to death. You could run right now and I wouldn't tell anyone."

JongWoon frowned at that, looking down at the horses he was holding onto as they drank from the rushing waters. "I could, couldn’t I," he murmured, voice not going any further than Zhou Mi. "Go back home, forget about all this. Go back to an ordinary life around people who don’t point at me with guns. Should I go?"

"You could," Zhou Mi nodded. "But... we are going to China to get a cure. You could bring a cure back to your compound like you wanted."

"…I wonder if we can really get a cure," JongWoon replied quietly. "If it’s even possible. What if it doesn’t happen, doesn’t work?"

"Then at least we tried," Zhou Mi said, breathing in deeply as he looked up at the sky. One of the horses, anxious to get to more water, nudge his way forward and his flank smacked into Zhou Mi's back. Already on bad footing, Zhou Mi yelped as his feet slipped out from under him and he went tumbling down the embankment into the strong water current below. The frigid water knocked Zhou Mi out pretty quickly, only able to bob helplessly once before he disappeared under the waves and swept downstream.

"Zhou Mi!" JongWoon’s eyes went wide and he dragged the horses back from following down the steep bank. "Zhou Mi!"

"What’s going on?!" YoungSaeng had heard him yelling.

JongWoon dropped the horses reins, kicking his shoes off and shrugging out of his heavy coat. "He fell in the water!" He could see Zhou Mi’s head breach the water’s surface farther down before disappear again.

"JongWoon wait!" YoungSaeng could only watch the older man slide down the incline and dive into the water.

The freezing cold knocked the breath out of his lungs. Resurfacing, JongWoon took a large gulp of air before kicking with both feet, struggling to swim faster and not lose feeling in his arms or legs. Water rushed in his ears and he bit the inside of his cheek hard, the pain keeping him focused and awake.

He’d lost feeling in his fingers by the time he spotted Zhou Mi just ahead, one arm appearing above the water again. Kicking hard, he reached out and hooked both arms under the Chinese man’s shoulders and pulling his head up above the water. "Hang on," he gasped for breath, pushing them closer to shore.

After what seemed like an eternity in the cold river he felt ground under his feet, and dragged Zhou Mi up the steep incline. Coughing out the small amount of water he’d managed to swallow, he got the other man up on the path before letting go and falling to his knees. JongWoon held one ear to Zhou Mi’s mouth and couldn’t hear breathing.

"Come on, come on," he ground out, linking his hands together and pressing down on Zhou Mi’s chest repeatedly. His frozen fingers struggled to cooperate as he held Zhou Mi’s mouth open without hesitation, pinching his nose and breathing into his mouth. He alternated between the two, panting heavily.

There was little response, Zhou Mi's eyes closed and his lips blue. Finally, after nearly a full minute, Zhou Mi's eyes snapped open and he sputtered water out of his lungs, heaving and choking as he tried to turn over onto his side.

"Finally," JongWoon panted, helping Zhou Mi to roll over. He rubbed the other man’s back and arms, trying to coax warmth back into the frozen skin. "You’re okay, you’re fine. Just breathe."

Zhou Mi was barely aware of what was going on, other than he was cold and his mouth tasted like sea water. He didn't hear the sound of hooves on the ground growing closer, or hear KiBum dismounting and rushing to their side. 

"Is he okay?!" KiBum asked, dumping blankets on the ground so he could unfold them and wrap them around JongWoon's shoulders first before throwing one over Zhou Mi.

JongWoon hadn’t realized how much he was shaking from cold until after the blanket settled over his shoulders. "He’s an ice cube," he said, rubbing the blanket against Zhou Mi’s arms and bundling it around him. "Where’s the others? He needs to get out of these clothes before he catches pneumonia."

"They're coming, Saeng was getting the caravan packed up," KiBum said. "I'll get started on a fire, you strip him."

Nodding, JongWoon pulled the blanket away from Zhou Mi so he could get the Chinese man’s clothes off. It took a minute for his shaking fingers to cooperate, but he managed to get the other man’s shirt up over his head after a bit of fumbling.

The bright red mark on Zhou Mi’s chest made his jaw drop. "…Oh no," he murmured, swallowing as he lightly touched the farthest point just under Zhou Mi’s collar. The chill in the other man’s skin reminding him of what he had been doing, and he finished stripping Zhou Mi down to his underwear before grabbing a dry blanket and bundling him up in it. Another blanket went to Zhou Mi’s feet and ankles.

Settling down on the ground, he pulled Zhou Mi’s upper body into his arms and blew on the other man’s fingers, hoping to coax warmth back into the blue digits.

KiBum returned with a load of sticks and twigs in his arms, unloading them onto the ground near where JongWoon was helping Zhou Mi. "You should get out of those clothes too JongWoon," he said, searching his pockets for the flint and steel his brother had given him. "I'll have this fire going real quick."

"I’ll get out of them once the fire’s going," JongWoon said, shivering as he focused on warming Zhou Mi up. "Don’t go swimming, by the way, it’s a little cold."

"Wouldn't have guessed," KiBum said, looking up at them as he scraped the metal across the flint. "What happened?"

"He fell down the incline into the water," JongWoon replied. "The current’s really bad, didn’t stand a chance." He could hear the sound of the caravan approaching in the distance, not looking back as he tucked Zhou Mi’s hands into the blanket. 

"... But you went right in after him," KiBum said. "I didn't... I didn't think you would even bother."

JongWoon looked up at KiBum from under dripping wet bangs, trying to frown but shivering too hard. "I don’t really blame you and your brother if you think I’m some sort of monster with no compassion for others. Probably makes it easier to think that way. But that’s not me. Never has been, and never will be. I would have jumped in there for anyone."

"Just didn't seem like you cared," KiBum said, looking back down at the pile of sticks. A small flame had ignited in some of the dry leaves. "You were ready to throw me and my brother to the wolves. You sure didn't seem like you cared then."

"I didn’t know what my compound would have done to you two if you’d gone there, and that’s the truth. I just thought they needed a blood sample or something, then everyone could be cured. No more people I care about dying. A lot of people probably wouldn’t care about hurting two strangers for a cure, but Zhou Mi was right. I can’t live with that on my conscience. I’ll find another way to get a cure."

"Maybe I've just spent too much time with my brother, but I don't trust you," KiBum said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go see what's taking YoungSaeng so long."

"…Okay," JongWoon nodded, turning away from Zhou Mi so he wouldn’t sneeze on the other man. Sniffling, he tried to drag Zhou Mi closer to the fire.

The caravan came around the corner a minute later, YoungSaeng ushering the horses faster. "Are you both okay?" He asked as the caravan finally stopped, jumping down off the front bench.

KyuHyun climbed over the back gate and dropped to the ground, clean clothes in his arms. "I’ll take him," he said when he saw JongWoon holding onto Zhou Mi tightly and still in his soaked clothes. "Get changed out of those." JongWoon let go of Zhou Mi and laid him down carefully, taking the offered clothes.

"I'll get some more firewood," KiBum said, not even looking at YoungSaeng before disappearing into the treeline.

"Can we risk moving with those two like this?" KyuJong asked from his seat on the caravan. "This will put us back another day if we have to sit and wait."

YoungSaeng helped JongWoon move to a spot on the other side of the fire, the older man’s legs not cooperating. Frowning worriedly, he looked at Zhou Mi who was still unresponsive. KyuHyun was carefully dressing him in the dry clothes. "We don’t move until they’re at least okay to sit in the caravan. They’ll need some time by the fire to recover." If only they had some way to reach JungMin and the others and let them know.

**************************

After waiting at the bridge for nearly two days, JungMin was growing even more concerned. "They should have been here by now," he said to no one in particular. "I knew we'd beat them here but this is ridiculous."

"Should two of us go look for them?" Kevin asked from where he sat on the side of the bridge. "They can’t be too far by now."

"We shouldn’t split up, they could have been attacked," HyungJoon was trying to contain his worry, but the older brother had been a nervous wreck for the past day.

"If we go over and look for them we'll lose even more time," JungMin said. 

"HyungJoon could be right though, what if they got attacked and are hurt or dying or something," RyeoWook said. "We can't really continue on without them anyway."

"And how long are we going to wait here for them? Another day?" HyungJoon was already untying his horse from a tree trunk, guiding the gelding to the bridge. "Let’s go," he looked at JungMin.

JungMin's lips thinned slightly as he looked at HyungJoon. "... Alright, we'll go."

Nodding, HyungJoon started to cross the bridge. Kevin hurried to get the other horses.

They didn’t make it far. Before they were halfway over the bridge (which was thankfully way more stable than the other one), Kevin shouted in relief. "They’re over there!" he pointed to horses coming around the bend in the river.

JungMin breathed a heavy sigh of relief at seeing the caravan. "Good. Get back to the other side of the bridge, I'll meet them before they cross. In case there's trouble, head to the road."

Kevin nodded, turning the horses around carefully to head back off the bridge. HyungJoon looked at the caravan for a long moment before following reluctantly.

It didn’t take long before those in the caravan spotted JungMin by the bridge. Grinning widely in relief, YoungSaeng waved at JungMin with one arm.

Guiding his horse off the bridge at the far end, JungMin waited until the caravan pulled up nearby. "Well, took you long enough," he said. "You get lost?"

"No, we stayed on course," YoungSaeng replied, slowing the caravan to a stop and smiling tiredly at JungMin. "Zhou Mi and JongWoon decided it was a good time for a swim, we couldn’t move until we were sure neither of them were going to die of pneumonia. No problems on your end?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," JungMin said. "Glad to see everyone's in one piece then. The bridge seems stable enough, you can make it across."

"Oh good," YoungSaeng sighed in relief at that. "Wasn’t sure what we’d do otherwise. Lead us across?" He glanced back to see KyuHyun poking his head out of the caravan, obviously looking for someone.

"I'll let KiBum lead you across," JungMin said, lip quirking at how KiBum perked up at that. "I'll be right behind. Head on out KiBum."

"Yes sir," KiBum said, taking the team's lead line and looking to YoungSaeng. "... We are ready right?"

"Yeah, we’re good to go," YoungSaeng gave KiBum a tense smile before exhaling slowly, eyeing the bridge. "Bring us across."

"Maybe KyuJong should take the reins," KyuHyun suggested.

"You go sit down and be quiet," YoungSaeng tossed over his shoulder.

"Saeng will do just fine," KyuJong said, glancing at the water just below the bridge with a frown. "I don't think I'd be much better anyway."

"We’re just the perfect people to be in the front right now, aren’t we," YoungSaeng chuckled ruefully before flicking the reins lightly. The caravan started forward towards the bridge.

"At least I know we'll be careful," KyuJong said. "I don't know if I'd trust anyone else right now."

"... What about me?" KiBum blinked, glancing over at them.

"We trust you, KiBum," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing at the younger brother. "If I didn’t trust you to get us over this rickety deathtrap in one piece, you wouldn’t be the one up here right now. Just focus on those horses, not us."

"They seem like they're going across just fine," KiBum said.

"Horses are skittish on bridges," KyuJong said. "The smell of the river gets in their nose and they panic."

"Just don’t let them look down, keep a tight hold on those leads," YoungSaeng sighed, holding onto the reins tightly.

Thankfully they made it to the other side of the bridge without mishap. YoungSaeng leaned back in relief as the caravan’s wheels touched solid ground again.

KiBum didn't wait long after the caravan had cleared the bridge before he jumped off his horse. "_Kevin!_" he launched himself at his boyfriend, trying not to knock him over.

Yelping, Kevin grinned widely and wrapped his arms tightly around KiBum in return. "You’re okay!" He buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, unable to stop smiling.

"Glad to see everyone’s in one piece," YoungSaeng smiled, looking at JungMin. "Let’s not do that again." He could see HyungJoon standing awkwardly to one side out of the corner of his eyes.

Behind him KyuHyun was climbing out of the caravan. "Wook?" He looked around for the other man.

"I'm here," RyeoWook said, still on his horse and giving KyuHyun a tight smile. "Everyone okay?"

"Zhou Mi could probably use looking at," KyuJong said. "JongWoon too. We think they're past the worst of it, but never know."

"What happened?" RyeoWook asked, his brow furrowed a little.

"Let's get a camp set up and we can catch up on what we missed," JungMin said. "Already a day behind, not like it'll matter if we take another day before we get going. KiBum, Kevin, make up kisses later, get to work."

"Didn’t even get to the kisses yet," Kevin mumbled into KiBum’s shoulder, holding onto his boyfriend tightly before reluctantly pulling away.

"Let’s get away from the bridge before making camp," YoungSaeng said, looking up at the sky.

KyuHyun walked over to RyeoWook instead of back to the caravan. "What’s this, not even coming down to say hi? Mind some company?"

RyeoWook looked away, fussing with the reins in his hands. "If you want. Not like I'm really doing anything. You should go be with Zhou Mi, he needs the company probably more than me."

"Yah! KyuHyun! We're moving out, you planning on walking all the way?" JungMin called before turning to YoungSaeng. "What's up boss, think it's going to rain?"

YoungSaeng glanced up at the overcast sky. "Can’t be too careful, I’d rather be away from the river all the same. Before someone else ends up taking a swim." Seeing KyuHyun wasn’t going back to the caravan, he flicked the horse’s reins to get them going. Kevin was already climbing up onto KiBum’s horse with him; YoungSaeng hadn’t doubted that would happen for a moment.

Looking at the others, KyuHyun easily swung himself up onto the horse behind RyeoWook. "I think JongWoon’s keeping Mi company pretty well right now. You should see them both trying to fit on that tiny bed."

"I'm sure I will in a bit," RyeoWook said. "I thought you didn't like riding horses."

"I’ll put up with it." KyuHyun shifted a little uncomfortably before resting his hands on RyeoWook’s waist. "Hey. I’m glad you’re okay."

"... I'm glad you're okay too," RyeoWook said. "Didn't know if you'd make it without me keeping you out of trouble."

"Right," KyuHyun chuckled. "Can’t look after each other on opposite sides of the river, can we?"

As they headed out, HyungJoon drew his horse level with KiBum’s. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," KiBum nodded, smiling at his brother. "I was really worried about you... the both of you," he said, looking at Kevin over his shoulder. "He wasn't mean to you was he?" he asked Kevin.

"No," Kevin laughed at HyungJoon’s quiet protest. "He wasn’t mean. He showed RyeoWook how to hunt, and me a little after JungMin was convinced I could start a fire and not burn the forest down."

"He did?" KiBum blinked at that and looked at his brother. "That's... great. I'm really glad. Thanks for looking after him hyung."

"…No thanks needed," HyungJoon mumbled, turning a little red as he steered his horse away to take up the other side of the caravan.

"And we embarrassed him," Kevin chuckled, resting his cheek on KiBum’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him embarrassed like that," KiBum said. "I'm glad you're okay... I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too," the younger man replied, arms tightening a little around KiBum’s waist. "I mean, HyungJoon and JungMin were with me, and you were stuck on the other side of the river with…that guy."

"I know," KiBum's expression soured. "Zhou Mi keeps saying we should give him a chance... but I just can't bring myself to."

"You sound like your brother," Kevin murmured. "But I don’t really want to give him a chance either. Not with your life."

"Me either. I may disagree with hyung about a lot of things, but the way he looked at us when he found out who we were, and what he was saying," KiBum shook his head. "He wanted the rest of you to just hand us over to him, like we were animals."

"You’re not animals," Kevin looked up at the back of KiBum’s head. "None of us is going to let anything happen to you, or HyungJoon. No one’s taking you away, ever."

KiBum chewed a little on his lip, his hand covering Kevin's arms around him. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid.. but I don't really trust Zhou Mi either. He didn't mention anything about a cure until after he found out about me and hyung. What if he's just leading us somewhere so he can trap us like... like others have done."

"…YoungSaeng wouldn’t follow him into a trap," Kevin frowned at that. "Do you think we should talk to him about it? Or JungMin and HyungJoon?"

'I don't know, if we talk to hyung he's just going to tell me he told me so and insist we leave," KiBum said. "JungMin will just follow whatever Saeng wants and I think Saeng believes JongWoon. I don't know who to trust anymore... other than you."

Kevin rested his cheek back against KiBum’s shoulder. "You can trust me. You can trust the others too, you know they wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I bet the others are keeping an eye out just in case we’re being led into a trap too, or at least JungMin and HyungJoon are."

"Yeah, doesn't mean we can't keep an eye out too," KiBum said. He flinched a little when a raindrop hit his nose, and he looked up at the sky.

"We should stop here Saeng, looks like the rain's starting," JungMin said. "Joon, get the extra tarps out, we'll have to set up a lean to against the caravan."

YoungSaeng pulled the caravan to a stop, climbing down off the front bench. He watched HyungJoon go into the caravan for the tarps as he unhitched the team horses.

When HyungJoon came back out, he looked a little confused. "Are those two all right?" He put one tarp down so he could start setting up.

"They’ll be fine," YoungSaeng replied. "Come on guys, let’s get this done before that rain really comes down. KyuHyun, that means you too."

"I’m going!" KyuHyun dropped down from behind RyeoWook, gathering together the other horses to take care of.

By the time the rain started to pour in buckets, JungMin and HyungJoon had their shelter set up. Long sticks propped up against the side of the caravan with a couple of tarps lashed together made for a good cover from most of the rain. RyeoWook set up his cookfire on the side of the lean-to where the rain was shielded by the caravan, only getting slightly damp when he had to stir the stew pot until it was ready. To keep themselves dry, JungMin had insisted on laying down a bit of the horses straw on the ground, even if it made for uncomfortable sitting.

"So KyuHyun, I think you've got some competition when it comes to the hunting," JungMin said, cradling the warm bowl of stew in his hands and sipping at it. "RyeoWook got this rabbit all by himself, even skinned and dressed it."

"Oh really?" KyuHyun blinked, looking at RyeoWook in surprise. He smiled widely after a moment. "So I should take you with me from now on?"

"No, I can hunt by myself just fine," RyeoWook said. "I don't need to be anyone's helper."

"…okay," KyuHyun frowned at the tone of the other man’s voice. "Suit yourself."

Blinking, Kevin looked between the two of them in confusion. He’d thought they were super-close. Sipping from his own bowl, he looked at YoungSaeng. "So…what happened with Zhou Mi and JongWoon?" The two were still resting in the caravan.

"Zhou Mi fell into the river while watering the horses," YoungSaeng replied, glancing at the caravan. "JongWoon jumped in and fished him out. They were both blue for a while, we didn’t want to risk taking them away from the fire until they were safe to travel."

"They got lucky then," JungMin said. "Fall in a river at these temps can kill a man if he isn't careful. Rather surprised JongWoon did anything."

"Yeah, me too," KiBum said, his eyes lowered.

"That's because none of you even bothered to get to know him," RyeoWook said. "He's a decent guy, I don't know what it'll take for you people to see that. Saving someone's life wasn't enough?"

"We’re giving him a chance," YoungSaeng replied. He looked at JungMin beside him. "At any rate, we’ll be going easier on him once he’s at full health again. He could have just as easily died in that river."

"If that's what you want boss," JungMin said, his gaze going to HyungJoon briefly before looking away. "First thing tomorrow, you and I should talk in private," he said, keeping his voice low so only YoungSaeng could hear.

Frowning, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment. "All right," he murmured in return. Looking up at the rain coming down heavily, he gave a forlorn sigh. "Who’s volunteering for watch tonight?"

"I’ll do one half," HyungJoon said, focusing on his stew.

"I'll take first," JungMin said. "Hopefully this rain doesn't last into tomorrow. I don't want to be stuck here any more."

"Don’t want to have to push the caravan out of mud either," KyuHyun muttered.

"We’ll be doing that anyways," YoungSaeng eyed the muddy ground around them. Finishing his stew, he stretched out his arms. "Need help cleaning up, Wook? Everyone might as well take an early night tonight."

"No, I think I got it," RyeoWook said. "Can't really wash anything out proper with it raining like this. Might as well let the rain do most of the work."

**********************************

Thankfully, dawn brought clear skies without a cloud in sight. Being all together again was a weight off of YoungSaeng’s mind, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who slept better that night. Even if it could have been a little less humid and dreary.

After HyungJoon woke them up, he let the younger man take a quick nap while everyone dismantled the camp. "How’re you feeling, JungMin?" he asked, finding him after checking on the two inside the caravan.

"Like I'm ready to not be in charge," JungMin said, stretching his arms out. "I hope you know I'll never take you being boss for granted. Ever."

YoungSaeng laughed at that, grinning. "They’re all here and in one piece, so I’m sure you handled it just fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Expression dimming, JungMin glanced around them as he pulled YoungSaeng away from the camp a little. "Not really sure how it started, but HyungJoon and I got into it a bit. I don't think I was wrong about him, he's still a liability to us, himself... and his brother. Even if he means well and wants to the best for his brother, he doesn't think clearly when it comes to KiBum."

Blinking, YoungSaeng frowned a bit. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "What happened between you two, Min?"

"He and were just talking and it got... bad really quick," JungMin said. "He was real worried about KiBum while we were separated, I understood that, but it's like he wasn't even listening to me. I tried to tell him that you and KyuHyun would keep KiBum safe, but I couldn't get through to him. It's how he's been no matter where we're at... if he doesn't have KiBum in his direct line of sight he goes batty. I think I lost my temper a little with him."

"Oh," YoungSaeng looked away, brow furrowed a little. "Well…maybe it’ll be easier to talk it over with him now that we’re all together again. I agree with you that he’s a liability, but I never really expected him not to be. It’s like KyuHyun and horses; he’s handicapped when it comes to his brother’s safety. KiBum was out of sorts on our side of the river too, it makes me wonder if they’ve ever been separated from each other for such a length of time before."

"I don't think they have," JungMin said. "HyungJoon will move heaven and earth if he thinks it's possible. He just doesn't care who's in his way if they get between him and KiBum."

"…I think trying to understand is the only way any of us are going to be able to help." YoungSaeng rested a hand on JungMin’s arm. "He is reckless and a liability when it comes to KiBum…but only time will fix that. They went through a lot and he is getting better, even if it’s slowly. I consider it a victory he didn’t try to jump the broken bridge."

"I'm sure he thought about it," JungMin said. "He did go after RyeoWook when RyeoWook forgot how to ride a horse." Sighing a little, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm trying to be patient when it comes to Joon... I really am. I just don't know how to handle people like that I guess. If they can't think clearly about what's going on, it makes me nervous."

"I’m sure it wouldn’t have been as bad if you weren’t already uncomfortable with being in charge," YoungSaeng quirked a wry smile. "Because the person in charge has to keep a clear head no matter how badly others are panicking."

"You'll have to tell me your secret," JungMin snorted. "Soon as I show you how not to be afraid of heights."

"Well since we know that’s not happening," YoungSaeng smirked, slinging one arm around JungMin’s shoulders and dragging the taller man down to his height to do it. "Are you and him gonna be okay, Min?"

"Dunno," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist to keep them both steady. "Could be worth it to try though. How are you and prince charming doing? He feeling... up to anything yet?"

"No," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, flicking JungMin’s ear. "He’s been getting some much-needed rest, like he should be doing. That’s more important than whatever _you_ are thinking about."

"Hey, it was an innocent question," JungMin huffed, rubbing at his ear. "Just wanted to know in case I have to tell the children what those strange noises are coming from the forest again." JungMin didn't wait around to get hit again, ducking out from under YoungSaeng's arm and taking off.

"Yah!" YoungSaeng managed to land a kick on his rear as he ran, flailing to regain his balance before he could fall into the mud.

"Decided to try ballet, boss?" KyuHyun snorted, seeing his rather ungraceful hopping around.

"RyeoWook, don’t give him any breakfast!" YoungSaeng huffed, stomping off.

"Don't be mean, boss," Ryeowook said, though he did pass KyuHyun by as he passed out bowls of leftover soup. "He can earn his breakfast like the rest of us by helping out, right?"

"…I have been helping out," KyuHyun muttered, frowning at the ground.

"Looks good," Kevin woke up a little more at the smell of the soup, cradling the bowl in his hands. "I’ll wake up HyungJoon before he misses out."

"I'll make sure there's some for him," RyeoWook said. "If you're helping out, then what are you doing now KyuHyun?"

KyuHyun’s lips thinned at that. Waiting for some kind of witty remark, Kevin looked up when KyuHyun stood and walked towards where the horses were tethered without a word, grabbing a brush on his way by.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by most of the camp, JungMin frowning a little but saying nothing as he tore down the tarp lean to.

"Sometimes I can't tell if anyone here is really friends with one another," KyuJong said, coming up beside YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng watched KyuHyun go, eyes worried. "…Something must have happened. Those two have been inseparable ever since I met them." He sighed, turning around to look at KyuJong. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my old self," KyuJong said, smiling a little. "And you? Other than glad to have everyone back together."

"Mmm… well-rested," YoungSaeng chuckled, wrapping one arm around KyuJong’s waist loosely. "Are you hungry? Should get some food before we head out again, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"I'm good, I can hold out for a bit," KyuJong said. "Do we have any idea what way we're heading? We don't have Zhou Mi to guide us right now."

YoungSaeng frowned. "He showed me some paths we can take on the map, that’ll do until he’s recovered. We also have KyuHyun, it’s been some years since he came back from China but he’ll have a general idea of where to go."

"Let's hope he remembers," KyuJong said, breathing in and out slowly. "You think this is the best plan, right? Following Zhou Mi to another country... it's so far away."

"It is," YoungSaeng looked at KyuJong, pulling the younger man close. "But if this pays off…just think about it. It’ll be more than worth the trek to China. No matter how small that chance is…I’m willing to take it."

"If... I wasn't sick, if I wasn't with you, you wouldn't go right?" KyuJong asked, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes. "Are you only doing this because of me?"

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment, meeting KyuJong’s gaze. "…We’ll all die from this eventually, Kyu yah," he said quietly. "Every last one of us. Your sickness…it just drives it home for me that I’m tired of standing on the sidelines, helpless."

Putting his arms around YoungSaeng's shoulders, KyuJong sighed a little. "At the very least Saeng... Zhou Mi bought us a little more time. Even if this cure doesn't work, we'll be together."

"And I’ll be thankful for every minute we are," YoungSaeng smiled, resting his forehead against KyuJong’s lightly. "But Kyu yah, I’m tired of blindly accepting my fate…our fate. I’m ready to fight for you."

"I wish we didn't have to," KyuJong said quietly. "I was really... _really_ hoping we could have a few years together at least. We don't even know if we'll make it through to China. We don't know what we're going into."

"No, we don’t know. It could be good, or it could be bad. Or it could be just what we need," YoungSaeng murmured, a small smile on his lips. "Only way we’re going to find out is by getting there."

"Guess so," KyuJong said, leaning in a little to give YoungSaeng a kiss. "... I hope you've missed being able to do that as much as I have."

"Of course I have," YoungSaeng chuckled, returning the kiss and closing his eyes. He couldn’t resist pulling the younger man closer. "I’ wish we were still in a city so I could show you just how much I’ve missed you."

"Maybe when we stop for the night we should go for a walk," KyuJong murmured against YoungSaeng's lips.

"That sounds like a great idea," YoungSaeng whispered in return. "Though I think we’ll have to go a little farther this time, don’t want to scare the children."

"Long as we don't get lost," KyuJong chuckled.

"Yah! If you two want to make out, do it in the caravan!" JungMin yelled from across the clearing. "We're leaving!"

"Oh fine," YoungSaeng huffed against KyuJong’s lips, kissing him again before pulling away. "Time to be a leader again, go get inside," he nudged KyuJong’s shoulder before going to help hitch the team horses to the caravan. KyuHyun was taking care of it, and he didn’t look any happier. "We’re all packed?" He asked JungMin.

"Packed, ready, and just waiting on the boss," JungMin said, his horse dancing under him. "Everyone who is on horses, get on your damn horse so we can get the hell out of here!" he called, nudging his horse towards the road. "Joon, watch our rear, I'll take point."

"Going." HyungJoon headed to the back of the caravan.

"Get on inside," YoungSaeng said to KyuHyun, watching him climb up into the caravan with a small frown. Securing the horses, he climbed up onto the front bench and took up the reins. "We’re all set?"

"Yes boss!" Kevin climbed up behind KiBum and happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. YoungSaeng couldn’t help but smile at them; they were cute. He flicked the reins lightly, the caravan lurching forward.

With everyone back together, and finally headed in the direction they needed to go, JungMin finally felt like they were making progress. Even if two people were laid up and recovering from mild hypothermia, and half the caravan wasn't talking to the other half, it still felt better to be all together.

As hard as they were pushing the horses on the treacherous mountain terrain, JungMin knew they needed to take breaks to give the horses time to rest, but it didn't mean he liked it. He liked it even less that they were stopping midday just to eat a meal, arguing they could eat as they traveled but a stern look from YoungSaeng had him complying with a grumble. "There's a stream nearby," he said, seeing the glint of the water through the trees. "We'll stop here just off the road. Kevin, KiBum, make sure those horses are watered before you even think about lunch."

"Yes sir," KiBum sighed, helping Kevin to dismount before climbing off as well and going to help unhitch the horses. "We're never going to get to do anything but take care of the horses," he complained to his boyfriend.

"Maybe we can get someone to switch with us next time," Kevin wrinkled his nose, gathering up the horses from those who were riding. Going to get RyeoWook’s horse, he looked at the older man hopefully. "Hyung, want to switch jobs with us next time?"

"And let you cook?" RyeoWook raised an eyebrow as he handed over the reins. "I think YoungSaeng would have something to say about that."

"…I’m not that bad," Kevin protested as he took the reins. "Okay, I’m not that good, but I’m better than the others and I can learn. KiBum too, maybe. Possibly."

"JungMin and YoungSaeng give the jobs, you'll have to ask them," RyeoWook said. "So good luck with that. Oh, and grab me a bucket of water while you're at the stream."

"…Oh fine," Kevin grumbled. "What good is wanting to learn stuff if no one wants us to." He pulled the horses towards the caravan in search of a bucket.

Once he was gone, footsteps approached from RyeoWook’s other side. "Hey." KyuHyun stopped, arms folded across his chest. "Let’s talk."

Blinking a little at KyuHyun and his stance, RyeoWook's lips thinned a little. "Alright... you'll have to talk while I work. Don't let JungMin catch you not helping out right now, he looks like he's about to murder people today."

"I’m not talking here." KyuHyun nodded towards the trees. "They can wait a few minutes."

"... Okay, but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you," RyeoWook said, glancing towards the others before following KyuHyun over into the tree line. "Well, what is it?"

KyuHyun only spoke once they were far enough to not be seen or heard. He turned to RyeoWook, eyes narrowed. "So are you going to tell me what I did wrong now? Or are you just going to keep treating me like a parasite and not your _best friend_."

"What are you talking about?" RyeoWook frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not treating you like anything. You were the one who was ignoring me in favor of talking to your new best friend in that silly language."

"…Is that seriously why you’re acting like this?" KyuHyun demanded. "Because I wanted to talk to someone in the language I grew up with? He’s not my best friend and I haven’t been ignoring you, but you sure as hell don’t seem to want to talk to me. I thought we talked this out already."

"No, we really didn't," RyeoWook said. "I don't know what you want from me, and it's confusing the hell out of me. Just.. just leave me alone." He turned away and started back towards the caravan.

KyuHyun caught RyeoWook’s wrist, not letting him leave. "I just want to know what’s wrong," he said quietly. "I can’t fix things if I don’t know what’s going on."

"Nothing is wrong!" RyeoWook snapped, pulling at his wrist in an attempt to break free. "There's nothing to fix KyuHyun. I'm just not going to stand in your way anymore."

"Stand in my way? Stand in my way of _what_?" KyuHyun pulled him back, unrelenting.

"...Of being happy," RyeoWook said. "I've been holding you back KyuHyun, you can't deny it. I see the way you light up when you talk to Zhou Mi and talk to him in Chinese. You miss that life so much you'll do anything to get it back. I'm just a weight on you and I've been so selfish thinking... think that you cared more about me than China. I was so afraid of losing you as a friend, but I never really had you in the first place."

KyuHyun’s expression eased a little at the admission, his grip on RyeoWook’s wrist loosening. His gaze went to the side, taking a moment to think about that before looking back at the other man.

"Wook…you’ve always been my best friend. Nothing’s ever going to change that, not Zhou Mi, not China. I do miss China, yes. But I decided a long time ago I wasn’t going to leave you behind, even if it meant never going back." KyuHyun had never been good at emotional conversation, preferring to tease and joke, but now he spoke slowly and deliberately. "Not because you’re holding me back, but because I’m happiest with you. China has nothing over Kim RyeoWook."

RyeoWook looked away, his jaw set and expression unreadable. "That's not how you've made it seem the past few weeks. Every since Zhou Mi got here, I saw this fire in your eyes that I've never seen before. I thought it was him at first, but you say it isn't. You don't have that same fire when you look at me KyuHyun. I guess I've just come to realize I can't keep following you around the world. I have to take care of myself."

KyuHyun was silent, picking through RyeoWook’s words. "…You thought I liked him. That’s what you mean by fire, then." He quirked a small, rueful smile as he pulled RyeoWook further away from the caravan. "But since I _don’t_ like him, that changes everything doesn’t it? Cause that means that ‘fire’ is something else, like say…an ordinary friendship. So no, I don’t have that when I look at you, cause you’ve never been just an ordinary friendship."

"... But what does that even _mean_," RyeoWook sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "I have to get started on lunch, we're not sitting here for very long."

"One more minute. I’ll deal with JungMin afterwards. You asked me a question, so I have to answer it," KyuHyun raised an eyebrow at RyeoWook. "But because you’re being grumpy and rushing me, you’re going to close your eyes first."

"... Why?" RyeoWook frowned at him. "Do we really have to play games right now? You're making my head spin."

"Just humor me?" KyuHyun looked down at him.

"Fine, you've got one minute," RyeoWook sighed, closing his eyes as asked.

"I don’t think answering your question will take that long." KyuHyun fell silent for a brief moment, just looking at him. He let go of RyeoWook’s wrist to rest his hands on the other man’s thin shoulders, before leaning in to kiss him softly.

RyeoWook's eyes snapped open and he pushed KyuHyun away. "What the fuck was that? Is this some kind of joke to you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Surprised, KyuHyun staggered backwards at the rough push. "…What do you mean is this a joke," he said, trying not to get annoyed. "You think I’d joke about that?"

"Everything is a joke to you KyuHyun," RyeoWook said, looking hurt. "And this one isn't very funny."

Staring at him, KyuHyun’s expression slowly closed off. "You were never a joke to me, and it’s insulting that you think I’d joke about this. You know, I was seriously worried about you while we were separated. But you didn’t even look happy to see me."

RyeoWook sighed a little, his shoulders slumping. "KyuHyun... what do you want from me? Can you just answer me, using words, tell me what you want."

KyuHyun turned away, lips pressed together thinly. "…the reason why you’ve probably never noticed anything in how I look at you is because I’ve liked you from the first day we met. Nothing’s changed in how I look at you, because that hasn’t changed since then."

"... You're being serious," RyeoWook murmured, watching KyuHyun. "I... I honestly didn't think you did. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was perfectly happy where I was," KyuHyun replied. "And didn’t want to screw up our friendship."

"Well I wasn't happy," RyeoWook frowned, punching him weakly in the arm. "You acted as if I was like your brother or something this whole time and I seriously... _seriously_ was going to sleep with JungMin because of it."

"Yeah, because you made it abundantly clear you were interested in me. Right." KyuHyun stepped away from the punch. "Minute’s up."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me," RyeoWook said. "I thought you and Zhou Mi were going to start making out in front of me the way you two were flirting." Caught for a moment in indecision, he marched up to KyuHyun and grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. "We'll talk more later, okay?" he said when he pulled away.

Breathing in slowly, KyuHyun looked down at RyeoWook. "Are we actually going to talk, or am I going to be dragging you away kicking and screaming again."

"We'll talk," RyeoWook said. "I think we have a lot more to talk about still."

"…Okay." KyuHyun nodded, looking away as he turned to walk back to camp. "I’ll pacify JungMin I guess."

"Good luck," RyeoWook said, sighing a little before following after him towards the caravan. He wasn't quite sure if anything had really been resolved there. They would need more time.

******************************

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully once they got back on the road. They made good time, which pleased YoungSaeng considering how behind schedule they were. They were heading farther into the mountains, and by the time they stopped for the night they could turn around and look down into the river valley they’d left behind. They were only going to climb in altitude from there, and YoungSaeng hoped they had enough extra blankets and clothes for when the temperature dropped.

They set up camp just before the sun set in a small clearing not far from a stream. Before someone could tell them to go take care of the horses again, Kevin immediately pulled KiBum over to where RyeoWook was. "Hyung, can we help you with food this time?"

"Well... I guess," RyeoWook said, digging through one of the crates. "We're running low on supplies, so we have to make stuff last. Go get me some water KiBum." He turned to Kevin when KiBum was gone. "You know how to make hard tack?"

"Hard tack?" Kevin shook his head slowly. "Uh…no. Is it easy to learn?"

"It is, and it lasts a long time," RyeoWook said. "It tastes like rocks, but it'll keep you fed. My mom showed me how to make it with rice, though flour is supposed to be the best."

"Okay," Kevin nodded, making a mental note of that. "So we’re making normal rice first?" He tried to stay out of the way of what RyeoWook was doing while watching at the same time.

"No, we have to use dry rice," RyeoWook said, pulling out their small sack of flour. "We grind it up with a small amount of water until it's a paste, add a little bit of salt and mix it up. When we pour it into my cast iron dish and put it right in the fire so it cooks. You want to try?"

"Sure!" Kevin grinned widely. "Sounds like a good recipe to start learning with." Pulling out the pestle and mortar from another crate (he knew where they were after making tea so many times), he glanced to the side as he heard KyuHyun’s voice.

"Going to hunt," the archer was telling YoungSaeng as he headed out, quiver slung over one shoulder and bow in his hand. Kevin saw KyuHyun glance towards him and RyeoWook before stepping past the tree line.

"It's pretty easy," RyeoWook said, his eyes following KyuHyun. "And really hard to mess up. You work on that, I'll be back in a bit okay?" Getting to his feet, he followed after KyuHyun.

"Uhhh sure," Kevin blinked, getting set up.

Hearing footsteps crunching through the leaves behind him, KyuHyun turned around and saw RyeoWook following him away from the caravan. "Hey."

"Hey," RyeoWook said. "So um... you want some company? Joon was showing me how to hunt... I could help."

Blinking, KyuHyun glanced over RyeoWook’s shoulder before his eyes returned to the other man’s face. "You aren’t helping the kid with something?"

"I left him doing something, he'll be at it for a while," RyeoWook said. "And if he messes up he'll start again. I just... thought you would want some company."

KyuHyun’s lips quirked after a moment. "…You have your gun on you, I take it? Unless you want to try your luck with my bow."

"Yeah, I have my gun," RyeoWook said, patting his back pocket. "I've been keeping it on me all the time now, just in case."

"Good idea." KyuHyun adjusted his quiver strap on his shoulder, nodding towards the trees. "Let’s get some food. I’m curious how much you learned."

"I learned a lot from HyungJoon," RyeoWook said. "I think I'll surprise you."

"Whose idea was it for you to learn hunting?" KyuHyun asked, starting to walk. "Who did the clean-up work afterwards?"

"... JungMin's idea," RyeoWook said. "He said we all had to help out and he didn't trust Kevin enough with a weapon. HyungJoon made me skin a rabbit... but I threw up. The second time I didn't get nearly as sick."

"…Oh," KyuHyun frowned, glancing at the shorter man beside him. "Well…it gets better with practice. Did you want to take care of it this time, or should I? I don’t mind it."

I know you don't... but like HyungJoon told me, I have to be able to rely on myself," RyeoWook said. "You're not always going to be around to help me, so I needed to figure out how to do it on my own."

"Okay," KyuHyun nodded, looking away. He looked like he didn’t know what to say, frowning at nothing in particular. "As long as you know that I’m there if you need the help."

"I will," RyeoWook nodded, keeping an eye on where he was going. Wouldn't look good if he fell down in a ditch with KyuHyun watching.

Back at the camp, JungMin was approaching Kevin and KiBum, hands on hips. "Where's RyeoWook and why isn't he watching you two?"

Kevin looked up at JungMin, all wide-eyed confusion (even though after seeing where RyeoWook was heading he had a pretty good idea of how long it would be before their cook returned). "He went with KyuHyun, told me how to make hard tack so that’s what KiBum and I are doing now." He was still working on grinding up the dry rice and water, he and KiBum passing the mortar back and forth between them as one person’s arms tired.

"... Alright, well, long as you think you know what you're doing then," JungMin said, watching them. "Just don't burn yourself, alright?"

"We won’t," Kevin nodded, passing the mortar and pestle back to KiBum. "We really want to help out more, with everything. The more we know, the more useful we’ll be, right?"

"That's the idea," JungMin nodded, turning away. His eyes scanned over the camp, not seeing who he was looking for he went to the next person he saw. "So, boss," he said, leaning up against a tree. "Our path is taking us through the mountains. We're not going to have to blindfold you are we?"

"Very funny," YoungSaeng said drily, looking up from where he was taking stock of their current supplies. "Can’t drive the caravan very well if I can’t see, and I don’t know who else would drive. I’ll be fine as long as you make sure we’re not about to fall off the side of the mountain."

"I'll make sure of it, boss," JungMin said. "You could let KyuJong drive, he seems to be able to handle himself in the driver's seat."

YoungSaeng’s lips quirked a little at his boyfriend’s name. "I’ll have to talk to him. I should be all right for the most part. As long as we avoid any cliffs." He glanced to the side, seeing HyungJoon stepping out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. "I thought KyuHyun was hunting?"

"That's what Kevin just told me," JungMin said. "Wook went with him."

"Ah, so someone’s back to hiding in the trees," YoungSaeng went back to checking their supplies as HyungJoon slowly made his way over.

"Huh?" JungMin blinked a little at him. "You're talking nonsense, maybe Wook should check you for fever."

"Or maybe you should just turn around," YoungSaeng snorted.

JungMin glanced over his shoulder, seeing HyungJoon. "Oh. You mean him," he said, watching HyungJoon walk toward them.

HyungJoon stopped awkwardly a few trees away, eyeing YoungSaeng (who was not looking at them anymore but clearly all-ears) before approaching. He was holding a handkerchief in his hands, something heaped inside. "…Hey," he said, looking down at his hands as he held out the bundle of bright red berries to JungMin. "They’re not poisonous or anything."

Blinking a little bit at the handkerchief, JungMin's lips thinned a little. "Are you sure? You're not trying to kill me are you?"

In response, HyungJoon freed one hand to take a berry and pop it into his mouth. "They’re pretty good," he said after he’d chewed and swallowed, looking to the side. "Haven’t found them anywhere but around here before."

"Are there more? Tell the kids to go gather some," JungMin said. "We'll be needing those when we get high up in the mountains and there's nothing to eat."

HyungJoon’s expression fell. "…Yeah, okay. There aren’t that many, but okay." He tied up the small bundle so no berries fell out, holding it out to JungMin again.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, JungMin reached out to take the handkerchief, his hand closing around HyungJoon's. "Thanks... I didn't figure you'd be a gatherer type."

HyungJoon’s gaze went to the hand covering his own, not pulling away. "…I wasn’t always the best shot," he shrugged a little, looking up at JungMin. "Kevin and KiBum seem to be doing fine over there, I’ll get the rest myself."

Frowning a little, JungMin looked down at their hands as well. "You... want any help?" he asked. "I'm not really doing much of anything useful 'round here, except annoying Saeng."

The younger man glanced at YoungSaeng, who was smiling to himself as he checked off items on a list. "If you don’t mind how boring picking berries is…I wouldn’t mind the help," he nodded. "We’ll need something bigger than my handkerchief though."

"I think Saeng's got a bag we can use, I'm sure he won't mind," JungMin said, smiling a little. "Isn't that right boss?"

"Yeah," YoungSaeng chuckled, his expression amused about something as he rooted around in one of the crates. He pulled out a spare bag, holding it out to JungMin. "Have fun, try to avoid getting shot at by the two hunting."

"I'm sure that'll be easy enough," JungMin snorted. "Alright, let's go Joon, before we get roped into doing actual work."

A small smile tugged at the corner of HyungJoon’s mouth before he turned to head back the way he’d came. "We are doing work though. You should try one, they’re really good."

"I'll try one later," JungMin said, tucking the bundle into his jacket pocket. "How did you know those aren't poisonous?"

"KiBum ate some while I wasn’t looking when he was twelve," HyungJoon replied, crossing the clearing and ducking under a tree branch.. "I noticed the berries back around the river, but it didn’t click that they were the same ones right away."

"Why'd you bring them to me, why not to Wook?" JungMin asked. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore."

"…Because I didn’t want to give them to RyeoWook," HyungJoon replied after a moment, not looking back at JungMin. "I gave them to you."

"Joon..." JungMin sighed a little, grabbing HyungJoon by the arm to get him to stop. "We really need to talk, don't you think?"

HyungJoon stopped at the pull on his arm, frowning down at the ground. "I don’t want to get into an argument with you again," he said, glancing back at JungMin. "And I don’t know if we’ll be able to talk without that happening."

"So... what you propose we do then, just ignore the elephant in the room?" JungMin replied. "I... Joon, I don't want us to be at odds with each other."

"I don’t want to be either," HyungJoon replied. Exhaling slowly, he looked up through the canopy of leaves between them and the sky. "I kind of like being around you. But I can’t change who I am."

"I'm not saying you have to change who you are, but what I do hope is that... you can just.. kind of let go of some of that tension you've got," JungMin said.

"That ‘tension’ as you put it, is the only reason I’m still alive," HyungJoon replied. "It’s not something I can just let go of. I…I am trying."

"I'd like to help Joon, if you'll let me," JungMin said, watching him.

The corner of HyungJoon’s mouth twitched before he glanced at JungMin beside him. "I already am."

"That so?" JungMin raised an eyebrow at that. "Sometimes doesn't feel like it. You make it so difficult sometimes."

"And sometimes you ask more of me than I’m ready for," HyungJoon replied. "But if I didn’t want to let you in…we wouldn’t be talking right now."

"Well... I'll take that as progress," JungMin said, smiling a little. "I'll... try not to ask more of you than you're ready for. And I'll try to not get frustrated... though I can't promise anything."

"I can’t promise anything either, so that’s fine." HyungJoon turned around to face JungMin fully. "So…we’re okay now?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we're completely okay, but maybe we can get there," JungMin said. "So, where are those berries?"

"You actually wanted to help pick berries?" HyungJoon blinked. "Last time you followed me somewhere to get work done, you were just following for a kiss."

"Hey, what do you take me for?" JungMin sniffed. "I followed you cause I wanted to talk, that's all. And I'll help pick berries if there's enough."

"Well, it’ll go faster with the two of us." The older brother looked amused. Glancing over JungMin’s shoulder back towards the camp, he stepped closer and leaned in to kiss JungMin lightly.

JungMin returned the kiss, his hand finding HyungJoon's and threading their fingers together. "Yeah? I'm kind of hoping it takes a little while myself."

HyungJoon’s fingers curled around JungMin’s a little. "Well, I guess we’ll have to see," he murmured, looking up at JungMin with a small smile before turning to head through the bushes. "It’s this way." He didn’t let go of JungMin’s hand, tugging the older man along.

************

The further the caravan climbed into the mountains, the colder the air turned. Heavy cloaks were brought out, the horse riders bundled with hoods drawn up. Luckily, Zhou Mi and JongWoon seemed to be doing much better before the first snowfall, RyeoWook worried their condition could worsen if the air dipped too low.

Having Kevin pressed up snuggly against his back, KiBum was grateful he had an extra source of warmth as they traveled a narrow road along the side of one of the steep hills. He wasn't the only one taking advantage of human sized heaters, KyuJong and YoungSaeng sharing a blanket on the driver's bench. The biggest surprise though, was KyuHyun riding behind RyeoWook on his horse.

"Cold weather sure does bring people together," KiBum said quietly to Kevin over his shoulder. "Guess my brother will freeze."

Unburying his nose from KiBum’s jacket, Kevin glanced to where HyungJoon was riding near the back of the caravan. The older brother was just as bundled up as everyone else, but couldn’t be as warm by himself on his horse. He was visibly shivering every now and then.

"He and JungMin should share a horse," Kevin replied, looking for wherever JungMin was.

"As if HyungJoon would share anything," KiBum snorted. "I think he'd rather jump in the river than share with JungMin."

"That wasn’t what JungMin…I mean…" Kevin stumbled a little over the words. "I don’t think they would really mind sharing a horse."

"Why do you say that?" KiBum said, peeking over his shoulder as best he could. "HyungJoon doesn't like anyone, least of all JungMin."

Kevin made sure no one was in eavesdropping range. "Uh…well…I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but while we were separated JungMin said something about maybe kissing HyungJoon."

"_Kissing_?" KiBum's eyes widened at that and he looked towards where JungMin was up ahead. "He had to be joking, right? I mean JungMin likes to joke around, you've heard him. Hyung doesn't kiss people. I don't think he even knows what that is."

Kevin shushed KiBum, nudging him in the side. "I don’t know if he was joking or not, they were kinda on the outs with each other while we were separated. But I mean…have you even been watching them the past couple days? Your brother’s actually talking to JungMin, and while I guess that doesn’t seem like much…he doesn’t really talk to _anyone_ else. And sometimes they’ll both disappear from camp around the same time."

"What, you think they're... no, that's not even possible," KiBum said. "It could just be all coincidence. JungMin was the first one to know the secret so I guess... maybe hyung has just finally made a friend."

"What’s wrong with them being together?" Kevin asked. "If they are, wouldn’t it be a good thing?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," KiBum said. "It's just... weird. My brother wouldn't let anyone get that close to him. I wish he _would_, let himself be distracted for once."

"He’s been…nicer lately? I bet JungMin does have something to do with it," Kevin mused. ‘Nicer’ for HyungJoon was all relative, but considering that the older brother wasn’t glaring at people and hiding in the tree line anymore, he felt justified in saying it.

"I guess? I thought it was just because now that everyone knew our secret he wasn't so worried anymore," KiBum said. "Guess it could be because of JungMin... doesn't mean they're together though."

"I kind of hope they are," Kevin said quietly. "I mean…I can’t remember being this happy, being with you. I think everyone should have someone like that. Especially your brother."

"I’m happy too Kevin, doesn't mean HyungJoon would be," KiBum said. "I don't think he could trust someone enough to get that close."

"Maybe…you should try talking to him?" Kevin asked. "You’re his brother…unless you don’t think that’ll help."

"Talk to him about what?" KiBum made a face. "What he wants to do with his own life is his business. I don't want him butting into my life, why would I butt into his?"

"Was just an idea," Kevin shrugged, glancing back at HyungJoon. Despite KiBum’s words, he did hope JungMin hadn’t just been joking. Because HyungJoon finally trusting someone wasn’t something to joke about.

A voice floated out of the caravan. "Oh wow, it’s _freezing_ out here."

YoungSaeng glanced over his shoulder to see JongWoon poking his head out from inside the caravan. "Will you _please_ sit down," he said tersely; the caravan leader was less than happy to be so close to the edge of the mountain, and had needed convincing this was the best path to take in the first place.

"Sorry," JongWoon quickly crouched down before he could shake the caravan and draw YoungSaeng’s wrath. "I just woke up and was wondering where we were."

"We’ll be making camp soon," YoungSaeng replied. "Is Zhou Mi awake too?"

KyuJong peeked over his shoulder into the caravan, seeing beyond JongWoon to where Zhou Mi was still curled up under his blankets. "Doesn't look like it. Not sure how he can still be asleep with all this bumping around."

"Not sure either," JongWoon shivered at a cold wind that blew by.

"Well, let him know when he wakes up we’ll be stopping soon," YoungSaeng said, facing forward again.

"Okay." JongWoon quickly retreated back into the caravan, searching for the blankets he’d dropped on the way to the front. He grabbed them and threw the blankets over his shoulder, before landing on his side with a squawk when the caravan hit a large bump. "Ow."

The lump of blankets covering Zhou Mi shifted a little as he made a small groan. His head poked out of the blankets enough to blink around blearily. He mumbled something incomprehensible, whether it was Mandarin or Korean it was hard to tell.

JongWoon disentangled himself from the blankets to sit up, blinking repeatedly at the lump on the bed. "Oh, hi," he said, seeing Zhou Mi’s head sticking out with his hair going everywhere. "Sleep okay?"

Zhou Mi's reply was a grunt and his eyes closed again briefly. "Yes... sleep... _hao_."

"Hao?" JongWoon repeated. He decided to settle down on the caravan’s floor next to the bed rather than risk another faceplant, bundling back up in the blankets against the chill. "What does that mean?"

"...Good," Zhou Mi replied, opening his eyes and looking around for the speaker. "JongWoon? What... what's going on?"

"Nothing much, we’re traveling through the mountains and it’s freezing out there, so you’d better stay in bed," JongWoon said with a small smile. "We should be stopping soon, or that’s what YoungSaeng said a minute ago."

"Oh, that's good," Zhou Mi said, though his brow furrowed a little. "The last thing I remember clearly was... we were standing on the bank of the river and then I was underwater. You saved me though, didn't you."

JongWoon’s lips curled into a smile. "Yeah, well, I wasn’t just going to let you swim out to sea. The water was kind of cold so we were both out of it for a while."

"Probably was a bad time to go swimming then," Zhou Mi said. "Thank you."

"Was nothing," JongWoon shrugged. "Are you feeling better now though? Uh… _hao_?"

Zhou Mi snorted at that. "_Shi, wo hen hao_."

"Uh…that’s…good?" JongWoon tried to pretend he knew what Zhou Mi had said, and failed utterly. "What does that mean? That sounded really long for ‘yes’ or ‘no’."

"I said I am fine," Zhou Mi said, lips quirking a little. "A little hungry, how long were we sleeping for? I don't remember being near the mountains."

"Oh, we’ve been out for a few days. Apparently we’ve been semi-conscious enough to eat something then just went right back to sleep, I woke up properly just the other day myself." JongWoon grabbed one of the bags and dragged it closer, rummaging around for something to eat. While he did that, he tried mumbling the Mandarin to himself. "_Shi hen…wo…_"

"Are you trying to learn Mandarin?" Zhou Mi asked, watching him.

"I don’t know," JongWoon blinked, looking up at him. "I just think it sounds kind of cool. Even if a lot of the words sound really similar."

"I could say the same about Korean," Zhou Mi said. "But I can help you learn, it would be nice to talk to someone in my home language every now and then."

"That would be cool," JongWoon grinned. "I thought you talk to that KyuHyun guy in Mandarin though?"

"I did," Zhou Mi nodded, looking away. "Doesn't appear we will be talking in the future."

"Why?" JongWoon asked, confused.

"Our... interests weren't in the same place, I guess," Zhou Mi said.

JongWoon blinked repeatedly before seeming to realize what Zhou Mi meant. "Oh…" He looked down at the bag he was rooting around in. "I’m sorry. You seem like a really great guy." Finding some hard tack, he offered it to the other man.

"Ah... doesn't mean I'm not an idiot though," Zhou Mi said. "What about you though? I recall you and RyeoWook were talking quite a bit, are you still?"

"I kind of just woke up yesterday, but not really," JongWoon shrugged. "He was just keeping me company while I was tied up and no one else was talking to me. Or at least, no one else was talking to me _nicely_."

"Well, then maybe we can commiserate together," Zhou Mi chuckled. "Neither of us seem that welcome."

"They like you just fine," JongWoon smiled, nudging Zhou Mi again with the hard tack. "Here, you were hungry."

Pulling a hand out of the blankets, Zhou Mi accepted the biscuit with a small thanks and started to nibble at it. "They only like me because I'm useful."

"Nah, you’re a nice guy." JongWoon huddled under his own blankets, pulling them tighter around himself and shivering. "From my perspective anyways."

"Well, I think you're a nice guy as well," Zhou Mi said. "No matter what they may think of you. I think you'll prove them wrong."

"Doubt that, they still think I’m waiting for my chance to kidnap the brothers or something," JongWoon shrugged. He rested his cheek against the edge of the bed, closing his eyes. "I thought about what you said before you went swimming though, and I don’t think I want to go back home just yet."

"No?" Zhou Mi blinked a little at that, trying to sit up. "Why is that?"

"Because even if I’m not really welcome here, I want to see it through," JongWoon murmured. "See if…there really is a cure. And besides, if I go home now, who’s gonna fish you out of rivers?"

Zhou Mi chuckled a little. "Well, I don't plan on going swimming any time soon. But I think it's honorable you want to see this through. You have no real stake in this. Even if the others are sort of... holding you captive. I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Well there is the whole captive thing too, I don’t really want to give them a reason to shoot me," JongWoon wrinkled his nose a little before sobering. "Do they know?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Zhou Mi. "That you’re running out of time."

Blinking a little, Zhou Mi tilted his head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I saw your mark," JongWoon replied, frowning a little. "Do they know?"

"Oh... that," Zhou Mi's hand went to his chest automatically, looking down. "Some know, the ones that need to know. It's... it's why I'm here in Korea. I used what years I had left looking for a real cure."

JongWoon nodded slowly, looking down. "So…how much time is left, exactly? I’m assuming you gave yourself that medicine thing that KyuJong got."

"I have enough time to make it back home," Zhou Mi said. "A few months at most. I can feel it starting again. There's a... lingering pain that I've always felt, and it's getting worse as days go on."

"Oh," JongWoon said quietly. "Is there…anything we can do? One of the kids has tea, doesn’t he? Does that help?"

"Not really, not yet anyway," Zhou Mi said. "I'm used to the pain JongWoon, but thank you for trying to help."

Nodding, JongWoon closed his eyes again. "Well…just let me know if there’s anything I can do. At least you’ll be back in your home country, if nothing else."

"it will be nice to be back home," Zhou Mi said. "It is... a lot different than Korea. There aren't the problems with bandits and compound living like there is here. Not that there aren't problems, but not as bad."

"There’s no compounds?" JongWoon asked, curiosity in his voice. "What’s it like, then?"

"Well, it's kind of like... imagine living in a compound with no walls. People are much friendlier to one another," Zhou Mi said. "It's... calm."

"If there’s no walls, how do you keep trouble away?" the other man asked, confused. "There aren’t _any_ bandits or questionable people wandering around?"

"Of course there are, but they were there before the virus," Zhou Mi said. "Where I lived, it was a fairly good sized city before the virus, and they kept a working military and government after it hit."

"Wow…" JongWoon thought about that. "I wish it was like that in Korea. My compound…because we’re on the other side of the old border, most of the compounds in the south kind of ignore our existence except to send bandits and the like after us."

"From what I can tell, it's the same everywhere in Korea," Zhou Mi said. "There's no sense of... unity. Which I find very strange. The korean people are stronger than what they've become. I hope one day they can see that."

JongWoon looked up as he felt the caravan turning. "We’re not going off the cliff, are we?"

"No," YoungSaeng glanced back at them. "There’s a place to stop, we’re getting away from the edge before we _do_ fall off."

"Your faith in JungMin not leading us off a cliff is staggering!" KyuHyun laughed from up ahead.

"Shut up KyuHyun, I'd like to see you do a better job," JungMin shot back over his shoulder.

"I’m not the one who’s convinced we’re going to fall off the face of the mountain, why are you telling me to shut up?" KyuHyun sniffed.

"Because you're being annoying," JungMin said. "You can't even keep your comments to yourself."

"And horses have no sense of humor," KyuHyun muttered under his breath, falling silent again behind RyeoWook.

"You should know better by now," RyeoWook said, smiling in sympathy over his shoulder at KyuHyun. "Why do you do that?"

KyuHyun’s eyes lifted to meet RyeoWook’s, confused. "Why do I do what?"

"Poke the hornet's nest like that," RyeoWook said. "One of these days he's going to make good on his threats."

"That would be too much work for him," KyuHyun chuckled quietly. "That’s just me. It’s how I show I like people."

"Does he know that?" RyeoWook asked, shaking his head a little.

"We’ve been with this group for how long? He knows by now," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose a little.

"Well, yeah, doesn't mean he _does_," RyeoWook said. "Same with everyone else. I don't think everyone gets you like I do."

KyuHyun was silent for a moment, watching as they made their way farther from the path. "I’m fine with that. Although I don’t think you get me as much as I thought you did."

"Why do you say that?" RyeoWook blinked at that.

"If you had, you wouldn’t have accused me of lying the other day," KyuHyun said simply.

"When did I accuse you of lying?" RyeoWook turned a little more to look at him.

"You’re going to fall off the horse." KyuHyun put one hand against RyeoWook’s back to keep him from tumbling off. "When I told you I like you."

"What? I didn't call you a liar," RyeoWook said, his expression hurt. "Why would I call you a liar? I didn't think you were lying."

"Yes you did, and you said as much," KyuHyun replied, looking away from RyeoWook. They’d stopped in a large enough clearing for the caravan, YoungSaeng stopping the team horses. KyuHyun slid off the horse behind RyeoWook, stumbling a little as the horse had still been moving.

"I did not..." RyeoWook said quietly, looking down at KyuHyun with an unreadable expression. "_I did not_." Turning his horse around, he kicked the horse to head back down the trail.

"RyeoWook?" YoungSaeng saw the horse taking off as he climbed off the front bench, jumping off the caravan. "Hey, where are you going?" He called, confused. Looking back at KyuHyun, he saw the archer wordlessly starting to set up camp.

"God dammit, don't have time for this shit," JungMin swore, swinging back up onto his horse and starting off after RyeoWook. Both horses turned a corner in the road, disappearing from sight. There was a sound of a scuffle, RyeoWook shrieking before it cut off. 

A few seconds later, JungMin returned, RyeoWook sitting behind him on JungMin's horse and RyeoWook's horse trotting along behind them. "Get down, you've lost horse privileges." RyeoWook slid down off the horse, his head down and frowning. 

"What was that all about?" YoungSaeng frowned at RyeoWook, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Didn't feel like being here anymore," RyeoWook said, looking away. "Sorry I made you worry."

YoungSaeng looked confused. "Why? Do you need to talk about something, Wook?" He motioned for the others to set up camp.

"No, there's nothing to talk about," RyeoWook shook his head, not meeting YoungSaeng's eyes. "I'll get some lunch going. If that's okay boss."

"…Sure," YoungSaeng frowned, looking down at him. "Get someone to help you." He looked around the camp. KyuHyun had gathered up the horses, going to find a stream.

"I don't need any help," RyeoWook said, brushing past YoungSaeng to get past.

YoungSaeng watched RyeoWook go, confused and worried. Something had obviously happened between KyuHyun and RyeoWook, but considering how well they’d seemed to get along just a few minutes prior, he had no idea what. The air between them had been tense for days, something bothering the both of them.

It had looked for a short while like they were okay again, but it had been a false peace. YoungSaeng hoped they’d work around whatever was eating at them soon, because in all the time he’d known them he had never seen them apart.

*************

The days and nights grew longer from there. Those few who were speaking to one another walked on egg shells around the rest of the caravan. Nothing seemed to ease the tension, not even when JungMin's horse dumped him off into the middle of a river. When KyuHyun made no comments about it, that seemed to be the tipping point in the tension.

By the time they made it out of the worst of the hills, even KyuJong was weary of the constant tension between one another. "This is getting a little... ridiculous," KyuJong murmured to YoungSaeng when they set up camp. They were less than a day's ride from the next compound, the supplies stretched to their limits.

YoungSaeng frowned, glancing around at the others working. KyuHyun was once again taking care of the horses, just another sign something was wrong since the archer was usually very vocal about not having anything to do with the horses. He was obviously using the horses and hunting for food as excuses to stay away from the camp. "I don’t understand why they won’t just…talk it over. I’ve never seen them this distant before."

"No idea," KyuJong said. "You've never seen them fight before? KyuHyun doesn't seem the type that likes to talk much. I thought RyeoWook would at least try, but he runs away soon as KyuHyun so much as comes near."

"RyeoWook’s been keeping away from him ever since Yesan though," YoungSaeng murmured, brow furrowed. "I’ve seen them get into small arguments, but only very minor ones. More when KyuHyun makes a bad joke than over anything serious." His shoulders slumped a little. "I _really_ wanted them to figure this out on their own rather than pull rank on them."

"You think that would be wise? It could get even worse," KyuJong said, watching RyeoWook. Their cook was trying to use some wild tubers they had found to make a meager stew. Hopefully they'd be able to get some real food once they got into a compound. "Should someone try to talk to KyuHyun? Or would he be worse than RyeoWook and ignore you."

"KyuHyun doesn’t appreciate people butting into his business, I don’t know which of them would be worse to be honest," YoungSaeng sighed, looking at KyuJong ruefully. "But it can’t continue like this."

Movement out of his side vision caught his attention. Almost as soon as they’d made camp, HyungJoon had disappeared to hunt; anything they found would help. Now the older brother returned to the camp empty-handed, making a beeline straight for YoungSaeng.

"Boss," HyungJoon stopped, panting a little from his run. "There’s a horse coming up the path we just took, it’ll be here in a few minutes. Two riders."

"I'll get JungMin," KyuJong said, glancing at YoungSaeng with a frown, as he jogged over to where JungMin was setting up the fire. It only took a couple of words before JungMin was on his feet, expression grim.

"KyuHyun! Horses!" JungMin called, walking back over to where YoungSaeng and HyungJoon were standing. "Joon, they look armed?"

HyungJoon was catching his breath, nodding. "One had a shotgun, if there were other weapons on them I couldn’t spot them. I don’t know if they realize we’re here or if they’re just following the trail to Pyongyang."

"Do we have time to move the camp?" YoungSaeng asked, glancing back to see KyuHyun returning with the team horses and getting ready to rehitch them to the caravan.

"They’ll be here any minute," HyungJoon shook his head.

"Alright, Joon and I will head them off," JungMin said. "Saeng, try and get the caravan away from here if you can."

YoungSaeng nodded. "Be careful, both of you," he looked between them before turning to head back to the caravan. He called to those who hadn’t noticed what was going on, rallying them up to leave. HyungJoon had run to get his and JungMin’s horses from KyuHyun, returning a moment later.

Cinching the belt on his horse's saddle, JungMin climbed up and waited for HyungJoon to join him. "Keep your gun at the ready Joon, but let me do the talking," he said, looking at him. "Keep your eyes on the trees, it could be a ruse."

HyungJoon nodded in understanding, settling in his saddle and pulling his gun out. Nudging his horse, he set off back down the path they’d just came from.

It didn’t take them long to come across the horse heading their way. The unknown riders weren’t going very fast, huddled together against the cold with hoods pulled up. HyungJoon couldn’t even see the face of the second person, buried as it was against the other rider’s back. Seeing them coming closer, the rider immediately drew the horse to a stop. "…Who are you?"

"Could ask you the same thing," JungMin said, his gun resting on his lap. "We're just passing through the area, where are you headed?"

"I don’t see how it’s any concern to you, friend," the rider said, one hand against his shotgun. "We’re just passing through as well. If you don’t mind, we’ll continue on our way." The second rider hadn’t so much as looked up, arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

"By all means, but these are trying times of course," JungMin said. "Just the two of you then? Or are you traveling with others?"

"…Just ourselves," replied the stranger, eyeing them both. HyungJoon, keeping a wary gaze on the trees, couldn’t see anyone else to disprove that statement. "We’re not looking for trouble, just to continue in peace."

"We don't want any trouble either friend," JungMin said, glancing at HyungJoon. "If we're heading the same way though, maybe we can head that way together. Safety in numbers right?"

HyungJoon looked at JungMin sharply at that, immediately set to protest. "We can’t—" The arguments never left his lips, cut off by the sound of the stranger’s shotgun dropping.

Looking back, he saw the one they’d been talking to had dropped his weapon in favor of stopping the other rider from tipping sideways off the horse, holding onto his companion tightly. Long hair fell out from inside the hood, identifying the second rider as a woman. She didn’t seem to have the strength to hold on anymore, the only thing keeping her in the saddle being the other rider’s arms.

JungMin frowned at that, his hand relaxing its grip off his gun. "Everything okay friend? You look like you could use some help."

"We’re fine," the man said, and it sounded more like a knee-jerk reaction than a true answer. "She’s…not well. Come on, we’ll switch places and you’ll ride in front, okay?" The second sentence was quieter, directed to his companion. "I can hold you easier. It’s just a little farther." She made a quiet noise of pain, nodding under the hood.

"Is she hurt?" JungMin asked. "If she needs care, we have a medic with us."

The stranger looked at them. "It’s nothing a medic would be able to help," he said after a moment. "It’s the virus." He slipped off the horse and carefully helped her lean forward against the horse’s neck for stability. He stooped to pick up his shotgun before climbing back onto the horse behind her this time, arms circling around her to both hold the reins and keep her from falling.

"... He can, actually," JungMin said. "We have someone with us who can help with the pain."

HyungJoon’s eyes widened, looking at JungMin in surprise.

That had the stranger’s full attention. "…What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just what I said," JungMin said. "He has something that can help with the pain. It's a tea."

"Such a thing exists?" The stranger was distracted by another noise of agony from the woman with him. "If you do have a way to help with her pain…I’d be in your debt."

"Follow us," JungMin said. "Joon, take up the rear, I'll lead them back to the caravan."

HyungJoon still didn’t look sure about this, but didn’t argue with JungMin. He moved back out of the way, waiting for the other horse to start following JungMin. He fell in place behind the other two horses, not letting go of his gun and keeping a wary eye for any attempt to shoot JungMin in the back. But the stranger appeared far more concerned with keeping his companion in the saddle than anything else going on around him.

Following the crude path back towards the clearing, JungMin could see the caravan up ahead. It hadn't got very far. "Saeng, hold up," JungMin said. "Where's Kevin, he needs to make some tea real quick."

"JungMin?" YoungSaeng stopped the horses and hopped down off of the front bench. He looked between the two strangers. "What’s going on?"

"Her virus went rampant," JungMin said. "I let them know we have a tea that can help with the pain. And uh... maybe Zhou Mi can take a look at her, if he wants?"

Blinking, YoungSaeng looked with concern at the woman slumped over the horse’s neck. "I’ll let him know. Kevin," he called.

Ever since RyeoWook had been banned from riding horses, the youngest of their group had been trying his hand at riding alone, switching on and off with KyuHyun. He brought his horse over when he heard his name.

"We’re not going anywhere after all," YoungSaeng said to both him and KyuHyun who was poking his head out of the back of the caravan. "Make some of your tea for this lovely woman, would you?"

"Yes boss," Kevin climbed off his horse and hurried to get his supplies. YoungSaeng went to the caravan back gate, leaning in. "Zhou Mi?"

"What's going on?" Zhou Mi asked, sitting up a little bit more and glancing towards where the new horse and two riders were. "Someone ill?"

"Yes, she’s dying of the virus," YoungSaeng said, lowering his voice. He could see JongWoon watching from where he sat next to the bed. "Kevin’s making tea for her right now. It’s up to you if you want to see her or not…if you have any supplies left."

Sighing a little, Zhou Mi's lips thinned. "I'll see her when she's recovered a bit after the tea. I have enough supplies, but it will take me a bit of time to get it ready. Don't... tell them. I'll tell them later."

"Understood," YoungSaeng nodded. "Thank you, Mi." He moved away from the caravan, going to where the strangers were carefully dismounting from their horse. "We’ll have a fire for you to rest by soon," he smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you," the man said.

"What are your names?"

"My name is YunHo. This is HeeBon," the stranger looked down at the woman leaning heavily against him.

Staying nearby as a fire was built, JungMin kept a close eye on the two newcomers. "So where are you two headed?" he asked.

YunHo looked up at him, rubbing a hand slowly along HeeBon’s back as she buried her face against his jacket. "Pyongyang," he replied after a moment. "We’re meeting with the rest of our group there, we got separated on the road."

"That's where we're heading," JungMin said. "We'll help you get there. Did this happen while you were on the road then, is that why you were separated?"

"We were separated before that, but yes," YunHo replied. Once the fire was started, he helped HeeBon to sit down beside it. "We have nothing to pay you with."

"We'll worry about that later," JungMin shrugged. "Our boss, YoungSaeng? He's a good guy, helps people when they need it the most. Seemed like you needed help."

YunHo’s lips curled slightly. "…Thank you. Don’t find many people willing to help anymore, especially if there’s nothing in it for them." He watched Kevin bustling around on the other side of the fire, setting a pot of water to boil and crushing herbs. "Why are you this far north? You look like merchants, and there’s not much trade to be had outside of Pyongyang."

"... We go wherever the trade takes us," JungMin shrugged. "We're leaving Korea, heading to China for some goods. That's all."

"Okay," YunHo nodded, not asking more than that. He turned his attention back to HeeBon, rubbing her back slowly.

Kevin had the tea ready soon after, approaching them with the cup in his hands. "Here," he held it out. "Careful, it’s hot."

YunHo took the cup from him. "What’s in here?"

"Some different kinds of herbs," Kevin replied, smiling. He stepped back, watching YunHo blow gently on the tea before helping HeeBon to drink it. Looking around for the others, he spotted HyungJoon hovering nearby, wary about the new people.

"It seems to help a lot with the pain," JungMin said. "If you need anything, ask YoungSaeng or myself. The others aren't as... helpful as they could be. I'm sure you understand why."

"Yeah," YunHo nodded, eyes on HeeBon. "Thank you for your help…but I think it would be best for everyone if we part ways. I’m sure you understand as well."

"Yes, I can understand," JungMin nodded. "At least take a bit, let her regain her strength before you go."

Nodding, YunHo smiled when HeeBon’s breathing evened out a little. "And?" he murmured to her.

"The pain’s a little less," HeeBon said quietly, opening her eyes to peer up at them in a daze. "What’s going on?"

"These nice folk helped us out," YunHo replied, smoothing her hair back out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Just rest."

YoungSaeng approached beside JungMin. "Everything all right here?" he said quietly, watching the two strangers.

"For now," JungMin replied, keeping his voice down. "Did you talk to Zhou Mi? Is he going to help her?"

"He needs time to get the supplies ready, and doesn’t want them to know for now," YoungSaeng replied back, just as low. "Are we okay to stay here for the night?"

"Area seems secure enough," JungMin said. "Maybe we should double up on watches tonight. Just to be safe."

YoungSaeng nodded in agreement. "Joon," he called, seeing the older brother lurking. "Go hunt, we’re fine here."

"…All right," HyungJoon glanced at JungMin before heading out.

Heading back to the caravan, YoungSaeng found Zhou Mi inside with JongWoon. "She’s feeling better with the tea…is there anything I can do for you, Mi?"

Looking up from his work, Zhou Mi shook his head a little. "No, I'll be done soon though. I'll let you know when it's time to bring her in here. I don't think everyone needs to crowd around and see what's happening."

"All right," YoungSaeng nodded. "I’ll get RyeoWook to finish making dinner, and bring you some when it’s ready." He looked between the two in the caravan before disappearing.

"What’re you doing?" JongWoon asked curiously, sitting out of the way.

"A very delicate operation," Zhou Mi said, a myriad of pots and vials set up in front of him on the floor. Using a mortar and pestle, he was grinding something into a very fine power. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you?" JongWoon rocked back and forth slowly on the bed, peering at all the equipment. "Is there anything I can do to help? Cause I’m kind of just sitting here being nosey, might as well be useful."

"No, there really isn't anything you can do," Zhou Mi said, scooping a small amount out of the pestle and into one of the vials. "Try not to move around too much, I don't want to lose any of this."

"Okay," JongWoon stopped rocking on the bed, sitting still with his legs drawn up to his chest and a blanket draped around him. "I guess…just let me know if you need anything."

Zhou Mi didn't acknowledge hearing him, too focused on his work. The whole process took close to a half hour more, Zhou Mi poking his head out of the caravan when he was finished. "YoungSaeng?"

YoungSaeng looked up from where he was feeding more wood into the camp fire. Straightening, he walked up to the caravan. "Everything’s ready?"

"It is, have you told them I wanted to see them?" Zhou Mi asked, looking towards the fire where the two strangers were seated.

"Not yet," YoungSaeng shook his head. "I’ll bring her to see you." He turned and headed back to the campfire. "HeeBon?"

She opened her eyes and peered up at him past the hood still drawn up over her head. Though the tea had helped with the pain, she was still very out of it. "…Yes?"

He crouched down next to them. "There’s someone here who can help you more than the tea will be able to," he said gently. "He’s in our caravan, and is asking to see you. Of course, YunHo can come too."

The two looked at each other, YunHo a little wary but nodding. "…What do you mean, he can help more?" YunHo asked.

"I’ll leave that to him to explain, if you’re willing to see him," YoungSaeng smiled. He stood up, watching them slowly stand up. YunHo helped HeeBon to the caravan, letting her lean heavily against him.

Zhou Mi stepped down out of the caravan, smiling softly at the two. "Hello, my name is Zhou Mi. I am a... doctor I guess you could say. I specialize in dealing with the virus. I want to help you, if you'll let me."

YunHo looked up at Zhou Mi, frowning a little at the obviously foreign name. "How can you help?" he asked, voice quiet as he rubbed HeeBon’s back slowly. "You have something like that tea?"

"No, but it will help," Zhou Mi said, motioning towards the caravan. "Come in, if you'll let me, I want to examine her to see the progress of the virus. I have something that will help slow the progress, and give her a few years, instead of a few months."

"…A few years?" YunHo was startled, but he nodded. "All right. Thank you."

JongWoon watched curiously as the two filed into the caravan, seeing YoungSaeng keeping an eye on them just outside. Getting his first good look at who the two strangers were, JongWoon’s mouth fell open.

He glanced around, making sure people were in earshot before piping up, raising his voice. "YunHo, HeeBon! What are you two doing out of Yonan?"

Hearing JongWoon’s voice loud and clear outside, YoungSaeng’s eyes widened and he glanced back at JungMin.

"... Well, shit," JungMin swore under his breath. "I didn't even think of that as a possibility."

YoungSaeng’s lips thinned. As polite and nice as YunHo and HeeBon were, he wasn’t going to risk any one else finding out about the brothers. "…They’re not staying," he said lowly so only JungMin could hear, and KyuHyun who had heard JongWoon as well and run to YoungSaeng’s side to figure out what was going on. "After Zhou Mi’s seen to her, they’ll leave. They didn’t want to stick around anyways. JungMin, find KiBum and send him out to hunt with HyungJoon. Tell him what’s going on, and not to come back until we give them the clear."

"No way I'm telling them what's going on," JungMin replied. "HyungJoon's two steps away from a panic attack as it is. I'll find KiBum and tell him to go hunting."

"JungMin, they can’t come back until those two are gone," YoungSaeng said. "Tell him about them or not, make _sure_ they understand that. We’ll go get them."

"I'll tell them," JungMin said. "Where's Kevin, Kevin!" he turned, looking for the youngest of the group.

"Yes hyung?" Kevin poked his head around the caravan when he heard his name. Finding JungMin, he walked over. "What is it?"

"Come with me," JungMin grabbed Kevin by the arm and dragged him towards where KiBum was. "I need you to keep KiBum and HyungJoon company."

Staggering, Kevin followed after him in confusion. "Why? HyungJoon’s gone hunting, hasn’t he? I saw him leave."

"Yes, he did," JungMin said, stopping them a ways away from the others, turning Kevin around to look him in the eye. "That's why you are going to take KiBum and find HyungJoon, and tell him, that I told you two to learn how to hunt. This is the most important thing I'm going to ask you to do Kevin, can I trust you to do that?"

Kevin nodded slowly, confused. "Okay, I can do that, sure. But…why’s it so important? No one said anything about us hunting earlier."

"You don't need to know why right this second," JungMin said. "Tell HyungJoon I'll come find you guys later, when we're ready to head out."

"You’ll come find us? So we’re just supposed to keep hunting until someone finds us?" Kevin frowned. "What’s going on, hyung."

"This is something you'll have to take my word for and just do as I say," JungMin said. "Now go, and tell HyungJoon exactly what I told you."

Kevin still looked very confused, but he nodded slowly. "…All right," he said, backing up. "But you’ll have to tell us what’s going on sooner or later." He turned and went in search of Kibum, checking to make sure he had what he needed to hunt.

*******************

Even if no one else knew what was going on, there was a definite tense atmosphere around the camp for the next few hours. JungMin stayed near the caravan, trying to look like he was busy as he paced around. Zhou Mi had kicked JongWoon out of the caravan while he helped the two strangers, and JungMin was glaring at him every time he saw him.

Thankfully there had been no sign of Kevin or the two brothers since JungMin had sent Kevin and KiBum off, but the longer the shadows grew, the more worried JungMin became. If Zhou Mi didn't hurry, they would be looking for the hunting party in the dark.

Zhou Mi finally emerged, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he jumped down from the gate. He immediately went in search of YoungSaeng, though he didn't have to look far. "Saeng, we should go talk somewhere."

YoungSaeng had been keeping himself busy around camp, taking care of the horses and any repairs that needed to be done rather than hover around the caravan. When he heard Zhou Mi’s voice, he gladly put down his tools and straightened to face the Chinese man. "Of course," he nodded, motioning away from the camp so they could talk without being overheard. "Is everything all right…?"

"Yes, she was only a few days into it," Zhou Mi said. "She'll recover quickly." He frowned a little, looking at YoungSaeng. "I've missed something though, yes?"

The relieved smile faded a little from YoungSaeng’s face. He sighed quietly, drawing Zhou Mi further away from the others with one hand. "Those two are from the same compound as JongWoon," he said quietly. "We’ve had to send the brothers out hunting while they’re here…just to make sure we don’t have a repeat of last time."

Zhou Mi nodded at that. "Understandable... but she needs time to recover. How long were you going to have them stay out there for?"

"Until they’re gone," YoungSaeng folded his arms across his chest. "How long do you think she’ll need?"

"It took KyuJong nearly a week to fully recover, and we don't have a week," Zhou Mi said. "What is your plan?"

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment, watching the caravan. No, they didn’t have a week. They had to keep moving. "…We’re a day out from Pyongyang, they’re meeting the rest of their group there. We can escort them there, and part ways. It’ll give her a chance to recover. The brothers…I’ll have to speak with JungMin. They’ll be safer following from a distance."

"I'm sure they'd be happier that way," Zhou Mi said. "At least there'd be less chance of anyone discovering them that way."

Nodding, YoungSaeng frowned to himself. He didn’t like the idea of leaving the brothers alone out there, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave YunHo and HeeBon on their own just yet. "Thank you for keeping me updated, Mi. Is there anything I can do for you or her?"

"No, there isn't much to be done now," Zhou Mi said. "I'll do my best to keep these two in the caravan. Less chance of them hearing about the brothers."

"Thank you," YoungSaeng nodded. Turning back towards the caravan, he went to find JungMin. "Hey, we need to talk," he nudged JungMin’s shoulder before drawing him away from the caravan. "She’s not recovered enough to make it to Pyongyang on their own, we’re taking them with us until they regroup with their friends."

"... What about HyungJoon and KiBum?" JungMin frowned, glancing towards the caravan. "We can't just leave them out there."

"I’m not happy about leaving them outside the group either," YoungSaeng said quietly. "But I won’t leave HeeBon alone in the woods, you remember how KyuJong was after he got the medicine. HyungJoon and KiBum will have to follow from a distance until Pyongyang, it’s safer for them than hanging around the caravan where they can be recognized."

"You know how HyungJoon's going to react when he finds out he has to stay away overnight," JungMin said. "He might take KiBum and run."

"I think you need to trust him, JungMin," YoungSaeng replied. "They _need_ to know what’s going on, and know that we’re taking steps to make sure they aren’t found out."

"I _do_ trust him Saeng... but he doesn't trust us," JungMin said, looking away. "I'll tell him what's going on. Have someone get some supplies ready for me to take to them. They'll need food and blankets."

Nodding, YoungSaeng rested his hand on JungMin’s shoulder. "Min…would it make you feel better to stay out there with them? We can handle ourselves here."

"... Yes, and no," JungMin said after a moment of internal struggle. "My duty is to you and the caravan first. I need to be here in case something goes wrong."

"But are you going to be able to keep your head here if you’re wondering about them?" YoungSaeng asked. "I’m giving you the choice, Min ah. Either you trust us to make it there in one piece or trust him to come back, but you need to trust someone."

JungMin took a deep breath, looking at YoungSaeng with a grim expression. "I'm staying here Saeng. You need me here more."

"All right," YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin’s shoulder. "I’ll have Joon’s and KiBum’s horses ready for you with supplies. Kevin’s with them too…he needs to decide where he’s going."

"It would be best if he came back with me, less supplies they would have to worry about," JungMin said. "But I'll see what he wants to do."

Nodding, YoungSaeng let his hand fall to his side. "See you back here," he turned and headed back to the caravan, getting KyuHyun’s attention on his way to help with supplies.

With two other horses in tow, JungMin left the camp close to a half hour later, heading off into the trees to find where HyungJoon had gone. After spending so much time hunting with the older brother, JungMin knew how to track him and where he would go for the best hunting grounds. Even knowing that, it still look longer than he would have liked to find the three. Well, he found two.

"Hyung!" KiBum stood up from where he and Kevin were seated in a fallen tree, calling over his shoulder. "JungMin's here."

HyungJoon reappeared out of the trees a minute later, bundled up against the cold with his gun returned to it’s holster. "Hey," he said, looking glad to see the older man. "We’re heading back? It’s getting too dark to hunt." he motioned to the rabbits lying by Kevin’s feet.

"No, Joon, we need to talk," JungMin said, dismounting from his horse. "Alone."

"…Okay," HyungJoon frowned, glancing at the two youngest before turning to head back into the trees. He stopped farther away from the other two, turning around to wait for JungMin.

"There's a problem," JungMin said. "The two people we picked up, they're from JongWoon's hometown. That's why we sent KiBum and Kevin out here to go hunting with you."

HyungJoon’s eyes widened. "What?! They’re from Yonan?" He stared at JungMin. "They don’t…know, right? Why did no one tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," JungMin said, motioning for HyungJoon to keep his voice down. "They don't know anything about you, or KiBum, and no one is going to tell them. The problem is we're keeping them in the caravan until we get to Pyongyang so they can meet up with their friends. We'll part ways from there."

"Why are they staying with the caravan?" HyungJoon asked, lowering his voice. "What’s going on back there?"

"Because... Zhou Mi treated her and she needs time to recover," JungMin said. "And Saeng has ordered that we take them with us until PyongYang since she won't be able to ride."

HyungJoon looked unhappy at that. "Okay…I don’t understand why though, we don’t owe them anything."

"No, we don't, but boss' orders," JungMin said. "You know how YoungSaeng is. He won't leave people out on the road to die if he doesn't have to. That's why you and KiBum will be riding behind us until we get to Pyongyang."

"…Okay," HyungJoon nodded after a long moment, looking away. "So that’s why you brought the horses…we have enough supplies until then?"

"Yes... and a little extra just in case," JungMin said. "I hate to ask this Joon... but I need to know. Will you meet us in Pyongyang?"

"Well it doesn’t sound like we have much of a choice," HyungJoon said, glancing at him. "Between staying out here or risking them finding out."

JungMin's lips quirked, a little relieved at HyungJoon's response. "Right... you going to be okay out here by yourself?"

"We’ll be fine," HyungJoon nodded. "Gotten through worse. How will we know it’s safe to rejoin you?"

"I'll find you and let you know," JungMin said. "Stay outside the compound, near the south gates."

"Okay," HyungJoon replied, looking up at him. "We’ll be waiting there, be careful with those two."

"Alright, we'll see you there," JungMin said, glancing towards where the other two were for a moment before turning back to HyungJoon. Leaning in slightly, he brushed his lips over HyungJoon's. "Stay safe."

HyungJoon returned the light kiss, gloved hands resting against JungMin’s jacket. With their faces that close, their hoods blocked out the rest of the world so when HyungJoon opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, all he could see was JungMin’s face. "…You too," he murmured. "Take some of the rabbits back with you."

"Thanks, they'll come in handy," JungMin said. "I'll head back now... we're going to head out soon as I get back. Wait a couple hours. I don't think the other two need to know about what's going on."

"I’m not keeping this from them," HyungJoon shook his head. "They’ll be wondering why we can’t regroup with you all anyways."

"I just didn't want them have to worry about any of this," JungMin said, finally pulling away. "I'll see you at Pyongyang."

"They’ll worry anyways…and I promised KiBum I’d stop treating him like a kid," HyungJoon replied. Frowning down at the ground, he reached out and grabbed JungMin’s jacket, pulling him into a firmer kiss than before. He pulled away again, hand dropping away. "Don’t take too long."

"... Not planning on it," JungMin chuckled, taking a step back before turning away. He gave KiBum and Kevin a tight smile as he passed them by, climbing onto his horse and riding back into the trees. 

"I wonder what that was all about," KiBum said, looking at Kevin beside him.

"No idea," Kevin watched JungMin go, turning his head to see HyungJoon returning out of the trees. "We’re not going back, hyung?"

"No," HyungJoon shook his head, leaning against a tree across from them. "Something came up…we’re regrouping with them at Pyongyang tomorrow."

"How come?" KiBum asked. "What's going on hyung? JungMin forced me and Kevin out here to go hunting with you all secretive and now we can't rejoin the group?"

HyungJoon exhaled slowly, looking between the two confused faces. "Those two we picked up are from Yonan. The girl got Zhou Mi’s medicine and needs time to recover, so the caravan’s escorting them to Pyongyang to meet the rest of their group. You and I…have to stay away from the group in the meantime," he looked at KiBum.

KiBum sat back down slowly, his heart racing in his chest. "They... they're from..." he tried to breathe out slowly, but it wasn't working. "So they know JongWoon then? What if he tells them about us?"

"…The others wouldn’t let him," HyungJoon said quietly, but Kevin could see the older brother was just as nervous.

"No, they wouldn’t," Kevin shook his head, rubbing KiBum’s back slowly. "YoungSaeng and JungMin will keep you both safe, you know they will."

"We've heard that before though, you told me that yourself so many times," KiBum said, looking at his brother. "Are we really going to be safe?"

Pushing away from the tree, HyungJoon crouched in front of KiBum to his eye level. "We will be. I promised you, remember? No matter what happens or how bad things get, we’ll be okay."

"We better be," KiBum said, his hand finding Kevin's and lacing their fingers together. "We _have_ to be okay. I can't lose you... or Kevin."

"Neither of us are going anywhere, and we’re not going to lose you either," HyungJoon said, looking at Kevin. "…Kevin, you know you don’t have to stay out here with us, right?"

Kevin tightened the grip on KiBum’s hand. "I can keep you company," he smiled at the older brother. "Do what I can."

Looking between them, HyungJoon’s lips quirked before he nodded. "…All right. We’ll rest and eat before moving out. I guess this is as good a time as any to show you how to make a smokeless fire."

"Sounds good to me," KiBum said, looking at Kevin with a smile. "Thank you."

Grinning at him, Kevin leaned in to peck KiBum lightly on the lips. "Anytime."

"…All right lovebirds," HyungJoon sighed, standing and stepping away. "Time to work."

**************

JungMin fretted about the campsite for most of the night, despite YoungSaeng's gentle (at first) words of comfort. As the night wore on and JungMin was grumbling at just about everyone within earshot, YoungSaeng finally told him to go collect firewood until he had calmed down.

Even after being gone for an hour, it wasn't until the next morning before he stopped sniping at other people, feeling more comfortable on his horse and out front of the rest of the group. It didn't feel right that HyungJoon wasn't nearby, especially the closer they got to Pyongyang.

"We know where these friends are?" JungMin asked YoungSaeng as they neared the gates.

"YunHo told me they planned to meet a block in," YoungSaeng replied, perched on the edge of the bench and watching their surroundings. "Outside an old noodle shop…or what’s left of it, anyways. This shouldn’t take too long."

"Good, the sooner this is over the better," JungMin said. "Are we even bothering taking the caravan in?"

"We’ll bring the two of them to the meet-up spot at least," YoungSaeng looked over at JungMin. "And we need to stop for supplies anyways. We’re running low on a couple things."

"If you insist," JungMin's lips thinned a little at that, the grip on the reins tightening slightly. "Wook you're on supply run, take KyuHyun with you. No arguments," he said firmly when RyeoWook looked about to protest.

YoungSaeng looked around to see if KyuHyun had heard; the archer was riding on their spare horse today. KyuHyun glanced at him and nodded slightly, but didn’t do more than that. YoungSaeng sighed inwardly; things between those two hadn’t gotten any better.

"Min ah," he looked at JungMin beside the caravan, speaking quietly so only the other man (and KyuJong beside him) could hear. "You can go get them as soon as we’ve dropped these two off, okay?"

"I'm staying with the caravan until we're out of this place," JungMin replied. "Your safety comes first Saeng, you know that."

"Because it’s my safety you’re worried about right now," YoungSaeng pointed out. "Try not to take off anyone else’s heads in the meantime."

"Don't start," JungMin grumbled, leading them towards the gate. After a short, if not tense, conversation with the guards at the gate, they waved the caravan through.

YoungSaeng looked around the streets, shivering a little at a chilly breeze that got through his jacket. Turning around, he peered into the caravan. "YunHo? Show us to this shop."

After a moment the other man came out of the caravan, crouching down beside the bench. "Down that street," he pointed.

Nodding, YoungSaeng, looked for RyeoWook. "We’ll meet you and KyuHyun by the market once we’re done here."

Sighing unhappily, RyeoWook nodded and climbed down out of the caravan. He didn't even look at KyuHyun as he started towards some markets he could see.

"Let's hurry this up Saeng," JungMin said, nudging his horse around the people walking through the streets.

"Patience," YoungSaeng sighed, watching KyuHyun follow after RyeoWook on his horse. Flicking the caravan reins, he followed YunHo’s directions down the street and around a corner onto a slightly less used road.

"This is the place," YunHo said after a few minutes, pointing at a half-destroyed shop sign. YoungSaeng drew the caravan to a halt, looking around. He didn’t see anyone.

"Alright, we're here," JungMin looked around. "Zhou Mi, time for your patient to go."

"... Give her more than a minute," Zhou Mi said, holding the tarp open so YunHo and HeeBon could get out.

YunHo helped HeeBon down off the caravan, arm around her waist to keep her steady. The medicine was definitely having a good effect on her, but she was still weakened and needed help standing.

"Thank you for all your help," YunHo said, looking up at both YoungSaeng and Zhou Mi.

YoungSaeng smiled down at them. "Don’t worry about it. But are you sure your friends are around here?"

"They’ll be inside the building," YunHo nodded. Seeing JongWoon poke his head out of the caravan behind Zhou Mi, he looked at the other man. "JongWoon…why don’t you come with us?"

"Uh…" JongWoon glanced towards YoungSaeng, and JungMin over the caravan leader’s shoulder. "I’m gonna stick with them for now. You guys said you’d be hanging around Pyongyang for a while right? Maybe I’ll catch you on the way back south."

"Safe travels then," YunHo nodded, untying his horse from the team. He guided HeeBon into the building, YoungSaeng watching them go with a small smile.

"We'll circle around the block then head back to the gate," JungMin said. "Are we sure we don't want to leave JongWoon somewhere in the city?"

JongWoon’s expression fell and he ducked back into the caravan. YoungSaeng glanced back at the older man before frowning at JungMin. "If he wants to stay, then he can stay, I don’t want to hear this discussed again. Let’s go," he set the caravan moving again.

"Yes, boss," JungMin replied tersely, nudging his horse ahead.

KyuJong shook his head a little, looking at YoungSaeng. "I really hope his mood improves when we pick up HyungJoon and the others."

"I think he should have gone with them," YoungSaeng sighed quietly. "It’s clear that’s where he wants to be." JungMin wasn’t the only one worried about their missing three; he knew HyungJoon could take care of himself and look after the two kids, but he still worried. And questioned if splitting up was really the best course of action. "Was it a bad decision, Kyu yah?"

"I don't think it was a bad decision," KyuJong said. "You did what was best for the group. Even if JungMin has been grumpy about it he knew it was the only way to keep HyungJoon and KiBum safe. And he knew it was best not to stay with them, HyungJoon has been keeping himself and KiBum safe a lot longer than JungMin has. He knows what he's doing."

Lips quirking sadly, YoungSaeng nodded. "He does know what he’s doing, but I still worry. So does JungMin. If they aren’t at that gate when we get there…I don’t know what he’ll do."

"Let's not invite trouble with that kind of thinking," KyuJong said. "We've got enough of that going on right now."

"We do," YoungSaeng nodded, looking down at the reins in his hands with a small frown. It wasn’t always easy, doing what was best for the group.

They made their way towards the marketplace to regroup with KyuHyun and RyeoWook, and see if the two had managed to get any supplies. That was another problem they’d have to address eventually. Part of him hoped that KyuHyun and RyeoWook would have used this opportunity to talk over their problems, but one thing he knew about both of them was that they were equally stubborn.

Unfortunately it didn't seem like the two had made any attempt at reconciling when they finally rejoined the group after an hour. RyeoWook's expression was grim as he climbed back into the caravan with two packs. Dropping them near Zhou Mi's feet, he sat down behind the driver's bench and pointedly stared at the wall.

YoungSaeng watched KyuHyun take his place behind the caravan again, clearly uncomfortable on the horse but not saying a word. "How did the trading go?" He asked lightly, looking back at RyeoWook. "We’re all stocked up again?"

"Yes," RyeoWook replied. "Enough supplies to get us through a few weeks at least."

"Can we go now?" JungMin asked, looking at YoungSaeng over his shoulder. "They're waiting for us."

"…Yes Min," YoungSaeng smiled ruefully at the younger man. "We can go meet them now. Lead the way."

"Finally," JungMin grumbled, turning his horse towards the gates. Getting out of a compound was always easier than getting in, the gates opening and letting the caravan out. JungMin knew he should be keeping a better eye on the road, but he was too anxious to find HyungJoon and the others to pay attention. 

"Where did you tell them to meet us at JungMin?" KyuJong asked, glancing around.

"Off the road near the gate, they should be here somewhere," JungMin replied.

YoungSaeng had to keep most of his attention on where he was driving the caravan, but couldn’t help but look around as well. He didn’t see anyone, worry creeping up that maybe something had happened to the three others. Or maybe they had just decided to leave. He didn’t know what would happen if they really had gone their own way.

A short whistle blew through the air, coming from the east. Looking around, YoungSaeng saw someone leaning out of the tree cover farther away from the main road.

"About time," JungMin grumbled under his breath, nudging his horse into a canter towards the tree line. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked when he approached the trees, slowing down.

HyungJoon leaned back against a tree, nodding. "Just fine. Those two are gone?" he glanced at the caravan approaching before turning around and motioning Kevin and KiBum out of the trees with their horses.

"Yes, we left them with their friends," JungMin said. "Shouldn't have anything to worry about from them now."

"Good," HyungJoon nodded, taking his horse’s reins from Kevin. "What’s next? We’re done here?"

"Yes, and then it's on to China from there," JungMin said. "We've got enough supplies to last us for a bit. You catch any more rabbits while you were waiting?"

"We just got here, but we’ve extra from last night," HyungJoon replied, smiling faintly. When the caravan drew up beside JungMin, he guided his horse out of the trees and up onto the path.

"Glad to see you three in one piece," YoungSaeng smiled at them, seeing Kevin trekking up the slight incline from the trees.

"I want to get as far from here as we can before stopping for the night," JungMin said. "We'll follow the road as far as north as we can. Joon, take up the rear, I'll take point."

HyungJoon nodded. "Got it." He made sure Kevin and KiBum were back on their horse before climbing onto his own, falling into place behind the caravan. YoungSaeng watched him go, smiling in relief before he flicked the reins to head out again.

They traveled until sunset, stopping only for a short lunch break around midday. All things considered, they covered a good amount of ground. But looking at the maps from here on out, YoungSaeng could tell the toughest part of the journey was yet to come. They had a large expanse of mountain range plus another river to cross to get into China. As the temperature continued to drop, those mountains would make for a cautious ride.

The group finally stopped just before the sun could disappear from the horizon, HyungJoon and KyuHyun immediately setting out to hunt. Food sources were scarce, but between the two of them they managed to catch enough to feed the caravan. HyungJoon even managed to come back with more of the berries he’d found earlier, for what was probably the last time as frost began to set in.

Putting more wood into the fire after dinner, YoungSaeng dropped down beside KyuJong with a sigh. "Are you warm enough?" he looked at his boyfriend.

"Plenty warm, thank you," KyuJong said, throwing a blanket around YoungSaeng's shoulders. "You do too much around here you know."

YoungSaeng gratefully settled under the blanket, tucking his hands underneath to warm them. "I’m caravan leader, no such thing as too much work. "

"What's the point of being a leader if you can't delegate off some things to other people," KyuJong said. "Some days I'd just like to watch you sit around the fire and point at things for people to do. You wouldn't last ten minutes."

The older man snorted in amusement. "You’re probably right about that. I’m happy working, Kyu yah. It gives me something to do, keep my mind off other things." He threw one side of the blanket around KyuJong’s shoulders so they could share it, settling against his boyfriend.

"That I understand all too well," KyuJong said, lips quirking a little. "But... if you want something else to help take your mind off things, I'd be happy to help."

"Sounds tempting," YoungSaeng murmured, running his hand up and down KyuJong’s arm slowly under the blanket. "We’d have to go elsewhere though, and it is getting a little chilly…unless you planned to help with that too?"

"I like to be helpful," KyuJong chuckled, turning his head enough to brush his lips over YoungSaeng's temple. "We haven’t had a moment to ourselves in some time, we deserve some alone time."

"Makes me wish we’d holed up somewhere in Pyongyang for the night," YoungSaeng smiled. "Could have had a whole room to ourselves…ah well. Shall we?" He stood up. "KyuHyun, you’re on first shift?"

"Aye," KyuHyun nodded, not looking up from the book he was reading on the other side of the fire. "Heading out?"

"We’ll be back later," YoungSaeng chuckled, leaving his blanket draped over his shoulders.

JungMin, on the other side of the camp watched KyuJong and YoungSaeng disappear into the woods "Some people and their priorities," he sighed, shaking his head. Looking at HyungJoon he perked a brow. "So... maybe you and I should talk."

HyungJoon blinked, looking up from where he’d been staring into the fire. "Talk about what?" he asked, looking at JungMin with a puzzled expression.

"... I think we need to talk," JungMin said, leaning down a little to look at him. "Alone, preferably."

"Uh…sure," HyungJoon nodded, still looking confused as he stood up. Turning to head for the tree line, he missed Kevin elbowing KiBum maybe a little harder than necessary.

"_What_," KiBum winced, rubbing at his ribs. When he noticed JungMin and HyungJoon leaving, he blinked a little. "... Doesn't prove anything."

"Yes it does," Kevin huffed at him. "They are _clearly_ not going anywhere to talk, JungMin was completely obvious."

"We don't know that," KiBum said, though the way his brow was furrowed it was obvious he was conflicted. "Maybe they're just going to patrol."

"Then why didn’t he just _say_ patrol?" Kevin pestered, grinning. "Why say _talk_? It’s not like patrols is something they’d have to hide…"

"I don't care what they have to hide, that's between them," KiBum whispered, cheeks flushing. "It's my brother, he can do what he wants."

"…You’re no fun at all," Kevin pursed his lips in a pout.

HyungJoon stopped a good distance away from the camp, turning around to look at JungMin. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just..." JungMin tilted his head a little, stepping closer to HyungJoon. "I wanted to spend some time with you, no one else around. You know?"

"Oh," HyungJoon blinked, watching JungMin move closer. "So you didn’t actually want to talk about anything? You looked a little…on edge when we regrouped."

"I was worried about you, that's all," JungMin said. "And... I missed you. Things go okay?"

A small smile appeared at that. "Yeah…things went fine. You know I’m perfectly fine out on my own, and the kids stayed out of trouble." HyungJoon rested one hand lightly on JungMin’s arm.

"Well yeah, I figured you'd be fine and all, but doesn't stop me from being worried," JungMin said, lifting his hand to brush HyungJoon's bangs out of his eyes.

HyungJoon swallowed, looking into JungMin’s eyes. "Well…you don’t have to be worried." He leaned in, kissing JungMin lightly.

JungMin didn't reply, eyes slipping closed. His arm went around HyungJoon's waist to pull him closer. "We can worry about each other," he murmured.

"I like the sound of that," HyungJoon replied quietly, tasting JungMin’s breath against his lips. "You thought I wasn’t going to turn up, did you."

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure," JungMin murmured. "But I trusted you. It's why I stayed with Saeng and the others and didn't come out to babysit you. I trusted you."

HyungJoon nodded slowly, resting his forehead against JungMin’s. "I’m glad you trusted me," he said, closing his eyes. "Cause…I trust you. Probably more than I’ve trusted anyone before."

"Well, I'm glad you trust me too," JungMin said. "I'll do my best not to break that trust."

"You better not," was all HyungJoon said before he pressed another kiss to JungMin’s lips.

Not needing to reply to that, JungMin lost himself in the feeling of HyungJoon's lips against his own. They still had some things they needed to talk about before the next blow up, but he didn't feel like ruining the moment just then.

It felt like it had been hours, or maybe just minutes by the time JungMin finally had to pull away. At some point they had ended up on the ground, JungMin looking up at HyungJoon with a smirk. "Should have brought out a blanket with us," he murmured.

"It’s a little cold," HyungJoon replied, voice just as quiet as JungMin’s. Despite the light shivers every now and then, the older brother looked completely at ease for once. He wasn’t listening for approaching danger or braced for a sudden betrayal, just leaning a little against JungMin with his arms around the older man’s shoulders. When a chilly breeze blew through as if in response to his words, he burrowed a little closer to JungMin. "Now would have probably been a good night to hole up in a building somewhere." 

"Yeah... people who live in those compounds, they've got it good you know?" JungMin said, sighing a little. "Having a real bed, protection from the elements and random bandits. Sometimes I really want to find an abandoned city, or a couple buildings and just hunker down."

"Why haven’t you?" HyungJoon asked, fixing their jackets and positions a little so they were shielded from the wind. "What’s stopping you from doing that?" 

"Cause I'd get lonely," JungMin shrugged a little. "And I wouldn't feel right just up and leaving Saeng like that. He's done right by me."

"Are you going to stay with his caravan for the rest of your life?" HyungJoon asked. "Live the rest of your life on the road fending off bandits and trying to trade enough supplies to eat?" 

"I don't know, it's done well for me so far," JungMin said. "I mean... can you really imagine me doing anything else? I can't. This is pretty much all I know."

HyungJoon watched the wind blow through the few leaves remaining on the trees. "But would you be fine with never settling down? Never…having a more stable life?"  
  
He didn’t get the answer to his question. The quiet of the forest was shattered by loud yells, echoing through the trees. HyungJoon had already broken away from JungMin and scrambled to his feet before the shouting was punctuated by a scream. 

"The _fuck_," JungMin was up and running full tilt towards the caravan. There were a couple of gun shots before the screaming stopped and JungMin felt his heart jump into his throat. It was with a little regret he realized he didn't even have a weapon on him. His friends were dying and there was nothing he could do.

JungMin was aware it hadn't taken long, a minute at most before he got back to the camp, but it felt like it had been forever. His heart racing, he barely managed not to crash out of the tree line and dropped down to look around the campsite. The fire had been scattered, the caravan tipped over and the horses gone. Nothing stirred besides the occasional pops from the coals left in the fire pit.

"KyuHyun?" JungMin called, eyes tightening when he saw a body sprawled out on the ground. "Shit... no... KyuHyun!"

HyungJoon skidded to a halt beside JungMin, panting and looking around with wide eyes. Not even a few seconds later two more figures burst through the opposite tree line; YoungSaeng and KyuJong. "What…oh no," YoungSaeng’s eyes landed on KyuHyun and he ran to the fallen archer. KyuHyun’s quiver strap was broken, sliced clean through with his arrows scattered across the ground along with his bow. The book he’d been reading when they left was tossed to one side and trampled.  
  
"KiBum?" HyungJoon couldn’t find his brother. He looked around the destroyed camp frantically. "Kevin? KiBum?!"  
  
"We’re over here!" Kevin’s voice was muffled, broken by coughs. Following their youngest’s voice, HyungJoon saw three figures in a narrow ditch by the edge of the clearing. Both kids and JongWoon hid there, JongWoon holding down a sleeping bag over their bodies. Their hiding spot had gone unnoticed in the dark.  
  
YoungSaeng rolled KyuHyun onto his back. The younger man was just barely conscious, noises of pain escaping. Blood was everywhere. It seeped from a slash in his jacket and from under the hand covering his right eye, bathing half his face red. Swallowing back bile, YoungSaeng turned his attention to stemming the flow of blood from the archer’s chest.

"Joon, see if you can find the horses," JungMin was barking orders, tipping over crates and other broken boxes to find any one else. There were still two missing members of their crew. "RyeoWook! Zhou Mi!" He didn't want to look inside the tipped over caravan, but knew he had to. "Zhou Mi?" he called again, crouching down to peer into the caravan.

"... I'm alive," RyeoWook's weak voice floated out from somewhere in the heap of crates and supplies. "I'm stuck."

"We'll get you out, just hold on," JungMin said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Is Zhou Mi in there with you? KyuJong, I need a hand here."

"I... I don't know," RyeoWook replied. "I don't see him here."

JungMin's lips thinned a little, but brushed it off to focus on getting RyeoWook out from the caravan. They pulled RyeoWook out with only a couple of minor scratches and when RyeoWook looked over towards where YoungSaeng and KyuHyun were.

"KyuHyun? Is KyuHyun okay?" he asked, moving towards him.

"No," YoungSaeng ground out, using KyuHyun’s jacket to apply pressure to his wound. "Did the first aid kit survive? I need it over here, right now!" Both his and KyuHyun’s hands were slick with blood. The archer had passed out.  
  
HyungJoon had helped the three out of the ditch before going to search for their horses. Kevin clung to KiBum’s side, eyes wide as he looked around the campsite. They were both covered in dirt from being shoved down into the ditch, but uninjured. "What just happened?" JongWoon was looking around the camp for Zhou Mi. 

"I don't really know," KiBum shook his head, keeping Kevin as close as possible. "I mean I know JongWoon got us up and into the ditch but I don't have any idea why." He watched RyeoWook running back to the caravan and diving in, things being tossed out onto the ground. "We should try and help."

"How?" Kevin looked around at the chaos. "I don’t know if we’ll just get in the way…maybe we should help HyungJoon find the horses."  
  
"Zhou Mi’s not here," JongWoon was saying. 

"What?" KiBum glanced at JongWoon. "What do you mean? I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"He's probably hiding somewhere, we'll look for him after we make sure KyuHyun's not going to bleed out," JungMin said.

JongWoon looked unsettled, checking over the camp again and examining the hoof tracks disappearing into the trees.  
  
It was sheer luck that the first aid kit had mostly survived the caravan flipping over, knocked open with one bottle broken but little else damaged. YoungSaeng enlisted RyeoWook’s help in getting KyuHyun’s wound treated. It was clearly a knife wound; someone had gotten the jump on him.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get his chest wound closed, YoungSaeng carefully monitoring the younger man’s breathing. By the time the injury was stitched closed, he felt like there was more blood out of KyuHyun than in him. But he was alive.  
  
"What happened?" YoungSaeng asked lowly as he cleaned the blood away from the right side of KyuHyun’s face. The second injury was a long, shallow line from eyebrow to cheek, not sparing his eye. 

"I honestly don't know," RyeoWook said, rinsing out a cloth in a bowl of water. "Zhou Mi and I were inside the caravan, I think I had just drifted off to sleep and then I woke up to him screaming... there were people inside with guns."

"They went straight for the caravan," JongWoon straightened, looking over at them and pointing at the horse tracks. "I woke up when KyuHyun started yelling. One snuck up behind him, the rest came in on horseback. I saw one of them before the fire went out, it was the group from Pyongyang." 

"Why did they come here?" JungMin frowned. "You think they were after the medicine that Zhou Mi gave them?"

"More like... they were after Zhou Mi," KyuJong said, kneeling down next to YoungSaeng with some fresh water. "Why take something simple like a medicine when you can get the person who can make it for you."

JungMin's attention went to JongWoon, his eyes narrowed. "You told them where to find us, didn't you."

"What? No!" JongWoon leaned back. "_I_ didn’t even know the path you were taking, never mind that I’d never help them with something like this!"  
  
"This isn’t helping," YoungSaeng glanced over at them, lips thinned in anger. "We need to figure out how we’re going to get Zhou Mi back." 

"Get Zhou Mi back?" JungMin looked at YoungSaeng. "We're not in any kind of position to be saving anyone right now, least of all some stranger we hardly know! KyuHyun's a hair's breadth away from dying and you want to go chase after the people who did it?"

"We’re doing all that we can for KyuHyun. We’re not going to lose _anyone_ tonight, not KyuHyun and not Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin, eyes narrowed. "He stopped being a stranger a long time ago. Did you forget he saved KyuJong’s life? He trusted us to get him home in one piece, and we’re not crossing that border without him!"  
  
"I’ll go," JongWoon spoke up. "I’ll go get him. They used to be my neighbors, maybe I can talk some sense into them." 

"Shut up," JungMin sniped at JongWoon, though his gazed was focused on YoungSaeng. "It's a foolhardy idea to go after them and you know it."

"If they had taken anyone else, we wouldn’t even be arguing about this," YoungSaeng said, cleaning out the cloth soaked with blood. "Zhou Mi is part of our caravan. We look after our own, JungMin." 

JungMin took a deep breath, fuming internally before he looked away. "Whatever you say boss."

"We should probably figure out where it is they would take him," KyuJong said. "JongWoon... do you know where they would go? Would they take him back to your home?"

"They would," JongWoon nodded, turning away from JungMin. He glanced to the side when the trees rustled; HyungJoon, Kevin and KiBum were coming back with their wayward horses. "But they wouldn’t make it far tonight, not with Zhou Mi in tow and not if YunHo and HeeBon are with them. HeeBon still needs time to recover." 

"So JongWoon goes and tries to get Zhou Mi back, would they even listen to him?" KyuJong said, his brow furrowed.

"What if he betrays us," JungMin said, arms crossed. "I don't trust him Saeng, I'd rather you let me and Joon go out and find them ourselves."

"One problem with that," YoungSaeng replied. "That entire group was from Yonan. Do you really want HyungJoon anywhere near them?" He frowned down at KyuHyun’s eye injury. "RyeoWook, I hope you know how to take care of this." 

"Zhou Mi would know," RyeoWook said quietly, looking down at KyuHyun. "I don't think I can save his eye... he's going to be so pissed. when he wakes up."

"If that’s all he’s lost, he’ll be lucky," YoungSaeng murmured, brushing the blood-matted hair out of KyuHyun’s face. "Do what you can."  
  
He turned to face the others again, leaving KyuHyun to RyeoWook. "JongWoon," he looked at the older man. "You think you can convince them to bring Zhou Mi back?"  
  
JongWoon nodded, brow furrowed. "They might listen to me…I have a better chance of talking them out of it than we would trying to get him back by force. There’s too many of them and too few of us who are able to fight. Or be seen." He glanced to where HyungJoon and the kids were tying up the horses to trees for now. 

"Someone should go with him just in case he tries to double cross us," JungMin said. "For all we know they'd just kill him, or worse yet he'd run off with them and we'd have no idea."

"If I’d wanted to run off with them, I would have done it by now," JongWoon’s shoulders hunched.  
  
YoungSaeng looked between them, frowning. "JungMin, you’re the only one who can go with him. Are you two going to be able to work together without killing each other?" 

"Depends," JungMin replied, staring at JongWoon icily. "If he even thinks about betraying us, I'll kill him. If he pulls through for us, I may reconsider."

JongWoon looked at JungMin before standing, lifting his chin. "I’m ready to go when you are."  
  
"Be careful, both of you," YoungSaeng said. "We don’t need anyone else injured." 

"You know me boss, I'll be fine," JungMin said, turning and going towards where HyungJoon and the horses were. "Keep everyone safe," he said to HyungJoon, untying the reins to his horse. "No idea how long this will take... but don't try and come look for us, you got me? They don't need to know you were with us."

"If you aren’t back by dawn, I’m coming after you," HyungJoon said, saddling up JungMin’s horse for him. "Be careful."  
  
JongWoon followed after JungMin slowly. "So…are you going to let me ride with you, or am I walking there?" 

"We'll lose time if you walk," JungMin replied, frowning at HyungJoon. "Take a horse. We'll have to be able to bring back Zhou Mi somehow. I doubt his chicken legs can carry him very far."

Nodding, JongWoon got their spare riding horse ready to ride.  
  
Finishing with the horse’s saddle, HyungJoon looked up at JungMin under his bangs. "…Don’t look at me like that. I mean it." Cinching the last strap a little tighter, he stepped back. "Don’t worry about us here, we’ll be fine. Just don’t get yourself killed doing something stupid." 

"You're as stubborn as YoungSaeng," JungMin muttered, grabbing HyungJoon by the front of his shirt to pull him into a firm kiss. When he pulled back, he looked down at the man with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'm a survivor."

Staring at him, HyungJoon’s face visibly heated before he cleared his throat and pulled JungMin’s hands off his shirt. "Yeah, whatever you say. Don’t take too long." His fingers squeezed JungMin’s hand lightly before he let go and nudged JungMin towards his horse, stepping back. JongWoon was climbing up onto the other horse. 

"We'll be back before you can miss me too much," JungMin grinned, mounting his horse and settling in his saddle. "You'll have to lead the way JongWoon."

"Yeah," JongWoon nodded, straightening and gripping the reins tightly. Turning, he headed into the trees, following where the horse tracks disappeared. "I know you don’t trust me," he said after they’d left the camp. "But this isn’t going to work if we don’t work together." 

"You haven't given me any reason to want to trust you, or work together," JungMin said. "I'm only here because there wasn't anyone I would trust to go with you."

"If I had wanted to hurt any of you, I would have done it already," JongWoon looked back at him. "I’ve had plenty of opportunity, including just half an hour ago. If you can’t trust me, can you at least work with me for Zhou Mi’s sake?" 

"Let's get one thing clear," JungMin said. "I'm only here because Saeng wants Zhou Mi back so he can get the cure. If Zhou Mi didn't have a cure, I doubt Saeng would care half as much."

JongWoon’s lips thinned a little. "So you only care about him because he’s useful. If that’s true, guess you’re really no different than us from Yonan, huh?" 

"No, _I_ don't care if he's useful or not," JungMin said. "But I do what my boss tells me to do."

Looking up at the night sky, JongWoon exhaled slowly. "…Okay. Whatever. I’ve got an idea for how to get him back, so if you’re not going to work with me on this, you can at least let me talk to them without trying to stab me in the back." 

"... What is your idea?" JungMin frowned a little. "I'm not going to like this idea, am I."

"No, you’re not, but you’re going to let me explain completely before trying to kill me, right?" JongWoon looked back at him. 

"Better talk fast," JungMin said. "And it had better be a good idea."

JongWoon slowed his horse a little. "Those guys aren’t bad people. They’re just looking out for themselves, and getting Zhou Mi to slow the virus is the best way to do that. They aren’t going to give him up easily, they’ll need a good reason to. A reason like…getting a real cure instead of a delay. If we can convince them there’s a real cure somewhere, they’ll let Zhou Mi go." 

JongWoon slowed his horse a little. "Those guys aren’t bad people. They’re just looking out for themselves, and getting Zhou Mi to slow the virus is the best way to do that. They aren’t going to give him up easily, they’ll need a good reason to. A reason like…getting a real cure instead of a delay. If we can convince them there’s a real cure somewhere, they’ll let Zhou Mi go." 

"... And if they know where the cure is, why the fuck would they even let Zhou Mi go?" JungMin scowled.

"Because I won’t lead them to it otherwise," JongWoon replied. "They’re from Yonan…they know about HyungJoon and KiBum as much as I do. But they don’t know where they are. The brother’s whereabouts have been completely unknown. If I can convince them that another compound is hiding the brothers in order to keep the cure all to themselves, they’ll follow me." 

"... You want to _what_?" JungMin's eyes widened and he pulled his horse closer, his pistol coming out to point at JongWoon. "You're going to tell them you saw HyungJoon and KiBum? Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now for even _mentioning_ that?"

JongWoon flinched at the gun, drawing back slightly. "If I wanted to hurt the brothers, I would have done it already. I didn’t _have_ to tell you YunHo and HeeBon were from Yonan, and I didn’t have to decide to stay with you guys instead of following my neighbors. Listen, I know you all don’t think I’m too bright, but even I know that if I _really_ wanted to lead them to HyungJoon and KiBum I wouldn’t be telling you my plan, would I?" 

"Maybe not, but doesn't mean I trust you any more," JungMin said. "This was your plan all along then? Why didn't you tell YoungSaeng?"

"…Because I trusted him to be a more caring human being than you," JongWoon shrugged, looking away. "So will you at least let me try this? I won’t say a word about where the brothers actually are. Whether you trust that or not…is up to you in the end. There’s nothing I can say or do that I haven’t already done to earn your trust." 

"You've got a long way to go before I trust you," JungMin said, lowering his gun. "But we'll start with this. If you're telling the truth, I won't kill you on sight the next time I see you."

JongWoon gave a strained smile. "…Yeah. Next time. Looking forward to it." He straightened in the saddle, nudging the horse’s sides to go faster.  
  
It didn’t take them long to find the small group’s camp, their horses leaving a clear trail in the dense foliage to follow. JongWoon slowed, dismounting before stepping up to the tree line. "Hello?" He called. "It’s Kim JongWoon, from Yonan, don’t shoot." 

JungMin trailed behind, not letting himself be seen as he looked at the small camp. There were a dozen or so men and women, only one of which JungMin recognized, that being YunHo. He didn't see HeeBon immediately but figured she was resting in one of the tents somewhere. He also didn't see Zhou Mi, and that put him on edge to start with.

"JongWoon? Is that really you?" One of the men had a sidearm raised, but took a step closer towards the trees. "YunHo said you were with those merchants but when we didn't see you I feared the worst."

"I was there, guess it was just too dark," JongWoon said, hands raised peacefully as he stepped further into the light. "And you were there and gone so fast…what’s going on, guys? That wasn’t very neighborly of you." 

"YunHo told us about the chinese guy who saved HeeBon's life, we had to find him," the man said. "He has to heal the others, he has to heal all of us."

JungMin's eyes narrowed and he stepped out of the trees, hands up as well. "It's not a cure, what he makes."

JongWoon held his hands up higher when he saw the guns go up again. "Hey, hey, let’s not get too hasty here. But JungMin’s right. Zhou Mi, the Chinese guy you took, just makes a delay. It’ll keep HeeBon alive for a couple extra years, but the end result is the same. She’ll still die from it, just not right away. So can’t you just let him go?" 

"A couple of years is still enough for hope, we can't let that go," the man said. "Who is this, one of the people from the caravan? Why are you trying to help them JongWoon? Why don't you just come home with us."

"Cause I can’t go home just yet," JongWoon replied. "There’s still stuff I want to do." His hands slowly lowered. "…What if I tell you that I know of a _real_ cure? Not just a delay." 

The gun in the man's hands lowered a little and he frowned at JongWoon. "What do you mean? There really is a cure?"

JongWoon nodded. "I’m positive. Are the names HyungJoon and KiBum ringing any bells? Say from ten years or so ago?" 

JungMin could see the other man's brow furrow slightly at that. "... What about them?"

"I saw them," JongWoon replied. "In another compound not that long ago. Remember what the elders said? Those two have a _real_ cure." 

"Why didn't you bring them back with you then?" the man said.

"The compound has really tight security," JongWoon replied. "_Really_ tight. Like they’re guarding something important. What’s more important than a cure?" He stepped forward. "I can show you where they are…we can all get the cure, together. But I’ll only show you where they are if you let Zhou Mi go. Zhou Mi…he’s been kind to me. I owe him." 

The man seemed to think about that for a moment, glancing towards where the rest of the camp was watching and waiting before looking back at JongWoon. "Alright. If what you say is true then the brother's would be a better find than this guy. The elders wouldn't be happy knowing we let them go again. But you'll have to come with us JongWoon, you know where they are."

"I’ll go with you, no problem," JongWoon nodded, lifting his chin. "Where’s Zhou Mi?" 

"In the tent over there," the man said, nodding with his head. "YunHo, bring the chinese guy out here."

YunHo nodded, looking between JongWoon and JungMin before heading into the tent. He returned a minute later, leading Zhou Mi out in front of him. JongWoon smiled widely at the Chinese man, before frowning at his hands tied up behind his back. "He’s not going to be able to ride like that."  
  
YunHo glanced at the man who seemed to be the leader of their group before untying Zhou Mi’s hands, pulling the rope away. 

JungMin motioned for Zhou Mi to join him, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. The sooner he could get away from these people the better. His plan would have involved less negotiating and more shooting but he was doing his best to do things the proper way.

Zhou Mi for his part didn't look scared or anxious, more annoyed than anything. Rubbing at his wrists he rejoined JungMin and JongWoon, eyes going between them. "I wasn't sure anyone was going to bother coming after me, but thank you," he said quietly. "Can we go?"

"Absolutely, the horse is just beyond the tree line," JungMin said, looking from Zhou Mi to JongWoon. "Remember what I said."

Looking at JungMin and nodding, JongWoon gave Zhou Mi a small smile. After a short pause he wrapped his arms around the Chinese man in a tight hug. "Don’t go for any more swims, okay?" 

Zhou Mi blinked at the sudden hug, patting JongWoon lightly on the back as he looked at JungMin in confusion. "I miss something?"

"You're coming back with me, JongWoon's staying with them," JungMin said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Zhou Mi's eyes widened and he pulled back from the hug to look down at JongWoon. "You're leaving us?"

JongWoon nodded, his smile becoming even more strained. "JungMin will explain on your way back. Get back home safely. I’ll…see you around sometime. _Hao._" 

"No, no I don't understand, I want you with us," Zhou Mi said, his eyes welling up with tears. "This isn't fair."

"Mi, there's no choice," JungMin frowned, taking Zhou Mi by the arm to pull him away. "Come on."

"I’m sorry," JongWoon’s arms fell to his sides, and he stepped back to watch them go. "Have a long, happy life, Mi." 

Zhou Mi had to turn away, yanking his arm out of JungMin's grip and marching into the forest. Sighing a little, JungMin gave JongWoon a curt nod before following Zhou Mi into the trees. Needless to say, it was a long quiet ride back to the caravan. Zhou Mi sulking on his horse, letting her meander instead of focusing on the ride. So much so that JungMin had to take the reins away from the man and lead both their horses.

RyeoWook was the first to see them come back, calling for YoungSaeng over his shoulder. "Where's JongWoon?" he asked when the two stopped and dismounted. Zhou Mi didn't respond, brushing past him to go to the caravan.

YoungSaeng came back out of the caravan; they’d managed to right it while JungMin and JongWoon were gone, though one wheel needed replacing and the whole thing looked worse for wear. Looking relieved at first to see Zhou Mi and JungMin, YoungSaeng’s expression faded a little when he noticed they were missing someone. "JungMin, where’s JongWoon?" 

"He chose to stay behind," JungMin said, lips pursed a little as he watched Zhou Mi. "In trade for Zhou Mi, he told them he knew where to find HyungJoon and KiBum. He told me his plan was to take them on a wild goose chase across the country. I don't know if we can trust him not to betray us or not, but if they find out he's lying? They'll kill him."

YoungSaeng’s eyes widened. "And you _agreed_ to that?! Why? I trust him not to betray us, but why did he have to give himself up? If they don’t kill him, they’ll torture him to find out where the brothers _really_ are." 

"That was his decision to make," JungMin said. "It was him or Zhou Mi. Would you rather I came back without Zhou Mi?"

"…I would rather we didn’t lose anyone," YoungSaeng’s lips thinned. Nothing about that decision sat well with him, but they had little choice. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed. "We’re not moving anywhere tonight. The caravan needs to be patched up, and KyuHyun’s not stable enough to go anywhere." 

"And I'd rather we get at least a little ways away, just in case he _does_ betray us," JungMin replied.

YoungSaeng’s eyes narrowed. "We’re in no condition to go anywhere, JungMin. It would take us at least an hour to get the caravan ready, and are you planning on just floating KyuHyun down the road? Because he’s not going to be able to take the ride in the caravan." 

JungMin's jaw squared and he looked away. "Let's just hope no one else gets hurt then Saeng, cause that'll be on your head," he said before walking away.

The older man flinched at JungMin’s words, watching him go. After a moment the fists clenched at his sides loosened and he rubbed one hand over his face, eyes closed.  
  
"Boss?" Kevin asked quietly from where he and KiBum were with the horses nearby. "What do we do now?"  
  
For a minute Kevin thought YoungSaeng was going to snap at them, but after taking a few deep breaths the caravan leader turned to them. "You two are going to help me patch up the caravan, not putting KyuHyun in there until there’s no danger of collapsing. We’re pairing up for shifts tonight, one of you will take second watch with me." He headed to the caravan, steps heavy. 

"I have to hand it to JungMin, I don't know how he does it but he can get right under YoungSaeng's skin," KiBum murmured to Kevin. "Maybe you should take the shift with Saeng tonight."

Kevin looked at Kibum uneasily at that. "Are you sure that’s a good idea?" he asked in a whisper. "He might chop me up into little pieces." It seemed likely with the mood YoungSaeng was in now, not that the rest of the camp was much better. Kevin had one hand on Kibum’s arm lightly, still spooked. 

"I know, why do you think I volunteered you and not me?" KiBum said, nudging Kevin a little. "Come on, let's get the horses ready and stay the hell away from people with itchy trigger fingers."

"That means staying away from everybody," Kevin muttered, going to grab the horses’ reins. "Do you think…JongWoon’s going to betray us?" 

KiBum sighed a little, shaking his head. "I don't know, honestly. I'm really hoping he doesn't but I mean... we've been betrayed so many times by other people it's hard for me to really trust people. _Especially_ people like him."

"He’s been nice though," Kevin said quietly, looking back at Kibum. "Yes he’s from that place, but…he’s been nice to everyone. I wish there was a way to know if he’s good or not. Cause…I really hope he doesn’t betray us either…but Kibum, if he doesn’t betray us, that means we just sent a nice, friendly guy who protected us both to die. And we didn’t do anything to help him. If he doesn’t betray us, I’ll always be thinking about how we should have tried to save him." 

"_We_ didn't send him anywhere, it was his own choice," KiBum said. "At least that's what JungMin and Zhou Mi say. He would have given us up to his friends if he had been able to get away from us that first day."

"Whether it was his own choice or not, it doesn’t sit well with me," Kevin looked back at the horses. "And whether he would have given us up then or not…if he doesn’t do it now, when he’ll _die_ if he doesn’t, then we’ll have been wrong about him." 

"I understand what you're saying Kevin, but it's hard for me to really feel sorry for him," KiBum said. "I just... can't."

Kevin glanced at Kibum, worrying at his lower lip. "You’re really sounding like your brother," he said quietly. 

"... After what happened, and they kidnapped Zhou Mi? Maybe my brother wasn't so wrong about things," KiBum said, taking the horse's reins and heading towards the picket line.

"Kibum," Kevin protested when KiBum walked away, sighing quietly. He looked around the torn-apart camp, HyungJoon fixing the campfire and keeping an eye on KyuHyun while YoungSaeng inspected the damaged caravan. A large part of him wanted to believe that the brothers were wrong, that people couldn’t be so cruel to each other. But seeing what had happened that night was a cold awakening. People would do whatever they had to in order to survive, even kill each other. Ducking his head, Kevin followed after Kibum with the rest of the horses. 

Being inside the caravan with Zhou Mi and KyuHyun at the same time was one of the most stressful things RyeoWook had to endure. KyuHyun wasn't even awake and he couldn't imagine how worse it would be. Zhou Mi, the usual picture of exuberance and patience was tight lipped with a pinched brow.

"He's lucky to be alive," Zhou Mi said, checking the bandages over KyuHyun's eye. "He got hurt because of me, and what I can do..."

"Don't think like that," RyeoWook said softly, watching him. "There's no way you could have known what would happen."

KyuHyun had remained unconscious for the remainder of the night, and the following day. True to YoungSaeng’s orders the caravan wasn’t moving until KyuHyun was fit to travel, despite the ongoing arguments between YoungSaeng and JungMin. The whole camp was on high alert, but so far there had been no sign of the group from Yonan.  
  
A low noise escaped KyuHyun as Zhou Mi checked the bandages on his eye, brow furrowing slightly. Something caught in his throat and he started to cough, expression tightening in pain. 

"Get me some water," Zhou Mi said to RyeoWook quietly, holding KyuHyun's shoulder down as he coughed. "KuiXian, don't try to open your eyes," he said.

Stopped from moving by the hand on his shoulder, KyuHyun slowly woke up. "Mi?" he asked, voice barely more than a croak. His eyelid fluttered before a sharp gasp of pain tore from him, one hand jerkily lifting to cover his eye. 

"It's me, don't try to open your eyes yet," Zhou Mi said, accepting the flask of water from RyeoWook and moving to help KyuHyun take a sip. "I don't want to panic you KuiXian, but you were very badly injured."

KyuHyun had found the edge of the bandages before his hand fell away, and he sipped from the flask with Zhou Mi’s help. Coughing, he turned his head away a little, expression pained. "…How badly?" 

"I'll have to look at the extent of the damage... but RyeoWook says he wasn't able to save your eye," Zhou Mi said softly.

"…Oh." KyuHyun’s voice cracked. He didn’t try to open his eyes again, just lying there breathing in and out shallowly. It was a good minute before he spoke again. "What happened?" 

"We were attacked by the people that Zhou Mi helped," RyeoWook said.

"Yes, they... wanted my help and weren't going to ask for it," Zhou Mi said. "But, you are alive, and that's the most important part."

KyuHyun exhaled shakily, lifting one hand to find the bandages wrapped around his chest. "Everyone else?" 

"Well, they could be worse off really," Zhou Mi said. "Except JongWoon... he's with those awful people and will probably die."

"He's not going to die," RyeoWook said abruptly. "He's better off right now than KyuHyun is."

"... When they find out JongWoon deceived them, he's as good as dead," Zhou Mi said, his expression hardening. "Excuse me, I'm going to go make up a salve for his wounds. And a good tonic."

KyuHyun made a quiet noise to indicate he had heard. It was clear he was in a lot of pain and not entirely there, hand falling back down to the bed.  
  
"…Wook?" he breathed after a minute of silence. "Are you still there?" 

"...Yeah, I'm here," RyeoWook said, moving to KyuHyun's side when Zhou Mi had left. "I'm sorry... I did what I could for your eye, but it... they did a real number on you."

The archer tried to reach the bandages around the side of his face again, giving up. "It’s that bad, huh," he murmured. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine KyuHyun, don't even think of worrying about me," RyeoWook said. "You just relax okay?"

KyuHyun didn’t try to move again. "Okay," he whispered. "As long as you’re okay." He drifted into unconsciousness, the pain becoming too much. 

"... I'll be fine soon as you are," RyeoWook mumbled, KyuHyun's blankets. "Pain in the ass, what'd you go and get hurt for anyway."

Outside the caravan, YoungSaeng could hear the quiet conversation as he reattached the caravan back door. He didn’t say anything, focusing on his task. If he were to sit down and think about it rationally, he knew things could have been worse. Much worse.

But that wasn’t the point. There had been no sight of the group from Yonan, meaning JongWoon had held up to his promise and led them away. That man had sacrificed himself for them, and yet looking around the caravan he couldn’t tell if anyone other than him and Zhou Mi even cared. Between that, the argument to even attempt rescuing Zhou Mi the night before, and the continued arguments with JungMin…

Exhaling slowly, YoungSaeng shook his head a little and finished hammering in the back door hinges, testing it’s swing.

"You know that could probably wait until after we've had some rest," KyuJong said, leaning up against the side of the caravan. "It's close to day break, no one has had any rest and you look like you're about ready to pass out."

"Can’t sleep, might as well do something useful." Satisfied for now, YoungSaeng closed the back gate and latched it. "It’s not your turn for watch, so what’re _you_ still doing awake?"

"Too nervous to sleep if you're not with me," KyuJong admitted, crossing his arms. "And I know you're worried, I can see it by the crease in your forehead. If you're worried... then that makes me very worried."

YoungSaeng turned away from the caravan, looking around the small campsite. He could see Kevin and KiBum fast asleep by the fire, the only two who seemed able to get any measure of sleep. JungMin and HyungJoon were on watch at the other end of the camp, out of earshot. "I’m not worried about JongWoon betraying us," he replied. "That’s the one thing I have faith in right now."

"Which means there's something you don't have faith in then if you put it like that," KyuJong said, watching him. "Which also means you're not going to be resting like you should. You want to talk about it?"

"You worry over me too much, Kyu yah." YoungSaeng managed a small smile for the younger man, before slowly making his way to the edge of the clearing to sit down by a tree. "How can I rest with all that’s happened?"

"Because, you're our leader," KyuJong said, sitting down behind him. Wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, he rested his chin on the older man's shoulder. "Everyone here is going to look to you right now. If you're not resting and taking care of yourself, how will that look to everyone else?"

"I haven’t been much of a leader lately," YoungSaeng murmured to him, watching the camp. His eyes went to JungMin, on the other side of the clearing. "A leader wouldn’t have gotten his crew into a mess like this. One kidnapped, one half-dead and a third self-sacrificed. What kind of leader allows that to happen?"

"One that understands they can't control everything," KyuJong replied. "I don't think there was anything you could have done different Saeng... not without being someone you aren't. A lesser, fearful man would have turned away people in need, but I wouldn't have fallen in love with a man like that."

"I’ve always tried to run the caravan the way my father did…a haven for whoever found it. Sometimes I wonder if it’s truly the best way, or just ignorance." YoungSaeng turned his head to look at KyuJong beside him, nearly bumping noses with how close his boyfriend’s face was. "You’re the only one who still believes I’m doing the right thing, Kyu yah. Even JungMin doubts me now. I feel like the caravan’s falling apart at the seams."

KyuJong frowned slightly at that, looking up at YoungSaeng. "As much as I believe in you Saeng, I'm pretty sure JungMin would walk over hot coals for you if you asked. He may argue, but he's never flat out refused anything you ask. I think it's because he trusts your judgment enough to know you're probably doing what's right in the end."

"What if my judgement is wrong?" YoungSaeng asked softly, looking into KyuJong’s eyes.

"No one is perfect Saeng, we're all trying to make the best of what our lives are," KyuJong said. "Every one of us who are here, who agreed to be here, agreed to listen to you. Not because you made perfect decisions, but because you were willing to make the decisions that needed to be made. You haven't let us down yet, despite all that's happened. None of what's happened has been your fault or because of a decision you made."

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment, gaze lowering. "There’s always something else I could have done. Maybe one of those ways wouldn’t have resulted in this. But…thank you. I don’t know what to do from here, but the one thing I do know is that this caravan is my family. I’m not going to lose any of you."

"And we all trust you to get us through this," KyuJong murmured, kissing YoungSaeng's cheek softly. "Even if some of us will make that difficult; not mentioning any names."

"No, let’s not," YoungSaeng replied, lips curling slightly. "We should get some sleep, while we still can. With luck, tomorrow KyuHyun will be stable enough for us to move on." Moving slowly was better than not moving at all.

"If not, I think we could all use a day to rest," KyuJong said. "It's been a rough few weeks, I don't think delaying another day will hurt. Besides, we need to make sure that pine box of yours is going to make it another inch let alone into China."

"Yes…we managed to patch her back up decently, but I’d feel better if someone looked over her next village we reach. Which is probably only going to be across the border." YoungSaeng kissed KyuJong softly before shifting to stand, extending a hand to pull KyuJong to his feet.

Accepting the help up, KyuJong put his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder and led them both back to their bed rolls. JungMin gave them a cursory nod when they passed nearby, but said little else. The whole camp was eerily quiet when they finally bedded down, not even whispers of conversation between JungMin and HyungJoon could be heard. The events of the day weighed too much on tired shoulders, and despite feeling like he would never be able to sleep, KyuJong was out very quickly after getting settled in next to YoungSaeng, only vaguely being aware of the older man's breath evening out just before he drifted into sleep himself.

The sun had been up several hours by the time JungMin woke everyone, the redhead looking haggard with dark circles under his eyes. HyungJoon didn't look much better. They had spent most of the early morning in silence, JungMin finding it difficult to make any kind of conversation. Sometime after the sun had risen, RyeoWook had emerged from the caravan and began to work on making breakfast, though JungMin doubted the others would be up while it was warm.

It was up to RyeoWook to go around and shake shoulders when it neared the noon hour, waking up sleeping bodies. KiBum and Kevin grumbled but got themselves up without much hassle. It was YoungSaeng that RyeoWook was hesitant to go near (though he was secretly glad JungMin was still awake). Crouching down next to where KyuJong and YoungSaeng were sleeping, he touched YoungSaeng's shoulder and gave him a small nudge. "Hey... boss," he said softly. "It's time to wake up."

Stirring, it took YoungSaeng a minute to wake up. It had been far from a restful sleep, despite not getting a proper rest since the attack. Finally he cracked his eyes open, blinking blearily at RyeoWook.

"…Hey," he murmured, voice cracking as he slowly sat up as much as he could in the bedroll. A glance upwards confirmed the sun was already high in the sky. "What did I miss?" He lightly shook KyuJong’s shoulder to wake him up too.

"Not much, breakfast is made, but it's a little cold," RyeoWook said, watching as KyuJong mumbled incoherently but sat up as well, rubbing at his eyes. "I can warm it up for you soo an as you're up and around. Everyone else is already awake..." he leaned in a little closer to YoungSaeng. "JungMin hasn't slept and he's dived right back into work... he looks about ready to fall over."

"…Not surprised," YoungSaeng murmured. "I’ll talk to him." It was time they had a conversation. "How’s everyone else doing? How’re _you_ doing?" he asked their cook.

"Didn't sleep well, but I don't think anyone did," RyeoWook said. KyuJong could see him glance towards the caravan for a moment before looking back at YoungSaeng. "We're all alive, that's the important part."

"That is," YoungSaeng nodded. "Keep me updated." He squeezed RyeoWook’s shoulder lightly before turning to KyuJong. "There’s breakfast…I’ll join you in a minute, okay?" he pressed a light kiss to KyuJong’s lips. "There’s someone I need to talk to."

KyuJong waited until RyeoWook had wandered back towards the fire before responding. "Let me know if you need anything," he said softly. "And... go easy on him, but if he starts being mean I'll punch him between the eyes."

"I can handle him, but thanks," YoungSaeng smirked lightly, kissing KyuJong again. Standing up and pulling his shoes on, he went to find their caravan bodyguard. "JungMin?"

Sorting through some of the damaged crates, JungMin glanced up at YoungSaeng when he approached. "YoungSaeng," he replied, resuming opening one of the crates and inspecting the contents. "Just making sure nothing got too badly damaged when your box went head over heels. Don't see anything broken yet."

"We packed it all pretty well." YoungSaeng watched JungMin. "When was the last time you slept, Min?"

"When we weren't being attacked or nearly killed or separated," JungMin replied. "You don't pay me to sleep boss, you pay me to keep you safe."

"And how are you supposed to do that when you’re weaving on your feet?" YoungSaeng asked, frowning at him. "Get some rest, before you end up on a cot along with KyuHyun."

JungMin's brow furrowed a little and he looked up at YoungSaeng. "Should have been me," he said, shaking his head. "He shouldn't have been the one who got hurt like that."

YoungSaeng crouched down next to JungMin and the crate. "No one should have been hurt," he replied. "Not him, not you, no one. But he’s still alive, and we’ll get through this. We always do."

"We barely scrape by, but one day that luck is going to run out," JungMin said, rubbing at his face. "I haven't been doing my job Saeng, I got distracted and wasn't paying close enough attention. I'm surprised you still want me here with you now that we've been hit twice like this."

"JungMin, there’s no one else I trust to keep us safe," YoungSaeng shook his head. "No one’s perfect, I’m just as much to blame for all that’s happened. But I know you take your job seriously. So seriously you’re putting yourself at risk just so you can watch the rest of us. I trust you. As long as you trust me too, we’ll get through this."

"I trust your judgement, most of the time," JungMin said. "But I'll always follow your orders, even if I think it's a stupid idea. It was my mistake bringing YunHo to the camp, we should have never let Zhou Mi treat that girl. We can't make that mistake again, _I_ can't make that mistake again."

"You couldn’t have known who they were," YoungSaeng replied. "None of us knew until JongWoon spoke up. What are you going to do, Min? Hide us away from the whole world, on the off chance we’re spotted by someone who could harm us?’

"If it meant no one else gets hurt..." JungMin sighed, shaking his head. "Everything that's happened, it has me worried. Or maybe I've spent too much time with HyungJoon and I'm starting to think like him. I don't want to worry about a next time, because there shouldn't be a next time."

"There shouldn’t be, and we’ll work together to keep each other safe." YoungSaeng rested his hand on JungMin’s shoulder. "This isn’t on you alone. Speaking of Joon…he’s crashed at the other end of camp. You should join him. You’ll feel better once you’ve had some rest."

JungMin glanced over to where he could see HyungJoon asleep. "I know I've let you down Saeng, and I'm sorry. I want you to be able to count on me." Slowly standing back up, he brushed a hand through his hair. "Wake us up in a couple hours. There's too much to do to let us sleep the day away."

"What needs to be done, we can handle it," YoungSaeng replied, standing as well. "You haven’t let me down, JungMin. But you need to take care of yourself as well as us."

"Yeah well... in order of importance it's you then me," JungMin snorted as he started towards the edge of the camp. "Try not to make too much noise, HyungJoon's really grumpy when you wake him up."

"How’s that any different from usual?" YoungSaeng smirked, watching him go. Drawing in a deep breath, he looked around the camp. There was still one more person he couldn’t see up and about, but he had an idea of where to find him, heading towards the caravan.

Sure enough, when he climbed into the caravan he saw Zhou Mi sitting inside next to the bed. KyuHyun was quiet and unmoving, only the shallow rise and fall of his chest indicating he was alive. "Hey," he said softly so he wouldn’t wake up the archer, sitting down next to Zhou Mi.

Curled up with his notebook in hand, Zhou Mi had been resting his eyes when YoungSaeng came in. Opening his eyes slowly, he gave YoungSaeng a warm smile. "Hello. I gave him a sedative, he'll be out for a few hours."

Nodding, YoungSaeng gave Zhou Mi a small smile in return. "Has he woken up at all?" he murmured.

"For a little bit a few hours ago, but he was out of it from pain," Zhou Mi said. "He's alive though, and if I can keep him still for the next day or so then the wound in his chest can begin to close properly. But he's going to be recovering for a long time. Not just physically either."

"I know," YoungSaeng sighed quietly. "The most important thing is that he’s alive. Thank you for watching over him. Let me know when it’s safe to move…I think we’ll all feel better the farther we are from this place." He watched Zhou Mi’s expression. "How are you holding up?"

Zhou Mi was quiet for a long moment, looking down at his notebook. "I think it was a mistake for you to help me," he said finally, looking to KyuHyun. "All I ever wanted was to help people, and hoped that in doing so it would make things better for us all. But because of me... he almost died."

"That wasn’t your fault," YoungSaeng shook his head. "No one blames you for this, Zhou Mi. You’ve given us hope."

"And what if in the end it's false hope?" Zhou Mi murmured. "I'm not paying you for this trip into China, not with anything of monetary value. You're escorting me with the hope of a cure. What if there is no cure?"

"Then at least we’ll have tried," YoungSaeng replied, smiling at him. "If we don’t try, we’ll never know."

"I wish I was optimistic as you are YoungSaeng," Zhou Mi said, closing his eyes. "Every day on this trip has made me question this decision. I feel like I've brought nothing to all of you but pain."

YoungSaeng shifted closer, arm loosely around Zhou Mi’s shoulders. "Nothing but pain? You gave us a goal, a destination. You became our friend. You saved KyuJong’s life, and every time you speak in that language of yours KyuHyun’s face lights up. I’ll proudly say you’re a member of my crew, because I know you care for each and every person in it. Tell me that’s nothing."

"Because of me, KuiXian lost an eye and is fighting for his life," Zhou Mi said, his lip trembling slightly. "His relationship with his best friend is non existant and now he won't even speak to me. HyungJoon, who I have tried to stay away from, believes I want to cut him open to find the cure. JongWoon, the only person here who would sit down with me at the fire, traded his life for mine. It wasn't a fair trade, you shouldn't have sent them after me." 

"I didn’t know what they were planning…according to JungMin, it was JongWoon’s idea," YoungSaeng murmured. "I didn’t want to lose anyone, and I wish there was a way we could track them down and rescue him. He made that call on his own, because he believed in you and what you’re trying to do."

"I'll never see him again," Zhou Mi said, opening his eyes to look at YoungSaeng. "Just when I was starting to grow fond of his company. Everyone here seems to have found solace in the company of another, I envy that."

"I’m sorry," YoungSaeng replied softly. "You’ll find someone, Zhou Mi. It may not be with us, but you will. And you’ll always have friends here."

"No one seems that interested in being friends, YongSheng," Zhou Mi said, looking away. "Least of all me. I need to focus on why I was here in the first place, try not to get attached to anyone."

"I’ve heard that said before, by several people here," YoungSaeng shook his head, squeezing Zhou Mi’s shoulder lightly. "Don’t close yourself off…is that my Chinese name?"

"It is," Zhou Mi nodded. "I respect you and what your group stands for. I hope you don't mind if I call you that from time to time? It's easier to say, for me."

"I’d be honored," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Have you eaten already? RyeoWook said he made breakfast some time ago."

"I did, he's a very good cook," Zhou Mi said. "He doesn't like me much. Hasn't said more than two words to me since I got here."

"I can guess why, and if I’m right that has nothing to do with you," the other man sighed, slowly standing up. "He and KyuHyun need to have a long conversation, when they’re able. If they still can."

"That they do, but they both seem very stubborn," Zhou Mi nodded, watching him. "I'll let you know if there's any change here, but I would recommend we stay here for a couple of days. He's in no condition to be going anywhere."

"I’ll defer to your expertise, you would know more about his condition than I would." YoungSaeng looked down at KyuHyun who hadn’t stirred once through their conversation. "Don’t forget to sleep as well, too many people running on no sleep as it is."

"I've been napping on and off, I know to sleep when I should," Zhou Mi said, making himself a little more comfortable on the bench. "I'll be here if you need me for anything."

"All right, I’ll be working just outside." YoungSaeng climbed out of the caravan, going to find KyuJong and eat something. Not moving until Zhou Mi gave them the okay would be torture for some of them, but they needed the time as much as KyuHyun did. A lot needed to be mended…and not just the caravan.

*******************

It was three days after the attack when Zhou Mi told YoungSaeng it was safe to move KyuHyun, albeit slowly. By then slowly was better than nothing, some of the caravan going stir-crazy despite no sign of other people since the group from Yonan left. They set out at dawn, stopping more often than they usually did for breaks. The caravan followed a dirt road north Zhou Mi had pointed out on a map, connecting them to the river dividing Korea and China.

The caravan creaked and groaned more than usual, but held. They’d done as much as they could for it, replacing wheels and patching up broken floorboards, but YoungSaeng wasn’t taking any chances. So when a sudden snowstorm blew in, the call was made for them to double-back an hour and take refuge in a small abandoned village they’d passed by rather than risk laming their horses or damaging the caravan further.

This far north, there wasn’t another soul to be seen. Even so, JungMin and HyungJoon went out to do a thorough sweep of the village. By the time they came back, YoungSaeng had finished securing the caravan and horses in the most intact building they could find. "Well?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at them as he tied the horse’s reins to the line.

Pulling his scarf down away from his mouth, JungMin resting against the pommel of his saddle. "It's been empty for a while by the looks of the cobwebs. No recent tracks in or out either. It's a good place to hide in for the time being, and the buildings don't look like they'll fall in on our heads. Not exactly happy we're stopping so soon, it's only been a week."

"I’d rather we stop here then stop out there when the caravan breaks down," YoungSaeng sighed heavily, rubbing gloved hands together slightly for warmth. "The kids are inside getting a fire started, if Kevin actually has it going by the time we get there then you’ve worked a miracle with him," he smiled tiredly at JungMin.

"It's what I do isn't it?" JungMin grinned. "We'll get the horses settled and join you inside. Go get warm, Joon and I can take care of the horses for once."

"Everyone else is inside?" HyungJoon asked, already going to one of the horses.

"Yes, it wasn’t fun moving KyuHyun out of the caravan but they’re all inside. Don’t take too long, I don’t want to have to treat you for hypothermia," YoungSaeng pointed at them before heading out into the main building.

"I was hoping we would make up some time while we had clear weather," JungMin said, pulling the saddle off his horse. "If only we could have made this trip in the summer."

HyungJoon was doing the same, picking up a brush. "We do have enough blankets and warm clothes for everyone, right? Moving slowly is better than freezing to death."

"Yeah, Saeng makes sure we have enough gear," JungMin said. "Probably could use another caravan or a couple of pack horses with everything he makes us take. Never have enough room for goods to trade with all of our supplies."

"Not like we’ll be doing much trading up here anyways," HyungJoon shrugged. "Who’s there to trade with? The rabbits? The deer?"

"Well no, but in general he overpacks," JungMin said. "Plus all the people he crams in there with no place to sit, let alone breathe. The worst part of being injured is having to lay down in the back of the caravan, fearing a crate is going to topple over on you and kill you."

"I wouldn’t know, _I’ve_ never been that injured," HyungJoon looked at JungMin over the horse’s back, the faint trace of a smirk playing on his lips. "You just don’t like resting to begin with."

"... That's besides the point," JungMin scowled, throwing his brush at HyungJoon. "You've just jinxed yourself anyway, I'm going to take delight in you being injured and have to rest with RyeoWook to mother over you in the back of the caravan."

HyungJoon wasn’t quick enough to avoid getting the brush off the side of his head, yelping. "If I’m going to get injured, can it at least be by a bandit or something and not by you?" He rubbed the spot where the wooden edge of the brush hit, going to pick it up.

"Depends on if you stay on my good side or not," JungMin grinned. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, unless you ask me to."

"Then what was just now," HyungJoon grumbled, straightening and lightly tossing the brush back. "Why would I ask you to?"

"I don't know, if it's a life or death situation and I need to cut your arm off," JungMin said, catching the brush. "Or... some people are into that... pain thing."

"…I would rather not, enough pain to go around as it is," HyungJoon looked faintly disturbed, going back to his horse. "Please tell me you’re not."

"Nah, I'd rather feel good," JungMin chuckled. "I've met a lot of interesting people in the world Joon, you would be amazed at what some people are into."

"I’m not sure if ‘amazed’ is the word I’d use," HyungJoon shook his head, a little pink around the edges of his scarf. "Come on, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get inside."

"Oh fine," JungMin sighed, focusing back on his work. By the time they headed into the building they'd set up camp in, the storm had picked up and it was becoming difficult to see two feet in front of them. They had set up camp in an old farm house by the looks of it, at least they had a fireplace to use. Most of the glass window panes were still intact, but there was still a pervasive chill. "Horses are secure and warm Saeng," JungMin said as he brushed the snow off his coat. "Good thing we've got enough feed for them for a few days."

Nodding, YoungSaeng watched them from where he and KyuJong were seated by the fire. The caravan leader was mending a tear in one of their blankets. "Come sit down, you look frozen."

"Where’s KyuHyun?" HyungJoon asked, seeing the injured archer wasn’t with them in the main room.

"Main bedroom, the bed’s still intact and there’s another fireplace there," YoungSaeng replied. "Space is smaller, he’ll be warmer there. There’s other bedrooms upstairs but none of them have fireplaces, sorry."

"We've got enough blankets to deal with a little bit of cold," JungMin said, pulling off his gloves as he took a seat near the fire. "Some of us even have warm bodies to curl up with."

"Lucky you," RyeoWook sniffed, frowning a little as he tended to a pot on the fire. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Good, I'm cold and hungry," JungMin said, glancing over when he heard a door being opened. Zhou Mi was coming out of a side room, presumably where KyuHyun was resting. He watched the man go to the fire and pour water from a kettle that had been warmed by the fire. "How's he doing doc?"

"Don't call me that," Zhou Mi said blandly, pouring hot water into a cup. "He's awake, and more alert than he has been."

"At least he waited until we’d moved him to wake up," YoungSaeng smiled in relief to hear KyuHyun was awake. "RyeoWook was just saying dinner will be done soon, don’t let him fall asleep without getting some food in him."

"Of course," Zhou Mi nodded. He tried to meet RyeoWook's eyes but the cook wouldn't even lift his head. "I'm sure he's very hungry about now. Excuse me." Nodding politely, he took the hot mug of water and returned to the other room. Closing the door behind him, he set the cup down on the bedside table and searched through his bag for a small packet. "I think he's making a stew out there," he said as he sat down in a chair at KyuHyun's bedside. "Soon as you drink this I'll bring you some."

KyuHyun made a quiet noise to indicate he’d heard. After a moment his good eye opened, head turning so he could see Zhou Mi. "Where are we now?" he asked, voice tired and strained but more coherent than it had been the last few times he’d woken up.

"A few days ride from the border," Zhou Mi said, dumping the contents of the packet into the cup, stirring it with a spoon. "We took shelter from a snow storm in a little farm house until it passes by. Hopefully it will only last for a day or so."

"Is everyone else all right?" the archer asked, watching him.

"Well no one's died or been injured, but I can't attest to their state of mind," Zhou Mi said. "_Except for your friend, who has withdrawn from everyone else. Hardly speaks to anyone now_."

KyuHyun was silent for a long minute. "_I don’t remember seeing him much over the last few days…I need to talk to him._" He shifted slowly to sit up, expression crumbling in pain.

"_You can talk to him later, stop trying to move_," Zhou Mi said, shifting to the bed to help him sit up carefully. "_Ever since that first night, he's preferred to stay out of the caravan. He rides one of the horses and sleeps outside with the others. I think it's because of me_," he said, holding up the cup to his lips to drink.

KyuHyun drank slowly with Zhou Mi’s help, leaning back against the headboard. "_I don’t know about that,_" he murmured, eye closing. "_He’s avoided going anywhere near me for weeks._"

"_Since I arrived_," Zhou Mi said, setting the empty cup down on the table. "_I'm sorry if I made things difficult for you with him. I wouldn't have flirted with you if it was going to upset him so much_."

"_It’s not your fault. I should have been more clear with him…would have avoided all this,_" KyuHyun replied. "_I’m sorry you got mixed up in our mess._"

"_It seems to be my habit in life, getting myself into situations_," Zhou Mi said, smiling a little. "_So my guess is, you wanting to talk to him now means you want to make things clear between the two of you_?"

"_I’m not willing to lose my best friend,_" KyuHyun opened his eye to look up at him. "_I don’t know if it’s too late and he wants nothing to do with me, but I’ve got to at least try one more time._"

"_It's never too late to try if you're sincere_," Zhou Mi said. "_The question though, is if he would want to just continue his friendship with you, and not return your feelings. Would you accept that_?"

"_…Above everything else, he’s my best friend,_" KyuHyun replied. "_He’s the only person who’s seen me at my worst and still wanted to be my friend. If I can have that back…I’ll deal with the rest._"

"_... I see_," Zhou Mi intoned softly, looking away. "_Do you want me to go tell him you want to talk to him_?"

KyuHyun nodded slightly. "_Yeah, if he’ll listen…Thank you, Mi._"

"_You're welcome KuiXian_," Zhou Mi said, getting to his feet. "_I'll be back later_." Not able to look at KyuHyun again, Zhou Mi left the room. He saw RyeoWook sitting nearby, picking at his bowl of stew, not really eating. Zhou Mi could tell he was a little startled when he sat down next to the cook. "KyuHyun is awake, he wants to speak to you."

"I'm eating," RyeoWook replied, his expression turning from confused to closed off as he turned away from Zhou Mi.

"Well maybe when you're done, you can bring him a bowl? He should eat," Zhou Mi said. 

"When I'm done I have to do dishes, why don't you bring him a bowl," RyeoWook replied, getting to his feet and crossing to the other side of the room to sit down near YoungSaeng.

Shoulders slumping a little, Zhou Mi watched RyeoWook for a moment before getting up. He ladled out a bowl of stew and returned to the room KyuHyun was in.

KyuHyun looked up when the door opened. Seeing it was Zhou Mi, not RyeoWook, his expression fell. "…He really does hate me, huh," he murmured, leaning back and looking down at the blanket covering him. "Thanks for trying."

"I don't think he hates you, for what it's worth," Zhou Mi said, retaking his seat in the chair. "He hates me, and even though it was a request from you, it was me saying it. He is your medic right? Before I joined he took care of all the injuries? Well maybe he should take that job back over. I'm going to tell YoungSaeng you kicked me out of here and are refusing to let me treat you. I think maybe it's best if we don't speak again."

"I don’t understand why we can’t be friends," KyuHyun replied, looking up at him. "Or talk at the very least. _I’m sorry, I really wanted to be friends._"

Zhou Mi's brow furrowed slightly and he looked down at his hands. "There is something I don't understand. If it was always him that you had eyes for, why did you show interest in me at all?"

"Because…you seemed nice, and I wanted to be friends," KyuHyun replied. "You remind me of traveling around with my family, before my parents died. Happier memories."

"But you weren't interested in me, in the way I was interested in you," Zhou Mi said. "I would have liked to be a happy memory for you KyuHyun." He tried to kep the tears at bay but the rolled down his cheeks anyway.

"…I’m sorry, Zhou Mi." KyuHyun couldn’t look at the Chinese man. "I really am." There was nothing else he could say to that.

Wiping at his cheeks, Zhou Mi got to his feet. "It's nothing to be sorry for. At the very least, thank you for making me feel welcome. I'll treasure our moments, as I hope you do when I'm gone." Going to the door, he stopped just before opening it. "Just... make him happy, okay?"

"I don’t know if he’ll give me that chance…but I’ll try," KyuHyun replied. When Zhou Mi had left he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.

Zhou Mi did his best to put on a brave face once he had left the room, taking a deep breath as he walked over to where YoungSaeng and KyuJong were sitting. "YongSheng, I was hoping I could speak with you in private? It's about KyuHyun," he said, seeing RyeoWook look up out of the corner of his eye, but quickly look away again.

YoungSaeng looked up, placing his empty bowl to the side. "…Of course," he blinked, taking in Zhou Mi’s expression as he stood up. "Is everything all right?" he asked, walking over to the stairs away from the rest of the group.

Waiting until they were upstairs before saying anything, Zhou Mi took another steadying breath. "I'm not going to make up a story and lie to you about what's going on, because you've been more than gracious enough towards me. It's not a secret I had an interest in KyuHyun, and for a time I thought he felt the same way back. It was a misunderstanding of course, and KyuHyun was only ever interested in someone else. They aren't talking still, and I believe it's my fault. I... can't be the one to treat KyuHyun anymore, it should be left to your actual medic."

Brow furrowing, YoungSaeng glanced towards the stairs. "Did KyuHyun ask you to pull back?" He asked quietly, returning his gaze to Zhou Mi. "Or is this your decision?"

"As much as it hurts my heart to do so, this is my decision," Zhou Mi said, forcing a sad smile. "I don't want to stand in their way. RyeoWook doesn't like me talking to KyuHyun, or being here at all. So I will do my best to be invisible to him. If that's what it takes."

"It shouldn’t take you isolating yourself like this. You’re a member of this crew…RyeoWook will have to realize that." YoungSaeng was reaching the end of his patience with their cook, eyes narrowed slightly. "Come sit with us around the fire," he said, resting a hand on Zhou Mi’s arm lightly. "One of the kids found a deck of cards in a crate."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, tonight I think I just want to spend some time alone," Zhou Mi said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that all this has happened because of me, I should have known better. But thank you. Maybe tomorrow I'll join you."

"All right…you’re always welcome," YoungSaeng shook his head. After a moment he pulled the Chinese man into a light hug. Zhou Mi looked like he could use a good, old-fashioned hug just then.

Zhou Mi accepted the hug, but pulled away after a moment. "Thank you," he murmured, his eyes glassy. "I'll be in the room at the end of the hall if you need me," he said, giving YoungSaeng a small smile before turning and heading away.

Watching him go, YoungSaeng sighed and ran one hand through his hair in frustration. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but obviously his usual method of standing by and letting the others sort things out on their own wasn’t working this time.

He turned and headed back down the stairs, hands jammed in his sleeves against the light chill as he made his way back to the group by the fireplace. "What’s going on, boss?" Kevin asked from where he and KiBum were huddled together sharing a blanket. It wasn’t missed that Zhou Mi hadn’t returned with him.

"Zhou Mi won’t be looking after KyuHyun anymore, starting today." YoungSaeng’s gaze landed on RyeoWook.

"Is there a problem?" KyuJong asked, the confusion written all over his face. He glanced over at RyeoWook, though his expression was unreadable.

"Why not? I thought he was happy watching over him all day," RyeoWook said, meeting YoungSaeng's look.

"I don’t see how you would know that, since you haven’t said more than five words to him since he got here," YoungSaeng said, mild tone covering a bite to his words.

"I'm not an idiot, I've seen the way they talk to each other," RyeoWook said, crossing his arms. "What, it got to be too much to see KyuHyun in pain so he just gave up on him? Why are we helping this guy again?"

"Wook, why are you arguing?" JungMin said from where he was relaxing by the fire. "_You_ are our medic, not Zhou Mi. How many times has Zhou Mi said he's not a doctor? You should have been the one taking care of KyuHyun in the first place."

"How could I when Zhou Mi volunteered himself to do it?" RyeoWook countered. "He's the one who saved KyuHyun, not me."

Watching silently from beside JungMin, HyungJoon could see YoungSaeng was pissed. "KiBum, Kevin, take care of the dishes. RyeoWook, come with me." He turned and walked back towards the stairs.

RyeoWook didn't move for a moment even as KiBum and Kevin scrambled to get started on the dishes. Slowly getting to his feet, RyeoWook walked after YoungSaeng towards the stairs. In all the time he'd ridden with YoungSaeng, he'd never seen the boss so upset, not with him at least. He could see JungMin shaking his head a little, looking at HyungJoon and murmuring quietly. Taking a deep breath, RyeoWook climbed up the stairs slowly.

YoungSaeng waited for RyeoWook at the top of the stairs, not venturing down the hallway to where Zhou Mi was. By the time RyeoWook had joined him, he’d simmered down enough to not yell but his jaw was still clenched.

"When I stopped by your compound, I didn’t agree to hire you just because you knew how to cook and sew up skin," he said, turning to RyeoWook. "I hired you because of how much you cared for other people, how kind you were. Which is why I’m having a hard time understanding how you can be so petty and jealous that you would hurt not only your best friend, but the person who has been keeping him alive."

"It's not being petty when I'm being replaced," RyeoWook said, looking away. "... When Zhou Mi got here, KyuHyun didn't even talk to me. I only left that compound because he convinced me to. He... it was just supposed to be and him against the world. How am I supposed to feel when they talk about me in another language?"

"How about _ask_ them what they’re saying before getting upset?" YoungSaeng looked down at him. "Zhou Mi never replaced you, and if you weren’t being petty you’d see that. I have watched, ever since Seoul, KyuHyun try time and time again to talk to you. He was beside himself with worry when we were separated at the broken bridge. All you have done is avoid him and make Zhou Mi miserable for talking to the one person here who understands his damn language."

"How have I made him miserable? I haven't done anything, I've left them alone!" RyeoWook countered. "China is so damn important to KyuHyun, it's all he ever talked about. I can't compete with Zhou Mi, who is chinese and speaks the language that KyuHyun prefers. He can cook and is better at everything than I am. I'm not good enough for KyuHyun because I'm not Chinese and I don't want to go to China!"

"If you are not good enough, then tell me why KyuHyun hasn’t been himself ever since you two stopped talking to each other," YoungSaeng said lowly. "Tell me why he doesn’t crack jokes anymore, doesn’t talk to anyone _including_ Zhou Mi, and gets worse and worse each day he tries to speak to you and fails. Are you actually watching what you’re doing to the people around you, RyeoWook?"

"So it's my fault?" RyeoWook scowled at that. "What he does is his own decision. I'm not responsible for his actions, so don't you dare blame his personality flaws on me! If I was so important, he wouldn't have been ignoring me and flirting with Zhou Mi right in front of me! He wouldn't have said I called him a liar, I never called him a liar."

"I didn’t say it was your fault, I’m saying your actions have consequences," YoungSaeng replied tersely. "Whether you ignore them or not. You know what friends are supposed to do about shit like this? _Talk it out._ I expected to have to tell HyungJoon or JungMin this, not you."

"Talking to KyuHyun is impossible," RyeoWook said, looking away. "He doesn't say what he means unless you force it out of him. And even when you do, he makes some attempt at a joke that's just mean. Why is it _my_ actions have consequences, but not his?"

"His do too. Everyone knows KyuHyun can be an ass, including him." YoungSaeng crouched slightly so he was on eye level with RyeoWook. "But I’ve only seen one of you try to make amends."

"I don't know if I even want to Saeng," RyeoWook said quietly. "He ignored me, then got mad when I wasn't right at his side. He confessed to me after spending days flirting with Zhou Mi, and I'm just supposed to accept that and forgive him? He tried to talk to me, I was giving him a chance but then basically said I didn't believe him. How many times do I have to go through that?"

"I don’t know, Wook. All I know is that you two were inseparable once, and would do anything for each other. Now, you’re both miserable. You miss each other, and don’t even try to tell me you don’t miss him. Isn’t it worth one more try?"

RyeoWook shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know, my heart can only take so much Saeng," he said finally. "Why isn't Zhou Mi going to take care of him anymore?"

"Because he doesn’t want to be between you and KyuHyun," YoungSaeng replied softly. "He blames himself for everything that’s happened with you two."

"It's not his fault KyuHyun's an idiot," RyeoWook sighed. "Alright, I'll go talk to KyuHyun."

YoungSaeng nodded at that, straightening. "Bring him a bowl of the stew. I hope for all your sakes you can work this out."

"We'll see I guess," RyeoWook said. Going back downstairs, he took a steadying breath before opening the door to KyuHyun's room and slipping in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey," he said, though not moving far from the door.

KyuHyun was still sitting up, most likely because he couldn’t move enough to lie down safely on his own, eyes closed and head resting against the wall. He looked up when RyeoWook entered the room, what was visible of his face around the thick bandages showing surprise. He had heard the faint sound of arguing through the house, and hadn’t expected RyeoWook to show up. "…Hey, Wook."

"So... I guess Zhou Mi got tired of you," RyeoWook said, approaching the bed. "He just told Saeng he wasn't going to look after you anymore."

"He didn’t get tired of me," KyuHyun said, averting his eyes. "I told him to leave."

"...Don't start lying now," RyeoWook frowned, sitting down in the chair. "Mi left because he thought us not talking was his fault. It's not his fault."

"No, it’s not," the archer replied. More coherent or not, pain tinged his words and he kept one arm wrapped loosely around his middle where bandages covered the deep gash. "I was a dick. HyungJoon has better people skills than me. And I never got to apologize properly."

"I'll be honest KyuHyun, I don't know if an apology is going to magically fix everything," RyeoWook said. "I just want to understand what happened, and move on."

"…All right." KyuHyun closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. "Which part, exactly?"

"You said you weren't interested in Mi, and that I was the one who you were interested in... then why did you flirt with him so much?" RyeoWook asked. "You never flirted like that with me."

"…’So much’? I only flirted with him once," KyuHyun replied. "And that was just because, like I said, I have people skills worse than HyungJoon and didn’t know how else to find out if what he was saying about you liking me was true."

"Because asking _me_ was too difficult?" RyeoWook frowned at him. "Maybe you think it was only the once KyuHyun, but when he got here you pretty much ignored me in favor of talking with him in chinese. You said it doesn't matter, that China has nothing on me... but I know that's not true."

"Wook, I left China ten years ago," the other man replied, not opening his eyes. "I spent over half my life there, back when my family wasn’t a mess. If you were in my place, and someone showed up out of the blue who understood what being there was like, wouldn’t you be a little nostalgic too? I didn’t mean to ignore you, I was just overwhelmed. Just because I would choose you over China doesn’t mean it wasn’t a large part of my life. I…wanted to share that part of my life with you."

"And what happens when we actually get there, and you don't want to leave," RyeoWook said, watching him. "Korea is my home, it's where I belong. When you convinced me to leave the compound with you... was it just so you could get back to China?"

"No," KyuHyun shook his head, opening his eyes. "I was happy exploring Korea with you. I could have tried to get back to China, but that wasn’t what mattered most anymore. If you were to tell me I’m still your best friend despite being the biggest ass ever, I’d be happy to leave China with you."

"You never stopped being my best friend," RyeoWook said, glancing at the bowl of stew resting on the table. "I never called you a liar..."

"…That’s what it sounded like," KyuHyun replied. "It’s hard for me talking about things like this, I don’t know the right way to say stuff. Hell, I don’t know what’s the _wrong_ way to say stuff. I tried to tell you I liked you, and you thought I was just…making a huge joke out of spite for you or something. It hurt, okay?"

"What was I supposed to think? You went and kissed me out of nowhere," RyeoWook frowned. "I know you're not the best at communicating, and I know I'm not either. I'd rather just run away from something than deal with it. But... I miss my best friend. I miss having someone to talk to. And maybe I was a little jealous that you and Zhou Mi shared something that I can't ever share with you. He's the better person out of all of us."

"He is," KyuHyun nodded, looking away. "No one here really talks to him or even likes him, so I guess I felt like as the other Mandarin speaker I should at least help him feel included, you know? But I’ve missed you too, so much. I’m just crappy at figuring out what to do when feelings are involved."

"Maybe... flirting with someone who you weren't interested in just to get me jealous wasn't the best way to go about it," RyeoWook said. "You're right, you were a dick. But maybe we can start over, go back to being friends first and worry about that other stuff when you're not... bleeding everywhere."

"I think bleeding is contained, for now." KyuHyun looked down at the bandages. "As long as I don’t fall out of bed or something. But…thanks. Does this mean you’re not going to run from me anymore?"

"No, I think YoungSaeng will kill me if I try," RyeoWook said. "And someone has to make sure you actually don't fall out of bed."

KyuHyun finally cracked a smile at that, looking up at the other man. "Knew I could count on you."

"Yah, don't get so cocky," RyeoWook pointed a finger at him. "We've got a long way to go before we're... really okay again."

"I wasn’t being cocky, I was just stating a fact. I can count on you not to let me fall out of beds." KyuHyun blinked. "Maybe we need to set up ground rules for what’s not safe to say before I end up in a ditch."

"You just focus on getting better right now," RyeoWook said, picking up the bowl of stew and moving over to sit down on the edge of the bed. "We'll worry about your lack of social skills later."

"Does that mean I can’t talk until then?" KyuHyun murmured, smiling tiredly. "You’ll be very bored."

"I also won't get mad at you for being a jerk and walk away," RyeoWook said, stirring the stew with a spoon before lifting a bit up and holding it to KyuHyun's mouth. "You need to eat a little bit, then more rest okay?"

"This is embarrassing," KyuHyun sighed, letting RyeoWook help him eat. "I’m not…always trying to be a jerk. Sometimes I just don’t know how to say things properly."

"I know, and even in knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less when you do something shitty," RyeoWook said. "But, I'll try and help you if I can."

"Thanks. I’d say I’d help you with other stuff in return, but, well…I’m pretty damn useless right now," KyuHyun mumbled.

"It's fine, when you're feeling better you can pay me back," RyeoWook shrugged, lifting up another spoon to him. "First bit of advice I'm going to give you Cho KyuHyun, is you don't flirt with someone else to get the person you like jealous. Ever. That's being mean to two people."

"Yeah, I figured that out I think," KyuHyun gave a hoarse laugh before wincing, eyes shutting. "Ow. Shit. No laughing either."

"That's fine, just eat and then rest," RyeoWook said. "You can laugh when you're better."

KyuHyun didn’t try to speak again, finishing the bowl with RyeoWook’s help. By the time he was done he was visibly trying not to succumb to the pain, resting back against the wall with a shaky sigh. "I guess…I’ll see you in the morning?" he murmured, wetting dry and cracking lips.

"Absolutely," RyeoWook nodded, setting the bowl aside before helping KyuHyun to lay down properly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Wincing as he settled down on the bed, KyuHyun turned his head so he could see RyeoWook around the bandages. "Holding you to that," he said, holding out a hand.

"Literally I see," RyeoWook smiled, taking his hand. "I'll be right here when you wake up. And every time you wake up again, you'll be even stronger than before."

"I hope so," KyuHyun mumbled, visible eye closing. He held onto RyeoWook’s hand for a few minutes before his grip slowly loosened, the archer dropping into sleep.

"You know how to make a man's life difficult, Cho KyuHyun," RyeoWook sighed, keeping his hand in KyuHyun's. Being able to talk to KyuHyun again like a fiend was a huge weight off of RyeoWook's mind. He hadn't liked that they were at odds. It would probably take a while for them to get close again, but as long as they were both willing to try, it was worth it.

Back in the main room, conversation was quiet. YoungSaeng was still visibly annoyed, taking care of the smaller repairs that hadn’t been done since the attack like damaged clothing and broken tools. No one had the courage to tell him to relax for the night.

"Who’s on first watch?" Kevin asked JungMin rather than their leader. YoungSaeng was scary when he was in a mood.

"I'll take first watch, you kids find a place to sleep," JungMin said. "Try not to make too much noise?"

"Come on Kev, let's go," KiBum said, his cheeks visibly flushed as he took Kevin's hand to go up the stairs.

JungMin waited until the other two were gone before glancing over towards KyuJong, giving him a look. KyuJong nodded,, thankful YoungSaeng was focused on something else before getting to his feet. "Well I guess we'll turn in," he said, looking down at YoungSaeng.

"I want to get this finished," YoungSaeng said, not looking up as he worked. "I’ll be up in a few."

"Saeng," KyuJong crouched down in front of him, trying to look in his eyes. "We're probably going to be here for a bit, it can wait until the morning," he said before leaning up to whisper into the man's ear. "But I don't want to wait anymore."

YoungSaeng looked up at KyuJong, meeting the younger man’s eyes. After a moment he exhaled slowly and placed his tools aside, standing up. "All right."

"Night," HyungJoon watched them head towards the stairs.

"My same warning applies to you two as well," JungMin said as they started to climb up the stairs. "Keep it down up there."

"He acts like he's our father," KyuJong muttered, finding YoungSaeng's hand and walking with him. When they reached the top of the stairs, he pulled YoungSaeng towards one of the rooms that had its door open. The bed frame inside had long since broken away, and the mattress had seen better days, but it would do for the time being with a blanket over it. "So, RyeoWook didn't come out of the room, did you put the fear of YoungSaeng in him?" he said once the door was closed, resting his hands on YoungSaeng's hips.

"I wouldn’t put it that way," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose. "I talked him down. I’m his boss, he can’t run away from _me_ while I’m talking." He wrapped his arms loosely around KyuJong’s waist, looking up at him.

"But you have to admit when you're in boss mode, you can be very scary," KyuJong said, lips curling upwards. "I find it a little attractive myself, but I don't like how it affects you. You're running this caravan and all these kids are running you ragged."

"I don’t like having to be the scary boss," YoungSaeng shook his head. "The caravan elders always thought I was too soft for the position, I’d rather let people do their own thing at their own pace. But those two were never going to sit down and talk things out on their own, they’re too stubborn."

"Well that is the danger with people and free will, they can make some very poor decisions," KyuJong said. "For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision in giving RyeoWook a kick in the ass to get him going. I think he needed it."

"If I’d done it sooner, a lot of this mess might have been avoided," YoungSaeng frowned.

"Maybe, or maybe it would have ended worse, you never know," KyuJong said, leaning in to brush his lips over YounSaeng's. "You can't fix their problems for them, but at least you can tell them when they're acting stupid." Pulling back, he took both of YoungSaeng's hands in his own and started to walk backwards towards the mattress. "Now, how about we focus on our problem for once, and not theirs."

YoungSaeng followed after KyuJong, not looking away from the younger man. "Our problem? What would that be?"

"That I haven't had you alone in weeks," KyuJong said with a grin. "And I think you could really use some of my attention right now."

"You’ll distract me?" YoungSaeng’s lips curled as he stepped up to the edge of the bed. "It’s been a rough few weeks, sure you’re up for the challenge?"

"More than up for it," KyuJong chuckled, pulling YoungSaeng down onto the bed with him and immediately attacking him with kisses. KyuJong did his very best to distract YoungSaeng, and was rewarded with soft sounds and eager lips. Even when clothes came off, KyuJong didn't let the older man focus on the red spider veins crisscrossing his chest, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

It was nearing midnight, well after they should gone to sleep, and KyuJong lazily pressed kisses to YoungSaeng's neck and shoulder as they curled up together. "Well, I think I'm sufficiently exhausted now," he murmured softly against YoungSaeng's soft skin.

YoungSaeng hummed in agreement, wrapping the blanket tighter around them to ward off the chill. "I remember the first time we did this, you didn’t want to stay in the same bed after in case the others found out," he said, hand running slowly along KyuJong’s back. KyuJong’s soft hair tickled his nose. "You were so nervous about getting too close. Now we spend every night together."

"I was right about getting too close," KyuJong replied, looking up at him. "I fell so hard for you, so quickly. I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Does it still scare you?" YoungSaeng asked, hand lifting to brush locks of hair out of KyuJong’s eyes.

"A little," KyuJong said, leaning a little into the hand. "Zhou Mi may have saved me, but it's not forever. A couple years at most. I'll always have these scars to remind us of that. As happy as I am right now, knowing that I'll be putting you through that pain all over again, it's hard to bear."

"That’s still a couple years more of being happy with you than I would have had otherwise," YoungSaeng smiled down at him, thumb brushing KyuJong’s cheek. "And you make me very happy, Kyu yah."

"You make me happy too Saeng," KyuJong smiled, nipping at the thumb. "Are you thoroughly calm and distracted now?"

"Thanks to you, yes," YoungSaeng chuckled. "And ready to fall asleep. Are you warm enough?"

"Very warm, you're like my own personal fire to curl up against," KyuJong hummed, nuzzling into YoungSaeng's neck. "I love you Saeng."

"I love you too, Kyu," YoungSaeng closed his eyes, arms wrapping tighter around his boyfriend. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips.

JungMin hated being told what to do. Considering how often he took orders from YoungSaeng, he should be used to the idea and not kick up a fuss, but JungMin only liked taking orders if they were in agreement with his assessment of the situation. So when faced with an order he didn't like, he made it known he didn't like it. Usually in the most childish way possible.

"No," JungMin frowned at YoungSaeng, crossing his arms. "I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are," YoungSaeng stared the younger man down, one hand on his hip. "You have taken watch every single night for a week. Tonight, you are going to get a full night’s sleep and let the kids pick up some of the slack."

"But I'm fine, I get plenty of sleep," JungMin said, avoiding meeting YoungSaeng's eyes. "You really trust the kids will be able to do it? They'll probably pass out half hour in. Oh you will too you and know it," he countered KiBum who was voicing protest.

"The black circles around your eyes tell a different story," KyuJong said. "You look like you're dead on your feet."

"Says the half dead guy," JungMin rolled his eyes.

That was the wrong thing to say if JungMin had hoped to avoid YoungSaeng’s wrath. The caravan leader’s eyes narrowed and he reached down to forcefully haul the taller man to his feet by his shirt. Despite being shorter than all of them except for RyeoWook, he was plenty strong. "Park JungMin, either you go upstairs in the next five seconds and don’t come back down till dawn, or I will drag you up the steps myself," he said lowly.

Hands up, JungMin blinked a few times down at YoungSaeng, his eyes wide. "... Yes boss," he nodded dumbly. "Um... I'm sorry?"

"Go," YoungSaeng released the man’s shirt and pointed towards the stairs.

JungMin didn't even hesitate, grabbing his bedroll off the floor and walking quickly towards the stairs.

"He doesn't really think before he speaks, does he?" KyuJong said once JungMin was gone.

"Never did, never will," YoungSaeng sighed heavily. "KiBum, Kevin, you’re on watch tonight. No falling asleep." He saw HyungJoon quietly getting to his feet and picking up his bedroll out of the corner of his eyes. "Good night, HyungJoon."

Giving a start when he was caught, HyungJoon nodded. "…Night." He glanced at KiBum, more out of habit than out of concern, before turning to follow JungMin up the stairs.

Instead of having actually found a room, JungMin was waiting at the top of the stairs, arms crossed. "Figured I'd wait here before you stumble your way into the wrong room," he said, eyeing HyungJoon. "Unless you want to spend the cold night all by your lonesome?"

HyungJoon stopped when he reached the landing, adjusting his grip on his bedroll. "…Figured you’d want some company to gripe at," he countered. "After being scolded like a ten-year-old and all."

Wrinkling his nose at him, JungMin turned and headed down the hall to an empty room. "Maybe I'll just go find Zhou Mi, I don't think he'd make fun of me for getting yelled at."

"I wouldn’t know about that," HyungJoon followed after him. "The expression on your face _was_ pretty funny."

"I'll remember that next time _you_ get yelled at," JungMin muttered, dropping his bedroll on the ground. "Can't believe you're laughing at me."

"Not laughing. Do you hear any laughing?" HyungJoon stopped next to him, unrolling his own bedroll. "Why do you argue with him all the time?"

"You thought about laughing," JungMin said, kicking at his bedroll to unroll it. "I'll argue with anyone, you should know that by now. I argue with Saeng because someone needs to. Though honestly with the way RyeoWook was arguing with him yesterday, I have a bit of competition."

HyungJoon sat down on his bedroll, shivering a little at the chill now that they were away from the fireplace. "What happened with that, did you find out?"

"No, I'm not a gossip monger," JungMin said, going towards the window to look out. There was nothing but swirling snow and blackness. "Whatever it was, it was bad enough that Zhou Mi hasn't come out of the room he went and hid in."

"Must have been bad." HyungJoon watched JungMin, eyes lingering on his profile.

"Yeah, seems like it, but that's there business," JungMin shrugged, turning away from the window. "Long as no one gets pissy with Saeng again, or me, I don't care. And as long as they're doing their jobs. I wouldn't have cared about whatever was going on with RyeoWook and KyuHyun if Wook was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Wasn't fair to leave it all on Zhou Mi. You know, maybe it's just me, but it seems really weird that Zhou Mi reacted so badly. What's it to him? Unless KyuHyun like... hit him or something..."

"…Last I saw him, he couldn’t even hold a spoon straight," HyungJoon frowned. "I don’t think he’d have the energy to hit anyone, that injury is going to take a long time to heal. And we’re missing one of our best huntsmen until then." HyungJoon considered himself a great hunter, but KyuHyun with a bow in his hand put his hunting skills to shame.

"Honestly I doubt he'll be doing any hunting from now on," JungMin said. "We'll have to get the kids better trained so they can help." JungMin began to pace a little around the room, arms crossed. "I don't know how Saeng can expect me to just sleep like that. Those kids aren't ready to take on watch all by themselves."

"They’ve been on watch before," HyungJoon watched him pace. "Just usually balancing off one of us. The boss is right though, you need to get some solid sleep."

"And since when did you agree with YoungSaeng so much?" JungMin said, stopping in front of him. "I can't sleep. I'm too anxious. Sitting here like this, not moving for days at a time makes me really anxious."

"I’m not any happier about it than you are, but what choice do we have? Sit down," HyungJoon pointed at the space beside him.

"Everyone's so bossy lately," JungMin huffed, but sat down as instructed. "I'm the only one who's allowed to be bossy."

"I’d say YoungSaeng has more of a right than you." HyungJoon rolled his eyes. His gaze searched the room, not looking at JungMin. "It’s going to be freezing, you picked the room at the farthest side of the house and that window’s drafty. It…might…be warmer if we shared a bedroll."

"Oh?" JungMin's eyebrows went up at that and he looked at HyungJoon with a smirk. "You think so hm? Well I don't know, maybe I like being a little cold."

"You’ll complain all night, even more than you already are," HyungJoon refused to meet JungMin’s eyes. "But if you want to catch hypothermia, have fun." He shifted to get into his bedroll.

"But it's so cold Joon," JungMin pouted. "You wouldn't really let me freeze right?"

"…I offered, didn’t I?" HyungJoon pointed out, faint red appearing around the scarf he had taken to wearing even indoors.

"You did, I was just a little surprised," JungMin said, scooting closer. "It's not like you to offer to be close to me. It wasn't that long ago you would have punched me for being this close."

"You sound disappointed." HyungJoon looked up at him, rubbing his hands together a little to warm them up.

"Not at all," JungMin shook his head, folding his hand over HyungJoon's and tugging on him a little. "What could I possibly be disappointed about?"

"Half your fun seemed to be tormenting me," the younger man murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against JungMin’s lightly.

"Just trying to get you to smile," JungMin replied against his lips, leaning in for more. "Is it working?"

"I’ll tell you in a minute." HyungJoon kissed JungMin more firmly, eyes closing. His free hand rested against JungMin’s knee, helping him balance.

JungMin hummed a little into the kiss, sliding a supportive arm around HyungJoon's back. He had to admit he liked this more forward side of HyungJoon, it wasn't something he had seen from the younger man before. When he broke away to breathe, panting a little against HyungJoon's lips before trailing away to mouth against his jaw, he spoke softly into his ear. "Guess I'm not the only one who isn't ready to sleep?"

HyungJoon’s lips parted at the mouth against his skin, and he had to swallow before replying. "Couldn’t…sleep with you pacing around anyways." He tugged JungMin closer, seeming at a loss for what to do as his fingers ghosted over the folds and seams of JungMin’s jacket.

"Guess not," JungMin chuckled, nudging the man's scarf to the side to press his lips at a point on HyungJoon's neck. Shifting slightly, he dared enough to lay HyungJoon back on the blankets. "I think I know a way to tire us out enough for sleep," he whispered as his hand worked at the buttons on the bottom of HyungJoon's coat. "And warm us up as well."

"By taking off my coat?" HyungJoon asked, voice hitching a little. "Seems counterintuitive." There was a darkness in the younger man’s eyes that had never been there before though as he pulled JungMin back down into a deep kiss, fingers curling into his soft hair.

Not given much of a chance to reply, JngMin tilted his head slightly as he leaned more over HyungJoon. When he had all the buttons on the man's coat undone, he slid a hand down HyungJoon's torso to dip slightly under his shirt and curl round his side.

HyungJoon jerked slightly at the first touch of cool fingers against bare skin, more thanks to the sudden difference in temperature than anything. "Your hand’s cold," he mumbled when they broke the kiss to breathe, panting a little and face red as his fingers fumbled with JungMin’s jacket, pulling the zipper down.

"Good thing you're warm," JungMin said, pulling back enough to help remove the coat and tossing it to the side. His shirt also joined his coat in a pile on the floor before he leaned back down over HyungJoon. "I bet your hands are pretty cold too," he murmured, his eyes wandering up and down HyungJoon's face before he leaned in to kiss him again.

HyungJoon kissed him back but the action was more hesitant than before, the older Kim brother distracted. He pulled back after a moment, looking to where his hands had settled on JungMin’s bare shoulders. His gaze slowly lowered to the faded, black spider mark over JungMin’s heart. HyungJoon’s brow furrowed, fingers lightly ghosting over the damaged skin, unable to speak.

JungMin wasn't sure what was going through HyungJoon's head at that moment, but he had a pretty good idea. "Hey," he murmured, tucking his finger under HyungJoon's chin to draw his attention back up. "You can ignore it, I try to. It's easier that way."

"…I’ve never seen it before," HyungJoon said, looking up at him. "Not this close. How do you live with it?"

"We're all born with it, it's just a part of who we are," JungMin shrugged. "But we don't let it define us. Then it just makes life not worth living."

"I don’t think I understand," the other man replied quietly. "My whole life has revolved around who has it and who doesn’t."

"Joon, do you see me as JungMin, or just another person with the virus?" JungMin asked quietly.

HyungJoon frowned up at him. "I see you as JungMin."

"Then that's all that matters," JungMin said. "I don't care if you have a spot or not, all I've ever cared about is you. I know it's hard for you to believe that after everything you've been through. But being with you, right here, is all that matters."

"…I wish more people thought like you," HyungJoon murmured, leaning up to kiss him. "I still don’t understand why you decided to like me of all people, but I’m not going to question it."

"Don't sell yourself short," JungMin chuckled. "Once you stop glaring at people, you're kind of fun to be around."

That earned a small laugh against JungMin’s lips as HyungJoon pulled back. "I think you’re the only one who’d ever say that." He hesitated before his hands slid off of JungMin’s shoulders, going to his scarf and pulling it off his neck before squirming out of his coat. "We’re going to freeze."

"Nah, we'll keep each other warm," JungMin said, pulling back enough to rest his hands at the hem of HyungJoon's shirt. "Is this okay?" he asked, slowly pushing up on the fabric. "You can say if it's not."

There was an instinctive reaction to his shirt being pulled off, years of hiding their secret impossible to erase as HyungJoon drew back slightly from the older man’s hands. But he took a deep breath and nodded, gaze somewhere around JungMin’s shoulder rather than look him in the eyes. "…Yeah, it’s…it’s fine. It’s not like you haven’t already seen."

"There's a difference here though," JungMin said quietly, moving his head enough to look into HyungJoon's eyes. "If it gets to be not fine, tell me," he said as he pushed HyungJoon's shirt up a little more.

HyungJoon didn’t tell JungMin to stop though. It was probably a mark of how much he’d come to trust JungMin, even if he rarely voiced it, helping get his shirt over his head and off completely. Shivering at the chill, HyungJoon didn’t let JungMin focus on his chest and instead pulled him into another kiss.

For all his bravado and cheesy flirting, JungMin knew this was important enough to take his time and let HyungJoon be as comfortable as possible. He focused his attention on pretty much anywhere bt the empty space over HyungJoon's heart. There was no way to know how HyungJoon would react and JungMin was not about to fuck this up.

As cold as it was, JungMin barely felt it once the rest of their clothes had been tossed to the side, too engrossed in the feeling of HyungJoon's skin against his to care about the chill. He loved the little noises he managed to coax out of HyungJoon, smiling softly whenever their eyes met and pressing kisses to pieces of skin. 

Of course, once the had wrapped themselves into the blankets as their heart slowed and their breathing evened out did the cold start to set in. "Whoever said the best way to stay warm is skin to skin contact was completely wrong," he murmured, attempting to burrow into HyungJoon's side as he shivered.

"I told you," HyungJoon replied, though there was no annoyance to his voice and instead a faint amusement. His hand slowly ran up and down JungMin’s side, nose buried against JungMin’s neck. "We should put our clothes back on, before one of us catches sick." He slowly shifted to sit up, trying to hide a wince as he pulled their discarded clothes closer.

"Since when did you get all logical," JungMin complained, whining at the loss of warmth. He begrudgingly sat up as well, pulling on his clothes as quickly as possible without having to get up. "Wanna know the real reason I didn't want the kids to take up watch tonight? Cause they get the fire downstairs while we freeze up here."

"We could have slept in the main room," HyungJoon pointed out, dressing just as quickly. Once he was done he scooted down into the bedroll and pulled JungMin down with him, settling against the older man.

"No, YoungSaeng sent me to my room like I was a little kid," JungMin complained. "Besides... don't think we would have done _that_ down there."

"…No, I don’t think so." HyungJoon pinked, resting his head against JungMin’s shoulder. "See? Much warmer now that we’re not being idiots with no clothes on."

"Hey now, you don't to call me an idiot for wanting to be with you," JungMin grumbled, nudging at him. "We were plenty warm at first."

"At first." The younger man wrinkled his nose, leaning up to kiss JungMin and hopefully stop him from talking.

JungMin hummed in approval at the kiss, securing an arm around HyungJoon's waist. "I think I can sleep now, but if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to," he murmured against the man's lips.

"If I’d let you keep talking you wouldn’t be able to either," HyungJoon replied softly. His free hand pulled the blanket up tighter around them, making sure JungMin wouldn’t be cold.

"It's my undeniable charm," JungMin said, closing his eyes. "No one can resist."

Lips quirking slightly, HyungJoon closed his eyes as well. It had probably been said in jest, part of JungMin’s constant flirting that he’d finally gotten used to, but there was more truth to that statement than he’d admit. He had been pulled in by JungMin’s personality and charm, coaxed into trusting when he’d sworn never to get close to anyone. Maybe it had been a mistake, but for once HyungJoon couldn’t bring himself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm eased up the day after, and the caravan could finally get back on the road to the border. The short stop had done them well, but the group was itching to move on. Their goal of reaching China was within sight, though their journey was far from over. They still had to make it to Zhou Mi’s hometown.

They reached the river dividing China and Korea five days after, traveling alongside it until they found one of the few bridges still standing. After what happened last time they tried to cross a river, YoungSaeng was more than worried about this one.

"None of us are crossing if it doesn’t look stable," he said, drawing the caravan to a stop by the bridge’s edge. "We’ll find another bridge, no one’s ending up in the river."

"I'll test it first, and if it's sound then we'll go across single file," JungMin said. "That sound good to you boss?"

"…Just don’t fall in," YoungSaeng frowned, eyeing the bridge warily.

"I'm not going to fall in," JungMin said, nudging his horse in a walk towards the bridge. The bridge was definitely more sound than the first one they had crossed, and though it groaned and creaked, JungMin didn't think it was going to give way any time soon. He walked his worse down the full length of it before turning back towards the other side. "It's pretty sturdy boss, though I'm going to suggest some people double up on horses so there's not so much weight in the caravan."

YoungSaeng nodded, looking back into the caravan. There was no way to move KyuHyun to a horse yet. "Kyu yah, Wook, share horses with Joon and Zhou Mi."

"Yes sir," KyuJong said, hopping down off the bench. Of the two, HyungJoon was closer so KyuJong climbed up into the saddle behind him before RyeoWook had even emerged from the caravan. Once RyeoWook was out he blinked a bit, looking around until his eyes landed on Zhou Mi.

"Uh... can I just ride with JungMin?" he asked, looking up at YoungSaeng with hopeful eyes.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather just walk," Zhou Mi said, dismounting and leading the horse over. "He can have this one... I don't think she and I are getting along very well."

"... KiBum, go first while we get this sorted," JungMin sighed, waving KiBum towards the bridge. KiBum nodded, glancing at Kevin behind him as he started his horse across the bridge.

Kevin’s arms tightened around KiBum’s waist as they crossed, clearly remembering the close call last time. If the bridge collapsed now, would they be able to get across quickly enough? He listened to the structure creak and croak, but it wasn’t as intense and alarming as the last bridge. Glancing behind them as they reached halfway across the bridge, he could see HyungJoon had started to cross with KyuJong.

"Go on Wook," YoungSaeng wrapped the reins tighter around his hands, lips pressed together thinly as he tried not to focus too much on the drop between the bridge and the river. "We’ll be right behind you."

"Is it really a good idea to put him on a horse by himself, last time HyungJoon had to go chasing after him when he gave up," JungMin said.

"Why can't I just ride with JungMin?" RyeoWook frowned, eyeing the horse as he took the reigns and hauled himself up onto it. Not the best of riders, it took him a moment to get the mare to go the way he wanted it to, but got across the bridge without incident.

"I was hoping we were past his shit," JungMin said, looking at YoungSaeng. 

YoungSaeng just sighed, shaking his head. "Not dealing with this on the middle of a creaky bridge. Are you leading us across, Min?"

"If that's what you want boss," JungMin said, taking the caravan horses lead line. "You'd better be able to keep up Zhou Mi, we're not waiting around once we're on the other side."

"I would think you'd wait for me, since I'm the whole reason for this venture into China," Zhou Mi said simply.

"We’re not going anywhere without you, just try not to fall in," YoungSaeng said, holding onto the reins tightly as they started across the bridge.

Thankfully they made it to the other side without problems. YoungSaeng drew the caravan to a stop to wait for Zhou Mi. "Continuing on this road will bring us to the next compound, Mi?" The caravan leader asked, looking down at the Chinese man.

"Yes, but it's quite far," Zhou Mi said, climbing up onto the bench of the caravan for a moment to rest. He wiped at the sweat that was forming on his brow. "Most of the towns this far were closed and the people brought to the larger cities by the army. The closest city from here is Shenan."

"Until KyuHyun has recovered enough to leave the caravan, we’re going to be relying on you when interacting with others," YoungSaeng frowned. "Unless by some miracle they speak Korean. Maybe some of us should learn Mandarin."

"I can teach some basic phrases, those that want to learn anyway," Zhou Mi said. "It's not as easy of a language as Korean is, so I will do my best to help translate."

"Wook, give him back his horse so we can go," JungMin said, seeing KyuJong was sliding down off the back of HyungJoon's horse.

"Gladly," RyeoWook said, hopping down and handing the reins off to JungMin who rolled his eyes.

"I just... need a moment to catch my breath if that's okay," Zhou Mi said, closing his eyes.

"That’s fine," YoungSaeng smiled. "Kevin, take the spare horse so we can keep moving," he called. "You do remember how to ride, right?" Kevin rarely had his own horse, choosing instead to stick with KiBum.

"Yes boss," Kevin flushed, climbing down off KiBum’s horse. "KiBum and I can learn Mandarin, could be fun!"

"Who said anything about me learning mandarin?" KiBum blinked at him.

"Like Zhou Mi said, we should all learn some phrases," KyuJong said, climbing up into the caravan. He took a seat behind the bench, avoiding disturbing Zhou Mi who looked a bit unwell. "Are you alright Mi? You look like you've got a bit of sunstroke."

"Hm? No, I'm fine," Zhou Mi shook his head as he opened his eyes. "Are we ready to go?"

"I am," JungMin said, releasing the spare horse reins to Kevin. "Joon, scout a bit ahead for us, I don't want to surprised out here."

"Aye," HyungJoon glanced back at them before setting out down the road. YoungSaeng waited for him to be far enough ahead, RyeoWook to get back in the caravan and Kevin to be settled on his horse before flicking the reins lightly, setting them moving.

"We’re across?" He heard KyuHyun’s voice back in the caravan; the archer had been asleep while they crossed the bridge but now that they were in China he was trying to sit up again, wincing.

"What are you doing? Stop that," RyeoWook pointed a finger at him. "Yes, we're in China. No, you can't get up."

"I can’t lie down any longer, I need to sit up for a bit," KyuHyun winced, one arm wrapped around his waist as he propped himself up with his other hand. "That bridge was bumpy as hell."

"Probably better in here than on the horse," RyeoWook said, moving to KyuHyun's side to help him. "You never want to listen to me. If you pull a stitch I'm not repairing you."

"You will, because you won’t want blood all over the blankets," KyuHyun exhaled shakily when he was helped to a proper sitting position, leaning back. "I always had these elaborate plans for what we’d do if you and I ended up in China one day. See the sights, try the food, stop you from stepping on any snakes…you know, fun stuff. And I can’t even get out of bed."

"Well apparently we're pretty far from the nearest town, so maybe by the time we get there, you'll be okay to walk around," RyeoWook. "But if you're going to be stubborn and do things you're not supposed to, you're going to take longer to heal. The sights can wait."

"I suppose." KyuHyun frowned a little, looking down at his legs. After a moment he shook his head a little and closed his good eye, leaning back. "What was the city’s name?"

"Um.. Shen... Shenyang? I think that's what he said?" RyeoWook frowned. "I've never heard of it before. Where did you and your family live?"

"We traveled, didn’t usually stay in a place for more than a couple months," KyuHyun replied, voice quiet. "Mostly around the coastline…there were some places we visited often though. Qingdao, Hangzhou… You would have liked Wuzhen, it’s a small water town in Hangzhou. Canals and boats right beside streets and caravans."

"Sounds neat," RyeoWook said. "Do you ever wish you'd never left? The way you talk about it sometimes... it never seemed like you were happy in Korea."

"I wasn’t happy in the compound," KyuHyun shook his head. "Been traveling my whole life. There’s beautiful things to see in Korea too, but you can never see them behind stone walls and iron gates."

"Yeah... but there's safety behind walls and gates," RyeoWook said, drawing his knees up to his chin. "Is it true that cities in China don't even have walls, they don't have to worry about bandits or thieves or anything?"

"There’s bandits and thieves everywhere," the younger man replied. "The difference is that where Korean compounds will watch each other burn and not lift a finger to help a stranger…the Chinese banded together. Cities support each other, when one’s low on food or dealing with pirates. Bandits would be mad to go after any of the cities."

"It's weird to think about," RyeoWook said. "When we're done here, no matter how it goes... are you going to come with us back to Korea?"

"I told you, I go where you go." KyuHyun opened his eyes when he heard a horse approaching the caravan. "What’s happening?"

HyungJoon had returned to them and was waving JungMin over, stopping by YoungSaeng. "There’s people up ahead," he said, eyes wide. "Don’t ask me how many, I stopped counting at fifty. They’re camping uproad a ways, tents as far as I could see."

"That many? What could they be doing?" JungMin frowned, glancing back down the road HyungJoon had come from. "Can we avoid them?"

"What were they wearing?" Zhou Mi asked, leaning forward slightly with his brow furrowed.

"All the same thing, camouflage," HyungJoon said, looking between Zhou Mi and YoungSaeng. "Full camouflage suits and caps. I don’t know if we can avoid them, there’s so many. I’ll have to scout a way around."

"It's the army," Zhou Mi said, sitting back. "I don't know why they would be this close to the border. I don't think we should have any problems with them, they don't usually harass travelers."

"Even travelers coming from Korea?" JungMin said. "Hold tight here Saeng, Joon I'm coming with you."

"Min, we’re moving off the road," YoungSaeng’s lips thinned as he glanced around, pointing towards a more covered area. "We’ll be waiting for you over there."

"What do we do?" Kevin asked, his horse prancing nervously.

"Stay close to the caravan and don’t do anything to attract attention, you’re far enough back from them but still." HyungJoon looked at KiBum as he said that before turning and heading back down the road.

"Be careful," KiBum called after them.

"You think we'll be able to get around them?" JungMin asked, glancing at HyungJoon when he caught up. "If Mi says it's an army... I can deal with bandits, but an army?"

"They took up a lot of space, we’re going to have to make a large detour," HyungJoon replied, frowning. "Maybe there’s a side road we could take on the other side of this wooded area."

"Let's hope any side road is good enough to take the caravan down," JungMin said. "Last thing we need right now is to break a wheel because the path is too uneven. I'm hating this whole trip more and more every day."

"We made it this far, can’t turn back now," HyungJoon glanced at JungMin before leading the way into the woods, finding a small path. "I’ve never seen an army before."

"Closest thing I've seen is the militia in Seoul," JungMin said. "I have to wonder how they were able to keep an army through the plague. I heard there used to be over a billion people in China alone, maybe it was just a matter of numbers."

"Maybe…" HyungJoon trailed off, eyes narrowing as he slowed his horse a little, one hand lifting for quiet. Branches cracked off to his right and he jerked slightly, gun lifting in that direction.

Figures burst out of the woods around them, men on foot cutting off any possible exits. "_Ba qiang fangxia!_" someone shouted, guns leveled at their heads. HyungJoon’s horse reared as one of the men tried to drag HyungJoon out of his saddle, a flying hoof connecting hard with the man’s head.

"So much for not being harassed!" JungMin sniped, not given an opportunity to even reach for his gun when he was dragged from his saddle. There were at least a dozen of the soldiers, guns drawn as they attempted to gain control of the two men's horses. JungMin landed hard on his face, a boot in his back preventing him from moving.

HyungJoon put up a fight but was disarmed just as quickly, unable to overpower that many people. He landed in the dirt before his hands were grabbed and tied roughly behind his back. Continuing to struggle only resulted in a hit to the head. "JungMin?" he panted, trying to look around for the other man as their horses were drawn away.

"I'm alive," JungMin replied, earning himself a kick in the ribs. "Don't bother trying to fight it. They've got us good and- ow! Stop kicking me!" he huffed, scowling over his shoulder at the soldier standing over him. "They're safe where they're at Joon, don't worry about them." Hauled up to his knees, JungMin winced when his hands were tied behind his back before he was pulled up to his feet. "Good news, I don't think they're going to kill us right away."

"That’s good news?" HyungJoon was hauled to his feet as well. The Chinese man in front of him was asking him questions, but there was no hope of understanding their language. "If none of you speak Korean then no point asking me anything," he snapped at the guy, staggering when he was shoved from behind. There was no point to struggling, there was no chance of getting away. He could only hope escaping from an army was as easy as escaping from a compound.

"Just nod and smile Joon," JungMin said, putting on his best friendly smile at the soldier who was pushing him along. "We're friendly travelers from Korea. Korea," he said, drawing the word out slowly. That earned him a smack in the side of his head and he nearly stumbled over. "Touchy these guys are. Where's Zhou Mi when we need him?"

"Hopefully safe," HyungJoon grumbled, scowling. He saw the guy who had been asking them questions looking back at JungMin with a frown. Under the camouflage, he looked like he was only KiBum and Kevin’s age. How young did the army recruit?

At the pace they were marched at, it didn’t take them long to break through the last of the trees and reach the road again. Seeing the amount of people, tents and horses from a distance had been intimidating enough. This close, HyungJoon was mildly terrified.

"You were right Joon... that's a lot of soldiers," JungMin said, looking over the sea of tents. They didn't get much of a chance to look around as they were pushed into the encampment. Their destination was a nondescript tent, though JungMin guessed by the proximity to the largest tent in the camp, they would be seeing someone important soon. Pushed to the ground roughly, his hands were untied briefly, only to be retied around the tent pole. "You can't keep us here like this you know, we know important people!" he said as the same treatment was given to HyungJoon before the soldiers left. "I don't think they like us Joon."

"No surprise there," HyungJoon grumbled, testing his bonds as the soldiers walked away. They were on tight, threatening to cut off circulation to his hands. There would be no working them off this time. "What are we going to do?" he asked lowly, eyeing the tent flap.

"For now, nothing," JungMin replied, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. "We don't know what's going on yet, we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"I was afraid you’d say that," HyungJoon sighed, looking up at the tent around them.

The wait was agonizing. Hidden inside a tent, there was no way to know how much time had passed but it felt like forever. They could hear the chatter of Mandarin from outside, but try as he might HyungJoon couldn’t understand a word of it.

Watching the shadows play on the edges of the tent, HyungJoon jumped when guards suddenly stepped in again. He only recognized one, the young Chinese man who’d been asking them questions on their way here. "What now," HyungJoon eyed the two other guards coming up on either side of them.

"You follow us." The heavily accented but understandable Korean made him look up. The youngest guard stood in front of them as the other two undid their bonds. "No fight."

"Well I wasn't expecting that," JungMin blinked, flinching when one of the guards produced a knife. "We're not going to fight, promise," he sai, watching as the guard moved around behind him to cut the bindings from his wrists and hauled him up to his feet. "Where are we going?"

The youngest guard didn’t answer that, though whether because he didn’t want to or didn’t know the proper Korean wasn’t clear. He watched as HyungJoon was pulled up to standing before turning and heading out of the tent. HyungJoon cast JungMin a wary look before the other guards pushed them forward, less roughly than before but just as insistent.

HyungJoon slowed as they left the tent. A few tents down was the caravan, no one to be seen.   
"…They were caught."

Expression hardening, JungMin gave a small nod as he was nudged in the back to keep walking. They were being herded towards the largest tent. "Good, then we'll know where to look once we escape. We'll just have to keep an eye out for them," he said, one of the guards opening the tent flap and motioning them inside. Readjusting his eyes to the dim light, he blinked when he heard a familiar voice.

"Thank goodness, you two aren't hurt are you?" That was Zhou Mi's concerned voice and when JungMin's eyes adjusted he looked around to see the rest of the group were there waiting. "I knew I should have said something and gone with you."

"…What’s going on?" HyungJoon looked around, confused. He was relieved to see no one was hurt. Well, besides KyuHyun who was sitting down between RyeoWook and YoungSaeng in one of the few chairs, looking paler than before from the move out of the caravan.

"Zhou Mi’s got some friends he forgot to tell us about," KyuHyun said, arms wrapped around his middle.

"As I've said, there were good reasons for that," Zhou Mi said. "I couldn't tell just anyone about who I was."

"Someone want to fill us in?" JungMin asked, crossing his arms.

"Zhou Mi's a prince," RyeoWook said, his expression unreadable, though his eyes never left Zhou Mi.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Zhou Mi sighed as he turned to the few guards inside. He spoke quietly in chinese to the youngest one, motioning for them to go.

HyungJoon watched the guards leave. "…A _prince_?" He asked in disbelief.

"Good thing they recognized him, or else we’d all be hogtied and tossed into the river," YoungSaeng frowned. "We’re still waiting for the explanation ourselves, but it doesn’t seem like we’re in any danger here."

"We shouldn't have to wait for an explanation, if Zhou Mi's a prince then why doesn't he know?" RyeoWook said.

"I'm not... can I explain please?" Zhou Mi sighed a little, motioning for everyone to sit. "When the plague hit... my grandfather was a member of the ruling party. He was one man amongst hundreds, but he was a very smart man. He knew that in times of crisis, hundreds would never be able to come together to deal with threats. As it was, two thirds of the delegation was killed. My grandfather consolidated power, and those left looked to him to lead the country until the crisis passed. Well that didn't happen, the virus never went away and it took decades before things stabilized."

"So they made him a king?" JungMin asked.

"Emporer," Zhou Mi nodded, pacing a little around the tent. "He managed to keep a working government and army. He was a hero to the millions of people in China. When he died, my father took his place. And my eldest brother is in line to take _his_ place when my father dies. I will never be a ruler, I can't even consider myself a prince at this point. When I left China, I honestly believed I would never return home. I don't know why the army is sitting here at the border, but I would like to find out."

"Bandits crossing the border, possibly?" Kevin blinked.

"They wouldn’t send the whole army to deal with some bandits," KyuHyun said. "Unless things have changed drastically in the past ten years, the border has always been open and unguarded, but from what Mi’s said it shouldn’t be any different now."

"So what’s happening now?" HyungJoon asked, crossing the tent to join them. "Are they going to let us go?"

"I don't know," Zhou Mi said with a sigh. "But they can't hold me here unless there's a threat against my life and that means my escort can't be held either. I am sorry that it happened this way, but I... didn't know if I should tell you all that particular secret unless it became necessary."

"Well obviously it is necessary," JungMin said. "There anything else we should know?"

Zhou Mi looked at KyuHyun, his brow furrowing slightly before he shook his head and turned his attention to JungMin. "No, there's nothing else you need to know."

Frowning at Zhou Mi, YoungSaeng looked up when the guards from before returned. With them was an older man wearing a different uniform, clearly higher ranked than those in camouflage.

The youngest guard stood beside Zhou Mi, hands clasped behind his back. "_Senior General Li, may I introduce Prince Zhou Mi, youngest son of the Emperor. Prince Zhou Mi, the Senior General leads this division of the army._" Behind them, KyuHyun was translating what was said to YoungSaeng and RyeoWook beside him, the others listening in as best as they could.

"_Young Prince,_" Senior General Li bowed his head. "_Please accept my apologies for the rough treatment._"

"_No apologies are necessary General, you were no aware I was amongst the caravan's crew_," Zhou Mi said. "_But I will ask you apologize to them directly. What was the reason for seizing them? People are free to cross the border._"

"_We are under orders from Beijing to watch the border. You have been gone a long time, Young Prince,_" the general replied. "_Nothing leaves or enters China without our knowledge. Your escorts are not Chinese, what is their reason for being in China?_"

"_They are escorting me home_," Zhou Mi said, lips thinning at the response. "_You can not hold them here, they will be coming with me_."

"_The Emperor has ordered that no Koreans are to enter China,_" the general said. "_We will provide you with new escorts. Is Private Wu Yifan here not formerly of the royal guard?_"

The young guard in question glanced at Zhou Mi before bowing his head. "_If I may interject, Young Prince, Senior General. Perhaps escorts fluent in Korean would be useful in transferring that…man we discussed earlier this morning._"

The general glanced at him sharply. "_His escort to Beijing was already decided, Private Wu._"

"_Forgive me sir, but he will not listen to us. We don’t speak his language. These escorts do._"

"_What man is this you are referring to_?" Zhou Mi asked, tilting his head slightly. "_He is Korean? Why aren't Koreans allowed into China_?"

"_Direct order from the Emperor, we are awaiting further instructions from Senior General Han in Beijing,_" the general replied. "_The man Private Wu refers to is…a companion of Senior General Han’s._" There was an unsavory twist to the man’s lips at that. "_Already cleared to travel within China, provided he is escorted. He was to be brought to Beijing tomorrow._"

"_... General Han_?" Zhou Mi's lips quirked slightly. He glanced at where the others were sitting before looking back at the General. "_I will escort this man to Beijing, with my escort. You know you have no authority to stop me._"

"_…I hold no authority over you, Young Prince, but I can highly recommend against it,_" Senior General Li replied.

"_Noted, and ignored_," Zhou Mi replied, smiling brightly at him. "_If you'll excuse us General, my escort has had a long day, they need food and rest. While I am here, I would like Private Wu to assist me. And I would also like to meet this man we'll be travelling with. Would it be possible for him to be brought here_?"

"_…Of course, he will be brought along,_" the general bowed his head slightly. "_As well as food. Relay any other needs to Private Wu and he will see they are met. Please excuse me._" He turned and left the tent.

"…That ass never apologized," KyuHyun mumbled once the general was gone.

"So... KyuHyun isn't exactly the best translator, mind filling us in?" JungMin said.

"Well, we will be heading to Beijing tomorrow, and you will be escorting _two_ people there, not just one," Zhou Mi said. "And apparentley he's korean. Though that is one part I'm a little confused about... he looked to the young guard next to him. "_Why are we escorting a korean man to General Han? Who is he_?"

"_His name is Kim HeeChul, he is a…companion, of sorts, as Senior General Li said,_" the other man replied. "_He stayed here at the border when General Han had to leave suddenly for Beijing, he was expected to return within the month. Only General Han has to stay in Beijing longer, and…his companion is…insufferable._" KyuHyun bit back a snicker at the forced polite tone.

"What, what'd he say," RyeoWook whispered, poking KyuHyun in the leg.

"He said this... HeeChul person we have to escort is insufferable," Zhou Mi supplied. "If he is what I think is... then he most likely is."

"I don't understand, what do you think he is?" JungMin asked.

"General's are allowed more freedoms than regular soldiers," Zhou Mi said. "One of those freedoms is bringing along their mistresses."

"…We’re escorting a mistress?" YoungSaeng blinked.

"An insufferable mistress," KyuHyun corrected.

"_I feel like I should apologize,_" Yifan looked at Zhou Mi. "_Senior General Li dislikes Koreans, he wouldn’t have allowed your escorts through the border any other way._"

"_His dislike of Koreans is not my concern, though if he expects to keep his rank he will keep that prejudice from my presence_," Zhou Mi said, looking at the soldier. "_You don't have to apologize, I'm interested in meeting this HeeChul. Am I correct in assuming he and I have a friend in common_?"

A small grin appeared on Yifan’s face as he nodded. "_Some people have been very busy in your absence, Young Prince._"

"What does he mean?" KyuHyun blinked, halfway through translating for the others.

"General Han was once my personal guard," Zhou Mi said, smiling softly. "He was not supportive of my decision to go to Korea, especially since I did not want him going with me."

"Why not?" KyuJong ask. "Probably could have saved you from being robbed on the road."

"... Because I asked him not to go," Zhou Mi said, shaking his head. "I didn't want him being hurt."

"Isn’t that the job of a personal guard though?" HyungJoon frowned.

"_Are we being locked up in here, or can we go back to our caravan?_" KyuHyun asked Yifan, seeing YoungSaeng was looking around the tent.

"_…You are free to leave the tent, but I’ll have to ask no one leaves the immediate area,_" Yifan glanced at Zhou Mi as he replied. "_This tent is yours for the night, I’ll have proper furnishings brought in._"

"_Thank you_," Zhou Mi nodded. "We'll be staying here, it's nicer in here I think than the caravan, yes? They'll be bringing us food, so we can rest and relax." He returned his attention to the young solider, speaking quietly to him

"I'd rather stay in the caravan," RyeoWook murmured under his breath to KyuHyun. "Does it seem like he's hiding something?"

"Does it?" KyuHyun asked, voice barely audible. "Probably just prince stuff. That would explain why he was silly enough to try traveling in Korea without a guard."

"If we’re staying in here, I want to at least check on the caravan," YoungSaeng sighed, heading towards the tent flap. "And move some stuff inside, KyuHyun’s about to fall out of that chair."

"I'll help," KyuJong got up, following him out. "Of all the things I was expecting on this little trip, I have to say I did not see this coming," he said quietly to YoungSaeng once they were out of the tent.

"What, that our Chinese medic is the Emperor’s son? How do you even prepare for something like that?" YoungSaeng shook his head. "I’m glad we decided to help him though, or else he may have been gutted on a back road somewhere." He soothed the caravan horses with a gentle touch and soft words.

"If I hadn't been... in the condition I was, would you really have helped him?" KyuJong asked.

"Of course," YoungSaeng blinked at KyuJong. "Why wouldn’t I have?"

"Because it was soon after the incident with that thief, I didn't think you'd be so wiling to trust anyone new for a while," KyuJong said. "And... you can be a little sentimental at times, was wondering if it was a decision based on logic, or emotion."

YoungSaeng frowned at his boyfriend, turning to climb into the caravan. "So you think it was a bad decision to help him?"

"That's not what I'm saying," KyuJong replied. "I think it was a good decision to help him, he's saved more than one of our lives, including my own. I will forever be indebted to him for that... but I just have to wonder if you helped him because you wanted to, or because you wanted him to save me."

"Both," YoungSaeng said, slinging a few bedrolls over his shoulders. "I rarely do things for only one reason. There were many reasons to help Zhou Mi, I’m just glad I did."

Climbing up into the caravan, KyuJong helped take a couple of the bedrolls off of him. "And did you have more than one reason when you helped me and Kevin?"

"Of course. Kevin looked scared out of his wits, you were injured, we could use a few extra hands…and you were cute and feisty," YoungSaeng winked at the younger man, hopping back out of the caravan once they’d grabbed what they needed.

KyuJong snorted at that, chuckling a little to himself as he grabbed a few more things and following YoungSaeng to the tent. "I see, I bet it was the feisty part that really caught your interest," he said once he had caught up. "Are you disappointed I didn't put up too much of a fight?"

"How can I be disappointed when I get to do this?" YoungSaeng leaned over to kiss KyuJong lightly when his boyfriend drew even, pulling back with a smile.

"They frown on that kind of thing here," a voice said from behind them. KyuJong blinked and glanced over his shoulder at the speaker. Though the man was shorter than them both, he clearly dominated any room he stepped in. "Oh, but don't stop on my account, I love watching these boys playing soldier squirm."

"Uh..." KyuJong blinked as the man pushed between them to get to the tent. 

The man winked at YoungSaeng as he went. "He's cute,"he said, jabbing his thumb towards KyuJong. "the cute and dumb type know all the right moves."

"…He’s not dumb," YoungSaeng scowled at that, watching him go for a moment before reluctantly following the man into the tent.

Yifan had trailed off in his conversation with Zhou Mi, stepping to the side. "_…Young Prince, this is Kim HeeChul,_" he said, expression carefully neutral in the man’s presence.

"_I see... _," Zhou Mi said, looking HeeChul up and down briefly.

"So, you're the prince my Geng talks about," HeeChul said, hands on his slightly canted hips. "He never mentioned how tall you were, probably didn't want to make me jealous. Or give me any ideas. I thought you were in Korea on some mystical journey?"

"... Well he was right, I was in Korea, but now I have returned home," Zhou Mi said, raising an eyebrow. "I look forward to getting to know you while we travel, HeeChul. There is much I need to be filled in on, especially about our friend General Han."

"Yes, sure, whatever," HeeChul said, looking around at the others gathered. "It'll be nice to talk to someone who speaks a proper language for once. Are these all your servants?"

"_You weren’t kidding about him, were you,_" KyuHyun asked Yifan dryly. The young guard shook his head.

"…They work for me," YoungSaeng said, going to place the bedrolls down. "We’re a merchant and escort caravan from Korea. Zhou Mi requested safe passage to China. My name is YoungSaeng. JungMin," he nodded towards the younger man. "Is the caravan’s guard, what he says goes. RyeoWook is our cook and medic. The others are KyuJong, KyuHyun, HyungJoon, KiBum and Kevin."

HeeChul looked bored at the introductions until his eyes landed on someone in particular. "Oh, look at you," he grinned, sauntering towards where HyungJoon was standing. "You look just like Geng... not as cute, but cute enough. Don't you think he looks like a Korean Geng, Zhou Mi?"

"... Not really," Zhou Mi frowned a little. He could see the sour look on JungMin's face, and attempted to head off an incident. "Look, I'm not sure what they told you, but we will be escorting you-"

"Yes, I know, escorting me back home to Geng," HeeChul waved him off. "Looks like this will be an interesting journey." He tilted his head slightly, batting his eyes at HyungJoon. "Are you going to keep me safe?"

HyungJoon had tensed when HeeChul approached him, glancing at JungMin uncomfortably. "…I’ll be taking care of the horses, Boss," he said before skirting around HeeChul and ducking out of the tent.

YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head as he opened up one of the bedrolls for KyuHyun. "We leave in the morning," he said, trying to draw HeeChul’s attention back around. "Do you have a horse?"

"A horse?" HeeChul made a face at the suggestion, sniffing a little. "Horses are for commoners. I am far too delicate for a horse."

"_Would you make sure he has a horse to ride_," Zhou Mi said to the young soldier, glancing at him. "_Make sure it's a gelding that isn't going to spook easily._"

"Why is it a commoner thing to ride a horse?" KyuJong asked. "Horses are expensive."

"Because I find the bouncing around on the back of a giant animal to be... degrading," HeeChul said.

"_This coming from a concubine_," Zhou Mi sighed. "You're riding a horse, there's no room in the caravan."

"There really isn’t, there’s people coming out of the woodwork," YoungSaeng shook his head, watching Yifan leave the tent.

"I’d take a horse if I could," KyuHyun grumbled. A second later a few men arrived with a folding table and chairs. "Well, looks like we’re getting the royal treatment. Not eating on the ground for once."

"Don't get used to it," JungMin said. He watched the men as they set up the table, then bow to Zhou Mi before they left the again. "I hope you're not expecting us to bow to you now that we know who you are. I don't bow."

"No, I've never expected anyone to bow to me," Zhou Mi said, giving them a strained smile. "Once we leave this camp, it'd just be easier if you forget what you learned about who I am."

"He acts like being waited on hand and foot is a burden," HeeChul said, having picked a new target in Kevin to slide up next to. "Who wouldn't want to be pampered? I bet you would," he said, touching a finger to the younger man's collar.

Not paying attention where he and KiBum were talking quietly, Kevin jumped at the finger on his collar. "I, uh," he blinked repeatedly at HeeChul. "Not really? It would just be awkward."

"HeeChul, I think we would all appreciate it if you didn’t scare the children," YoungSaeng said, an annoyed note in his voice as he moved to help KyuHyun to the table.

"HyungJoon was priceless though, feel free to do that again," KyuHyun tried to snark, wincing as he was pulled up to standing. "I’ve never seen him take off that fast before."

"How am I scaring anyone? I'm just asking questions," HeeChul pouted, turning his attention to JungMin, who did not look amused by HeeChul's actions. "I have missed good Korean men, so much. You are all so adorable."

"I don't think anyone is particularly interested HeeChul," Zhou Mi said. "Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but they all have someone, as do you."

"But he's not here," HeeChul pouted, looking back at Zhou Mi. "And I'm lonely. I don't see anyone hanging onto your arm, Prince Zhou Mi."

"Can we just toss him out of here, he's making me sick to my stomach," JungMin said. "Saeng?"

"I think the only one with the authority to do that is Zhou Mi, unfortunately," YoungSaeng replied, easing KyuHyun down into a chair by the table. "And we’re going to be spending the next few days with him either way. Go help HyungJoon, Min, before food gets here."

"Yes, sir," JungMin said, heading out of the tent.

"HeeChul, I'm going to ask you to return to your tent, meet us back at the caravan in the morning," Zhou Mi said. "We've had a long day, we need a rest."

"If you insist," HeeChul shrugged, though he quirked his lips at Zhou Mi. "If you need me, one of the guards can point you in the right direction. See you in the morning," he gave them a small wave before leaving.

"I don't know who's going to kill him first, JungMin or HyungJoon," RyeoWook said when he was finally gone.

"My money’s on JungMin," KyuHyun replied. "He’s one hell of a character."

"How far is it to Beijing, again?" Kevin asked, sticking beside KiBum.

"Far," Zhou Mi said. "It's farther from here to Beijing than it is from here to Seoul. On the bright side we'll have better roads to travel and less likely to be attacked, but it's still pretty far."

"And we'll have to deal with him that entire time?" KiBum frowned, a protective arm around Kevin.

"So it would appear, but I'll take full responsibility for him and do my best to keep him from annoying you all too much," Zhou Mi said. "I am sorry about all of this."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," KyuJong said. "We'll have somewhere safe to sleep, and food to eat. It's better than what the alternative would have been if you hadn't been with us."

"They were really not friendly until they spotted Zhou Mi," Kevin laughed nervously, bringing KiBum over to sit down.

"I’m still wondering what the army is doing all the way out here," KyuHyun closed his eyes. "And why the Emperor would have the border watched so closely. Bandits aren’t an issue, and there’s hardly any compounds close enough to the border to cause any trouble."

"That general said he was waiting for orders from Beijing, right?" YoungSaeng frowned. "Would this General Han we’re bringing HeeChul to know more about what’s going on?"

"I hope so," Zhou Mi said. "At the very least I'll be able to get more answers out of him than the general here." He rubbed absently at a spot on his chest as he took a seat at the table. "But... it honestly isn't my main concern. My concern is getting to my mentor."

"Well yeah that's important, but it seems like this situation would be more important," RyeoWook said. "If the army is holding Koreans when they cross the border, what are they doing with them? What if they're holding them hostage or something."

YoungSaeng was watching Zhou Mi with a frown, the hand against his chest not going unnoticed. "…We’re not going to be able to do much about that here. If the Emperor is causing this, then it’ll be easier to get answers straight from the source. Either way, we have to get to Beijing." He sat down next to Zhou Mi.

"The sooner we get there the better then," RyeoWook said, perking up when servants brought in food through the tent entrance. 

"Yes, the sooner the better," Zhou Mi agreed. 

"Well," KyuJong said, moving to sit down next to YoungSaeng. "I'm sure a good meal and some rest tonight will go a long way. We can worry about details in the morning?"

"Let’s," YoungSaeng smiled at KyuJong. Kevin ducked outside the tent and came back a few seconds later with JungMin and HyungJoon in tow, their expressions brightening at the sight of warm food.

As they gathered around to eat, YoungSaeng looked from person to person. They’d only just arrived in China, and already it was far from what any of them had expected. As the usual conversation started up though, he could see a few differences between now and a month ago. Every now and then HyungJoon would glance at JungMin beside him with what looked suspiciously like a smile. Kevin and KiBum were off in their own little world but joined in on the conversation from time to time. KyuHyun had his head down and seemed to be focusing on eating rather than the conversation.

YoungSaeng’s eyes went to Zhou Mi beside him, and the shadow that crossed his expression every now and then. He could only pray they got to Beijing in time.

**********************

The whole camp was up with dawn, soldiers walking back and forth as the group prepped the caravan for departure. Yifan had fetched them a carpenter to take a quick look at the caravan and replace a worn wheel, but YoungSaeng was relieved to hear it would make it to the shops in Shenyang. Zhou Mi’s influence as Prince had also resulted in more supplies: crates of non-perishable food, medicine and warm blankets added to their stores.

As the last of the things were being loaded into the caravan, JungMin glanced around and did a mental head count. Something had seemed off since they'd woken up but he hadn't had time to figure out what it was.

"Hey, Saeng?" JungMin called from where he was finishing saddling his horse. "Where's Zhou Mi? I haven't seen him yet this morning have you?"

"No," YoungSaeng looked up, busy hitching the horses to the caravan. "He must be talking to the general again."

"That concubine is missing too," HyungJoon said, coming around the caravan. "Him I wouldn’t mind leaving without, but no point in going anywhere without Zhou Mi."

"Agreed," JungMin said, patting his horse's neck and leading her towards the caravan. He glanced around the immediate area, blinking when he saw Zhou Mi emerging from one of the tents. "Hey... Saeng, look," he nodded towards Zhou Mi, even more confused when HeeChul came out of the same tent just behind him.

"…Well you don’t see that every day," YoungSaeng shook his head. He wasn’t even going to ask. "Good morning," he called when Zhou Mi approached. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to collect my things," Zhou Mi nodded, though he avoided looking at anyone directly. He disappeared into the tent, leaving HeeChul outside.

"There is no way I am riding in or near that thing," HeeChul said, eyeing the caravan with distaste.

"I don't get it, you're living in an army camp at the moment, how did you get out here if you haven't ridden in a caravan or on a horse," JungMin said, shaking his head at HeeChul.

"I rode in Geng's personal cart if you must know," HeeChul sniffed.

"I’m sorry my caravan is too low-class for you," YoungSaeng said dryly, finishing securing the horses. "But unless you’ve got a magic carpet, you don’t have much of a choice."

"_Xi Che_," a voice spoke from the other side of the caravan. A second later Yifan came into view, leading a docile-looking gelding by the reins. He stopped by HeeChul, holding out the reins with a heavily accented "for you."

HeeChul made a face as he looked at the horse, but accepted the reins. "If this thing throws me, I'm riding in the caravan."

"Better be nice to her then," JungMin said, climbing into his mare's saddle. "I'd like to be gone in ten minutes," he said loudly.

Zhou Mi emerged from the tent with his bag slung over his shoulder. "_Yifan, don't let the general know we've left unless he asks, I don't need him sending someone to trail after us_," he said, tossing his bag into the back of the caravan. "_Is there anything else I need to know before we leave_?"

Yifan frowned at that, stopping by the prince. "_…I’d advise to stay on the main roads,_" he said. "_Since your departure there has been some trouble with a new militant group denouncing the emperor and attacking groups traveling in Hubei province. Last sign of them was west of Cangzhou, but be careful._"

"_I'll make sure to let them know, thank you_," Zhou Mi said. "_I hope you're still here when we return this way, it was nice to see a familiar face out here. Take care of yourself_."

"_You as well, Young Prince,_" Yifan bowed. "_There will be many happy faces in Beijing upon your return._" He straightened, stepping back.

"We ready?" JungMin asked when Zhou Mi climbed up into the caravan. "You riding your horse or not Zhou Mi."

"I need to speak with YoungSaeng for a bit," Zhou Mi said. "Someone else can ride."

"Take my seat," KyuJong said, before looking at YoungSaeng. "With KyuHyun still out, wouldn't be a bad idea for someone with a weapon to be riding again. That okay with you?"

"Do HyungJoon and JungMin not count?" YoungSaeng chuckled, but nodded anyways. "Go on." He watched them switch places, waiting until KyuJong was settled on the horse before flicking the caravan’s reins. They lurched forward and started to roll, making their way out of the crowded army camp. "What’s on your mind, Zhou Mi?"

"The conversation I just had with the young soldier," Zhou Mi started, "he informed of a possibility of militia attacking travelers near Beijing. Though it is possible there are more in other places as well. We need to stick to the main roads, they're well maintained by the army."

YoungSaeng frowned, nodding slightly. "…All right, that’s what we’ll do. Is that common in China? Militia attacks instead of bandits?"

"No," Zhou Mi shook his head. "Not when I was here anyway. He said they're revolting against the Emperor, my father. Unless something drastically changed since I was here last, I can think of no reason why anyone would. I am concerned, YongSheng. I fear I brought you all into more danger."

"If we weren’t in danger here, we’d be in danger back in Korea dealing with bandits and paranoid farmers with shotguns," YoungSaeng shook his head as they cleared the camp and set off down the road. "We’ll deal. It’s a pity we couldn’t take some of those soldiers along with us, or your friend at least. Though some here may have a problem with that."

"Having the army with us would have it's uses, but it would come at a price," Zhou Mi said. "Outside of Beijing, I'm not as well known as say my brother is. Having a contingent of soldiers with us would make us a very tempting target to anyone who would want to harm my father."

"Listening to how KyuHyun would go on and on about China, it never seemed like there would be people here who hated their rulers that much," YoungSaeng mused. "But that isn’t true, is it? Are there many here who would target you?"

"I don't know, I would only be good for using as a pawn," Zhou Mi said. "Not that it woul get anyone anything. I'm not the heir to the throne, and as far as my father knows, I'm already dead. If I was to be taken hostage, he wouldn't believe I was being held."

"He didn’t believe you’d come back from Korea?" YoungSaeng glanced at Zhou Mi.

"No, and I honestly didn't believe I would either," Zhou Mi said. "Going to Korea for the cure was... my last hope. But I didn't think I would have any luck since I wasn't sure what I was looking for. If I hadn't run into your caravan, and learned from Kevin about that plant... I would still be there."

"Then we’ll all consider ourselves fortunate," the caravan leader sighed, looking back out ahead of them. His eyes went between those horses he could see. "…Does your family know about your condition?" he asked quietly, voice masked to those around them by the creaking of the caravan.

"Yes, my father would never have let me leave otherwise," Zhou Mi said. "But they're the only ones besides you and HyungJoon. No one else we may come across here will know, and I thank you for not announcing it to the others. They don't need to worry any more than they already do."

"How much longer are you going to be able to hide it from them though?" YoungSaeng asked. "It’s becoming worse, isn’t it?"

"Yes, but I still have time," Zhou Mi said, glancing at him. "I've come too far to let it take me now, but if it starts to spread I will let the others know. For now, it's just a bit of fatigue and being out of breath. I'm not in any paint yet."

"…All right," YoungSaeng nodded. "Let me know if it gets worse. At the very least, Kevin could make you some tea."

"He could, but it may be best to save as many of those plants as we can, they don't grow in China," Zhou Mi said. "All else fails, I have some medicine I was able to get from the army camp. Don't worry YongSheng, I will be fine."

"You can say that, but I hope you know by now I’m going to worry anyways," YoungSaeng snorted, glancing back at him with a small smile.

"I know, but I believe there will be more important things to worry about on the road to Beijing than the state of my health," Zhou Mi said. "At the very least, most everyone seems to be getting along better than before." He made a small motion towards the back of the crava where KyuHyun and RyeoWook were. "I don't know what it is you said to them, but it appears to have worked?"

"Don’t jinx us," the caravan leader shook his head. "Never met two more stubborn individuals in my entire life. They’ve even got JungMin beat."

"Some people just don't know how to talk to each other," Zhou Mi said, smiling sadly as he looked out at the landscape. "But I believe I was right in that my... involvement with KyuHyun was a source of conflict with them. I'm sure things will improve with them, long as they learn how to talk to each other."

"It shouldn’t have become as much of an issue as it did though. That’s on them, not you." YoungSaeng nudged Zhou Mi’s side lightly. "I hope you know I don’t blame you for any of what’s happened, stubborn best friends or otherwise."

"You may not, but I always will," Zhou Mi said. "My desire to help people or even get close to someone put us in harm's way. I won't make that mistake again."

"Helping others and getting close isn’t a mistake." YoungSaeng sighed, seeing there was little he could do to convince Zhou Mi otherwise. Especially when most of the camp still didn’t talk to him.

They traveled until a couple hours till dusk, stopping for breaks along the way. It wasn’t anything unusual for them to travel all day, but it was clearly something HeeChul wasn’t familiar with. As he made known loudly and as often as possible to whoever had the misfortune of riding anywhere within earshot. By noon YoungSaeng had needed to order JungMin farther up the road before he could strangle their ‘guest’.

"We’ll check the area, boss." HyungJoon quickly handed off his and JungMin’s horses to Kevin and KiBum before steering the older man away from HeeChul.

"I'm surprised that guy is still alive," KiBum murmured to Kevin as they led the horses towards the picket line. "He's obnoxious."

"I don’t understand how YoungSaeng hasn’t snapped and yelled at him yet." Kevin stopped at the line, tying his two horses to it and turning to take off the saddles. "He’s quite something when he’s mad, maybe that would shut the guy up for a bit."

"Maybe, but YoungSaeng doesn't get really mad often," KiBum said. "Look at how long he put up with some of the things my brother did, and even then he didn't get mad at him. Not like how he got mad at RyeoWook the other day."

"You could tell he was upset about KyuHyun and RyeoWook for a long time though…at least your brother is mostly nice now." Kevin glanced around to make sure JungMin and HyungJoon were gone before turning back to KiBum with a grin. "I totally told you so, by the way. About your brother and JungMin. Just putting it out there."

"Yah, don't rub it in," KiBum made a face at him. "He probably got hit upside the head one too many times, hit some of the mean out of him."

"Or maybe your no-nonsense, ‘Everyone is the Enemy’ brother actually has feelings after all," Kevin teased, placing the saddles to the side and grabbing a brush.

"I will never believe that in a hundred years," KiBum said. "Never. He never showed that kind of warmth towards me, still doesn't. Maybe it isn't even my brother anymore, maybe it's just someone who _looks_ like him."

"…Are you actually listening to what you’re saying?" Kevin was trying not to laugh. "Someone who looks like him? What, like a demon doppelganger?"

"... I don't know, maybe," KiBum said, sulking a little. "He's just... different. I don't know how to handle it."

"I thought you’d be happy for him?" Kevin watched KiBum over the back of the horse he was grooming.

"I thought so too," KiBum said, idly brushing his horse's back. "I thought if he just got laid he'd calm down, and I guess he has... but it's just so _weird_. I never thought he'd act like this."

"Act like what? Happy?" HyungJoon had laughed at something JungMin said over dinner the night before. It hadn’t been very loud or long, but thinking about it afterwards Kevin couldn’t even remember hearing HyungJoon laugh before.

"Is that what it is? Being happy?" KiBum's hand slowed to a stop and he looked up at Kevin. "I've never seen him happy before, I guess I didn't even know what it looked like."

"…I guess now you know." Kevin smiled at him. "I’m glad. I mean…you’re happy too, right? You’re both happy."

"I guess so, it's... a weird feeling, good, but weird," KiBum said, returning the smile. "The best part, is he didn't even really see it coming, cause I sure didn't."

"That’s probably a good thing," Kevin snorted, going back to brushing the horses. "Cause if someone had told him what was gonna happen, he probably would have fought it tooth and nail."

"He would have," KiBum chuckled, glancing around at the camp as it was being set up. KyuJong and YoungSaeng, though trying to be subtle about it, were throwing each other sidelong glances as they went through crates. RyeoWook was helping KyuHyun ease down from the caravan to take a bit of a walk, the younger man still healing from his extensive injuries. "Everyone seems a little happier though, don't they?" he said before his eyes landed on Zhou Mi who was setting a fire up. It struck him at that moment as he watched Zhou Mi look up and towards where KyuHyun and RyeoWook were briefly before looking away again, just how alone the man looked. "... You know, I don't think I've seen anyone really talk to Zhou Mi, like just talk to him about things. He seems kind of lonely."

Looking up as well at that, Kevin followed KiBum’s gaze. "…He does," he said softly. "I’ve seen YoungSaeng talk to him, but no one else. I thought you didn’t like him," he glanced at his boyfriend.

"I wasn't sure about him, once he found out about me and hyung," KiBum said. "But he hasn't said anything to me or him since then. Hasn't even looked at me. I think if he was going to hurt us, he had an opportunity back at the army camp with all those soldiers who would have run if he snapped his fingers. He's not going to hurt us."

"I didn’t think he would." Kevin looked back out at Zhou Mi as he placed his brush aside. "Maybe _we_ should talk to him."

"We? I wouldn't even know what to say to him," KiBum said. "What do you say a to a prince anyway?"

"…I forgot about that." Kevin’s shoulders slumped. "Most important person I’ve ever met was the compound leaders. But…I don’t see anyone else talking to him." His expression brightened after a moment. "He’s good with medicine. My mom was teaching me medicine. That’s something in common."

KiBum's lips thinned slightly at that and he looked away. "Well then I guess you can talk to him about medicine," he said, brushing his horse's mane.

"It’s a start, need something to start a conversation," Kevin replied. "Is there anything you’re interested in? Learning Mandarin? Finding out what it’s like being a prince? Maybe the Emperor has gold teeth or something cool like that."

"... Maybe we shouldn't bum rush him?" KiBum said, looking over at him. "Maybe he doesn't really want to talk to anyone, he might not appreciate both of us talking to him at the same time you know?"

Kevin pouted a little. "…Fine. I shall go be sociable while you hide with the horses." He stepped around the animals, circling his arms around KiBum’s waist and kissing him softly.

"Well someone has to finish the chores before we get yelled at," KiBum replied, returning the kiss.

"They’re just about done. Maybe we can get HeeChul to do them next time, what do you think?" Kevin chuckled, pulling back to smile at his boyfriend. "I’ll be right back."

For all his bravado, he wasn’t sure exactly what to say as he approached Zhou Mi by the fire. He hadn’t been sure what to say to the man _before_ finding out he was the son of the Emperor. Seeing all those soldiers bowing to him had been a little nerve-wracking; was he expected to bow too now?

"Hi, hyung," Kevin stopped on the other side of the fire pit, crouching down. "Uh…do you need help?"

Zhou Mi looked up, a little startled at the sudden appearance of Kevin, though the smile that spread across his features was warm. "I think I can manage, though I hear you may need the practice."

"…I’m getting better, I got the last one started in a few minutes," Kevin protested, face flushing. He looked down at the fire pit, rubbing his hands together slowly to warm them up. "So…you really think this guy we’re going to see can make a cure?"

"... I do," Zhou Mi nodded, looking back down at what he was doing. "I know some here think it's just blind faith, but... I have to believe him. It's the only thing that's kept me going."

"I want to believe it too," Kevin sat down properly across from him. "Is he a doctor or something?"

"He is my father's personal physician," Zhou Mi said. "I don't know if he was a doctor before, but he has helped my father, and myself, more times than I count. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found the delay."

"Sounds like a miracle worker," Kevin nodded slowly. "So…you’re his assistant? If, uh…if Princes can be assistants, I don’t really know much about royalty."

"I wouldn't say assistant, but I spent a lot of time with him and learned things from watching," Zhou Mi said. "That and we had various books in the library about medicine and anatomy. My father didn't exactly encourage me to learn these things but, I have always found it fascinating."

"Don’t blame you. Can you imagine all the medicine and stuff they had before the virus? They could cure almost anything." Kevin rolled a stick between his fingers. "My ma wasn’t a doctor anything, but she was like magic with herbs. Could make all sorts of medicine for colds, sores…I know she wanted to teach me more, but well. The virus had other plans."

"It's cruel like that," Zhou Mi said, sitting back once the fire was going. "I may not know magic, but if you were still wanting to learn, I could show you a few things that I've learned."

"I would like that," the younger man looked up at him with a smile. "A lot. I doubt I know anything that you don’t already know, but I wouldn’t mind showing you what she taught me either."

Zhou Mi didn't reply to that right away, poking at the fire. "Maybe if there's time, but it may be more prudent to let me teach you. You learning will do more good than me at this point."

"Why’s that?" Kevin blinked. "Unless you already know most herbal stuff…or alternatives."

"Let's just say that where I'm going, no one will need it," Zhou Mi said, giving Kevin a strained smile. "But I will be happy to show you what I know. As well as teach you some mandarin, if you were interested."

"That would be nice," the younger man looked up and smiled in return. "Maybe…would you be able to teach KiBum too? I think he’s curious."

"I'll teach anyone willing to learn, it's not n easy language by far," Zhou Mi said. "And as long as he's not still afraid of me."

"I don’t think he is," Kevin shook his head. "I mean…you’ve done so much for us. And gotten a pretty crappy reaction from everyone. You could have tattled on them ages ago…but you didn’t."

"I don't think they were afraid of who I was going to tell," Zhou Mi said, looking towards where KiBum was brushing down the horses. "They were afraid I was going to try to cut them open. I don't blame them considering what I've seen and been through myself."

"I don’t blame them either. But you’re not going to cut them open," Kevin replied, watching him. "I’m just glad everyone’s finally on the same page. Got enough to worry about…it’s nice to know we can all trust each other."

"Well, for now anyway," Zhou Mi said, straightening up now that the fire was burning steadily. "We've got a ways to go still. You never know what can happen."

"Yeah." Kevin exhaled slowly, looking down at the fire. Then he looked back up at Zhou Mi, smiling brightly. "What should I learn first?"

Meanwhile, KyuHyun and RyeoWook had half finished their short circuit of the clearing, farther away from the others. It was quiet, aside from the distant calls of birds migrating south for the winter (and HeeChul bothering YoungSaeng farther away). KyuHyun for his part seemed entirely focused on putting one foot in front of the other, skin still sickly pale and shirt bunched slightly where the fabric had caught on the bandages underneath. If it weren’t for RyeoWook helping him he would have fallen on his face, the lack of depth perception throwing him off and making his feet catch on things in his path.

"Stop a second." He rested the hand that wasn’t holding onto RyeoWook for support against a tree, breathing in and out deeply.

"Maybe you should sit down," RyeoWook said, nodding towards a fallen tree. "You're doing really good so far, you don't have to push yourself."

KyuHyun was silent for a moment before nodding. "…All right." He let RyeoWook help him towards the tree, carefully lowering himself down to sit and clenching his jaw at the stabs of pain.

"You're doing a lot better," RyeoWook said, trying to remain cheerful for KyuHyun. "Maybe by tomorrow night you'll be able to do this without having to stop."

"Doubt it," KyuHyun replied, watching the wind blow through the tall grass. "Took this long to get out of the damn caravan."

"But you made it out of the caravan, that's better than you were last week," RyeoWook pointed out. "I know it's frustrating, but you are getting better."

"…I guess." It wasn’t clear if KyuHyun actually believed him or was just agreeing for the sake of agreeing, voice flat. He leaned forward a little to pluck a blade of grass by his knee, overshooting it a little before he adjusted his reach and grasped it between finger and thumb. With a short motion it snapped farther down it’s stem and he leaned back, rolling it between gloved fingers.

RyeoWook's shoulders slumped a little. Their conversations over the past few days had amounted to much of the same. KyuHyun didn't seem very interested in talking, despite RyeoWook's attempts. Warming his hands slightly together to ward off the chill, he glanced around the camp at the others. "Looks like your prince is finally making friends," he remarked, seeing Kevin and Zhou Mi sitting by the fire and talking.

"He’s not _my_ prince." KyuHyun’s eyes went to the two by the fire. "Good, he deserves better than being alone."

"Yeah, but it's not like he was really trying to talk to anyone," RyeoWook said. "Except for you. You two would talk all the time together, what kinds of things did you talk about?"

"…We talked about the caravan, where we’d been, where we were going. How things are in China, what he had been doing in Korea. How you and I met, how we ended up with these crazy people."

"Is... he easier to talk to than me?" RyeoWook asked, chewing a little at his lower lip. "Or was it just cause you got to talk in chinese that you were talking to him."

"What would it matter?" RyeoWook was sitting on KyuHyun’s blind side, but he didn’t turn his head to better see the other man. "I’m not talking to him anymore."

"Because you're not really talking to me either, I'm just trying to figure out how he's able to talk to you and I can't," RyeoWook said. "Are you mad at me because of him?"

KyuHyun released the blade of grass he’d been holding on to, letting it flutter to the ground. "And if I say yes? Are you going to run away from me again?"

"Should I?" RyeoWook's expression hardened. "I don't want to, but you're really making it hard for me to want to stay. How can we be friends if you don't talk to me?"

"Answer my question!" KyuHyun’s hand clenched. "If I give the answer you don’t want to hear, are you going to run again!"

"... I'm not going to run away, but if you say you're mad at me because of him, then I don't see a reason to continue trying to be your friend," RyeoWook said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course not, you never do anything wrong, do you?" KyuHyun snapped, looking at him finally. "You want to know why I have trouble talking to you? Your damn answer is why! If I don’t say what you want to hear every time you ask a question, I lose your friendship _again_. How is that _talking?_"

"It's not about you saying what I want to hear!" RyeoWook replied, getting to his feet. "It's about _what_ you are saying, and what you have been _doing_. You didn't respect him enough not to use him, and you sure as hell didn't respect me enough as your friend to not play mind games!"

"I wasn’t playing mind games! I made _one_ mistake of not talking to you directly and couldn’t apologize enough for it, but what about all the other times, huh? Every single time I tried to talk to you and got shot down! Every little snide comment you made about Zhou Mi when it wasn’t his fault!"

"No, it wasn't his fault, it was _yours_," RyeoWook snapped. "You wanted to make me jealous, well guess what, it worked! I was jealous that he could talk to you so easily, that you shared something that I never will. I was jealous and upset that you showed him interest so easily but it took you so long to tell me, even if the interest you showed in him was a damn lie! Why was it so much easier for you to lie than to tell me the truth?"

"I tried to tell you! But you didn’t want to hear it. I tried to share what I knew with you, but you just brushed me off. I tried to _talk_ to you even though it’s fucking _hard_ for me to do, and you ran away." KyuHyun rested his elbows on his knees, back hunched and head lowered. "I might be the most screwed up person ever, but I tried."

"You're not the most screwed up person ever KyuHyun, I am," RyeoWook sighed. "I _know_ you aren't the best at talking... that's just... that's why I thought you and him were better together than you and me," he said, sitting back down. "I didn't believe you when you said you weren't interested in him. As long as you and I have known each other, you didn't talk to me the way you talked to him. I thought you... even if you said you liked me, you and him were better off together. I'm sorry... I was pushing you away because I thought you were better off without me."

KyuHyun didn’t look up at RyeoWook, hands shaking and clasped together so tightly his knuckles had gone white. "I told you how I felt. Every single way I knew how, I _told_ you."

"I know, but I didn't think you actually would really like me," RyeoWook said quietly. "I never thought I was good enough for you, and this whole thing just proves I'm not. You deserve better than me."

"I don’t want to do this anymore, Wook," KyuHyun said, voice cracking, worn and distressed. "I don’t want to play this stupid game where I’m your friend one day and you hate me the next…" He pushed his hands through his hair and covered his face, fingers shaky around the gauze taped over his eye.

"I don't want to either KyuHyun," RyeoWook replied. "I wanted to start over with you and be friends, I still want to do that. I'm trying right now. But I don't know if that can happen if you're going to stay mad at me. How do we fix this? What do I do?"

"I don’t know," KyuHyun murmured. "I just…I don’t know."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take things as they come," RyeoWook said, looking around the camp. Even if people weren't staring now, he knew they had heard most of that argument by the way they were avoiding looking anywhere near them. "I want to be your friend again, if you want me to be."

"I never said I didn’t want you to be," was the reply. "Ever."

Getting to his feet, RyeoWook moved to stand in front of KyuHyun, holding out his hand. "Good, because I've really missed you," he said. "Let's get you back in bed."

It took a moment for KyuHyun to respond, finally lifting his head out of his hands. His expression was drawn as he looked up at RyeoWook, the edges of his eye too red. He dried a gloved hand on his pants before taking the offered hand, shakily standing.

Nothing else was said between them as they finished walking around the camp before disappearing back into the caravan. It was unlikely things were truly solved between the two, RyeoWook could see it in KyuHyun's eyes, but he wasn't going to give up. This was a mess, mostly of his own creation, that he wanted to fix before he lost his only friend.

*************************

It didn’t take long for word of the explosive argument to reach those who hadn’t been in the clearing when it happened. No one said anything, but everyone gave KyuHyun and RyeoWook wide berths for a couple days afterwards.

If that had been the worst of the trip though, they would have been lucky. As it was, YoungSaeng had enlisted HyungJoon’s help to keep JungMin as far away from HeeChul as possible. The list of people who could tolerate the man’s presence was rapidly shrinking, even YoungSaeng losing his patience with him and his pompous attitude. Not only did he refuse to help with work around the campsite, he made an even bigger mess that the others (usually the kids) ended up cleaning.

If they made it to the next city without one of them gagging the man, it would be a miracle.

"…I feel bad for that poor horse," HyungJoon said, watching HeeChul dismount.

"I don't, if the horse gets tired of him, she'll give him a good kick," JungMin said, sliding out of his saddle. "I'd like to do that myself if I didn't think YoungSaeng would have me on dishes duty for a week."

"Dishes doesn’t sound as bad as having to listen to him," HyungJoon replied, bringing his horse over to the picket line. "Maybe I’ll get a kick in too, seems a fair trade."

JungMin snorted at that, patting his horse's neck. "Something tells me he would still be obnoxious even after a kick, probably worse," he said, glancing towards the caravan when movement caught his eye. He saw RyeoWook hopping out of the back and watched him as he walked towards YoungSaeng. They were close enough he could hear the cook, frustration evident in his voice.

"Boss, I need a break from him," RyeoWook said, keeping his chin up. "Just for a couple hours."

YoungSaeng looked up at RyeoWook, a little caught off guard; he’d been setting up a fire. "…All right," his lips thinned a little. "I’ll have one of the others check in on him. Find something productive to do."

"…What exploded now?" HyungJoon mumbled to JungMin. "Haven’t heard a peep out of KyuHyun all day."

"Who knows, those two been having arguments with their eyes most days," JungMin replied quietly. "But I really don't to stick around if something really does blow up. Hey Saeng!" he called, "Joon and I are going hunting, we'll bring back something for dinner."

"Can I go with them hunting?" RyeoWook asked, eyes wide and hopeful up at YoungSaeng. "Please?"

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin and HyungJoon at that. "…Take that up with them, they’ll know better if they need help."

RyeoWook turned those hopeful eyes on JungMin and HyungJoon. "Can I go with you? I could really use the practice."

"No," JungMin said simply, grabbing his shotgun from the saddle holster and starting for the tree line. "Let's go Joon, before it gets too dark."

"Please?" RyeoWook said, looking at HyungJoon. "I won't get in the way."

"…" HyungJoon looked down at RyeoWook before turning back to JungMin reluctantly. "He does need more practice with a gun. Someone needs to make sure he doesn’t shoot his foot off." KyuHyun had been supposed to teach RyeoWook with both guns and bows but that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Stopping a little ways away, JungMin let out a heavy sigh as he looked back at the two. "Fine, you can come along. Joon, you're babysitting."

"Aye," HyungJoon shook his head a little, starting to walk. "Come on, RyeoWook. You remember which end of the gun _not_ to point at people?"

"I'm not that hopeless," RyeoWook muttered, trailing after him.

"Not what I heard," JungMin snorted. "Joon told me about how your first hunting lesson went. I'm surprised you even suggested for him to come with us Joon."

"If he doesn’t learn, he’s going to keep shooting like that," HyungJoon replied. "I’d rather see him practice now than when bandits are after our heads.

"I've gotten a lot better," RyeoWook said, frowning at the ground, making sure to watch his step. "I've just never had to learn how to use a weapon before, KyuHyun was always the one who did the hunting and stuff."

"Well KyuHyun isn't going to be picking up a weapon for a long while," JungMin replied. "Way I hear it, he's probably not going to want to help you either."

"...Well you heard wrong," RyeoWook fumed, glaring at JungMin.

"None of my business, but you made it the whole caravan's business the way you and him were arguing," JungMin replied. "I'm just sorry I missed it, I heard you even made KyuHyun cry."

RyeoWook didn't even think, his hand going to his pistol and pointing it at JungMin's back. "Shut up!"

"_Yah!_" It was probably a good thing HyungJoon had been keeping a close eye on RyeoWook, instinctively smacking the cook’s arm hard enough to point his gun towards the trees. "Give me that," he forced the pistol out of RyeoWook’s hand. "And you’re not getting it back till you stop trying to kill people," he scowled down at the man, glancing at JungMin. "I’ll watch him, you better get hunting or we’re never going to find anything to eat."

"... I'll be back in a few," JungMin nodded, looking at RyeoWook warily before disappearing into the trees.

RyeoWook slumped down to the ground, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Are you going to tell Saeng?"

"Should I?" HyungJoon tucked RyeoWook’s gun away, folding his arms across his chest. "I don’t think I need to tell you how lethal a shot in the back can be."

"I don't know why I did that, I don't want to hurt him," RyeoWook said. "But he just kept talking, and it's not any of his business. He shouldn't be talking about stuff he doesn't understand."

"That’s when you either tell him to shut up or sock him," HyungJoon crouched in front of him. "Not put a bullet in his back."

"He wouldn't listen to me, and can you imagine me trying to hit _anyone_?" RyeoWook said, shaking his head. "As much as he doesn't like him, he's just like KyuHyun. Thinks he knows everything and talks down to me."

HyungJoon frowned, glancing towards where JungMin had gone. "…Is that why you’re out here with us? Instead of playing doctor?"

RyeoWook nodded a little at that, drawing his knees up to his chest. "He doesn't talk to me, not like he used to. I think he just hates me and doesn't want to admit it."

"Has he said anything that would make you think he hates you?" HyungJoon blinked. "I haven’t been around him as long as you have, but as far as I’ve seen KyuHyun’s been very vocal about hating people."

"No, that's kind of the problem, he's not saying _anything_ to me," RyeoWook said. "The one time we tried to have a conversation, half the caravan heard it. I made a mistake with him, and he's in pain and I don't know how to fix it."

HyungJoon looked a little uncomfortable, watching RyeoWook’s expression. "That doesn’t mean he hates you though. I mean…I’d be pretty messed up if I lost an eye too. That isn’t something that can be just fixed overnight."

"No, no that's... I know he's going through a lot with that, this has been going on since before the accident," RyeoWook said. "It's... when Zhou Mi joined us, I thought KyuHyun had abandoned me in favor of him. I didn't react as well as I should have."

"Oh…you mean when he was practically chasing you all around the camp to talk with you?" HyungJoon asked, sitting down properly.

"Oh…you mean when he was practically chasing you all around the camp to talk with you?" HyungJoon asked, sitting down properly.

"Look at it from my point of view... my best friend has just met someone who was by all accounts perfect for him, I wasn't really interested in hearing him brag about it" RyeoWook said. "And then when we got separated, you showed me how much I had been relying on him for everything. He may have been trying to chase me around, but I wanted to be my own person."

"So you told him that? And he didn’t listen or something?"

RyeoWook looked away, worrying at his bottom lip. "I tried to tell him, but I guess I wasn't clear," he admitted quietly. "And then he got hurt, and I don't know how to deal with it. He's broken and I can't fix him. He's relying on me to make him strong again, and I can't do it. I don't know how to be strong for him."

HyungJoon sighed, not sure what to say. He was probably the worst person to be having this conversation with. "I don’t know how you two get along normally, so I don’t know if anything I can say would help. But you _do_ want to help him, right? You do want to be strong for him?"

"Of course, I want him to get better," RyeoWook said, looking at HyungJoon. "But I don't know how. Especially when he doesn't even respond to me now."

"Well…what usually gets him talking?" HyungJoon asked, scratching his head. "Whenever KiBum was upset when we were little, I’d find us some games to play, or new things to see to get his mind off it. If he’s stuck in some sort of depressed mood then maybe get him to focus on something else for a while."

"... The only thing that he'll never shut up about is China," RyeoWook said, his brow furrowing a little. "He was trying to get me to learn chinese, you think that would help?"

"If that’s something he’s passionate about and you have any interest in learning?" HyungJoon nodded. "I know Zhou Mi’s teaching KiBum and Kevin Mandarin for an hour or so each day. YoungSaeng too. Maybe it’ll help him feel…I don’t know, useful."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," RyeoWook said, wiping at his eyes. "I think I'm just gonna head back to camp... I'm never going to be a hunter, or very useful with a gun."

"What did I tell you last time you said that? If you really want something, you have to keep working for it." HyungJoon stood up, offering RyeoWook a hand up. "I uh…I know I’m not the most helpful person around, but if you need someone to vent at, I can listen."

"Thanks... I really appreciate it," RyeoWook said, the corners of his lips curving into a small smile as he accepted the hand and got to his feet. "I don't really want to be a hunter, I'm a better cook. I'll see you back at the camp." With a small nod, he turned and headed back the way they had come, the camp still visible through the trees ahead.

HyungJoon watched him go, lips quirked slightly before he turned and went to find where JungMin had gone.

Back at camp, YoungSaeng looked up from the crackling fire when RyeoWook appeared. "I’m guessing hunting didn’t go well."

"JungMin's a jerk," RyeoWook said, heading straight for the caravan. "I'm never going anywhere with him again."

Inside the caravan, KyuHyun was lying down on the cot with his eyes closed, face turned towards the wall. He opened his eyes when he heard someone coming into the caravan, looking at RyeoWook. "…Hey."

"Hi," RyeoWook said, smiling a little at him. "I thought I'd check on you, see how you were doing? Maybe we should take a walk around the camp, haven't done that in a couple days. I'm sure you're a lot stronger now."

"I hope so." KyuHyun carefully sat up, one arm around his middle. "What’s everyone else doing?"

"The usual, chores and stuff," RyeoWook shrugged. "JungMin and HyungJoon went hunting. I tried to go with them but JungMin is a big jerk."

"Big surprise there." KyuHyun watched him, sliding his legs off the bed. "What happened?"

"He was talking about... the other day, about the fight," RyeoWook said, moving to help him. "I almost killed him. Pointed my gun right at him."

KyuHyun stopped, glancing at RyeoWook beside him. "…_Why?_ Is he okay?"

"He's fine, HyungJoon took my gun away," RyeoWook said, sighing a little. "He was just saying all these things, and being horrible but he was laughing about how you were crying and I... I got mad."

The younger man looked away, fingers curling into loose fists in his lap. "…I should punch him in the teeth next time I see him."

"That probably would go over as well as me pointing a gun at him," RyeoWook said. "I think some good came out of it though, I talked to HyungJoon a little bit. I never really pegged the guy as inciteful or anything, but I think he helped me."

"You held a conversation with him and he didn’t glare once?" KyuHyun stood up, unsteady on his feet.

"No, not really," RyeoWook said, placing a steadying hand against KyuHyun's back. "He gave me some good advice actually. I'm sorry if I haven't been... as strong as you need me to be."

KyuHyun wasn’t expecting something like that, looking at RyeoWook beside him. "…No, I…I shouldn’t need help," he looked away. "Not the…first time someone’s tried to cut me open, I should be up and helping with things." He started for the caravan gate and staggered, misjudging how close a crate was.

"This isn't like you cut your hand or something KyuHyun," RyeoWook said, his arm going around KyuHyun's waist gently to hold him upright. "You're going to be recovering for a long while."

"I’m going to be useless, that’s what I am right now," KyuHyun mumbled, eyes shadowed as they carefully made their way down out of the caravan.

"The important thing is you're alive," RyeoWook said, following closely along with him. "That's all tht matters. Nobody here cares if you're useful, just that you'll be okay and you won't push yourself too hard."

"…I guess." KyuHyun fell silent, focusing on just walking away from the caravan. Even without looking up he knew they were being watched.

"Maybe... when we get back to the caravan... you can help me?" RyeoWook said. "It seems like everybody's learning chinese, and I don't really wanna be left out. Could you teach me?"

"I thought you didn’t want to learn Chinese?" KyuHyun glanced at RyeoWook beside him, confused.

"... I didn't want to learn from him," RyeoWook admitted. "But if everyone else is, then I'm gonna learn too."

"All right." KyuHyun blinked. "I can only teach you Mandarin though, never really mastered the other languages…should be fine though, most of mainland China speaks Mandarin anyways."

"That's great, I'm looking forward to it," RyeoWook said, smiling a little bit up at him. "I don't think I need to be fluent or anything, but enough that I don't feel so lost when your prince is talking."

"He’s not my prince," KyuHyun replied, just like he said every single time RyeoWook called Zhou Mi that. But his lips curled upwards slightly. "He talks ridiculously fast even for Chinese people, I could barely keep up with him either so don’t worry if it takes you a bit to figure things out."

"Good, I can barely keep up with him when he talks in korean," RyeoWook said. He glanced around the camp, seeing Zhou Mi sitting by himself near the fire as the others went about their chores. "Do you.... miss talking to him?"

KyuHyun was reluctant to reply to that, stumbling a little on uneven ground. "…He doesn’t deserve to be left alone like this. Not with all he’s doing for us."

"No, he doesn't," RyeoWook agreed. "I've been thinking, maybe he should take a look at you and see how you're doing? I can stitch something up, but he knows a lot more than I do. I... want to make sure you don't have an infection or anything you know?"

KyuHyun stopped, looking down at RyeoWook in obvious confusion. "…You’re actually suggesting I be anywhere near him. You’re okay with that?" His expression fell. "You’re still pushing me away."

RyeoWook's head snapped up at that and he looked at KyuHyun with wide eyes. "What? No, that's not what I'm doing, I'm not trying to push you away at all, I swear," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to show you that... I'm not jealous of him."

"I don’t want all this to happen again," KyuHyun said, looking into RyeoWook’s eyes. "I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere," RyeoWook said, smiling softly up at him. "I... just want to be with you, and be happy. No more games, no more running away."

KyuHyun just looked into RyeoWook’s eyes for a long minute, searching them for the truth to his words. Finally a proper smile brightened his tired face. "…Then maybe you should talk to him."

Opening his mouth, RyeoWook let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. "... I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. He probably thinks I'm a horrible person after all this."

"I don’t know what he thinks about you," KyuHyun replied. "But I do know he doesn’t want all that to happen again either, so he won’t talk to me. I think…if I weren’t around making things complicated, you two could have been great friends."

"Maybe," RyeoWook said, looking up at him again with a smirk. "Alright, I'll talk to him. Who knows, maybe one day all three of us will be really good friends, like none of this had ever happened."

"That would be nice, wouldn’t it?" KyuHyun started walking again slowly, his free arm wrapping loosely around RyeoWook’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

"It would," RyeoWook nodded, glancing towards where Zhou Mi was before lookig abck at KyuHyun. "You feeling better? You've got some color to your cheeks now."

"Yeah, a little," the younger man nodded, watching where he was walking. "Walking around helps, I think my legs were falling asleep staying in bed all day."

"Then we'll make sure to do this more than once a day," RyeoWook said, chuckling a little. "Maybe twice a day until you can walk around without holding on to me? Then, we'll go up to three times a day."

"How long do you think that’ll take?" KyuHyun asked. "Even getting on a horse is sounding pretty good after being on bed rest for weeks. Don’t tell YoungSaeng or he may take it literally."

"I'm not sure, a few weeks maybe," RyeoWook said. "You're getting stronger, and I don't doubt you'll be able to walk okay in less time than that... but there's another big part of you getting healed that we haven't really worked on yet."

"…I know," KyuHyun quietened. He was silent for a moment, just walking. "Do you think, once the bandages come off…what’re the chances I can still see, even just a little."

RyeoWook had to look away, unsure of what to say. "I... I honestly don't know. It's hard to tell just how bad it is."

"…Okay," KyuHyun murmured, gaze lowered. After a moment he drew in a quick breath. "Not the end of the world… The one-eyed archer. Sounds kind of catchy, don’t you think?" His cracking voice gave him away.

Turning so he was standing in front of KyuHyun, RyeoWook rested his hands on KyuHyun's arms. "You can't think of it like that KyuHyun," he whispered. "You're going to be fine, and I know you're too stubborn to let this beat you."

Looking down at RyeoWook, KyuHyun exhaled shakily. He tipped forward a little to rest his head against RyeoWook’s, eyes closed. "Guess I’m lucky then," he murmured after a minute of just standing like that. "Only person in the world more stubborn than me is my best friend."

"I'd have to be," RyeoWook said. "Who else is gonna get you through this?"

Caught up in their own world, the two didn’t notice YoungSaeng watching them with a small smile from back by the caravan. He may have had his doubts seeing the kind of mood RyeoWook came back from ‘hunting’ with, but seeing them finally close again after months apart dropped a weight off his shoulders. Shaking his head, YoungSaeng turned back to pitching one of the tents kept in the back of the caravan; the nights were getting far too cold for them to be sleeping in bedrolls alone.

They had to be the two most stubborn people he’d ever met.

***********************

The following evening, they made camp a few hours from the edge of the forest. With luck they’d make it to Shenyang before sunset the next day. Throughout that time they’d yet to meet a single soul traveling on the same roads. Zhou Mi had explained how the population was settled a safe distance from the border; once they reached the first line of cities, travelers would be far more common.

Needless to say, most of them were worried about how well they’d fair in a city where only two of them spoke the language (and one of the two could only leave the caravan for short amounts of time). The only one who didn’t seem to give a crap was, as usual, HeeChul.

"…Where did he go," YoungSaeng muttered to himself, looking around for their ‘guest’. He was nowhere to be seen, and no one had seen him leave the camp. It would have been stupid for HeeChul to leave the camp without telling anyone.

"_Likai,_" he heard KyuHyun say loudly from inside the caravan and blinked. RyeoWook was outside figuring out dinner, so who was KyuHyun talking to? YoungSaeng went to the back of the caravan and looked in.

"I don't understand that nonsense, talk normal," HeeChul, who was sitting daintily on the bench across from KyuHyun was, waving his hand dismissively. "I know a korean man when I see one." He noticed YoungSaeng at the back of the caravan. "Why is it none of your crew has any manners?"

"I’m not sure you’re one to talk," YoungSaeng said dryly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just trying to have a conversation," HeeChul sniffed. "Everyone else around here avoids me like I'm carrying diseases and I haven't had a real chance to talk to this one... Mi says his name is _KuiXian_, but there's no way he's chinese, I've heard him speaking korean. Is it so wrong to have a nice conversation? Poor thing, he probably needs a little bit of attention, cooped up in here with that crazy cook all the time."

"_Qu darao bieren_" KyuHyun said absently, not looking up from his book.

"…He speaks Korean, just not to you apparently," YoungSaeng shook his head. "Get out of there. If you’re so bored, I’ve got a job for you."

"A job?" HeeChul snorted at that, rolling his eyes. "I'm not one of your working hands, _you_ work for _me_."

"Technically, they work for me," Zhou Mi who was sittig near the fire said, glancing their way. "And technically, you're here at my pleasure HeeChul. You'll do whatever it is YongSheng asks of you."

"Geng won't like this one bit," HeeChul said, getting to his feet. "You can't treat me this way."

"And you can’t treat my crew like they’re your own personal entertainment, so I guess we’re even." YoungSaeng gave HeeChul a pleasant smile. "Kevin and KiBum are just about to go scavenging for whatever vegetables they can find left before they’re all buried in snow. You’ll help them."

"... You want me to dig up plants in the dirt," HeeChul repeated, his expression one of disgusted horror. "No way, I'm not digging in the dirt like some country farmer. Tell him I'm not doing that," he said, looking at Zhou Mi.

"I won't tell him that, if that's what he's asking you to do, then do it," Zhou Mi said simply. "If a prince can do it, so can you."

Shoulders slumping, HeeChul looked at YoungSaeng with a pitiful wide eyed pout. "Please don't make me, I'll do just about anything else."

"No," YoungSaeng replied mildly, stepping away from the caravan. "If you want to avoid getting the unpleasant jobs in the future, I suggest you find your own jobs next time."

"Yeah well, I tried, but almost no one seemed interested," HeeChul huffed, eyeing Zhou Mi who looked away before climbing out of the caravan. "Which ones are Kevin and KiBum?"

"The two kids," YoungSaeng pointed to where said kids were grabbing backpacks to fill. "Kevin, KiBum!" he called. "Come here for a second."

When they made their way over, YoungSaeng nodded towards HeeChul. "Take him with you. Give him a backpack and show him what to look for."

"…What?" Kevin blinked, glancing at HeeChul.

"You can't be serious boss," KiBum frowned. "Did we do something wrong? Are you punishing us?"

"No, I’m not," YoungSaeng sighed. Not intentionally anyways. "He needs to make himself useful and if I send him with JungMin and HyungJoon he won’t make it back alive." He looked between them, gaze focusing on KiBum. "You’re in charge. What you say goes. Get all three of you back in one piece."

KiBum shared a look with Kevin but he nodded. "Yes boss, we'll be back before sundown," he said, taking a deep breath before looking at HeeChul. "Guess that means you're with us, are you ready?"

"I'm going to die aren't I?" HeeChul said, looking between Kevin and KiBum. "Do I really have to take orders from a twelve year old?"

"... Let's go," KiBum scowled, taking Kevin's hand and pulling him towards the tree line.

"Twelve? Really?" Kevin frowned, following along beside KiBum. "I bet a twelve year old would be more useful than him anyways."

"The horses are more useful than him," KiBum muttered. "We'll just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get himself killed while we do our job."

"I know you're talking about me, it's rude," HeeChul said as he followed behind, daintily picking his way through the underbrush. "Are any of these plants poisonous?"

"Too cold up here for most poisonous plants," Kevin replied, looking back at HeeChul. "Just the stinging nettles. They’re around here somewhere. Won’t kill you though, just itch like mad."

"I can't believe I'm out in the middle of nowhere, picking carrots," HeeChul grumbled, nearly tripping over a tree root.

"If you just sit down somewhere and don't make too much noise, we won't tell YoungSaeng you weren't helping," KiBum said.

"We can’t just leave him here while we wander," Kevin blinked at KiBum. "What if a bear eats him, then what are we going to tell the others?"

"A bear could eat him even if he was with us," KiBum said, lowering his voice. "Do you really want to spend time telling him how to look for vegetables? We won't get anything done."

"Well…no…but…" Kevin sighed heavily after a moment. "If YoungSaeng gets mad I’m telling him it was your idea." He looked around as they walked and spotted a fallen log nearby. "Uh…why don’t you wait for us there?" he pointed. "We won’t be too far."

"What? No, you're not leaving me out here all by myself," HeeChul said, eyeing the log warily.

"We're just going to be looking in the area, we'll be in line of sight at all times," KiBum said, motioning for HeeChul to go sit on the log. "Just relax, don't want you getting dirty right?"

Huffing a little, HeeChul tossed his hair over his shoulder and went to sit down, arms crossed as he did. "Fine, I'll just wait here."

Sighing a little in relief, KiBum nudged Kevin's arm. "I don't think Saeng's going to blame us if we made him stay out of our way. Why do you think Saeng sent him out here with us in the first place? To get out of _his_way."

"True," Kevin’s lips pursed as he turned to head off into the trees. "Don’t blame him though. He just looks so fed up most days. Between keeping the guy out of trouble and stopping JungMin from killing him."

"And that's why we need to do our best to make sure we keep this guy away from the camp as long as possible," KiBum said. "If he's not near us, bothering us, we'll be able to work, and-" he was cut off by a terrified shriek that came from behind them. Whirling around, he watched HeeChul tearing off into the forest away from them, screaming. "The hell? HeeChul!" he called, starting after him.

Eyes wide, Kevin took off after them both. "HeeChul stop!" he shouted, jumping over rocks and logs. What had happened? "Stop!"

Either HeeChul didn't hear them, or he didn't care, because he kept right on running through the trees. It was obvious the man was out of shape if even Kevin and KiBum were catching up to him pretty easily. "HeeChul, stop!" KiBum called, drawing closer. "Be careful of-!" Once again KiBum was cut off HeeChul screaming, only this time it looked like he'd been eaten by the ground the way he disappeared suddenly. Skidding to a halt at the edge of a ravine, kiBum held onto a nearby tree as he peered over the edge, wary of what he'd find. "HeeChul? Are you okay?" he called, trying to see down into the muddy pit below.

"... Help me," HeeChul's thin voice called. "Get me out of here, please?!"

Kevin skidded to a stop before he could follow HeeChul off the ravine’s edge, grabbing a branch. "HeeChul? Are you okay, are you hurt?" He knelt down, trying to judge how deep the ravine was. Maybe there was a safer way to get down. "Do we have rope?" he asked KiBum, searching the edges of the earth for footholds.

"No, but I'll go back to camp and get one," KiBum said. "And some help. Be careful Kevin, don't need you falling in too."

"Hurry back," Kevin replied. He watched KiBum go before turning back to the ravine, lying down on his belly to peer over the edge. "HeeChul? KiBum’s gone to get help, I’m staying right here with you okay?"

"Okay," HeeChul replied, his voice shaky. "It's... really gross down. I think I'm bleeding, and there's something moving down here but I can't tell what it is. I don't want to get eaten."

"Good news, it’s probably more scared of you than you are of it. Just…try to stand up if you can," Kevin tried to keep a calm voice. "What happened? Why did you take off like that?"

"... There was a snake, it was chasing me," HeeChul said, followed by the sounds of moving rocks and sloshing of water. "Um... I can't really move, I think I'm stuck in the mud."

"Snakes don’t really…chase people." Kevin squinted to see what was going on. If HeeChul couldn’t even stand up, one of them would have to go down there and help him. Kevin would have climbed down, but with no one else around he needed to stay up here where the others would see him. "Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there. Ma used to say mud was good for the skin anyways."

"She did?" HeeChul said, more sloshing sounds coming from below. "I don't see how, there's all kinds of sticks and bugs down here...Um, is he back with that rope yet? I think I'm sinking."

"…Are you sure? Stop moving, just…just wait till they get back, it should be soon," Kevin frowned, biting his lower lip. "I think she meant mud without all the other stuff in it."

"Kevin?" He heard HyungJoon’s voice from farther away and perked up, crawling back up to his knees and backing away from the ravine edge.

"We’re over here!" He yelled back.

"Is he still alive?" JungMin, who had a large bundle of rope slung over his shoulder asked, walking just behind KiBum and HyungJoon.

Reaching the edge of the ravine, KiBum leaned over and peered down, still unable to see where HeeChul was. "HeeChul? We're going to drop a rope down okay?"

"... Okay, please hurry," HeeChul called back up.

"Damn," JungMin sighed, looking at HyungJoon as he pulled the rope off his shoulder. "Guess I owe you that bottle of soju."

"…What?" Kevin looked back at them in confusion.

"Nevermind," HyungJoon replied, grabbing one end of the rope and tying it tightly around the tree next to him. "All right, all secure," he pulled on the rope to be sure it wasn’t going to come loose.

JungMin handed the other end of the rope to KiBum after he had tied a loop at the end and KiBum slowly lowered it down. "Let me know when you can see it HeeChul."

"I can see it, but it's kind of far," HeeChul said, directing KiBum to move the rope a bit to the left before KiBum could feel the rope moving on the other end. "Okay, I got it."

"Put your arms and head through the loop, then we'll pull you up," JungMin said. "If you can, push yourself up with your feet."

"I don't know if I can," HeeChul complained. "I can't feel my legs, they're all numb."

"... Let's hope he didn't break his back," JungMin said quietly. "On the count of three, all of us need to pull, got it?"

"Yessir," Kevin rubbed his gloves together before grasping the rope tightly.

HyungJoon held onto the rope behind him. "Okay? Three, two, one, pull!"

Even with four of them pulling on the rope, it took a considerable amount of effort to pull HeeChul out of the mud and up out of the ravine. By the time he was finally hauled over the edge and back on solid ground, JungMin wanted to lay down and take a nap. "You know, for as small as you are you sure do weigh a lot," he said, sitting down to catch his breath. "I thought maybe you'd hit your head and passed out."

"Almost did," HeeChul said, sprawled out on the ground and looking up at the sky. The normally fastidious clean man was covered in mud and leaves from head to toe. "I couldn't... couldn't move," he said, teeth chattering.

"He's chilled to the bone," KiBum said, pulling a blanket out of his pack to lay over him. "How are we going to get him back to the camp?"

"Carry him, brush is too thick to bring a horse," HyungJoon replied, crouching down next to HeeChul. He found the man’s hands and pulled off the soaked and freezing gloves. Tucking them into his pocket, he pulled off his own gloves and slid them over HeeChul’s hands, rubbing his fingers to coax warmth back into the numb digits. 

"Is his back broken?" Kevin asked quietly.

"He’s not screaming, in shock or dead, so no. Zhou Mi will have to check him when we get back though. Help me." HyungJoon pulled HeeChul up into a sitting position, Kevin helping him get HeeChul securely onto his back. Once he was standing again with his arms wrapped securely around HeeChul’s knees, he nodded to JungMin. 

"I don't know if he's going to be able to hold on like that," JungMin said, coiling the rope back up. "Let's get back to camp. Did you two get any foraging done or did he walk right off the cliff soon as you got out here?"

"Pretty much," KiBum sighed. "He said he thought a snake was chasing him and just ran right off into the ravine."

"Figures," JungMin snorted, heading back towards the camp. "You two finish your foraging, there's still some daylight left."

HyungJoon followed after him as the kids went their own way, adjusting his grip on HeeChul’s legs. "Can you feel your feet and fingers?" he asked the man on his back. "Move them if you can."

"No," HeeChul replied. "They're numb."

"Well it's near freezing and you were in a river bank for close to half an hour," JungMin said. "You'll get the feeling back, just need to get you warmed up."

By the time they reached the camp, YoungSaeng was waiting for them by the caravan. "Let’s get him out of those," he frowned at the mud and water-lodged clothes, opening the back gate to the caravan. "KyuHyun we’ll need space."

"I’m moving," KyuHyun winced, climbing down slowly out of the front of the caravan.

RyeoWook had been moving toward the caravan to help, but stopped when he saw Zhou Mi climb in. "I'll take it from here YongSheng," the prince said. "Could someone boil me some water?"

"Aye," HyungJoon carefully lowered HeeChul down, YoungSaeng helping to ease the man off HyungJoon’s back. Once he was down, HyungJoon hopped out of the caravan again.

"We’ve got some spare clothes that’ll fit him," YoungSaeng said, pulling them out of a crate.

"I've got clothes," HeeChul mumbled between chattering teeth.

"We'll worry about clothes once your fingers aren't blue," Zhou Mi said. "And a part of me is wondering if you didn't intentionally do this so you could get back into the caravan and avoid work."

Why would I intentionally fall in mud?" HeeChul replied, huddling himself under the blankets Zhou Mi was piling on top of him.

"I’m sure the kids will have an interesting story when they get back." YoungSaeng looked back at HeeChul. "I know you have clothes. I’ve seen them, and looks like whoever made them was far more concerned about fashion than retaining body heat. No, you’re going to wear mine until you’re not in danger of hypothermia. Anything I can do, Zhou Mi?"

"Just bring me the water when it's warmed, and some extra sheets if you have them," Zhou Mi said. "Thank you, I think he'll be fine."

"Good," YoungSaeng sighed heavily, shaking his head as he pulled out spare blankets. Passing them to Zhou Mi, he hopped out of the caravan to see to the water. With luck, HeeChul wouldn’t catch sick. And hopefully had learned his lesson about not listening to the caravan members.

***********************

A week after they entered China, they arrived in the city of Shenyang. It had become clear when they were approaching Shenyang; abandoned forests and mountains gave way to fields and city sprawl. Suddenly, they were surrounded by people. It was like they’d stepped into a massive compound without ever passing a wall; caravans and wagons passed by, merchants yelling out their wares in fast-paced Mandarin.

It was a little nervewracking for the Koreans, not used to being around so many without any notice. The Chinese weren’t shy either. Several of them approached the caravan, some trying to sell them goods or services, others to ask for directions. Children ducked between bodies and horses, hands out for food. YoungSaeng had to order HyungJoon to fall back beside the caravan before the overly paranoid man could shoot some poor soul in the face. Zhou Mi sat up in front of the caravan with YoungSaeng, both to point out where they would find a decent carpenter and to brush off those who tried to bother them.

The change in atmosphere didn’t make everyone ill at ease. It wasn’t clear whether it was from RyeoWook’s constant care and support or the sounds of a thriving community outside the caravan walls, but KyuHyun’s condition had improved significantly by the time they reached Shenyang’s central market. Enough for him to bother everyone in earshot about helping purchase supplies.

"Used to be I wasn’t helping out enough," he grumbled, wincing when the caravan went over a particularly harsh bump in the road. "Now I’m one of the only two who speaks the language and no one wants me to do anything."

"I'm sure you'll be needed at some point," RyeoWook said. "Zhou Mi can't be everywhere at once. He'll probably get tired of having to talk all the time."

"Could save him having to talk all the time right now," KyuHyun replied, watching out the back of the caravan as much as he can from the bed. He looked at RyeoWook beside him. "It’s totally different from Korea, huh? And Shenyang’s way smaller than some of the other cities."

"It's... a little overwhelming, that's for sure," RyeoWook said. "No one is suspicious or glaring at us or pointing any guns. No wonder you wanted to come back here so bad."

"My family was traveling in China since I was three, I can’t remember anything from before then. Can you imagine the culture shock seeing the compounds in Korea?" KyuHyun snorted and shook his head. "I couldn’t understand how people could live boxed in like that, hating their neighbors and threatening everyone they didn’t know."

"So that was why you wouldn't talk to anyone at the compound, but why talk to me?" RyeoWook asked, looking at him. "Out of everyone there, I was just a scrawny kitchen boy."

"Cause we were both outcasts, in our own ways," KyuHyun shrugged. "None of the kids liked me, and none of them liked you either. Whenever I looked at them I could see they were going to grow up to be just like their parents, scared to look beyond their own walls and lend a hand to someone who needed it. You were…different. You had compassion…you weren’t scared of everything that was different. You certainly weren’t going to stab me with a pitchfork like they would, so that helped."

"Well, I never wanted to hurt anybody, still don't," RyeoWook said, lips quirking a little. "Honestly I thought you were just being nice to me cause I would sneak you food from the larders when my mom wasn't looking."

"Well, that helped too," KyuHyun gave RyeoWook a cheeky smile, more like his usual self than he’d been since well before he was injured.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, RyeoWook smiled sadly as he looked out the front of the caravan. "Will you think I'm crazy if I say that sometimes I miss it? Not the compound exactly, but just the simplicity. Every morning I woke up knowing what I was going to do that day, and that at some point you'd come to see me and make me laugh. I don't think I'll ever feel that... simple happiness again."

KyuHyun watched RyeoWook’s expression. "Maybe not…that particular simplicity. But there are plenty of things to be happy about if you look for them. Don’t you think we’ve had it pretty good with these guys? We might not know every step of every day, but we do have a routine. You still keep people fed, and I still make you laugh when I fall off a horse or JungMin threatens to drop me off in the river."

"It just doesn't seem so... fun anymore," RyeoWook replied softly. "Especially when people are getting hurt and dying. Leaving the compound was an adventure, but some days I want the adventure to end and go back to real life."

"Would you really go back to your old compound?" KyuHyun asked. "Or any of the other ones we’ve been too? None of them treated us like actual people."

"That's... not really the point," RyeoWook frowned, his brow furrowing a little. "It's not that I want to go back there, it's that I want to go somewhere safe, and as restricting as the compound was, I always felt safe."

KyuHyun exhaled slowly, looking out the back of the caravan again. "I think Kevin could tell you how ‘safe’ compounds really are. The only difference is out on the road, you face that danger head-on. I get what you mean, but I don’t know if there’s any way to go back to that."

"I know, I guess it's just one of those silly ideals we hold on to, helps me get through the tough times," RyeoWook said. "If I just think about getting through things, then we can just go back home. It makes me feel better."

"…Hey," KyuHyun reached out and nudged RyeoWook’s shoulder lightly. "I’ll make sure you stay in one piece. I promised you when we left together, didn’t I? That I’d look after you. I’d be a crappy best friend not to hold up my promise."

"Kyu... as much as I wanted to believe that, I know it's not true," RyeoWook said softly. "You have tried to protect me, and kept me safe when you could, but I can't rely on you taking care of me forever. I have to be able to survive without you holding my hand."

It was clear KyuHyun wasn’t sure what to say to that, looking down at RyeoWook. "…I will always protect you." he said finally. "But it would…probably be a good idea for you to learn stuff. I was supposed to teach you, wasn’t I? Guess I’m not going to be doing that for a while."

"You can still teach me lots of stuff," RyeoWook said. "But... it's still going to be important to me to learn things from other people too. I think that's what I was trying to do, but in reality I was just running away from you without any clear direction."

"…But you’re not running away from me anymore, right?" KyuHyun asked.

"No, just trying to figure myself out a bit," RyeoWook said. "But I'm not going anywhere."

The caravan came to a stop, YoungSaeng leaning back to see the two inside. "We’ll be talking with the carpenter and getting supplies, RyeoWook if you want to help the others set up our wares?"

KyuHyun gave RyeoWook a pitiful look. "I’m not going to have to sit in here by myself am I?"

"That depends," RyeoWook said, getting to his feet. "Are you going to be helpful and translate for us?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" KyuHyun carefully shifted to get out of the bed, wavering a little as he stood. "I can teach you how to say prices and stuff. It’ll be fun."

"Of course it'll be fun for you, you get to laugh at me," RyeoWook said, helping KyuHyun to the back of the caravan to help him down. 

"Hey, there’s no judgment in learning a new language," KyuHyun chuckled, arm wrapped around RyeoWook’s shoulders. "Besides, you sounded cute practicing earlier, _Lixu_."

"KyuHyun, stop flirting and let him work," YoungSaeng shook his head at them both as he grabbed the list of supplies.

"I believe I see a carpenter a little further on," Zhou Mi said, climbing down from the caravan. "We should stop by there first before we talk to any merchants, they love to haggle."

"I suppose it’s too much to hope any of them speak Korean?" the other man asked wryly, going to join him. He had his gun strapped to his waist as usual, watching the rest of his caravan slowly unpack their wares to sell. "Are they going to have any problems selling to a Korean caravan?"

"... I don't know, normally I would say not but with what we saw at the border we shouldn't take any chances," Zhou Mi said. "Try not to talk if you can help it."

"Joy," YoungSaeng shook his head. "Will you be all right handling this then? Hopefully KyuHyun will be well enough to take up some of the work next time we stop."

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern," Zhou Mi said, smling at him a little as he started through the crowd. The conversation with the carpenter went relatively wel, the man and his apprentice promising to take a look at the damage before night fell. It wasn't until they were done and Zhou Mi finally got a good chance to look around that he breathed in deeply and smiled. "I didn't realize how much I missed being home," he said quietly to YoungSaeng. "It's so different here from Korea. Shop owners yelling at you to buy their things, welcoming you into their shops... it's heartwarming."

"It’s…certainly different, I’ll give it that," YoungSaeng replied, looking around at all the people. Though he couldn’t understand the language, he didn’t feel…threatened. They weren’t being watched with suspicion like they were in the compounds of Korea. "It must have been strange for you, coming into Korea after living like this your whole life."

"Luckily I had been given some warning, otherwise things might have gone even worse for me," Zhou Mi said. "But even the warning didn't completely prepare me for things. There are some things you truly must experience for yourself firsthand."

YoungSaeng nodded, shifting a little closer to Zhou Mi as a gaggle of people went by. "The amount of people is a little…overwhelming. I’m surprised we made it to the marketplace without trampling anyone."

"Anyone who lives in a city like this knows how to stay out from under horses feet," Zhou Mi said. "If you can imagine it, Beijing is more than twice this size, and twice as many people."

"…I think I’ll have to see it to believe it," YoungSaeng shook his head as they headed down the street looking for the supplies they needed. "How safe is the city at nighttime?"

"Fairly safe, there should be regular patrols, but doesn't mean I would suggest anyone take a midnight stroll," Zhou Mi chuckled. "Though I would suggest we find a hotel to sleep and a stable to put up the caravan."

"…How are hotels safe exactly?" YoungSaeng looked at Zhou Mi quizzically.

"Well, they usually mean locked doors and body guards watching the place for the owner," Zhou Mi said. As they approached one of the shops, the owner, an elderly man with a wispy beard did a double take at Zhou Mi, slowly lifting a hand to point at him.

"..._ It's you_!" the old man whispered. "_I know that face anywhere_."

"_I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else_," Zhou Mi replied politely, trying to look at the wares the man was selling.

"_No, young prince I think not_," the old man said, a grin spread on his lips. "_I know that face, you look just like your father when he was young_."

"Let's find a different shop," Zhou Mi murmured to YoungSaeng, starting to back away.

"…All right," YoungSaeng glanced at the elderly man warily before stepping back and towards the other shops up ahead. "What was that about?"

Zhou Mi didn't get a chance to respond, the old man getting out in front of them. "_Please, take this, consider it a gift to a noble son_," the old man said, holding out a small basket. "_My daughter, she makes the best teas in all of China, she would be honored to know the prince has tasted her tea_."

Sighing a little, Zhou Mi accepted the basket with a smile. "_Tell her thank you_," he said, brushing past the shopkeeper. "He recognizes me, if we had stayed he would have let everyone around us know," he said to YoungSaeng as they continued.

"Don’t need to tell me why that would be a bad thing," YoungSaeng murmured, though he looked at the basket in bemusement. "Tell me, does this happen often for you?"

"Let's put it this way, when we get to Beijing, I will be hiding in the caravan until we get to my father's home," Zhou Mi replied wryly. "Let's stick to the younger shop owners from now on, those who won't know my father's face."

"I defer to your judgment," YoungSaeng replied, looking along the street as they walked away from the elderly man and his shop. "Over there looks promising," he nodded towards the other side of the street a block down.

"That one looks fine, at least it's an indoor shop," Zhou Mi said, motioning to a small run down building.

Following Zhou Mi inside, YoungSaeng looked around. There were boxes propped up against the walls, wares stacked on top of them in a precarious display. Just looking around he could see several supplies they would need.

"_Hello,_" called the young man lounging in the corner of the shop, feet propped up on a table and hands linked behind his head. "_What can I do for you?_"

"_We have a list of supplies we need_," Zhou Mi said, his head tilting slightly. "_We're hoping we can get them all in one place_." He turned to YoungSaeng. "Do you have the list on you?"

YoungSaeng nodded, passing the list over to Zhou Mi. The shopkeeper had dropped his feet down off the table, large brown eyes watching them from under a mop of black hair with a cheeky grin on his lips. "_Well sir, you came to the right place. Tell me what you need and I’ll work my magic._"

Zhou Mi read off the list to the shopkeeper. "_And we are unfortunately on a tight schedule, so the sooner the better_."

The shopkeeper was scribbling notes down on a piece of paper, tearing it out of his notebook. "_How tight is that? Tomorrow tight? Or tonight tight? I’ll have to call in a few favors to push this along, rush orders always cost that little more extra._"

"_Tomorrow night, money should not be an issue_," Zhou Mi said. "_Also, do you know of any good hotels nearby_?"

"_Yessir, the Jinjiang Inn has plenty of room,_" the shopkeeper pointed towards the east wall. "_Two blocks east and turn left. Does that saddle interest you, sir?_" he’d noticed YoungSaeng looking over his wares and instantly switched tracks.

"…Hm?" YoungSaeng blinked at him before looking at Zhou Mi in confusion, not sure what was being said.

"_Does he understand me? You don’t appear to be from around these parts,_" the shopkeeper hopped up onto his table, scribbling in his notepad.

"_He's part of a merchant caravan, you know how they pick up random foreigners_," Zhou Mi shrugged. "_We only need what's on the list. Thank you for the suggestion. We'll be back tomorrow to collect those things_."

"_Yessir, good to do business with you sir!_" the shopkeeper saluted him. "_Will have your crates ready by midday. Where are you heading, may I ask? North? West? Snowfall is hitting some of the regular passes hard, with more on the way._"

"_We'll be going where the road takes us_," Zhou Mi replied, his eyes tightening slightly. "_Though I hear there's been some interesting activity at the border, might see if there's some money to be made there_."

"_Border’s been a little dicey lately, that’s what I hear anyways,_" the shopkeeper replied, looking back down at his notepad. "_Be careful if you do venture that way sir, the army is not overly fond of civilians bumbling around in their workspace._"

"_I've had enough dealings with the army for a lifetime, I don't make it a habit of going near them_," Zhou Mi said. "_We will be back tomorrow for the items. Thank you_." Turning to YoungSaeng, he gave a small nod as he headed towards the door.

YoungSaeng followed him out, looking up at the bell that chimed as they left. "I take it things went well," he mused, glancing at Zhou Mi. Of course he hadn’t been able to understand a word of what went on, but considering how they weren’t rushing out like with the elderly shopkeeper earlier he presumed there hadn’t been any problems.

"Well enough, he said our supplies will be ready tomorrow," Zhou Mi said, making sure they were a bit of a distance away before speaking again. "He... was fishing for information though. And he had an accent. I don't entirely trust him."

"…All right," YoungSaeng frowned. "We should watch ourselves until we leave the city, then."

"I'm not worried about anything happening in the city, it's once we leave I'm concerned about," Zhou Mi said. "He was trying to get out of me which way we were heading."

"Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to deal with surprise attacks," YoungSaeng murmured. "What do you propose we do? That soldier friend of yours suggested to stay on the main roads, but it’s easier to be caught out in the open."

"But the main roads are patrolled regularly, as exposed as it is, it's still safer than trying to take the side roads," Zhou Mi said. "We'll need to buy more weapons and ammunition, and _not_ from that merchant. Do you think KyuHyun would be up for doing some shopping? I would do it but I shouldn't be seen, just in case."

"I think he would be thrilled," YoungSaeng chuckled. "If he has RyeoWook with him to make sure he doesn’t overdo it, he should be fine."

"Alright, then let him know when you get back, I'm going to ask around for a hotel," Zhou Mi said. "I'll meet you back at the caravan in a bit?"

"Will you be all right on your own?" YoungSaeng frowned at the other man. "I might not be able to understand the language, but two sets of eyes is better than one."

"I'll be fine, this is my home," Zhou Mi smiled at him, inclining his head slightly before turning down an aisle and disappearing in the crowd.

YoungSaeng watched him go, brow furrowed in worry. After a moment he shook his head and headed on towards the caravan.

"Hey boss!" Kevin waved when he saw YoungSaeng approaching through the crowd.

Nodding towards their youngest, YoungSaeng blinked when he saw several of their wares had been sold. "How are things here?"

"We unloaded a lot of crap on these people," JungMin said from nearby. "You're just going to fill it up again with more crap aren't you? Wait, where's Zhou Mi?"

"He’s finding us a hotel," YoungSaeng replied, stopping by a pile of crates. "And this ‘crap’ keeps us fed, thank you very much." His eyes searched the group until he found KyuHyun and RyeoWook, the archer animately trying to explain something to the other man. "KyuHyun, Wook, come here a second. You too, JungMin."

"Something up boss?" JungMin asked, stepping closer. "Yah, lovebirds, pay attention!" he barked over to RyeoWook and KyuHyun, the former finally looking their way. 

"Yeah?" RyeoWook got up, holding out his hand to KyuHyun to help him to his feet.

YoungSaeng waited for them to gather around, stepping back behind the caravan so they were out of view of passerby. "We found a merchant to buy most of our supplies from," he said lowly, a frown on his lips. "But he was trying to get information out of Zhou Mi, where we were heading. Another merchant recognized him. We’re going to have to watch our backs when we leave the city, just in case."

JungMin's expression soured, and he glanced around the market with a wary eye. "We leaving soon as we get the caravan fixed then right? How long you think we're going to be here for?"

"Our supplies come in tomorrow, we’re going to have to stick around until then," YoungSaeng replied. "Zhou Mi is finding is a safe place to stay, but once he’s back it’s best if he interacts with strangers as little as possible. Just in case someone else recognizes him." He glanced at KyuHyun and RyeoWook. "Are you feeling up to buying us some more ammo?"

"Yeah," KyuHyun nodded, one hand on RyeoWook’s shoulder though he seemed capable of standing straight without it. "We can look around, right Wook?"

"... Yeah, but not for too long," RyeoWook said, frowning a little at KyuHyun. "You're not a hundred percent yet."

"Maybe I should go with them," JungMin said, crossing his arms. "KyuHyun could keel over in the middle of the market and Wook can barely stand up straight with KyuHyun just leaning on him, wouldn't be able to bring him back. Plus, I know weapons better than those two combined."

"Excuse you, I know weapons just as well as you," KyuHyun grumbled. "Better, cause _I_ can make my own ammo when your bullets run out."

"…" YoungSaeng put his hands on his hips and eyed them both. "Are you two going to be able to play nice?"

JungMin bit back a retort, making a face at KyuHyun before replying to YoungSaeng. "Well I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're asking."

"I'll make sure they don't kill each other," RyeoWook said, patting KyuHyun's arm. "  
We'll try not to take too long, don't leave without us."

"Of course we won’t," YoungSaeng smiled. "Be careful." He watched them go.

"Boss?" Kevin approached him. "What are we doing now?"

"Pack up what’s left," he motioned to the wares they hadn’t sold, the rest of the caravan getting to work.

It wasn't long later that Zhou Mi returned, letting YoungSaeng know he had secured them some rooms at a nearby hotel as well as a safe place to store the caravan. When JungMin and the other two returned, they made their way there.

It was obvious by the way the group looked around hesitantly when they entered the hotel that they were expecting something far worse than a simple hotel. Zhou Mi paid the girl in the lobby and they trudged up the stairs to the next floor. "Two to a room," he said, passing out keys. "The girl downstairs said some of the rooms have wood stoves we can cook on."

"I'll get some dinner started," RyeoWook said, taking the key handed to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zhou Mi handed RyeoWook the small basket he'd been given earlier. "Apparently it's a good tea, I'm sure some of us would like some with dinner?"

"Tea does sound good," RyeoWook nodded, looking at KyuHyun before going to find their room.

"Kevin... could you wait a moment?" Zhou Mi asked as he came up to the younger man. "I'd like to speak to you alone."

"Uh, sure," Kevin blinked. "I’ll find you in a bit," he squeezed KiBum’s hand before pulling away from his boyfriend. He caught YoungSaeng watching them as the rest of the group dispersed, KyuHyun following after RyeoWook slowly. "What’s up?" he asked, following Zhou Mi.

"I... was hoping you could brew some of that tea, the tea you make for KyuJong," Zhou Mi said, wiping at his brow. "And... I would appreciate if you didn't let anyone know about it."

Kevin blinked at Zhou Mi before his eyes widened. "…Oh. Of course. You…your mark, it turned?" he whispered, expression horrified. "What about your delay?"

Lips quirking sadly, Zhou Mi shook his head. "It only works once," he said softly. "I'm running out of my borrowed time."

"Oh," Kevin echoed faintly. He was silent for a moment, just taking that in. "How much time do you have left?"

"Enough to get home," Zhou Mi said, smiling softly at him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else. It's very important."

"Of course…I won’t." Kevin stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Zhou Mi in a loose hug. "I hope the cure works," he said quietly, cheek against Zhou Mi’s shoulder. "You’re a great hyung, I don’t want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but unfortunately we don't get to make those decisions," Zhou Mi replied, returning the hug. "But if I don't make it, at least I know I tried."

"It’s more than anyone else has ever been able to do." Kevin pulled back slowly, looking at him with a wavering smile. "I’ll bring the tea to you when it’s ready…who else knows? YoungSaeng?"

"Those that need to," Zhou Mi replied vaguely, giving Kevin a warm smile back. "Thank you, I'll be in my room... and do knock before entering. I get the fun task of sharing a room with HeeChul."

"…Oh," Kevin winced. "Has he been any less…horrible? He doesn’t really talk to me or KiBum since we had to fish him out of that ravine."

"He... has calmed down quite a bit," Zhou Mi said. "And can be useful if you point him in the right direction. I think he's just ready to be back in Beijing where there's no ravine's to fall in or snakes to crawl up his pant legs."

"I feel worse for the snake," Kevin chuckled, turning and heading down the hallway. Instead of going to the rooms, he turned towards the stairs to the main lobby. "I’ll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Zhou Mi asked, watching him. "I don't know if you should be going anywhere by yourself."

"I need supplies for the tea from the caravan," Kevin looked back at him in confusion. "I’m not going far."

"I'll go with you," Zhou Mi said. "It may not be far, but there's no telling what can happen."

"…All right," Kevin smiled at him. "If you’re sure. I’m not that compound kid I used to be though…I’ve gotten pretty good at looking after myself."

"While that might be true, you're also in a foreign country, and you'll have to talk to someone to get through the door to get to the caravan," Zhou Mi said, walking towards him. "I don't think your mandarin skills are that advanced yet."

"…I’m getting there," Kevin sulked, turning to continue down the stairs. "I can say simple stuff."

"It's a start," Zhou Mi chuckled, glancing at one of the rooms to his left before slowly following him down the stairs.

In one of the other rooms, KyuHyun eased himself down on the bed. "See? Survived the market trip and didn’t keel over, JungMin’s comments not withstanding."

"Don't act like you weren't making comments too," RyeoWook said, inspecting the cook stove and loading it with tinder. "You're going to be real sore tomorrow from all that walking around."

"That’s fine," KyuHyun exhaled, closing his eyes. "It’s a good sore. It feels good to just be walking around again…pissing JungMin off again," he chuckled. "I think he missed it too, don’t you?"

"Probably a little more than he lets on, but not much," RyeoWook said, closing the door of the oven once the fire was going. Crossing the small room, he sat down on the bed and looked down at KyuHyun. "I told you you were getting stronger."

"I think I have only one person to thank for that," KyuHyun opened his eyes, looking up at RyeoWook. "You’re picking up on the language quickly, I knew you would."

"In spite of my teacher?" RyeoWook chuckled, nudging his knee. "I'm still far away from being able to hold a conversation with you."

"Look at it this way," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose up at him. "You’re closer than you were a week ago. Give it some time, and we’ll have our own secret language none of the others understand."

"Yeah..." RyeoWook looked away, his brow furrowed. "Except you know, Zhou Mi. Was it just me or did he seem not okay?"

"Did he?" KyuHyun blinked, watching him. "I didn’t notice. Did he seem upset?"

"No, just a little flushed," RyeoWook shrugged. "Maybe it's just cause he was doing a lot of walking around in the market. You don't really pay attention to anyone else, do you."

"Hey, I pay attention, he seemed fine," KyuHyun sat up, one arm around his waist. "I was a little preoccupied with finding weapons, teaching you new words and sabotaging JungMin’s Mandarin vocabulary."

"I don't think sabotaging JungMin's attempt at communication out here is a very good idea," RyeoWook said, folding his legs up underneath him. "The least of which being when he finds out, he's going to murder you."

"It wasn’t like he was going to be able to talk to anyone anyways, not if he keeps storming away from Zhou Mi’s lessons in a huff." KyuHyun shifted to sit properly next to RyeoWook. "You doing all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," RyeoWook smiled a little at him. "Are you okay? If that wound in your stomach is still bothering you, I can see if Zhou Mi has any pain killer, or maybe he should look at you again, make sure things are where they're supposed to be."

"You mean like my kidneys haven’t fallen out?" KyuHyun chuckled. "I’m fine…it hurts but no more than it usually does after walking around all day. I might take something to sleep. Speaking of sleeping, this bed seems large enough for the two of us, huh?"

RyeoWook eyed him and the bed, his lips pursing a little. "It does... but it'd probably be safer for me to sleep on the floor. Don't want to hurt you any if I accidentally kick your or something."

"How high are you kicking?" KyuHyun shook his head. "It’ll be fine, you’re not sleeping on the floor, not when we have an actual _bed_ for once."

"... I really would like to sleep in a bed," RyeoWook said quietly. "It... isn't going to be too weird is it?"

"Why would it be weird?" KyuHyun blinked at him.

"... Because... we're best friends," RyeoWook said. "I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who'll be using this bed for you know... sleeping."

"How is that weird?" the archer shifted slightly to face RyeoWook better. "I told you how I felt, is that weird too?"

"... A little?" RyeoWook admitted, looking at him properly. "I've... never even held someone's hand before. I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know," KyuHyun grinned a little. "It’s kinda cute." He lifted a hand, tucking locks of RyeoWook’s hair behind one ear. "If it helps, neither do I. But I guess you already knew that."

"We're quite the pair," RyeoWook snorted. "I thought once we got past the part where we weren't talking, then everything else would be easier... but it seems even harder."

"It shouldn’t be harder. But then again, what about us has ever been easy." KyuHyun tucked his fingers under RyeoWook’s chin, tilting his face up. "…Will you hit me if I kiss you?" His voice was joking, as per usual, but his expression gave away his worry.

"Depends," RyeoWook replied, swallowing nervously. "If you try to bite me or something I'm breaking your nose."

"No biting, unless you want me to." the archer leaned in, lips pressing softly against RyeoWook’s. He closed his eyes, his hand framing the other man’s face.

RyeoWook tried not to panic, his body stiffening slightly at the initial contact but slowly relaxed. It was nice, and definiately better than their last attempt. Of course, the moment he decided he liked the whole kissing thing, and shifted to press a little closer, there was a knock at the door.

"Wook? We're hungry, where's dinner?" JungMin's voice called from the hall.

KyuHyun made a rather unhappy noise at the interruption, pulling back a little to look down at RyeoWook. "I can direct him to the haystacks in the stables if you want," he grumbled, resting his forehead against RyeoWook’s.

"I really don't want to see you die today," RyeoWook chuckled, patting KyuHyun's knee as he slowly got up. He couldn't help the faint blush as he went and opened the door, stepping away and going to the stove. "I'll have dinner done soon... would anyone like some tea first while we wait?" he asked.

"Sure," JungMin shrugged, stepping in. "Saeng and KyuJong should be in soon, if they didn't get lost in the sheets."

"I’m not going to get them if they are." HyungJoon followed JungMin into the room along with KiBum, going to sit against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at the grumpy expression on KyuHyun’s face. "What’s wrong with you?"

"Nothing," KyuHyun huffed, wincing as he lied down on the bed again. "Everything’s fantastic."

"He's just tired, and sore," RyeoWook said, filling a kettle on the stove with water. "He did a lot more than he should have today." 

"If you mean being more of a pain in the ass, then sure," JungMin rolled his eyes. "Though he's kind of got that sour look you usually having going Joon, maybe he's just spent too much time near you."

"Says the guy sleeping with him," KyuHyun sniped back. HyungJoon’s ears turned red as he pointedly ignored them both.

"Don't mind him Joon, he's just jealous," JungMin said. "How long's it been KyuHyun?"

"No, don't start," RyeoWook pointed a finger at JungMin. "We're going to have a nice cup of tea and then some dinner. No arguments, no fights, and no sarcastic words or no food for any of you."

"Okay, okay," JungMin held up his hands in defeat. "Understood, I'll be good."

"That goes for everyone else," RyeoWook said carefully. "We can get through one meal without a fight yes? KyuHyun? Joon?"

"Yes sir," KyuHyun grumbled.

"I just asked what the expression was for, the fighting’s all them," HyungJoon replied, blinking. "KiBum and I aren’t getting involved."

"Speaking of, where’s the second kid?" KyuHyun looked over at them. "Did he lock himself in a cupboard or something?" Kevin was rarely if ever away from KiBum.

"... I thought he was with you guys," KiBum said, his brow furrowed in worry as he kept glancing at the door. "Zhou Mi wanted to talk to him, maybe he's in Zhou Mi's room."

"No, Zhou Mi's not in his room," HeeChul, who wandered in through the open door, said.

"... Where would they have gone?" JungMin frowned. "Not like either of them not to say they were leaving."

"I'm sure they're fine," RyeoWook said, finishing with the tea and bringing some cups to the small table. "KyuHyun, do you want some tea?" he asked, handing JungMin his cup.

"I’ll pass, you know I hate tea," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose a little.

"Me too," HyungJoon said, glancing at KiBum beside him with a small frown. "I’ll see where they went to," he stood up, heading out of the room just as YoungSaeng and KyuJong entered.

"I’ll have some," YoungSaeng said, watching HyungJoon go before turning back to those in the room. "Is that the tea from Zhou Mi’s admirer?"

"It is," RyeoWook nodded, passing him a cup, though KyuJong waved the offer to him away. "I'll get dinner going," he said, holding out a cup to KiBum who accepted it.

"Where is HyungJoon going?" KyuJong asked, taking a seat at the table with YoungSaeng.

"To find where Zhou Mi and Kevin went," JungMin replied, sipping at his tea. "This is... pretty good, wouldn't mind having some good tea like this around."

YoungSaeng hummed in agreement. "Maybe we’ll stop by on our way back to Korea and pick up another batch. It might trade pretty well too."

"There’s gonna be a ton of stuff near Beijing we could pick up to trade," KyuHyun said, linking his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Even here in Shenyang, we moved a ton of wares you’ve had sitting around the caravan for months, boss."

"I saw, it’s been a while since the caravan was that empty," YoungSaeng chuckled.

"You think it's going to stay that way?" JungMin asked. "We haven't really discussed what we're doing once we get to where Zhou Mi needs to go."

"No, we haven’t," YoungSaeng frowned, looking over at him. "We’ve made it this far…might as well see this through to the end, see if his mentor can really make a cure."

"And then what?" JungMin replied, finishing off his cup and setting it to the side. "We have nothing to trade, and no clear idea of what we're doing once we get to Beijing? What happens if there's no cure, and we have to make the trek all the way back?"

"We’d be making the trek back whether there’s a cure or not," YoungSaeng replied, sipping his tea. "Unless you want to stay in China. We’ll pick up more…more stuff to trade," his voice slowed a little as he blinked down at the table. "Like we always do."

"I... just... want to make sure," JungMin couldn't seem to get the words out, blinking slowly as his mouth worked. "What... I..." his hand hit the cup on the table, sending it sailing to the floor where it shattered with a loud crash.

That got RyeoWook's attention, and he finally noticed something was very wrong. HeeChul screamed, falling out of his chair and crawling towards the door.

"Help.. the floor! It's melting!" HeeChul was shouting, startling KiBum who climbed up on the table.

"What... in the world?" RyeoWook murmured, watching them with wide eyes.

KyuHyun sat up a little too quickly, arm wrapping around his stomach with a hiss as he looked around the room. "What the hell, hey, calm down!"

YoungSaeng barely noticed when KiBum’s scramble onto the table knocked his tea cup off, the ceramic breaking to pieces. "Something…something’s wrong." He tried to stand up but went off-balance almost immediately, hitting the floor hard.

"Saeng?" KyuJong was up immediately, crouching down next to YoungSaeng. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"Don't you touch him!" JungMin snarled, grabbing KyuJong by the back of the shirt and pulling him away roughly. Maybe it was pure luck, but instead of reaching for the gun at his holster, he picked up a spoon from off the table and pointed it at KyuJong. "Bandits, how did they get in the caravan! Get me rope!"

KiBum had curled up on top of the table, rocking himself back and forth. "They're going to kill us, they're trying to get in... they're going to cut us open!"

Trying to figure out what was going on, KyuHyun’s eyes landed on the spilled tea on the floor. "…Oh crap," he drew in a breath, pushing himself up to his feet and staggering. "Wook, go get the other three! It must have been the tea, there had to be something in it!"

"... But I don't even know where they went," RyeoWook replied, holding his hands up when JungMin pointed the spoon at him.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone," JungMin said, his eyes wild. "You think you can kill my crew and get away with it huh?"

Making a small squeak, RyeoWook bolted, leaping over HeeChul who seemed to have succumbed to the melting floor and was halfway out into the hall unmoving. Once RyeoWook was out of sight, JungMin rounded on KyuHyun.

"So, you were the traitor all along," JungMin said lowly, not seeming to notice KyuJong who was scooting back to where YoungSaeng was still on the floor. "Should have known, never trusted you."

"JungMin, listen to me," KyuHyun held both hands up, glancing at the gun in the other man’s holster. "You’re imagining things. Whatever you think is happening, it isn’t. Just calm down." He stepped forward, trying to get close enough to take the gun away.

"JungMin?" YoungSaeng coughed, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. His eyes cast about the room, focusing on everything but the people actually there. "Min, where are you?"

"Don't take another step, I will kill you," JungMin said. It wasn't clear if he had even heard YoungSaeng, or if he was choosing not to respond. "You killed them didn't you, you killed them all!"

"Saeng, look a me," KyuJong attemped to help YoungSaeng up. "Are you okay?"

YoungSaeng’s hand had been sliced open by the fragments of his tea cup, but he didn’t even notice it. Breathing unevenly, his eyes finally landed on KyuJong and widened slowly. Trembling fingers lightly framed KyuJong’s face, like he was scared to touch him.

"…Hyun?"

Deciding now was not the time to make a quip about murder by spoon, KyuHyun’s jaw clenched a little. The spoon in JungMin’s hands was the least of his worries, he had to get that gun away before the man really _did_ kill someone. "Can you even hear a word I’m saying…oh fuck it." He pushed forward, knocking into JungMin and snatching the gun out of the other man’s holster.

It was as if everything holding JungMin up at that point dissapated when KyuHyun ran into him, JungMin falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "No... no don't, please don't," JungMin was whispering, his whole body trembling as he stared up at the ceiling.

"... Who's Hyun?" KyuJong frowned a little at YoungSaeng, but looked up when he saw movement in the doorway. Zhou Mi was crouched next to HeeChul, a hand against the other man's neck checking for his pulse.

"Kevin, can you get my bag out of my room?" Zhou Mi murmured, handing over his room key.

"See? They just... went crazy," RyeoWook said, peering into the room. "KyuHyun thinks it was the tea."

"These four are the only ones who drank the tea?" Zhou Mi asked, getting back up to his feet. He stepped over HeeChul into the room.

"Yeah," KyuHyun groaned as he sat up a little straighter; he’d been unprepared for JungMin to suddenly become a ragdoll and fallen over along with him. He made sure the gun’s safety was on before tossing it onto the bed out of reach, pressing one hand to the wound in his stomach. "Only them, just a few minutes ago. They’re hallucinating, badly."

"KiBum?" Kevin had been distracted from Zhou Mi’s orders by the sight of KiBum sitting on the table clearly distressed. "KiBum, what’s wrong?" He started forward, but was stopped by HyungJoon’s hands on his shoulders.

"I’ve got him, get that bag right now." HyungJoon steered Kevin out of the doorway before pushing past HeeChul and Zhou Mi. "KiBum? KiBum it’s me, you’re okay," he cupped KiBum’s face with his hands and tried to get his brother to look at him.

Zhou Mi jumped when KiBum let out a horrified scream, pushing HyungJoon away and scrambling to get off the table. "No! You're dead!" KiBum wailed, pointing a shaking finger at him. "You died, you burned, you can't be here!"

"Tread very lightly HyungJoon," Zhou Mi murmred, picking up the basket the tea had come in. He sniffed at the contents, his brow furrowing a little. "I don't think the hallucinations are going to be the worst of this."

"…What could possibly be worse?" HyungJoon had gone pale at KiBum’s words, grabbing his brother’s hands to stop him from falling off the table. "KiBum, it’s HyungJoon, it’s your brother. I’m not father, please, snap out of it."

"What was in that tea, do you know?" KyuHyun asked, eyeing JungMin warily in case he suddenly tried to attack anyone again. YoungSaeng had wrapped both arms around KyuJong tightly and buried his face in the younger man’s shoulder, sniffling.

"I have some theories, but I don't know for sure," Zhou Mi said. "I'm going to try and get them all calmed down with a sedative once Kevin gets back, then we'll isolate them in their rooms."

"Get away from me!" KiBum pushed and shoved at HyungJoon. "I hate you! You did this to us!"

"HyungJoon, get away from him, before he hurts himself or you," KyuJong said, holding onto YoungSaeng. "Mi I think I can get Saeng to our room. Can you stand Saeng?"

YoungSaeng at least seemed aware of what was said to him, nodding a little. His balance was completely off, needing KyuJong to help him to his feet.

"Got it!" Kevin nearly tripped over HeeChul as he ran into the room, holding onto Zhou Mi’s bag. He passed it off to the prince as HyungJoon backed away from KiBum slowly, the older brother clearly shaken up. "What do you want me to do?"

"HyungJoon, if you could, would you take HeeChul to our room please?" Zhou Mi said, accepting the bag from Kevin though his eyes were on KiBum who had curled up in the corner of the room. "Kevin... I need to give KiBum a sedative, try to distract him," Zhou Mi said. "If he starts to panic and won't let you near him, just back off okay?"

"Okay," Kevin nodded, trying to calm down a little. Seeing HyungJoon wasn’t moving, he squeezed the older man’s arm a little. "I’ll watch him hyung, he’ll be okay."

"…Okay," HyungJoon whispered, turning away finally and crouching next to HeeChul.

"KiBum?" Kevin approached KiBum slowly, kneeling down in front of him. "KiBum…hey…it’s me, you know me right?"

"You can't be here," KiBum whispered, waving him away. "If he finds you... he'll... he'll do those things to you. It hurts so much, you have to go."

He didn't even see Zhou Mi coming up to his side, jumping when his arm was taken and Zhou Mi quickly pressed a syringe into his skin. "This is going to take affect pretty quick, help him up and to your room okay?" he murmured to Kevin.

Nodding, Kevin scooted beside KiBum and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. "Come on, let’s go somewhere safe, okay?" he tried to help KiBum stand up. "You’re going to be fine, I’ve got you."

As Zhou Mi had said, the sedative worked quickly and KiBum let Kevin lead him from the room, though slowly. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Zhou Mi turned to where JungMin was still laying on the ground, RyeoWook having joined KyuHyun nearby.

"I think I'll need some help, holding him down," Zhou Mi said, readying another syringe. "Are you two okay?"

"I think I busted some stitches, but yeah, just fantastic," KyuHyun winced, slowly standing. "Careful, just cause he doesn’t have a gun anymore doesn’t mean he can’t deck someone."

"I’ll hold him down, before KyuHyun breaks anything else." HyungJoon had come back, looking around the room. Breathing in deeply, he went to kneel beside JungMin. "…JungMin?"

JungMin was breathing heavily, eyes blinking rapidly. "I tried to save them," he whispered. "I tried but there were too many.. I couldn't save Saeng or anybody... it's all my fault."

"…No, nothing’s your fault," HyungJoon said, glancing at Zhou Mi to see how close he was to ready. "Everyone’s fine, JungMin, we’re all here." he touched JungMin’s arm lightly.

"No... no..." JungMin shook his head, groaning in pain as he pushed at HyungJoon. "No, go away, go away!"

Kneeling down next to them both, Zhou Mi frowned a little at how pale JungMin was. With HyungJoon helping hold him down, Zhou Mi administered the sedative. It only took a moment and JungMin's breathing evened and slowed, his eyes closing. 

"Let's get him to his room," Zhou Mi said softly, looking upat HyungJoon. "I think they'll be okay once this wears off."

Expression pinched, HyungJoon nodded. "I’ll need your help, he’s heavy." He shifted to pick up JungMin’s upper half.

"What the hell was in that tea," KyuHyun murmured. "It’s not going to kill them, is it?"

"... I don't know what was in the tea," Zhou Mi replied, helping HyungJoon lift JungMin up, taking his feet. "I'll take a look at it once I'm sure everyone's settled."

"He didn't answer your questions," RyeoWook whispered once they had left the room. "He doesn't know if they're going to die or not."

"…I know," KyuHyun replied, hand finding RyeoWook’s. "Come on…let’s clean up this mess. About the only thing we can do right now."

It hadn't taken much to get YoungSaeng back to their room and in to bed, though KyuJong was sure something was very wrong. Drawing up a chair to sit next to the bed, KyuJong took YoungSaeng's hand in his own once he was sure the blankets were pulled up enough. "I'm not sure what was going on in there, but you don't seem as bad off as the others. Are you okay?"

YoungSaeng was pale and sweaty, his bloody hand staining the sheets of the bed. But he resisted lying down, sitting up again almost immediately after KyuJong had pulled the sheets up. "Hyun, wait, don’t go," he pleaded, eyes feverish and teary as he clasped both hands over KyuJong’s own. "Please, you can’t leave."

"... Saeng, it's me, it's KyuJong," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere, but you need to lay down and relax, please? Who's Hyun?"

"KyuJong…you met KyuJong?" YoungSaeng whispered, not seeming to understand what the other man was saying. "I thought you would like him…I thought you’d like all of them, except maybe JungMin, but you never liked him. He’s the only one who stayed with the caravan…the caravan," his entire expression fell, tears falling. "Oh Hyun, the caravan, it caught fire. I don’t know how to fix it, the guitar, it doesn’t sound the same anymore."

"... Oh," KyuJong's expression fell slightly. This Hyun person was the owner of the guitar, someone long dead at this point. "Saeng, I need you to listen to me okay? I'm not Hyun, I'm KyuJong. You drank a poisoned tea, you're sick."

"I promised you I’d take care of it until you got back, and it’s broken," YoungSaeng whispered, not hearing. "Not just the guitar, the whole caravan, everything’s broken. I don’t know what I’m doing Hyun, I’m not a leader. The only reason the others stayed was cause of you, and they left, they all left me." His shoulders shook. "Why did you go? Why did you leave me alone?"

KyuJong took a deep breath. It seemed there was no way to get through to YoungSaeng, he wasn't hearing what KyuJong was saying. KyuJong didn't want to upset him in any way, but he didn't know what else to do. "Saeng... if they left, then you didn't need them," he said finally. "You are stronger than you'll ever know, and you have a good crew now. A crew that respects you more than those others ever did."

"The crew is falling apart, it hasn’t stopped falling apart. You always said I was strong, but I was strong cause you were there." YoungSaeng’s grip on KyuJong’s hands tightened, barely noticing the blood smeared across their skin. "You can’t leave me again, I can’t do this without you."

"Whatever strength you think I gave you, know that it's in you already," KyuJong said. "I believe in you, this crew believes in you. Draw strength from them."

Breathing in and out shakily, YoungSaeng was having a hard time focusing, the poison eating at him. "You believe in me still?" he whispered, peering up at KyuJong’s face. "Even after everything?"

"You saved me when I needed it the most," KyuJong said, lifting a hand to brush the bangs back from YoungSaeng's face. "You gave me a reason to keep living. How could I not believe in you?"

YoungSaeng was calming down again, leaning a little into the hand against his face. "Promise me you won’t leave," he croaked, shivering. It wasn’t clear if he was asking Hyun or KyuJong, though the tight grip on KyuJong’s hand made it seem like he was still hallucinating.

"I'm not going to leave you," KyuJong murmured, brushing a thumb across the man's cheek. "We need to clean this cut on your hand, can I go get some water and bandages? I'll be right back, I promise."

"…Okay…okay," YoungSaeng swallowed and nodded, looking down at their hands. After a moment he released the younger man.

Leaning over to kiss YoungSaeng's forehead, KuJong got to his feet and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned up against the door for a moment, taking a deep calming breath. When he glanced down the hall, he saw Zhou Mi leaving one of the other's rooms and walking down the hall to the next door, knocking before stepping in.

"Kevin?" Zhou Mi said softly to get the young man's attention. "How is he?"

Kevin looked up from where he was sitting on the bed next to KiBum, running his fingers slowly through his boyfriend’s hair. "He’s…not screaming anymore, but I don’t like how he’s burning up," he said quietly, so not to disturb his boyfriend. "What’s going on, hyung?"

"A poor attempt at assassination," Zhou Mi said, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "You told me that your mother worked with herbal remedies and plants. Do you recall her ever mentioning anything that would cause hallucinations?"

Kevin’s brow furrowed as he thought about that. "There were some mushrooms around our compound that could…I don’t think they were this bad though. She mentioned that Devil’s Snare and some types of black nightshade were poisonous could create hallucinations, if they aren’t used properly."

"Nightshade?" Zhou Mi tilted his head slightly. "Nightshade is poisonous if ingested, is it not?"

"Uh…some types? Nightshade is a catch-all term," Kevin frowned as he thought about that. "But yeah, some could be poisonous if not handled properly. Tea especially," he blinked, looking up at Zhou Mi. "She always said to never put nightshade in any tea, it could be that."

"If it was mixed with regular tea leaves, it will probably be impossible to tell if it really was," Zhou Mi said. "Do you know of any remedies? Something that can make them comfortable until the affects wear off?"

Kevin looked down at KiBum, smoothing the older man’s hair back. "…When one of the compound children ate the berries, she made him drink warm vinegar and water," he said after a moment, looking back at Zhou Mi. "And told his mom to make him a cup of green tea regularly."

"Vinegar?" Zhou Mi tilted his a little, considering that. "I'll have to see if RyeoWook has any he's been using for cooking. If not, we'll have to wait till morning."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kevin asked, expression set. "I can help."

"At the moment, just keep an eye on everyone," Zhou Mi said. "... Though if you could still make that tea for me, it's going to be a long night, I don't know if I will make it through it."

"Of course," Kevin nodded. "I’ll bring everything up from the caravan so I can work on it up here…I don’t think KiBum will even notice." He looked down at his boyfriend.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Zhou Mi murmured softly. "That tea was meant for me, I should have seen it coming."

"How can you even prepare for an assassination attempt?" Kevin shook his head. "It’s not your fault. I just wish we could go back to whoever gave it to you and give him a piece of our minds."

"As do I, but I'm sure he's out of the city by now," Zhou Mi said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to check on the others, bring me the tea when you have it ready."

"All right," the younger man nodded. "I’ll let you know if his condition changes." He smoothed the blankets over KiBum’s shoulders.

Leaving the room, Zhou Mi made a quick stop to JungMin's room to check on him, HyungJoon watching over him but not much for conversation. His next stop from there was KyuHyun and RyeoWook's room, and by then he was tiring quickly. He did have a presence of mind to knock and wait until RyeoWook had opened the door, smiling sadly at the cook before stepping in.

"How are they?" RyeoWook asked, hugging his arms as he went to sit back down next to KyuHyun.

"They're resting, for now," Zhou Mi said, easing down into a chair. "I spoke with Kevin, he's familiar with a poison that causes these kinds of hallucinations, and he says a solution of warm vinegar and water will be helpful. I was wondering if you had any vinegar?"

"... Yeah, I do, it's in the caravan," RyeoWook said, glancing at KyuHyun beside him. "I'll go get it, are you going to be okay?" he asked KyuHyun quietly.

"Yeah, I’m not going anywhere," KyuHyun gave the cook a tight smile, still resting after the rough movements earlier pulled out a few of his stitches.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," RyeoWook said, getting to his feet. He noticed with a small frown how haggard Zhou Mi looked, the man's eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He didn't say anything though, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

It was a long stretch of silence before Zhou Mi finally spoke. "I think they'll all be fine, if you're worried."

"Of course I’m worried," KyuHyun replied, glancing at him. He frowned a little at Zhou Mi’s condition. "But that’s good, that whole thing was mildly terrifying. Are you all right?"

Zhou Mi wasn't sure how to respond to that; he wasn't alright but the less people that knew the better. At the same time, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew anyway. "... No, but my immediate health is better than theirs at the moment." He opened his eyes and looked up at KyuHyun. "You're bleeding, did you pull out a stitch?" he asked, seeing a small stain of blood forming on KyuHyun's shirt.

"Yeah well, someone had to disarm JungMin before he started shooting up all the ‘bandits’ in the caravan," KyuHyun said dryly, complete with air quotes. "It was either pull some stitches or get a bullet in the face whenever he finally realized the spoon he was holding wasn’t as effective as the gun at his waist."

"You should probably put a compress on that until RyeoWook can repair it," Zhou Mi said. "So you got to take JungMin down, I know you've always wanted to do that..."

"It would have been more satisfying if he hadn’t been tripping out on whatever the hell that tea was," KyuHyun replied, pressing one hand against his stomach as he looked around for a compress. "Are you catching sick? Should talk to Wook about some medicine, we can’t afford any more people bedridden right now."

"I'm not catching sick," Zhou Mi said, getting to his feet. "Sit still, before you pop another stitch." Opening his bag he had left in the room earlier, he pulled out a bundle of gauze. He was wary of getting too close to KyuHyun, but he still wanted to help. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he held the gauze out to him. "I'd offer to help, but I don't want you getting in any trouble."

"…" KyuHyun watched Zhou Mi beside him. "Probably a good call. Thanks." He took the offered gauze, hiking up his shirt a little so he could press the gauze against the bleeding stitches. That would be enough until RyeoWook got back, as long as he didn’t move. "If you’re not catching sick, what’s up?"

Looking away, Zhou Mi took a slow deep breath before turning back to KyuHyun. "It's probably time I tell you the truth," he said quietly. "There are very few people who know about this, and I'll ask that you don't mention it to anyone, not even RyeoWook." Lifting a hand up, he pushed his shirt down enough to see the small red tendrils that had begun to spread, reaching towards his collar.

At first it didn’t click just what he was seeing. Then KyuHyun’s eyes widened. "…It’s active," he murmured, shocked. "How’s…How are you even _functioning_ right now?"

"Because two years ago when the virus went rampant I tested a drug on myself that ended up being more useful than I had imagined," Zhou Mi said. "But as I have said, the delay is only borrowed time, and if are delayed much more than a week now, I don't know if I will make it home."

"That’s all the time you have left?" KyuHyun’s gaze lifted from the mark to Zhou Mi’s face, stunned and worried. "Mi…the others need to know about this. It’s obviously getting worse, you’re not going to be able to hide it."

"No, I won't be able to, but it seemed like everyone here had their own things to worry about," Zhou Mi said, letting his shirt go. "I didn't want everyone to look at me like I was dying just standing here. I don't have any intention of dying, and will keep going as long as I can, but I just wanted to be normal for a while. Those that need to know, already know. The rest will know when it's necessary."

"When it’s necessary? You mean when you fall off a horse one day?" KyuHyun shook his head. "It’s going to get out, Mi. Wouldn’t you rather it be on your own terms than because it got to be too much?"

"This is my own terms," Zhou Mi frowned at him. "I thought you would understand, I guess I was wrong. You're upset I didn't tell you earlier, aren't you?"

"…That doesn’t even matter, it’s your decision, not mine." KyuHyun’s shoulders slumped a little. "I just don’t think you’re saving yourself from anything by keeping it from the others. Whether you tell them or not, they’re going to notice and they’re going to be worried. RyeoWook was already asking questions earlier."

"He was?" Zhou Mi blinked a little in surprise at that. "I have to be able to tell them in my own time KuiXian... every day it becomes more and more real to me, I just want to hold on a little longer is all."

"…All right," KyuHyun sighed. "Who knows? I’m guessing that’s where you and Kevin were earlier…he’s making that tea of his, isn’t he?"

"Yes, I told him earlier when we arrived at the hotel," Zhou Mi said. "The only others that know are YoungSaeng, and HyungJoon."

KyuHyun nodded slowly at that, watching Zhou Mi’s expression. YoungSaeng had been the person he’d worried about hiding this from, if he knew all the better. "…I want to suggest you at least let RyeoWook know, because he is noticing something’s wrong. He’s our medic, sooner or later he’s going to be asking you about it." How soon that was depended on how comfortable RyeoWook was with talking to Zhou Mi. "Plus if he asks me and I lie, he’s going to know. He always knows when I’m lying and I’m not going to get myself into trouble with him again."

"... I'll be honest, he's the one I'm most wary of telling," Zhou Mi said. "Not that I think he would do anything towards me, but I just... I know he doesn't like me, or want to talk to me. I do worry about how he's going to react."

"…_RyeoWook’s not like that,_" KyuHyun replied after a moment. "_He’s just more comfortable running away than facing things. I won’t speak any more of it, but that’s what I think_."

"_I think we all noticed,_" Zhou Mi said softly. "But... I have noticed things between you and him have gotten better, I'm glad for you."

"We’ve still got a lot to work on…but we’re getting there," KyuHyun nodded.

"Good, I'm glad," Zhou Mi said, glancing towards the door when he saw movement. RyeoWook glanced between the two of them, smiling a little at KyuHyun as he brought the bottle of vinegar to the table.

"It's not a lot, but hopefully enough for everyone," RyeoWook said.

"Thank you, I will go warm this up and begin treating everyone," Zhou Mi said, slowly getting to his feet. "I think your patient pulled a few stitches, should look at that," he said, nodding towards KyuHyun as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

RyeoWook waited until the door had closed being Zhou Mi before stepping towards KyuHyun. "You could have told me you pulled some stitches," he said. "He looks exhausted, did you find out if he's okay?"

"He wouldn’t tell me, but I don’t think he is," KyuHyun replied, trying to smooth over the lie with something more truthful. Zhou Mi was far from okay, but it wasn’t KyuHyun’s place to say anything if the prince didn’t want RyeoWook to know. Even if he strongly objected to keeping their medic in the dark. "You were a little busy. Besides, figured it’s been a while since I got blood all over my clothes." He tugged up his shirt a little, other hand still pressing the gauze against his stomach.

"Yeah, because we have so many of those just lying around for you to ruin," RyeoWook frowned at him. "You're gonna want something for the pain, any preference?"

"You know I hate medication if it’s not necessary," KyuHyun gave the older man a slightly pained but cheeky grin. "But I’ll take a kiss if you’re offering."

"I wasn't talking about medication, I was talking about something to knock you out, like liquor," RyeoWook said, cheeks flushing. "A kiss isn't going to help you with the pain."

"No, but it’s far more fun," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose at RyeoWook. "I don’t want to be knocked out, there’s so few people conscious as it is. What if something else blows up?"

"And how are you going to help if your organs fall out over the floor cause you aren't stitched up?" RyeoWook said, sitting down on the bed, drawing the bag of first aid materials closer to him. "You know you don't have to argue about everything."

"I like arguing, it’s fun." KyuHyun winced as he slowly lied down on the bed properly. "But fine, if it’s the doctor’s orders. Liquor it is."

RyeoWook rolled his eyes at KyuHyun, leaning over him a little. "Tell you what, consider this a downpayment," he said softly, leaning in to press a light kiss to KyuHyun's lips before pulling back. "And if you're good, you'll get more when we're done."

KyuHyun didn’t have much opportunity to kiss RyeoWook back, blinking up at him. "…I better not be knocked out then," his lips curled after a moment. "I’ll be good."

"Better be," RyeoWook wrinkled his nose a little. He had to turn away when he felt his cheeks flushing, getting up to find something for KyuHyun to drink. While the night had taken a definite turn for the weird with the poisoning, RyeoWook was happy. He felt like h was finally on solid footing with KyuHyun. Even if the other man had lied about not knowing anything about Zhou Mi's condition. He knew better than to bring it up now, but he would soon, and with Zhou Mi himself if he had to.

***********************

With half the caravan down for the count, they had no choice but to stay in Shenyang until those who had been poisoned were fully recovered. The hallucinations faded after the first day, but other side-effects of the poison left the four bedridden. Thankfully the vinegar-water mix helped with the pain, and everyone was able to get some decent rest. While it was clear from the assassination attempt that some of them weren’t any safer here than they were on the road, the hotel itself was guarded night and day, lending some amount of safety.

Their supplies were picked up from the merchant’s shop the next day. With KyuHyun on bed rest as well to prevent his stitches from rupturing again, Zhou Mi had no choice but to travel out into the marketplace again. This time, he brought HyungJoon with him: the older brother was far too paranoid to let anyone get the better of them again, even if he couldn’t understand the language.

Three days after they arrived in Shenyang, they were finally able to leave. Though not 100%, the poisoned four were up and about and that was more than enough reason to get out of the city.

"Are you sure you’re going to be able to sit on your horse all day?" HyungJoon asked, hand extended to help JungMin to his feet.

"I'm not riding in the caravan like a sick man," JungMin replied, getting to his feet slowly with HyungJoon's help. "I'll feel better once we're on the road, I'm going to die of boredom if I have to lay around any more.'

"You were sick though, so like it or not you’re going to have to take it easy for the next while," HyungJoon frowned at him, picking up their bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"But I'm fine now," JungMin grumbled. "Not even a little queasy or anything. Mi said we got lucky that his would be assassin didn't know enough about nightshade to actually kill anyone."

"Still knew enough to do some damage." HyungJoon wasn’t relenting, supporting JungMin from one side as they made their way to the door. "Just…go easy on yourself. All right?"

"You know, if it was you who had drunk that tea and were hallucinating people were killing all your friends, you would be worse than me right now," JungMin said, leaning slightly against HyungJoon as they left the room. "You would have been trying to climb in that saddle the next day to prove you were fine."

"And what would you be doing in my place?" HyungJoon asked him.

JungMin wrinkled his nose at him. "... Not the point," he huffed. Seeing YoungSaeng and KyuJong further down, he waved with his free arm. "Morning boss, how's the head?"

"Better than yesterday, let’s put it that way." YoungSaeng gave JungMin a tired smile. "I think it’s time we get out of here though, before someone tries to poison our food next." He looked just as exhausted as JungMin, leaning against KyuJong.

"Well at least we've learned not to accept anything from anyone who recognizes Zhou Mi," JungMin said.

"We should have expected that," YoungSaeng agreed as they turned to head down the hallway.

"Where’s KiBum and Kevin?" HyungJoon asked, looking around for his brother as he helped Jungmin walk.

"Probably still in their room," JungMin said. "You going to ditch me to go find them, or can we get me downstairs first before you have a fit."

"We're not going to leave without them HyungJoon," KyuJong said. "But look, there's Zhou Mi. Ask him if he's seen those two yet," he said, seeing Zhou Mi come out of his room, helping HeeChul walk.

"…I wasn’t going to ditch you, I was just asking," HyungJoon grumbled, though he did turn to Zhou Mi as they drew level. "Zhou Mi, have you seen KiBum and Kevin?"

"Hm?" Zhou Mi looked up, seeing the others make their way down the hall. "No, I haven't. I assume they're still in their room. I'm sorry, it took me a while to get HeeChul awake, otherwise I would have checked on them."

"It’s all right, I’ll come back for them in a bit," HyungJoon frowned, glancing back the way they’d come before they turned towards the stairs.

"How are you feeling, HeeChul?" YoungSaeng asked.

Whatever HeeChul replied, it was mumbled and unintelligible. Zhou Mi made an offended sound and covered HeeChul's mouth. "He's fine."

"What'd he say?" KyuJong asked, blinking at JungMin chuckling just in front of them.

"I'm not repeating what he said," Zhou Mi shook his head. "It was vulgar."

"I'll tell you what he said," JungMin grinned, turning to look back at KyuJong and YoungSaeng. The movement unsteadied both him and HyungJoon, and unfortunately, JungMin lost his footing, going down hard like a sack of potatoes.

He managed to take out HyungJoon with him, the younger man squawking as he was almost squashed. "Yah! Can we make it to the caravan in one piece?" He winced, trying to get out from underneath JungMin.

"Keep it to the bedroom, guys." KyuHyun’s snarky voice reached them from where the archer was leaning against the doorway to his and RyeoWook’s room, on his way out dragging along one of their bags behind him. "No one wants to see that."

"Oh shut up," HyungJoon grumbled, freeing his legs and standing up to help JungMin back to his feet.

"Are you sure they're well enough to travel Mi?" KyuJong asked, watching JungMin slowly get back up.

"Physically they're fine, just weak," Zhou Mi said. "And I hate to break it to all of you, but you'll be riding in the caravan until you can sit atop a horse. Which JungMin... you aren't ready yet."

"Like hell I'm riding in that pine box," JungMin grumbled. "Saeng, tell him I'm not."

"After you just landed yourself and Joon on your ass?" YoungSaeng replied wryly. "You’re being grounded, Min, and don’t even try to get out of it. Isn’t it a good thing we sold so much stuff and have more room?"

"Welcome to the cripple crew," KyuHyun clapped JungMin on the shoulder on his way by to the stairs.

"... Can we at least gag him?" JungMin complained, looking to HyungJoon for sympathy. "Next time, you're the one who gets injured, I'm tired of getting stuck in the caravan."

"Next time don’t drink the mystery tea," HyungJoon quipped, helping Jungmin get down the steps. "And stop squirming before you knock us both over again."

"The caravan’s going to be full to overflowing. Kyu yah, can you take one of the horses?" YoungSaeng asked, following behind a safe distance just in case JungMin did go down again.

"Alright, but you do realize that when Mi said that about riding in the caravan, he meant you too, and driving the caravan doesn't count," KyuJong said, keeping a steady arm around YoungSaeng's waist. "Or you can ride on the horse with me."

"…But I can stay seated on the bench a lot easier than I can on a horse," YoungSaeng grumbled. "We’re running out of people who can either take a horse or drive the caravan."

"Then maybe in the future, when we're all at a hundred percent again, we rotate out who rides and train those that can't to drive," KyuJong said. "I don't think I've ever seen you but once on a horse."

"I just prefer to stay with the caravan, especially when most of the others are perfectly happy on horses," YoungSaeng shrugged, stumbling a little on a step.

"Fair enough, but I don't think you'll be driving this time around," KyuJong said. Hearing a door open behind them, he looked over his shoulder to see Kevin and KiBum finally emerging. "Kevin, you'll be driving the caravan for the time being, alright?"

"Huh?" Kevin looked up to see the others already making their way down the stairs. "Yeah, sure," he nodded, adjusting KiBum’s arm around his shoulders with the bag he was also carrying. Listening to YoungSaeng grumble something about mutiny, he closed the door behind him and looked at KiBum. "At least you’ll get more opportunity to rest once we’re on the road."

"I feel like I've been laying down for a month," KiBum sighed. Up ahead he saw RyeoWook leaving his room and following the others down the stairs. "I feel a little better knowing I'm not the only one who went all crazy though."

"Nope, and you calmed down a little once you were out of the main room," Kevin secured his arm around KiBum’s waist to help support him. "I know it’s frustrating, but just give it a few more days then we can both try and fit on your horse again, okay?"

"Okay," KiBum sighed. "You never told me what it was you were doing though, with Zhou Mi? I mean if you had been there with us, you probably would have had some of that tea too."

"He just wanted to show me some medicine stuff he just thought of," Kevin thought up a lie quickly, biting the inside of his cheek. "I’m not sure if I’m glad I wasn’t there or not though…I mean yeah I escaped drinking the tea, but I feel like I should have _caught_ the poison somehow." As impossible as that would be; he’d looked at the remaining tea leaves, and the nightshade had been so thoroughly mixed in with regular tea he would have never thought anything was wrong with it.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, RyeoWook was the one who served the tea, and he didn't even know something was wrong," KiBum said. "Or is it some kind of survivor's guilt."

"Maybe," Kevin wrinkled his nose. "That and I’m the one with the most knowledge of herbs here, that’s like the one useful skill I have. But I couldn’t even catch _nightshade_ before it poisoned everyone. Before it poisoned you, and put you through all that."

"Kevin, it's not your fault we got poisoned," KiBum said, looking at him with a frown. "It's the fault of the person who put that stuff in the tea in the first place. We were just lucky he was dumb enough to put it in a tea, and not like a salad or something. You can't blame yourself."

"I am going to blame myself, cause I love you and you got hurt when I could have prevented it," Kevin looked back at him. "And it’s not going to happen again, I swear it."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the last time any of us are going to get hurt," KiBum said, quirking his lips a little. "Don't promise something like that, we both know there are things outside of our control."

"…I’m pretending to be brave and all-powerful here, you can at least indulge me and play along," Kevin grumbled, stopping at the top of the stairs and kissing KiBum softly.

KiBum snorted at that, returning the kiss. "Look, we'll keep each other safe and out of trouble, how about that?"

"Deal," Kevin hummed, pulling back to smile at him. "But until you’re feeling 100% again, I’ll be taking care of you. Come on, let’s get down there before they leave without us."

By the time the last two made it down the stairs and outside, Zhou Mi had retrieved the caravan and was pulling it up to the doors. The goods they had ordered were packed away and secure, and the horses weresaddled and waiting. It took longer than usual to get everyone situated, JungMin complaining again about having to sit near KyuHyun, though considering HeeChul was also with them in the caravan, JungMin pointedly said nothing as he took a seat next to KyuHyun.

It took nearly half the day to get out of the city and back on the road, a collective sigh of relief going out when they passed the last farmhouse and nothing by road and trees and mountains in the distance in front of them. They traded out who drove the caravan periodically to give those who needed it a well deserved rest. By the time the caravan stopped for the night, everyone was sore and ready for some sleep. Tents that had been purchased in the city were set up as RyeoWook and Kevin worked on dinner, and everyone was ready for some sleep after they had eaten and chores had been finished.

Taking first watch, KyuJong set himself up near a tree just outside of the firelight, settling in for a long few hours in the cold. Soft voices caught his attention and he glanced over to see Zhou Mi talking to RyeoWook on the other side of the camp. Whatever it was they were discussing, it didn't last long, and KyuJong frowned a little at how RyeoWook watched Zhou Mi walk away with horror on his expression before running into the tent he was sharing with KyuHyun.

"_KyuHyun_!" RyeoWook hissed, making sure the tent flap was secure before rounding on the other man, eyes wide. "How could you not tell me?" he whispered.

Reading in his bedroll, KyuHyun jumped at the man’s tone. "What?" He put the book down, blinking repeatedly at the cook as he tried to separate his mind from what he’d just read. "What did I do now?"

"About Zhou Mi," RyeoWook replied, keeping his voice low as he sat down close to KyuHyun. "He told me you knew, how could you not tell me?"

KyuHyun’s expression fell a little, and he carefully closed his book and set it aside. "…Because he asked me not to. Just like he asked everyone else who knows not to say anything, and I’m sure he asked you the same, didn’t he?"

"Well... yeah, but I figured we tell each other everything," RyeoWook said, looking down. "I thought he was in such a rush to get home to get away from us, I never thought for a second that.... I should have seen it, with how tired he looked."

"He was good at hiding it, and normally when someone’s virus is active it goes through them way faster," KyuHyun replied, watching him. "We do tell each other everything, and for the record I did tell him I didn’t think he should keep it from you. But he’s dying…who am I to go against his wishes?"

"I just feel awful for how I've treated him," RyeoWook said, hugging his knees to his chest. "He told me... that his only interest in you was to have one last happy memory with someone, and he apologized to me over what happened... it's not his fault, and he's dying and he shouldn't be the one apologizing, not to me."

There wasn’t much KyuHyun could say to that, looking away. They both could have done better by Zhou Mi, much better. "…We still have time," he said finally, looking back at RyeoWook. "It won’t erase what’s already happened, but we can still give him something to smile about."

Wiping at his glassy eyes, RyeoWook looked up at KyuHyun. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have two weeks to put all that shit behind us, and start over with him," KyuHyun smiled at RyeoWook. "You and Mi have so much in common, you both like to help people and you both are amazing cooks. It’s not too late to be friends."

RyeoWook thought about that, sniffling a little. "You think he would even want to be my friend at this point?"

"I think it never hurts to try," KyuHyun replied. "If you don’t try, then the answer will always be no."

"Okay," RyeoWook nodded, holding out his hand to KyuHyun. "And you'll try to, right? To be his friend?"

"Of course," KyuHyun blinked but took the offered hand, fingers curling around the older man’s. "And I can teach you stuff in Mandarin to say to him, your cute accent will definitely make him smile."

"So you want him to laugh at me?" RyeoWook wrinkled his nose at him, but scooted closer. "I wonder why he didn't tell anyone sooner... maybe we wouldn't have delayed so much on the road here."

"He said he didn’t want to be treated like a walking corpse," KyuHyun replied, shifting so RyeoWook could join him on the bedroll. "Which I could understand, I mean, now that I know I’ve been watching the others and YoungSaeng’s been watching him so closely it’s like he thinks Mi’s gonna keel over any second."

"I guess I can understand that," RyeoWook sighed. "I'm gonna try not to treat him like that, but it's gonna be hard not to. I mean I still look at KyuJong and think about how close he came to dying. It's not fair how it takes some people when they're young, but leaves the old bitter ones."

"Who said anything about the virus is fair," the archer shook his head. "It doesn’t care if you’re old or young, have a bright future ahead of you or not. It just kills everyone equally."

"I wouldn't really call that equal," RyeoWook sighed. "It's too bad his delay doesn't work a second time, he's so close to a cure..."

"He is, and we’ll make sure he gets to Beijing on time," KyuHyun’s lips thinned a little. "It’s only two weeks away. We didn’t come all this way for him to die before we get him there."

"If you had known earlier... you think things would have gone differently with him?" RyeoWook asked quietly.

"Gone differently how?" KyuHyun asked. "I would have…tried harder to work things out. So we could all be friends."

Lips quirking a little at that, RyeoWook leaned up to brush his lips over KyuHyun's. "Yeah... Me too. We should probably get to sleep, it's going to be a long couple of weeks on the road."

"Probably," KyuHyun murmured, kissing RyeoWook back. "It’s going to be freezing tonight. And every other night. I’m going to miss that hotel bed, even if you did try to take out my remaining eye with your elbow."

"Don't act like you weren't kicking me and giving me bruises," RyeoWook grumbled against his lips. "At least we can share some body heat, right?"

KyuHyun chuckled at that, pressing a few more kisses to the older man’s lips between breaths. "Does that mean you want to share a bedroll? Hm?"

"... To stay warm? Yes," RyeoWook said, pulling back a little. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Do I look like I am capable of funny ideas right now?" KyuHyun pouted at him. "I’m trying to keep my stitches in, sadly."

"Good, don't need you bleeding all over me," RyeoWook said, patting KyuHyun's cheek before squirming to squeeze into KyuHyun's bedroll. "You going to read all night and keep me awake?"

KyuHyun shifted around a little so they could both fit, lying down and pulling RyeoWook down with him. "I was actually more interested in making out than reading, but if you insist," he teased.

RyeoWook made a face at him for that, poking him in the side. "... Just don't strain yourself... or keep us up too late," he said softly, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yes sir," KyuHyun murmured against RyeoWook’s lips, eye closing. "Isn’t this much better than separate bedrolls?"

"Right now, yes," RyeoWook whispered, relaxing into KyuHyun's warmth, though being cautious of his injuries. "We may think different in the morning. Just watch where you're kicking."

"Watch your elbows, and we have a deal." KyuHyun settled down for the night, smiling.

***********************

"…Kevin, what the hell is that?" HyungJoon stopped brushing his horse to stare at their youngest at the other end of the campground.

"A snowman," Kevin huffed, precariously stacking the third ball of snow on top of the other two. Grabbing some more snow in one mitt, he packed the edges of the snowman’s ‘head’ so it wouldn’t just roll off and break.

They were five days out of Shenyang and it hadn’t stopped snowing once. While the lack of wind made it far more pleasant than it could have been, it was still frustrating moving the caravan through roads that had yet to be cleared by the army. The only one who seemed to like the white landscape was Kevin, who regularly pelted KiBum with snowballs whenever his boyfriend wasn’t looking.

"Kevin, how about you do something a little more productive than making decorations," JungMin said from near the fire. "I'm sure Saeng has plenty of chores for you."

"I did my chores already," Kevin whined, looking at him from the other side of the snowman. "I made the fire, put up tents, did dinner dishes and now I’m brightening up the space a little. Someone has to do it."

YoungSaeng just shook his head in amusement, leaning against the caravan. "Where’s your boyfriend?"

"I don’t know, I turned around and he was gone," Kevin pouted. "HyungJoon hyung, where is he?"

"Why do you want to know, so you can attack him some more?" HyungJoon snorted.

"…No," Kevin sulked. "You know and you’re just not telling me."

"Mhm."

"I doubt he got far," JungMin said. "Why don't you go find him, see what he's doing and why he's avoiding helping out."

"Probably in fear of getting another earful of snow," KyuJong said, climbing out of the caravan. Getting Kevin's attention, he motioned with a nod of his head towards the caravan before going to where YoungSaeng was. "Hey, Mi know you're up and around?"

"I don’t see why he wouldn’t, _I’m_ not the one hiding," YoungSaeng smiled at KyuJong. He watched Kevin abandon his snowman in favor of sneaking into the back of the caravan. "KiBum may not forgive you for that," he chuckled.

"There's only so many places he could actually hide, Kevin would have found him either way," KyuJong said. "How are you feeling? It's okay to take a bit more time to rest if you need it."

"I feel fine, much better than a few days ago," YoungSaeng replied, pushing away from the caravan to stand closer to KyuJong. "There’s been plenty of time to rest on the road."

"I know, but let me be worried about your health for once," KyuJong said, taking YoungSaeng's hands in his own. "You feeling up for a walk? It's still light out, and the constant yelling around here is giving me a headache."

"Of course," YoungSaeng smiled softly at him, looking over towards JungMin. "Min ah, we’re heading out for a bit," he called over. "We’ll be back before the sun sets."

"You better, I don't want to have to send out a search party to find your frozen bodies," JungMin said, watching them as they walked into the woods.

"I'm glad everyone's feeling better, having half of the crew sick was more than a little stressful," KyuJong said, keeping a hold of YoungSaeng's hand as they picked a path through the trees. "I was worried you all were going to be hallucinating like that for a lot longer."

"From what I heard, we got off easy compared to how bad the reaction could have been," YoungSaeng sighed heavily, watching a pile of snow fall off of tree branches up ahead. "Still…not something I think any of us ever want to go through ever again."

"No, it was... a little difficult to watch, I'm sure it was far worse for all of you," KyuJong said, his brow furrowing slightly. "How much do you remember about what happened?"

"…Not much," YoungSaeng murmured. "Everything’s blurry starting a few minutes after I drank that damn tea. All I know for sure is that I had no clue where I was, where everyone else was…except HyunJoong."

KyuJong let out a slow breath at that, looking down at the ground. "You thought I was him, and some of the things you said to him... things you never admitted to me before. Just who was he to you?"

YoungSaeng blinked, looking at KyuJong beside him. "I told you before, didn’t I? He was my best friend. What did I say? I don’t remember anything, it’s all one big blur."

"You said you weren't strong enough to lead the caravan without him, that you needed him," KyuJong said quietly. "He was that important to you?"

"…He was very important," YoungSaeng replied softly. "I was very different years ago, Kyu yah. I never wanted to lead the caravan, that was what my father wanted me to do. The very thought of being in charge of so many people terrified me. Then my father died and the caravan he poured his whole life into started falling apart at the seams. I wasn’t the one who held it together. HyunJoong was."

"And what about now?" KyuJong asked, glancing down at him. "Do you still feel like you can't lead us?"

"When the caravan had a routine, going from compound to compound like it’s done for decades? I was confident I could lead just as my father has," YoungSaeng said. "This…trek into China, into something nothing could prepare us for…I’m not so sure."

"I wish I could be that strength you need Saeng, the strength you got from him," KyuJong said, looking at their hands. "But I can't. Not in the way you need."

YoungSaeng stopped walking, turning KyuJong to look at him. "As long as you stay beside me and stop me from doing anything too stupid, that’s all I could ever ask for," he said softly, squeezing KyuJong’s hand.

"But is it going to be enough?" KyuJong murmured, closing his eyes. "I'm always going to wonder, if there was something more, if there was something _he_ would have done."

"We’ll never know. I wonder often how things would be if he were still here, if we’d even be going on this whole trip." YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around KyuJong’s waist. "But don’t compare yourself to him. No one can replace HyunJoong, but no one can replace you either. Including him."

Sliding his arms around YoungSaeng's shoulders, KyuJong rested his forehead against the other man's. "Is it strange that I'm a little envious of a man who has passed?" he said with a soft laugh. "I hope you talk about me with that same reverance."

"Hopefully not for many, many more years," YoungSaeng whispered. He tilted his head to press their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

Letting the kiss linger for quite a while, KyuJong hummed a little when he finally pulled back. "Let's head back, get you warmed up before you turn into something that resembles Kevin's snowman."

"I’d be cuter, right?" YoungSaeng laughed, pulling back as well. His hand found KyuJong’s again, linking their fingers together.

"The cutest," KyuJong chuckled, turning them around to head back to the camp. He couldn't help glancing at YoungSaeng as they walked, a bief shadow of uncertainty coming over his expression before he looked away again. As much as he wanted to believe he and YoungSaeng would grow to be old men together, he knew it wasn't realistic. The chance of their actually being a cure was so slim, he didn't count it as a real possibility, even if YoungSaeng did.

************************

The next few days passed relatively calmly, the caravan trekking onwards towards Beijing. They made a supply stop at Chaoyang on their way through, a week after leaving Shenyang. Zhou Mi stayed inside the caravan to avoid another incident happening, but thankfully by that time KyuHyun was well enough to join RyeoWook on a supply run.

They talked with other traveling groups heading away from Beijing, who relayed which roads were cleared and which passes to avoid as avalanches became more and more common in the mountains. Overall, the caravan was warmly received and when they left without a single poisoning incident, there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Uh…_Zhe shì yige shu_," Kevin said slowly and carefully, pointing farther down the road before looking at Zhou Mi riding beside him and KiBum with a hopeful expression. Kevin was the one steering the horse today, because he needed the practice.

Zhou Mi tried his very hardest not to laugh, biting his bottom lip even as his mouth betrayed him and curled upwards at the corners. "Your... pronunciation is commendable Kevin," he said diplomatically. "But... _that is a _road," he corrected, "_not a tree_."

"…Oh," Kevin’s face heated up. "_Road_," he repeated the Mandarin word awkwardly. "_Understand._ Don’t you dare laugh," he looked over his shoulder at KiBum.

"Too late," KiBum snorted, patting his boyfriend on the head. "You're doing a lot better than me, so don't feel bad."

"Like Kevin, your pronunciation isn't bad KiBum," Zhou Mi said, glancing around the landscape. The road they were taking was known to be safe, but with how steep the hills were to either side, there was no telling who could be lurking and watching them from above.

"Pronouncing the words isn't the problem, it's remembering the words," KiBum said. "I'm not so good at that."

"You’re doing better than your brother?" Kevin chuckled, looking up ahead to where HyungJoon and JungMin were checking the road for other people. "And JungMin, though I can’t tell if that’s because he keeps storming off or because KyuHyun’s trying to teach him the words backwards."

"I don't understand that, it's counterproductive," Zhou Mi said, shaking his head. "And could get JungMin killed."

"Well it seems to keep KyuHyun entertained," KiBum shrugged, glancing back towards the caravan. "You know what I don't understand? HeeChul says he's been living here in China for over a year, how come he hasn't learned any chinese?"

"... Because he doesn't need to," Zhou Mi mused, his head tilting slightly. "His... role here doesn't require that much talk, and who he consorts with knows Korean as well as I do."

"But you would think he'd want to, at least a little right?" KiBum said, turning back to face forward. "Doesn't make any sense to me."

"I wouldn't waste time on trying to figure HeeChul out," Zhou Mi said, glancing at them. "He's not exactly an upstanding person, or worth trying to talk to."

"At least he’s not…trying to insinuate things anymore," Kevin said, flushing. "To us, anyways. I think he’s still embarrassed about being fished out of the ravine…" he trailed off, hearing a faint noise from one side. It sounded like distant rumbling. "…What’s that?" he looked around for it’s source.

"Sounds like thunder," KiBum said, looking up at the sky. He didn't seen any rain clouds, or any clouds for that matter, the sun shining pretty bright.

"I don't think-" Zhou Mi didn't get a chance to respond, spotting the cause for the noise just as JungMin was shouting from further ahead of them.

"_Rock slide, move_!" 

Kevin’s eyes widened as he saw the cloud of white and grey traveling down the steep hill towards them at a breakneck speed. The two horses were smack in the way. "Hold on!" He kicked the horse into a gallop, gripping the reins tightly.

"_Woah!_" YoungSaeng drew the caravan to a dead halt just in time. No sooner had Zhou Mi’s and Kevin’s horses gotten out of the way than it seemed like half the mountain slammed into the road, burying it in rubble, snow and rocks.

"What the _hell?_" KyuHyun poked his head out of the caravan, eyes widening at the mess as snow and dust slowly settled.

YoungSaeng swore colorfully, standing up to see over the rocks to the other side. "Is everyone okay?" he yelled over the remaining echoes of the rockslide.

"We're fine over here," JungMin called back, glancing around warily. "I don't see a way for you to get around this in that box." He glanced at Zhou Mi who looked more than a little pale.

"They'll have to backtrack and take another road," Zhou Mi said. "That could take weeks."

"Well we're not leaving them stranded out here, we'll meet them somewhere," JungMin said before turning back to the rock pile. "Saeng, Mi says you'll have to find another road, we could be separated for a couple weeks, but we'll wait for you."

YoungSaeng’s lips thinned, thinking. Zhou Mi didn’t have the luxury of waiting for them to regroup, not if it could take that long. "…We’ll regroup in Beijing, we’re less than a week out," he called. "Get yourselves there and we’ll find you. Hold up, we’ll pass you some supplies."

Turning, he headed into the caravan and grabbed two of the packs. "Wook, fill this with whatever medicines and dry food we can spare them," he passed him one, filling the other with extra blankets and tools.

"Is that wise, splitting up like that?" KyuJong asked, watching as the two filled the packs up. "How are we even going to find them again in a city like Beijing? I'm sure there's a closer city they could wait for us at."

"Mi will probably be dead before we'd get there," RyeoWook said. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"... Why would Mi be dead?" KyuJong frowned. "What does he mean?"

Not right now," YoungSaeng said tersely, zipping up the pack and shouldering it along with the other one. He picked up one of the tent bags as well, climbing out of the caravan.

"…Watch your step," KyuHyun said after him, glancing at KyuJong before going to watch YoungSaeng carefully climb up the steep slope of rubble. The man’s feet slipped a couple times, but thankfully he made it to the top in one piece.

"Min?" YoungSaeng steadied himself with one hand, hoisting the first pack over. "Catch these."

The pack landed roughly in the rocks, but within reach for JungMin to pick up without having to climb too far up. "You sure Saeng? All the way to Beijing?" he asked as the other pack came over the rocks, catching that one.

"You’ve got it," YoungSaeng replied, waiting for JungMin to put the pack down before sending the tent over. "We’ll be fine. We’re this close to Beijing, might as well go all the way." He looked down at the four others stuck on the other side, HyungJoon frowning. "Be careful, all of you."

"You too Saeng," JungMin said, sliding back down to the ground. He glanced at the other four, lips pursed as he handed one of the packs to HyungJoon. "Well, you heard him, let's get going."

"You think they'll be okay?" KiBum asked, looking at his brother.

"…Yeah," HyungJoon said, shouldering the pack as he turned to get back on his horse. "They’ll be fine."

Even Kevin could tell HyungJoon was lying. He didn’t know any more than the rest of them, especially now that the caravan was without it’s two best fighters. "…_Flowers?_" He asked Zhou Mi cautiously as the others got ready to leave. "_You have?_"

Zhou Mi hadn't yet turned away from the rock pile, though he nodded slightly in answer to Kevin's question. "_Yes, I always keep them on me_," he said, touching his horse's saddle bag. "_Tea ingredients_?" he asked, finally looking at Kevin.

YoungSaeng would have made sure the tea ingredients were in the packs. Kevin nodded, pointing towards the pack HyungJoon was carrying before hopping up onto the horse again. "Well…we’ll be able to travel faster without the caravan at least, right?" He asked JungMin. "Get to Beijing sooner?"

"At what cost?" Zhou Mi said, turning his horse around to follow JungMin who was already starting down the road again. "I'd rather we have all got there together than get there faster."

On the other side of the rubble, YoungSaeng reached solid ground again. "Well…let’s get turned around," he sighed, going back to the caravan. "KyuHyun, grab the maps and find us an alternate route."

"Yessir," KyuHyun ducked back into the caravan as YoungSaeng climbed up onto the front bench.

"Of all the things I thought could happen to us, I honestly never imagined we'd get split up like this for an indefinite amount of time," KyuJong said, glancing at YoungSaeng. "Think they'll be okay?"

"I hope so," YoungSaeng shook his head, sitting down and picking up the reins. "JungMin and HyungJoon will make sure the other three get there in one piece…they’ll just have to be careful no one recognizes Zhou Mi."

"I think the more important question is if _we'll_ be okay," RyeoWook piped up from inside the caravan. "Didn't Zhou Mi say we were taking this road cause it was the safest?"

"Safest road that isn’t blocked by snow, that is," KyuHyun said, frowning as he traced his finger along the map. "If we go all the way back to Chaoyang, we can detour south to Jinzhou and go along the coast…but that’ll take at least three weeks. There _is_ another pass we can take that’ll reconnect with this road farther on, the turn-off isn’t that far back and it’ll only put us a week behind the others."

"I don't know about you Saeng, but I don't want to delay any more than we have to," KyuJong said. "Less time on the road has to mean less chance of anything bad happening right?"

"Don’t jinx us," YoungSaeng sighed. He thought about that for a long minute, frowning down at the reins as the horses turned the caravan around and started back the way they’d came. "Being delayed three weeks is just inviting trouble…we’ll take the shorter pass."

"It's too bad they had all the horses," KyuJong frowned. "KyuHyun, are there any towns on that road?"

"Yeah, we can make it to Lingyuan within a few days," KyuHyun nodded, looking up at him.

"If it's alright with you then, boss, we'll stop there and get some supplies, and maybe a horse or two if we can," KyuJong said. "We'll need it."

"I agree," YoungSaeng nodded. Thankfully they were doing well on funds, and would be able to afford it. "More dried food as well. You and I are going to be hunting for the next while."

"I can hunt," KyuHyun looked over at them.

"…I’m sorry KyuHyun, but I don’t think you’re ready to hunt yet," YoungSaeng looked back at him. KyuHyun scowled, looking down.

"Maybe you and I can do some practice?" RyeoWook suggested, keeping his voice down. "You keep telling me I need to practice, we can do it together."

"…Yeah," KyuHyun nodded a little, not looking up. "You do need practice, and I’m probably rusty as hell… Are you practicing with that gun?"

"... No, JungMin took it away from me," RyeoWook mumbled, sulking a little. "I think he gave it to Saeng."

KyuHyun’s lips quirked a little. "Yeah, well, you did nearly kill him. I have a spare gun in my bag…unless you want to try your hand at a bow."

"... I don't think I'd ever be as good with a bow as you are," RyeoWook said, laying his hand over top of KyuHyun's. "Maybe when we have more time you can show me."

"Yeah," KyuHyun looked up after a moment, meeting RyeoWook’s eyes. He turned his hand around, fingers curling around the older man’s. "I’d like that…could be fun. Next time we’ll practice in an open forest and not a closed garage where the arrows can bounce back."

"Absolutely, that was not fun," RyeoWook said, smiling softly at him.

"Ugh, you two went from ignoring each other to being all sappy and all over each other," HeeChul, who was sitting across from them in the caravan, complained with a look of disgust. "Go back to the other way, it wasn't so nauseating."

"I think someone’s jealous," KyuHyun said, not even looking at HeeChul as he leaned in to kiss RyeoWook gently, scooting closer to the other man.

RyeoWook made a squeak of protest at the second kiss, absolutely flustered that HeeChul was staring at them. His indignation was quickly forgotten in favor of returning the kiss, resting his free hand on KyuHyun's cheek.

"Ugh, this is going to be a miserable week," HeeChul complained, turning on his seat and staring out the back of the caravan. "I just had to get stuck with you all and Zhou Mi's not here."

"You would be with them right now if you stuck to riding your horse," YoungSaeng sniped over his shoulder. "It was your choice to stay in the caravan."

"It bit me," HeeChul sulked, huddling down in his cloak a little more. "I miss Geng and his carriage."

"It's going to be a long week without Zhou Mi here to keep HeeChul distracted," KyuJong murmured.

"The horse wouldn’t have bit him if he stopped pulling out it’s mane," YoungSaeng muttered back, shaking his head. "If he is too insufferable, I’ll threaten him with dishes duty. Or skinning our kills."

"And he wouldn't have the kids to pass it off to if he didn't feel like doing it," KyuJong chuckled. "He's not going to be happy with the fact that he's going to have to do chores now."

"Tough," YoungSaeng laughed, glancing at KyuJong beside him. "We’ll make it through this…we’ve gotten through worse."

"We have, and have the scars to prove it," KyuJong smiled, leaning over to kiss YoungSaeng lightly. "Some of us anyway."

"…Yeah," the other man breathed, kissing KyuJong back. Though he would rather not think of the scars they had suffered to get this far. Physical scars like KyuJong’s and Zhou Mi’s halted viruses and KyuHyun’s eye, or psychological scars like the brothers and everything they had endured over their lives. It terrified him to wonder just how many more scars were still to come before this was all over.

************************

"…I’m not sure this is a good idea," YoungSaeng frowned, watching KyuHyun climb down out of the back of the caravan with his quiver slung over his shoulder and his bow in one hand.

"Don't worry boss, he's not letting me use real arrows yet," RyeoWook said, following KyuHyun out of the caravan. "Unless you're worried about him, but you shouldn't be, he'll be fine."

"If you’re sure," the older man continued to watch them as they made their way towards the trees. "Don’t go too far."

"Is it just me or has he been on our case more ever since the _actual_ kids ended up on the other side of the landslide?" KyuHyun muttered, carefully making his way through the trees. While he could walk well on his own now, and even at a decent pace as long as he didn’t pull too much on his still-healing stitches, he had yet to adjust to the lack of depth perception. That meant a lot of running into or tripping over things. "I do not miss being the youngest."

"I don't think it has anything to do with you being youngest," RyeoWook said, keeping next to KyuHyun. "He's nervous about being separated from the others, so he's going to mother over all of us until we're back together. If he had his way, he'd keep us all on leashes so he could keep an eye on us at all times."

"Much good that’s going to do us," KyuHyun replied, glancing around as they walked. "We still have another four days before we reach the main road again, and a full week after that at the earliest before we regroup. They better make it to Beijing on time."

"They will, they'll be able to ride faster without having to wait on the caravan," RyeoWook said. "But... what if... there's no cure, do you think he'll make it till we get there?"

KyuHyun didn’t answer right away, drawing in a deep breath. The chances Zhou Mi in his current state would make it another week and a half was slim. "We can’t think like that. It’s out of our hands now, we did the best we could to get him this far. The rest is up to him."

RyeoWook nodded, looking down at the ground. "Wonder what we'll do once we get there, I mean whether Zhou Mi succeeds or not, I'm sure we won't stay in china forever. What do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?" the younger man asked, stumbling a little on the uneven ground. "It's like you just said, we're not staying in China forever. We'll be going back to Korea and picking up our trade routes again."

"Is that what you want to do?" RyeoWook asked, putting a hand on KyuHyun's arm to steady him. "Do you want to go back to Korea?"

"I think you’ve asked me that ten times by now," KyuHyun replied, walking slower once he’d regained his balance. Not that they had much farther to go, a nice clear spot for them to practice right up ahead. "I go where you go, Wook. If you’re heading back to Korea, then that’s where I’m going."

"But what if I don't know where I want to go," RyeoWook said, glancing at him. "I... want you to be happy Kyu, aren't you happier being in China than you ever were in Korea?"

Stopping, KyuHyun looked down at the bow in his hand. "…That town that we just left yesterday, Lingyuan. Chaoyang, last week. They are just so different from compounds in Korea. I almost forgot what it was like to just walk through the streets and not be on edge and ready to shoot the first person who got too close in the face." He glanced at RyeoWook.

"It... is very nice to be able to do that, not feel so paranoid all the time," RyeoWook agreed. "When we get to Beijing, we'll probably have a lot more to talk about, about what we want to do. Remember before all this happened, we promised that if things went pear shaped with the caravan we'd go do our own thing. Though we could have left months ago with everything that's happened, doesn't mean we need to stay with them forever."

"Yeah," KyuHyun nodded. "Though I would miss them. I mean, how many decent people do you meet in Korea? I think we’ve got all of them here with us right now." They’d have a lot to talk about after all this.

"Well... yeah, that's probably true," RyeoWook nodded. "I guess I just don't want us getting into any more trouble you know? I don't know how it's going to be when we're done in Beijing, but maybe Korea's just too dangerous."

"There’s danger everywhere, China’s no exception to that." KyuHyun stepped closer. "But even for someone who barely knows more than ‘Hello’ and ‘How much’ in Mandarin, you don’t seem as afraid here as you did in Korea’s compounds."

"Well it's like you said, things just seem... nicer here," RyeoWook replied quietly, meeting KyuHyun's eyes. "I think it's because you're so relaxed here compared to Korea, it makes me relaxed."

"My mood is that contagious?" KyuHyun chuckled, fingers brushing RyeoWook’s bangs to one side slowly.

"No," RyeoWook murmured, lips quirking a little. "But you not wanting to shoot everyone who looks at me funny goes a long way." Leaning up, he brushed his lips lightly against the other man's, resting his hands against KyuHyun's chest.

KyuHyun kissed him back, fingers twining into RyeoWook’s soft hair. "Hey, anything to keep you safe," he replied lowly. "Nothing’s going to happen to you, not on my watch."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, RyeoWook was distracted by a movement just over KyuHyun's shoulder. He didn't even get the chance to open his mouth and warn KyuHyun before men were bursting out of the trees around them, weapons drawn and aiming at them. One was shouting orders, but RyeoWook couldn't understand what he was saying.

Hearing the sharp crackle of branches snapping, KyuHyun turned around too late to react. There was no way he could have gotten an arrow from his quiver without getting shot. But he didn’t put the bow down despite the order to drop their weapons, stepping in front of RyeoWook to shield him. "_Who are you?_" He demanded.

The demand was ignored, the spokesman for the group raising his pistol to point in KyuHyun's face. "_Weapon down, don't make me ask again_," the man said. "_We're not going to hurt you, as long as you listen to our directions_."

KyuHyun’s jaw clenched, gaze going from one person to another. They were outnumbered and outgunned. After a tense pause he reluctantly placed his bow down on the ground, along with his quiver. "Hands up, Wook," he murmured, lifting his hands into the air. "_What do you want?_"

"_Head back to your camp_," the spokesman said, lowering his weapon a little. "_He can tell you when we get there_."

"What's going on KyuHyun?" RyeoWook asked quietly, lifting his hands as they were pushed back towards the caravan and the others.

"I don’t know, they’re not telling me anything," KyuHyun replied back just as quietly, not letting the group separate him from RyeoWook’s side. "They have people by the caravan…they’re not the army, that’s for sure."

They arrived back at camp to see the caravan completely surrounded. YoungSaeng, KyuJong and HeeChul were by the fire, all three of them with their hands up and weapon-free. YoungSaeng looked relieved to see they were alive, glancing at the group around them warily. "KyuHyun, who are they?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now," KyuHyun stumbled and nearly fell at the rough pace.

Helping KyuHyun keep steady as they joined the others at the fire, RyeoWook glanced around the men holding them hostage warily. They definitely weren't army based on their shabby clothes and weapons that looked more like farm tools. It seemed like they were waiting for something since none of them made any attempt to talk to the group at the fire, nor really looked their way.

"Really would have been nice if Zhou Mi was here," KyuJong murmured, watching as three men on horseback rode into the camp. The lead rider, handed off his reins to someone as he hopped down, his expression one of frustration as he said something to the others. KyuJong was confused when those holding them captive actually lowered their weapons.

"I'm sorry," the rider said, shocking RyeoWook when he spoke in Korean as he approached the group. "You can put your hands down, this isn't how this was supposed to go. You'll have to excuse them," he motioned to the men with guns, "they don't really understand why we had you detained."

YoungSaeng slowly lowered his hands, eyes focused on the new arrival. He seemed to be the one in charge here, his accent not as heavy as Yifan’s had been but not light enough he could pass as Korean. "…We’re wondering the same thing ourselves," he said lowly as the others around the fire lowered their hands as well. "What is the meaning of this? You’re not bandits, bandits don’t bother apologizing to their targets."

"No, we're not bandits," the man laughed, crouching down in front of the fire. "My name is Henry, and we are... a group of like minded individuals who believe there is something wrong with our country."

"What does that mean?" KyuJong frowned at the explanation, still wary of the others surrounding them.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but please don't interrupt," Henry said, giving KyuJong a smile. "Now, I'm a little confused. I had some good information saying that this particular caravan was carrying someone important, but I don't see him here." His attention went back to YoungSaeng. "Where is the prince?"

YoungSaeng was caught off guard by that. They were looking for Zhou Mi. Why? How could they have known Zhou Mi was with them? No one in Chaoyang had seen the prince, and Zhou Mi obviously hadn’t been with them in Lingyuan.

"…There is no prince here. You’re mistaken," he replied. Whatever they wanted with Zhou Mi, it couldn’t be good. "We’re just traveling merchants from Korea."

"Well obviously he's not here right now, but he was," Henry said, tilting his head slightly. "There were also four more with you, so what happened. Did you get separated, or split up?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," KyuJong said, lifting his chin slightly. "We don't know any prince."

"Okay look, we all know you were taking Zhou Mi to Beijing," Henry said, looking at them each one by one. "We had hoped we could get to him before that, but I guess not. Whatever you may think we are, we want to help. Zhou Mi's life is in danger if he goes to Beijing, we need to find him first."

That gave YoungSaeng pause, not sure whether to believe them or not. Zhou Mi’s life was in danger if he _didn’t_ get to Beijing, but obviously this lot didn’t know that.

"And why should we trust anything you have to say?" KyuHyun demanded, staring at Henry. "You ambushed us, and your men were ready to shoot us full of bullets."

"From what I know of Koreans, they usually shoot first and ask questions later," Henry said, glancing at KyuHyun. "Not that they were right in pointing their weapons at you, but I don't blame them. We needed to talk to all of you without you running away."

Glancing at KyuJong, YoungSaeng turned back to Henry. "If you want to convince us your intentions are what you say they are, you’re going to have to give us more than that," he said, expression set. "Let’s start with why you think Zhou Mi’s life is in danger."

Henry looked between each of them for a moment before sitting down completely in front of the fire. "Shortly after his highness left the country, the emperor fell ill," Henry said. "Not from the virus thankfully, but something that has left him weak. Perfect timing for an advisor of his to step up and take on more duties, duties either the emperor or the crown prince would have performed. Since then, the country has been tearing itself apart."

"How do you mean? It hasn't seemed that bad here, not compared to Korea," KyuJong said, frowning a little.

"The emperor is a good man, he took care of the people, as did his father," Henry said. "He made sure everyone was fed, kept us unified as a people... but over the past few months, things have changed. I'm sure you noticed the army sitting at the border? It's not just the Korean border that troops have been amassing, but the lands to the south as well. The army has been going through towns, rounding up sons and forcing them to join the army, for the good of China they say. They have taken the food the people grow on their lands, there's nothing left for them to eat over the winter months."

"…What?" KyuHyun was startled by this, blinking repeatedly. "_Why?_ It’s not like China’s army has ever been small, why do they need the extra bodies? It’s not like Korea’s ever been enough of a threat to go to war…" he trailed off slowly as that fully sank in. "…They’re not preparing for war, are they? I thought the emperor was _against_ war."

"Hard to have a war if there's no one to really fight against," Henry said, shaking his head. "And that would be the point. The emperor was always about keeping out country strong, and together, but ever since this adviser came along... the plan is to invade and capture more territory for the empire. Not just Korea, but they'll be first."

YoungSaeng felt ill, not sure what to make of this. "And the emperor? How is the advisor getting away with all this without the emperor stepping in, or the crown prince for that matter?"

"This advisor has the emperor so twisted around, he thinks _we're_ the ones being invaded," Henry replied. "A few months ago, he sent his son off to the west, to supposedly quell an uprising. No one has seen or heard from him since that I'm aware of."

"... And now Zhou Mi is returning to Beijing, and if he discovers what's going on, that would ruin the adviser's plans," KyuJong supplied softly. "He would have Zhou Mi killed?"

"Yes, by men that are not loyal to the emperor as they should be, but to the money and power offered to them if they help the adviser with his plans," Henry said. "The men here with me, we are the ones loyal to the emperor. Now I was told Zhou Mi was traveling with this caravan, I must find him before it's too late. You need to tell me where he is."

It was too elaborate a story to be made up, and now all those bits and pieces that had confused them and Zhou Mi while traveling was making sense. This must be that militia group they had been warned about…and what other reason was there for the army to be camped at the border?

But how were they going to reach Zhou Mi in time? What could they do even if they did? Zhou Mi’s life was in danger no matter if he went to Beijing or not.

"…He’s on his way to Beijing," YoungSaeng said finally. "Along with the missing four from my crew. There was a landslide on the main road, we were separated and they went on ahead while we detoured." They would be mere days away from Beijing now.

"They'll be riding right into a trap," Henry frowned, getting back up to his feet. "He should have just stayed in Korea."

"There's no way to reach him in time?" RyeoWook spoke up. "I'm sure a fast rider could get there right?" he looked to YoungSaeng.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Henry said, though he did look back at the group of militia men, waving one over. Henry spoke quietly to the man who nodded before leaving the camp, disappearing into the trees. "I'm going to send a rider, hopefully he'll reach the prince in time. We aren't going anywhere tonight, so might as well get a camp set up."

YoungSaeng nodded, expression troubled. He worried for those who had gone on ahead…they were well able to take care of themselves, but not up against a whole army. Henry had been right about one thing, though; Koreans were far warier about who they trusted. Hopefully the group would have their guard up, and be prepared for danger. "You’re welcome to join us at our fire…it seems we have a lot to talk about." If they were heading into trouble, he wanted to know exactly what they were up against.

"That we do," Henry's lips quirked a little at that. "There will be someone else joining us soon, and I'm sure he'd love to hear about how and why the young prince was riding with a caravan of Koreans, and what exactly he was doing in your country for so long."

"Someone else?" YoungSaeng frowned. "Who?"

"I think I'll let him introduce himself," Henry chuckled. "But from what I was told, he's very interested in speaking to you again."

"Again?" KyuJong blinked. "Is this someone we already know?"

"Maybe," Henry replied vaguely. "If you'll excuse me," he inclined his head towards YoungSaeng before turning away from the fire to meet his group of men.

"I don't like this Saeng, I don't trust these people," KyuJong said quietly. "How do we know he's telling us the truth, that the whole story wasn't a big lie?"

"…We don’t," YoungSaeng said after a moment, looking between those gathered. KyuHyun had shifted so their conversation was blocked from the Chinese militia. "We have no way of knowing if anything they just said is true or not. But whether it is or isn’t…that doesn’t change that Zhou Mi needs to be in Beijing."

KyuHyun nodded. "That army by the border though, that was definitely not normal. And there are less men in the cities we’ve passed through, besides the old and very young. His story matches up."

"Doesn't mean he's telling the full truth though," KyuJong said. "What if it's that guy who tried to poison Mi? Just because the story matches up doesn't mean these people are on the right side."

"It's hard to judge sides when we just got here," RyeoWook shook his head. "And it's not like we are in a position where we can do much about anything right now anyway."

"We’re not going to be able to lose them, not with the caravan," YoungSaeng agreed. "And we can’t fight this many either. We’re just going to have to go along with them for now…at least they’re not in a hurry to kill us. But keep your guards up."

"I don’t think you need to tell us that, boss," KyuHyun replied.

**

The atmosphere in the camp was tense, the militia members keeping to themselves away from the caravan group, though Henry drifted between the two with a joviality they weren't used to seeing out of anyone, let alone someone holding them hostage. Not that the caravan group trusted Henry, but even KyuJong had to admit he was a likable fellow. It didn't hurt that the militia members helped set up camp and even helped with some of the chores, even giving the horses some of their own feed. It also helped that they were helping keep watch, though YoungSaeng insisted he and KyuJong keep watch as well.

By the time morning rolled around, KyuJong was itching to get back on the road, but for some reason they were staying put.

"I thought we were in a hurry to get to Zhou Mi," he murmured to YoungSaeng as they sat near the breakfast fire. "Doesn't seem like we're in much of a hurry."

"Don’t ask me, I don’t have any better idea of why we’re waiting than you do," YoungSaeng frowned, watching the militia group at the other end of camp. Henry didn’t exactly bother to translate every single thing they talked about.

Thankfully, the caravan had a spy of sorts. "We’re waiting for someone, apparently," KyuHyun said once he’d ambled his way back over to their fire. He’d spent most of the morning eavesdropping amongst those in the militia who hadn’t heard he spoke Mandarin yet. The archer had gotten his bow and quiver back by then. He dropped down next to RyeoWook, glumly smoothing down a chip in the wood that hadn’t been there before they were ambushed. "One of their higher-ups is lagging behind. If he doesn’t get here soon, we’re going to be even further behind the others."

"Not sure why we have to wait for this guy, I thought the point was to get to Zhou Mi before he got killed?" RyeoWook replied, glancing at KyuHyun with a small smile.

"Would have been nice to know this before we got separated, or at the very least agreed to have them meet us at a town," KyuJong said, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"…Yeah," YoungSaeng’s brow furrowed a little at that, seeing the look on KyuHyun’s face at KyuJong’s words. With a faint sigh the caravan leader nudged KyuJong’s arm lightly, standing. "I need to talk to you for a moment, somewhere with less ears." The rest in the caravan already knew, but he didn’t want to take the chance Henry overheard.

"Alright," KyuJong got to his feet, glancing at the others before following YoungSaeng. "Is there something I'm missing? Everyone seems like it's a done deal that they went on to Beijing without us, I'll be honest I was surprised when you ordered them to go."

YoungSaeng didn’t reply until they were far enough in the trees that no one in the camp would be able to hear them. "There’s a reason why Zhou Mi has to get to Beijing as soon as possible," he replied, glancing over their shoulder towards the camp before turning back to KyuJong. He met his boyfriend’s eyes, voice lowered. "He’ll die otherwise. His virus is active, has been for about two years from what he told me. He took the same delay he gave you, but he’s running out of time. If they’d waited for us to regroup…he wouldn’t have lived to see us again."

As it was, chances were good that was the last they’d ever see of Zhou Mi.

KyuJong's eyes widened at that and he shook his head a little. "No... oh no," he murmured, exhaling slowly. "That's why he's seemed so pale and ill lately. He hid it pretty well. These people don't know, do they?"

"No, I don’t think they do and I want to keep it that way," YoungSaeng shook his head. "The others already know not to say a word about it. But even if we had found out about this before we were split up…it wouldn’t have changed a thing."

"... No, probably not, but... does JungMin and them know, or was I the only one who didn't?" KyuJong asked. 

"Last I heard, JungMin and KiBum still didn’t know," YoungSaeng replied. "Zhou Mi was telling people at his own pace…HyungJoon and I were the first to find out back in Seoul. Kevin had to start making his tea in Shenyang, and KyuHyun and RyeoWook found out around then too. Who knows when HeeChul was told."

Crossing his arms, KyuJong looked back towards the camp through the trees. "What do you think is going to happen now then, if they don't reach Zhou Mi in time. What's going to happen to us?"

YoungSaeng exhaled slowly, looking up at the sky visible through the treeline. "…I don’t know. We know those who’ve gone on ahead will keep each other safe as much as they can. We’re just going to have to take things as they come."

"I'm surprised you still agreed to this if you knew from that long ago," KyuJong said, watching him. "It was a hell of a risk to travel all this way not knowing if he'd make it."

"I know," the older man replied, expression wavering a little out of it’s calm, collected default. "But he deserved that chance. Even if he doesn’t make it, or the cure flops…we’ll have given it our all."

Taking YoungSaeng's hand in his own, KyuJong gave the man a soft smile as he tugged him a little closer. "No matter what, he has done more for us than anyone else ever will, and I'll always be grateful towards him for that. I hope we get the chance to tell him that still."

YoungSaeng’s eyes met KyuJong’s, and he nodded. "I hope so too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss KyuJong. "He’s one of us now, we look after each other."

"Try to at least," KyuJong replied against his lips. "We should get back, our new friends are probably not going to be happy we disappeared without telling them."

"It’s not like we can go anywhere right now," YoungSaeng said, but he agreed with KyuJong. Being away from the camp for any amount of time was nerve-wracking. Kissing KyuJong again, he pulled back and kept his grip on KyuJong’s hand as they walked back towards the camp.

They were just stepping through the last set of trees when shouts went up in Mandarin. Exchanging a look with KyuJong, YoungSaeng quickened his pace just in time to see a horse trotting straight into camp. He couldn’t see the rider’s face, whoever it was heading straight for Henry. The rider didn’t even wait for the horse to come to a full stop, already out of the saddle and landing squarely in front of the other man.

"Bought time you got here, I thought you got lost," Henry said, crossing his arms in front of him and smirking at the new arrival. "You've been told he's not here right? You're absolutely certain this was the caravan he was with?"

"I heard, and of course I’m certain," was the huffed reply. "Why are you doubting me?"

"…Okay," KyuHyun blinked. He hadn’t needed to translate any of that for the others; both the new arrival and Henry were communicating in Korean. Unlike Henry’s accented Korean, the stranger could pass for a native.

Patting his horse’s flank before handing the reins off to someone, the stranger turned around and grinned widely at the group from the caravan; YoungSaeng in particular. "I heard about the landslide, that piece of hill has been sketchy for ages. Would have warned our prince not to take that road had I known, but of course he knows better than to give his travel plans to strangers."

It took a minute for the smiling face to click in YoungSaeng’s memory. Then his eyes widened. "…You’re the shopkeeper from Shenyang."

"Shopkeeper’s son, actually, but close enough." The stranger’s eyes went from person to person, dancing. "I don’t think I’ve seen such a large group of Koreans past the border in five years, oh this is so exciting."

"Everyone, this is DongHae, he's our... unofficial leader I guess you could say," Henry said.

"I'm confused, is he Korean, or Chinese?" RyeoWook asked.

"From what Geng tells me, he's very much Korean," HeeChul, who had been relatively quiet since this whole ordeal had started, said, frowning a little at DongHae. "Geng also says he's a pain in the ass and has been making a mockery of the army. He's a criminal."

"_Criminal_ is a little harsh, I much prefer ‘free thinker’," DongHae replied, unfazed and still grinning ear to ear. "And I’ve heard of _you,_ princess. But I don’t know any of you." He was in front of RyeoWook a second later, shaking his hands with a cheeky bow of his head. "And what’s your name?"

"Uh... um..." RyeoWook looked at KyuHyun with wide eyes before looking back at DongHae. "I'm... um... RyeoWook."

"Might as well introduce yourselves, or hes going to do this to each one of you," Henry said, smirking at HeeChul who had turned up his nose. "Everyone knows who you are HeeChul, I'm pretty sure you like it that way too."

"I'd rather not be known by criminals like you," HeeChul sneered. "When Geng finds out I'm being held captive by rebels, he's going to come down so hard on you, you'd wish you'd never heard of me."

"Isn’t he cute? He’s like a Shih Tzu, tiny and yappy," DongHae laughed, straightening. His eyes went to KyuHyun, who had one hand on the knife at his side. "Oh it pains me to see my kin so mistrustful like this. You’re among friends! It is an honor to meet you RyeoWook. You I remember, you were assisting our prince," he released RyeoWook’s hands to turn to YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng stepped back before DongHae could shake his hands too. "My name is YoungSaeng, I’m leader of this caravan. This is KyuJong, and KyuHyun," he introduced the others.

"The pleasure is all mine," DongHae gave a wide, elaborate bow.

"Yes, it is," HeeChul huffed under his breath, pointedly ignoring them all.

"It's hard to feel like we're among friends when we've been held at gun point since we got here," KyuJong said. "We don't like the fact that we're essentially your prisoners."

"Prisoners?" DongHae straightened, blinking at him. "Who said you are prisoners? Henli, have your men been mistreating our guests?" he turned to the man beside him.

"... There was a bit of a miscommunication," Henry said, scratching at the side of his head. "There may have been some weapons pointed at some people. But I've tried since then to be a gracious host?"

"All we want to do is get to Beijing and the rest of our crew," KyuJong said. "Waiting for you, has cost us more time. Why did we have to wait for you?"

"Because you would be screwed if you didn’t," DongHae flashed KyuJong a smile. "But I’m here now, so what do you say we get this show on the road?" He called out something in rapid-fire Mandarin, the militia behind him moving to dismantle what remained of the camp quickly. "I do want to make something clear. You are not our prisoners," he chuckled, looking from person to person. "You could take your caravan and head the opposite direction right now and no one would stop you. But I don’t think you will, because you want to reach the rest of your crew. Am I wrong?"

"…No, you’re not," YoungSaeng said after a moment.

"Didn’t think so. We are all heading the same direction, with the same goal of getting the prince and his companions out of that hornet’s nest alive." DongHae beamed. "We have a common goal. That makes us allies, not enemies. Wouldn’t you say?"

"As long as no one points any guns at us again," KyuJong said, not looking entirely convinced.

"Of course," Henry said, the same bright grin plastered all over his face as well. "Well, by anyone here anyway. I make no guarantees about _other_ people pointing guns at you, and us. You won't hold that against us right?"

"We’re not idiots, just cautious. You can’t hold that against us." YoungSaeng straightened, looking at the others. "Let’s pack up and get out of here."

"Yessir," KyuHyun replied, eyeing DongHae and Henry before turning to take apart the fire.

"_We’re leaving in five, have a fresh horse ready for me,_" DongHae said to a younger man hovering behind his and Henry’s shoulder. As the kid took off and the rest of the caravan dispersed to work, DongHae scooted to RyeoWook’s side. "You seem nice, do you need any help?"

"Um... no, I think I got it," RyeoWook said, eyeing DongHae and shuffling slightly away from him. "Maybe... HeeChul needs help?"

"HeeChul needs a lot more than help, he needs a psychiatrist," DongHae laughed. "How long has the princess been with you lot, and how has no one tossed him into a river yet?"

RyeoWook's lips pursed slightly, it seemed he was not going to be able to shake off this DongHae fellow as easily as he would have hoped. "Since we crossed the border," he said with a shrug. "He tossed himself into a river, does that count?"

"Oh that’s _awesome,_ wish I could have seen that." DongHae linked his hands behind his head. "Do you have enough blankets and warm clothes? Winters get pretty cold here. We have some extras if you need."

"I think we have plenty, but thanks," RyeoWook said, frowning slightly at him. "Don't you have something like... important to do?"

"I’m getting to know our neighbors, I can’t imagine something more important than that," DongHae blinked at him. "These boys don’t need me lording over them, they can tie their boots on their own. Why?"

Chewing at his lip, RyeoWook glanced over to where KyuHyun was working before looking back at DongHae. "It's just... you don't know me or us at all, and wouldn't you be cautious if someone you don't know just started talking to you?"

"No?" DongHae scratched his head a little. "Is it just me or do Koreans get more paranoid every year. Isn’t it exhausting?"

"No, it keeps us alive," RyeoWook frowned at him. "Aren't _you_ Korean? How long have you been over here that you talk like that?"

"Born and raised," DongHae winked. "Visited family in Korea from time to time, but I’ve always been over here. Helps my Chinese name is Donghai, most people can’t tell the difference. Are you sure you don’t need help? I’d just go ahead and put stuff in your caravan for you but your one-eyed friend hasn’t stopped watching us and I’d rather not get an arrow in the head."

"Don't worry about him, he's... just protective over me," RyeoWook said. "He doesn't like anyone except me, and doesn't like other people talking to me. But I can get this stuff myself, thanks."

"Very well," DongHae sighed heavily, straightening. Glancing towards the militia and seeing a horse being brought for him, he smiled widely at RyeoWook. "It was nice talking to you RyeoWook, I look forward to working with you." He left them finally, taking the horse’s reins and going to talk to Henry.

RyeoWook waited until he was gone before scurrying over to where KyuHyun was, arms crossed. "Okay, he unnerves me, a lot," he said quietly.

"What did he say to you?" KyuHyun asked, frowning as he eyed the militia.

"Well... nothing really, it's just the _way_ he was talking," RyeoWook said. "He kept asking if he could help me get the caravan packed up."

"Do you think he was trying to get a look at our supplies?" KyuHyun asked, eyebrow raising. "Don’t see _why_ if most of them came from his shop. But just be careful…we don’t know how well we can trust these people."

"I know, but... you grew up here in China right? Apparently so did he," RyeoWook said, glancing around. "He seems... I don't know, just really friendly I guess? Is that what people are really like here?"

"…He’s a little over the top even for China’s standards, but most of the people I’ve met while here were friendly," KyuHyun said, lifting up the last bag into the back of the caravan and climbing inside. They were ready to go, some of the militia already going on ahead to make sure the road was clear. "More like how Henry’s been than DongHae."

"So you think because DongHae's been overly friendly then he's hiding something?" RyeoWook said, climbing up into the caravan behind him.

"Either that or he’s just weird," KyuHyun sat down on the bed as the others got ready, patting the spot beside him. "But I’m not willing to give the _leader_ of a rebel militia group the benefit of the doubt. Even in China, you don’t get to a position like that by being friendly and shaking hands."

"Obviously not," RyeoWook agreed. "I'd like it if he decided to pick someone else to smile at though, I don't know if he was trying to hit on me or something."

"Want me to hit him back?" KyuHyun asked, not missing a beat. "Those idiots already dented my quiver, throwing it at his head won’t make much more of a difference."

"No, you're not hitting anyone," RyeoWook frowned at him. "We don't want to invite that kind of trouble."

"Hey, if he’s making you uncomfortable, I’m going to let him have it. Militia leader or not," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose.

"I was uncomfortable because people just don't flirt with people like me," RyeoWook said. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Well, you _are_ cute," KyuHyun replied, holding onto the edge of the bed momentarily as the caravan finally started to move.

"Says _you_, the only person who's known me most of my life and look how long it took you to tell me that," RyeoWook said, tucking his legs up underneath him.

"Yeah, but we’ve already established I make HyungJoon look like a poet," KyuHyun deflated. "I was trying to compliment you."

"But... the point I'm trying to make is you're the only one who's ever said anything to me like that," RyeoWook said. "I'm just not used to it... but I wonder if he was even _really_ flirting with me or if he was just trying to make me uncomfortable."

"Does it make a difference either way?" KyuHyun asked. "The result is the same."

"I guess it's just the intent behind it," RyeoWook shrugged. "If he was flirting, and not really trying to make me uncomfortable then it's not so bad. But if he's doing it intentionally for some weird game, then I won't be happy."

"…_I_ don’t want him flirting with you," the archer muttered unhappily.

RyeoWook snorted at that, patting KyuHyun's arm. "What, afraid of some competition?"

"No!" KyuHyun balked. "Obviously I’m way better than him, even if he speaks better Mandarin than I do and can ride a horse properly. And is friendlier, but still, I’m better than him."

"Hmm.. you make a compelling argument," RyeoWook teased, nudging him with his shoulder. "You are better than him, I wouldn't trust my life to anyone but you... and maybe YoungSaeng. But not this DongHae guy."

"So I should consider myself lucky YoungSaeng has eyes for no one but KyuJong?" KyuHyun leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"Nah, I could never see YoungSaeng that way," RyeoWook chuckled, putting his hand over KyuHyun's and smiling softly at him. "It'd be to weird."

KyuHyun couldn’t help but grin in return. He didn’t get a chance to reply though, a loud laugh from right outside the caravan distracting him. "What was that?"

YoungSaeng glanced back at them from the caravan’s front seat. From his expression, he wasn’t sure if he should be amused or not. "DongHae’s found a new target."

"Would you look at that, the princess _does_ know how to ride!" DongHae had come up beside HeeChul, cheeky grin in place.

"Excuse you?" HeeChul scowled at DongHae. "Of course I can ride, you take me for a peasant?"

"I take you for a pampered pooch trying not to break a nail," DongHae replied. "Just your seat on that saddle tells me I’m right."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," HeeChul said, looking away. "You seem awful interested in me, trying to butter me up?"

"Is that all you think about? Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not my type," the militia leader retorted. "I don’t like them easy."

"You must be thick if you think that's what I was talking about," HeeChul rolled his eyes. "I'm not easy, and I'm not sure where it is you've heard anything about me, but it's probably not true."

"I haven’t seen anything to prove it wrong so far," DongHae chuckled. "So what are you doing so far away from your General?"

"Why do you _care_?" HeeChul huffed, nudging his horse forward to get away from DongHae. "YoungSaeng, I demand you make this ruffian leave me alone."

"What makes you think I have any control over him?" YoungSaeng looked over at them. "DongHae, why are you over here?"

"I’m just talking," DongHae replied with a wide smile, matching HeeChul’s pace easily.

"Well you don't need to talk to me, everything you do or say to me, I will tell Geng," HeeChul said.

"Go right ahead," the other man replied. "Is that the best threat you can come up with?"

"I'm not making a threat, I'm telling you important information," HeeChul said. "How is it you know about me anyway huh?"

"We have people everywhere, princess," DongHae wagged a finger at the older man. "It doesn’t take a lot to hear about you, you’re rather infamous."

"Infamous?" HeeChul's expression brightened slightly before he frowned. "Well whatever it is they say about me, isn't true. None of you rebels ants know anything about me."

"Oh really? Are you _sure_ about that?" DongHae’s eyes danced.

"Yes, I'm _quite_ sure of that," HeeChul wrinkled his nose. "Is there something you want from me, or am I just so infamous that you had to meet me."

DongHae laughed, eyes crinkling. "Why? Enjoying the attention?"

"Of course not," HeeChul sniffed, looking away again. "I don't need attention from the likes of you."

"And what’s ‘the likes of me’, exactly?" DongHae mused.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're dirty, you smell like you haven't bathed in months," HeeChul said, eyeing DongHae. "Plus, you're annoying."

"You just described yourself in a nutshell," DongHae laughed loudly.

"... I don't smell, I bathe," HeeChul replied, eyes narrowing. "I'm not the one actually seems to enjoy rolling around in mud and grime and sleeping with his horse. If it wasn't for the likes of you, and your rebel friends, I wouldn't have had to leave Beijing in the first place and end up across the country in a tent surrounded by imbeciles."

"It must be convenient to blame us for your problems," DongHae replied, voice far too jovial for the direction their conversation had taken. "Truth is, we’re all that stands between this country and war, for one man’s profit. Do you really want your precious Geng sent off to die?"

HeeChul glanced at DongHae with a frown. "Geng isn't going to die. I know you have all these Koreans fooled with your story, but if something was wrong in the palace like you say, Geng would have told me."

Are you one hundred percent sure about that?" DongHae mused, glancing at HeeChul in his side vision.

"..." HeeChul spurred his horse forward to cut DongHae off. "What does that mean? You keep hinting at something, what aren't you saying?"

DongHae’s horse stopped with a snort of annoyance, his rider unaffected. They were far enough ahead of the caravan by then for their conversation to go unheard. "You like to pretend you know more than everyone else, don’t you?" He chuckled. "I’m just saying, be prepared to be _very_ wrong. My ‘story’ is reality, and you’ll find out sooner or later."

"I don't pretend to know more than everyone else, I only know what I'm told by someone who's a little more up the chain than you," HeeChul said. "And frankly, I'm going to believe what he says over what you say any day. He's not a criminal."

Something about that made a wide grin spread across DongHae’s face as he wheeled his horse around HeeChul’s. "It’s cute how confident you are. I just wish I won’t have to say ‘I told you so’." He kept going, horse trotting on ahead of the group.

"You are infuriating!" HeeChul called after him. "I mean it, stay away from me!"

********************

For the group on horseback, the days after the landslide were tense. None of them were happy about leaving the caravan behind, even those who understood why it was important to reach Beijing as soon as possible. HyungJoon and Kevin respected Zhou Mi’s wishes to keep his condition secret from the other two, but with each passing day that got harder and harder. Between Kevin smuggling Zhou Mi tea when no one was looking and the worry over whether the caravan would make it to Beijing in one piece without them, it was a wonder any of them were able to sleep at night.

"We’ll reach Chengde by tomorrow afternoon at the pace we’re going," HyungJoon said over the crackling of the campfire, pointing out the city on the map with one gloved hand. "From there it’s only two, three days to the center of Beijing."

"Yeah, but if we stay in Chengde, the caravan can catch up with us inside of the week," JungMin said. "They'll have to go through there once they get out of the pass. I know, Saeng told us to go on, but I don't feel right not being with them."

"We were told to continue, so we’re continuing," HyungJoon frowned, glancing at him. "We don’t even know if they’re going to stop at Chengde or keep going, we could miss each other completely. They know where we’re going to be in Beijing, so it’s safer not to change that."

"No, we're staying in Chengde," JungMin said, frowning right back at him. "If Saeng isn't here, I'm in charge. Anything could happen to that caravan if we're not there and I don't want to be separated from them any longer than we have to."

"They can take care of themselves, YoungSaeng and KyuJong are good shots. Plus they have KyuHyun, he might not be a hundred percent yet but you know he’s not gonna stay in the caravan and let them fight without him." HyungJoon straightened, rolling up the map. "You’re in charge, but YoungSaeng already gave this order. So we’re going to follow it."

"And Saeng isn't here, look he may be pissed about it, but it's not a big deal," JungMin said, folding his arms across his chest. "You're being awful stubborn about this, even for you."

"I just don’t think changing plans this far out is a good idea," HyungJoon replied shortly, tying the string around the map again. "We’re a few days out from Beijing, why not just go all the way and not have him pissed at you?" As they were talking, Kevin came out of one of the tents set up and snatched the steaming pot of hot water off the fire, making a beeline back for the tent.

That did not go unnoticed by JungMin, who opened his mouth to retort to HyungJoon, but pointed at Kevin's retreating figure, who was followed almost immediately by KiBum who had been watching the argument. "What the hell was that?" JungMin finally got out. "Yah! I thought you were making us dinner!" he called after Kevin.

"Uh, yeah!" Kevin looked back at them and nodded quickly. "Dinner’s just about ready, it needs a few more minutes. I uh, I’ll be right back," he stumbled over the words, ducking into the tent.

"... But you haven't even started it yet," JungMin huffed, mostly to himself, and to HyungJoon if he was even listening. "I thought I was just crazy the first few nights, but he keeps boiling water, then runs off with it. I keep expecting a stew, but we never have stew. Why does he need water?"

"Who knows," HyungJoon shrugged, not looking up. "And who said you’re not crazy?"

"Okay, I'm not talking to you anymore," JungMin wrinkled his nose at HyungJoon as he walked away from the fire towards the tent Kevin and KiBum had disappeared to. "Kevin, we need to talk!" he said, throwing open the tent flap and stopping when he saw Zhou Mi was there as well, accepting a cup from Kevin. "What's going on here?"

Kevin jumped guiltily, automatically moving the plants to his other side where JungMin couldn’t see them. "Hi hyung!" he chirped, a nervous note in his voice. "What’s up? We’re just, just…trying out a new recipe?"

Raising an eyebrow, JungMin eyed each of the three men in the tent. KiBum was completely avoiding looking at him, Zhou Mi sipped at what JungMin could only guess was tea, and Kevin was straight up lying to him. "Right, you're a terrible liar Kevin," he said, narrowing his eyes at KiBum first. "What's he really doing?"

"I... uh..." KiBum's eyes flickered up to JungMin before looking immediately back down again. "It's uh... umm... well, uh..." JungMin waved him off before looking at Zhou Mi. 

"Well?"

"It was going to come out eventually Kevin, it's better he know now," Zhou Mi said, cradling the cup in his hands as he met JungMin's eyes. "The virus went rampant for me two years ago," he said simply, the exhaustion and pain clear in his expression. "I don't have much time left."

"... What?" JungMin blinked, clearly not expecting that at all. "But... what?"

Kevin, flushed a deep red after being called out, picked up the plants on his other side and held them up for JungMin to see. "I’ve been making him the tea to help with the pain."

"So everyone’s finally on the same page?" HyungJoon said from where he was standing behind JungMin, arms folded across his chest. "Good. This is why we can’t stop and wait for the others to catch up. YoungSaeng knows, and he wants us to get Zhou Mi to Beijing as soon as possible. He can’t afford anymore delays."

"... So, everyone else knew but me?" JungMin's shoulders slumped. "I'm... I'm sorry Zhou Mi, if I would have known I wouldn't have pressed so hard to meet back up with the caravan."

"I know, it's okay JungMin," Zhou Mi said, taking another slow sip of the tea. "I wanted to tell everyone, but at my own pace, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before."

"You don't have to apologize, I don't blame you..." JungMin said, looking away uncomfortably. "Kevin, make sure dinner gets done, I'm going to scout around the area. Watch the camp, okay HyungJoon?"

"Yes hyung," Kevin said, picking up the pot of hot water and standing.

HyungJoon stepped back to let JungMin pass, frowning. "Of course. Don’t go too far by yourself."

"He doesn't handle dealing with people who have the virus very well, does he," Zhou Mi murmured once JungMin was gone.

"Not really," KiBum replied. "He kind of did the same thing when KyuJong got sick. Just got right back to work, didn't even talk about it."

Standing by the tent entrance with his arms folded over his chest, HyungJoon watched JungMin go for a long minute before looking back in the tent. "When did _you_ find out, KiBum?"

"The day of the landslide," Kevin said, turning a light pink. "That may have been my fault."

"It's okay, I actually assumed you would have told him earlier than that," Zhou Mi chuckled softly. "You think he'll be okay?" he asked HyungJoon.

"…I don’t know," HyungJoon replied, glancing after JungMin again. "How are you fairing? We’re just about there."

"I'll make it there, as long as we're not stopped on the way for any reason," Zhou Mi said, closing his eyes. "Whether I can sit a horse in a couple days may be a concern."

"You can ride with either me or Kevin if you need to," KiBum said, watching Zhou Mi with a frown.

"Warn us before you get to the point you’re falling off the horse," HyungJoon pushed away from the tent. "And if there’s anything we can do to make this more comfortable for you."

"The tea supply will last, at least," Kevin said, gathering what he needed. "I’ll get started on dinner," he scooted around KiBum and HyungJoon to leave the tent.

"... I think I'll help him," KiBum said, slipping out just behind him.

"I wish we had time to wait for the others," Zhou Mi said once they were gone. "As much as I respect and think JungMin will keep us safe, we both know he isn't made for the leadership role. He's struggling."

"I think we all wish we had the time to wait for the caravan," HyungJoon said. Glancing towards the kids, he stepped into the tent and closed the flap so the cold air stayed out. "But we’ll work with what we have. He might not be the best leader, but he will get us to Beijing."

"I don't doubt that, but we both know he doesn't always make the correct decisions," Zhou Mi said. "At this point, I tend to trust your decisions making skills more than his."

"…Me?" HyungJoon raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget I nearly shot you in the face when our secret came out?"

"But since we all found out, you've been far more mindful of the people around you," Zhou Mi said, watching him. "And since we've been separated, you've done a good job of keeping a calm head on your shoulders. Does it make it easier now that we all know your secret?"

HyungJoon was silent for a moment, nodding. "Yeah, it does. I don’t…" He rubbed the back of his head a little, struggling with his words. "I never really thought I could trust anyone…that everyone who wasn’t KiBum was an enemy. But that’s not true anymore."

"I think it's good to stay on guard around people you don't know of course, but I'm glad to see you've learned to trust others," Zhou Mi said. "I hope for your, and KiBum's sake, that life gets easier for the both of you after all of this. You both deserve it after everything you've been through."

A faint smile curled the corners of HyungJoon’s lips. "I don’t think life will ever be easy…but thanks, I appreciate the sentiment." He paused. "I don’t know how much it’s worth at this point but for just so it’s out there, I consider you a friend too."

"That's very kind of you HyungJoon, I know how difficult it must be for you to admit even having friends," Zhou Mi said, smiling softly at that. "For what it's worth, you are my friend as well."

HyungJoon returned the smile properly, standing up. "We’re going to get you to Beijing. That’s a promise. For now, get some rest. You’re going to need it."

"Thank you," Zhou Mi nodded. "Let me know when dinner is ready?"

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded in return, stepping out of the tent and zipping it back up.

It didn’t take long for dinner to be finished, HyungJoon showing KiBum how to skin and clean one of the leftover rabbits they’d caught earlier in the day for stew. He didn’t voice it, but the small smile on his lips as he watched KiBum help Kevin gave away how proud he was of how far his little brother had come. A lot had changed, for the both of them. The cynical part of him knew that meant they had so much more to lose now, but he ignored it as best as he could.

By the time dinner was ready, JungMin still wasn’t back. "Let Zhou Mi know food’s done," he nudged KiBum as he stood up. "I’ll be back." He set off into the trees, following JungMin’s tracks in the snow and keeping an ear open.

JungMin hadn't gone far, obvious by his tracks going in circles around the camp. Sitting a bit up into one of the trees, he heard HyungJoon approaching before he saw him. "You're awful noisy for a deer."

"You better not shoot me then," HyungJoon retorted, stopping across from him and leaning up against the tree. "You’re not scouting very hard. Everything all right?"

"I'm getting an aerial view," JungMin shrugged. "I'm fine, everything's perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you always say everything’s fine when it’s not," HyungJoon pointed out, looking up at him. "So. Are you going to tell me what’s up?"

"I don't have any idea what it is you're talking about," JungMin sighed, dropping down out of the tree. "I... just needed to talk a walk okay? Everyone's keeping secrets from me lately, it's kind of pissing me off."

"Secrets? I thought it was just this one," HyungJoon frowned, unsure of what else JungMin could be talking about. "The only reason I didn’t tell you was because Zhou Mi asked me to. It was his choice to make."

"Well, there was this one, and then his other secret, that he was a prince," JungMin said, counting on his fingers. "Then there was _your_ secret... I'm just waiting for the next one you know? Who else has a giant life altering secret they need to get off their chest?"

"My secret could have gotten me and KiBum _killed_," HyungJoon replied. "And so could have Zhou Mi’s other secret. Is the secrets really what’s bothering you, or are you just trying to distract from something else?"

"Of course the secrets are what's bothering me, what else could possibly be bothering me right now?" JungMin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"The fact that Zhou Mi is days away from dying," HyungJoon pushed away from the tree, walking closer to JungMin and stopping in front of him.

JungMin looked his away, his jaw clenching a little. "Why would that bother me, I barely know him."

"Because as much as you like to pretend you don’t care about anyone, you do," HyungJoon answered. "You cared about me when no one else bothered, and you care what happens to him."

"I shouldn't, not after everything we've seen, been through," JungMin said. "Would make it easier, wouldn't it?"

"It would," HyungJoon nodded. "It would make things a lot easier, not to care about anyone else. But someone once told me that being part of something means you think about others and not just for yourself. I’m assuming he meant even when it’s easier not to."

JungMin laughed dryly at that, shaking his head. "Ah, now you're going to use my own words against me. I did mean that, but you and I both know I'm terrible at taking my own advice."

"Then maybe it’s time you started," HyungJoon smirked, nudging his arm lightly.

"And when did you get to be the camp psychiatrist huh?" JungMin said, looping his arm around HyungJoon's neck. "First RyeoWook, then me... who next, YoungSaeng?"

Squawking, HyungJoon shoved at JungMin. "I’m no psychiatrist! I’m just the person everyone wants to unload their shit on. If you lot would actually talk about what’s bothering you properly, you wouldn’t have to resort to talking to me of all people."

"To be fair, I'd come to you if I wanted to talk," JungMin said, not letting up on his grip. "But maybe people come to you because you're a good listener. Now that you've stopped scowling at everyone that gets too close to you, you're a good guy."

"Is that what I’m getting strangled for?" HyungJoon asked, giving up getting free. "Cause if so I’m going back to scowling."

"I'm not strangling you, quit complaining," JungMin laughed, pulling HyungJoon a little closer to give him a kiss. "As cute as you are when you scowl, I like it a little more when you're smiling."

That earned a small smile, HyungJoon shifting to return the kiss. "Only a little." He pulled back after a moment, looking at JungMin. "Food’s ready…so we should head back. If you do ever want to talk, I think I can put those listening skills to use."

"I'll keep that in mind if there's anything worth talking about," JungMin said, steering them back towards the camp.

************************

Zhou Mi kept getting worse. With each day that passed his voice faded more and more, the red lines crept along his skin until they were peeking above his collar, and the tea helped with the pain less and less. The whole group was driven on by an increasing sense of urgency, and the fear that they wouldn’t make it to Beijing on time. There was only so much they could push their horses though, not to mention Zhou Mi who shortly after they passed Chengde had switched to riding with KiBum.

No one raised the question about whether or not the cure would work. No one had the courage. They _had_ to get Zhou Mi there on time. There was no other option.

Finally they approached the city of Beijing, weaving through suburban streets on their way towards the city. The further they went the more people they saw, HyungJoon falling back to tuck Zhou Mi’s hood up over his face. "Mi," he said, touching the man’s shoulder. "We’re just about there."

"Hm?" Zhou Mi didn't have the strength to open his eyes more than a crack. It was obvious by how lightly his fingers were curled into KiBum's cloak that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"We're almost to Beijing," KiBum said, glancing away from the approaching to look at Zhou Mi over his shoulder. "You just hold on, okay?" He looked over to his brother, his eyes filled with worry. "Maybe we should stop and let him rest for a minute, we've been riding since sun up."

Lips thinning as he felt Zhou Mi’s forehead, HyungJoon nodded. "…Yeah. We’ll stop for a bit. You and Kevin pull up to that stall up ahead," he pointed to a closed-down shop, the canopy would shield them from the falling snow. "JungMin!" he called up ahead, getting the other man’s attention. "We’re stopping."

"Why?" JungMin frowned, his horse stamping in frustration when he stopped. "We're almost there."

"Mi's barely holding on, he needs to rest for a bit," KiBum said, nudging his horse over to the building. "He needs some water."

"Half hour, then we keep moving," JungMin said. "We don't have time to waste."

"No we don’t, but pushing him too much will just make this worse," HyungJoon said, following them to the stall. Kevin hopped off his horse, checking the bench agains the wall to make sure it wasn’t about to break. As he got out a water canteen, HyungJoon carefully got Zhou Mi off the horse with KiBum’s help and eased him onto the bench. "Zhou Mi, are you still with us?" he asked, tucking the cloak more around the other man.

"... Not quite dead yet," Zhou Mi murmured, breathing heavily. "Wish I was. This... is torture."

"Is there anything in your bag we can give you?" KiBum asked.

"... Kevin, the blue label," Zhou Mi nodded, lifting a weak hand to motion towards his bag.

Kevin dove for Zhou Mi’s bag, searching through it for anything with a blue label. When he found it, he held it out to Zhou Mi. "What’s this?"

"If I tell you, you might not give it to me," Zhou Mi murmured with a hoarse chuckle. "It's adrenaline, it'll help me keep up my strength."

HyungJoon looked away, uncomfortable with watching the injection. His eyes scanned the street around them, going from person to person. After a moment he frowned, nudging JungMin lightly. "Is it just me, or is that kid by the red sign staring at us," he murmured lowly. Farther down the street, they were being watched by a scrawny-looking kid around KiBum’s and Kevin’s ages, bundled up against the cold. When he saw HyungJoon and JungMin looking his way, he took off.

"... We need to move, that kid is probably off telling whoever runs the streets we're easy targets," JungMin said. "Get him back on the horse," he said, his hand going to his weapon holstered at his waist.

"What?" Kevin looked back at them, frowning. "He just got off the horse, he needs a minute for the adrenaline to take effect. We can’t be moving him so suddenly like this."

"Is it going to kill him?" JungMin asked. "Because staying here could. Get on the horses, we need to move. _Now_."

"... Tell him to calm down, we're in Beijing, we're safe," Zhou Mi murmured quietly.

"JungMin." HyungJoon gripped the other man’s arm, before he was distracted.

The kid who had been staring at them was back. He wasn’t alone, a man following on horseback. The two went straight for the stall, the man’s eyes searching the small group. HyungJoon stepped in front of Zhou Mi and Kevin, one hand at his gun.

"Kevin, how's your chinese skills?" JungMin asked, taking a step back as he watched the stranger approach. 

"What's going on?" Zhou Mi asked KiBum, finally opening his eyes all the way.

"There's some guy on a horse, keep your hood down," KiBum replied, crouching down on Zhou Mi's other side.

"I…uh…I’ve been practicing?" Kevin swallowed, stepping forward. He drew a breath as the man drew level with them. "_What…want?_" He said awkwardly, praying he could be understood.

The man on the horse looked from person to person, gaze settling on the hunched figure on the bench. "_You are Korean, aren’t you?_" his voice was calm and collected. What he said after that was also way too fast for Kevin to understand.

"_K…Korean, why?_ I don’t know what he said," Kevin whispered to HyungJoon nervously.

A small smile formed on the stranger’s lips, before he repeated himself in accented Korean. "I was told you might have a friend of mine with you."

JungMin tried not to show his surprise when he heard the stranger speak in their language, though he did glance at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye. Before he could speak, another voice, thin and barely heard got his attention.

"...Geng?" Zhou Mi was attempting to sit up, pushing his hood back so he could see better. "_Geng, is that you_?"

The smile curled into a relieved grin, and the man stepped right past HyungJoon and Kevin, the two needing to move before they were knocked to the side by force. "_It’s me,_" he said, crouching down in front of Zhou Mi and taking his gloved hands, squeezing them. "_I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. What’s wrong, are you ill?_"

"_I guess you could say that_," Zhou Mi said, smiling tiredly at his friend. "_I'm.... I need to get home. It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much_."

"_I’ve missed you too…I just wish you came home at a better time,_" Han Geng murmured, looking up at him with worried eyes. "_Where are you headed? I’ll escort you there._"

"_My father's house... his physician, I need to see him_," Zhou Mi said, his eyes tightening slightly. "_What's wrong_?"

"Oh great, more military," JungMin sighed, seeing a group of soldiers heading down the street. "Hey, Mi, maybe you can get them to escort us, they're supposed to bow down to you right?"

HyungJoon saw Han Geng’s expression darken before he stood. "_Zitao,_" he addressed the scrawny-looking kid who’d brought him to Zhou Mi. "_Distract them. Find Yixing, have him bring the royal physician to the halfway house._" The kid took off without a word.

"What’s going on?" Kevin asked, sudden tension filling the air.

"I’ll explain once we’re moving," Han Geng said, adjusting Zhou Mi’s hood so his face was hidden and doing the same for his own. He helped Zhou Mi stand. "Now, we must go. Do not speak to those men, do not even look at them. Zhou Mi, can you ride?"

"... I don't have much of a choice, do I," Zhou Mi said, leaning against Han Geng slightly. "Good thing you gave me that shot Kevin, I feel better already."

"I don't know what's going on, but I like the plan of leaving, and quickly," JungMin said, helping Zhou Mi onto KiBum's horse once KiBum was up and settled. "Joon, bring up the rear, I'll take point with our new friend here."

Han Geng squeezed Zhou Mi’s knee lightly in reassurance before swinging himself back into his horse. "This way," he glanced at JungMin before steering them down a side alley. Kevin followed behind KiBum and Zhou Mi, stealing a peek at the soldiers. Zitao had grabbed a basket of wares and was heckling the soldiers in front to buy, the horses shifting impatiently.

"There is a safe house not that far from here," Han Geng told JungMin, eyes scanning the street they emerged on.

"And you're going to tell us what's going on when we get there?" JungMin asked, his jaw working. "I don't like being lead around by my nose."

"I can understand that, but getting Zhou Mi to a safe location is more important than explanations right now," Geng answered. "I’m looking forward to some explanations as well, like how long he’s been like this."

"Well that's for him to tell," JungMin said. "Though the irony is not lost on me right now, that we meet you after we've been split up with the rest of our group, which is where _HeeChul_ is right now."

"I’m well aware," Han Geng glanced at him. "But thank you for the reminder."

He led them down block after block, farther into the downtown core. But they stopped short of the emperor’s residences. Halting outside a rusty garage door, Han Geng looked around and rapped his hand against the flimsy metal.

The garage door lifted a moment later, someone pulling it up enough for them to bring their horses inside. "It’s not the palace, but it’s safer at least," Han Geng said, dismounting. "Let’s get him to a room."

JungMin did his best to just shut up and stay out of the way as people came forward to help Zhou Mi from the horse and lead him further into the building. Even if he couldn't understand what was being said, he knew the way the people's eyes were lighting up once they saw Zhou Mi that they were excited to see their long lost prince.

"Geng!" A voice called from another room, the owner coming through the doorway seconds later. "Geng, is it true?" the young man, who looked close in age to KiBum and Kevin, asked, his eyes shining. "He's back?"

Han Geng smiled back at him, nodding. "He needs rest, don’t crowd him Xander," he said, keeping the man at arm’s length from Zhou Mi as he was helped into an unoccupied room. "Get someone to watch the entrance, Yixing will be bringing the physician to see him soon."

"…He’s Korean?" Kevin blinked, poking his head around KiBum’s shoulder. He couldn’t hear any accent.

"Who knows," KiBum said, watching everything with wide eyes. "I'm so confused about who's chinese and who's korean."

"If they're trying to kill you and take your horse, probably korean," JungMin said. "Just because we're in someone elses home doesn't men you two can slack on chores. Take care of the horses," he said, pointing at Kevin and KiBum before turning his attention to HyungJoon. "Let's see if we can talk to Mi's friend now."

Nodding, HyungJoon glanced at KiBum and Kevin as they left amid protests. He and JungMin stepped into the room where Zhou Mi had been brought. The prince was lying down in the room’s only bed, a fire crackling in the hearth.

Han Geng sat in a chair next to the bed, hands clasping Zhou Mi’s loosely. Glancing at HyungJoon and JungMin as they entered, he nodded towards the chairs opposite him. "Close the door behind you." His expression was grim as he looked back down at Zhou Mi, squeezing his hand. "_How long do you have left?_" he asked quietly.

"_A few days at most_," Zhou Mi murmured between breaths. "_Nothing can be done right this moment... so don't dwell on it. What is... what has happened_?"

"_Too much,_" Han Geng replied, thumb stroking the back of Zhou Mi’s hand. He looked up at JungMin and HyungJoon. "_Do you vouch for these people, Mi?_"

"_I have trusted them with my life, and my secrets_," Zhou Mi nodded. "_They can be trusted_."

In a world destroyed by plague and war, it’s every man for themselves. To survive, this small caravan of misfits navigate through the remains of a civilization on death's door; where trust must be earned, and secrets must be kept. 

Nodding, Han Geng straightened. "A lot has happened since you left for Korea," he said, switching to accented Korean for the benefit of the two others in the room. "Your father has been very ill, his chief advisor Wang Zemin has been for all intents and purposes running the country from the shadows. He’s the only one allowed to see the Emperor these days, no one knows what lies he’s been feeding him but with what’s been happening not much is left to the imagination."

"What do you mean?" HyungJoon frowned.

"China is on the brink of war, war of it’s own creation," Han Geng replied. "That army along Korea’s borders is ready to invade. There are similar armies positioned at the borders for Vietnam, Laos and Nepal. The population has been told it’s the will of the Emperor, for the good of China."

Though Zhou Mi's expression was drawn and tired, his eyes narrowed slowly at Han Geng's words. "I have never heard of this advisor before. That... does not sound like anything my father would say or do."

"Shan didn’t think so either," Han Geng said, words careful and eyes sad. "He was one of the most vocal against the move to war. Some months ago, he was sent to the west to take care of a minor uprising. No one has heard word of him or the soldiers accompanying him since."

"... _What_?" Zhou Mi's eyes widened in horror. "That... that's not possible."

"Who's Shan?" JungMin asked, feeling out of the loop.

"My brother... the heir apparent," Zhou Mi said. "How long ago did he go?"

"Before the leaves started to turn, four months ago," Han Geng replied. "I’ve sent multiple scouting parties after them…he hasn’t been found yet, but they’re looking." His expression fell as he looked down at Zhou Mi’s hand. "It isn’t safe for you here in Beijing, Zhou Mi. Many in the army are loyal to you, but just as many have been bought by the advisor and won’t hesitate to dispose of you if they were to hear you’ve returned."

"... If he's not found, and I'm not able to be cured... what will happen?" Zhou Mi asked, though it wasn't clear who he was asking. "I need to see my father."

"You can’t," Han Geng shook his head. "Even if you were well, it’s too dangerous for you to be anywhere near his residence right now…" His brow furrowed. "Cured…what do you mean? Did you…find what you went to Korea for?"

"... I did, I just hope it's not too late for me," Zhou Mi nodded, his lips curling slightly. "I'm so happy to see you Geng... you've done well for yourself since I've been gone."

Han Geng smiled widely. "I’m happy to see you as well…hang in there." He smoothed out the blankets with his free hand. "I was told you were a larger group than this," he said, looking at JungMin and HyungJoon quizzically. "What happened to your wagon?"

"There was a rockslide in the pass, we got separated," JungMin said. "And what do you mean you were told this was a larger group? Wait... how did you know we had HeeChul with us?"

"…" Han Geng scratched the side of his head. "I may have had people watching for your arrival, just in case?"

"Who?" HyungJoon frowned.

"Private Wu Yifan, for one. And there may have been someone posing as a shopkeeper in Shenyang," Han Geng smiled sheepishly. "He should be on his way here, actually. He’s very excited to greet you properly, Zhou Mi."

"... Ah, I knew there was something odd about him," Zhou Mi chuckled dryly. "I'm curious though, why he didn't say anything then."

"You were with strange people," Han Geng replied. "He’s…not very popular in the army, he could have easily walked right into a trap and gotten the both of you killed. According to his message he planned to intercept you on the road once he regrouped with some others nearby, though obviously that didn’t happen."

"I imagine then he has met up with the others," Zhou Mi said. "If you don't mind Geng.. I need some rest. I want to be able to talk at length with you... but I'm very tired."

"Of course," Geng nodded. Squeezing Zhou Mi’s hand again, he stood up and let go. "If there’s anything you need, please let me know. Rest well." He glanced at JungMin and HyungJoon and nodded towards the door.

"We’ll be right outside, Mi," HyungJoon said, standing.

"Thank you," Zhou Mi smiled as they filed out of the room. JungMin glanced back as he closed the door behind them.

"So I don't think we were introduced, I'm JungMin, this is HyungJoon," JungMin said. "I gather you're the infamous Geng we've heard so much about."

"I’m not sure if ‘infamous’ is the word I would use, but yes," Han Geng blinked, nodded to them. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, this is a very poor greeting for our neighbors. But you’re safe in this building, I trust everyone here with my life. If there’s any supplies you need, Xander will be able to assist you."

"I appreciate that... we are unfortunately at your mercy here," JungMin said, clearly uncomfortable. "I have to ask... the others we were with, will you be looking for them as well?"

Han Geng nodded. "Any friend of Zhou Mi’s is a friend of mine. I have Zitao and his team watching all the entrances to the city, he’ll let us know if they’re spotted. But if my and Zhou Mi’s hunch is right, your friends are in good hands. How much were they delayed, do you know?"

"At least a week, if not more," JungMin said. "As long as they didn't face any worse troubles than the rock slide, then they'll be here."

The other man nodded his understanding. "We have spare rooms for you and your two other companions," he said, pointing to two rooms across the hall from Zhou Mi’s. Someone called for him in loud Mandarin then. "Food will be brought around shortly. Excuse me." He slipped around HyungJoon to disappear down the hallway.

"…We should find Kevin and KiBum," HyungJoon frowned, glancing around before looking at JungMin. "I don’t like them being alone in this place."

"They're not alone, they have each other," JungMin said, though he nodded. "Let's go make sure they're getting on with their chores alright. We'll need to make sure they understand that if they wander away, I'll string them up by their toes."

"Somehow I don’t think they’ll be wandering off," HyungJoon replied, walking down the hallways slowly. "So who are these people, exactly? That Han Geng guy wasn’t very clear on what they’re doing here. This can’t just be a safe house for any royals happening to pass through, it looks like a base of sorts."

"I'm not entirely sure," JungMin said, shaking his head a little. "But... if I remember correctly, that Han Geng is a general in the army. This doesn't really look like an official army base though. He did say that there were those in the army still loyal to the emperor, maybe that's what this is? An unofficial base for those loyal to Mi's dad?"

"Maybe," HyungJoon nodded, frowning. "…well, we made it. That physician better get here soon. Mi doesn’t have much longer left."

"No, he... he looks like he's in the last stages of it," JungMin murmured quietly. "When those marks reach his face, I don't even know if a cure can save him at that point."

"…Yeah." HyungJoon trailed off before drawing in a breath. "At least he’s back here, with people he knows. I mean…seems like he really did miss China, at least we could do that much for him."

"It feels kind of pointless you know? He spent all that time looking and hoping," JungMin said, stopping at the doorway back into the garage. "And it could all be for nothing."

"Most likely, it is," HyungJoon agreed, stopping in front of JungMin and looking up at him. "But he still tried, and risked a lot to do it. I respect him for that. It’s more than a lot of people have ever done."

"Doesn't mean it's fair, he's a nice guy," JungMin said, qirking his lips a little as he looked down at HyungJoon. "For royalty."

"For royalty," HyungJoon chuckled. "Did you ever think you’d meet a prince? I didn’t."

"Whoever thought there was even royalty _left_," JungMin snorted. "I thought royalty was just like a myth or something from before the plague."

"I didn’t even hear the term till a few years ago," HyungJoon shook his head. He glanced at the few people walking up and down the hallways. "The way everyone’s talked about how China used to be…I wish I could have seen it. Maybe KiBum and I could have been safe here."

"Maybe, but how could you have known," JungMin said, touching HyungJoon's shoulder. "And how would I have met you if you'd been in China?"

A small smile curled HyungJoon’s lips. "Fair point." He covered JungMin’s hand with his hand, squeezing lightly. "Come on, let’s see what the kids are up to."

**********************

The next few hours were an odd mix of calm and tension. The new arrivals found it hard to relax in a building full of people they didn’t know, even if those people were all friendly. They were given food shortly after chores were done, steaming bowls of rice, pickled vegetables and spicy beef. While they’d been able to provide for themselves in the days after the landslide, Kevin would be the first to admit he was nowhere as good a cook as RyeoWook so their meals had been rather plain. If he’d known these people better, he would have hunted down the chef for the recipe.

Zhou Mi woke up a couple hours later. JungMin and HyungJoon kept him company as he managed to get down a bowl of soup, leaving Kevin and KiBum to their own devices (with strict orders not to leave the building). Han Geng they saw from time to time; he seemed very busy, talking with different groups of people, disappearing into Zhou Mi’s room briefly before leaving the building entirely.

"I forgot where JungMin hyung said our room was," Kevin looked around the hallway as he and KiBum wandered from wing to wing, too restless to stay in one place.

"I wasn't paying attention," KiBum said, poking his head into an open doorway. Most of what they'd found so far were empty rooms filled with crates and furniture. "What do you think all this stuff is? It seems like it's been here a while with all the dust, but I've never seen this much stuff in these kinds of buildings before. Usually they're picked clean."

"They’re like the storehouses in my compound…dry food, maybe? Spare clothes? Weapons?" Kevin shook his head, curious. "Do you think we can look? Or will they shoot us? Pro’lly shouldn’t go snooping in other people’s stuff."

"Probably not, but they said to make ourselves at home," KiBum shrugged. "What if there's an emergency, and we need to grab as much food or stuff as we can. Would be helpful to know where stuff is."

"…Your brother’s going to kill us if we get ourselves shot," Kevin replied, even as he squeezed past KiBum into the room. "We’re not taking anything, just looking."

"If we get ourselves shot, I think what HyungJoon will do to us will be the least of our worries," KiBum snorted.

"Hey, there you two are!" A voice called from behind them. KiBum glanced back to see Xander coming towards them. "The physician is here, you want to meet him?"

"He’s here?" Kevin perked up at that, scrambling back out of the room. "Yes! Where is he? Is he already with Zhou Mi?" They were finally about to meet the man they’d traveled across Korea and China to reach. The man who could save Zhou Mi’s life.

"He was heading there, thought I'd come find you," Xander said, motioning for them to follow down a side hallway. "Took me a bit to find you guys, I don't think anyone's been over on this side of the building in a while."

"We were just looking around, there's a lot of neat stuff in here," KiBum said, finding Kevin's hand as they followed Xander. "What was this place?"

"No idea, we've only been using this place for a couple of weeks," Xander replied. "We move around a lot."

"So, what was all that stuff back there?" Kevin asked, confused. "Whoever was in this place before didn’t clear it out? How has no one taken anything?"

"Beats me, Geng said it was someone important's house," Xander said. "Didn't say who's, just that we could use it for a little while. No one's gone looking through the boxes, so no idea what's in them."

"So what do you do with all your time then, I figured someone would have gotten curious by now," KiBum said. "Could be stuff worth selling."

"All I know, is it's stuff that needs to be kept safe," Xander shrugged, turning another corner. They were back in a part of the house that was more familiar, KiBum recognizing the door to the room Zhou Mi was staying in. "I'm gonna go find Geng, let him know the physician is here."

"Okay," Kevin nodded, watching Xander continue down the hallway as he and KiBum stopped at Zhou Mi’s door. "He seemed nice," he said to KiBum cheerfully as he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open.

They didn’t make far into the room, coming to a stop just past the doorway. Standing in between them and Zhou Mi’s bed were two people, one a shellshocked youth around their age and the other clearly a physician. They were both frozen in place, facing away from the door.

"You died!" HyungJoon’s cracking voice got Kevin’s attention. The older brother was standing, his chair knocked over behind him, gun out and trained on the physician’s head. The hand holding the gun was shaking violently. "You’re supposed to be _dead!_"

KiBum couldn't tell what was going on, but by the tone in his brother's voice something was very wrong.

"Joon, lower the gun," JungMin was saying, in a calm, but stern voice. "Now."

JungMin’s words went unheard, no sign that HyungJoon even knew he was talking. The older brother’s gaze went to Kevin and KiBum standing stunned in the doorway behind the other two, eyes wide. "KiBum, get away from him! Run!"

"...Hyung?" KiBum was utterly confused as he took a step back. He watched one of the men standing in front of them turn to look back at him, an older man was weary eyes who looked so lost, but so familiar. "What... what's going on?"

"Don’t look at him!" HyungJoon snapped, taking a step forward. "Stay away from him, I won’t let you hurt him!"

The older brother wasn’t just afraid, he was terrified. They’d seen HyungJoon lose his cool before, but never like this. Kevin’s hand found KiBum’s, holding on tightly. "…What?"

"He’s our father," HyungJoon said, voice cracking. "KiBum _move!_"

KiBum stumbled backward, eyes widening at his brother's words. It couldn't be, their father had died. The man standing in front of them had their eyes though, as sad and desperate as they were. "No, no it can't be," KiBum murmured.

"KiBum?" the man said, looking between KiBum and then back at HyungJoon. "HyungJoon... how..."

"I would suggest, if you want to stay breathing, that you don't talk," JungMin said, edging closer to HyungJoon. "Joon, put down the gun, you're not shooting anyone."

"He’s not supposed to be here," HyungJoon said, shaking and chest heaving. "He’s supposed to be dead, he burned!" Kevin slowly stepped to the side, putting himself between KiBum and their father.

If KiBum could have felt his legs, he would have run by now, but he was trapped in his shock. He could hear people talking, but the room was spinning and the only thing keeping him from passing out was Kevin's hand in his.

"Damn it Joon, put the god damn gun down now!" JungMin said, moving to get in between HyungJoon and his father. "I don't know what the hell is going on, and I want to help, but you need to sit down and give me that gun before you hurt someone."

Forced to look away from his father’s face by JungMin stepping between them, HyungJoon stared up at him, struggling to breathe. His shoulders shook before the gun slowly lowered, pointing at the floor. "We can’t go back to that, we _can’t_."

"You're not going to, I won't let it happen," JungMin said, reaching forward slowly to take the gun out of his hand. "You and me, we go talk somewhere okay? You need to calm down."

HyungJoon let JungMin take the gun, resisting only for a moment. "No, I…KiBum," he stepped back away from JungMin, shifting to the side so he could see his brother. "I’m not leaving KiBum alone with him."

"KiBum?" Kevin looked behind him at KiBum, holding his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

"Okay, KiBum goes too, either way, we get out of this room," JungMin said. "... This is the guy who's supposed to save Mi remember."

"This is the guy who _tortured_ us," HyungJoon replied, the loaded words distressing him even more. "What if he’s going to do the same to Mi?!"

"What’s going on in here?" Han Geng’s voice behind them made Kevin jump, turning around better to see the general standing behind them frowning.

"We'll explain later," JungMin said, not turning away from HyungJoon. He glanced at Zhou Mi out of the corner of his eye, the prince having thankfully stayed quiet during the confusion. "Mi, you trust this man?"

"... Absolutely," Zhou Mi nodded, though his eyes were narrowed slightly in concern. "I've known him most of my life."

Frowning as he looked from one person to the other, Han Geng looked past the crowd at the door to where the unnamed kid next to the physican was standing completely still, shellshocked. "_Yixing, you’re dismissed, return to your post,_" he said. The kid jumped when addressed and bowed jerkily before leaving the room in a hurry.

Kevin let him by before wrapping one arm around his boyfriend’s waist, drawing KiBum out into the hallway. "Come on, let’s go, we’ll go somewhere with your brother." He glanced back into the room at JungMin and HyungJoon, the older brother standing frozen with his gaze locked on their father.

"Let's go Joon," JungMin said quietly into HyungJoon's ear, taking him by the elbow. "You can kill him later."

"_Geng, please stay, close the door after them_," Zhou Mi said, though his eyes were glancing between the physician and HyungJoon. "_I don't want us disturbed_."

HyungJoon moved finally, letting JungMin pull him out of the room.

"I don’t remember where they said our rooms are," Kevin said quietly when the door was closed after them, leaving the four of them standing out in the hallway. There was no sign of the many people who were in the building; they must have cleared out with all the yelling.

"This way," JungMin said, keeping a grip on HyungJoon as he moved down the hallway. Thankfully they met no other people on the way, there was no telling how the two brothers would react at seeing other people at this moment. Both of them looked as if they had seen a ghost, which to them they had, but HyungJoon was far too twitchy for JungMin's liking at that moment. Finding their room, he opened the door, gently pushing HyungJoon in before him before motioning to Kevin and KiBum. "You two in here with us."

Nodding, Kevin drew KiBum into the room. His boyfriend’s utter silence was nerve wracking. He closed the door behind them, looking at JungMin helplessly.

Being out of that room seemed to revive HyungJoon a little, the older brother still trembling with each exhale. "KiBum?" He broke away from JungMin’s grip, shrugging off the hold on his elbow and going straight to his brother. "KiBum, are you okay?" He touched KiBum’s shoulders, trying to get his little brother to meet his eyes.

"... You told me he was dead," KiBum whispered, not really looking at anything. "You said he died, that he couldn't hurt us again. You said he was dead!"

"KiBum, look, look at me," HyungJoon brushed KiBum’s hair out of his face, fingers tucking under his chin to keep his attention. "I won’t let him hurt you, understand? I _promised_ you, he’s never going to hurt us anymore. I’ll kill him first."

"No one is going to kill anyone," JungMin said, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. "Despite what he did to you, he's the emperor's physician. Mi says he's the only hope he has."

"If he comes _near_ us, he’s dead," HyungJoon looked at JungMin, one arm around his brother protectively. "We can’t stay here, he knows where we are."

"Why is he here?" KiBum asked quietly, his brow furrowed. "You think he's been here the whole time?"

"We can't go anywhere Joon, not until Saeng and the others get here," JungMin said. "I highly doubt he's going to try anything with Mi and the general right here."

"I don’t know, KiBum," HyungJoon drew in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Zhou Mi said he knew him most of his life, we could ask him," Kevin said, looking between the brothers worriedly. Realizing something, he looked at JungMin. "Does…does this mean, the cure actually works? I mean…he cured KiBum and HyungJoon, so maybe he really can cure Zhou Mi."

"... Maybe," JungMin intoned quietly. "We'll find out I guess in a little bit."

"If... if he cures Mi, like he cured _us_," KiBum whispered, shaking his head. "Mi might not live through it."

"He won’t live through it if he’s not cured either," Kevin murmured, glancing at the door. He wondered what was happening in the other room. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? We have no authority here," JungMin said, his lips set in a grimace. "We wait, and then leave when the caravan gets here."

"But that is days away still!" KiBum rasped, his whole body shaking. "We can't wait that long, we have to go, right hyung?" he turned his attention to HyungJoon finally.

HyungJoon met KiBum’s eyes, already nodding. "It’s not safe for us here, not with him," his voice cracked as he looked at JungMin. "You don’t know what he’s capable of."

"Is it really safe anywhere else?" Kevin asked nervously. "Without the caravan?"

"Better than right across the hall from that _monster_."

"We're not going anywhere," JungMin said firmly. "We're not getting lost in god damn china right now, not when the caravan will be here soon. That's final, Joon."

"It’s not final, because we can’t stay here with him!" HyungJoon’s voice rose.

"We're not going anywhere until Saeng and the others get here!" JungMin countered, hands on hips. "I'm not leaving without them."

"…Then stay here," HyungJoon said. "KiBum and I will go."

"What?" KiBum's eyes widened at that, shaking his head. "No, we can't leave without them. Kevin can't stay here."

"Kevin, why don't you take KiBum to your room, I need to talk to HyungJoon alone," JungMin said, his gaze never leaving HyungJoon.

"…Yes hyung," Kevin murmured, eyes wide and worried. He took KiBum’s hands. "We’ll just be in the room next door," he drew KiBum away from his brother and to the door. HyungJoon watched them go, hands clenched into fists at his sides and breathing unevenly.

Waiting until the door was closed, JungMin locked it behind them before turning back to HyungJoon, his expression grim. "We're not leaving this room until you calm down, and we talk about this rationally."

"Calm down? That’s my _father_ in the other room!" HyungJoon snapped, starting to pace. "How am I supposed to be calm? We can’t be anywhere near him, I won’t let him."

"What do you think he's going to do to you, to KiBum, at this point?" JungMin replied, crossing his arms. "You're not little kids anymore, he's an old man. He can't hurt you anymore."

"How do you know that? You don’t know him. You’ve never seen what he’s done. He has power here, you think all these people won’t listen to the _royal physician_ if he wants to do all that again?"

"Why would he, he already has the cure!" JungMin blew up, throwing his hands in the air.

"If it works." HyungJoon stopped, turning and looking at JungMin. He was shaking like a leaf, expression filled with confusion, anger and fear, desperately trying to keep it together. "There’s no guarantee those plants are the ones that cured us. If they don’t work, it’s back to the beginning. But he won’t have to resort to trial and error anymore. Our whole house burned down, all his notes were destroyed, but KiBum and I weren’t!" Tears had started to fall as he gulped for breath. "We’re still alive, we’re all that’s left. If those plants aren’t the cure, he’ll make us the cure."

"No, he won't," JungMin said, watching him. As much as he wanted to hold HyungJoon and comfort him, there was no way to know how HyungJoon would react right at this moment. "Do you trust me to keep you and KiBum safe?"

"I trust you, but I don’t trust him," HyungJoon replied shakily. "Or Han Geng, or any of the people in this building. We’re in a building full of people we don’t know who will take his word over ours and we don’t even know who they are or what they’re trying to do. If they come for us, you won’t be able to protect us JungMin."

"And every single one of them listen to Zhou Mi," JungMin said, taking a step forward. "We have to talk to him, and to Han Geng. I know you're scared Joon, but I'm not letting anyone hurt you, _ever_. We have no idea if they trust him, we don't know anything yet. I'm not running away until we know more."

"If the cure doesn’t work, Zhou Mi won’t be alive long enough to talk to us," HyungJoon looked down. "Why can’t you just let us go?"

"Because I'm scared if you leave, I'll never see you again," JungMin said, looking away. "I can't stop you if you want to leave, if that's what you really want to do. But I'm seeing this through with Zhou Mi. He deserve that much."

"I want to see it through with him too. But the last time I saw my father, he was jamming tubes into my arms." HyungJoon slowly sat down on the bed finally, hands gripping the material of his pants tightly. "I don’t know what to do."

"I don't know what to do either, but all I know is, we have to stick together," JungMin said, approaching the bed cautiously and sitting down next to him.

Breathing in and out deeply, HyungJoon was silent for a long minute. "…I promised KiBum I would never let him go through that again," he said, wiping at his eyes with one hand. "Keeping him safe will always be my priority, he’s my baby brother." He looked up at JungMin. "Help me protect him."

"I will, and I'll protect you as well," JungMin said, laying a hand on top of HyungJoon's free hand. "You're stronger than him, I know you are."

Looking down at the older man’s hand, HyungJoon turned his own over to link their fingers together. "He took everything away from us," he murmured, leaning against JungMin’s side. "I feel like we’ve just got our lives back…I don’t want to lose everything again."

"You're not going to," JungMin said softly. "I worked too damn hard to get you to the point you're at, I'm not letting anyone take that away from you."

In the next room over, Kevin had locked the door and sat KiBum down on the bed. If HyungJoon or JungMin needed to get in they’d knock, and maybe the extra security would help KiBum a little. "KiBum?" he rubbed his boyfriend’s back slowly. "It’s okay, everything’ll be okay."

"Why is he here," KiBum whispered, his eyes wide and staring straight ahead. "_How_ is he here, he's supposed to be dead. I... I never thought he would be alive."

"I guess…he survived the fire, same as you and HyungJoon hyung did," Kevin said, eyes worried. "Maybe he wasn’t in the building when it caught fire. Then he must have thought you both were dead too."

KiBum's brow furrowed slightly at that and he looked down at the floor. "I guess... if he thought we were dead, that's why he wouldn't have looked for us," he said.

"Are you glad he didn’t?" Kevin asked, watching him.

"... Yes," KiBum nodded slowly. "He... he did horrible things to us. He would have kept doing things to us if he had ever found us again. I don't think I could imagine what life would have been like if we'd been running from him as well as hiding who were from everyone."

"You don’t have to run anymore, or hide…not like before," Kevin brushed KiBum’s bangs out of his face. "We’re here, we’ll protect you. You and your brother both. And when the others catch up, you know they’ll protect you too."

"I know," KiBum sighed, pulling away slightly and standing back up. "But it doesn't mean I'll feel safe knowing he's still alive. That he's just down the hall. What if he hurts Zhou Mi?"

"That general, Han Geng, he’s in there with him," Kevin straightened. "He seems dedicated to Zhou Mi, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him."

"But how would he know? He's going to be injecting Zhou Mi with things, what if they kill him? The general isn't going to know what's good and what's bad," KiBum said, pacing back and forth before stopping in the middle of the room. He stared quietly at the floor for a moment before looking at Kevin. "Maybe you should be in there with him, ask him to teach you the cure."

"And leave you out here?" Kevin shook his head, eyes wide. "I don’t want to leave you alone, KiBum. I’m staying with you, to protect you."

"No, hyung and JungMin can protect me, we need to protect Zhou Mi," KiBum said. "We have to do this Kevin."

"…Your brother will flip his lid if he hears I’m anywhere near your father," Kevin replied, but he knew KiBum was right. He had enough medical knowledge that he’d be able to stop the physician from giving Zhou Mi anything deadly, though he didn’t know why the man would even attempt something like that. If the cure didn’t work, Zhou Mi would die within days anyways. At least this way, Kevin could keep a careful eye on the man. Make sure he didn’t try anything funny. "I won’t let him do anything," he said, standing and stepping up in front of KiBum. "I promise you, he’s not going to hurt anyone ever again."

"No, he's not," KiBum said, crossing back to sit down next to Kevin again. "As scared as I am, and as scared as I know HyungJoon is, I'm not going to run from him. We've been running our whole lives, and it's all his fault."

"Are you going to talk to him at all?" Kevin asked, automatically wrapping his arm around KiBum loosely.

"No," KiBum said automatically, but his eyes were troubled. "... I mean... he was horrible to us, he experimented on us... I shouldn't even _want_ to talk to him."

"But _do_ you want to talk to him?" the younger of the two asked, watching KiBum’s face.

KiBum was quiet for a long moment before he sighed heavily. "... I just... I want to ask him why he did that stuff to us. We were just kids, we trusted him. Why would he do it?"

Kevin was wondering the same thing himself. "…I think it would be good for you and HyungJoon to talk to him, once he’s finished treating Zhou Mi," he said quietly. "I mean…to face him. You just said you’ve been running your whole lives, but you don’t need to anymore."

"HyungJoon would never agree to that, you saw how he reacted," KiBum said, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I don't know if I can talk to him. I'd probably be too afraid."

"Hey…whether you talk to him or not is up to you. But no matter what, nothing’s going to happen." Kevin perched his chin on KiBum’s shoulder, smiling at him.

"You say that like it's a sure thing, something _could_ happen," KiBum said, closing his eyes. "He could hurt you."

"No way, I’m no pushover anymore." Kevin didn’t like seeing his boyfriend so distraught. "Could a pushover do _this_?" Wrapping both arms around the other man for leverage, he hauled KiBum further onto the bed and dumped him on his back before peppering his face with kisses.

KiBum yelped, flailing slightly at the kisses before giving in, putting his arms around Kevin's neck and rolling them over. "Could warn me first," he murmured, smirking down at the younger man. "I almost screamed, then what would we have said when HyungJoon came in here with his pistol drawn?"

"That I pinched you?" Kevin grinned cheekily up at him, long fingers running through KiBum’s hair and massaging the back of his neck. "And where’s the fun in warning you? You’d just say no."

"I wouldn't say no to kissing you," KiBum said, letting his forehead rest against Kevin's and closing his eyes. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up though, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, let’s not think like that," Kevin murmured, eyes closing as well as he tilted his head enough to kiss KiBum softly. "I’ll always cheer you up. You might not always appreciate my methods, but I live for seeing you smile."

"No, you live because I wouldn't survive without you," KiBum replied after kissing Kevin again, their mouths moving against each other. "Thank you."

************************

It was the following day before any of them approached Zhou Mi’s room again. When Kevin approached JungMin and HyungJoon about keeping an eye on the royal physician, the older brother predictably shot down the idea instantly. It took a bit to convince him that someone needed to stay with Zhou Mi and make sure nothing bad happened. Kevin could have just done it without HyungJoon’s permission, but being anywhere near their father was a touchy subject for both brothers. Kevin felt it important they all agree that this was the right thing to do.

Knocking on the door some hours after lunch, Kevin cautiously poked his head into the room. "…Zhou Mi?" he called softly, checking if the man was awake. He ignored the physician sitting by the bed for now, a large part of him wanting nothing to do with the man who’d put his sons through so much pain.

Zhou Mi's eyes opened slowly and he looked to the door. The red lines had crept up over his chin and jaw, his face pale and drawn. "...Kevin," he murmured, voice barely audible. "Come in."

Kevin slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He avoided looking at the physician who he could feel watching him, going to the opposite side of the bed. "…Hey," he said, crouching next to the bed. It seemed pointless to ask how Zhou Mi was fairing. It was clear to see how much pain he was in, and how little energy and time he had left. It was a stark contrast from when they’d first met the young prince. "What did we miss?"

"He can recreate the cure," Zhou Mi said, lips curling upwards. "It's all because of you Kevin, and that plant you knew of."

"Happy to help," Kevin’s eyes crinkled a little as he took Zhou Mi’s hand, fingers linking with the other man. "…How long will that take?" He reluctantly addressed the physician, lifting his eyes away from Zhou Mi’s pale face.

Now that he was paying attention to KiBum and HyungJoon’s father, he saw that the man was working with a chemistry set similar to Zhou Mi’s, a small portable burner on the floor and countless vials and beakers. Some of it Kevin recognized, some of it he didn’t.

"It will take a day or two," the older man replied, not looking up at Kevin as he worked. "Most of this is trial and error."

Kevin’s jaw clenched a little before he nodded, looking back down at Zhou Mi. "Hang in there," he whispered, squeezing Zhou Mi’s hand. "Okay?"

"I'm not dead yet," Zhou Mi chuckled hoarsely. "I haven't seen anyone else... how are things?"

"Things are…okay," Kevin replied, trying not to look at the physician. "As well as can be expected. We’re just hoping the rest of the caravan gets here soon." He tried to communicate that none of them were leaving without outright saying it.

"How are HyungJoon and KiBum?" The physician asked.

"Just fine," Kevin answered brusquely without looking at the man, smile frozen on his face. "I’ll be staying in here with you while he’s working…keep an eye on things," he said to Zhou Mi.

"Good, I could use the company," Zhou Mi said, his eyes closing. "You'll have to forgive me, I won't be my usual talkative self."

"That’s fine, you just get some rest." Kevin squeezed Zhou Mi’s hand lightly, settling down beside the bed. He could see what Dr. Kim was doing from where he sat, and that was good enough for him. It didn’t escape his notice that everything the man did, he wrote down in a worn notebook next to him. Kevin recognized the plants they’d brought from Korea, but there were a few other things…liquids and herbs he didn’t recognize immediately, but he was sure they were detailed in the notebook.

"You must be friends with KiBum," the physician’s voice startled Kevin a few minutes later and he looked up. "You seemed close."

Kevin wasn’t sure what to say to that, jaw working as he watched the man heat a solution over the burner. "…I guess you could say that," he said shortly after a moment, not willing to tell the man they were dating.

"How is he?" Dr. Kim asked, looking up at Kevin. He still looked so tired, so dispirited. He looked like a man who had given up on everything.

"He’s fine," Kevin looked away, unwilling to meet the man’s eyes. He wouldn’t, not with knowing all this man had done to his own family.

Dr. Kim didn’t drop the conversation. "He must have been six…seven, last time I saw him," he said. "And here he is, all grown up. Him and HyungJoon both, grown into young men. They look healthy, strong. I didn’t…I had no idea, they were still alive."

"I don’t want to talk about them with you," Kevin snapped, free hand clenching in his lap. "You’re lucky HyungJoon hyung didn’t put a bullet in your head. He would have been right to." The only thing stopping him was that Dr. Kim was the only one who could save Zhou Mi.

What Kevin hadn’t expected was for Dr. Kim to agree. "Yes, he would have been," the man murmured with a heavy sigh, taking the beaker off the flame carefully. "Can I make, just…one request?" He looked up at Kevin. "Just to talk to them…for ten minutes, just ten minutes."

"They don’t want to talk to you," Kevin answered, lips thinning. "With good reason. You’re the monster who tortured them."

"I was trying to save them!" The physician’s outburst and the slap of a hand against the floor made Kevin jump, one hand automatically going to the knife HyungJoon had given him, strapped to his hip.

Silence fell over the room, no one speaking for a long minute. "I wanted to save them," Dr. Kim repeated in a cracked whisper, one hand covering his mouth as his eyes squeezed shut.

There was nothing Kevin could say to that besides the obvious, besides what the three in the room already knew. So he chose to say nothing at all, watching in silence as the man grieved for the sons that remained lost to him.

*******

"Is all of that really Beijing?" RyeoWook asked KyuHyun, sitting up and peaking out through the front of the caravan. The path led them down through the mountains, and in the valley below lay a sprawling network of concrete and metal, going as far as the eye could see. It was the largest city RyeoWook had ever seen, dwarfing Seoul by a factor of ten. "There can't be that many people living there still right? Is it like Seoul, most of the city is abandoned?"

"Most of it, yeah. But there’s still at least 3 million people living there, or at least there was last time my family came through," KyuHyun replied, sitting on the edge of the cot behind RyeoWook. "There used to be more, but some years ago there was a big movement back to the countryside to help manage the crops and natural resources. Amazing, isn’t it?"

"Amazing is right," RyeoWook nodded slowly. "You could spend your whole life here and never see the whole thing, huh. How are we going to find the others in a place this big?"

"Well…I’d say to ask around for the prince, but given our situation, I don’t know," KyuHyun frowned. "Maybe that’s why we had to wait for DongHae to catch up. Maybe the militia has an idea of where to find the others."

"Maybe, but what if they don't?" RyeoWook frowned a little before getting to his feet and picking his way up to the front of the caravan, poking his head. "Hey boss, I hope we know where we're going once we get in there, it looks like we'd get lost for days down there."

YoungSaeng looked back at RyeoWook, brow furrowed in worry. "I know. And we don’t have the time to get lost." The militia group was dispersed around them, some in front and some behind, but YoungSaeng couldn’t see DongHae or Henry. He turned in his seat, looking for KyuJong. "Kyu yah," he called towards the man riding a little further up.

Glancing over his shoulder, KyuJong reined his horse in, waiting for the caravan to catch up before following along beside. "Something wrong?"

"Can you get either DongHae or Henry over here? I don’t care which," YoungSaeng said, straightening. "We have no idea what’s happening when we reach the city, it’s time they filled us in."

"Good luck finding out anything useful," HeeChul muttered, riding nearby.

"Just because you haven't had any luck with them being nice to you, doesn't mean it's that way for the rest of us," KyuJong said, nudging his horse back into a trot to catch back up with the militia. "Hey, DongHae, Henry, YoungSaeng wants to speak to you guys. We want to know what's going on."

DongHae had been talking to Henry in animated Mandarin, complete with arm motions. When KyuJong approached he stopped talking. "Oh… I did forget to fill you in, didn’t I," his lips pursed a little before he smiled at Henry. "You joining me or not?"

Henry shrugged, turning his horse around. "Might as well, I may have to translate when you get too excited and noone but the horses and dogs can hear you."

"Hey! I’m better about that," DongHae huffed, wheeling his horse around as well.

YoungSaeng watched the two militia leaders approach. In the short time they’d traveled with the caravan, they’d both gone out of their way to be nice to YoungSaeng’s crew. The same went for the majority of the militia. By now, YoungSaeng had deducted that DongHae’s overeagerness to help (and not understanding what ‘personal space’ meant) were just some of the man’s quirks. He seemed to have taken a liking to RyeoWook in particular, something that didn’t go over well with KyuHyun.

"Hey!" DongHae turned his horse around again to follow alongside the caravan. "What’s up?"

"…We’ll have reached the city limits within the hour," YoungSaeng said, adjusting his grip on the reins. "Do you know where to find the others?"

"We have a few ideas," DongHae replied, smiling widely. "But we know people who do. We’ve got some of our own stationed all across the city, get to them and we’ll know exactly where the young prince and his companions are."

"It isn’t safe for us in Beijing though, isn’t it," YoungSaeng’s brow furrowed.

"Not really, but it isn't safe for Zhou Mi either," Henry said. "Or anyone loyal to him and the emperor. But we've got a better chance being all together and protecting him than we do being apart."

"So… no one’s going to notice the militia making a mockery of the army just waltzing through Beijing," YoungSaeng said blandly.

"Oh, no, they’ve got their orders," DongHae replied. "They’ll be around, but you won’t see them. We’ve been doing this a long time, we know how to get around undetected. Unless we want them to find us. You and your caravan just stick with Henry and I. Actually, stuck with Henry. I’ll be here unless we’re spotted, in which case I’ll be the distraction. Don’t follow me then," he laughed loudly.

"... I don't follow," KyuJong frowned. "So... we're not following you into Beijing?"

"Don't mind him, he's difficult to understand sometimes," Henry rolled his eyes. "We," he motioned between himself and DongHae, "are staying with you guys, the other guys are going to go out and find out where the rest of your friends and Zhou Mi are. If things go sour, you stick with me, okay?"

"How likely are things to go sour?" YoungSaeng asked.

"If you follow our lead and don’t draw attention? Very unlikely." DongHae bounced a little in his saddle. His horse looked used to his antics, showing an unworldly patience. "Don’t go sightseeing. I know it’s tempting, Beijing’s very busy, but there will be time for sightseeing when we’re not all wanted fugitives. Maybe. And I’m not difficult to understand, you just can’t keep up."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," Henry rolled his eyes behind DongHae's back. "The thing to remember when we into the city, is don't talk to anyone. We can't give away that you all are koreans. Just trust us and follow our lead, okay?"

"If they're lying, you'll be able to tell, right?" RyeoWook murmured to KyuHyun, glancing at him. "I don't trust that they're a hundred percent honest with us."

"I’ll be able to tell if anything suspicious is said, but I’m not a mind reader," KyuHyun replied just as quietly, listening through the wagon’s cover. "We’ll just have to be careful."

YoungSaeng didn’t seem any happier about putting themselves entirely in the militia’s hands, but nodded. "We don’t have much of a choice."

"... No, but doesn't mean we have to like it," RyeoWook muttered, sitting back down and looking at KyuHyun. "You don't think we're... overly paranoid do you? That's what DongHae says..."

"…Maybe," KyuHyun exhaled slowly at that, frowning down at his knees. "Normally I’d say yeah, no reason to be this suspicious in China, it’s not like Korea. But this whole thing about the armies invading other countries, and advisors plotting against the royal family…it’s not normal."

"Seems like something out of one of your books," RyeoWook said, leaning forward slightly, his hands bracing on the edge of the bench. "Only this is a lot more real, and scary. Heroes don't always win in real life."

"No, and it isn’t always obvious who’s really the good guys," KyuHyun wrinkled his nose a little, looking up at RyeoWook after a moment. "We just have to look out for each other, like we always do."

"Yeah," RyeoWook grinned, leaning over to wrap his arms around KyuHyun's shoulders, hugging him tight as he rested his cheek against KyuHyun's shoulder. "Long as we got each other, we'll be fine."

KyuHyun’s arms wrapped around RyeoWook’s waist, holding him close on the bench. "Sappy," he murmured teasingly, burying his nose against the older man’s neck and closing his eyes.

The rest of the ride towards the city was uneventuful, with DongHae taking potshots at HeeChu whenever an opportunity presented itself, but for the most part it was quiet. The rest of the militia men disappeared into the trees before they even reached the outskirts of the city, so quietly that KyuJong barely noticed they were gone.

The city itself was alive and vibrant, and KyuJong rode closer to the caravan out of comfort rather than necessity. He didn't like being so far from YoungSaeng, not with so many people around. As instructed, they kept their mouths closed, keeping their eyes peeled as they made their way into the city proper.

Out of all of them, DongHae and Henry were the most likely to be recognized. But neither of them seemed concerned, continuing to chatter in Mandarin to each other. YoungSaeng would have admired their nerves of steel if he hadn’t been doing his best to avoid attracting attention from passerby.

Kids were still running to and fro across the street, prattling on about wares for sale. DongHae diverted most of them from the caravan with a few words. YoungSaeng almost didn’t think anything of it, until he saw DongHae speak with a kid Kevin and KiBum’s ages for a moment longer than normal, his hand catching the youth’s wrist.

Then the moment was over and DongHae released the kid, who disappeared back into the crowd. DongHae gave Henry a small smile and nod.

They rode through the streets, taking more turns and seeming to go with a purpose until they arrived at a broken down building that looked like it had been some kind of garage with tall metal doors. Henry dismounted and grinned up at YoungSaeng. "We're here, hold on out here for a sec," he said before disappearing inside.

YoungSaeng watched him go, looking the building up and down. "…Where are we?" He asked DongHae, glancing at the militia leader who had dismounted beside the caravan. There was still no sign of the rest of the militia they’d been traveling with up until this point, but DongHae didn’t seem concerned.

"Somewhere safe, that’s all you need to know for now," DongHae replied with a bright grin, leaning against the side of the building as they waited. He adjusted the hood on his jacket so his face wasn’t visible to passerby.

It only took a few minutes before Henry poked his head out the door, giving DongHae a nod. "He's here, everyone in."

"What about the caravan, and the horses?" KyuJong asked, sliding out of his saddle.

"They're going to open the garage and bring everybody in, don't worry," Henry said, closing the door when he retreated back inside the building.

"You heard the man," DongHae pushed away from the wall. "Don’t worry, not about to leave your caravan out in the middle of the street like this. The sooner we’re in, the better."

Not exactly happy about leaving the caravan behind, YoungSaeng reluctantly climbed off the bed. "RyeoWook, KyuHyun, let’s go."

"Yes boss," KyuHyun climbed out of the back, grabbing his quiver and bow along the way.

DongHae had gone to the door, pulling it open with a cheeky grin at HeeChul. "Ladies first," he bowed.

"... You're dispicable," HeeChul wrinkled his nose at DongHae, sweeping into the open door with his chin up. 

KyuJong couldn't help but snort at that, shaking his head as he glanced at YoungSaeng, heading to the door. "I still say he kind of likes it when DongHae talks to him, he gets the faintest little flush to his cheeks."

"Fat chance of him ever admitting it," YoungSaeng chuckled, following KyuJong inside.

They didn’t make it very far, nearly smashing right into HeeChul who was blocking the doorway. "Yah princess, you’re creating a line-up," DongHae peered over their heads.

"You both made it in one piece, I’m shocked," spoke a heavily accented voice YoungSaeng didn’t recognize. Looking around KyuJong and HeeChul, he saw a stranger standing in the entranceway with a pleasant smile on his face.

"... What are you doing here?" HeeChul said, his eyes wide, though he didn't make any effort to move out of the way until KyuJong gently pushed him forward. "Did they capture you? Are you a prisoner?!"

"Prisoner? He's our boss," Henry snorted, leaning up against a wall to their side. "Think you really know the rebels now?"

DongHae squeezed in past the others jamming the doorway, slinging his arms around HeeChul’s shoulders with a shit-eating grin. "I hate to say I told you so, but I totally told you so."

"Donghai, you are not being helpful," Han Geng frowned at him. "Find rooms for these people before someone punches you."

"Yes boss!" DongHae released HeeChul and wandered off.

"_You_ are the rebel leader?" HeeChul's scowled at Han Geng, hands on his hips. "You the person who complained the most about them? How they were making life for the army miserable? Why didn't you just tell me the truth!"

"... Maybe we should just go find the others, leave them to this?" KyuJong murmured to YoungSaeng.

"It was safer for you not to know, I was trying to protect you," Han Geng retorted.

"…Yeah," YoungSaeng frowned, stepping past the arguing pair. Finally RyeoWook and KyuHyun had enough room to get inside, closing the door behind them. They managed to get past Geng and HeeChul, and into the maze of hallways.

"How are we going to find them?" KyuHyun glanced around. "Knock on every door? This place is huge."

"Find someone to ask?" RyeoWook suggested, his hand finding KyuHyun's and keeping close to him.

"Or... we can follow the sound of JungMin's loud voice?" KyuJong said, hearing JungMin from somewhere down the hall they were walking down. "You could hear him across the country in a wind storm he's so loud."

Expression brightening, YoungSaeng followed Jungmin’s voice down the hallway, the other three following behind him. It didn’t take them long to find the right door, not even bothering to knock before pushing it open. "JungMin?"

"_What_?! Can't you see we're having-" JungMin, having been faced away from the door, turned, his rant cutting off mid way as he saw who it was. "... Saeng," his eyes widened and he took two steps towards the door, pulling the older man into a tight hug. "I am so glad to see you."

Laughing in clear relief, YoungSaeng hugged JungMin back tightly, burying his nose in the younger man’s shoulder. "You made it, you’re all right. Let’s never, ever get stuck in landslides again."

Behind him, HyungJoon had stood up from the bed. "You all made it? Everyone’s okay?"

"Alive and kicking," KyuHyun said, squeezing in past the group once again blocking the doorway.

"You can't leave me alone with these people ever again," JungMin said, not letting YoungSaeng go. "They're driving me crazy, I don't know how you put up with all of us."

"Someone has to," KyuJong said, smiling at the other two. "How are things here, everyone okay? … How's Mi?"

JungMin sobered, pulling back from YoungSaeng enough to look at HyungJoon before looking back at YoungSaeng. "It's... not good. We need to talk."

YoungSaeng’s expression fell as he stepped back. "…How bad is he?"

"He’s…I honestly don’t know how he’s still alive, actually," HyungJoon looked away. "The royal physician needed time to make the cure, he started on the treatments this morning." KyuHyun looked down at RyeoWook at that.

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked at the three in the room again, gaze going between JungMin and the two brothers. "Where’s Kevin? Is he with Zhou Mi?"

"Yeah, let me take you to him," JungMin said, his expression grim. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you, even if he can't really talk right now," he said, leaning in to speak quietly in YoungSaeng's ear. "I need to talk to you alone."

Pulling back to look at JungMin in confusion, YoungSaeng’s lips thinned and he nodded. "…Wait here for a moment," he glanced at KyuJong, KyuHyun and RyeoWook.

"We can’t see Mi?" KyuHyun asked.

"You’ll see him soon." YoungSaeng stepped out into the hallway.

"He's not really in any condition to talk to a whole lot of people right now," JungMin said, following YoungSaeng out into the hall. Once the door was closed, he started to walk down the hall slowly. "The... the man who Mi told us would have a cure? You know how he figured it out?" he said, looking at YoungSaeng. "Because it's the same guy who used it on the brothers. He's their father."

YoungSaeng’s face paled as he took that in. "…Okay." He drew in a deep breath, looking at JungMin seriously. "What have I missed, Min ah? What happened, how are the brothers handling it?"

"Not well, at all," JungMin said, shaking his head. "I don't blame them, but it took a whole lot of convincing on mine and Kevin's part to keep them from bolting. They don't leave the room unless they have to. Kevin's been keeping an eye on their dad, make sure he's not going to hurt Mi. But... I honestly don't know what to do. This is way beyond me in how to handle."

"…You’ve done a great job, Min," YoungSaeng murmured, wrapping one arm around the younger man. "I’m proud of you, getting everyone here and keeping them all together. I don’t know what we’re going to do about their father, but now all of us can deal with it together."

"I hope so, because those two are on a thin line," JungMin said, rubbing at his forehead. "If it wasn't for Mi, and them wanting him to get better... they would have been gone. I wouldn't have been able to stop them."

"I think there’s a great deal of trust between them and us…especially them, you and Kevin, the rest of us weren’t even here," YoungSaeng replied, watching his face. "If there hadn’t been, even Mi wouldn’t have been able to keep them here."

"... I don't know Saeng, it felt like he was slipping away from me, still kind of feels like it," JungMin said. "I've never seen Joon panic that bad, it was like he didn't even really see me. I may have got through to him once, but I don't know if I can hold onto him if something even worse happens."

YoungSaeng pulled JungMin to a stop in the hallway. "God only knows what they’re going through right now, seeing their father again," he said quietly. "Just from the few details they’ve shared, this must be extremely hard for them. And I’m positive they didn’t tell us the whole thing. All we can do is be their support, and make sure nothing else _does_ happen. They _need_ us right now. HyungJoon needs you."

"And I need him, but if he doesn't want me around, I can't make him," JungMin said, looking down at the floor. "I'm trying to be supportive, but still do right by the group. I don't know what else I _can_ do."

"Just keep doing what you’re doing," YoungSaeng massaged his shoulder soothingly. "And I think we’re well past the point of him not wanting you around. You two have been practically glued together for a while now. Being scared doesn’t change that."

"I hope you're right," JungMin said, quirking a sad smile at him. "I'm really glad you're here Saeng, you have no idea."

"And I’m glad you made it here all right." YoungSaeng hugged him briefly before pulling back. "Well…let’s see Zhou Mi."

"Just don't be surprised by what you see, the physician says he'll get stronger with a couple treatments, but he's pretty bad right now," JungMin said, motioning towards the door as he stepped forward, opening it slowly. "Hey, Mi?" he said, keeping his voice low. "Someone's here to see you," he said, stepping in and glancing behind him to wave YoungSaeng in.

"YoungSaeng hyung!" Kevin perked up from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from the man YoungSaeng could only assume was the brother’s father. "You made it! Mi, the others are here, they got here okay," he turned to the bed, speaking in a voice equal parts quiet and excited. He was holding one of Zhou Mi’s hands loosely in both of his own.

YoungSaeng took a step closer to the bed, and another. "…Mi?" He couldn’t tell if the man was even awake. The red veins looked like they were trying to swallow him hole, YoungSaeng swallowing thickly as he felt ill. 

"... Yong...Sheng," Zhou Mi's eyes cracked open slightly, his breath slow and shallow. "Sorry... I'd give you a hug... if I could."

"It’s all right." YoungSaeng stepped up next to the bed, and Kevin moved so the caravan leader could take his seat. YoungSaeng sat down, taking up Zhou Mi’s hand and linking their fingers together loosely. "I’m sorry… I’m so sorry it took us so long to get here."

"No... not your fault," Zhou Mi said, his eyes closing again. "You... you got me here, that's... more important. If... if this cure works? KyuJong... is next."

"Don’t think about that now, just rest," YoungSaeng whispered, brushing one hand through Zhou Mi’s hair gently. "Conserve your strength. We’ll all be here when you’ve recovered."

"Let's let him rest Saeng, we've got a lot more to catch up on," JungMin said, watching from the door. "You good here Kevin?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, glancing back at them. When YoungSaeng stood up, the youngest took up his seat next to Zhou Mi’s bed again. "I’ll keep you updated."

"Thank you Kevin," YoungSaeng said quietly, walking to the door and slipping out past JungMin with a short look back at the three in the room. Throughout their short visit, the physician hadn’t looked up at them at all, busy writing something down in a worn notebook.

Closing the door once they were out of the room, JungMin let out a heavy sigh. "He looks a little better, I think. Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

"It’s been a while since I’ve seen it get that bad," YoungSaeng said softly, skin an ashen grey. "Without the person being dead, anyways. If that cure doesn’t work…what are the chances he’ll last the night."

"Hard to say, but probably not good," JungMin said. "It's been rough here, just waiting you know? But he's strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met. Anyone else, they'd be dead by now."

"He’s got hope…that’s more than anyone else has ever had," YoungSaeng replied, starting back down the hallway slowly. "So…what is this place, exactly?"

"Some kind of base I guess, for the rebels? I've seen a lot of people going in and out, most of them are in the army, like Han Geng. He comes and goes too, I would think it would be dangerous for any one as high ranked as he is to come here so often, but I guess he knows what he's doing."

YoungSaeng nodded slowly. "We ran into a group of the militia on the road, they were looking for Zhou Mi. One of their leaders, DongHae? He was the shopkeeper from Shenyang, the one who was a little too nosey about where we were going."

"... Well I guess that makes more sense now," JungMin frowned. "Why couldn't he have just said something then?"

"Who knows, though from how he and HeeChul snipped at each other the whole way here, he’s not the most popular person around. Speaking of, HeeChul started screaming at someone the second we got here, I’m assuming that was Han Geng."

"Probably, I'm sad I missed that particular reunion," JungMin snorted. "Everyone else looked pretty okay, spooked, but okay. The road wasn't too rough on you guys?"

"No, we survived. We are capable of taking care of ourselves," YoungSaeng nudged JungMin’s side.

"Oh hey, YoungSaeng!" A cheerful voice behind them was their only warning before DongHae suddenly appeared, YoungSaeng yelping as the militia leader (second in command?) wedged himself between the two of them, one hand on each person’s shoulder. "Here you are, I was looking for you. We’ve got rooms all ready on the second floor, I’m assuming you only need the two since you and KyuJong are _obviously_ sharing and Wookie and grumpy have tuned into siamese twins. Where are the rest of your ducklings? Who is this?" He finally noticed one of the two he was hanging off of wasn’t someone he recognized.

"... I'm JungMin, who are you?" JungMin frowned, shrugging the hand off his shoulder. "Is this the guy you were saying was picking on HeeChul?"

"Uhh…yes, this is DongHae," YoungSaeng took a step back, expression one of exasperated amusement. "DongHae, JungMin is the caravan’s guard."

"I see! Pleasure to meet you," Undisturbed by JungMin’s clear lack of amusement, DongHae caught the other man’s hand and shook it with a bow.

"... Right," JungMin gave YoungSaeng an incredulous look before looking back at DongHae. "You can let go of my hand now, please."

Dropping JungMin’s hand, DongHae straightened and smiled widely at YoungSaeng, linking his hands behind his head. "So! Do I get to meet the rest of the family?"

"…Only if you promise not to try shaking their hands too, I can’t guarantee you won’t be shot in the face." YoungSaeng answered. Especially with the brothers already on edge. HyungJoon had never been that great with unknown people in his personal space to begin with.

"These are sad times when a simple handshake can get a man killed," DongHae sighed heavily, following them down the hallway.

"Well you haven't met HyungJoon yet," JungMin said. "He's got an itchy trigger finger, especially right now. So you stay as far away from him in the room as you can."

While they headed back to the room everyone else was waiting in, two people still had yet to leave the doorway. "I don’t know what you want me to say, HeeChul," Han Geng frowned down at him. "I’ve given you my reasons for hiding this from you."

"Well I don't think those are good enough reasons to have lied to me for so long," HeeChul said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I have never once lied to you, even if you hate hearing the truth, I still tell you. I just can't believe you didn't trust me enough."

"I’m sorry, but some things are just too important," Han Geng rubbed his temple. "Can we take this out of the entranceway, at least? I have a room here, we can talk there."

"Maybe I don't feel comfortable being in a room with a liar, what else have you lied about?" HeeChul said, his expression hurt with a pouting lip. "You've been running around China with these rebels, leaving me all alone in that disgusting army camp, is there someone else? Is that why you didn't want me to know?"

The Chinese man’s expression fell slightly. "No. I don’t see why I would have to go through such elaborate means to hide something like that, either way. It’s not like it’s something you haven’t done." He turned and started down the hallway.

"... I've always been honest about that stuff, you can't hold that against me," HeeChul huffed, following him. "I slept with Mi. See? I'm honest!"

Han Geng’s shoulders tensed a little, the man silent for a long minute. "…Some things just can’t be said, HeeChul." He opened the door to an unoccupied room, stepping inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" HeeChul frowned, following him into the room. "Are you upset with me? It was just Zhou Mi, he's a prince, he was lonely, how could I say no?"

"_…No, I guess that would have been too much to ask,_ Han Geng muttered in Mandarin, closing the door behind them. He went to sit down, hands clasped in his lap. "HeeChul, what we’re doing here is more important than anything we’ve ever done before. It’s more important than me, than you…than anyone. It was _essential_ that only those who needed to know knew of my involvement in the militia. Just coming to and from this building is a risk that could get me killed, but it’s one I need to take with Zhou Mi here in his current condition."

Kneeling down on the bed next to him, HeeChul scooted close, resting his head on Han Geng's shoulder. "I feel like a fool Geng... those rebels kept laughing at me, they knew but I didn't. You do trust me, right?"

"I do, but that doesn’t mean telling you too early wouldn’t have put you in danger. I planned to tell you eventually." Han Geng glanced at HeeChul. "Why do I have a feeling when you say ‘rebels laughing at you’, you mostly mean Donghai."

"Well, it was mostly him, but I heard a couple of snickers from the others too," HeeChul said, bringing a hand up to trace along the folds in Han Geng's shirt. "I told them you were going to hunt them down and kill them for kidnapping me."

"If it makes you feel better, I can put Donghai on latrine duty for a week?" Han Geng suggested, tilting his head slightly.

"Would he even listen?" HeeChul rolled his eyes. "I missed you Geng, none of this would have happened if you hadn't left me in that stupid camp."

"He only pretends to be the leader here, he answers to me and does what I say," Han Geng sighed. "It was safer for you there. Beijing is too dangerous right now."

"If it's dangerous here, then this is exactly where I should be," HeeChul said. "I don't like the idea of being away from you if you get hurt... or killed."

Han Geng’s expression softened at that. "Well I don’t plan to get myself killed." He lifted a hand, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of HeeChul’s face.

"I don't think anyone plans on getting themselves killed," HeeChul said, wrinkling his nose. "Are you mad at me about Zhou Mi?"

"I’m… not thrilled you slept with him?" Han Geng replied. "If that is what you mean."

"He... needed some companionship Geng, he thought he was going to die," HeeChul said quietly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"He might still die if that cure turns out to be for nothing," Han Geng shook his head. "No…I can’t be mad at you for looking after him. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less, Xiche."

"You haven't called me that in a long time. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" HeeChul asked, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. "It's been quite a while since we've been able to be alone together."

"And I don’t know how long that’s going to last. Especially with Donghai and Xianhua here now, they’re going to want to make plans." Han Geng leaned over to brush his lips against HeeChul’s smile. "But we can enjoy this… breathing moment? While it lasts."

"Yes, they can wait a couple of hours until I'm done with you," HeeChul said, climbing into Han Geng's lap, his arms going around the other man's neck. "If that's alright with you, _sir_."

"Don’t call me that," Han Geng murmured, framing HeeChul’s face with one hand. "I don’t ever want to be ‘sir’ to you." He drew HeeChul down into a deep kiss, the rest of the world forgotten just for that moment.

******************************

The next couple days were nerve-wracking for those from the caravan, unable to leave the building or do much of anything besides wait for word on Zhou Mi. As JungMin had said, the brothers didn’t so much as leave their room, and Kevin spent much of his time keeping Zhou Mi company, switching on and off with Han Geng and YoungSaeng. That left the others up to their own devices, YoungSaeng finding small tasks to keep them occupied when he could. The rushed trip to Beijing had taken it’s toll on the caravan, and there were a few tools that needed fixing.

It was near the end of the second day when the first sign of real progress appeared. Kevin had burst into the room they’d all taken to hanging in practically giddy with excitement; the red veins that had crawled up onto Zhou Mi’s face were beginning to recede. When Dr. Kim arrived, he confirmed that the cure was slowly beginning to work. Zhou Mi still had a long way to go, and a few more treatments to take, but he was getting better.

The following evening, KyuHyun was busy waxing his bow when the door to the room opened. "He’s awake," DongHae crowed, grinning ear to ear at the people in the room. "And talking, and smiling, and you can actually hear him when he speaks again."

That seemed to perk everyone up, RyeoWook glancing at KyuHyun with a relieved smile before looking back at DongHae. "That's great news," he said.

"It is, you think we can go see him now?" KyuJong said, looking to YoungSaeng. "Some of us haven't seen him since we got here."

"Probably," DongHae nodded. "Only one or two people at a time though, don’t wanna overwhelm him or anything."

"…Is the physician still there?" HyungJoon asked.

DongHae blinked. "Uh…yeah. Why?"

"Just asking," HyungJoon looked away.

YoungSaeng looked at him and KiBum in concern. "Well…I know I’d like to talk to him, anyone else going? There’ll be other chances to talk to him once he’s feeling better."

Chewing a little at his lip, RyeoWook nudged KyuHyun slightly with his knee. "We wanted to talk to him," he said, looking to YoungSaeng. "Me and KyuHyun."

Looking between them, YoungSaeng smiled and nodded. "…Go on then."

KyuHyun immediately put his bow aside, getting to his feet. "Come on, let’s say hi," he held out one hand to RyeoWook.

Taking KyuHyun's hand, RyeoWook got up and the two walked out of the room and down the hall to where Zhou Mi was. RyeoWook couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, he hadn't exactly been the nicest to Zhou Mi in their time together. Knocking on the door lightly, he opened it and poked his head inside. For once, Zhou Mi was by himself, the young prince sitting up and looking towards the door when he saw it open.

"... Hello," Zhou Mi smiled, his head tilted slightly. "Was not expecting you two to be the first to visit me."

It was good to see Zhou Mi smiling, KyuHyun reflected. "Well, we were glad to hear you were recovering," he said, walking closer to the bed and bringing RyeoWook with him. "How are you? Did it really work? We heard from the others that you weren’t doing so well…that you might not pull through."

"Well, obviously they were wrong," Zhou Mi said, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "I wasn't sure I would make it myself, but... I am more than happy I did. How are you two? I haven't heard much about what happened with you all in the caravan."

"We managed to get here in one piece, detour aside." KyuHyun drew the second chair over to the same side of the bed as the other so he and RyeoWook could sit. "No other landslides or anything, just a group of militia men popping up out of nowhere. Surprise."

"... Yes, that would be an interesting surprise," Zhou Mi said, glancing between the two of them. "It's nice to see you RyeoWook."

"... I'm glad you're okay, it's nice to see you too," RyeoWook said, sitting down and making himself as small as possible in the chair. "But.. we're not here to talk about us."

"Oh?" Zhou Mi blinked a little, his hands folding in his lap. "What's going on?"

KyuHyun kept his hand on RyeoWook’s knee, silent encouragement. "We never really apologized for everything that happened," he said, meeting Zhou Mi’s eyes. "For putting you through all our shit. We wanted to talk it over with you on the way here, but then stuff exploded." He cleared his throat a little, gaze dropping as he tried to figure out the right words. "…For all we knew, you could have died before we got here and we would have never had that chance again. To make things right."

"We're... really sorry," RyeoWook said, though he wasn't able to meet Zhou Mi's eyes.

Though Zhou Mi was smiling, it was a sad smile. "... You didn't need to apologize, but I will accept it graciously. I'm glad, for what it's worth, that you two have finally seemed to work out your differences."

"We understand if after all that, you don’t want anything to do with us," KyuHyun said after a small pause. "But we wanted to ask… if it were possible to start all over again, start over as friends, would you?"

Sighing softly, Zhou Mi looked down at his clasped hands. The newer veins on his face and neck had receded, but on his hands and arms, scars etched up and down his skin from the virus. "If this has taught me anything, forgiving friends is more important than whatever has come between them in the past. I would be happy to start over."

A small smile appeared on KyuHyun’s lips. "…Thank you. Has the physician said anything about when you’ll be well enough to get up and walk around?"

"Another treatment, and some more rest," Zhou Mi said with a sigh. "A few days, probably more like a week. Small price to pay for being alive I guess."

"Yeah," KyuHyun nodded, glancing at RyeoWook. "I found Wook a Chinese cookbook in Chaoyang, when we stopped there. Maybe when you’re feeling up to real food, you two can talk recipes or something. I’d join in but apparently I just eat all the ingredients."

"... I guess when I'm feeling better, we'll see," Zhou Mi said, looking between them. "I don't know how much cooking we'll be doing."

Shoulders slumping a little when the shared interest didn’t draw RyeoWook into the conversation like he’d hoped, KyuHyun tried to figure out something else to say. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door at that moment and Han Geng opened the door, looking in. "Oh…sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Uh…no, we can go," KyuHyun stood. "We’ll see you later, Mi."

"It was good seeing you," Zhou Mi nodded, smiling a little that he at least got a small wave from RyeoWook before the two left. His attention turned to Han Geng and he relaxed a little when they were alone. "Hi, haven't seen you as much. HeeChul keeping you busy?"

"_Many people are keeping me busy, HeeChul just one of them,_" Han Geng sighed, switching back to their mother tongue rather than stumble his way through Korean. "_You have no idea how glad I am to see you smiling again, Mi._" He took up the seat next to the bed.

"_Well I'm just glad to be smiling_," Zhou Mi said, holding out his hand. "_I finally feel like we can catch up, I've missed a lot these past two years._"

"_And I’ve missed just as much._" Han Geng took the offered hand, linking their fingers together. "_Tell me, how was Korea?"_

"_... Interesting, to say the least_," Zhou Mi snorted. "_I had almost given up hope after the first year, but my patience was rewarded. I owe these people more than just my life, and I never thought I'd say that about anyone but you_."

Han Geng smiled. "_I’m glad you had people to look after you. I will admit, I still feel a little slighted that you refused to let your own personal guard accompany you."_

"_And if you had gone with me, I would have had to tell you about my condition_," Zhou Mi said. "_You've done well for yourself without me though._"

"_I don’t like that you hid that from me as well, though I sort of understand why,_" Han Geng shook his head. "_I’ve done what I had to. Someone had to stand up against the royal advisor, even if all I can do right now is direct Donghai and Xianhua from the shadows. I didn’t want you to come back to the kind of China he envisions._"

"_I know my father would be happy with what you are doing, if he truly knew what was going on_," Zhou Mi said. "_When we get more time, you'll have to tell me how this all started, how this man got so much power with my father_." Taking a slow deep breath, Zhou Mi closed his eyes. "_But I feel I need to apologize to you, about HeeChul. You were my closest friend, and I do feel like I betrayed you_."

"_…I forgave you for that days ago, Mi,_" Han Geng squeezed Zhou Mi’s hand lightly. "_But if it’s all right, I’d rather not discuss it further._"

"_Understandable_," Zhou Mi said, glancing towards the door when there was a knock, someone Zhou Mi didn't recognized poked his head in.

"_Sir, can I speak with you_?" The young man asked, his brow furrowed. Zhou Mi could tell something was wrong immediately. "_It's important_."

Han Geng’s expression closed as he stood up, letting go of Zhou Mi’s hand. "_…Forgive me Mi, I’ll be back in a moment._" He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door after him.

Once out in the hall, the door closed, the soldier pushed his hood back, looking at Han Geng with an unnerved expression. "_Sir, I'm sorry to bring bad news, but I bring word from the palace. The safe house has been compromised... as have you. There's a spy in our midst, the advisor knows the prince is in the city, and the loyalists are on their way here. You're not safe here_."

The older man’s face paled at the soldier’s words, jaw clenching. "_…I see. How long do we have? Has anyone else been compromised?_" There were so many people in this building that needed to move, and fast. Then there was Zhou Mi…in his condition, how fast could they get the young prince out?

"_Unknown, the only names I heard mentioned were yours and the prince_," the soldier said. "_I barely left before they were mobilized, ten, twenty minutes at most_."

"_I understand, thank you,_" Han Geng nodded, glancing at the closed door. "_Find Donghai and Xianhua tell them what you told me and to mobilize everyone to leave immediately. Then return to your post, keep watch for any sign of a traitor._" Whoever the spy was, they would pay. He would make sure of it. 

"_Yes sir... stay safe_," the man said, bowing slightly before taking off down the hall.

Drawing in a deep breath, Han Geng stepped back into Zhou Mi’s room. His skin was still a few shades too pale, brow pinched. "_The safe house has been compromised…the advisor knows you’re here, and we only have minutes before the loyalists arrive. We need to move you to the horses, quickly._"

"... _Wait, what_?" Zhou Mi sat up a little more. "_How much time do we have? I'm not moving anywhere quickly_."

"_He couldn’t say, could be as little as ten minutes before they get here,_" Han Geng walked to the edge of the bed. "_The others are getting ready, I can carry you._"

"_To what end_?" Zhou Mi shook his head, holding up a hand to Han Geng to stop him. "_I was safe here when no one knew I was back in the country. They know I'm here, they willtrack me down, you know they will. I'm too weak to fight, you must get the other's out and to safety. That is your priority Geng_."

_"Mi, my priority is you. Both as your friend and your guard."_ Han Geng crouched next to the bed. _"I’m not leaving here without you. My position in the army has been compromised as well, if I leave you here I won’t be able to come back for you."_

"_And if you are caught, they will execute you without remorse_," Zhou Mi said. "_I will be safe, despite being at the mercy of whoever this advisor is. But these people I travel with, they need someone to lead them from here and keep them alive. I can think of no one better than you. I'm not asking Geng, I'm ordering you to leave me here, and escort my friends to safety_."

Han Geng took Zhou Mi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. "_…Please don’t make me do this, Mimi. I can get you out. After all this time, I’m not just going to leave you here._"

A flicker of a smile touched Zhou Mi's lips. "_... You haven't called me that in years_," he murmured. "_We don't have time to argue this, I've made my decision. I'll be fine. Go, save everyone... then figure out a way to get me out_."

Reaching out, Han Geng brushed the sweat-dampened locks of hair out of Zhou Mi’s face. "_I swear I’ll come back for you,_" he whispered, voice choking slightly. "_I have some of ours in the palace, I can’t tell you their names but they’ll be watching you. Take comfort in that, they will do everything they can to keep you safe._"

The door opened. "_Geng?_" DongHae poked his head in. "_The rest are ready to move, we’re just waiting on that caravan to get their act together—…the prince isn’t moved,_" he blinked. "_Why isn’t the prince moved?_"

"_We aren’t going to be able to get him out safely in his condition, not without risking injuring him even more._" Han Geng stood. "_We’re going to have to watch him from inside the palace._"

"What?!" DongHae’s eyes widened. "_But Geng!_"

"_You have your orders Donghai,_" Han Geng snapped, looking at the other man. "_Start the evacuation._"

DongHae stared at him for a moment. "_…Yes sir,_" he said lowly before disappearing down the hallway.

"_I’m sorry, Mi,"_ Han Geng said quietly. "_I failed you._"

"_Never_," Zhou Mi said, squeezing Han Geng's hand tightly before pulling away. "_You don't fail. Now run, before HeeChul comes looking for you_."

"_Best of luck, Zhou Mi,_" Han Geng looked down at him before turning and leaving with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile, DongHae had arrived at the garage and he was not happy. He was also towing along Dr. Kim. "Sorry doctor, you’re not being left here to deal with the fallout. The advisor will hang you upside-down from fish hooks. Yah!" He called, propelling the physician towards where the caravan was getting ready to go. "You guys take him, you have room, we don’t have any spare horses. Make sure he gets out alive."

"What?" HyungJoon balked from where he was attaching the horses to the caravan. "No we’re not, someone else can take him!"

"No arguments! Don’t have time for arguments! Deal with your issues and move along!" DongHae released the doctor and went for his own horse.

"... I'm sure once we get out of here we can deal with him later," JungMin said, lips thin. "Just try to keep your head until then, okay?"

"Where's Zhou Mi?" RyeoWook called after DongHae, hanging out the back of the caravan. "Is Geng taking him somewhere else?"

YoungSaeng looked away from where Dr. Kim was making his way to the back of the caravan (HyungJoon giving him a wide berth) to see DongHae untie his horse and come back their way. It took YoungSaeng a moment to realize DongHae was _very_ pissed off; they’d never seen the man with anything worse than a childish pout before.

"Can’t move him in time," DongHae said to RyeoWook, and KyuHyun who was leaning over the cook’s shoulder. "He’s not stable enough or something."

RyeoWook glanced behind him at KyuHyun, his eyes wide. "We're just going to be okay with that?" he said, before looking to YoungSaeng. "We're not just going to leave him, right?"

"We don’t have a choice," Han Geng’s voice replied before YoungSaeng could answer. The caravan leader turned around to see Han Geng walking towards them, expression set in worried lines. "He won’t let us waste time trying to move him, not when we have so little time as it is."

"He’s the _prince!_" DongHae argued. "We can’t just leave him here!"

"Do you think I’m happy about this Donghai?" Han Geng asked, saddling his horse. "He was my best friend long before he became your prince."

"No use in arguing about this right now, if that's what the prince wanted then fine," JungMin said. "Get on a horse, or in the caravan or be left behind. I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me because of one man."

"You’re not the one calling the shots, horseface," DongHae swung himself up into his saddle effortlessly. "Head to the meeting point Geng, I’ll—"

He was cut off by the sound of gunfire, bullets ricocheting off the garage walls. DongHae swore colorfully. "Go!" He pulled out his gun for cover fire.

Reaching out to help Dr. Kim into the caravan, KyuHyun’s eyes widened when the man’s hand slipped out of reach and the physician crashed to the garage floor with a gasp. Red was blossoming across his jacket. "Shit! Wook help me!" He jumped down off the caravan and wrapped both arms around the injured doctor, trying to pull him up into the caravan.

"Should have left him!" JungMin shouted, getting himself between the back of the caravan and the approaching soldiers. "KyuJong, help them!" he said as he fired.

Dropping down off his horse, KyuJong moved to help KyuHyun and RyeoWook pull the man into the caravan, rolling him up into the bed before running back to his horse.

"Move Saeng, go!" JungMin called, wincing as the soldier's improved their aim.

YoungSaeng cracked the reins and the horses took off, the caravan jostling roughly at the movement. KyuHyun locked the back gate before it could fly open and scrambled to help RyeoWook stop the flow of blood from Dr. Kim’s stomach. A bullet ripped through the caravan wall and he shouted in alarm, pushing RyeoWook to the floor and out of harm’s way.

The gunfire found a new target as DongHae suddenly led a group of militia men in a charge. Han Geng wheeled his horse ahead of the caravan. "Follow me," he called to YoungSaeng before shooting at someone trying to stop them from leaving, taking off down a street. HyungJoon took out another soldier, flinching as a bullet narrowly missed him.

RyeoWook scrambled back up to his knees soon as the shots stopped hitting the caravan. "I need... I need a cloth, something to use as a compress," he said, his hands covering the wound.

KyuHyun dragged over one of their bags, tearing through it. "Here," he held a cloth out to RyeoWook, glancing towards the back gate as they rattled farther away from the source of the gunfire.

Pressing the cloth to the wound, RyeoWook took KyuHyun's hands and pressed them down. "Hold that right there," he said, going to find the med kit. When he returned, he looked at KyuHyun grimly. "His blood is black," he said quietly, trying to keep steady as the caravan rocked and took corners. "I don't know if I'll be able to save him."

Pressing down on the injury, KyuHyun tried not to fall over when the caravan turned. "We’re going to try," he said, jaw clenched. "Tell me what to do." Seeing the doctor was still clutching that notebook of his, he took it away from the man and placed it aside.

"Just keep holding that there, the only way we can stop the bleeding... we'll have to get the bullet out," RyeoWook said, his hands trembling as he rooted through their first aid kit. "I... I've never done a surgery before, I don't know if I can do it."

"If you don’t try, he’s not going to make it," KyuHyun said, shifting out of his way. "Just take deep breaths. You can do this."

"I can't do it when we're moving," RyeoWook said, falling over when the caravan hit a particularly nasty bump. "I'll cut him to ribbons. Best we can do is keep the compress on, hopefully that slows the bleeding until we stop somewhere."

"…Then we’re going to need another compress," KyuHyun said, looking at the red staining his fingers and the cloth as he pressed down harder.

The caravan had cleared the safehouse, rattling down the streets after Han Geng’s horse. YoungSaeng had no idea where he was leading them, where this ‘meeting point’ was, but there was no opportunity to ask. "Everyone okay?" he called, looking around for those on the horses.

"I think everyone's fine," JungMin said, though by the red staining his shoulder he'd been grazed. "And we picked up a straggeler." He could see Henry coming up behind them, trying to manuever around the caravan and the others to get to the front.

YoungSaeng perked up to see Henry, watching him come up alongside them. "Did the others make it out?" he asked when the younger man was even with the bench, HyungJoon dropping back to cover the caravan’s rear once he’d passed.

"... Most of them," Henry said, though his expression was grim. "The ones that wanted to get out anyway. Looks like you all made it out okay, small favors. Where's DongHae? Wasn't he with you?"

"He created a distraction for us to get out," YoungSaeng said, expression tight with concern. "Said something about a meeting point, only he knows where we’re going," he nodded towards Han Geng up ahead.

"He really likes his secrets," Henry shook his head. "He's been in the army too long I think. Yah, Geng! Excuse me, YoungSaeng," he said, before spurring his horse towards Han Geng.

"Bottle of wine says even if he finds out where we're going, he won't tell us either," JungMin said, glancing towards YoungSaeng. "You okay boss?"

"I’ll manage," YoungSaeng gave JungMin a tight smile before looking around. He couldn’t see KiBum or Kevin but that probably meant they were on the other side of the caravan. HyungJoon would have put up a hell of a fuss if his brother wasn’t there. "How bad is your shoulder?"

"A scratch hardly worth any fuss," JungMin said. "Besides, I think Wook's got his hands full at the moment anyway."

"…Yeah," YoungSaeng glanced behind him into the caravan, where KyuHyun and RyeoWook were still huddled around the bed. They hadn’t said a word to him, but just how focused they were didn’t bode well.

They had cleared the city core and reached a cliffside overlooking a racing river before they stopped. Farther down, YoungSaeng could see a bridge across the river. On the other side lay a couple more city blocks and then mountains, forests they could disappear into.

"We wait here," Han Geng said when the caravan caught up, dismounting from his horse.

"For how long?" JungMin said, glancing around. "We're not exactly out of the city yet, and if we get cut off from the road we won't have anywhere to go."

"We’ve agreed to only wait here ten minutes," Han Geng replied, frowning as he watched the city where they’d came from. "If DongHae isn’t here by then, he’s either captured or will have to make it the rest of the way on his own."

YoungSaeng wrapped the horse’s reins around the bench before standing, leaning over to see into the back. "RyeoWook? How is he?" He finally saw KiBum and Kevin come into view, Kevin climbing off KiBum’s horse.

RyeoWook shook his head as he glanced up at YoungSaeng. "Not good, boss," he said, looking back down at his blood soaked arms. "We can't get the bleeding to stop, I'm going to try and get the bullet out but... it could make it worse," he said.

Somehow Dr. Kim was still conscious, coughing weakly and face contorted in pain. "It’s fine," he breathed, voice rattling in his throat as he pushed feebly at RyeoWook’s arm. "Won’t make a difference."

"What’s going on?" Kevin asked quietly from the caravan gate. "Is…he okay?"

"... I have to try at least," RyeoWook whispered, looking down at the older man. "I can't just let you die."

The man’s eyes closed and opened slowly, mouth opening without sound for a moment. "…Are my boys okay?" he murmured. "Are they here?"

"... Yeah, they're here, they're fine," RyeoWook nodded, looking to Kevin. "Get KiBum and HyungJoon... he doesn't have very long."

Nodding, Kevin turned and walked to where KiBum was sitting on his horse still. HyungJoon wasn’t that far away, just a few paces off watching. "He…he’s dying," Kevin said, looking between the brothers. "He wants to see you."

KiBum's expression was unreadable as he looked from Kevin to the caravan slowly. "... Hyung?" he said softly, glancing over to his brother as he slowly slid off his horse. "We... maybe we should, you know... say goodbye. This is our only chance."

HyungJoon looked down at them, and for a long moment Kevin thought the older brother was going to refuse, just like he had every single time the suggestion of talking with their father came up. Kevin was surprised, but glad when HyungJoon wordlessly dismounted from his horse, holding out the reins to JungMin beside him. "…Hold her for me."

"... You sure you'll be okay with that?" JungMin murmured, though he took the reins. "I'll be here if you need me."

The younger man nodded in return, turning to walk towards the caravan with KiBum. Kevin stayed by the horses, watching them climb up into the back of the caravan.

Seeing them come in, KyuHyun climbed out of the way and out through the front, snagging HeeChul on the way and dragging him with. "C’mon, let’s give them some privacy."

Dr. Kim had closed his eyes again, but opened them again when the caravan rocked slightly at the new arrivals. HyungJoon hung back slightly behind his brother, hesitant to approach the bed even though it was a colossal effort just for their father to keep his eyes open. "Joon?" he whispered. "KiBum?"

KiBum glanced over his shoulder HyungJoon before slowly stepping closer and kneeling down. "...Yeah, we're here," he said, swallowing thickly as he looked at the bloody clothes and soaked through towels. "Um...You wanted to see us?"

"HyungJoon?" the physician repeated hoarsely; he could see KiBum beside the bed, but HyungJoon was still out of his field of vision.

Drawing in a deep breath, HyungJoon crouched down next to KiBum. "…I’m here."

The man managed a small, weak smile, looking between them. "I just wanted…to see your faces again," he breathed, coughing. "And tell you how…how sorry I am. I… know it doesn’t matter now, but I wish I… could have done better by you both. My precious boys…" he shifted one limp hand closer to theirs.

"...Why did you do it then?" KiBum whispered, his brow furrowed. "I've always wanted to know, why you would hurt your own kids?"

"I thought I could save you," their father murmured in reply, throat working as his eyes closed. "I thought…I could… cure you, so you wouldn’t die like your mother did."

"Was it worth it?" HyungJoon asked, looking down at the dying man. "You found the cure."

That earned a hoarse laugh that dissolved into broken coughs. "By sacrificing the very people I wanted to save. No…nothing could justify what I did, but I realized it too late."

"Was that before or after you tried to burn the house down with us inside?" KiBum said, drawing away. "I can't do this," he shook his head, getting back up to his feet. "I can't watch him die, not like this."

HyungJoon straightened, looking up at KiBum. He didn’t make a move to stop his brother, but didn’t stand to follow him either.

"I wasn’t there…when the house burned. I came back and it was too late. KiBum," Dr. Kim whispered, chest rising and falling slowly. "I’m so, so sorry."

"Sorry... just doesn't seem like enough," KiBum said, though he looked at HyungJoon with an unreadable expression before brushing past him to leave the caravan.

Outside the caravan, the others were hanging around and trying not to appear as concerned as they felt. Kevin abandoned JungMin in favor of his boyfriend, going to KiBum’s side. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, glancing at the caravan gate. HyungJoon hadn’t followed KiBum out.

"I don't know, I just need a minute alone okay?" KiBum said, arms crossed as he walked away from the others and towards the edge of the cliff.

"Should we really let Joon in there alone with his dad?" JungMin asked YoungSaeng, keeping his voice low. "I mean the guy's already dying, but... well Joon could help that along if you know what I mean."

"…I think that would be an act of mercy at this rate," YoungSaeng murmured. "With an injury like that." His eyes searched their surroundings; there was still no sign of DongHae’s group. "Let’s just…give him a moment."

"We don't really have a moment," JungMin said, handing off the reins he was still holding on to over to HeeChul. He ignored the protests from HeeChul as he made his way to the caravan, pulling back the corner of the tarp as he peered inside. "... Joon?"

HyungJoon didn’t look up for a long minute, just sitting on the caravan floor by the head of the cot. His father’s notebook was in his hands, the cover smeared with blood.

After a moment he leaned forward, fingers gently closing Dr. Kim’s dimmed, blank eyes. He stood up, looking at Jungmin for a moment before turning away to place his father’s notebook with his tattered, meager bag of belongings. "…Are we leaving?"

"Not quite yet, we're still waiting on DongHae," JungMin said, watching him. "Are you okay? I know this... probably wasn't easy for you."

"Nothing about that man has ever made my life easier. Why should him dying be any different." HyungJoon turned back to the bed, pulling up the bedsheet to cover his father’s body. His hands were trembling as he did so, voice unsteady.

"No, but... I guess it's kind of closure for you right? Seeing him... like this, knowing he's really gone," JungMin said. "We'll have to do something with the body before we leave, we can't take him with us."

"It’s not going to make a difference whether he’s in the caravan the last leg of the trip or not." HyungJoon looked at JungMin. "I thought we could bury him. Properly."

JungMin let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "It's up to you... I didn't know if you would care. Do you?"

"No. I don’t know." HyungJoon looked away. "He was a monster. He was the source of all our fear and pain. He was also my father. You tell me if I’m supposed to care."

"I couldn't tell you Joon, I don't know what it's like to have a father, or any feelings towards one," JungMin said. "Like you said, he was a monster. He tortured you and your brother... but you wouldn't be who you are without him. I guess that counts for something."

"I guess," HyungJoon murmured, slipping past JungMin to leave the caravan.

Outside, Kevin had been watching KiBum from a safe distance. After a good minute he exhaled slowly and approached his boyfriend by the cliff’s edge. He didn’t say anything, just standing beside him with his hands clasped behind his back looking down at the river rushing below.

"He's dead," KiBum said after a long couple of minutes of silence. "I thought... for all of my life that he was dead, and then he... then he wasn't. But now that I watched him slowly die in front of me, I feel so conflicted. Part of me is glad he's finally dead... the other... I don't know, I'm confused I guess."

Kevin looked over at him, eyes searching KiBum’s face. "Did you…talk to him, finally?"

"I tried, but I couldn't," KiBum shook his head. "I asked him why he had done it, and he said it was to save us, but he hurt us so much. Is it wrong that I can't forgive him?"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "After everything he put you through? No amount of good intentions fixes that. Are you glad that you asked him though?"

"Maybe I will be, but right now the answer just doesn't sit well with me," KiBum said. "He also said he wasn't the one who started the fire... I don't even know if I can believe that or not."

"We’ll never know," Kevin replied, looking down. He hesitated before stepping closer, resting one hand against KiBum’s shoulder. "No matter what, we’re all here for you. I’m here for you."

"And I appreciate that, you know I do," KiBum said. "I'm just going to need time, sort all this out in my head you know? Past few days has been really confusing."

"I know," Kevin smiled softly at his boyfriend, lightly cupping his neck and brushing his thumb against KiBum’s cheek.

A gunshot rang out and one of the horses screamed, rearing. Jumping and turning around, Kevin’s eyes widened to see a group of soldiers advancing.

"We’ve got to move!" Han Geng yelled, climbing back up onto his horse. There was no time to wait for DongHae anymore. He fired at the soldiers trying to box them in against the cliff, YoungSaeng leaping up onto the caravan’s bench and grabbing the team’s reins.

"KiBum, Kevin, move your ass!" JungMin yelled, racing for his horse as he shot his pistol at the soldiers.

"They're coming at us from all sides," KyuJong said, his shot gun poised to fire when any got within range. "How are we going to hold them off?"

Grabbing KiBum’s hand and running for their horse, Kevin heard a loud shout answer KyuJong’s question. "_Heads up!_" Someone yelled in Mandarin before one of the soldier’s heads exploded, a bullet hitting it from behind.

The loyalists turned to meet a new opponent, a small group of militia attacking from the other side. DongHae was at the front of the group, shouting out orders and firing at the loyalists.

"Come on, to the bridge!" Han Geng cleared enough room for the caravan, trampling a foot soldier in his way. HyungJoon was on his horse by then, charging into the fray as the loyalists tried to cut off their escape.

"Hold on tight to me Kev, and keep your head down," KiBum said when they'd mounted, starting after the caravan. They'd barely started when shots grazed their horse's flank and she screamed, rearing back up onto her hind legs.

If KiBum had been astride by himself, he could have held until she'd calmed, but with Kevin's arms around his waist he quickly lost his grip on the reins. Tumbling off, he landed hard in the dirt, wincing and crying out in pain when he landed wrong on his arm. He heard, rather than felt the snap, a bone in his wrist having taken the brunt of the landing.

Kevin hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him as he coughed. A flailing hoof caught his attention just in time and he rolled to the side before it could come down on his head, trying to stand up. He was forced back away from KiBum by their horse, the animal freaking out and threatening to trample anything in it’s way. Finally it took off, taking out a foot soldier with it.

"_KiBum!_ HyungJoon had gone back for his brother. The loyalists pushed closer and he barely avoided getting knocked right off his horse, shooting the man at point-blank range. Kevin had gotten to his feet and scrambled back out of the way, but KiBum would be killed if he lay there any longer.

Jumping down off his horse when he drew even with his brother, HyungJoon hooked his hands under KiBum’s arms and hauled him up to his feet. "Come on, I’ve got you. Kevin head for the caravan!" He shouted, firing his gun again. An arrow flew by and caught the flank of a loyalist’s horse; KyuHyun had joined the fight, giving Kevin a chance to reach them.

Kevin skirted around the edge of the cliff, running to catch up with the slow-moving caravan. "Look out!" KyuHyun shouted, Kevin looking up to see a gun aimed in his direction. Shouting in alarm, he instinctively ducked to one side. Earth crumbled under his feet, giving out.

"_KEVIN!_" Kevin disappeared off the cliff’s edge, the ground rumbling as a whole section of earth gave way and fell into the racing river below.

KiBum had turned to see just as Kevin disappeared over the edge, and he lunged unsuccessfully towards him. "No.. no... NO! Kevin!" he screamed, trying to get out of HyungJoon's hold.

"Run, now!" JungMin had swung back around, providing cover fire for them. "Get the fuck out of here now!"

"We’ve got to go!" HyungJoon held onto his struggling brother, securing his grip and turning him around towards his horse. "Get on!"

"Let me go," KiBum continued to struggle, but he was in too much pain for it to be effective. "We have to get Kevin, he just fell, we have to get him!"

"He’s gone! He’s in the river, and we’ll all die if we don’t go _now!_" HyungJoon flinched as a bullet whizzed by. "Kim KiBum get on the horse!"

Tears streaming down his face, KiBum finally relented, pulling himself up onto the horse with HyungJoon's help. "He's not dead," he whispered, clinging tightly with his good arm to his brother's back as the horse started to move. "He can't be dead."

"Joon, get closer to Geng, I'll take up the rear," JungMin said, frowning down at his pistol as he reloaded. "We can't lose anyone else today."

Nodding stiffly, HyungJoon kicked his horse into a gallop. KyuHyun covered for JungMin while he reloaded, but DongHae’s group was dealing the loyalists enough damage to keep most of their attention off the caravan.

YoungSaeng struggled to focus on what he was doing, hands shaking a little as he glanced back at the cliff where Kevin had last stood. They reached the bridge within a minute, Han Geng leading them across. Finally they were almost clear of the city, trees looming ahead. YoungSaeng looked down at the river before they could get off the bridge, searching for any sign of Kevin. There was none, just a hole in the cliffside where the earth had given way.

They rode for what felt like hours, though KiBum wasn't exactly paying attention. Once they had cleared the city, they stopped only briefly to transfer KiBum to the caravan where RyeoWook could look at his arm. It was almost too much for KiBum, sitting on the bench, avoiding looking at where his dead father lay, trying not to think about Kevin. By the time RyeoWook had wrapped up his arm in a splint, KiBum was too overcome with grief, curling up and sobbing himself to sleep.

No one else spoke except to give commands, the entire group stunned and too grieved to to try to make conversation. It was near nightfall by the time they stopped for the night, another safehouse deep within the mountains. When the caravan creaked to a stop, JungMin frowned at the small house they had been lead to. "And you're sure the army won't find us here?" he asked Han Geng as he dismounted, his pistol still drawn.

"These mountains are ours, they’d be foolish to try," Han Geng replied, dismounting. "Either way, there are far more of us here than there were in the city. My men have already set up a perimeter." He whistled sharply, and DongHae detached himself from the other group to see him, dragging Henry along. He switched languages, talking to them in quiet Mandarin.

KyuHyun leaned out of the back of the caravan, looking around at the surrounding forest. His quiver and bow were slung over one shoulder, not leaving his sights. "They’re moving on to another village tomorrow," he said after listening to the conversation, glancing back at KiBum. "We should get him inside."

"Hopefully this weather doesn't delay us," JungMin said, looking up as a light snow had begun to fall. "Wook, help KyuHyun with KiBum," he said, looking around for HyungJoon. "You and I will see to the horses."

HyungJoon nodded mutely, having not said more than a couple words since they’d left the city hours ago. Going to undo the team horses from the caravan, he was surprised to see YoungSaeng already there.

"What? KyuJong and I need something to do too," YoungSaeng looking up at him, eyes tired. "…Why don’t you and JungMin take care of your father. The ground’s frozen, you’ll need two of you to dig a grave. Before it gets much colder."

"Yes boss," JungMin said, glancing at HyungJoon before turning and heading back towards the caravan. "Let's go. Sooner we're done with this, the better."

Inside the caravan, KyuHyun lightly shook KiBum’s shoulder to rouse him. "Hey…kid. We’re here, let’s get you inside where it’s warmer."

Though he didn't say anything, KiBum's eyes opened and he looked upat KyuHyun with a blank expression before sitting up. He clutched at his bandaged arm, wincing slightly.

"Just take it slow," RyeoWook said, grabbing the med kit. "We got plenty of time to get there."

"Yeah, what he said," KyuHyun frowned, stepping aside to support KiBum from one side. "Wook will take another look at that arm once we’re inside. Can you stand?"

"Yes," KiBum murmured, brushing KyuHyun's help away as he got to his feet. "I'm fine, I don't need any help."

"Yes you do," RyeoWook said, watching KiBum with a frown. "You don't think so now, but you do."

Looking down at KiBum, KyuHyun sighed and stooped to pick up a bag of supplies, adjusting his grip on that and his weapon. "You’ll need help down off the caravan at least, come on." He opened the back gate and climbed down, holding out a hand.

KiBum looked like he was going to protest, but when he moved his arm wrong as he tried to get down, he begrudgingly accepted the help. RyeoWook stayed nearby as KiBum and KyuHyun moved towards the house, the younger hardly saying a word even when he was brought to a bed to lay down.

"Let's see if we can find someone with some water, maybe some food," RyeoWook said. "We'll be right back KiBum, okay?" Not that he really expected a reply, KiBum turning away from them.

Nodding, KyuHyun turned and left the room after placing his bag down in the corner. He closed the door, glancing at RyeoWook beside him. "…How’re you holding up," he murmured, starting down the hallway slowly and adjusting his grip on his quiver.

"I've been better," RyeoWook said, his arms crossed as they walked. "We lost Kevin... he just... he's just gone."

"I know," KyuHyun exhaled slowly, looking down at the ground. "A fall from that height…into a river at this time of year…if the fall didn’t kill him, the cold did."

"KiBum just lost his dad and his boyfriend in the span of five minutes... I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now," RyeoWook murmured. "He's... not going to be well for a long while. None of us are. How... how do we even cope with that?"

"I don’t know, Wook." KyuHyun drew the older man to a stop before they could reach where he could hear voices up ahead. His arms wrapped around RyeoWook in a tight hug, resting his cheek against the top of the cook’s head and closing his eye. Whether offering comfort or seeking it, it didn’t matter just then.

"Maybe... when things have calmed down a bit, maybe we should see if we can send some people out to look... for... for his..." RyeoWook whispered, the tears welling in his eyes and he broke off as his voice cracked.

There wasn’t anything KyuHyun could say to that, running his hand slowly along RyeoWook’s back and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "We’ll get through this," he whispered, swallowing thickly as he leaned back against the wall. The archer rocked RyeoWook back and forth slowly, letting him cry.

There was nothing anyone would ever be able to say; they had all lost so much. KiBum, who had lost his best friend, first love and his father within moments of each other bore the wounds so plainly, even if they all felt them. KyuJong had lost his friend who he had started out this journey with, a pupil who had worked so tirelessly to make others proud. Though he had YoungSaeng to balm the pain they both equally felt, it would not replace the loss they so keenly felt for present, and past pain.

KyuHyun and RyeoWook felt the loss of Kevin as well, but it was the friendship they were striving for with Zhou Mi they grieved for the most. Their pain was shared with Han Geng, whose loyalty to his prince had cost him his best friend so soon after finding him again. And while loyal to YoungSaeng to a fault, JungMin knew the real test would be not far in the future, and what HyungJoon would decide after finally confronting his father and laying him to rest.

So much pain and loss had occurred within the last day, no one quite knew how to move on, or where to go. The days to come would be bitter, and a struggle, and if they had learned anything, it was to cherish the moments of joy and love, as brief as they are.


End file.
